The Amazing Life of Isobel Wood
by Darklight25833
Summary: In London 2010 Rowlings books are banded by You-Know-Who and he is at full power, The Golden Trio are gone. Going back in time Isobel Wood will help the boy who lived while finding her own part in a world that she had only read about. Oc/ Not tellin P
1. One

_** November 23,2010**_

_Joy's stomach tumbled around as she watched Fred get crushed under a bunch of rocks, Her ear buzzed as she ran over to Percy who was crying "What...Fred"Said George as he fell on his knees. Joy was the only one standing her eyes where over flowing with tears as she felt like someone had punched her chest and there was a huge gaping hole No not my fred she though as she stared at the widen eyes that she always took comfort in seeing "No"She said finally collapsing beside Percy who was sobbing along with George "No my Fred"She said as her voice cracked she was on a repeat as she tried to figure out why her Fred had to die!_

_Then her head snapped up and Percy tried to grab her as she stood up and aimed her wand at Rookwood who was smirked "No Joy"Said Percy weakly as Joy walked way from Percy who was conflicted on protecting Joy or Fred's body "You Bastard!"She cried as Rookwood pointed his wand at her "Don't do it love"He warned his warning made Joy snap or maybe she had always new that she was going to avenge Freds death on some level but for whatever reason she flicked her wand and the words fell out along with Rookwoods same words "Avada Kedavra" and two green bolts hit the intended target. _

_The last thing Joy remembered was when Fred and her took a ride around the castle and his words to her "I might be a few miles away but you are the one who holds my heart Joy"..._

_..._

_"They look alright don't you agree?"Asked a soft female voice as she stood beside a redhead male who snickered "Poor lad gets stuck with a name like Fred!"He stated as the female slapped him "I personally like Fred thank you very much"She said as she crossed her arms "Oh look!"Said the male as he bounced up and down his wife's arm bouncing with him "Oh my Ron looks...well he definitely looks like your father"She said as she put it in the best way she could about his slight baldness and six pack. "I do agree doesn't Hugo look like Mione'?"He asked The woman nodded "Yes I suppose awh poor Albus! Harry you better tell him there is nothing wrong with being sorted in Slytherin!"She yelled as her husband chuckled "Joy, Calm down"He said as the woman gave him a cold look "Fred Weasley do not tell me to calm down! My nephew is troubled"She stated as she watched like a hawk._

_Fred shook his head "I think they have moved on"He said as he eyed his wife who watched with sad eyes "I..know Fred...Its hard poor Fred and Joy won't know us personally"She said as she watched Percy kiss his daughter on the forehead before she took off to take Albus's hand and pulled him on the train with him yelling "Joy!"While he blushed a very familiar blush that was only a kid of a Weasley could do. "We will look after them... They still need us"Fred said as Joy nodded weakly "No more War, no more Pain, only our family"She said looking up at Fred who grinned "Of course we will just have to watch over them"He said looking down again._

_George looked up and he could swear he could see Joy and Fred grinning like a bunch of idiots..._

_

* * *

_

"All done!"Said Isobel as she pressed the save button on her laptop "Isobel dinner!"Called her mother as she stood up and stretched, She felt guilty for ending Joy's and Fred's life like that but that was how she pictured it Joy and Fred grinning while watching the family as the others got their family to the train. "Finished that story?"Asked her mother as she handed her a full plate, Isobel smiled her mother was sorta like Mrs Weasley in the books "Yeah I got it done...Sad though how I had to end it"She said as her little brother rolled his eyes "Oh shut up Isobel! All we had heard for the last 5 years is Harry potter this and Harry Potter that! Its a book for god sakes"He yelled his hands raised and his green eyes flared to a bright blue when he was annoyed or angry.

Mrs Golden glared at her son as he quickly turned around and stuffed his face full she couldn't understand her daughters craze with this book but she had to be supportive or she would hate herself for causing her daughter pain "Oh hush John, Isobel is becoming a very good writer"She stated as she kissed her daughter's head who was staring at something with wide eyes "Isobel?"She asked as her daughter dropped the plate with a loud crack it hit the ground as the food went flying."Isobel!"She yelled as he daughter ran out of the house, Isobel could have swore she saw a patronus standing outside there front window " Ah Miss Golden I see you know what this is?"Spoke Dumbledore Isobel paled "Am I crazy?"She asked Dombledore laughed "No child your not"He said the winkle in his eye got brighter as Mrs Golden stormed out of the house "Isobel Joy Golden!"She yelled as Isobel flinched she was in trouble but it might prove that she wasn't loosing it.

Her mother stormed up to her but stopped as she saw a blue shiny bird and a man wearing a dress "Ah..Hello"She said her voice dropping in volume "Hello Mrs Golden I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"He said introducing himself as Isobel was relieved that she had not lost her mind "Are you serious?"asked Mrs Golden as she stared at the bird that suddenly flown off "Yes I am quite serious Mrs Golden I would love for Isobel to go to my school"He stated as Isobel started to laugh "John is never going to believe this"She said as Mrs golden snort "Well yes I believe he will have a hard time, but what brings you to America?"She asked as Dumbledore smiled "Yes well maybe we can continue this inside?"He asked Mrs Golden blushed "Oh so sorry of course this way"She said directing her hand towards the house.

Isobel looked around and all of the lights in the neighborhood was out "You used the Deluminator...I thought you gave that to Ron?"Isobel asked as Dumbledore nodded "Yes I suppose Rowling would put that as one of the many things I would have given to Ronald,Hermione and Harry"He said Isobel frowned and uneasily walked into the kitchen where John's plate was already placed in the sink and World of Warcraft was coming from his room. "Coffee Tea?"Asked Mrs Golden a light blush of embarrassment was on her face as Dumbledore looked around "Muggle homes are so interesting"He commented making Mrs Golden blush harder "Yes I suppose I would say the same thing to a witches home"Remarked Isobel still a little uneasy of how Dumbledore put the sentence about the Deluminator.

"No thank you."He put as Mrs Golden nodded and motioned for the living room that was done is a neutral browns and when Isobel was a child she always called it her mud room "I would like for Isobel to go to my school"He said and Isobel shuffled a little nervously on the chair "Yes I do suppose that she would love that, She has read all of the books from the series" Mrs Golden said as if she was proud of her daughters obsession with this witchcraft snot but now with one of the many characters here in her house she was beginning to believe all of it. Dumbledore shook his head "I am afraid Rowling may have changed the plot a little.."He said Isobel's eyes widened "That was why you used given instead of gave...Ron, Hermione, and Harry they died"She said her writers imagination rolled around freely thinking over what might had happen to the Golden trio.

Dumbledore nodded grimly "Yes in his third year caught a curse to the back that...did to much damage...Hermione was sent to Azkaban for life and Ronald is at St. Mungo's..Hardly remembers his own name"He said Isobel bit her lip as tears welded up in her eyes "So_ You-Know-Who_ is..."She asked Mrs Golden looked between Dumbledore and Isobel suddenly realizing her daughter was not going to come home if she did go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore nodded "Yes He is in full control...Rowling books are banded in London so I came here, You know what is suppose to happen Miss Golden"He said Isobel was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she would be going to a school that was in control by Death eaters "Now hold on a minute! If my daughter leaves will she be coming home?"asked Mrs Golden.

Isobel looked up at her mother with wide eyes "I wouldn't go now...not with Death eaters at the school"She said Dumbledore nodded "Yes they are right now but not in 1991"He said Mrs Golden was speechless as she started at Dumbledore who's blue eyes sparkled brightly, "So to answer your question mom...I wouldn't be coming home at all"Isobel said her voice cracking under the strain of her own wild thoughts. Who would she be?Where would she live? And could she do this at all? "No That is my answer...No"She said as Isobel shook her head "Mom I hate to tell you this but I am 17 in the wizarding world I am an adult"She said Mrs Golden blinked trying to figure a way around that "Your not a witch nor in the wizarding world Isobel! This is Florida!"Mrs Golden shouted her voice shaking as she watched Isobel's face switch to an extremely determined one that Mrs Golden had only see before her father died last fall.

Isobel didn't know why she suddenly so determined but she knew that all she had wanted when she started to read and write for the Harry Potter books was to be in that world facing evil along side them and helping in anyway that she could and now she was being handed that chance but it did have one off side "How would I fake being 11 years old?"She asked Dumbledore smiled "A simple potions that will make you go backwards in years, of course you will have to take it everyday or risk aging to your 17 year old body." He answered Mrs Golden leaned back and watched her daughter grimaced "What are the side affects?"She asked Dumbledore clasped his hands together and leaned back in his chair across from the mother and daughter who was showing a great interest and a better response that the others he had asked "Your mind will be that of 17 years old and will continue to grow and develop and maybe a slight queasy feeling at first"He said as Isobel nodded she could handle that "Will I have to take the potion for the rest of my life?"She asked looking over at her mother who was shaking her head and her hands shook as she got up and left the room making Isobel feel guilty.

"No you can stop once you 'turn' 17"Dumbledore replied as Isobel nodded "How would I get to 1991?"She asked Dumbledore smiled "Your the first to ask that...A Portkey that was charmed to take us there"He answered Isobel looked over at her mother who had her back to her but she could tell that this was making her hurt more than loosing her Father. "To be honest with you Isobel I have asked other people but they all shot down the offer so bad I had to Obliviate there memories of me, I believe that you are the one meant for this task but it is a lot to think about"Dumbledore said standing up as Isobel fallowed him to the kitchen. "Mrs Golden I do apologize for any grievances that I might have caused you."He said as he turned to look at Isobel who frowned "I want to do this but how do you know that it will change anything?"She asked Dumbledore smiled "I believe that you could help Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the greatest way and that is to have a friend who is kindhearted like you".

Isobel smiled back "I have one condition...could I get my wand here in America before I leave?"She asked Dumbledore took a moment to ponder this request "Yes I believe that there is a shop here that will be able to give you a wand, this would also be a wonderful way to meet your Half-brother in 1991"He said Isobel's mouth fell open as she started to wonder who in the hell was this Half-brother of hers. "Okay"She answered as Dumbledore chuckled "Have a good night Isobel I will take you tomorrow after your thanksgiving is finished"Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the door and apparated away.

"Your like your father you know"Remarked Mrs Golden who wiped away some tears, Isobel turned around as she shut the door "How so?"She asked her mind still going a mile a minute and her heart hurting a little at her mother remarking over father "He always believed in this stuff...And he always believed in doing the right thing"Mrs Golden could remember her husband going to all lengths to help someone "that is why I am having a hard time, I can't loose both of you Isobel"She said as Isobel sat down at the table her chair facing her mother who took the opposite chair. " I will help you pack and I will believe that you are going to be alright and making this time a better place"She said as Isobel stared at her mother "Your serious?"She asked wanting to know if she was going crazy that her mother was allowing her to leave.

Mrs Golden gave her daughter a small smile she always was so off " I want you to be safe and I know that you want this just as bad as your father wanted to meet a dragon"She said laughing a smiled she remembered her father picking up all things dragon maybe she can meet one herself "I will mom, I am going to go to bed...I love you"

"I love you too."Mrs Golden replied as she watched her daughter go down the hall, "Oh Sam...You would be so proud of her"She said as she reached across the table like Sam was still there "I hope she will be able to help, You where right...She is our special girl"She said as her son walked out of his room a dark look on his face "Mom, You can't let her go"He said his hands tight in anger, Mrs Golden gave her son a sad look "I don't want her to go but this is her choice"She said as John snorted "She isn't even old enough to make that choice"He said his arms crossed over his chest and he leaned on the corner coming into the kitchen. Mrs Golden smirked "Actually John, In the wizard world Isobel is of age"She said standing up and walking over to her son "I know that you will miss her but This is her choice"She said as she walked past her son to go to her room or some much needed sleep.


	2. Two

_** November 24,2010**_

Isobel sat at the table while listening to her Aunt Gabbys tales of growing up in New York, She twisted around as her mom shot her a apologizing look " Now you see there was an odd looking dog and BAM!"Said Aunt Gabby clapping her hands together for effect. "You know?"She asked Making Isobel turn around "Oh yeah"She answered smiling as Aunt Gabby grinned "See I told you that She would understand death if you put it in a objective stand point"She said standing up and kissing Isobel on the head. Isobel shook her head she couldn't believe that a dog being hit by a...whatever it was would contrast what happen to her father "Auntie sure is loud"Said John as he came up beside her and sat down on the table "Yeah just another death Life lesson"She said shaking her head.

John winced "I got the bear attacking a cat...You?"Isobel frowned "Dog being hit by something"she answered John shook his head while staring at her "I heard everything last night"He said Isobel's eyes widened "How? You where blaring World of Warcraft"She said as John smirked his eyes twinkled as he lept of off the counter "Come into the man cave"He said as Isobel stood up. Isobel didn't want to deal with the awful looking room that needed a couple of guys in hazard suites but she was curious and that was what made her go and into the god forsaken looking room "Close the door"Ordered John as Isobel's eyebrow raised "Yes Captain Sprog"She said mockingly as she shut the door and everything changed in the room.

"Oh my god"She said as the room became extremely clean with everything in its place and no more piles of clothes "Yeah...Its a reflector program I installed"He said casually as Isobel shook her head "Smart"Isobel said as she sat down on his bed which became oddly hard "That is my computer"John said moving her to the other side that was soft and plush "Ah I almost forgot"He said as he pressed a button and World of Warcraft Blared from speakers above the door "Work music"He added as he pressed another button and a screen rose from the bed and three screens popped up all running different things.

One was the house in five small square's there where camera's others ran a game and a site "Your trying to find Dad's killer"Isobel said softly as John nodded "I am..I have been working with the FBI since I hacked into there site to use there search programs"He said as he sat down beside Isobel who was staring at the computers. How could her and mom not realize that John was working with the FBI?"When did all of this start?"She asked as John gave her a smile "Two years ago...It got more intense last year when...Dad was shot"He said as Isobel reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder "Your a genus"She said as John smirked "Your a witch"He said making Isobel pull away.

"I know that it will be hard for you and mom but I feel..""Like you have to do this or you might drowned"He answered Isobel nodded "Yeah" her stomach tumbling around obnoxiously as she saw her mother answering the door " I want you to write me using this...I have no Idea if it will work in 1991 cause of the whole non existent wireless Internet but we could try"He said Handing Isobel a small compact square "An Ipod nano?"She asked as John wiggled his eyebrows "Cha and if you do this"He said flipping a small piece and it became a LED light computer "This is way more advanced than...anything I have seen."Isobel said as John nodded "Only top secret files that I hacked last year and I was able to generate this"He said as he flicked it closed "And it also has all of your songs"He said as Isobel hit him "That's my Ipod you stole!"She yelled out.

"Yeah yeah but...Hey look"He said pointing at the screen to the kitchen that held Dumbledore and a tall burly man "Is that going to be your Half-brother?"John asked his voice laced in disgust. Isobel paled slightly "I didn't expect for him to be my half-brother, and John no one can replace you"She said as she watched her mother blush at something her new Half-brother said "Why do you even need one?"He asked Isobel looked down "Cause I am muggleborn and it would make it easier if I was half-blood I guess..."She said as John shrugged "Whatever...There is a face chat thing...I got the idea from the mirror's in that book"He said Isobel looked up at him surprised "You read the book?"She asked John had a light trail of a blush he never thought he would have to admit he enjoyed the book a lot "Yeah I enjoyed it a lot"He said as Isobel grinned

"Well you can keep all of my copies than"She said patting him on the back as She herd a knock on Johns door "Time to face the wizards"John joked as the room went dark and just as Mrs Golden opened up the door the lights where on and Isobel could see the reflector as her mother curled her nose up "Isobel it is time for you to get a move on and John will you please clean up this pig pin something smells"She said closing the door from the odor "I will miss you Isobel but as long as this thing work I believe we will be fine"John said Isobel smiled "If not than I can always turn back up"She said John nodded "Lets go"He said as they stood up and walked out of the undercover room.

Just as Isobel and John reached the kitchen Isobel reached out and took Johns arm making him give her an odd look "What?"He asked Isobel frowned "Be-careful with hunting dad's killers, I have a notebook under the loose floorboard in my room...there is a tape that has what I remembered from the shooting"She said as John nodded his face turned serious "Your in more danger Isobel...Be-careful and if all goes awol than bring an owl and I will write back"He said Isobel nodded she knew that what she was walking in on was going to be the worst time in history for the Wizarding world but even now it is bad.

"Ah Isobel How nice to see you again"Said Dumbledore as he looked over at John "Ah hello to you to young man"He said as John nodded a smirk was on his face as he walked in and looked over at the young man who looked over at Isobel and Isobel smiled "Hello Oliver"she said as she walked up to him and held out her hand "Isobel Golden and my brother John Golden"She explained Oliver looked over the girl who was going to be his half-sister and he could see some things that looked like him but not much "Hello nice you meet you"He said his voice laced in a English accent with a twinge of Scottish " That is going to be a problem"Said John Mrs Golden looked over at her son who now was eyeing the both of them with an intense look.

Isobel frowned "What is going to be a problem?"She asked pulling back a loose strand of her blonde hair and John raised an eyebrow turning to Dumbledore "Is there a spell that could change her hair color, and accent?"He asked Mrs Golden placed a hand behind her as Dumbledore nodded "Of course"He said as he pulled out his wand and John tuned to Isobel who looked over at Oliver "I agree, My Half-sister can't be walking around with a southern accent" Isobel's eyes narrowed "What is wrong with my accent Oliver?"She asked Oliver looked down at her and a light blush was forming on his face "Nothing just your going to an english school and it would be awkward"He said. Isobel smirked "Oh chill Oliver"She said lightly as Oliver looked over at John "Good luck, Now lets get her talking right"He said winking at Isobel who shook her head "Fine"She said as Dumbledore flicked his wand and Isobel's hand shot to her throat "That's Odd"She said feeling a slight tingle of warmth.

Isobel blinked as she spoke again totally amazed by her own voice "Wow I sound like Oliver"She said as John snorted "Yeah yeah now lets get rid of the blonde look and turn it into a redish brown"He said Isobel frowned as Dumbledore waved his wand and her long blonde hair turned into a dark reddish brown " That is odd"said Dumbledore as Isobel frowned "What?"She asked worrying that they messed her hair up "You have a blonde roots"said John as he pulled her to the mirror in the living room. Isobel stared at her reflection her long hair was now an reddish brown and the roots was Isobels natural light blonde hair "Great"She said playing with her hair trying to get use to the odd drastic look. "You look good"said Oliver as he came behind Isobel with a small smile, She smiled back as she bit her lip "I look at least sorta like you" Oliver chuckled "Yes I suppose so "He said shrugging his large shoulders and gave Isobel a wink in the mirror.

"We have to be going now, and we will leave tomorrow"Said Dumbledore as he tucked his wand into his pocket and gave Oliver a long look "Take Isobel to the three heads and get her a wand"He said as he sat down at the table and Oliver grabbed Isobels arms "I will see you soon"She called as they apparated away in a pop.

* * *

Isobel felt nauseous as she clung to Oliver to steady herself "I know its a little jarring but you will be fine soon"He said looking at a fountain that Isobel had found recently "We are in St. Augustine and this is the three heads?"She asked after a moment to get use to her surroundings "Yes this is it"He said as He walked up to the fountain and pointed his wand at the fountain Isobel came closer as the heads started to move and one spat out water at Oliver who took a step back "I am an instrument.. You can't see nor touch, but, only hear.. What am I?"Asked the center head as the left one grinned "Three times is all you get, three wrong no enter"warned the head as Oliver looked at Isobel who was thinking about this riddle..You can not touch it nor see it..but you can hear it..."Your voice?"She asked the heads who laughed "Yes!"Shouted the center one.

Oliver tucked his wand in his pocket as the three heads moved back and there was the sounds of shuffling people and shouts of mothers trying to find there kids "Lady's first"Said Oliver waiting on Isobel to walk though and into the active street, Oliver let his hand rest on Isobels back not wanting her to go running off. To his surprise she walked up to a lady who had a couple of bags in her hands "Miss, Can you point me to a wand maker?"She asked as the lady snorted "Over there young one!"She said with a flick of her hand turning away and walking off "Well isn't she a pleasant witch"She commented making Oliver chuckle "Lets get inside" He said as they walked into the small shop it was a slightly dirt with wand boxes piled high.

"Wow"Said Isobel as she looked around and was amazed by all of the wands and the trinkets like chocolate frogs etc, "Why Hello!"Shouted the owner a tall lanky man with curly grey hair that was thinned out in the front and in the back it was pulled into a pony tail making Isobel want to snort in the quite oblivious mid-life crisis "Hello I am looking for a wand"Said Isobel as the man nodded "Of course, I am Felix Morrison"He seemed to announce everything with the way he talked and his motions where fluid and lively "Nice to meet you"She said as He walked to the very corner of his shop and after a few clanks and slaps he reemerged with four dark boxes "Lets try these"He said as he pulled out a Rosewood wand. Isobel shook a little as she reached out and grasped the wand "Give it a swish"Felix asked His eyes grew wide as the vase busted into a power like material.

Isobel blushed "Sorry"She said laying the wand back into the case as Felix grined "One second"He said as he walked back into the back leaving Oliver and Isobel who was quiet embarrassed "I have never seen such an ugly wand"Commented Oliver making Isobel nodded "Not the most pleasant wand"She said as Oliver shook his head "It is odd that you already know the world and such"He said Isobel was about to respond as Felix came out with a Ebony case and it looked to be very old "This is not a wand that I would recemend but that wand you just held was my most lovable wand that I have in this shop."He said as he carefuly opened the Ebony case.

"African Blackwood Handle with Oak Length" Exclaimed Felix as Isobel looked at the wand it had a nice structure not too thin but not too thick at all "10 1/4 inch, Now this is the kicker a Peruvain Vipertooth heart string"He said Oliver let out a low whistle and Isobel looked confused "What?"She asked reaching out to touch the wand that was cool and hot to the touch "You see child a Dragon's heartstring is a rare thing because the dragon must die or well that would just be barbaric, the Peruvain Vipertooth is a poisonous dragon so it is very rare to use such Dragon because of the Powerful punch it has and also it stings anyone who isn't its owner."Felix said with a grimace "I also found out that this one has a little bit of the dragons venom in it"He added.

Isobel grasped the wand and Felix clapped "You have found yourself a wand madame"He said bowing as Isobel pulled the wand out and gave it a swish and the vase pulled itself together "How much?"Asked Oliver pulling out a small bag "8 Gallons"Felix answered as Isobel looked over her wand, She couldn't believe that this was her wand and she was glad she didn't go to Olivanders for a wand. "Remember that this wand is a one person wand now"Said Felix sternly handing Oliver the empty box "Yes sir"She said placing her wand in her pocket "Lets get you back"Said Oliver as they walked out, Isobel stopped as she saw a book shop "Can I look around?"She asked Oliver nodded "Sure"He said walking into the Quidditch shop next door.

Isobel was glad she got along with Oliver so well and was relieved she didn't get Draco Malfoy or Nevile Longbottom, She walked into the store and looked at all of the titles "59 uses for Dragons blood"said one as she smiled a little her father would love to have a real book on dragons "Got your head in the clouds miss?"asked a tall blonde man with a crooked grin showing off is less than perfect smile "Yes I suppose so"Isobel replied as the man came closer " I am Amo's Nightly"He said holding out his hand, Isobel looked down as she took his hand his sleeve rolled up to reveal the dark mark. Isobel's stomach twisted as she looked up at the man not allowing her face to form a fearful expression "Joy Moore"She said using her character's name hoping she could get away to warn Oliver that Death eaters where here.

"Beautiful name...May I buy you a book?"He asked his eyes sharpened as she went to shake her head but stopped "You are too kind"She said giggling a little as she looked at the titles "Here is one for you, I already bought it when I saw your beautiful face with that man"He said his voice laced in hate as he spoke of Oliver "Oh thank you!"She said bouncing up and down with fake glee that she perfected by dealing with Aunt Gabby. Amo chuckled as he stare at the beautiful woman who would make a nice wife "Glad to make you happy miss, Now if you would be so kind as to come with me"He stated Isobel grasped the book harder as she nodded fear creeping up the back of her neck as her mind raced with what she could do but all of the spells she might not be able to do because of her inexperience with a wand.

Amo pulled her into a back alley his hand tightly grasping her forearms as Isobel walked into four death eaters who grinned wildly "Mate, she sure is beautiful"One stated in a almost bark like voice and Isobel's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Fenrir Greyback "Thank you sir"She replied pretending to my startled by his voice not the danger of having four death eaters around her, "Do you know who I am?"Asked Greyback smirking so his pointy yellow teeth where showing "Fenrir Greyback"Isobel spoke Amo's gave Isobel a light push "She is yours"He said snatching the book out of her hand as he gave her a small smirk "Be good love"He said Isobel pulled out her wand and pointed it at Amo whose smirk widened, Isobels head was running with useful curses and hexes but she knew only a few would actually do any good "Now she get's testy"Grunted Greyback as he went for Isobel who whipped around "Confundo"She called out as Greyback shook his head and staggered around and Isobel spotted two going for there wands and she waved her wand and placed a Jelly-fingers curse on them making it hard for them to grasp there wands.

Isobel saw a brick across from her and behind Greyback who was shaking his head "Accio brick!"She yelled as the brick zoomed up and smacked Greyback in the head knocking the werewolf out, Isobel watched as Amo's held his wand "Now girl you will drop your wand understand!"He ordered his eyes looked around and Isobel could tell he was not wanting to draw any attention to them and the book he was holding was tight in his grasp as if it would act as a shield, Isobel kept her wand out and in front of her "Petricus Totalus"She called her arm flicking out as Amos pulled together and slapped onto the ground like he was being held by a bunch of wires. She went to lock the others up but they already ran away "Nice friends you got"She said picking up the book "Useful dark curses and jinks"She read out as she dropped the book feeling as if touching it would curse her.

Isobel was thankful for when she was younger practicing switch and flick that Proffesor Flitwick would do in the book, She ran into the street and she saw Oliver walking out with a grin on his face and dropped as he saw Isobel coming from the alley wand drawn and a cut on her shoulder "Isobel are you alright"He asked as he touched her shoulder making her wince "Yeah just fine lets get going"She said as she placed her wand back in her pocket and pulled Oliver to the three heads who parted and Isobel hurried out of the exit as fast as she could."What happen?"Asked Oliver as Isobel pulled him behind some bushes "I ran into 5 deatheaters"She said her hand finding her shoulder that was slightly bleeding "How did you get away?"Asked Oliver pulling out his wand to heal the cut but all it did was close a little but not much "I used my wand, It won't heal right...Greyback was one of the deatheaters"She said making Oliver take in a deep breath.

Isobel shoulder stung as she looked out from behind the bush and could see an old married couple looking at the fountain "How could you have knew any spells?"He asked Isobel smirked "Rowling put some in her books and I used what I knew, trust me I don't understand how it worked ether"She reassured him, Oliver shook his head this was not good "lets go"He said tucking Isobel's arm under his and with a pop they where gone.

* * *

Isobel was packing her extra day with her family ruined by those stupid deatheaters "You alright?"Asked Oliver as he stood by her window staring out it, "No not really"was her answer as she threw her stuff in the duffel bag "I am sorry that I couldn't hear you"Oliver said his voice sounded almost pained as he looked at Isobel who stared at him. "Oliver its fine really"She assured Oliver who shook his head "No Its not, I am suppose to be your brother and..I failed even before I got started"He ran and hand through his hair making it stick up in odd places. Isobel didn't know what to say and everything that she was thinking of saying sounded just plan awkward so when John popped his head out relief spread through Isobel "Oliver man come to my man cave"He said winking at me as Oliver looked at me "Man cave?"He asked confusion was almost comical as John rolled his eyes and muttered "Wizards" and dragged Oliver off.

Isobel folded her shirt and stuck it into the large bag, Her stomach twisted around nervously "Can I come in?"Asked Mrs Golden with a light knock on her daughters door "Sure"Called Isobel who every-time she looked at Isobel she was amazed how odd her new hair color look and how it made her light hazel eyes pop. "How are you holding up?"Mrs Golden asked concerned over all the commotion that Isobels return caused "Alright I guess"She said as she bit her bottom lip Mrs Golden help her placing clothes in the duffel bag. "How is your shoulder?"Mrs Golden asked her eyes traced over the small scratch "Itchy and probably not going to heal right...just my luck to run into Greyback"Isobel snorted zipping her bag and pulling out a small phone "Here you go mom"She said laying the phone on the bed.

"What is a Greyback?"Mrs Golden asked really wishing she never asked as her daughter replied in her new accent "A Bloody Werewolf" Isobel pulled the bag up as her mother looked about ready to faint "A Werewolf?"she asked again hoping she didn't hear Isobel right "Yup a werewolf, He was in human form but by the way he looks there is not a lot of a difference"She replied trying not to freak out her mom more than needed "Ah"She said as we walked out of the door. "Are you ready Isobel?"Asked Dumbledore as he stood up from playing with the digital photo frame that Mrs Golden kept instead of tons of photo's around the house she always liked less clutter "Yes headmaster"She said as Oliver grinned "Well Miss Isobel Wood I have promised on my very favorite broom that I will protect you so...yeah"Oliver said as John nodded " Be careful Isobel"He warned as Isobel nodded "Of course"She said pulling John into a hug "I am going to miss you so much John"She said as he nodded "Yeah"He answered his eyes glittering with tears.

Mrs Golden wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a long hug "I love you Isobel"She said as she kissed her daughters head and pulled away cause she knew that she had to or risk not letting her go ever "I love you too"She said Isobel took a long look at her mother and brother knowing full well that this was going to be the last time she would see them. "Come on"said Oliver as he shrunk Isobels bag and she tucked it into her pocket, They walked out of the house and down to the old shack that was beaten up "Why are we stopping?"Isobel asked as Dumbledore looked down "There is the Portkey"He answered pointing "A Pink flamingo?"She asked Oliver grinned "Yes It was my Idea"He answered as they circled the small pink flamingo.

"Hold on tight" was the last thing Isobel heared as a brilliant light flew out and her head started to spin as she fell into a circle of bright lights knowing the momment her feet touch the ground she wasn't in Kansas anymore


	3. Three

_**August 24,1991**_

**_Isobels POV_**

"Isobel!"I heard someone say as I felt a hands take a hold of my shoulder and shake a little "Isobel!"Said the voice again, I could feel the cold granite floor press into my back...wait...now I remember "Oliver quit shaking me" I snapped as I opened my eyes, Olivers green eyes sparkled with fear and now relief as he helped me up "That was one awful ride"I said the only thing I remember about the ride is that stupid black hole. "Yeah I agree"Oliver said obliviously unamused by my more than graceful fall. "Lets get you to Madame Pomfrey"He said as he helped me down the long corridor to the hospital wing that was cleared out from the summer "What day is it?"I asked feeling a warm breeze instead of the harsher one of November "August 24th a day before school starts"Oliver said helping me sit down on the bed.

"Mr Wood, What happen?"Asked Madame Pomfrey before I could ask any sort of questions "She fell."He answered as I looked over at the woman who had her hair up and a tight bun her eyes where brown and show her displeasure at Oliver's blunt statement "Yes I am sure that is a reason, I would rather here it from her?"She said eyeing me now, I blushed as I looked over at a mirror and noticed I looked younger "I guess I fell, I don't know"I stated honestly. "Well Lets see"She said waving her wand as a bright screen popped up and started to flash "What is that?"I asked Oliver chuckled as Madame Pomfrey frowned "Child this is your diagnostic report, What is your name?"She asked the screen disappearing "Isobel Wood"I answered almost flawlessly.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Oliver with a small smile "Oliver your sister is fine probably just a little bruised"she assured him with a smiled as she looked over at me "It was a pleasure to meet you hopefully you won't need me at all"She said briskly turning around and walking back to her own quarters. "I am younger...How?"I asked as Oliver turned slightly red as he rubbed the back of his neck with a large hand "Well I had to get you here but we couldn't risk anyone noticing so I..."I raised my hand "You know suddenly I so don't want to know"I answered as I stood up on my own two feet and noticed how shorter I had gotten "Eh...Here I go being fricken 11 years old"I said as Oliver chuckled "Oh hush, Your going to stay in the Gryffindor common room tonight Hopefully it will be permanent" He said.

My stomach sunk I hadn't thought about being sorted into a house "Yeah I hope so too"I said as Oliver and I reached the fat lady who stirred and glared at us from under her lids "Password?"She asked with a voice that sounded more like a mans than a woman's but I guess it was from the sleepiness. "Plum drops"He answered as the portrait swung open and I could almost feel the heat from the fire calling me, I ran through it and was struck with how warm the whole room is It had deep reds that where outlined by gold that seemed to be just as relaxing. "Breath taking isn't it "Oliver asked his face circled into one of his famous grins "Yeah"I replied as I sat down on the love-seat facing the large stone fireplace that was cracking and the warmth of the fire seemed to take away all of my anxiety about all of this.

"We need to talk"I said as Oliver sighed "Yeah yeah"He answered siting down at the other end "Watch your feet"He said as I tried to tuck my cold feet under his body "Hush, What is my story?"I asked as Oliver frowned "I don't know...What is it?"He asked I blinked as I realized that it was up to me and that was dangerous to ask any writer "I have a mother and a father"I said pausing to collect my thoughts "I grew up in a muggle home, When my father was..shot My mother became depressed and I was having to help more"I said as it almost was like my old life but not quite "I got my Hogwarts letter making my mother tell me that my father was really my adopted father and my real father was yours...We met a few days after that and me and you became close"I said Oliver frowned "What happens to your mother?"He asked My eyes widened I never thought I would have to kill my mother "She...disowned me not wanting anything to do with this Magic Snot anymore"I said lightly as Oliver nodded "Sorry, I know this is hard for you"He said patting my leg ending the serious conversation and a light one started ranging from Quidditch to family.

Of course it still didn't help that my stomach was tumbling with nerves as the night drew on and the closer it came to the day that I would have to sit on a stool and pray to Merlin that the hat will put me in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff or any other house. I sighed as I leaned my head back and relaxed under the heat of the fire, My lids fluttered closed as I felt Oliver get up and a warm blanket draped over my body as I fell into a deep sleep.

And that was how my first day at Hogwarts ended...


	4. Four

_**August 25,1991**_

If I told you that I wasn't terrified the moment I woke up than I would have been lying, Oliver had woken me up just a few minutes ago and by the nasty red mark on his cheek I gave him a good wallop "Its your fault, Shaking me when that blasted scratch is still sore!"I hissed as he rolled his eyes "Oh please get ready so we can go to the train"He said standing up rubbing his cheek "Why?"I asked as flinched when my feet touched the cold stone. "We need to seem like we are headed to Hogwarts like everyone else and it will give you a chance to make friends"Oliver said with a grin I sighed as he pulled me up "Now off to the perfects bathroom for a good scrub"He said dragging me out of the portrait and down a corridor, I blushed as I he pushed me into the large bathroom that was like a swimming pool.

"Here is your bag and I will get your robes that will need to wear."Oliver said as he left me, I looked around and saw a mermaid looking at me with a curious expression. Now that was creepy that I was being stared at by the mermaid that was coping me and I grabbed my brushed and pulled it through my new red hair "I see the Mermaid has taken to you"Remarked Oliver making me jump "Don't hit!"He yelled as he dropped a black pile of clothes and holding up his hands in a 'I surrender ' wave. I rolled my eyes "Oh stop being a drama king"I said as I stared at the many scents and twirls that the Perfects bathroom had "Yeah yeah here is your Hogwarts uniform, You have two hours to clean up and get somthing to eat"He said as he closed the door and I could hear his foot steps walk away.

I bit my lip as I played with the faucets and finally got one that smelled like Dragons Blood and I inhaled deeply as the water filled up withe red bubbles "Its not even real Dragons blood"I said to myself as I watched the bath lake since it was too massive to be called a bathtub fill up with a deep red water. I sighed as I striped down to nothing keeping my back from the Mermaid who kept on trying to sneak a peek, I looked at my scratch that was a bright angry red "Son of a bitch"I cursed as the hot water touched the scratch but after a moment it seemed to stop the aching, itching, and dull burning that I had woken up with. I smiled as I relaxed in the deep red bath and I wondered what house I would be put in I of course always though Gryffindor the wining side but now that I think about it I could go either way but I guess that could be said for anyone.

I slowly let go of all of my thoughts and just let me marvel the nice hot water that seemed to hold me in a nicely wrapped coon of red, I heard a knock and I lowered myself into the water more before yelling "What!". I almost let myself be pulled under the water when Professor Snape barged in and raised an eyebrow "Here is your Potion Miss Wood "He said as I stared at him speechless with a bright red blush on my face "K..Kay"I stuttered as he nodded and walked out of the bathroom and I suddenly felt cold in the still warm bath so I got out and dried off with a towel and slid into my favorite pair of Jeans that had a hole in the knee and a little bit higher one from skidding with a bike when I wanted to show off with Johns friends and the hot local boy watching me.

Obliviously that didn't work and I ended up with two stitches in my knee from the wicked stunt that I picked up, I did date the hot guy but I found out he was a total freak so there went my prize for those awful stunts for his affection. I pulled on a black shirt with a scoop neck I frowned as I realized how stupid it was for me to wear a scoop neck when I looked so young and I hardly could wear my small bra without looking off I shook my head and wondered if I could go through puberty again it was hell the last time. Once I got my van's on and shrugged into the black robe and I placed the other one's in my bag as I looked at the hovering Acid green potion that floated there almost to taunt me, I grabbed it and swiftly left the bathroom and walked down the hall and paused at what I thought would be the door's to the great hall.

I bit my lip as I opened the door and closed it and I was shocked by the skying charmed ceiling that was still slightly grey like first daybreak "Over here" I heard Oliver as I walked down a row of tables and sat down beside him and I noticed a few of my Professors where here including Professor Snape who gave me a cold look "So..."I said as Oliver gave me a grin "You should try the Kippers"He said pointing to a plate with a few pieces of I have no Idea "What is a Kipper?"I asked I sounded like my mother as Oliver gave me a odd look "It is salt cured Fish"He explained as I winced "No way.."I said as Proffesor Flitwick shook his head at me "You should try anything first"He commented and I frowned "I don't do fish"I stated and he gave a hearty laugh for someone his size.

"I agree with that!"He said as he sipped his drink with a umbrella in it everyone smiled except for Professor Snape who rose an eyebrow at me I suddenly realized that I had yet to drink the green acid potion that was resting in my lap,I poured me some Orange juice and pulled out the small test tube of the potion and Professor Snapes gaze finally left mine "Oh what is that for child?"Asked Professor Flitwick and I looked over at Oliver who's eyes widened slightly "My Cough"I said as I popped out the cork and held my breath as I downed in potion in one gulp, Sour apple was the many taste of the potion so I knew that I would be able to handle taking it over and over again. "Thank you Proffesor Snape for all of you help in ridding me of this cough"I stated giving a forced cough for good measure, I could have swore that Proffesor Snape had slightly more color as he turned to me and drawled out "Of course,Miss Wood".

I pushed back a grin as I placed some eggs and Toast on my plate, I went to grabbed the Ketchup and Oliver grimaced as I put a little on my eggs "Ew Ketchup on your eggs really Isobel?"He asked I grinned as I placed the Ketchup up and took my fork swirling my eggs in the red condiment "You should try anything first Mr Wood"I said copying what Professor Flitwick told me waving a piece of egg in his face. Proffesor Flitwick chuckled as he watched me lean closer to Oliver who leaned away "Come on brother open up and try this awesome thing"I said poking him in the lips with the egg that had ketchup on it. "Your..."I smirked as I caught him in mid sentence stuffing the little bit of egg into his mouth "I believe that is one for me and zero for you Oliver"I said pulling back and went back to eating my food.

Oliver swallowed and chased the taste back with some tea "Gross Isobel and you tricked me"He said and I raised an eyebrow "So?"I said as I heard Professor Flitwick lean over to Professor Snape and say "I bet she's going to be in your house" Professor Snape looked over at me "I hope not"He drawled and I bit the inside of my cheek to not reply to the comment. We sat in quiet a few times I had talked to Professor Flitwick about different charms and he would answer with vigor "Are you ready to get going?"Asked Dumbledore with a soft smile as he rose from his chair, I grinned "Yes I am"I said as I stood up and looked at Oliver who picked up a piece of toast "Alright I am ready now"He said shoving the whole thing in his mouth. This time I grimaced " And you say that I am gross, Small bites Oliver or you might choke...I won't save you"I said as he narrowed his eyes at me "Goodbye Professor Snape Professor Flitwick"Me and Oliver said as we walked out with Dumbledore who looked around and motioned to the Gargoyle statue "Peppermint snaps"He whispered.

The gargoyle's wings flared out as it curled up revealing a staircase, "Let us hurry don't want to be late"Dumbledore said as we walked up the staircase and into the room that had so many trinkets around and I knew I would never be able to see each one without visiting again and again, "Isobel"Called Oliver and I snapped around to see Dumbledore smiling and his eyes twinkling "I do presume you would be curious but off you go to King's Cross Station"He said. I bit my lip as I watched Oliver grab a handful of Floo power and stepped into the fire place "King's Cross Station!"He yelled as he threw the power into the green fire that flared up and he was gone, Dumbledore helped me into the fireplace and I felt my stomach clench with nerves as I threw the power to the fire and clearly stated "Kings Cross Station" and I felt like I was fly my stomach lurched and fell and I knew that this was the actually beginning of my story


	5. Five

_Oliver took my hand as he helped me into a compartment and helped my trunk up, "We didn't know you got a girlfriend Oliver."Said a masculine voice. I turned around and come face to face with the Weasley twins "I am not his girlfriend"I said "We know..."Said one of them I rolled my eyes and looked over at Oliver who shook his head "Isobel this is Fred and George Weasley, Guys this is my sister"He said The twins stood up and pulled me into a hug that was more like a samwhich "Awh Oliver has a sister!" One cooed "And a little firstie too"The other one said. _

_Oliver gave me a 'Your on your own' look, This was not what I expected at all being crammed in between the two twins I had been writing about a couple of days ago, I felt my cheeks heat up as they started to rock me back and forth. "Did I miss something?" a female voice said and one of the twins pulled away from me to attack her "Oliver has a sister! Can you believe it!" I was turned around to see Angelina pulling off Fred "No I can't"She said I smiled as I pulled away from Georges hold " Hey I am Isobel"I said holding out my hand and Angelina took it giving it a firm shake. _

_"I am Angelina Johnson"She said I smiled as Oliver cleared his throat "Alright I need to get the rest of the team so we can talk tactics, This year we will beat Ravenclaw or die trying"He stated walking out of the compartment "He really is crazy about Quiditch isn't he?" I said staring at the door, Fred and George sat down bring me down with them. "So your a first year then?"Angelina asked I nodded trying not to turn even more red with the twins staring at me and George was playing with my hair "What house do you want to be in?" Fred asked or who I assumed to be Fred "I suppose Gryffindor since Oliver is in that house-" "And two handsome twins"George interrupted me. _

_I laughed "Yes you two are but that is not the reason for me wanting to be in Gryffindor"I said smiling as the twins leaned away from me as Oliver came in dragging a couple of other girls behind him "Girls this is my sister Isobel, This will be her first year."Oliver told them as they sat down "I am Katie and this is Alicia we are the teams Chasers along with Angelina" Katie said with a kind smile, It feels weird to be young again with people who are 'older' than you treating you like a small child that got lost in the supermarket and it took a lot for me not to scream when they would get that tone with me except for the twins cause I knew they where doing that on purpose. "Nice to meet you Katie, You as well Alicia"I nodded the girls smiled. _

_I could hear the trolley and soon the door slid open "Anything from the trolley dears?"The greying woman asked Fred and George got up and grabbed a couple of things but I stayed in my seat I didn't need any sweets but I did want them, but I knew that the sorting was going to make my stomach queasy "You want anything Isobel?"Oliver asked me I shook my head "Naw Oliver I don't think I should" Oliver nodded getting my meaning, Fred and George sat back down one on either side of me. _

_"We need a seeker any ideas of who?"Oliver said I sighed leaning back "I heard Vic is going to try out."Angelina said but she didn't look happy, Oliver grimaced "Can he even fly?"He asked Fred leaned over "Vic is in the same year as Oliver, His first flying lesson was on the broom backwards...Bean?"He asked holding it out I narrowed my eyes at it then took it and popped it into my mouth,I stuck out my tongue "What god awful flavor did you give me?"I asked him He grinned "Sprouts I think can't really tell unless your the one risking your own mouth"He said tapping his chin. George handed me the bag "Care for another?"He asked I looked over at Oliver as he talked and talked about Quiditch "Does he every chill?"I asked taking two beans._

_"Nope he never stops..." _

_"I would think you should know"_

_"Being his sister and all"They twins batted back and forth_

_ "Half- Sister, We share the same father"I said wincing at the sour flavor "We have four brothers and one sister"George said I tried the best to looked at least somewhat surprised "Really?"I asked George nodded "Yup Bill is the eldest he is a curse breaker in Egypt"_

_"Than there is Charlie who works with Dragons is romaina" I giggled "That sounds awesome"_

_ Fred shrugged popped a bean into his mouth "I think curse breaker is better." _

_"Percy is our boring brother " _

_"A real stickler for the rules"_

_"Pretty boring"_

_"Ron is the youngest boy, He is a firstie as well."Fred said I nodded trying not to look back and forth at there twin banter, It was odd I always had a trouble writing them doing it but I was have no trouble at all fallowing it. "What do you think George?"Oliver asked him, "Sounds positively wicked"George replied not even knowing what he was agreeing too I looked down to hide my smiled and tried really hard not to laugh. "Than we have a sister who is the youngest Weasley" Fred finished I nodded trying to get comfortable in the seat, Then I was pulled sideways my feet in Georges lap and my head in Freds, I could feel a blush work its way on my face as Fred smirked down at me "Get some rest, Isobel"He said I paused a moment looking into Freds blue eyes for any trouble but I relaxed when I saw none. _

_Sighing I closed my eyes and just thought about everything, For one I did not expect to be greeted like an old pal by everyone, I haven't even seen Harry but I did know that I would get to see him and hopefully get to talk to him, "She looks so peaceful" Fred cooed I could hear Oliver snort "Watch out she will knock you one"He warned him. I felt guilty about that but he shook me and touched that scratch that I should have gotten Pomfrey to look at it,I guess I fell asleep cause the next thing I remember is someone playing with my hair "Wakie wakie firstie"Cooed Fred and for a moment I really thought I was having a elaborate dream. _

_Then I heard Oliver "Isobel get up now" I opened my eyes and glared at Oliver who was standing over me with an amused expression "What master?"I asked he started to laugh and I could see Angelina rolled her eyes "Lets get changed Isobel and maybe I can fix your hair"She said my hair?Oh god I got pranked, I got up real careful like only elbowing Fred twice and kicking George once "I can not believe this"I said grabbing my clothes and storming out of the compartment with Angelina right beside me "What did they do to my hair, Turn it green, purple, black, grey.."And I went on with every color I could think of even "Rainbow swirl"._

_"Not exactly, I actually think it might be a actual accident" Angelina said I looked at her with a 'really I don't think so' look and I pulled open the door and went inside I quickly changed into my uniform and stepped out to see the damage, "Oh Merlin"I said really I wanted to be like any full blooded American and go 'what the fuck' but I decided that it would be more proper to say 'oh Merlin' than a cuss word. My hair was knotted and had jelly beans in it, My hair was wet or at least damp when I got on the train "Here I have a brush lets untangle it"Angelina said grabbing some of my hair and started to brush through it..Then I saw it the blonde part of my hair had been dyed by all of the jelly beans "Oh dear heavenly mother this is not going to come out on its own"I remarked and Angelina laughed "No it won't I am afraid since I can do any magic until we are in Hogwarts your going to have to be sorted that way"She laughed. _

_Maybe I went bonkers or the ironicalness of this situation made me do it cause I started to laugh as well and soon we where laughing down the train and back into the Compartment "You have a wonderful sister Oliver"Angelina said catching her breath as she sat down, Oliver nodded than he got a good look at me "What is that?"He asked I giggled as I took my stop in-between Fred and George " Every flavor bean hair color"I said the twins started to laugh " Can't you get it out?"Oliver asked I could see he was worried about me being picked on but really now that I think about it I find it pretty funny myself "Nope, I don't mind it really it could have been worse"I said Fred grinned "We didn't really mean to do that.."_

_"Yeah it was all his fault.."_

_"No it wasn't Forge"_

_"Yes it was Gred" _

_"Boys"I said looking at both of them "Its fine really, I don't really care as long as you didn't jinks it off or color it pink"I said as the train hooted and Oliver stood up "Lets get you to Hagrid "He said I nodded suddenly felling like puking, Fred and George pulled me in-between them and kinda acted like a shield from all of the people trying to get off of the train "Oi Fred George what do you got there?"Asked a boy with a grin "Lee this is Olivers sister.."_

_"Yeah mate a beauty isn't she.."_

_"and a firstie as well" _

_I will not blush I will not blush I will not blush was my mantra as the twins continued to embarrass the snot out of me "Hagrid I bring you another firstie"said George I never given much thought on how large Hargid was until I was standing in front of him " Thank you boys"He said I was pulled around to face Oliver "See you in Gryffindor"I said He smiled "Yeah"He said walking away then the twins pulled me into another samwhich hug "so sad Fred..."_

_"Yes so sad.."_

_"Having to let our Isobel fly the coop" _

_"Having to grow up.."_

_"Fred, George let her go she is practically about to pass out from embarrassment"called out a boy who had the same red hair as the twins, "oh Ronnie-kins Isobel is our friend and she loves it" George said I pulled away from the twins with a smile "I do love a hug but Ron is right I was getting a little hot"I said they shrugged and walked away but Fred paused "Make sure your in Gryffindor" He said sternly but his eyes sparkled with amusement, "No pressure though"George said with a smile. _

_Laughing I nodded turning around fallowing Hagrid " I am Hermione Granger"said a girl with frizzy curly hair, I smiled "Isobel Wood"I said she smiled as well "I am Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter"Ron said pushing a boy forward. I felt my heart warm seeing the unruly hair and the round glasses "Well nice to meet you both"I said then I saw the castle "Beautiful isn't it"Hargid said I nodded "Yes it is"I said Hermione looked paler and Harry did too. I got in the boat with Hermione and a few other student, I was thankful that I didn't have Fred or George with me they probably would tip the boat._

* * *

_After McGonagal gave her speech I felt sick as Draco Malfoy offered his friendship with Harry and to my pleasure he turned him down, I nudged him with my arm "Crazy isn't it everything here is very different"I said Ron frowned "Not really" "Well not to you, But to Harry and I its all new."I said he turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't think about that" He answered I smiled "Its alright can't help it really"I said I was not nervous as I walked into the great hall no I was excited and happy, Everyone was staring and I saw Fred and George sitting by Oliver who grinned and gave me a thumbs up._

_I smiled as well as we stopped I could see the hat on top of the stool and then McGonagal lifted the hat __"When I call your names you will come forth and_ I_ will put the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted" She stated I bit my lip and I had to stop my fidgeting "Are you alright?" a girl with red hair asked I smiled "Excited"I said she nodded "Me too." "Hermione Granger"McGonagal called out, Hermione stepped froward telling herself it would be alright "Down right mental"Ron whispered to Harry and I hit him on the arm "Behave"I hissed this was it I was getting sorted, Than after that I will have to only worry about saving Harry and the rest of them. _

_Snape was staring at Harry "Gryffindor!"The hat called out I clapped for her even if the other firsties gave me a weird look...Oh lord I did not think Firstie first year I mean gosh I am not going to become a part of the jokester gang besides they are probably trying to make me feel better and then prank me. I ran a hand through my hair as I felt eyes on me "Susan Bones" McGonagal called out and the girl from before moved up there I frowned in the book the whole Bones family will be killed. I closed my eyes "Hufflepuff"The hat called and McGonagal didn't even pause before calling out "Draco Malfoy", I opened my eyes to see Draco giving me a smirk as he walked past me, I stuck my foot out and he tripped I looked surprised as he almost fell on his face "You st.."He started but McGonagal cleared her throat. _

_Giving me one last glare he got on the stool and the Hat barely made contact before screaming "Slytherin!", A loud cheer erupted from the green table Ron paled "Not one wizard in that house didn't go bad"He told me and Harry "Ronald Weasley"McGonagal said and I pushed Ron a little to get him to go up there I bit my lip cause I knew that it was my turn I was going to be sorted into a house, I was bouncing as the Gryffindor table cheered for another Weasley into that house "Isobel Wood"McGonagal called out and I hopped up there, I quickly sat down "Ah! A wood again, Lets see you could do very well in Slytherin, that cunning but your brave" The hat said I didn't really care which "I have made my choice Gryffindor!"The Hat said McGonagal lifted the hat and I could see Oliver clapping along with the twins and I went down but paused to nod at Harry 'Good luck' I mouthed as I sat next to Hermione "Congrats Isobel"Angelina said I smiled "Thanks"I said watching Harry get up there and the whole tables went dead silent. _

_I knew where he would end up or at least I hope I was right, I watched along with everyone as the hat seemed to ponder long and hard about this "Gryffindor"The hat called out and I stood up in my seat clapping as he walked over to us smiling and he took a seat next to Ron a ton of people said congrats and then the feast started "Oh wonderful I am starved"I said grabbing some potatoes "Me too"Ron said Harry looked at him weirdly "We ate tons of sweets on he train"He said Ron let out a gasp as I looked I saw a ghost and I mean a real ghost "Oh hello Sir Nicolas"Percy greeted "How was you summer?"He asked Nearly headless Nick floated up and gave a sigh "I got denied again to be in the headless hunt"He spat as the other ghosts poured in except for the bloody baron who would float near Snape like a dark mass "Your nearly headless nick"Said Ron quite amazed by him. _

_Unlike Ron I was relaxed after running into him on my way to breakfast "Nearly Headless, How can you be Nearly headless?"Hermione asked Sir Nicolas shrugged "Like this"He said pulling his head away from his body and shown us, I paled "Thats gross"I said moving my eye sight down at the plate, "Forgive me Lady Wood, But I just had too"He said grining as he flown away I tired really hard but failed I started to laughed "Why did you dye your hair like that?"Hermione asked I could feel a slight bristlness from her question, I let it roll off of me "I fell asleep on the train and my hair was still damp"I paused I really don't know how Jelly Beans ended up in my hair "She was with my brothers Fred and George so probably pranked to look like that"Ron replied I nodded "We didn't mean too.."Fred said crossing his arms "For once" George added._

_ Percy frowned at his brothers and then turned to me " Forgive my brothers they acted like buffoons and not realizing that it would hurt your feelings."Then he turned to the twins "Haven't you learned not to mess with a girls hair, They want it to look pretty not like..like..."Percy was lost for words and then I realized that he was trying to find a word that wouldn't insult me but get the point across. "Like the Easter bunny shitted Jelly beans in my hair" I said Percy went red and the twins started to laugh, The other first years looked either embarrassed or where laughing as well. Percy cleared his throat "Not what I would say"He said finally, I nodded "I could tell but thank you, I actually found the whole thing to be funny"I said. _

_"You will enjoy Gryffindor, You should be really good at flying with Oliver Wood as your brother"Ron said I shrugged "I didn't really think about it but maybe"I said I looked over at Harry who had a far away look "I can't wait to try out Potions"I said "I don't Proffesor Snape supposedly hates Gryffindor students"Ron whispered "Who is that?"Harry asked I almost pointed him out but I corrected myself and just grabbed more food "Him at the end is Professor Snape, He is the head of Slytherin"Percy said. I looked over at him, He looked angry and stern but he looked the same when Oliver and I had breakfast "Lets get going to the Common room, First years over here with me"Percy shouted and I winced sense I was so close to him._

_"Hurry up fallow me"He kept on saying much to my frustration I wanted to tell him that we had gotten the point the fifth 'hurry up', We reached the same Fat lady as before "password"She said I smiled at her regal pose or at least try to be "Cabbot Draconus"He said I frowned I liked the old password but leave it to Percy to pick the most biggest word, I blanked out at the rest I walked over to the couch and sat down "Are you not going to check on your stuff Isobel?"Percy asked me siting down as well but stiffly like he had a pole on his back. "No I trust the Elves, Oliver already told me"I said catching Percys look, I pulled my legs up "Have you given much thought to what you want to do when your out of school?"Percy asked I frowned "A bit early for that don't you think?"I asked Percy bristled out like Hermione at that "No, I knew I want to be apart of the ministry before I even started school"He huffed. _

_I guess I was getting good at letting the huffy statements roll off of me cause I sat up staring at him "You never thought about becoming a Curse-breaker like Bill or even to go to some magical place and find the cure from some awful aliment?"I asked him, Percy laughed "Child's dreams"He said I smirked "Maybe they are but anything is possible with a little work"I stated. Percy looked at me with a smile and he seemed to relax " That is true although I can not see myself doing anything brave like that"He said I frowned "You in Gryffindor for a reason Percy"I stated as I saw Oliver come up "Hey Isobel"He said finding one of the chairs and Percy tensed up again. _

_I sighed leaning back "Yes?"I asked raised an eyebrow and Oliver handed me a jar "What is this?"I asked opening the jar seeing the acid green I placed the lid back on it, "What you bloody well asked me for, Fred and George was tempted to put worms in it"Oliver acted I smiled "Alright Ollie I get your point, I should be thankful and shut up" Percy's nose rose a little "So Percy don't you have Perfects duties?"Asked Oliver, "No not for the moment, I was just being nice you your sister Oliver"He stated "Oh I bet she enjoys that" Oliver said "We where having a nice conversation Ollie"I stated Oliver shrugged "All I am saying Isobel is I know how you hate being treated like a little girl"He said That was one of my biggest pet peeves but I was a little girl or at least on the outside "I am a little girl, But Ollie your right I having people treat me like a child lost in a supermarket"I said. _

_"Whats that?"Percy asked I looked at him confused for a moment before I realized that Magical towns didn't have Supermarkets heck I don't even think London had a supermarket maybe a market but not a supermarket. "It is a big place where Muggles can get everything they need"I said Percy stood up "Ah, I have to go know but that does sound like a awfully big place"He said walking back out of the common room. I sighed leaning back "Don't fall asleep here Issie"Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced "Its hurting again?"He asked I nodded "Throbbing"I answered sitting up "I am going to go to bed Ollie see you in the morning before class"I said kiss him on the cheek. _

_Oliver nodded"Of course Isobel"He answered I moved my way up the stairs and into the first dorm where the first years stay, I closed the door I looked around and I felt a sense of pride. I knew in a way that I would be in Gryffindor I mean I was brave enough to leave everyone who I loved to save a boy who I didn't even know, I bit my lip as I changed into a baggy t-shirt and I pulled out the Ipod. Closing the curtains to give me a little privacy I flipped it open 'No signal' in bright red letters popped up I tried to search up there was nothing. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I closed the ipod and turned it off getting off of my bed I placed it in the far back of my trunk, I rubbed my cheeks with the back of my hand I wasn't alone I had his memory for the moment and when it would be 2012 I will show myself again. _

_I slid under the covers and let my arm come up to cover my eyes, "To them it will seem like a few hours or minutes but to me it will be years"I whispered to nobody, and if someone heard me they would only think that I was home sick, Which lets be honest I am but that will not stop me._


	6. Six

_I started the day in a blurr I met up with Oliver at breakfast, and I remembered to take my potion for once without being stared at by Snape who seemed to know if I did or not. Now I am in Transfiguration waiting on Harry and Ron who are late and Professor McGonagal wouldn't start with out all of her students "Will she just start they are late but it dosen't mean penalize us"Hermione hissed, I shrugged "Either way we have to go to the library"I told her she nodded and got such a excited look._

_I couldn't ever get excited about going into the Library and studying all of the time, I turned around to see Harry and Ron come in "Good we are not that late"Ron said then Professor McGonagal jumped off of the table and shifted forms that was what I wanted to do become a animagi, "Your late Mister Potter, Mister Weasley maybe I should transfigure you into a watch?"She asked ignoring Ron telling her how cool that was, "Sorry Professor we got lost"Harry said Hermione rolled her eyes "Maybe if they wouldn't dally around than they would have found it"She said under her breath. Professor McGonagals lips twitched "Than perhaps a Map? I think you can find your seats boys"she said turning on her heels and started class._

_I found that Transfiguration was a class I could love and I mean love all of the things we will get to do and the thesis's are something I love to do even in my Muggle school I loved to write out papers more than creating something for a project. "I love it"I said to Hermione who nodded "I particularly enjoy the writing aspects"She said I nodded "Me too"I said watching Harry and Ron going down to the dungeons where our next class was "Good luck"Said Fred walking out with George who gave me a wink and ruffled my hair._

_I was nervous but excited as we walked in and took our seats I stayed far away as I could get from Nevile I didn't know if he would be as bad as the book led him to be but I didn't really want to test that theory. I was fixing my still dyed hair as the door slammed and I felt my heart jump into my throat and my wand hand jump to my wand " There will be no Foolish wand waving."He ordered storming out to the front his robes flying backwards I had to bit my lip from laughing he was really kind of dramatic. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses"He paused I actually think it was pretty what he described in all honesty._

_"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."He sneered and I saw Harry writing something down I winced as Snape cut into Harry deeply with his words. I knew he didn't think of himself as a hero, Heck he didn't even know who he was, I watched Hermione practically jumping at Snape to answer a few of the questions and he ingnored her not even looking at her "You will write down each and every word on here and you will learn it cause if not you might just leave here with less of a limb"He said I sighed jotting down the notes and focusing on the studying what he had asked us to study. "Miss Wood do you have problems with your hearing?"He asked I looked up "No sir"I answered his lips curled up "Than what did I ask for you to tell me?"He asked I felt my face flush in embarrassment "I was too focused sir"I said looking at the table._

_Snape seemed to pause for a moment before sneering out his question "What is Knotgrass used in?"He asked I looked away from him well I didn't know if it was right but in the books it was used for a Polyjuice potion, What the hell did I have to loose? "Polyjuice Potion"I answered Snape's eyes narrowed "What is the potion used for?"He asked I fought a smile now this was easy to answer "transformation into a another person"I said "10 points..."He paused and I frowned "to Gryffindor" I smiled and I picked back up my quill and resumed writing down my notes._

_After Potions class I felt as if I could tackle anything I got 10 points by Snape! "I heard you got 10 points by the old bat"Fred said coming up beside me and George was on my other side, "Yes I did" I said walking up a flight of stairs "We are impressed"George said twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers I shrugged "All I did was answer a potions question"I said "Yeah but it is Snape.."Fred said I rolled my eyes and I saw Harry walking a little bit slower "Hey"I said as I stopped so he could catch up "Isobel what are you doing?"He asked I smiled "I am stopping on a staircase waiting on you"I said I looked over at Fred and George who had disappeared probably down a hidden way. "Oh"He said I nodded "I figured you needed a little cheering up after Snape's snarky attitude "I said softly walking closer to the great hall for lunch " He hates me"Harry said I shrugged "He probably hates everyone"I said pulling him into the Great hall and into our table._

_Sitting down I noticed Oliver was giving me a smile which I returned "Hey Isobel, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me later today?"Hermione asked I nodded "Sure I can't wait to get on a broom what about you Harry?"I asked him He shrugged "I don't know what its like, So I guess"He said "Me too I have no idea"I said Angelina took my side "Hopeful you will suck Isobel our your brother will be all over you"She warned I nodded "Yeah I know but it would be fun" I stated "Besides I want to be able to knock Oliver down a peg or two"I added with a wink leaning closer to Angelina, She laughed "That would be entertaining to see"She said "see what?"Asked Ron sitting down beside Harry._

_"Nothen"We both said at the same time, I smiled "Mails here"said Ron I watched as the owls flown down and I sorta wished that I would get a parcel or a letter either one would be fine by me. "Nevile got a remembrall" said one of the boys in my year, I looked up to see the ball fill with red smoke Nevile frowned "The only problem is that I can't remember what I am suppose to remember"He said Harry leaned over to me "What is that anyways?"He asked me I smiled "A Remembrall when it glows red means the person holding it forgot something, I don't understand the usefulness of it when if you forgot what you where suppose to do how does that make you remember it?" I said Nevile turned red "I would have to agree with you"Nevile told me. I gave him a smile before looking back down at my plate suddenly a little bit nervous about flying class._

_I would love to play Qudditch like Oliver I always found that it would be so freeing to be on a broom but a big secret of mine is that I am terrified of heights even when I was little I would scream if anyone tried to pick me up now I just get nervous and tensed. "I will walk you out to where Madame Hooch is"Angelina told me standing up, I nodded getting up as well. "I am scared of heights"I stated half way there when I stopped my hands clenched and my back hurt as it tensed up, Angelina stopped and started to laugh "Your scared of heights?"She asked I nodded "I bluff good though but I am terrified" I said Angelina grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the corridor "You have to do this then, I was scared as well especially after Oliver told me his first Quidditch match was like"She stated I forced myself to keep up with her._

_"How was it like?"I asked "He didn't remember he got hit in the head by a bludger __and was knocked out for a week"Angelina said my eyes widened and I turned on my heels to go the other way "Oh heck no! I am not going to be killed!"I said pulling Angelina who was pulling me the other way."Hold your Hippogriffs Isobel"Angelina said yanking me hard that I ended up on the ground "You will get over your fears, I did...There was a reason of why I wanted to walk you there" Angelina said her hand on her hip and her dark eyes glaring at me and her tall frame was making me feel extremely small "And what was that?"I asked holding out my hand. She took it helping me up " If Oliver walk you there than you would have to hear about tactics and horror stories"She said shaking her head at the memories of Olivers stories._

_I rubbed my but that was sore from falling on the hard stone "Also I want you to know that you have a friends here, I know that Fred and George can be a handful but we aren't just trying to suck up to Oliver by being nice to his little sister"She added I smiled "I sorta thought that, Thanks"I said Angelina shrugged "Lets get you on a broom"She said this time she didn't have to pull me I went willingly, I couldn't help the smile that pulled on my lips I had friends and with the most unusual people I would think to make friends with._


	7. Seven

My butt was sore and I was having to get on a broom and fly around, I was standing in between Hermione and Nevile, and trust me it was not my idea to be stuck by Nevile it was Madame Hooches. "Hurry up now, Stand on the left side of your broom, hold your hand over the broom and command it up"She stated I bit my lip "Up"I said the broom flipped "Up!"I heard Harry said I watched as his broom went to his hand. I can do this "Up!"I ordered and it floated up "Hurry up"I yelled and it came to my hand, I watched as Neviles hit him and Hermiones was twirling around.

Eventually all of the students had gotten there broom up, now came the hard part "Now grip your brooms tightly so you won't slip off of the end" Or get hit by a _bludger_ I added silently in my head as Madame Hooch continued "Swing your leg over and kick off with your feet as hard as you can then tilt your broom down and land, At the sound of my whistle"Madame Hooch was about to blow the whistle when Neviles broom started to hover than it shot off with "Longbottom!"Hooch yelled out trying to get him to come down but he was panicking.

Malfoy was laughing and I glared at him and watching Nevile being flung around like a rag doll, then he almost hit us! I hit the ground along with Madame Hooch and Hermione. I sat up as I watched Nevile get hung up on one of the poles I quickly turned away as I heard him hit the ground after a few ripps of his robes "Mister Longbottom let me see"Said Hooch as she looked at Neviles arm "Broken wrist"She tutted I knew that but seeing Nevile being flung around made me less pleased to be here. "Keep to the ground our you will be out of here quicker than you can say Quidditch"Madame Hooch warned as she took Nevile to Madame Pomfrey, I stood up with the help of Harry "Thanks"I said He nodded.

I watched Malfoy throwing the Remembrall in the air "If the fat pig had this than he would remember to land on that large arse of his"Malfoy sneered before I could snap at him Harry has stepped forward "Give it to me Malfoy"Harry ordered. Malfoy smirked and stepped on his broom floating up " I think I will leave it for Nevile to collect..."He seemed to ponder a moment before swinging fulling on his broom "Maybe on a roof?"He wondered Harry mounted his broom "What are you doing Harry? You don't even know how to fly"Hermione said as Harry ignored her and kicked off. "Come and get it Potter"Malfoy spat out his name like a barb.

How can that boy be so damn mean?I wondered as my grip on my broom tightened and I fought really hard not to fly up there just to knock Malfoy off of his broom, Malfoy flipped around when Harry went after him and I cursed under my breath "Shame he didn't fall"Hermione whispered "Agreed"I said She looked at me and I shrugged "Get it Harry!"I yelled as Malfoy thrown the Remembrall, Harry paused a little before going for it and Malfoy landed on the ground and the Slytherin Firsties circled him congratulating him "Don't look so sore Wood I am sure he will be out faster than even Quidditch"Malfoy sneered I took a step foreword and Ron stopped me "His not worth it"He whispered to me.

"You as well Malfoy, You where up there too" I spat out as I looked at Harry who looked excited and he was holding the Remembrall I smiled and let out a cheer along with the other Gryffindors as he hit the ground "Perfect"I said as I watched McGonagal come up " Come with me Potter"McGonagal ordered taking Harry away with her and Madame Hooch came back and out Flying lesson resumed. My first time on the broom was not as scary as I thought I was having fun and I was right it felt freeing to be in air, I moved around and I felt good until Malfoy tried to knock me off of my broom which was scary sense I done a full flip like he did "Malfoy ground now!"Hooch yelled blowing her whistle and I went down as well slightly shaken up by the experience.

"Miss Wood I want you to get back up there"Hooch ordered me and I did what I was told...

* * *

"We heard that you flown.."

"And was good at it.."

"Not as good as Harry.."

"Who is Olivers new seeker"

Fred and George batted back and forth as they walked me back into the castle "He made Seeker?"I asked they nodded "That's what we said"George said playing with my hair again. I spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron walking to the trophy room this was it I had to fallow "See you at dinner."I said walking away from the twins who where grinning "Harry, I wanted to congratulate you on getting the Seeker position, Oliver is probably just as happy"I said smiling Harry frowned as Hermione pulled both of us over "It is in your blood Harry, see"She said pointing to a Quidditch cup with the name James Potter on it and Chaser above "Wow your father was a chaser harry?"Ron asked him Harry shrugged "Yeah I guess so"He said.

We where walking up the stairs when they started to move "Whats happening"Me and Harry said holding on "The stairs move remember"Hermione said irritably, I turned a slight pink "Lets just fallow it before they decided to move again"Ron said and we moved into the door, It was dark and spooky I jumped as the fire roared to life "We shouldn't be here"Hermione said I turned around and saw Ms Noris "The cat"I said as it started to meow Harry grabbed my arm and we ran until we found a door "Its locked"Ron yelled as he tired to get it open "move"Hermione ordered pushing Ron aside and pulling out her wand "Alohomora"She whisper and the lock unlocked.

We all pushed each other though the door and I closed the door my heart was pounding, I could hear Flitch's shoes on the pavement and I held my breath "I think hes gone"Ron whispered I opened my eyes and let out a gasp glaring at us was Fluffy the three headed dog, Hermione screamed and Fluffy lunged at us Screaming we pushed though the door again and we all had to push the door closed. A three headed dog, Oh lord I paled and ran a hand though my hair "Bloody hell! Who keeps a blasted Three headed dog!"Ron shouted as we hurried away from the corridor "I have no clue but that was close"I said as we walked down the corridor that will lead to the fat lady.

"Cabot Draconus"I told the fat lady before she could even start talking to Harry who she seemed to adore "Thanks"Harry told me as we walked into the common room "I am going to bed before any of you can get me into trouble"Hermione stated her nose turned up she stomped away "She is obnoxious"Ron said doing the same, Harry frowned "I don't like that dog"Harry whispered I nodded "Go to bed we will figure it out"I told him he nodded and walked up the stairs.

Like last time I sat down on the same couch, That was scary I swear that dog had the most largest mouths ever but also it made me want to go to the library and read about them "I see you are not tired again?"I looked up to see Percy, I grinned "Yeah, I am use to staying up late"I said He nodded and sat down his back straight "I stay up for Perfects duties"He said again he seemed to relax again like I was suppose to snap at him or something. "Do you know if it is possible to have a three headed dog?"I asked him, Percy looked at me with a confused look "Yes it is possible" Percy answered I nodded pulling my legs up onto the couch after I pulled off my shoes.

"If you want I could get you a book on the creature if you like?"Percy asked I nodded "That would be great I don't know where to go in the library really."I said biting my lip, It was the truth in one of my free periods I tried to find a book and I could figure it out. "You have an hour until you have to be in the common room and another hour for my perfects duties I could show you if you like?"He asked as he pushed up his glasses with his finger, I nodded "Sure"I said pulling on my shoes. Percy held out his hand and I took it helping me up He guided me to the door and he kept a hold of my hand as we moved down the corridors and the stairs that where moving around.

As we moved down the halls I noticed everyone gave us space, "Why is everyone not wanting to dump into us?"I asked Percy who turned slightly pink " They assume I will deduct points"He told me stiffly, I moved so I was beside him and I smiled "Odd"I said " I heard you almost got pushed off of your broom."Percy said as we walked into the library where Madame Prince shooshed us "Sorry"I whispered as we walked farther back "Yeah Malfoy did it, Please don't tell Oliver"I said as he let go of my hand and he ran a hand along the books almost like a caress. "I won't but this is Hogwarts, He will hear about it"Percy whispered as he pulled out a book "On the book shelves here"He pointed to a small square gold plaque "Will tell you where you are this one is 'magical creatures', Here is a small section on a three headed dog."Percy explained to me.

I leaned over the table and Percy scooted the book closer to me "It says that a three headed dog has a muggle mythological standing"Percy said I nodded "Cerberus the unsleeping hellhound guarding the gates to hades, He was undefeated until Orpheus sang to him it sent him into a deep slumber"as I spoke I realized that Fluffy kinda was like that mythology Quirrel will be like Orpheus and put Fluffy to sleep to gain entrance just like Orpheus. "Sounds like your familiar with Muggle Mythology."Percy said I nodded "I enjoyed reading Greek Mythology when I was younger, I think my mom thought it was safer for me to read than some magical fairy tale"I said only slightly lying to Percy. "Why your mom is Olivers?"I shook my head "No I am Olivers Half sister, My mom was a muggle who got involved with a wizard" Percy rested a hand on mine "She hasn't even wrote"I said frowning "She will it has only been a day"Percy reminded me I nodded.

"Anyways...Thank you for your help Percy"I said He nodded "I would like to look at a book as well"Percy said walking over to another section I gave the book a good look and yup that was Fluffy staring at me and growling, Shivering I closed the book, I couldn't help but find some of the moving pictures and chocolate frogs made me a little creeped out. I walked over to Percy who was gripping a small book in his hand and picking up a larger one "Muggle fariy tails?"I asked him He turned a little bit pink "I find this subject to be interesting."He huffed I laughed quietly "If you have questions you can ask me"I told him, I picked out a greek Mythology book out of the shelves and handded it to him "It should have the story of Orpheus and Cerberus"I explained.

He greedly took it and he pushed his glasses up that where cricked, I reached out and fixed them "There"I said pulling away "Thanks"He told me, I smiled this was so weird. We walked up to Madame Pince who looked at me with an glare "I will take good care of the book"I told her already knowing that she was not liking me taking the book "Oh I know that much Miss Wood, Mr Weasley would never allow a book to be defiled"Madame Pince told me. I knew she would jinks the book to do things to people who tried to hurt the books, Percy nodded and pushed up his glasses and grabbed his books.

Fallowing Percy was not the least bit awkward, He was just and quiet as me and it made a peaceful journey back to the common room "I will leave you to your reading Percy, Thank you again"I said kissing him on the cheek and then I went to bed, I swallowed some of the growth potion and I made sure to hide it in my trunk before crawling into the bed.


	8. Eight

I was having a girls day...Well sorta me, Katie and Angelina where hovering over Oliver and Harry who looked a little bit stunned to see the Quidditch box that was shaking and rattling from the Bludgers, I had to steal Freds broom which was an easy endeavor probably cause he already knew what we where doing and approved as long as I didn't hurt his broom of course. I felt a comfortable rush as we circled above them "Ten sickles Harry doesn't get the bludger"Katie said I looked over at her, Her hair was in a pony tail and she was smile, It was a kidding bet not a malice filled one "I think he will, He did catch the Remembrall."I said my legs where kicking back and forth "How was that anyways did that Malfoy boy really hurt Nevile to get it?"Angelina asked I snorted and rolled my eyes "Who told you that rubbish?"I asked

"He's been saying that"Katie said that was just like Malfoy stupid spoiled Pureblooded child "Malfoy is a lying git, Nevile's broom shot off on its own and he broke he wrist on the landing.." Of course I wouldn't say that he got hung up on the torch holder and that he pushed off to hard "He must have dropped the Remembrall and Malfoy picked it up spitting off rubbish and Harry told him to give it to him, Well you know the rest Malfoy got on his broom threw the remembrall and Harry caught it outside McGonagals office window."I explained. Angelina smirked flipping around "I think Malfoy is a spoiled little rich Pureblood"Katie spoke as Oliver let one of the Bludgers go I spunned around to not get hit by the angry ball I bit my lip as I tail spined around for a good five spins before I managed to stop.

Angelina laughed "Nice spin Isobel"She said Harry saw us but made no move to tell Oliver who was wrangling the Bludger into the trunk, "I guess we have been found out"said Katie who blushed when Oliver stood up and his shirt rode up and I could see a few inches of his tone body, Wow He did have a good body but eck that was my brother even if he wasn't by blood "You like Oliver?"I asked Katie who turned a few shades darker, "Oh Katie has had a crush on Wood since her first year practically"Angelina told me. I smiled "Katie I won't tell him, I know better than that"I told her. She looked pleased about that cause she leaned beside me and half huged me "Thank you, Now why have I been seeing you with Percy Weasley?"Katie asked I laughed and swooped around "Percy likes the same books as me, He is actually nice"I said Angelina snorted "If he just pulled out that large stick" Angelina said.

I couldn't really agree for the last couple of days Percy has become someone I love to talk too, I enjoyed debating about the mythes of gods and goddesses, He helped me with my homework and he would tell me stories about the Burrow "He's alright Angelina, He's just a little tense"Katie said I nodded Angelina pulled her scarf tighter "Oliver is leaving with Harry lets go"I said turning around and heading into the Quidditch pitch where the twins stood in the entrance to the Gryffindor locker room "Fancy seeing a firstie on my broom George."Fred grinned him and George was leaning on each sides of the entrace there leg sticking out so if we wanted to pass we would have to step over it.

"I told her it was alright Fred"Angelina said Fred's grin deepened "Oh we know"George spoke standing up straight, I had already dismounted the broom and handed it to Fred "Thank you Fred"I said He shrugged "Your smooth on a broom Isobel, Maybe Oliver was right.." I frowned "Maybe we should show you how to play Quidditch"George finished "She cain't play until next year"Katie said she looked confused but I knew what they where getting at " Next year Celina is going to be graduating, You would need a back up keeper" I said they nodded "What else would be better than.."

"Two woods" I nodded "I think I like this plan too, Surprising as it is"Angelina muttered, I walked over to the exit and they fallowed, I felt giddy I was going to be a second Keeper next year. "Alrightie well I have to get to Charms wish me luck!"I yelled running out of the door. "Good Luck!"They yelled.

* * *

"Now class remember the movements Swish and flick."Repeated Professor Flitwick waving his own wand as a example, I was nervous I knew I could preform spells but now that I actually knew what I was doing it felt almost harder "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too.."Flickwick went on. "Now eveyone has a feather and begin." This was it I can do it!

I watched as Ron kept on saying it wrong and then Seamus tried to take off his eyebrows again, Hermione huffed "Ronald it is not Leviosen its Leviosa"Hermione corrected him Huffing Ron glared at Hermione "Well since you know so much you do it."He said I turned my attention back to my feather, There arguing is getting worse and more times than I can count I have heard Hermione's sniffles from her bed when going to bed from a late night talk with Percy. The feather is mocking me "Wingardium Leviosa"I said swishing and flicking my wand and the blast feather didn't move "Try again Miss Wood"Urged Flitwick who was looking over to me,I was sitting the closest to him so he was able to watch me which did not make me feel better.

"Yes Professor"I said again I tried "Wingardium Leviosa"I said and the Feather never moved, I glared at the feather and my wand heated up "Wingardium Leviosa!"I shouted and the feather flew into the air and lit on fire, My lowered my wand and cleared my throat "Well that was embarrassing"I said Seamus laughed "You will get use to it at least you didn't burn your eyebrows off"He told me I shook my head pulling my head into my arms that was crossed on the desk.

"Practice this for homework"Flitwick said I stood up and was about to back out of the class when Flitwick spoke "Miss wood could you come over here for a moment"He said I nodded Hermione gave me a concerned look and I shrugged He didn't give me another Feather unlike Seamus so I must have done something wrong "Can you tell me why your feather blew up in mid flight?"He asked me I shook my head "No sir, I know I can do spells but this one is giving me trouble"I told him. He nodded "Mr Wood has told me of your experience with more of the advanced spells, I can not stress to you how it is a must to learn simple spells"He told me I nodded "I understand your problem Miss Wood, Remember Swish and flick"He told me, I nodded and walked away anoyied at myself.


	9. Nine

This was the most amazing thing in the world, I was in the locker room with Harry who looked a bit pale "Harry it will be fine you will do wonderfully."I said as Oliver called them up for a speech before the game, I watched as Oliver droned on his arms waving around and he had such a maniacal gleam in his eyes that made me want to laugh. "We know he speech by heart already.."

"Every time its the samething.."

"and every time we loose Oliver tries to drown himself in the showers.."

Fred and George where sitting beside me one on each side, George was playing with my hair and Fred was grinning like he had ate a canary "A bit of a sore looser?"I asked the twins laughed "More than that, We think Oliver would kill the whole Slytherin team if he could get away with it."George grinned his fingers twirling a strand of my hair around. "I hope Ollie doesn't tell Harry his story of his first Quidditch match"I said Fred chuckled "He probably will.."

Great poor Harry, I was terrified to get on a broom thanks to Olivers less then comforting story and now Harry was going to have to go out and face tons of students and the Slytherin team with Flint as captain. Marcus Flint is a huge guy, He makes Oliver look small and those teeth of his are a real grizzly sight. I stood up "Have a good game guys, Try your best"I said as I made my way out of the locker room and into the stands, It took me a couple of minutes to reach Hermione and Ron who looked at ease with each other, Thank goodness for that I was about to pull out my hair if they didn't start becoming friends soon.

"Ello"I said standing beside Hermione "I read all about Quidditch, Its a fascinating sport it takes bravery and skill"Hermione told me and Ron, Ron snorted "My brothers all play Quidditch, Ginny tries but Mum doesn't like it very much" I looked into the field it was huge I could barley make out madam Hooch on the ground "Fred and George are beaters and wasn't Charlie a skeeker?"I asked Ron who nodded thustasticly "Yup, mum was not happy to have Fred and George being beaters but they are dang good ones, Charlie was captain before Oliver he did quite good too not as good as Harry though".

I nodded nobody was a good as Harry on a broom, Even if half of it was pure dumb luck, Lee started the announcements and I saw Harry looking a bit pale "Oh no Oliver told him his story."I whispered "What story?"Hermione asked I winced "Olivers first game he got hit in the head by a bludger and woke up in the infirmary a week later"I said Ron gulped "Even I would be a bit tense to play Quidditch after that"Ron said I kept my eye on the game I walked closer to the edge as I saw Madame Hooch "I want a nice clean game"She warned eyeing at the Slytherin team.

"Why is she give Slytherin such an awful look."Hermione asked "For a girl who read up about Quidditch you don't know much about it.."I elbowed Ron and he shut up "Slytherins are dirty cheats, They win by the most awful tactics, Like shoving people off of there brooms"I explained Hermione huffed "Thank you for at least explaining it to me instead of belittling me."She snorted Ron turned around and look at her "I am not...be itling you"He said I covered my mouth as I let out a laugh "It is belittling not Be itling"Hermione corrected.

"That's what I said!"Ron shouted turning around "Angelina has the quaffle!"I shouted as I watched Angelina zoom across the field throwing the quaffle in as if she was practicing to get in the ring, I cheered clapping my hands "Angelina Johnson gets the first point of the game 10 Points to Gryffindor!"Lee announced I jumped up and down, I booed as Flint had the quaffle "Idiot."I hissed Hermione looked at me confused like but kept quiet. I cheered as Oliver flipped around and smacked the quaffle away from the ring with his tail of his broom.

"Woot! Go Oliie!"I yelled He herd me and nodded his head, I laughed clapping as hard as I could, Quidditch was everything I thought it was, I was itching to play, "I think Johnson is going to get another point!"Ron shouted as Angelina sunk the quaffle in again "10 points to Gryffindor!"Lee announced I jumped up and down my long hair bouncing up and down with me and I heard Seamus coughing pulling out his wand "Isobel, your hair is getting in my face let me put it up."He said I tucked my hands on my hair and pulled it close to my head "No way Seamus I would like to keep my hair"I shouted over the crowd.

Hermione pulled out her band that she puts her hair in "Here use this"She said I took it and pulled my hair into a bun "Put away your wand Seamus"I warned he put it away rolling his eyes, I turned around to see Flint grabbing one of his beaters clubs I watched as the bludger was hit by Flint, The twins tried to get the bludger but it hit Oliver "Oliver!"I yelled "10 points to Slytherin!"Lee shouted after saying somthing about Slytherins that was cut off by McGonagal. I watched Oliver on the ground his broom half way across the pitch away from him, "He's fine look Madame Hooch is getting him up"Ron said She was but Oliver had a bloody nose and was holding his head.

"Bloody gits"I shouted waving my arms at the Slytherins as they cheered, I looked way from them as the Slytherin Chasers trapped Angelina batting her back and forth I winced as Angelina hit the tower flying off of her broom and down the to the bottom "Dirty cheats"Ron growled "Is she alright?"Hermione asked I frowned "She better be or I will hex their balls off"I hissed my wand burning into my side, "Bloody hell She is scary"I heard Seamus tell Dean and they moved a little bit from me. I didn't care they where cheats every last one of them and they needed to learn respect of the game! "20 points Slytherin!"Lee announced after some more ranting that McGonagal stopped.

"I think Harry sees something"Ron said elbowing me and pointing to Harry who went to get the snitch but started to buck around wildly "Whats going on?"Ron asked I growled "Someone is charming his broom"I said "Yah I'd have to agree with you Miss Wood"Hagrid said "Its Snape"Hermione whispered I looked over and I saw Quirrel staring at the broom and Snape trying to use a counter curse..._Why didn't he just punch Q_uirrel I shook my head he doesn't know who yet"What do we do?"Ron asked as Harry fell from his broom and grabbed ahold by his hands his feet dangling.

"I got it watch Harry"Hermione said crawling away, I pulled out my wand and kept an eye on Harry and Snape, Come on work dang it I thought about charms wasn't there a cushion charm that Percy found last week...I can't remember.."Your on fire!"I heard someone shout I looked over and saw Snape's arm fling out and hit Quirrel as he stomped on his cloak, I watched as Harry's broom stopped swing around so Harry could get back on "She's brilliant"Ron said I put my wand away but my body was still not wanting to relax, Harry could have gotten seriously hurt from that height.

"Get it Harry!"Shouted Hermione much to me and Ron's surprise, I turned around already knowing that Harry would get the snitch, I needed to see how Oliver and Angelina was doing...

* * *

"That bloody hurt, At least I didn't get knocked out"I heard Oliver telling Angelina who crossed her arms "Oh hush Oliver"Angelina said, I bit my lip as I walked in with some flowers that Fred and George transfigured for me "Hey Gryffindor won, Harry got the snitch"I said placing the flowers on the table "Good I knew he would do good"Oliver said I touched his cheek with my hand and he winced "Are you alright?"I asked He nodded "Just a little bit bruised up, Professor Snape is making some bruise paste for my cheek"Oliver explained I nodded and looked at Angelina who had a wrap on her wrist "I am fine a bit bruised but I have felt worse".

I heard a tinking sound, I looked around "What is that sound?"I asked still trying to find the sound, Angelina and Oliver looked around too "I don't know...Who gave you those flowers?"Angelina asked after a moment of looking around "Oh Fre..."I stood up leaning close to the vase that was rocking back and forth, "Fred and George transfigured them for me"I finished, Oliver and Angelina pulled back there bed sheets and limped out of the bed, We started to back up as Madam Pomfrey walked in tsking "Why are you out of bed!"She asked walking up to us, "I wouldn't do that Ma.."Oliver paused as the rattling got worse and then the flower and the vase exploded coating Madame Pomfrey and and us in a thick green slime.

Oh my god, Madame Pomfrey seemed frozen than she turned around slime running down her face "Get out now, Mr Wood, Miss Johnson you as well."She ground out "Sorry"I said as we back out of the room and out the door afraid of what the Med-Witch could do.

* * *

"Fred, George Weasley that was not funny!"Angelina shouted at them, I crossed my arms the slime running down my back now, Angelina looked pretty comical Her dark complexion and the color of the green slime was not doing her any favors, Her black hair was in a ponytail and the slime was running slowly down her hair and plopping onto the ground, Her hands where on her hips and her dark eyes gleamed with something borderline terrifying. the twins where laughing as hard has they could "Oi! We could have been sent to detention for your stunt!"She yelled, I placed a hand on her shoulder and instantly wished I hadn't it made an awful squelching sound"Leave them alone, Angelina they will never quit."I said She growled "I know but ugh, Its getting sticky"She complained I nodded "Lets get cleaned up and I will ask Professor Snape for the bruising paste for Oliver"I said.

* * *

"No Miss Wood"Snape told me for the second time "But Professor Oliver had a huge bruise on his face from a bludger your team captain chucked at him"I stated, I was in Professor Snapes office, It was dark and gloomy with tons of specimens jars and books that probably would try to eat you without a proper spell first."Are you insinuating that Mr Flint purposely hit that bludger intending to hurt Mr Wood?"Snape said not even looking up from his grading, I paused the scratching of the quill was all I heard "I know he did, Marcus Flint's position on the Slytherin team is a Chaser not a beater."I said, This was horrible why was I having to fight for a fricken bruise paste Oh yeah Madame Pomfrey was scarier than Snape right now.

Snape looked up his dark eyes meeting mine, I didn't know what to do look away or let him in crap, I looked down "Yes he did intend to hit Mr Wood but why should I care?"Snape asked me his hand paused grading, I swallowed nervously "You shouldn't nor do you Professor, I am only asking for the Bruise paste you where making for Madame Pomfrey..It is for Oliver anyways."I said Snapes top lip curled into a smirk "You will have to ask Madame Pomfrey, Miss Wood." I sighed turning around "If you want that particular container."Snape finished I turned back around to face him "I will give you another container of the bruising paste for one thing Miss Wood."Snape said I could feel his eyes on my face and I had to fight the urge to look at him.

"Yes?"I asked "I need to know who is wanting to harm Potter."Snape asked I bit my lip I couldn't tell him could I? Wait Snape already suspects Quirrel so what if I could just insinuate instead of out right telling him that it was Quirrel "You know who it is Professor."I stated looking up at him, He nodded getting up and moving over to a small box, He lifted it up and pulled out a small round container "Here you are Miss Wood"Snape said handing it to me, I nodded taking the paste "Also next week your potion will be done, Come by here and I will give it to you."He told me I nodded "Goodnight Professor"I said walking through the door.

Half way out of the Dudgeon's I heard Mafloy and Flint "I want to be on the team"Mafloy pratcily ordered Flint, I pressed my back up against the wall praying they went in a different direction "Your not in the right year,Malfoy"Flint said his sounded peeved at him, Mafloy snorted "Didn't stop Potter-" "Gryffindor needed a Seeker that was the only reason for Potter joining the team"Flint sneered. I frowned my hand that held the bruise paste rose to my chest "It wasn't far, get rid of Higgs, I want to play..My father will get new brooms for everyone"Draco bargained I could hear how be was begging Flint for a chance.

"Higgs is good he knows how we play, Next year Malfoy I will give you the spot."Flint told him I guess Malfoy went to say something but Flint cut him off "Not this season Malfoy" I could hear foot steps round the corner and I came face to face with Marcus Flint. He glared at me his dark grey eyes cutting me, "What did you hear?"He asked lowly stepping close to me that I could feel how warm his body was "Marcus?"Asked Malfoy I closed my eyes, Oh monkey crap "Leave Malfoy or do you like to watch?"Flint drawled darkly his hand was near my head, I could feel his lips on mine and Malfoy made a gaging nose than walked away, Flint held his lips to mine for a few seconds before pulling away "Look at me Wood"He growled I opened my eyes "Answer me."He ordered.

His large body practically covered mine so all Malfoy could have seen was my feet, "I heard Malfoy beg about being on the team, Nothing more"I said trying to get my feet under me. He grinned his teeth where a wicked sight from a distance but up close they where down right awful "I heard you yelling at us, did you like the show we put on?"He asked I snorted with the space he gave me I crossed my arm "And what show was that Flint? proving to everyone how horrible Slytherin is that they can't win a game without cheating?"I stated raising my eyebrow trying my best to look intimidating.

Flint chuckled "How was I cheating?"He asked I rolled my eyes "You ordering your chasers to blatch Angelina, Or the bludger you shot to Oliver."I said I wanted to hit him oh lord did I want to, He was grinning now "Wood you amuse me"He said stepping away from me, I let out a breath "Leave my sight Wood"He ordered I rolled my eyes "I am not going to be ordered around Flint"I sneered His face fell "Fine"He stated walking away from me and around a corner.

* * *

Once I got back to the common room it hit me, Marcus Flint was my first kiss! I mean I have kiss other guys when I was Isobel Golden but not as Isobel Wood "Oh Meriln."I said "What?"Oliver asked the common room was empty for once and I was thankful for that "Here is some paste for your cheek, You can keep it"I said handing it to him, Oliver sniffed the air "Did you bring some perfume with you?"He asked I felt my cheeks heat up "No, I ran into someone on my way back."I said I wasn't covering for Flint no way, I was protecting my ears from the assault they would take if I told him.

"Who charmed Harrys broom?"Oliver asked as I took the container and started to apply it to his bruised cheek"Not Snape unlike he thinks, I know its Quirrel"I said Oliver sucked in a breath "Are you going to do anything about it?"He asked I frowned "I can't you know that Ollie, I wish I could but that would screw up everything.". Oliver nodded "I want you to be-careful Isobel"He warned I laughed "I always am, hun"I said as I watched his bruise start to fade "Hun is not something I would say."Oliver said I blushed again "Can't help it if I still think of words that are southern even if I don't have the accent to go with it"I said rolling my eyes, Oliver chuckled "Just thought I would point it out."

"Of course you would"I joked..


	10. Ten

"You should have been there Isobel..."

"We would have done more but alas Snape stopped us"Fred and George exclaimed they where telling me about a prank they pulled on the Slytherin boys, "Have you thought about starting a Joke shop?"I asked them they paused down a set of stairs and I felt a little uneasy about being on the moving staircases "Nope, Good idea though...What would we call ourselfs Gred?"Fred asked George as he pulled me back along beside them, I looked at each of them "Blarneys good fun?"

"Naw to commercial.."

"Weasley..Kinda like Zonkos?"

"Nope not a chance"

I rolled my eyes "How about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" I asked I suddenly was pulled into a hug "That is a brilliant name!"They said pulling me away from a crowd of Slytherins, I moved my bag farther up my shoulder as I walked farther outside so I could train for next year Quidditch season "You will be borrowing Olivers Cleansweap."Fred told me George wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled off my Bag "Your not going to need this Isawoo"George said I tried not to wince at the new nickname "Nice try George but please that was worse than Haloly"I said That was there new hunt, finding me a nickname that suited there craziness.

"I like it Gred.."

"I do too Forge" I rolled my eyes as I started to change into a pair of pants and a Puddlemere United shirt thanks to Oliver who told me I needed one even if I went for the Harpies and not Puddlemere. "Nice shirt.."Fred said as I walked over to the broom that was leaned up against the locker, Obviously I did not change in front of the twins that would be awkward as heck.

I might have wrote stories of my characters falling for the twins but gee I was not falling for them not even a 'oh my lord so hot' attack, nothen, not a twinge, I felt a brush in my hair as George worked my hair into a braid "What is with you and my hair?"I asked him finally, He went red as he tied a red ribbon into the end "A habit from when Ginny was little, She would always go to George to do her hair."

"Hated anyone else to touch it..."

I smiled "Oh, Well I was just wondering."I told them, I touched the braid and laughed "Alright lets get the lesson started." ,"Alright Irwin" No way that was worse than Isawoo "Not going to happen."I said grabbing the cleansweap and walking out of the locker room and mounted the broom "Irma, Oliver told us that if you hurt his cleansweap.."

"That you will have to pay.."

"We don't know if it is a nasty threat.."

"Or a sibing thing.."

I smirked "Nasty of course, Oliver without a broom is not a happy ollie"I said pushing off and barreling out into the open air of the Quidditch pitch, I looked around and I could just see the crowd cheering and hollering "Oh and nice try but no"I commented to the twins who came out with the quaffle and a bat, "Today you are going to learn about the basics."George said grining wildly, I gulped I hoped it was not going to be too awful "But first..."

"We must warm up"They said together.

I sighed this was not going to take as long as I thought, I was supose to meet Harry and them to go see Hagrid...bugger.

* * *

"Ira cut your boom more!"Yelled Fred as he show me twisting his body to the side, I did the same and almost fell off wonderful "Not going to happen"I said twisting my broom again and this time I didn't fall off "If you do this repeatedly.."

"Back and forth..."

"Its called a Woollongong Shimmy, Chasers use it to throw off the apposing team." I nodded and tried it by the second zag I almost ended up tail spinning "Woah"said the twins as they caught me in mid spin "You sure this is important to learn when I want to be a bloody keeper?"I asked after my head stopped spinning, They looked at each other and started the freaky twin connection that they had, It annoys me so much but in a way it was cool to watch, Finaly after a few seconds George looked down at me even if I was on a broom I was still very much shorter than them "Well Ike, Oliver wants you to play all of the positions so if someone is sick or hurt you can step in."

"He didn't say that, Oh alright let me try this Shimmy agian."I said determind to get this thing right even if it will kill me...

* * *

I have been called by so many names that when Harry came onto the pitch and shouted "Isobel" I almost fell off of my broom, By now I have mastered the Shimmy, Porskoff ploy which looks a lot harder than it seems ,and a reverse pass. It was around 3 and the twins still weren't giving up, I flown over to Harry and dismounted the broom tripping a little from not being on the ground for a while "Are you coming?"Harry asked me helping me steady myself, I shook my head "I can't escape this is going longer than I thought and they still haven't touched beater plays yet."I said their main goal was beater plays but they kept on showing me more moves for Chasers than anything else.

Probably cause Chaser and Keeper is more of a important positions to Quidditch, But I knew they where more excited to be teaching me about being a beater than anything else. "Hurry up Ignacio!"Fred shouted I rolled my eyes "I better get back"I said mounting my broom and soaring back to the twins who where grinning. "What?"I said to myself, This was horrible for a nickname "Lets get back to work"I told them.

* * *

"You hold the bat like this"Fred instructed his arm out the bat firmly in his hands, "You swing like this."He directed moving his arm back and forth, I nodded taking the club, Oh lord this was rough the Club is about as heavy as heck and impossible for me to be able to swing "Go ahead swing it around"George encouraged and I tried but failed.

I kept on trying but I just couldn't see myself doing anything with this club much less hitting a bludger, I didn't even hear anyone come up until Flint spoke a few feet from us "Its like this weasel"Flint sneered taking the club and waving it the opposite way that Fred was instructing me to do, Fred turned red but his voice was pretty calm "Oi! I know what I am taking about Flint." Fred said yanking the club away from Flint who smirked "She is a girl or do you want her to break her arm?"He asked them.

The boys where turning multiple shades of red and I felt like a sideshow freak "Shut up Flint.."George said "Yah, Go bother someone else"Fred added Flint shrugged and went to turn away but I reached out and grabbed the tail of his broom, He spun around almost taking me off of my broom "Teach me how to hold it right then."I said I could see the twins looking at me surprised like actually I don't know what caused me to be so bold, Maybe it was my drive for learning all about Quidditch or I was just insane.

"No"He said shortly, I glared at him and tried to look at least somewhat intimidating but I probably just looked like an angry squirrel "Than why bother us!"I shouted "You started something now finish it."I ordered, He raised an eyebrow and he grinned, I didn't wince even if I wanted to usually when Flint grinned it meant trouble or a kiss whichever one is unpleasant . "Bliss about being a Slytherin, I don't have too."He said than what came out of my mouth had to be the most cunningist thing I have ever said "Hmmm can't do it, Shame"I said turning around and slowly going over to the twins who looked about ready to burst.

I winked at them and they frowned, "I can I choose not to."He replied, touche Flint but I am still ahead of this game "You might say you can but really your are lying...You can't" His grin fell and he looked like he was about to hex me "I can.", I shook my head and awhed "Poor baby, Its okay we all know that Slytherin Quidditch players are just..."I paused "Ogres" Fred said Flint glared at them "Back off Weasley I wasn't talking to you"He said I crossed my arms as he yanked back the club "I will teach you, On the ground Wood"He barked practically jetting off to the ground.

"Why did you do that."George asked I simply smirked "Maybe he know a way?"I said as I gently flown down, This time I didn't trip up or land awkwardly which probably was a good thing cause the minute my feet hit the ground I was being yanked by Flint "Watch It"I said as he tugged on my wrist that still stung a little "No."He growled "Your hurting my wrist Flint loosen the grip"I growled back He stopped and let my wrist go "Such a girl ,no matter what you will not be able to hit a bludger I thought Wood was smarter than that."Flint said I crossed my arms "Its not my fault I got into a fight with a blasted troll."I stated His lips pressed into a thin line "Here show me how the Weasels shown you"He said I took the Club and gave it a good swing.

Flint grabbed my arm "Don't over extend you arm"He said "When you bring you arm over you have to make sure you have a strong grip on the club" At least someone called it a club instead of a bat, When I think of bats I think of baseball not real bats even if real bats are kinda cute "Snap out of whatever you're thinking Wood"Flint hissed, "Sorry Flint just imagining swinging my club into the side of your face"I said sweetly He smirked "Leave it for the games Wood now give it a swing"He said and I didn't as he said "Hm"He drawled as he shook his head "I was right they are trying to kill you"I think he was joking I wasn't to sure.

"They are not"I said he chuckled he grabbed my arm again "Pull back like this"He said moving my arm around "You didn't tell Malfoy anything did you?"I asked He snorted "I would rather keep my dignity Wood, I don't like you that way sorry"He sneered I smiled "Good"I said laughing as he moved my arm again to show me how. The way he moved my arm made more since than the boy's attack of the club, "You need strength Wood"He said I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away, "You won't be seeing me as a beater you can be assured"I said He nodded and walked over to his broom yanking it up and stormed off.

I looked up and the twins that landed beside me "Dirty snake"George mutter I smiled "Oh now boy's I learned a valuable lesson today."I said the twins eyebrows rose "I cannot be a beater to save my life, I have no strength for that"I said picking up the cleansweap "Oh and Flint favors his left side meaning his turns are going to be slower on that side"I said "Oh Isidor"Fred said grinning "You are a cunning little lioness".

* * *

At dinner I finally got to hear about what Hagrid told Harry "I think we need to search for Nicholas Flamel"I said Hermione nodded thusiacticly "Yes, You and I can search the library and see if we can find anything, Tomarrow I am leaving but I am sure we will find something by then."Hermione said I frowned and cocked my head to the side "Christmas break?"Ron said "Oh yes that is right"I said.

"Your going to Olivers right?"Harry asked I shook my head "No I am going to stay here, What about you?"I asked Harry nodded, Ron nodded also "We are staying here for christmas my mum decided to visit my brother Charlie in Romaina"He said I smiled "Sounds fun"I said he shrugged "Not my cup of tea or anyone else's for that matter listening to my mum yell at Charlie over his health and personal life"Ron shiver "Horrible I tell you". I nodded as I got tapped on the shoulder I turned around to see Percy pushing up his glasses, "Can I talk to you for a moment."He asked stiffly I nodded getting up "I will see you at the common room"I told Harry, Ron and Hermione who nodded.

Percy and I walked out of the Great Hall "You haven't received any letters."He told me sharply I nodded "You noticed too."I said He frowned stopping in the middle of the corridor "Why not? Its almost Christmas"Percy said I shrugged "Probably don't want anything to do with me I guess"I said softly biting my lip, Honestly even if it was a lie it still was weird that I couldn't just send a letter to my mother and brother, Heck every night I have been trying that computer Ipod and it still hasn't worked.

"That cannot be true, I am sure you just need to see Dumbledore and he will sort everything out."Percy stated I shook my head "It is true"I said he was about to reply when Professor McGonagal came into veiw "Miss Wood, Mr Weasley on your way to the common room for more studying?"She asked Percy nodded "Yes mam"I answered she nodded sharply "Remember tests on tuesday"She reminded We nodded, I think that was somewhat sweet of McGonagal she hardly reminds anyone of her tests.

"At any case Percy, My Mother doesn't like the idea of magic and Olivers father never told her anything."I said, Oliver and I have been having converstions over this he has been getting letters from his father not even asking if I was alive or not.I felt so much love coming from my fake father that it would be sorely missed...not, Oliver tries to assure me that once his father get use to the idea of having a child out of wedlock and to a muggle that he would be asking and writing all the time.

Percy said the password and we headed inside "That is rubbish, How can a mother do that?"Percy asked his glasses going crooked on his face and I smiled sadly "We all can't have Molly Weasley as a mother Percy"I said Percy frowned "My mother is far-"I cut him off "Your mother loves you and would let you go muggle if it made you happy Percy, Your mother is the best mother I have heard of."I stated sitting on my couch and relaxed under the heat of the fireplace, Percy sat beside me.

Quiet, comfortable companionship fallowed for the rest of the evening of course tomorrow everyone will be hectic to get out of Hogwarts and back with their families. Frowning I tried to imagine what this year Christmas would look like at my house, Sliver tinsel hanging off of the tree and on me and John cause I would get into a tinsel fight with him, Green and Sliver orbs hanging off of the tree with a few off mine and Johns school projects like the cotton ball snowmen or the popsicle stick reindeer, Bad music, My Aunt Gabby dear lord I think I actually miss that crazy woman. My dad wouldn't be there this year to place the star on the tree, that hit me like a stone rock, My dad wouldn't be there and my mom would have to be the one unless John takes over the tradition.

This year was suppose to be a very important year, now it was even more so that I go through years of my life without my mother or brother, I guess I never let it really bother me but sometimes we all miss home and now that Christmas it coming up I really miss my family even my crazy Aunt Gabby.


	11. Eleven

"You must write me."Ordered Katie swinging her arms around me,I laughed "Of course I will"I replied, Katie pulled away with a frown "I hate leaving Hogwarts, I would stay but my mom wants me home so my older 'better' brother can pick on me."She sarcastically said throwing a bunch of her clothes in her trunk, I was in there dorm room Angelina was silent folding her shirt biting her lip nervously. "I miss Christmas at my house."I said softly "Your lucky Katie"I added Katie paused her face looked guilty, "I am sorry Isobel, I didn't realize"She said I shrugged "Not something I want to blast over the whole school."I said getting off of a bed and picking up Katies family photo.

Her mother looked like her she had crows feet at the corners of her eyes and she smiled a lot because she had fine lines around her mouth, Katie's Father looked happy also he had sandy brown hair and he had a light subtle but unlike Katies and Her moms brown eyes He had blue a very dark blue, Her brother was handsome with short dark blonde hair, His eyes where a dark blue and he had a perfect smile. I could understand when Katie said better brother he did look like one of those peoples, At least John had the decency to look like a slob, "Our vacation at my grandmothers in Italy."Katie explained I smiled and placed it back "He does look like one of those better brothers."I joked.

Katie laughed "He does right."She said, "I can't stand this."Angelina said throwing down her shirt and turning to face me and Katie who looked a little surprised at Her out burst "I hate having to leave you alone at the school, While Katie and I have a lovely time with our families its just not right."Angelina said Her hands finding her hair she started to pull into a pony tail. I smiled "Angelina, Its fine I won't be alone I have Percy, Harry, Ron and the twins to keep me complain" I tried to assure her, She rolled her eyes "All guys, That is not a good Christmas."Katie said I sighed "I will get a lot of studying done"I said.

Angelina snorted "Next year you are coming with me and then next year after that you can go over to Katies, You will not be spending every Christmas alone or with a bunch of guys, I love the Weasley Boys but they are not good company."Angelina said I laughed rubbing my forehead "Fine, as long as it is clear I will not sing Christmas Carrols I will be good."I stated Angelina broke into a smile "Deal"She said I walked over to her and I hugged her. "Lets get ya'll packed"I said Katie looked at me strange "Yall?"She asked I bit my tongue "Something my mom says its an american thing..I think she spent sometime there"I tried to explain.

Katie's face brightened "Really! I always wanted to go to New York, I heard that it is a zoo"She said I relaxed looking at Angelina who rolled her eyes smiling, She held out a picture to me and I took it "Here is my family"She said I looked at it while talking to Katie about New York of course I couldn't say I been there even if I did go there. They all where tall that was the first time I noticed, Her mom was beautiful she had long ebony hair and her eyes where a deep warm brown, She wasn't like Angelina who was long and lanky she was more shorter than her children and her husband but definitely taller than I was and she was a little bit on the heavy side.

Angelina took after her father a lot her tall lanky look, He looked like a kind man who worked hard for his family, Angelina had two younger sisters who looked like twins they where around four in the picture and they looked happy to be standing with there sister for a photo cause they kept on looking up at her. "They look happy."I observed handing it back to Angelina who looked at the photo before sitting it back onto her small side table, "They are my mothers miracles, She didn't think she was going to have any more kids."Angelina told me I nodded.

"You better be-careful too Angelina's sister are extremely smart, Probably future Ravenclaws"Katie warned me I laughed pulling a strand of my hair back behind my ear I was going to miss Angelina and Katie.

* * *

I leaned on the table the newest book on famous Wizards that Hermione didn't get too, I was quickly scanning the book and watching Harry and Ron play wizard chest, I couldn't even fathom what sick wizard thought it would be funny to see a chest board kill itself, I rubbed my temple as I got hit in the head by a piece of a chest piece "Oi watch it"I barked at the chest board "I can not find a single line of Flamel in this book"I said closing the thick book that looked more moldy than the others Hermione has resurfaced from the library.

"That is barbaric"Said Hermione who looked appalled, I nodded as Ron rolled his eyes "That is Wizard Chess"Ron told her Hermione rolled her eyes "Anyways Hermione I haven't found anything"I said Hermione nodded "We still haven't checked one thing..."She said Ron huffed "You have us spending everyday looking through those blasted tombs and we still haven't found a darn thing."He said the chess piece in his hand got a dirty look cause he kept it in his hand to long and decided to poke him with its long stick making Ron drop it on the ground.

I got out my wand "Accio Chess piece."I ordered and it flew into my hand that was out stretched, Ron and Harry stared at me and I looked over at Hermione who frowned "That's fourth year magic"She said I nodded "I know Oliver taught me it."I lied okay so maybe I could have said that I looked it up with Percy on one of our hunts to allow me to preform a simple charm "But your failing Charms."Hermione said I winced "Okay I have been having trouble with easy spells"I said Hermione patted my shoulder "Maybe you should talk to Professor Flitwick after all he is the best charms professor in Hogwarts history."Hermione explained.

I nodded "I have Hermione he just tells me to try harder, Where do you think we should get these books?"I asked her changing the subject off of my wonderful failing grade, She shot a look at Ron daring him to say anything "Well I believe that the restricted section has something on him"She said "I will leave you to look, Have a wonderful Christmas."She said walking away, I looked over at Harry and Ron who looked just as surprised as me "You reckon we corrupted her?"I asked them, Harry smiled "Of course we did" he said I doubled over laughing and the boys did as well..

* * *

I went to see one person I had to say good bye too, I found him on the Quidditch pitch, Sneaking Fred's broom I flown over to Oliver who looked nervous and he was fiddling with a small blue box in his hand "Plan on proposing to your broom Ollie?"I asked him ,He looked over at me and rolled his eyes "Your spending to much time with Fred and Georgie."He remarked, I nodded it was true between everyone I hung out with the twins more. He looked like he was fighting to do something and then he handed me the box "John gave this to me, said that it was your Christmas present from him."He said I took the gift and I opened the box "A remembral?"I said pulling out the small clear ball with sliver lining "Sorta, He got it off of a man in st. Augustine."Oliver said I looked over at him.

Olivers face was set in a frown, I suddenly felt a tingle and I looked down at the ball that glowed red then a small picture played...Last Christmas, a memory "My brother couldn't have knew what this was."I said Oliver shook his head " I did and I helped him place memories into it, Tons are in there even a few bad ones..John said that you had to have them all so you would find your way back."Oliver said I sighed closing my eyes from the stinging "That's why he wanted you to go with him into his man cave."I laughed Oliver still looked confused "I don't get it why did he call his room a man cave?"Oliver asked I snorted "Its just a saying ollie."I assured him so he knew that it wasn't important to know what a man cave was.

It was a little unsettling that a Wizard sold my brother a magical device but maybe the man was a muggle and didn't know what it was or thought it was a Harry Potter toy. That was the more likely case, I almost forgot that in my time Harry Potter was a book and a toy not a real life boy...Alright that just sounded next a giant Whale? I shook my head to clear my ramblings "I bet your going to have a great time with your Parents"I told Oliver who still looked down "I don't like leaving you alone here."He said I rolled my eyes "Not to worry I have Percy, Ron,Harry and the twins."I said Oliver frowned "Not good company a bunch of boys."He tutted.

I raised an eyebrow really? "I will be fine, Angelina wants for me to spend next Christmas with her."I said Oliver nodded "that sounds great"He told me I rolled my eyes...

* * *

"Well what shall we do?"The twins asked We..Harry, Ron,Percy and the twins where sitting in the common room, The silence was daunting to say the one was rushing out of the hole or coming in cursing about detention or homework, It was like someone flipped a switch. Dinner was awkward but it reminded me of the first breakfast that I had, Dumbledore had only one table and the gaudy Christmas tree that Professor Flitwick had decorated ,so all of the odd student that stayed behind had to sit at the same table and the teachers did, I ended up closest to Snape and sitting beside Flint who grinned at me and would whisper something to his slugs that made me a neurotic wreak.

"I have no Idea."Ron said setting up for a fourth round of wizard chess, "We all have homework, I for one is going to take advantage of the quite atmosphere."Percy said standing up and gave me a look "I will go as well."I said the twins frowned "Perfect Percy gets Ike..."

"Darn right shame..."

"She should hang out with the better brothers." I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed both of them on the forehead making them turn red "hush, I still have Quidditch lessons with you or don't you remember?"I asked them, When they sighed I turned around grabbing my bag and give Harry a nod, He knew what I was going to try to do of course loosing Percy would be harder. I grabbed Percys book on transfiguration and he took his bag "Lets go."I said.

We walked into the library and greeted Madame Pince who still glared a silent warning at me and we walked against the wall and into a small table in the far back corner where not a lot of light was given "Perfect spot."Percy said I nodded and wondered why he was acting so weird "Are you okay Percy?"I asked him, He pulled out a small pink letter and turned a light shade of pink "I have started to see Penelope Clearwater**_._**"Percy told me, I set his book down on the table and placed my bag next to it "So your coming to the library to read a letter from her?"I asked him.

This could not be his reason for being so secretive hear lately, But then I saw his eye twitch and his back straightened slightly, I sat down in my seat stunned "I am _seeing_ Penelope."Percy told me, I nodded but how does that explain him being secretive? "I don't want anyone to know cause I wouldn't be left alone about it."He answered my mental question. "I understand, as I said before I won't tell."I told Percy as I started my essay for Charms, Thank god I have a actual Essay for Charms instead of hands on, with a good grade I will be able to raise my grade to a barely passing grade.

I was half way through my essay when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped knocking my ink all over Percy and I's essays "Oh Shit"I said quickly turning the ink container up to stop the flow of black ink, I rubbed the ink off of my hands before pulling out my wand and giving it a wave and the ink that spilled and it ran into the container, Only a few words where messed up from its ink not being dry completely "Dumbledore wants to speak with you Wood."said Flint who looked very amused "You could have told me without scaring the shit out of me"I cursed him turning around to face him with my wand pointing at his heart.

He took a step back but he was still grinning, He shrugged "It was amusing this way."He turned around "Oh and nice cleaning charm, You will make a wonderful house wife"He called out, "You asshole!"I shouted making Madame Pince shoosh me. Percy was by my side and he made sure Flint was gone before looking down at me "Are you alright?"He asked I nodded "Flint just drives me insane"I said stiffly as I started to place my stuff into my bag, Percy smiled and sat back down "For once I agree with Flint, You will make a good house wife."He joked I glared at him.

When I was done packing I looked up at Percy "I will meet you back at the common room after I see Dumbledore"I told him, He barley looked up "Alright"He said I frowned and walked out of the library and I could see Madam Pince relax a great deal seeing me walk out, I rolled my eyes so not amused by her oblivious dislike of me. I quickly headed up the stairs and I turned to the left and met the statue that hid Dumbledores office "Oh man."I said rubbing my eyes, Flint never told me the password.

I just stood there than I got an idea, "Serbert lemon?"I asked the statue who shook its head, "Peppermint?"I asked again and again the statue shook its head...

"Wintergreen mints?"

"Tongue tong taffy?"

"Fizzing Wisbies?"

"Carrots?"

"Apples?"

"Cabbot Draconus?"

"Cherry Popsicle?"

"Miss Wood why are you bothering the statue?"I winced and turned to see Snape standing there looking as unpleasant as ever "Flint told me that headmaster wanted to see me, But he never told me the password...I know that its some sort of sweet but I don't know which."I said Snape's eyebrow rose "Cabbot Draconus, I do believe is not any sort of sweet nor is an Apple"He said I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck "Erm I got desperate."I said. "Chocolate Frogs"drawled Snape, My mouth fell open at the easiness of the password as the Statue started to move upward showing a set of staircases, "Thank you"I said moving up the stairs, I noticed Snape was behind me as I walked up to the door and before I could knock someone told me to come in.

I walked into the Headmasters chambers and as before I looked around amazed "Dont stand here gawking"snapped Snape who I was blocking from moving into the room, I quickly moved foreword and up to the headmaster who was petting Fawkes Gently "Such a kind bird, I hope Mr Flint didn't give you much trouble."Dumbledore said I shrugged "As much as Flint can sir, What did you want to see me about?"I asked him Dumbledore smiled his blue eye's twinkling behind the half moon spectacles. "Glad you can join us Severus, Please both of you sit, Would you like a sherbet lemon?"He asked completely ignoring my question.

I sat down in one of his chairs and shook my head "No thank you"I said, Snape glowered and didn't move "You know I do not want one, What do you want with me Albus, I have potions brewing for Poppy."He stated to Dumbledore who smiled "It will be quick"He said moving his arm towards the empty chair, Snape seemed to pause for a moment before taking the chair next to me, I wonder why he had to think about siting down? "Miss Wood I have a"Dumbledore cleared his throat "Letter from your mother Delilah"He said I frowned my mothers name was not Delilah "What did it say?"I asked him playing the game "She is relinquishing her custody of you, I have owled Mr Wood but he does not want you so to speak."He explained.

I looked down, My heart hurt even if it wasn't my mothers wishes but it still hurt "I understand, Where will I go?"I said after a few minutes of silence, I looked back up and at Dumbledore who smiled "I would think that it would be unwise for you in your...body to be owning your own flat"I nodded "That would look odd"I said my hands that where clasped together where starting to sweat. " I want you to stay with"My heart pounded and my ears started to ring Oh lord please be someone I can get along with. "Someone who knows where you come from and why you take a potion." I looked over at Snape who looked annoyed beyond his normal annoyance "Albus, I do not have any patience for a child"He said I glared at him.

"I am 17 years old, I am an adult"I snapped Snape looked over at me his dark eyes boring holes into my body "Your body is 11 Miss Wood."He corrected I felt like slapping him,"I trust you Severus, Isobel is the key for Harry to win, Who would be better to protect her than you?"Dumbledore said amused. I shook my head this is ridiculous, this wouldn't even be something I would write! This is punishment to the highest point " Maybe you Headmaster"I said Dumbledore chuckled and ran a hand to smooth out his beard sorta like Santa Claus.

"I am too old besides you can not stay at Hogwarts forever, You will be getting letters from your friends."Dumbledore said I sighed and looked over at Snape who looked at me with almost the same expression, Crazy old bat I thought as Snapes eyes glittered "I will let her live with me, She will have to take care of herself"Snape said finally I nodded Dumbledore smiled "Than you Severus are Isobels new Guardian"He proclaimed I shivered that sounded like a death sentence not a joyous event.

Once I was outside of Dumbledores office, I looked up at Snape who looked at me "I will not get in your way Professor."I told him, He nodded "I will take care of your clothes and school supplies but any other...things ,you will have to get"He said I nodded "I understand, I don't mind green and sliver but I am a Gyffindor"I told him, His lip curled up in disgust "I am quite aware Miss Wood."He said walking away, I gulped this was not what I thought would happen.

* * *

"Did you find anything?"Asked Harry once I got into the common room, "What?"I asked him confused "Flamel?"He said I growled "No I forgot, I ran into Flint being Flint and got sidetracked, I am sorry Harry"I said He shrugged "We have time"He said as he rubbed his scar, I nodded even if I wanted to fight that topic. "I am going to bed"I said walking up the stairs and into the empty girls dorm.

I pulled out some parchment and started to write..

_Dear Oliver,_

_ I think you should know that my mother had disowned me for my magical side. Your father does not want me so I am now in the guardianship of Professor Snape. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas..._

_Your sister,_

_Isobel_

I folded my letter and sealed it with the hot wax and pulled out my wand, I pulled out a small book that I checked out and flipped to the page about personal seals and then I said the incantation and watched as a elaborate tribal butterfly marked the wax "I love magic"I whispered as I blew out the candle and stared at the moon that seemed to give the world more light than the sun, The sliver streamed hitting the snow that shimmered, A dark black figure was walking to the forest, I jumped up from the desk and then I stopped, I couldn't stop Quirrell.

Not feeling like sleep would come, I changed into my nightgown and walked down stairs, Everyone had headed to bed I sat down at my favorite couch and pulled my legs up against my chest, hearing a tingling sound I turned my head and saw a house-elf that looked wide eyed at me, "Hello"I whispered the house elf's eyes looked like saucers now and I almost thought I was saying the wrong thing to the elf. "Does the student need anything?"It asked me, I shook my head "No thank you, I can't sleep"I told the House-elf who went back to setting up the presents "Jinks will bring you warm milk than."The house-elf said disappearing in a snap.

In a few second the house-elf handed me the warm milk and waited till I drank some "Its is very good, Thank you Jinxs"I told him, He nodded and went back to the presents, I relaxed on the couch the fire warming my body and the milk making me tired...


	12. Twelve

When I woke up to two grinning identical twins staring at me both of them wearing blue sweaters with an yellow F and G on the front, Mrs Weasleys sweaters I would think "Merry Christmas Fonda"they said I groaned and sat up with Georges help "I don't get it...Why are you in my room?"I asked them rubbing my eyes trying to wake up, The twins looked at each other "Hate to point this out..

"Your in the common room.."

"Nice Pjs though.." George finished I rolled my eyes and looked around there was paper everywhere and Ron and Harry where walking down each sporting Weasley sweaters "Awh, How cute"I said as Ron stuck out his tounge, I jumped as Percy sat down next to me "You have some presents Miss Wood"Announced Harry who was in a good mood, I laughed "really Mr Potter how about throwing them here"I stated turning around sitting on my knees on the couch and I started to catch the presents that Harry and Ron where throwing at me.

I had four in total, Flipping back around making Percy jump as the couch gave a groan "Where's your Jumper Percy?"I asked as I tore into the first one, I smiled as I found a book 'Charms made easy' Hermione's present of course, I place it a side as I grabbed one that was way to light and didn't seem familiar "Ohhhhh She got one too!"the twins yelled as soon as they saw the wrapped package

"Who told Mum about Ivy?"George asked confused, I was even confused and I was staring at the present like it was a alien object, "I did, Go on"Percy stated harshly crossing his arms, I looked at Percy and then at the present, I slowly unwrapped my present and I stared at a jumper "Its the same color as yours Percy!"Ron exclaimed, Percy's eyes narrow at the sweater "Yes it is."He huffed.

I smiled as I lifted the dark green sweater and marveled at the gold I "Aha! We are not the only ones..."

"She thinks..."

"Forgets their own name!" I laughed as I quickly yanked it on not bothering to change, It was warm and comfy and it smelled of a home a real home not a fake home that had to many perfect things, I picked up another one opening it up I found another book but this one was blank until the words 'Merry Christmas, Angelina!"Popped up I smiled as I placed it on top of the book and grabbed the other one pulling off the red wrapping I found a soft red scarf, it was from Katie.

I watched as the twins came down the stairs with a identical green jumper in Freds hand "P for prefect! Get it on"Fred said throwing it to Percy who looked darkly at the twins. George ran a hand through his red hair "Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."He said less hotly then Fred. I watched Percy who shook his head, One look and the twins acted taking the jumped from Percy's tight grasp and forcing the jumper over his head, Knocking his glasses Askew, "I...Don't...Want!"Percy said as he fought the twins off.

"And you're not sitting with the Perfects today, Either" I said nodding my head as I stood up, The twins nodded "Christmas is a time for family"They stated as the started to Frog-march Percy from the room, His arms pinned to his sides by his jumped "Are you coming Violet!"Fred called out I looked at Ron and Harry who looked amused "Lets get something to eat"I said as I skipped out of the portrait and fallowed the twins and Percy who looked about as red as I fire engine.

* * *

I sat beside Percy who looked as peeved as when the twins changed his glasses around and he spent a good week thinking he was loosing his sight, I silently would laugh about it but never to Percy's face that was just to mean, I helped Percy get his arms threw the Jumper as Flint came in with a smirk to rival all of his others "Nice Pjs, Bunnys are very nice for a little girl like you"Flint sneered, my hands clenched Percy's arm "Fu-" I got stopped by Percy who cleared his throat and was looking at his arm.

I had his arm in a tight hold and my nails where leaving marks in the fabric "Sorry"I said as I let go of Percy who relaxed "Look at that Flint, Her and her boyfriend are wearing the same gaudy jumpers."One of his slugs commented I bit my lip "I am not dating Percy"I told the slytherins who started to laugh, "She isn't"Ron stated making them laugh harder I rolled my eyes and went to pour me some orange juice, Percy looked down at his plate and I knocked his knee with mine getting his attention, "You okay?"I whispered Percy shrugged "Nothen"He muttered pushing around his eggs.

It was never a good thing, Percy tries to hide his Weasley hunger but it is still there, When a Weasley boy isn't eating and there is food in front of them something majorly is wrong,Before I could ask them a owl dropped a letter on my plate almost landing in my ketchup. I quickly opened my letter...

_Dear Isobel, _

_Oh bugger, I am sorry Isobel _

_I tried talking to my father but he is dead set in not allowing you to live with us, I do not know how he could be so mean, I hope that you are enjoying your Christmas break at the school. I will be back soon and we can get started on that new play I have created for the team.._

_Oliver._

I closed the letter and place it on my plate "incedo"I whispered as a fire came from my wand and burned up the paper, I got up "I am borrowing your broom"I told Fred as I walked off I needed air.

* * *

I flew as high as I could the cold hair relaxed me in some sick way, I rubbed my shoulders and I could feel the warm wool, It was a mystery why Mrs Weasley made mine the same color as Percy's, I pulled out my Ipod and relaxed as I found the battery to be full, I hummed as music played into my ears, I missed that..I always have been a person who couldn't live without Music and now I was in the Wizarding world years into the past I knew that my favorite bands where not even a thought in there mothers mind now.

I didn't even bother trying the computer, I knew it wasn't going to work, I felt the wind yank my hair every where as I saw a figure approach me quickly I took out my earphones and stuck my Ipod back into my pocket, "Over whelming isn't it?"Harry asked I relaxed as I saw it to be only him, I nodded "I am not myself I guess"I said Harry shrugged "I don't know how to feel, Honestly I never gotten a present before and now.."He floated off.

"My mom doesn't want me anymore, Percy keeps on telling me that she would come around and write but.."I paused rubbing my temple with my hand "She wrote Dumbledore relinquishing her rights to me...Olivers father doesn't want me so now I have a guardian."I told Harry who listened calmly his green eyes blazing as he reached out and took my hand, I smiled at his gesture and I felt better to tell someone "Nobody knows and I don't want to worry Percy or anyone else"I said.

Harry nodded "Its is your secret Isobel, I don't really know Percy or the twins but they care about you Angelina and Katie definitely do, I wouldn't be ashamed."He said supporting me even if he disagreed like a true friend. I nodded "I know, I need time."I said he nodded "Oi! You two get over here we are going to play Quidditch!"Yelled Ron I smiled and flown over to the group "Calla Lilly,keeper"Fred ordered I rolled my eyes I was now being called different flowers.

I flown over to the goals and Narrowed my eyes at the boys who circled around, Even Percy was joining in...How Fred got a broom? I have no idea nor do I want to know cause it strangely looked like Katies broom and that was bad reall bad.

* * *

"You cheated!"I yelled waving my arms at Ron who grinned "You where too slow!"He stated I rolled my eyes "I was not slow, You where Haversacking the dang ball!"I shouted Ron would keep his hands on the ball even when he should have let go, Now if I had hit him I would be yelled at for Blatching him. "I didn't!"He said crossed his arms I rolled my eyes "You and the twins where stooging also, Thank god none of you are Chasers."I said Percy nodded "I agree."He announced coming from his side of the field.

We split it in half Ron and Harry played for my team, Fred and George was on Percys team, Me and Percy played keeper, This sucked though cause Everyone knew that Fred and George had the knack for any sort of position because of their twin connection. The twins went on either side of Percy and Fred thrown a arm on his shoulders making him drop a little "So Perce How does it feel to be a winner?"George asked I rolled my eyes again and Harry patted me on the shoulder "We tried our best captain"He laughed I huffed "I am not as bad as Oliver."I said Everyone started to laugh except Ron who didn't know Oliver that bad.

"We could hear you yelling at the games!"Fred laughed "Go GO GO GO!"George mocked waving his arms, I felt my cheeks heat up "You are very passionate about Quidditch"Percy stated trying to hide his laughter with the back of his hand. "You do yell a lot Isobel"Ron added I flung my arm out knocking him in the arm "Your not helping, Fine I will admit it!" I yelled grabbing the quaffle with my hands and throwing it up and catching it. "I love Quidditch, That is why me and Ollie are going to come up with some new plays which means twice the practices."I said happily throwing Fred the quaffle.

I flow into the locker room laughing, Actually Oliver knows that more practices are not going to do a bit of good perfecting the moves so we will actually have less practice...But the boys can sweat a little bit. "Floosy are you serious?"George asked dodging the towel I thrown at him "Floosy!"I yelled "You calling me whorish names now?"I asked the twins who looked confused "No...Biting floosys are flowers that bite, didn't you know that?" I shook my head "No"I huffed turning around to slip the jumper over my wet hair that was dripping when I came in apparently my warming charm was a little bit to warm and the snow that landed on me became water.

"I am soaked"Ron complained as he marched over to the showers pulling off his clothes "Ronald, stop before you scar poor Isobel"Percy snapped coming in waving his wand drying his clothes "Why didn't you just do that!"Ron snapped "I was going to before you started to take off your clothes."Percy stated I laughed lightly as I just shook my head and patted the neckline of my jumper, I looked in the small mirror and marveled over how good I looked in green, Granted that's was probably a color that I had to get use too or be screwed, I could remember a time of when I wanted to have one of those jumper.

Oh I got one too, My mom sat through four knitting classes to make me a red jumper, It was lacking something, It was itchy and uncomfortable and the neckline strangled me on the best days. The actually jumper felt comfortable and soft, and it smelled like spices of cooking and a sent that I only could smell if I was close to Percy or Ron, Never the twins cause they smelled like their latest potion which most smelled like gun power which mostly is caused by their explosions.

It felt like a warm hug that presses into you the love and magic it took to make a wonderful jumper, I felt that and I think Harry did too we where not expecting to get anything from Mrs Weasley and we did by just being friends with her sons. "Stare any harder and you might set yourself on fire."Joked George I turned around and faced the smiling red head, I then realized everyone was gone even Fred who never leaves Georges side. "Where is everyone?"I asked He smirked "Dinner."He answered taking a brush from top of Oliver's locker and spun me around.

I relaxed, It was weird having someone brush your hair, I never had my hair brushed in a long time once I was old enough to do it my mom stopped. George chuckled "I can't help but think you are liking this way to much"He said I nodded "Probably, thank you by the way."I said standing there letting him work at my wet hair, "Fred and I are working on this project"He said I raised an eyebrow "Really, What sort of project?"I asked "Things to get us overworked students out of class."He said I smiled and looked at him quickly before looking back at the open locker.

"Sounds like a plan, How would someone get out of class without the professors knowing?"I asked George winked "They would know, We are working on Puking pasties."He told me than went into explanation of how they are suppose to work and what they added into the potion, "We keep on getting really really sick"He said I frowned "Well that isn't so good...Maybe add some perennial slicely leaves? It naturally coats the stomach so maybe it won't be that extreme."I said George placed the brush back and grabbed the ribbon I kept in here for before practice so my hair won't get in my face.

His fingers worked down my long hair braiding it with the ribbon and then tied it off with a small knott "That might work, Where does one get the leaves?"He asked I bit my lip as I turned around "I don't know I just remember reading a potions textbook that had this potion to induce vomitting but it said that it had to have the right amount of Slicely leaves or the potion would cause major vomiting...Tonight when Percy and I go to the library I will check out that book."I told George who smiled "That would be great"He said.

I patted him on the arm "Anytime Gred, Now lets get to dinner I am starving"I told him...

* * *

I sat down beside Fred and George to my other side I reach for the bread when my braid got yanked by someone walking by, I turned around and saw Flint, Rolling my eyes I went back to my meal,I was not going to stoop to a low level. " Tonight I am heading to the library with Percy"I told Harry who was sitting in front of me with a odd look on his face, He probably seen Flint mess with my hair "Okay...Isobel wasn't your ribbon red?"He asked I nodded "Its now green silver stripes."Harry said I grabbed my hair and saw the offending object that had kept my hair back for months now.

"Oh flint!"I yelled standing up and marching down the table, Over to him with my hands on my hip and my braid over my shoulder not caring that Snape was sitting close to Flint, He looked around to me and smirked "Yes wood?"He asked "Change my ribbon back now, Flint"I said "She's asking way to much, Why don't you do it firstie...I hear your great with charms"Laughed one of his sluggs, I frowned changing colors of different things was a basic charm and Professor Flitwick already covered that and I managed to turn everything large pink when I was aiming for red.

My feather stayed a pure white but Flitwicks black robes went pink, like Barbie pink, I took out my wand and pointed it at the floor but all of the slugs suddenly looked paler "Really you want me too?"I asked them tapping my wand to my mouth, My anger was raising as one of the slugs tried to grab my wand "Ouch!"The boy hissed clutching his hand, I shook my head and turned back to Flint that was still looking at his slug. "Miss Wood put away your wand...Mr Gate go to Madame Pomfrey."said Snape who was now standing, I put away my wand, I didn't need it I could just hit the git, go back to the muggle way to settle differences.

My hands clenched and unclenched preparing for the punch of Flints life, Snape pulled out his wand and with a swish he set the green ribbon back to red "Sit back down Miss Wood 12 points from Gyffindor for making a student bleed."Snape said setting back down himself, I went back over to the twins as I watched the slug walk off clutching his hand that was bleeding. Well that was why Fleix told me that it stings anyone that wasn't its owner but dang that wasn't a sting it was a bite..Maybe it has something to do with my anger? The wand feeding off of my anger towards the slugs and their king?

I had no clue probably another thing to search for I started to eat, Listening to the sounds of everyone enjoying a meal..

* * *

Being in the library before closing was a creepy experience, Everything was shadowing and silence was daunting "Miss Wood I will be closing soon, Hurry up"Madam Pince told me I nodded and went to the ills I found the Potions textbook, Making sure it had the right potion in it I went over to Madame Pince "I need to check this out"I told her, She eyed me and opened the book "The last person who checked this book out became a master potion maker, Maybe your destined to do the same."She crypticly told me carefully sliding the slip back into the sleeve and handing it back to me.

I took the book "Thank you Madame Pince"I said as I walked out I could feel her eyes boring into my back, was that something nice? Or did the Potions master ended up dying of some potion gone wrong, walking I opened it up and looked at the slip, In pencil the last entry before mine of course was Severus Snape. I collided with a tall dark figure and hit the ground with a thud, My book went flying and I almost winced as the book slammed onto the ground.

"Miss Wood watch where you are going 5.."Snape paused as I rubbed my butt using the wall to pull myself into a standing position, I watched as Snape picked up the book "Get to the Gryffindor Tower now, I better not see you pause."He hissed handing me the book and then walking into the Library. I went to the Gyrffindor tower not stopping until I reached the boys dorm and knocked on the door "Hello?"Called out Harry as he opened the door looking tired "I have a idea to get into the restricted section"I said pushing past him and turning around on my heels to face him, "I was going to use my invisibility cloak I got today"Harry said I wanted to hit myself of course!

This Christmas he got the invisablity cloak! "Okay, Make sure you don't leave anything in the restricted section."I warned him as I stepped out of his room went up two more room. I braced myself as I felt the hall shake "Bugger"I cussed as I opened the twins door and let myself in, I laughed as I pulled out my wand and cleared out the smoke "Everyone alright?"I asked them as they sat around the cauldron with black soot all over. "Yes.."Coughed Fred as he rubbed his eyebrows.

"Did you bring the book?"George asked I nodded and sat on the bed closest to the Cauldron that was still bubbling precariously on the rim, I winced as I scourgfy their cauldron. Opening the book I knelt down on the floor that was surrounded by their ingredients "You need to at least get a table when working on potions"I told them as I read the ingredients and started to select the right ingredients and placing the others into the small box, The twins looked at each other and one reached out to look at the book and I slapped his hand "No way, Go get cleaned up"I snapped as I started to grinding the Parsley leaves with the mortar.

Reluctantly the twins rose from their position on the floor and into the bathroom, I smirked as I added the parsley and started to drip the rose water into the cauldron, I careful started to chop up the Slicly Leaves, I then started to stir the bubbling potion, By the time the twins stumbled out of the bathroom, The vomiting potion was ready, It bubbled a slimy green color. "Is it ready?"Fred asked I nodded scooping up the potion and handed it to the twin who looked at each other, George took the potion "Well George?"I asked him, He went to open his mouth but than he closed it and rushed into the bathroom where he started to puke.

I winced "I guess it worked"I said rubbing the back of my neck as I bottled the potion and pulled out the antidote which was just crushed parsley and Peppermint, I walked into the bathroom and winced again at the gurgling sound George was making his head was piratically in the toilet "Here take this"I said as I knelt by him and I rubbed his back, He came up for air and took the glass, He gulped down the potion and relaxed "It works"He croaked grinning I smiled, I helped him up and I walked over to the door to give him privacy.

"It taste like Goblin piss though."George exclaimed coming out of the bathroom as I wrote down the potions text, I dipped the quill in again "You could always mix a little in with chocolate sorta have two sides, One filled with the potion and the other the antidote?"I said as the twin nodded "That sounds interesting"

"Very.."

"Extremely.."

I rolled my eyes "I get it, I did a good job now here is a copy of the potion, and I am taking the original,"I said kissing both of them on the cheek and walking out of the door "Night night"I said walking down the steps and into my room where I crawled into bed and relaxed enough to get a good nights rest, But then when I was almost asleep I had to get back up to take my potion, Almost forgetting to take it, sighing I tried getting some sleep again and this time it worked.


	13. Thirteen

I was yanked by Harry under the cloak he wanted to show me something "Harry its late."I wined, I wasn't getting much sleep since I have been working harder on my studies, Writing the girls and Oliver, and keeping up with the twins experiments has left me drained and practically pulled in half. The weirdest thing is that I was enjoying it, Helping the twins was making me work harder than I ever have before ,my mind has been expanding and thinking more about the possibilities that magic could open for me.

"I have to show you some thing"He said pulling me into a empty room that the dust around a mirror has been disturbed, A splotch on the ground was clear of dust right in front of the mirror, I walked forward it was a tall mirror with gold trim, and it glowed with magic, I don't know if it was new or old, bad or good I only knew that magic has touched it.

"Stand right here"Harry instructed pulling me to the splotch, "Now look into the mirror."He said waving in front of the mirror, I did as I was instructed The Mirror of Erised show me something I dreadfully wanted, My father stood there his hand on my shoulder my brother rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, My mother with her apron on, Their eyes shone with love and mine shown a need. My heart slammed in my chest and my hand went to my throat, "What do you see?"Harry asked I looked at him and then back to the mirror, "My muggle father."I said softly but my voice seemed to shout the words in the empty room.

"He is congratulating me on getting into Hogwarts.."I added but that was false, He wasn't doing that he was just there like a shadow, He was healthy and very alive, My brother was holding up a letter, another wish of mine, My brother being with me. My mother was accepting it with a smile unlike the uneasiness of the reality. "I see my parents"Harry told me breaking the spell and my thoughts or at least for the moment, " Than the mirror shows us what we desire most."I said Harry shrugged "My father is dead, He died before he could see me get my letter or anything like that."I said as I rubbed my eyes, I must have looked like a wreck since my hair was a frizzy mess cause of steam from a potion I was working on with the twins.

"Ron desires a lot"Harry joked "He saw the mirror?"I asked him "I shown him when I first came across it"Harry explained I felt my stomach sink and I wondered if the fumes of the potions was making me insane or something along the lines of insanity. "How many times have you sat here Harry."I asked him pointing to the splotch on the floor "A couple of times to see my parents."Harry said I frowned but didn't say anything, I hated to tell him that he could go insane by staring at the mirror like a obsessed mad man.

I didn't know about the mirror or at least I shouldn't know anything about the mirror "Harry can we get back, I am tired"I said Harry turned around and nodded "If you promise your actually going to sleep"He said picking up the cloak, I shrugged "Maybe depends on if anyone needs help"I said as Harry swung the cloak over us, "No one will."He said.

* * *

Harry was able to get everyone to avoid me, I sighed sitting in my bed flipping threw another potions text, Theories on theories pilled up in my mind being filed away for later use. I frowned closing the book and staring at the ceiling, Alright so I have been more focused on my family and wishing for them to be here than the actual reason for being here at Hogwarts. I blame the holidays definitely the holidays, Shouldn't the mirror show Harry older? Like showing the end to my mission by showing Harry being fifty?

I groaned what did Dumbledore tell Harry again or will tell Harry? I rubbed my head, I could feel a throbbing headache starting. I should just relax and stop thinking about it, I will still help Harry and I will get him past his third year and then I will live my life until the day I can go back to my house where my mother and Brother will be waiting for me. This was simple at least for right now, When Third year hits than I will start to panic...

* * *

I woke up with someone knocking at my door "Isobel get up!'Shouted the person on the other side of the blasted door, I got up and walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Ron standing there grinning "Dinner time, and back to work with you"He said walking away, My eye twitched he had to make such a fuss over dinner and the fact that someone wanted something from me.

When I reached the great hall I was quite proud of myself, I was not raising to any of Flints jibes at me or my friends, "You would think he would tire out after a while"Percy said his book in between us and we where reading it together like we usually do. I shrugged "That's Flint for you, Harry could you pass me the salt?"I asked him He nodded and handed it over to me "We need you help tonight with potions"Harry said I nodded "Oh alright"I said as Percy turned the page.

"I don't know how you can read read read all the time"Ron said through his less than wonderful dinner manners " Its very easy Ron, I enjoy it"I said barley looking up from the book. "You and Percy always read like that?"asked Ron, I sighed and nodded what was so special over how I read a book with someone? Percy looked up from the book "Ron"Percy warned reaching up and straightening his glasses, Ron rolled his eyes "Oh don't Ron me, No wonder everyone thinks your dating, Your piratically the same person"Ron stated I laughed shaking my head "You're so funny."I laughed looking at Percy who paled a lot.

I patted his leg under the table "I wouldn't date Percy, Ron"I told him as I stood up "Now lets get a move on"I told them...

* * *

When I got out the potions book Ron and Harry paled "I told you mate, She wouldn't get it"Ron whispered to Harry who nodded "Too much like Hermione". I rolled my eyes and turned around to face them "I can hear you, I am guessing that you would rather talk about what you found in the restricted section?" I smiled at the boys who where looking around trying to look innocent.

I sat down sideways in a chair my legs dangling of the arm rest, Harry nodded "I couldn't find anything in the restricted section before Flitch found me."He said I sighed "This is getting harder than I thought, I would think that somewhere in the library there would be a book on Flamel."I stated Ron picked up a Quidditch book and opened it up "You Reckon we could just ask Madame Pince?"He wondered out loud.

Now that would be a wonderful sight also would get us in some deep trouble "She could tell Snape"I said of course it would be the opposite person, Quirrel and we so didn't need him to be aware of our knowledge of Flamel. "Isobel is right Ron"Harry said I nodded frowning, Ron shrugged "It was worth a good guess."He said as the twins stomped into the room.

"There she is.."Shouted one of the twins pointing to me, I looked at Ron who shrugged than I looked at harry who was just as confused, Suddenly I was lifted into the air "Fred George Weasley put me down!"I shrieked as the twins where pointing their wands at me, I was scared they where going to dropped me since that spell takes a lot from you...or at least if it was the right spell.

"No way.."

"We need your assistance"

"Important things than.."

"Helping firsties" I crossed my arms and tried to look agitated but really this was sorta a lot of fun, but you definitely had to trust the person or the the twins case peoples. " I am a first year"I stated they rolled there eyes "Whatever we need help.." They said as I started to float up the boys stairs and I paused as the twins hurried after me.

I waited as they opened the door and I landed on a bed with a soft landing, they both sat on the bed and the looked very serious, I felt a little bit panic race down my spine, Did they find out about my guardianship or Flint? My eyes widened and I my mind raced to start forming a excuse "I-"I started but Fred broke out in a grin "We want for you.."

"To help us..

"With a prank"George said also grinning their blue eyes sparkled like live wires, A look they got when we finished a treat or worked on a new prank idea but usually I never participated. Why did I feel so honored? Oh lord "Really?"I asked pathetically, Alright I needed to snap out of it, It wasn't like I was getting an order of Merlin or anything. I was helping the twins with a prank nothen major... I still feel honored "Yes."Nodded Fred.

George looked at me with sensarity but those blue eyes twinkled better than Dumbledores "Now we completely understand if you don't..."I held my breath "Or c_an't_ do it"He said stressing the can't, I narrowed my eyes "I can do it, actually I will!"I stated crossing my arms, George leaned back and grinned "Great we need you to distract Flint so we can plant the bomb"Fred said cheerily standing up, My mouth fell open.

"Oh you can do it..."George said patting my back and was shoved a brown paper bag "Diversion"Fred told me, I must have looked like a fish out of water as the twins pulled me up "I..I might hex him!"I said once my voice started to work again " Bonus then"Fred said pushing me to the door. "Ugh"I said grabbing the bag and storming out "This better be good or else"I shouted making everyone in the common room jump and look at me.

* * *

I carefully acted like I was sneaking, Okay careful wasn't the word cause I tripped and landed right on my face "Crap"I said pushing myself onto my knees, I looked at shining shoes and black slacks, I move my gaze up and then I saw silver and green jumper, Okay not that bad there was only...eh 7 Slytherins, Strong jaw line, Black eyes, Short hair, Oh lord grizzly teeth. "Do you naturally like the dungeons or are you stalking me?"He sneered I rolled my eyes and then I noticed that I had to look up to him, He held out his hand and I eyed it like it had a growth on it.

"It won't bite"He sighed I glared at him "I don't need your help"I seethed as I managed it get half way up when I noticed the twins, Remembering I was suppose to stall Flint, I am a dang good actor I need an medal or something. I 'tripped' and landed into Flint who stepped back and held me close to him so I wouldn't fall, At least he didn't let me fall again on my face, "Ouch"I hissed I pulled away from Flint "You knocked into me"He said I rolled my eyes "Not you my knee"I said as I looked at my knee that was bleeding, I must have scrapped it when I fell the first time.

Flint looked down and he pulled out his wand, I yanked out mine quicker "Don't you dare"I said what in the heck did I do! Flint paused his wand pointing at the ground "What are you going to do Wood? You can't preform basic charms"He stated flatly, My eyes narrowed at him "I can do a lot more advanced spells than even you"I said my wand pointing at his chest, It would be so easy just to stupify the idiot!

"Please Wood spare me, The only thing you can do is stand there looking pretty"He said crossing his arms, I fell for the ego punch hook line and sinker, I should have thought about it but before I could think Flint was bouncing around from me casting a Tarantallegra spell on him, He was actually quiet good at his dance. I pulled out a handkerchief out of my pocket and pressed it into my bleeding knee. I watched him wondering when this spell was suppose to stop, I really didn't know not one of the spells I had looked up with Percy.

Just one I read in the books, Flint glared at me "I will stop the spell if you promise you won't try to hurt me again"I said crossing my arms, Flint glared at me "Fine"He said in between jumping up and down, "Finite"I casted and he stopped dancing, I picked up his wand and my paper bag that was thrown out of the way when I fell, His wand was pure black and had a nice strong grip on it, "Can I have my wand?"Flint asked panting. I held it out "Here" He yanked it from me, "I should hex you Wood."He stated I nodded I would if someone did that to me.

How long was I suppose to deal with Flint? He placed his wand back in his pants and he straighten his shirt, I placed my wand back in my hair, It was holding my hair up when I freaked out, He went to say something when a loud boom reached my ears and I braced myself on the wall, Flint took off to the sound and I fled as fast as I could with my knee aching. I was pulled into a corridor and I gasped "What was that!"I yelled/whispered at the twins two dark shapes "A stink Bomb"they said, I shook my head as I leaned back against one of the twins as our laughter bounced around the corridor.


	14. Fourteen

At breakfast nobody, not even the head of Slytherin ,wanted to be around the Slytherins, Fred and George's stink bomb's odor was sticking to the boys and the one girl who stayed. Today everyone was coming back from Christmas Holidays, Everyone was excited about seeing everyone and I was happy to see Oliver, Angelina, and Katie who I have been writing back and forth, I missed Oliver really bad he was my brother so it was like I had to miss him on some level.

I looked over to the Slytherins who where glowering at there table, Thank god Dumbledore decided to put back up the tables, He probably known about the stink bomb... actually why weren't we in detention or something? Well I am not going to place my self up to the alter if nobody knew about who set off the stink bomb. Flint looked up and glared at me, I gulped and looked away alright so he knew my place in the prank, So I better watch my back.

"I can't wait to see Hermione"I told Harry who nodded, Ron shrugged "I don't care, I still think she is bonkers"He said I kicked his knee under the table and Fred who had been talking to George looked at me "Yes?"He asked I blushed "I didn't mean to kick you..."I said He grinned "Its alright, Ronikins needs a good kick."Fred said winking, "Ouch!"Ron shouted as he hopped up "Fred that hurt!"He shouted I snorted as I stood up. "See you later"I told them and I set off to the large oak tree, I got my footing as I hopped up in one of the lower branches, I pulled out a book that was my goal to learn.

The beedle and the Bard, I wanted to be able to read the book, Of course it is in Ancient Runes which I didn't even have a class in the subject so it was very hard, Hopefully next year I can get a class in Ancient Runes. I took in a deep breath and then the smell hit me, Placing my book back into my bag I watched Flint who had his broom land onto the small cobble stone study area. i watched him walk over to the same tree I was in and set down his back pressed up against the tree, I held my breath, Oh please don't look up I really didn't want to get jinxed or worse!

I watched as he pulled out a book...Flint can read...I moved so I could get a good look at the title and I was amazed to find it a personal copy of the Beedle and the Bard, He opened the book and I could make out the title that was in Ancient Runes, It was the story about the Warlocks Hairy heart. I wondered if it was like the one I heard of when I was a child, Probably not, I glared at the back of Flints head, I was envous of how easy he was reading the blasted book.

He flipped the page and then back tracked a little, Why did he stop reading I wondered then I could hear him "There was once a handsome, Rich, and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love, gamboling and preening, losing their appetites and their dignity."Who was he reading too? I wondered as I listened "The young warlock resolved never to fall prey to such weakness, and employed Dark Arts to ensure his immunity. Unaware of his secret, The warlock's family laughed to see him so aloof and cold."Flint read his voice was powerful even when it was barley loud enough for me to hear.

"'All will change' They prophesied,'When a maid catches his fancy!' But the young Warlock's fancy remained untouched. Though many maiden was intrigued by his haughty mien, and employed her most subtle arts to please him, None succeeded in touching his heart. The warlock gloried in his indifference And the sagacity that had produced it." I leaned back on the tree that was keeping me away from Flint finding out where I was, He was nice to listen to. "The freshness of youth waned, And the warlock's peers began to wed, and then to bring forth children." Flint paused to turn another page.

"'Their hearts must be husks,'He sneered inwardly as he observed the antics of the young parents around him, "Shriveled by the demands of these mewling offspring!'And once again he congratulated himself upon the wisdom of his early due course, the warlock's aged parents died. Their son did not mourn them; On the contrary, He considered himself blessed by their demise." I frowned why did he not?Was it because of the spell?

"Now he reigned alone in their castle. Having transferred his greatest treasure to the deepest dungeon, He gave himself over to a life of ease and plenty, His comfort the only aim of his many servants. The warlock was sure that he must be an object of immense envy to all who beheld his splendid and untroubled solitude. Fierce were his anger and chagrin, therefore, When he over heard two of his lackeys discussing their master one day."Flint turned the page and I adjusted myself on the branch.

"The first servant expressed pity for the warlock who, with all his wealth and power, was yet beloved by nobody. But his companion jeered, asking why a man with so much gold and palatial castle to his name had been unable to attract a wife."I jumped a little as Flint closed the book and started to move around, I guess he was feeling the same uncomfortable feeling you get when you have sat for to long, I was wiggling around too, But I didn't want to disrupt Flint's reading.

Flint leaned back against the tree and flipped the book open on his spot "Their words dealt dreadful blows to the listening Warlock's pride. He resolved at once to take a wife, and that she would be a wife superior to all others. she would possess astounding beauty, exciting envy and desire in every man who beheld her;She would spring from magical lineage, so that thier offspring would inherit outstanding magical gifts; and she would have wealth at least equal to his own,so that his comfortable existence would be assured in, spite of additions to his household."I rolled my eyes stupid idiot didn't that warlock know that it didn't matter if she was muggle or witch that his child could end up with no magic?

"It might have taken the Warlock fifty years to find such a woman, yet it so happened that the very day after he decided to seek her, a maiden answering his every wish arrived in the neighborhood to visit her kinsfolk. She was a witch of prodigious skill and possessed of much gold. Her beauty was suck that it tugged at the hearts of every man who set eyes on her; of every man ,That is, except Warlock's heart felt nothing at all. Nevertheless, She was the prize he sought, So he began to pay her court."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes letting my mind envision the tale " All who noticed the Warlock's change in manners were amazed, and told the maiden that she had succeeded where a hundred hand failed"Flint snorted but kept reading " The young woman herself was both fascinated and repelled by the Warlock's attentions. she sensed the coldness that lay behind the warmth of his flattery, He had never met a man so strange and remote. Her kinsfolk, However, deemed theirs a most suitable match, and, eager to promote it, Accepted the Warlock's invitation to a great feast in the maiden's honor."

"The table was laden with silver and gold, bearing the finest wines and most sumptuous foods, Minstrels strummed on silk-stringed lutes ad sang of a love their master had never felt. The maiden sat upon a throne beside the Warlock, who spoke low, employing words of tenderness he had stolen form the poets, without any idea of their true meaning. The maiden listened, puzzled, and finally replied 'You speak well, Warlock, and I would be delighted by your attentions, if only I thought you had a heart!'" My stomach dropped.

"The Warlock smiled, and told her that she need not fear on that scare. Bidding her follow, He led her from the feast, and down to the locked dungeon where he kept his greatest treasure. Here, in a enchanted crystal casket, was the Warlocks beating heart" I covered my mouth to muffled my gasp "Long since disconnected from eyes, ears, and fingers, it had never fallen prey to beauty, or to a musical voice, or the feel of silken skin. The maiden was terrified by the sight of it for the heart was shrunken and covered in long black hairs. 'Oh what have you done?' she lamented.'Put it back where it belongs, I beseech you!'"

I wanted to opened up my eyes and stop imagining the Warlock but I couldn't it was suck there in my mind. "Seeing that this was necessary to please her, the warlock drew his wand, Unlocked the crystal casket, sliced opened his own breast, and replaced the hairy heart in the empty cavity it had once occupied. 'Now you are heald and will know true love!' cried the maiden, and she embraced him." I shook my head I though that the maiden was actually smart not like those Harpies that the story had spoke of before.

Flints voice dropped in pitch as he spoke "The touch of her soft white arms, the sound of her breath in his ear, The seant of her heavey golden hair: All peirced the newley awakened heart like spears. But it have grown strange during its long exile, blind and savage in the darkness to which it had been condemned, and its appetites had grown powerful and perverse. The guests at the feast had noticed the adsence of their host and the madien. At first untroubled, they grew anxious as the hours passed, and finally began to search the castle."

My stomach dropped again and I leaned closer to Flint who seemed to not notice me "The found the dungeons at last, and a most dreadful sight awaited them there. The maiden lay dead upon the floor, Her breast cut open, and beside her crouched the mad Warlock, holding in one bloody hand a great smooth shining scarlet heart, Which he licked and stroked, vowing to exchange it for his own. In his other hand, He held his wand, trying to coax from his own chest the shriveled, Hairy heart. But the hairy heart was stronger than he was, and refused to relinquish its hold upon his senses or return to the coffin in which it had been locked for so long."

I gasped, "Before the horror-struck eyes of his guests the Warlock cast aside his wand ,and seized a sliver dagger, Vowing never to be a mastered by his own heart, He hacked it from his chest. For one moment, The Warlock knelt triumphant, with a heart in each hand; Then he fell across the maiden's body and died."I waited and Flint didn't move but he stopped reading out loud. "He just died!"I shouted from my spot in the tree, Flint nodded " That bird was a bloody idiot"Flint drawled I nodded "I agree, I thought she was smarter than those other maidens. That story was horrendous"I said as I climbed down the tree relieving the ach in my butt.

Once I reach the ground I looked over at Flint who stood up, "I liked it anyways"I dusted my pants off "Probably will be a favorite."I said, Flint stared at me "Your not right."He said shaking his head, I frowned "How so?"I asked him but didn't give him the chance to respond "Just because I enjoy the more darker fairy tales?"I rolled my eyes, I picked up my book and crossed my arms over the book and my chest. "Have a good day Flint, Oh and vinegar and baking soda will get out the smell, Just ask the house elves for some."I told him walking away.

Alright so I gave him a break with the smell but he didn't hex me or anything and it probably was a good thing too since I was in a tree, And that was the only repayment I could have given to him except, well, letting him hex me. I walked into the common room and got hugged by Oliver who looked happy and bright, I almost forgot how large he was "I heard you pranked a bunch of Slytherins, Good job"He said I pulled away and nodded "Yeah I had a blast stalling Flint"I said rolling my eyes, Oliver nodded.

Angelina pushed Oliver aside and pulled me into a hug "Oh I miss you, Was spending time with a bunch of boy too horrible?"She asked me I shook my head "Naw."I said Angelina's eyebrows rose when she saw my jumper "Nice jumper"She said I nodded and hugged Katie who was tapping her food impatiently, I laughed as she squeezed me as hard as she could when she pulled away she shook her head "Those two colors do not mix" She commented I rolled my eyes "I know"I said She laughed, I looked over at Oliver and winked at him.

He turned slightly pink and turned away from us, "We have to catch up."Katie said grabbing my arm and yanking me up the stairs...

* * *

When I finally made my way back into my room, I found Hermione sitting on her bed with a small book in her hands "Les Justes, By Albert Camus?"I asked her as I saw the mosaic pattern of the french version, Hermione jumped around to look at me, I walked past her and went in my trunk to find my sleeping clothes. "Yes, Do you know Albert Camus?"She asked me, I shrugged " I read a english version of Les justes, I don't know french"I told her as I walked into the bathroom and changed into my sleeping clothes.

"Its sad..."Hermione said her curls falling into her face, "Yes it is"I said I didn't know why Hermione was so sad and it bothered me "'Mione Why are you sad?"I asked her she looked up "I miss my family, It was hard to be around my grandparents and not tell them about magic, Having to explain everything to my parents about magic just is hard too."she said I listened to her as she went on to explain her Christmas, "And then we went to church... I was bored with it, Usually I get excited."She looked confused.

"I understand... not the church part since my parents weren't too into going to church."I said rubbing my neck, She nodded "I guess it is harder than I thought"She said "Nothen is easy"I remarked, I watched as she placed the book on the table and blown out her light "Goodnight Isobel...Oh and thank you"She whispered. I smiled and got up and pulled out my potion, It was low, I swallowed my potion and placed it in its hiding place. I placed a hand on my stomach that fluttered and I felt the shiver and I had a jolt of energy, I closed my eyes and let out a calming breath.

I stood up and walking over to my bed and got in, Where I had dreams of a Warlock with a hairy heart.


	15. Fifteen

The moon hung in the air, It let silver rays light our path to Hagrids hut, Harry knocked on the large door and I could hear Hagrids heavy footfalls. Today I spent most of my time getting grilled for a accidental potions mix up, Apparently Instead of making a simple Pepper-up potion, I made a poison. It wouldn't have been so bad if Fred and George didn't hear about it, Apparently they are going to have to watch me carefully so I don't poison any Firsties... Again I reminded them that I WAS A FIRST YEAR!

The door swung open and Hargrid stood there, "We know about the _sorcerer stone_ " Harry said, well more like shouted, Oh yeah we also found out that Flamel was the creator of the _Sorccer stone,_ Hargrid paled "You shouldn't know that...Come in"He said as he moved out of our way, We moved into the hut and we stood in between the kitchen and the living room, I was close to the fire that was burning at full blast. "That is what Snape is after...And its what you picked up!"Harry stated his eyes pleading for Hagrid to tell him anything at all that could help us.

Hagrid huffed "As I told ya before Snape is one of the teachers protectin the stone."I crossed my arm and leaned on the wall, suddenly I heard a tapping sound comming from the cauldron, Hagrid shooed me away from the fire as he pulled out oven-mits and took out an Large dark brown egg that had flieks of brown and green"What is that"Hermione asked warily, We all knew that Hagrid was famous for fancying the more dangerous creatures.

"I know what that is, Its a Norwegian Ridgeback!"Ron said pointing at the egg that Hagrid sat of the table, It started to rock back and forth, Fliching as a part of an egg hit me in the face, The egg shell was hot, and then I saw what was in the egg, My heart flipped as I saw the most cuteist creature ever a Dragon that was a size of a small poodle. "A dragon!"Hermione shouted looking at Hagrid wide eyed I moved closer to the small dragon "Now don' yell"Hagrid said as the ridgeback hiccuped and a jet of fire shot out of its mouth and hit Hagrids beard.

The baby Dragon was cute but I knew that Hagrid couldn't keep a dragon around Hogwarts especially one that was venomous like the Ridgeback, "He didn't mean it, didn' yah Norbert"Hagrid said "Norbert?"Harry asked Hagrid looked up from Norbert who looked around "Of course, He will need a name if he is going to be stayin' with me". I smiled and reached my hand out the back of my hand like I had read to do, Norbert sniffed at my hand and rubbed his head on my hand, "I like the name"I said as I petted the baby dragon "Oh no, Malfoy!"Harry shouted making Norbert shoot out a stream of hot air burning my hand "Ouch"I said snatching my hand away.

"Lets get out of here"Harry said I nodded reaching out to tap Norbert on the nose, as we came up to the school McGonagal was already standing there in her night clothes, Her hair was still up in that severely strained hair do, and her face show her displeasure with us. I went to say something but she cut me off "Not one word Miss Wood." She said I closed my mouth and kept my burned hand hidden, I could make a burn paste when I got back up to the common room.

We fallowed her, Keeping our heads down, I saw Percy freeze walking down the hall, His eyes widened and then narrowed I turned around and kept my eyes on Professor McGonagal's back. We walked into her classroom and Malfoy stood there smirking like he had just won the house cup, I felt my body go cold, Olivers going to murder me! We are so close to beating Slytherin this year and with this we are going to get pushed back.

Harry looked at me and I nodded, We where thinking the same thing.

* * *

Deteintion with Malfoy, That is just plain ew, It was worse enouugh that the little creep had to tattle on us. "Just stay out of my way tomorrow,"He sneered as he headed into the dungeons, "Git, Why couldn't we get separate detentions?"I asked Harry as we walked down the corridor with McGonagal fallowing in her cat form "'Cause we all went against school rules."Hermione said frowning, "I just hope Malfoys father doesn't get ahold of Norbert."I muttered as Ron nodded "My dad says he is a real mean man.".

I nodded " Dumbledore wouldn't let Him hurt him." Harry said, I hoped not, of course in the books Norbert goes to Charlies camp in Romania. "Lets just get inside before we get into more trouble, Peony Pipper." Hermione said as we went into the Common room, The cat didn't fallow us inside. "Where have you been?"Asked Percy, Ron started to laugh making Percy blush "What is so funny?"He snapped at his younger brother "You sounded just like mum!" Ron giggled.

Percy's eyes widened behind his glasses and he went to shout when Fred and George stomped down the stairs "Where have you been!"

"We have potions needing to be made."

"And no firstie to help."

"Not that we needed to have you mixing anything..."

"We don't need any poisons." Fred and George batted back and forth as the took both of Percys sides and looking at me like I was in trouble but the worst was Oliver who was behind them giving me a 'we will talk later' look. "Look I will help you out." I said as Percy raised an eyebrow "Also we got detention for being out late." I told Percy as I walked up to the boys dorms with the twin behind "We are so proud of you Isaflower." George said kissing mt cheek as I sat down at one of the beds, Probably lees "Thanks, Do you have any burn paste?"I asked them Fred nodded turning around to search through his trunk "Mum always makes us have some, She doesn't think we can make our own."Fred joked as he brought out a small round container.

I pulled out my lightly burned hand and started to dap on the paste, The twins looked at my hand and then George snatched the container away from me and lightly took my hand and applied the paste "Do we want to know?"Fred asked, I shrugged "Not really." I said "Its only a small burn from a baby dragon" I muttered, The twins looked at each other and shook there heads "We never though Hagrid would be that brave to keep a dragon."Fred said "How did you know I was at Hagrids hut?"I asked them George grinned and leaned over to grab a blank pieces of parchment.

"Parchment?"I asked, "No this is our secret."

"Niped it off of Fitch in our first year."

"Has made us very secessful pranksters."

"We owe Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail and prongs our Pranking life." They stated a hand on there chests, My own chest started to pound and hurt, This was the Marauders map."Place your wand here."Fred said I pulled out my wand and held it to the black crease "Say'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" He urged me to do. Well I knew what I had to say but I was still nervous "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."I said dark ink started to spread over the paper to show the heading that had James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin's code names.

I flipped one of the pages back and got a little black dot with footsteps pacing, under it it said 'Oliver Wood', I guess Oliver was trying to figure out if Harry had been banded from Quidditch. "This shows where everyone is in Hogwarts, Also passages that are even a secret to the teachers."George said "That is why you guys disappear sometimes!"I shouted, They nodded "Of course" They replied with a grin. "Mischief managed"Fred said pointing his own wand making the pages return to a blank parchment, "Thank you."I said Hugged both of the twins who grinned "Anytime, Now go see Oliver before he makes a fire."

* * *

"Are you okay Ollie?"I asked him as I walked into his rooms that surprisingly was empty except from him, "what did you do!"He asked looking at my hand with a nice shinny pink scar, "A Baby dragon."I said, Oliver paled "So its getting close?"He asked I shrugged "I won't know until tomorrow when we have detention, Harry hasn't been banded from Quiditch by they way.." I added knowing that Oliver was upset.

"I know, Professor McGonagal has informed me, I don't like this anymore."He said "Harry playing Quidditch?"I asked He shot me a look "Oh, I have too Oliver you and I know that."I said He pulled me into his bulky chest. I sighed "I will be careful."I said He nodded against my head "I know you will, Doesn't make me any more happier that you will be trying to get yourself killed."He muttered I pulled away and nodded "I know."I replied as I walked back out and headed to my own bed.


	16. Sixteen

I pulled my hair up into a bun letting some of my hair escape, It wasn't like it was going to stay there for long, Just long enough for me to perfect this potion in time. I slowly stirred the potion that was bubbling and releasing a cinnamon sent, I waited until it turned red and then I slowed the stirring down until I stopped, I looked around everyone was either failing at the potion again or making an okay batch.

It was rare for Professor Snape to allow a retake of making a potion but I guess Madame Pomfrey told him that he needed to let us try again because of the healing uses for Pepper up potion. I stood up my small vail filled to the top with the red liquid, "Professor Snape?"I asked the man who was looking down at the stack of papers he was viciously ripping apart with red ink "What miss Wood?"He asked dryly, "I am done"I told him holding out my small vail, He looked up and took the potion "Not poison this time?"He asked I blushed "I don't think so."I said "Longbottom come here."Barked Snape as the boy stood up and paled.

I watched as Snape uncorked the potion, Without checking it at all he handed it to Neville who looked at me "Well?"Snape urged, He tipped the potion back, Everyone's eyes where on him as they stopped in mid potion making to watch him. I let out a sigh of relief as he let out a stream of steam from his ears, "It is adequate Miss Wood"Snape drawled.

* * *

Well that was the highlight of my day now I was pulling my heavy cloak on with my wand that was tightly placed in my pants in a place where I could quickly pull it out, How well I would do against Voldemort and a DADA Professor I didn't know but I knew that I had to keep Harry safe. I walked out to where I was suppose to meet Filtch, "Your about to be late."Filtch cackled at me as I came up to see Harry who looked like a wet puppy, I guess Oliver really dug into him, Hermione who looked positively uncomfortable standing beside Ron who was probably hoping Mrs Weasley didn't hear about it, And then there was Malfoy who stood there in all of his arrogance unfortunately his eyes betrayed his posture.

"Come along."Flitch growled as he held up the lamp and we started to walk over to Hagrid, Of course Filtch had to start talking to himself " If it was up to me you would be hung up by your toes in the dungeon I miss the screaming terribly."Filtch said Malfoy paled "We aren't allowed to go in the forest... There are Werewolfs."He gulped, Fitch snickered which made me shiver "There are worser things than werewolfs boy.". I looked at Harry who looked at me, We all had the same expression, Hagrid was picking up his bow and sniffling "Dear gods man, Stop sniveling about that stupid Dragon, Your goin into that forest."Fitch growled pointing a long gangling finger at the forest.

Hagrid sniffled "What if they pick on him!"He said I frowned maybe I shouldn't do this but "I am sure he will be just fine Hagrid."I said softly coming up to the large man to pat him on the shoulder "Thank you Isobel."He said calming down to tell Filtch that he had us. I stared at the forest while Malfoy came up beside me "Scared Wood?"He sneered, I smirked looking over at the blonde "Not as much as you are."I stated before walking with Hagrid into the woods, Not bothering to look behind me to see if that stupid boy fallowed.

* * *

"Ron, 'Ermione your with me, Harry, Malfoy, Isobel your together." Hagrid said placing the cross bow on his shoulder, "If I may ask what are we looking for?"Harry asked as we where stepping over large logs and trying not to trip from the vines that seemed to appear out of thin air. We stopped as Fang sniffed along "The worst kind of beast 'arry" Hagrid leans down and sticks his fingers in the sliver blood.

I knelt down to stare at the pool of pure sliver blood " The one that could kill an innocent beast like a Unicorn" I said softly, Something wasn't right with someone who had to kill such an innocent creature like a unicorn "How do you know that its a unicorn."Snapped Malfoy who looked paler than normal, Of course he should, Any one who would kill a unicorn and drink from it was an awful evil person.

"The blood."I snapped back standing up "This one is hurt, we might be able to help the poor creature."Hagrid said standing up also, I stared at the blood for a few more seconds until I heard Malfoys response of "Fine than I get Fang!", "Alright, Just so you know he is a bloody coward."Hagrid said about the second he said it something howled and Fang whimpered. "Than him and Malfoy would be a match made in heaven."I snickered, Malfoy glared at me I raised an eyebrow like 'try me'.

Of course we just walked away together going in another direction with Harry leading us, I kept my hand on my wand as we walked deeper in the forest, The moon letting little light around us, we all had our ears on hight alert, If one twig snapped Malfoy would jump which would scare Fang into crying again. I sorta felt sorry for the poor dog "It is okay Fang."I said letting my wand hand fall from my wand to rub behind the dogs ears, "This is bloody stupid just wait until my father hears about this." Malfoy complained as we walked around, I could see Hagrids torch light and I felt oddly comforted that I could just send up sparks and be rescued... Now if I knew I was able to do that It would help.

"Just shut up Malfoy, Your father hasn't done anything yet!"I hissed making Malfoy glare at me "I wasn't talking to you Wood."Malfoy huffed and I saw a scared little boy, The same boy that Rowling talked about being torn in half in his own path of life, "Who where you talking to then, Yourself?"I pestered him, It was better than seeing those scared blue eyes. "Only nutters like you do that."Malfoy hissed I laughed dryly "Your the only nutter here."I said as Harry stopped walking his feet stumbled a little as he clutched his forehead.

I went to his side as Malfoy let out a scream, I looked at the figure that was sucking on the unicorn that looked soulessly at us, "Harry."I whispered the shadowed figure paused and lifted its head, I tugged on Harry trying to get him away as the figure rose to full height, I knew who it was and my heart pounded painfully hard on my chest "Harry come on!"I yelled as I yanked Harry as hard as I could he seemed to get the idea and snapped out of it as we moved the shadow headed towards us I let out a scream as I tripped with Harry and we landing on the ground.

I remembered my wand and I shuffled back and pulled out my wand "L...L...Lumos!"I yelled as my wand lit up and made Voldemort cover his face and let out what I would think was a very snake like hiss, I went to get up but Harry yanked my down as a centaur flew over my head and landing on the ground, He was a very large Centaur so when he reared up on his hind legs and kicked at Voldemort, He slithered away and I relaxed as the Centaur turned to face us.

We where safe and that was what was important, "Harry Potter these woods are not safe for you, Neither are you Young one.", I looked up at the Centaur, He was a palomino with long White blonde hair that looked as thick as Horse hair "You know my name?"Harry asked looking up at the Centaur too. His blue eyes narrowed on me and Harry "I am Firenze, everyone here knows your name Harry Potter.", "What was that?"I asked Firenze snorted his long Blonde hair shaking.

"The one that wishes the most harm to you."He said looking at Harry, Harry's face paled and his green eyes lightened as he realized who was the man that wished him harm, I knew it and when Firenze seen my face, I knew that he could see that I already knew. "V...Voldemort." Harry whispered his voice was fearful and I was too. "He haunts these woods, Living a half life."Firenze said his blue eyes looked at each of us and I looked at Harry who had some dirt in his hair.

"Half life?"Harry asked my throat went dry as I opened my mouth to reply, Firenze paused and nodded letting me explain "Anyone who drinks from a unicorn... the blood just has to touch you lips and you would be brought back to life even if your on the brink of death, But its a half life, You must drink the Unicorn's blood to live." Firenze nodded and looked around "Let us leave this place, It is not safe for anyone." He said lifting harry onto his back and then me.

I grabbed ahold of Harry's waist and we swiftly moved out of the forest where Hagrid was standing his bow pointed at us for a moment before he let it droop, Malfoy was shaking as he hid behind Hagrid with Fang beside him, I guess cowards stuck together, I was helped down as Hagrid nodded towards Firenze "Hello Firenze."Hagrid say "Are you alright."Hermione asked as she came beside me and Harry.

I nodded "Malfoy say a cloaked figure tried to attack you." Ron said again I nodded, "We will talk about it later."I said softly to them as Hagrid came up after Firenze pulled Harry aside.

* * *

We stomped into the common room, with the low lit lights I could see dirt stains on my hands and pants most and likley on my face. "Tonight Harry and I ran into someone very... bad."I said as Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down. They frowned and looked at Harry who only said one word to explain it " Voldemort.". We sat by the fire the conversation took on a dark tone as we weighted our thoughts.


	17. Seventeen

"Exams are horrible, practically torture!"I yelled as I walked out of my last one that was Transfiguration with Fred and George "You think you had it bad!". "We couldn't even have a good prank goin!" I rolled my eyes "Such a shame whatever would the marauders think!"I said laughing as they had faked tears in their eyes "Yes whatever would they think Gred!"Cried Fred throwing up his hands "Oh they would tell us to try Forge!" Fred cooed.

"Well then you might want to hurry since you only have four days until the end of the year." I reminded them, The pulled me into the hug and then swept off somewhere. I walked down the hall and into Hermione, Ron, and Harry "Hello."I said as they stopped in front of me "We figured how Snape is going to get the Sorcerer Stone!"Harry said I frowned "How?"I asked as Ron and Hermione pulled me with them, They where set in a fast pace "Music, Fluffy falls asleep."Ron said My eye's widened and my pace quickened.

"Thats so... simple."I said as we stopped "Wait Harry what happens if it isn't Snape but..". I paused as Snape loomed over Ron who paled and turned around "Good afternoon."Snape curled His eyes scanned over us and my eyes dropped from his gaze. "Now what would four young Griffindors such as you're selfs be inside on a day like this?"He asked I looked at Harry who was staring back, I notice the slight twitch of Snape's lip and I knew that whatever Harry was thinking was not good.

Then it hit me that someone had to answer him "Well-" I started then I looked at Hermione who started to stutter which made Snape's eyes darken " Becareful- " He looked at me and I thought one clear thought _Quirrel was going after the stone to get Dumbledore,_ I even had a little stick figure show going in my head_._ "Someone may think you're up to something."He finished as he nodded and twirled away looking all bat like. I shook my head again realizing in four day's I will be living with him, damn Guardianship.

* * *

"Well what do we do now?"I asked looking at Harry after we got out of a unsecessful meeting with McGonagal, Well not a meeting per-say but you get my drift, "Tonight we go after Snape ourselves."Harry said I nodded my stomach curling as I walked up to my room that I shared with Hermione who looked determined "I am sure that Harry won't be mad if you don't go."Hermione assured me I shook my head "No I am going." I stated I wanted to add that Harry was my responsibility but how would I explain that one?

"But..."Hermione paused I gave her a look and she said what she wanted to say "You can't do simple spells."She said softly, I felt a curl of anger but I just shook my head "Ask Flint, He did a wonderful jig when he got to close to me."I said, Hermione smiled "I'm glad the book worked then."She said smiling I smiled and wondered what sort of spells was in that book I haven't even read it.

* * *

"Shhh, Ronald."Hermione scolded as we hit the bottom staircase "What! everyone is..."He paused as we heard a ribbit, We all looked at the toad "Oh Trevor."I said as everyone said Trevor. That means Neville is not far behind "Lets hurry."I said as I pushed foreword and over Trevor to get stopped by a wand, I fallowed the long piece of wood to Neville, I relaxed "Neville just go back to bed."I said as He shook his head his wand was vibrating "No! You're going to get Gryffindor in trouble again."He said my voice dropped as my wand lowered into my hand " Neville I'm sorry about this _Petrificus Totalus_" I said as a Neville's legs and arms locked together and he almost fell back if it wasn't for Hermione who had him in the air and floating to the couch "I'm really sorry." we both said as we turned to face Harry and Ron who where looking at us "Remind me never to piss you off."Ron said as Harry pulled out the Invisablity cloak.

"Oh blast it."I said as I realized that we won't have any room for me, "What?"Harry asked I tired to squeezes but our feet where showing " This won't work..."I said as I stepped away and I crossed my arms as I remembered a Disillusionment charm but would it work? Then I remembered that Oliver cast one when he took me home from my run in with Greyback so it couldn't be that hard, Thinking of Greyback had my scar burning. I let out a sigh as I pulled out my wand again and pointed at myself "What are you doing!"Ron practically shouted, I rolled my eyes "If you don't shut up I will end up being purple, _Chameleonos_." I said as I felt a warm mist consume my body then I opened my eyes to see Harry looking around "Where did she go?"He asked I coughed "I am right here."

"What is that?"Harry asked Hermione answered "A Disillusionment Charm, I don't think that one is in any of the books though."Hermione said I rubbed the back of my head and nodded then I remembered that I was invisible well not invisible per- say just well hidden. "Lets go."I said as I walked out of the room with Harry and them fallowing me.

* * *

"Ouch really ron!"I asked being pushed against a wall again "Sorry."Said a feminine voice which belonged to Hermione, That was the only problem with walking around invisible people will run into you or you will run into them either way not pleasant. Finally we reached the door and we found it to be unlocked "Snape's already been here."Harry said as we walked into the Harp that was playing a soothing tempo, With Fluffy who was snoring so hard he blew off Harry's cloak. I waved my wand and the charm lifted "This is bad."I said as I noted the very large foot that was blocking the trap door.

"We will have to move the foot."Harry said being the Gryffindor's we are we gave it no second guess as we started to push the paw, It was heavy and the nails looked deadly sharp "For a large deadly canine it sure has soft fur."I muttered as Harry was able to get the door open, Then all I could hear was our heavy breathing and Fluffy's that was oddly light. I sat back on my heels and I looked at the harp that had went silent " Here is the plan I will go down first if it is safe I will yell for you...Don't you notice that its silent."Harry said as a glob of drool plopped onto Ron's shoulder "Oh gross!"He cried. My heart dropped as three growls echoed "Abandon plan!"I yelled as I hurried into the hole and I let out a cry as I fell into a plant.

Soon everyone else joined me, I always wondered what devil's snare would feel like, now I know like tons of worms crawling all over you, strangling you. I wiggled as it encircled my waist in a hip-breaking strength, "Ugh what is this!"Ron said trying to get the vines off of him with little working to get the vines off. "Stop moving."I hissed as I winced as the air was pushed out of me by the vines "Whats is this?"Harry asked as he fought it off of his neck " Its Devils Snare, If you struggle it will kill you faster."Hermione said making Ron and Harry panic even more.

I felt a vine creep up my leg and my eyes widened as it gripped my thigh "Just relax."Hermione told us I let out a shaking breath. "Easy enough for you to say." Me and Ron said I closed my eyes as I hear Ron and Harry yell for me and Hermione, I felt the vines lower me down and then I fell hitting my butt and knocking my head into the stone, which hurts a lot. i opened my eyes to Hermione's hand in my face, I grabbed it and she helped me up "Relax!" I yelled looking at Hermione who bit at her lip. "They aren't relaxing are they..."I muttered as Harry fell down just like me, I held out my hand and he grabbed it and I helped him up.

"Harry, Hermione! Isobel?"Ron yelled as the vines tightened around him more, I looked at Hermione who tried to talk to him "Ron we are down here, Just relax!"She yelled Ron wasn't listening "Hermione."I said as she pulled out her wand "Oh bugger what did I read!" She hissed "About what?" Harry asked "Devils snare devils snare its deadly good fun... Oh darn...-". "But sulks in the sun!" I finished as Hermione pulled out her wand and casted a bright light charm, Suddenly Ron was on the ground as the Devils snare tried to get away from it "Are you okay?"I asked as Harry helped Ron up who was pale and grey looking.

"Good thing we didn't panic." Ron said I couldn't help the bubbles of laughter as I saw Harry and Hermiones exasperated faces "Yes a very good thing."I winked as I looked at Harry who was staring at the opening "Do you hear that?"He asked I frowned then I heard it a light fluttering "Sounds like wings."Ron said as we headed towards the fluttering, I gapped as we walked into the flying keys, They moved like little dragonflies, I spotted the old rusty one immediately as Harry stepped closer to the broom "Wow."I said as Hermione tried the door then turned around "We are going to have to get the key, It should be old and rusty like the handle."Hermione said I turned and pointed at the small key that was more like twitching around.

"There is this one!"I said as Harry nodded then his eyes fell on the broom his eyes flashing with concern " You can do it Harry your the youngest sekeer in over a century!"Ron shouted, I winced as his loudness, Harry was still frozen "Harry."I said getting his attention "You can do it, I know you can."I said and it seemed to break whatever inner struggle he was having because he grabbed the broom and then all hell broke loose, The key's turned on Harry and starting to attack him "Hurry Harry!"Hermione yelled as me and Ron fought through the cloud of Keys, I winced as one cut my cheek open then when we reach Hermione, Harry had taken off towards the limply flying key, I hit the door and I swatted my hand at one key that wouldn't leave me alone and it kept on scratching my face and neck "Help."I said as the key backed up and charged at me.

Ron grabbed it and ripped the wings off of it and the Key fell to the ground as Harry throw Hermione the key who caught it "Hurry Hermione!"Harry shouted as he moved in a complex pattern that would probably make me go flying off of the broom, Hermione let out a sigh as she steadying her hands to get the key into the hole and then she opened the door, We raced in side with Harry who flown in and landed on the ground hard as Hermione, Ron and I braced the door that was vibrating with the keys getting stuck or bouncing off of it. "Bloody hell."I said as I moved from the door and helped Harry up "Are you okay?"I asked him, He grined "I could ask you the same."He said I laughed "A key decided to attack me."I said as we turned around and My eyes went wide, It was dark and the only light was on a chess board. "This is odd."Hermione said as we walked onto the board "Is this a grave yard?"She asked Ron's went pale as we looked around "No Hermione this is a chess board."I said I shook my head as I went to pass one of the pawns and there swords swung out blocking the path "Oh shit."I cussed.

"You're telling me"Ron said as he frowned "Someone is going to have to sit out.", "Wait you mean we have to play Wizards Chess?"Hermione asked I frowned "I will sit out."I told Ron who nodded "Alright Hermione take the place of the side castle, Harry you're the Bishop, and I'll be the knight."Ron said I gulped as I moved off of the chest board "Ron you don't suppose that it will be exactly like Wizard's Chess right?"Hermione asked "You there D5." Ron called out to on of the pawns who started to move and then the white moved and then destroyed the pawn by stabbing it, "Yes Hermione exactly like Wizards chess."Ron said paling. The room was soon covered in a film of white chalk from the large statues being destroyed, I didn't know how long we had been at it but it was nearing the end, I had my wand out because I found that I was able to deflect the flying chunks of statues.

Of course I thought that I would be safer on the sidelines but as it stands I would have been better off with being in on the game, I move my hand and deflected a large cross of the castle that came hurling towards me. "Sorry Isobel!"Ron shouted I just shrugged "No big deal."I said back as Harry realized what Ron was going to do, I knew because of well I read it, "Ron you're not going to do that!"Harry shouted Ron smiled "I have to in order to win Harry-", "We will find some other way! Isobel could go stop Snape or get help!"Harry said, Ron shook his head "You know that we couldn't do that! I know that it isn't suppose to Hermione, Isobel or me going to get that stone but you Harry!", Hermione looked pained as she agreed with Harry, I could see the resolve and the bravery take over "Do it Ron I will try to Block the rubble!"I yelled as Ron who nodded "Harry once I go you can check the king, Please do it."Ron said after he gave his coordinates and started to move towards the queen, Who if they could move their face's would probably be smiling evilly.

It was like it was in slow motion as the stone horse stopped and the Queen moved to Ron and then with a light pause the Queen stabbed the horse, I almost went to catch Ron who jumped off at the last second, Once he hit the ground I stepped over him and blocked the Rubble like I said I would, I winced as I got hit in the leg by one I missed then out of the smoke I could see Hermione thinking about moving "Don't move!"I screamed as I watched her pause, I knelt down and touched Ron's neck to check for a pulse, I relaxed as I found a steady beat, "Checkmate."I heard Harry said I swung around to watched the King's sword fall, That was my favorite part in the book. Hermione ran over as I placed Ron flat on his back "Is he okay?"Harry asked knelling down "Yes he is fine only knocked out"I said as Hermione placed a hand over Harry's "Harry, Ronald is right, Its not us that need to go its you."she said Harry nodded "Get word to Dumbledore, and Ron to the hospital wing."Harry said as he stood up, I moved away from Hermione and Ron and pulled Harry into a hug "Be careful Harry."I said as I touched his scar with my thumb, He smiled "You too."He replied before walking into the hall that led to Quirrel and Voldemort.

"How do we get out of here?"Hermione asked I frowned as I pointed my wand at Ron "Rennervate" I whispered as Ron sat up gasping for breath, "What happen?"Ron asked as I helped him up "Harry went ahead of us, We need to get out of here and send word to Dumbledore or Anyone."I said as I hoped that Snape got my message ahead of time. "There is a door over here."Hermione said as I saw a door that had a tall statue at it, "I don't know 'mione, It looks to easy sorta like the Keys."Ron said, "We should take that chance Ronald, Are you going to be okay to walk?"Hermione asked as Ron stumbled a little. "I'm fine."He said, my grip on my wand tightened "Alright get behind me, I will go first, if something happens than run to the door and leave me and hurry to send word, got it?"I asked Hermione and Ron looked about to fight me but I just gave them a look and they suddenly agreed.

I moved carefully to the door as soon as I touched the handle I was up in the air dangling a good three foot off of the ground, "Isobel!"Hermione yelled "Go!"I shouted as I tired to look at what got me, The statue that was holding me, "Let me go!"I shouted as I pointed my wand "Stupify!"I yelled blasting the Statue in the face, I screamed as the statue let me go making me land on the ground with a thump. My whole body ached as I back away from the Statue that was moving towards me, The hand extended to grab me again, I turned to try to get up on my feet but just as I got half way up the statue swatted at me and knocked me sideways making me slide on my side and into the wall, "Crap..". I tired to get to my feet but my side was throbbing.

I was jumping as the Statue came closer to me, This was just awful I was going to die by statue, How pathetic is that crap? I can just heard Fred and George now. I knew I had to do something or I was going to be flattened by the shoe's of the beastly stone statue...stone...I sat up wincing as I tried to catch my breath "Reducto!"I called out as I felt my wand heat up and throw out a powerful spell that knocked me back, My head snapped against the wall as I saw the Statue turn into dust, I reached out to crawl to the door and then the darkness consumed me.


	18. Eighteen

"Is she going to be okay Madame Pomfrey?"I heard Hermione ask and then Madame Pomfrey's reply, " Of course child, Only a few cracked ribs are nothing to repare, its that nasty bump on her head that will hurt."She answered, Oh god that Statue really did step on me, I didn't get rid of it I just imagined it. "Miss Wood Open your eyes."Madame Pomfrey said, I winced as the light made my head throb harder. "No... Light."I whispered as I found my voice to be almost gone, I could see the room darken "Try again."She said softly, I opened my eyes and saw red with a splotch of Brown, "Back up, Give her some space"Pomfrey said as I rubbed my eyes and then everything focused.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, Percy, Oliver was circled around me "Did the statue get you too?"I asked as Oliver visibly relaxed "There wasn't anything left Miss wood, and if I do say so myself you did a wonderful Reductor curse by the way."Dumbledore's voice flooded the hospital wing, everyone looked over and I smiled at the familiar face that cause this in the first place, "That's brilliant! Do you know how many First years can cast a full scale Reductor curse?"Hermione asked I shrugged as Oliver and Percy helped me up to a sitting position "Not many?"I asked not really caring at the moment actually I really needed that blue potion that was sitting too far away from me.

Pomfrey noticed me making googley eyes at the potion and she poured some in a small cup "Good eye Miss Wood here is your pain draught."She said as I snatched it away from the med-Witch and gulped it down. I didn't flinch at the horrible taste and I moaned as my pain released it's hold on my head, "May I have a moment please."Dumbledore asked everyone nodded and left except for Oliver who stayed. "How is Harry?"I asked as I looked over at the knocked out form of the great Harry Potter, "He will be fine in time, but the thing I wonder the most is, are you okay Miss Wood?"Dumbledore asked I nodded "Even if I feel like Cornish Pixies just tried to decapitate my head, I am fine, What happen when I passed out?"I asked Dumbledore smiled "When Severus and I shown up you where laying in a pile of dust, He tended to you while I found Harry passed out with the stone.".

"Is Quirrel dead?"I asked Dumbledore nodded "Yes unfortunately, Of course I do want to warn you that you and Harry's heroics apart from Miss Granger and Mr Weasley's has been spread around the school. "He said I shook my head "Getting the shit beat out of me by a statue isn't heroic."I said as Dumbledore smiled "I believe everyone would agree that you did more than just fight a statue that was made by Professor Snape himself", Oliver grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze "She won't say anything good about herself Headmaster, Its better to just drop it"Oliver said if I had the strength I would hit him, "Now I come to my next question, Do you want Harry to know your secret?"Dumbledore asked, I frowned "Didn't you say that I couldn't tell anyone?"I asked "Yes I did"Dumbledore said, It was tempting to say the least, I shook my head "No I don't want Harry to ever know about my past." I said as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "You're past?"He asked I nodded "Our future is my past, Don't get me wrong Headmaster, I miss my mother and brother very much but I am needed here and I know that I will see them again."I said with a small smile, Dumbledore also smiled "Very well Miss Wood, Now I think your friends are wanting to see you."He said as he walked out everyone walked in.

"Bloody hell, I think my mum is going to have a field day with this." Fred commented making Ron wince, "Why didn't you go to Mcgonagal?"Percy asked as I got hugged by them "We tried but she said that it was impossible but we knew better so we went in ourselves."I explained Percy scoffed "I wouldn't have risked getting expelled over a hunch." Me and Ron rolled our eyes "Whatever Pucey."Fred said as George rubbed my shoulders "Yeah Pucey, Why did you get into Gryffindor again?"George asked as I leaned my head back enjoying the attention to my sore muscles. Percy huffed pushing up his glasses "It doesn't matter, I would rather up hold the rules than go against them."He huffed, "Percy if you don't mind I would like you wait for the nagging that I am sure you will remember to do on the train." I said Percy stood up "Fine, See you in the great Hall."He said walking away.

I felt guilty but I really didn't want to have to deal with the nagging, "Now that boring Percy is away, Fred and I want to show you our newest creation."George grinned pulling out a small candy, My eye's lit up and I took the small bar of fudge "You finished it!"I squealed, They chuckled "Glad your so excited Ike."They said, "Have you tried it out?"I asked Fred nodded he was always the one that would go out and do something " We tried it out this morning and when it worked we decided to try it out on a couple of first years, Like Hermione."He said with a wink, Hermione's cheeks darkened and her eyes narrowed " They tricked me, I thought it was perfectly safe but instead it made me sick!"She scoffed I nodded "That is the point of Fever Fudge Miss Granger." I winked as she went redder. As I looked around something hit me "How long have I been out?"I asked "A Day" Oliver answered, Hermione nodded and Ron looked guilty.

"We shouldn't have left you.." Ron said as soon as Fred and George went to cause mayhem, and Oliver had went to get me something to drink besides water that tasted funky to me "I told you too, and besides I wouldn't have been able to cast that Reductor Curse with people in the room."I said, Ron frowned and Hermione spoke up "The one she used was a larger scale than a book or a door, The statue could have grabbed one of us making it impossible without serious injury to the person." I nodded at Hermione's explanation and then Ron frowned "Hey Isobel..." I looked up from inspecting my wand for any nicks or cracks "Yes ron?", "You must have had a growth spirt because you look older... Ouch 'Moine what is that for!"He yelped as Hermione smacked him on the arm "Didn't your mother tell you Ronald, You are not suppose to point out things like that.".

I paled as I watched Snape come in holding a green liquid "Out you three." Snape ordered as Hermione and Ron glared at him, Oliver couldn't help but join it "I will be fine, See you at dinner."I said as they nodded wearily walking out. " You're lucky that is potion has a gradual affect or you would have been found out."Snape hissed making me feel like the dirt underneath dirt, "Sorry Professor I guess I forgot to take it last night."I said as he nodded sharply making his greasy hair move only slightly, "Next time you might not be so lucky Miss wood."He reminded handing me the vial that I didn't bother to pause before tipping it back and swallowing the aging potion.

I winced as my stomach fluttered "You didn't give her that potion on a empty stomach did you Professor?"tsked Madame Pomfrey as she walked in "Yes I did, May I suggest going to Dinner then?"He asked I smiled as Madame Pomfrey looked offended more by the thought of not suggesting it sooner then my actual health. "Yes of course, You may leave Miss Wood."She snapped I watched her for a few minutes until I carefully got out of the bed and through the doors giving Harry's sleeping form a fleeting glance.

* * *

"Why are you dirty?"Angelina asked when I slipped into the girls bathrooms, She had a towel wrapped around her and her hands where on her hips as she looked at me "I guess she was to busy getting Gryffindor in trouble to clean I think." Lavender sneered as she walked out of the dressing room with her small nose held high, My eyes narrowed on her and Angelina looked like she wanted to smack her. Lavender has never even said anything to me until now "Poor Neville He was stuck on the couch for most of the night until the spell wore off."She sneered again as she dusted on her makeup. "Why are you putting on makeup Brown?"Katie said as she walked out of the shower with a brush her her hands and her try to pull out the knots "Because I want too is that a problem?"She asked putting down the lip gloss and turning around to stare at me "Its kind like wearing trainer bra's thats all."Katie snapped as she looked at me, I smirked "You don't need to wear it when you don't have it"I said as I turned around and walked into bathroom.

* * *

When I came down from the bathrooms Hermione and Ron where standing there waiting on me, I smiled as I came up beside them and hugged them "Are you feeling better?"Hermione asked as I nodded "Very better-,"I said as Ron cut in "'Mione was right... You now look younger must have been all that dirt."he said I shook my head as Hermione slapped him "Guy's Harry's up!"Neville said as he came up to us with a wide smile "I'm sorry again."I said as I pulled him into a hug he laughed "It's okay I understand, Its a good thing too or Quirrel would have gotten the stone." He said as I pulled away, He had a blush on his cheek and I smiled.

Neville might be a total klutz and not someone I wanted to sit by when Magic or potions where involved but he was a good friend and had a true Gryffindor loyalty, Me, Hermione, and Ron waiting on the staircases as we watched Harry come down from the Hospital Wing. "You okay?"I asked as he grinned "Just fine."He said as we walked in and took our places surrounded by a sea of Red and Gold, I adjusted my hat as I smirked thinking about how witchy I looked right now, The banners hanging was Slytherin colors with a curling snake "Well at least we managed to save the world from Voldemort.."I muttered as Oliver raised an eyebrow "Still sucks"He mutter back I nodded.

I sighed as Dumbledore stood up his arms rose and everyone quieted down "Another year gone!"He boomed as he let out a chuckle " And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully you heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead of get them nice and empty before next year starts..."He joked I snorted at how that could be said for Flint "Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." They Slytherins broke into a cheer and All of us felt awful.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered rolling my eyes " "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."He said quieting the green house who looked almost worried at the 'however' in Headmaster's sentence, I almost felt a sense of pride fill me over what was going to happen, It was us that did it. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the chatter stopped almost immediately "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see." He paused and then he nodded his head and I could hear a faint 'yes' "First to Mr. Ronald Weasley, For the best played game of wizards chess Hogwarts has seen in many many years. I award Gryffindor House Fifty Points!" Dumbledore announced the table looked at Ron as Dumbledore went on "Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House another Fifty Points."

I didn't expect me to get any points it was all Harry, Hermione, and Ron not me so when Dumebledore said "Third to Miss Isobel Woods who used a powerful spell to defeat a foe, A wonderful use of Defense Against the Dark Art's, I award Gryffindor House sixty Points." I smiled and laughed as everyone looked at me and Lavender Paled "You're awesome." Oliver muttered under his breath at me I rolled my eyes feeling my heart warm with my face. "Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter." The rooms cheers died down and I grabbed Harry's hand under the table he looked at me and nodded "For pure nerve and outstanding Courage I award Gryffindor House another Sixty points", "We are so close."I heard Seamus said to Dean who nodded, I looked over and noticed that Slytherin was a good five points ahead of us which made me frown.

" There are all kinds of courage."He said as he smiled his blue eyes positively glittering with joy, Which gave me a strange sense of comfort, Even though that I knew that things changed like Slytherins still being ahead even though they should be far behind, Very far behind with my sixty points. "It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.", I grinned "Neville you did it."Hermione said as the boy looked confused and then a blush spread over his cheeks "Which means."Dumbledore's hands raised and a wind swept through the great hall and I watched amazed by how he was able to change the flags with wand-less and silent magic.

I hope that I can be half of the witch that Dumbledore was a wizard, "We need a little change of decoration."He finished as then everything changed to red and gold even our plates that had snakes curling around it had Lions around it instead. "Oh wow."I said softly as Oliver leaned over to Katie who blushed and nodded I cocked my head to the side and Angeline shook her head "He is just telling her that he will write her on Chaser plays, That boy needs to pull the wool from his eyes and unstick that gigantic broom from his arse and see that Katie _likes_ him." Angelina said shaking her head "Oh please Angiee both me and Georgie here gotten a wedding invitation from Oliies cleansweep", "There in Love" George cooed both me and Angelina just shook our head and started to fill our plates, I laughed and joked with Katie and Angelina until Hermione looked at me "Promise you will write Isobel?"She asked Ron and Harry looked up and looked at me and I swallowed the bit of Pumpkin juice and turned to face her on the table.

"Don't ask the girl that 'moine, You don't have too." Ron said I rolled my eyes "Of course I will, I just need you're addresses um.."I paused then I looked at Hermione and Harry "Do you want me to use the normal postal service or owls?"I asked wondering if there parents would mind owls showing up. Hermione smiled and Ron looked confused "My parent don't mind owls actually we agreed that it was a lot faster than the normal postal service."Hermione said, Harry looked to be thinking about it and then with a shake of his head he nodded "My cousin Dudley will try to take my letters."He said "Git."I said as I looked at Ron who looked ready to bust.

"Yes Ron?"I asked "What in the bloody hell is a normal postal service? Don't muggles use owls?"Ron asked I laughed as Hermione answered the question "Ronald, To me and Isobel a normal postal service is the muggle way, a muggle man takes our letters and sends them to the different places that it needs to go."She explained, Ron's eyes widened " That's a really nice man, taking all those letters like that and delivering them on his own... How dose he get them all though?"He asked, "What?"Hermione asked "You know the man who gets the letters there has to be millions because there are a million of muggles...Is he a wizard is disguise?"He asked.

"No there are more than one mail man."I said as Ron looked pleased and went back to eating, I snorted and looked over at Oliver who raised an eyebrow, I shook my head "See I told you Katie! Pay up four sickles"Fred practically shouted making me look at him and Katie who reached over with four sickles in her hands and Angelina took two "Hey thats mine!"Fred said as Angelina shook her head "I voted for twin thing remember Weasley?"She countered making Fred frown but agree, he never went against Angelina when she called him Weasley "Twin thing?"Oliver asked "Yeah." Fred said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Who... us?"I asked pointing in-between me and Oliver "You do that twin thing! Its almost like you where suppose to be twins but got torn into two different women's bodies." Katie explained Hermione's nose curled up and I think she muttered 'impossible' but I just laughed "Ooookkaay."I said as I stood up and looked at the teachers table for the last time, Dumbledore nodded and I smiled "This conversation is getting too weird for me, I'm going to head to bed."I said as I smiled and went to walk away when Percy hopped up and fell into step with me "I thought I should escort you to the common room."He said I looked up at him, "Why so you can make sure I won't get into trouble?"I asked him.

He paused and then kept on, This is what Percy shows of his gryffindor courage ,persistence " You know I didn't mean it that way Isobel, I... was worried."He said softly I nodded "I know Percy but you have to relax with somethings, I did what I knew was right if I did what you wanted me to do than we would have had a larger problem to deal with."I said I shivered at the thought of Voldemort being back now. Percy nodded "Ron told me, Did you read about Persephone?"He asked and suddenly the air changed into a comfortable topic "Yes I have what did you think about it?"I asked.

* * *

I slid into bed and sighed into my pillow, I enjoyed the feeling of the soft fabric and warm throw, I felt sad knowing that this would be the last time in a long while I will be in the Gryffindor tower, It was sad...


	19. Nineteen

We walked to the trian my bag was hitting the side of my leg as Hermione went on and on about what her summer would be like and what she was doing with he family, Thats good and all but I was more concerned of where and when Professor Snape wanted to pick me up, I wasn't to sure If I should have left Hogwarts if He planed on staying the summer, but I shook off that thought Snape was not about to broadcast our Gardianship.

"Students to the train!"Yell Hagrid who we stopped in front off "Did you think you could get out of telling me goodbye did ya?"Hagrid asked as Harry stopped Hermione took my hand and we moved onto the train letting Harry talk to Hagrid. Ron, Hermione, and me nodded at Hagrid and boarded the train to leave Hogwarts. Like the last time I broke away from Harry, Hermione and Ron to sit with Angelina, Katie, The twins, and Oliver who looked more tired than before "You okay there captian?"Katie asked Oliver shook his head "I think I'm coming down with something Katie."He answered I gave her a go for it look and Katie pulled out a small vail "Well you can have a bit of this pepper-up potion, Madame Pomfrey gave it to me when I got sick last week, Oh I hope I didn't give it to you."Katie said her eyes set in worry.

Oliver nodded "Thats kind of you."He said taking the vail and sipping some of the potion, I smiled as I got help placing my trunk into the over carriages and then I was pulled in-between Fred and George. "Why didn't you stay with you're firstie friends?" Asked George I smiled as I pulled out a book that I had gotten Madame Pince to loan me for the summer, Apparently having a Hogwarts guardian gives you special privileges like getting rare Hogwarts books to borrow. "This is why I came to see you boys I want you two to check it out and see if any would work for the pranks."I said as I handed George the book not Fred never ever Fred.

"Alright love."Fred said with a wink I rolled my eyes and looked at the door where a large dark spot stood, I stood up and opened the door "Miss Wood."Professor Snape greeted, I relaxed as I saw no irritation from him except of the most oblivious one, Snape on a train surrounded by a bunch of his students, "Professor."I replied as I slid the door shut thanking Merlin that Fred and George hasn't made the extendable ears yet. "Be at the north end of the train station, I have no time for your idling about, Say you're goodbyes and leave."He snapped I nodded but I was sorta confused "North end sir?"I asked his eyebrow rose "But that's the industrial..."I was cut off "You expected a cheery house with a white picket fence and trinks or maybe one that is Weasleyish?"He sneered, My mouth opened but it closed immediately and Oliver slid the door open and got out closing the door also "No sir, It just surprised me."I said quietly I must of looked like a wounded puppy because Oliver's eyes darkened when he looked at Snape.

Snape pulled his hand away from the door frame and turned and flared away "On time Miss Woods, Or I will leave you."He reminded, I winced at that horrible thought "Isobel.."Oliver said pulling my attention from Snape to him, "Yes?"I asked "Could I have a word with you?"He asked I smiled "Did you even have to ask?" I joked, He smiled and then went serious "Are you sure you want to live with Snape?"He asked then he rubbed the back of his head "I mean I could get work for a flat and-"I shook my head "I am sure Oliver, It is the safest place for me."I said assuring more than him at the moment. "At the north end?"He asked I felt a little embarrassed "Erm...Yes?"I said well more like asked Oliver shook his head "Keep me informed, Please?"He added I nodded "Of course Ollie."I said with a grin.

We walked in and the twins pulled me into my spot and turned me around so I could sleep "No beans guys?"I asked Fred grinned down at me "Not this time."He said with a wink. "Before you fall asleep I need to go over a few things."Oliver said giving me and look I sighed and turned my head to face Oliver, "Next year we are going to murder Ravenclaw, Our plays are getting old so Isobel and I, are coming up with a few new plays, We will have to work hard to get it done but we will win next year against Ravenclaw."He said Angelina frowned "I don't like this Oliver, How would we win by switching it up?"She asked I smiled "Well what are Ravenclaws known for?"I asked, "Is this a trick question intelligence."She replied

"Don't you think that Ravenclaw has already memorized our plays then? It has been years since new plays have been made."I said "The fact is Ravenclaw already knows our plays, Hufflepuff are persistent and level headed when us as Gryffindors aren't, Slytherins fight dirty and they are too slow to be like Ravenclaw so that is why switching up our plays will cause them to be off there game." I finished explaining nobody said anything but agreed we had to play to the weaknesses of each house. "There is another issue, Isobel you will need to get your broom."Oliver said, Katie grinned "I have another cleansweap?"She asked I shook my head "Katie that's you're second I couldn't take that, I will find a way Oliver."I said determined to get a broom.

"Okay well head to bed now."He said turning to Katie who was glowing in delight, I tried my best to relax and soon with Fred playing with my hair I was alseep.

* * *

I pulled Harry into a hug and smiled "I will write I promise."I said as he nodded and walked off to the Dursleys who where glaring at me, I rose and eyebrow and twirled my wand defiantly. "Don't threaten the muggles."Percy said as he stood beside me "Why not? They are jerks." I stated placing my wand in my jeans, Percy sighed and shook his head, I surprised him by giving him a hug with Fred and George who turned it into a weird group hug. "Let me go!"Ron shouted as he pulled away and then turned to face Mrs Weasley, This was the first time I seen her and she looked to be just like a mom should be to me.

Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun and her eyes glowed with a warmth that I had seen all of her children reflect to different things. "Oh I missed you four so much! Come here come here."She tsked then she saw me in the middle of Fred and George. "You must be Isobel!"She said as she walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, I froze and my eyes widened "H..Hello."I said as Fred tapped his mom on the shoulder "Mum your strangling her."He reminded, "Oh poor thing you're so skinny!"She tutted as she straightened my jumper that she made "Oh my you all wore my jumpers!"She said as they went red seeing how happy she was. I held out my hand as she fussed over Ron and two sickles found there way into my hand "Told you."I whispered as she turned around.

"So tell me, how did both of you look like you fought a giant?"She asked me and Ron, Ron paled and I smiled "Quidditch practice with the twins and some evil keys and the giant thing wasn't to far off."I said "I know dear, Dumbledore told me, and it is nice to know that you where able to be there."She said I nodded and looked at Ron who regained some of his color and the jumped to tell her all of the details "I have to go bye I will write all of you."I said to the twins, Ron, and Percy who nodded since they couldn't do much with there mom smothering them. I turned around and spotted Hermione with her parent and I ran to them "Hermione!"I yelled as I slowed down and stopped in front of her and her parents.

"I just wanted to say bye and that I will be write sometime this week."I said as her mother looked at me slightly perplexed "I am Isobel Woods, You must be Hermione's Parents."I said softly holding out my hand "Are you a student at Hogwarts?"She asked I nodded "Yes ma'am."I said as I shook Mr Grangers hand. "Are you a witch?"He asked I looked a little puzzled than it hit me what he meant "I am half blood, My mom is a muggle."I said with a smile, "Mum, Dad I told you about Isobel remember? She was the one that used a full scale Reductor."Hermione said "Oh! Sorry you just didn't look at all like how our Hermone described you."Mrs Granger said I smiled "Its okay I must look like a mess anyways."I said suddenly quiet aware I needed a brush. "Well I have to go and get to my house."I said as Mr Granger stopped me "Do you need a ride?"He asked I shook my head "No sir, My...uncle is going to pick me up."I said.

"Alright goodbye Miss Wood."He said I smiled and nodded Waving to Hermione and then making the walk to the North end, It took a good 5 minutes of straight walking till I saw the dark form of the Potions Professor, I paused in my steps as I reached him. He turned around and I knew I was in trouble "I told you no lolly gagging didn't I?"He asked. "Yes sir, I had to say goodbye."I said as he frowned "I don't care, Hold on or risk getting splinched"He said holding out his arm I winced as I grabbed his arm and then felt like my body was trying to be pushed through a straw.

* * *

I fallowed after him looking around, It was dirty area with the air that smelled like pine and gas fumes, I could see an old abandoned mill actually most of the tight packed brick homes looked to be run down and inhabitance of squatters. I made sure to remember my way as we turned left I saw a broken lamp and I reminded myself 'Left into the Alley' Then he stopped in front of a tore down house that had windows busted out and the door falling off of the hinges "If you plan on staying you're whole school career than I will tell you that the anti- Apparation spell ends here.", "Okay Professor, Why did we stop?"I asked confused.

Snape looked down at me his eyebrow rose as he pulled out his wand "This is my home."He said before I could say anything the house started to shake and then I could see a brilliantly hidden house. "I have yet to place the appropriate charms to allow you to go back and forth through the shield so unless you fancy pain I would not go past it."He stated, I winced and kept beside him as we passed through the shield, It felt like electricity flowing around me and I shivered again as we passed through four more. We walked in and only a small flame from a candle flared to life, It was like a padded ceil the walls where literally lined with books from the floor that was a dirty grey to the ceiling that was an off white borderline yellow, There was a his and hers armchairs they where threadbare and the males had five lines like someone scratched at the arms of the chair like a nervous habit.

In the corner there was a desk filled with parchment and a decorative beaker filled with a amber liquid that I would think would be fire-whiskey. It was one room and as I spun around seeing no other entrances I looked at Snape as he moved over to the book case "The great Escape."He said pulling out a small book and then it popped open a door that held stairs that where narrowed and dusty, "Come"Snape ordered moving up the stairs, I winced and fallowed him up the stairs, When we reached the another entrance into a dirty kitchen with a small house-elf cleaning the already bare kitchen "What are you doing?"Snape hissed starling the house-elf and me, I though that the house-elf might have belonged to him, The house-elf spun around the tea cosy hanging off of its small body twirled with its body, Its large green eyes widened even more.

"Sir, My master sent Dobby sir, To attend to you're home" Now my eyes widened and I felt and odd sadness fill me for the poor pathetic House-Elf, At least after this year he will have a good life, "I don't want you."Snape said dryly Dobby's large green eyes went glossy "Oh please Sir, Don't send Dobby back or he will get beat sir." He cried, I looked up at Snape who's face was set in a deep frown probably mostly not pleased that a house-elf managed to get into his house without his permission, I did the only thing I new to get his attention, I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to me "Yes?"He asked, "I think he should stay Professor it would be rude to send back Dobby, I'm sure Mr Malfoy meant it as a nice favor."I said speaking light and careful, Snape's mouth curled up in disgust but he got what he needed, Who sent the blasted thing, "Fine"He said getting what I was saying or at least I hoped so, I always wondered how Dobby got away Rowling never wrote about how Dobby was able to do all these things for this coming year, Now I knew how for at least the summer portion.

There was one huge problem with having a Malfoy elf, that means Mr Malfoy and Snake jr. is going to be around a lot. "You're room is upstairs."said Snape walking in the opposite direction probably to his own room.

* * *

Once I forced open the door I could see what I was working with, It was spotless not a speck of dirt in sight. "I cleaned it for you Miss."Dobby said standing behind me "Thank you"I said absentmindedly as Dobby made a startled sound I turned to look at why he was making such sounds to being thanked, He was in the corner of the room a shadow fell over the house-elf and I frowned turning around to see a figure with his hand extended his nails where yellowed, Long and pointed with some poor innocent's blood under his nails, "Hello little girl"He snarled and laughed was whizzy and was like a bark. I backed up into the wall my hand on my shoulder that throbbed, My wand was no use I couldn't risk getting expelled from Hogwarts.

But this was Greyback standing in front of me, I pulled out my wand and held it out in front of me "What are you doing here?"I asked him. His reply was more laughing my stomach curled as he stepped fully into the light, Long straggles of hair fell in his dirty face with a cruel smile showing off his sharpen teeth. Then it hit me, I had a dresser and this Greyback looked like the one I ran into in 2010, That wouldn't be right but no matter how he looked he was still dangerous "Dobby get Professor Snape."I whispered as the Elf nodded and snapped his fingers disappearing, I let out a shaky breath as Greyback let out a fearsome growl, I wanted to puke I really did. I pulled my personal feelings aside and tried to recall what I read then I focus on the worlds "_Riddikulus_"I said suddenly Greyback was wearing my mother's old night gown that was pink with frilly lace all over it and a night bonnet I had to force the laugh since I was too shaken and the Boggart backed up and Snape walked through the door in all his bat like grace, His wand drawn.

"Thats where it went, It looks like you have it all under control Miss Wood."He remarked before turning like he was going to leave! "Handling it?"I asked "I could get expelled for underage magic and I'm not sleeping in the same room with soome bogart that fancys turning into Greyback!"I ended with a shrieking voice that made Snape wince " I cannot do anything about the bogart, Miss Wood I can only recommend not using that dresser"He stated flicking his wand and the bogart flew back into the dresser and the dresser locked itself. "May I remind you that you're a seventeen year old girl and that the trace has no effect on you."Snape said harshly "So I don't have a trace?"I asked confused he nodded and then left Leaving me with a rattling dresser.


	20. Twenty

"Imobulous!"I yelled at the dresser effectively stopping the rattling, "Ugh!"I yelled into my pillow as I saw the light pouring into my window, Unfortunately I think Dobby could have left that dirty for what I cared or at least some blinds. For once I wish I had picked up a book on household spells the last time we went to Diagon Alley, Maybe Snape will let me get one. I moaned as I almost got to sleep but Dobby decieded to pop in "Miss Snape, Mister Snape told Dobby to tell you that you need to get up and..."He paused and looked nervous as he spoke again "Look like a witch not some blundering M..M..Muggle Ma'am"He said quickly and then flinched as I sat up half awake "Okay Dobby."I muttered as I got up and started to move like a zombie to get dressed.

"Oh thank you ma'am, You're you kind."He said bowing and then leaving me to get dressed, my hand reached out and I was about to touch the dresser when my mind suddenly snapped active and I realized that I was about to open that door to whatever nightmare that stupid Bogart could come up with, "Shit"I cursed as I spun around and stubbed my toe on my trunk that suddenly apeared out of nowhere "Dobby sorry Miss, Dobby just got your trunk from Hogwarts, I..It was late Tinker well he got drunk ma'am and well forgot about his duities to the Professors."Dobby explained only stuttering on the bad things, I winced as my toe throbbed, With a click Dobby lifted the trunk that floated over to the corner and then much to my tired mind.

Everything flew out of it, I squeaked as everything found a place even my Gryffindor poster, "Eh..."I said as I sat down on my bed and Dobby pulled out a neatly folded pille of clothes, "Here you go Miss Snape."He said I nodded amazed by the transformation of the room and to realize that Dobby was calling me Miss Snape. "Thank you."I said as I got up with the clothes and walked to my bathroom that thank god I didn't have to share with Snape.

* * *

"I see you are well Severus, May I ask where is the charming Miss Wood?"I heard a man say as I walked down the hall and into the small but hopefully clean Kitchen, I paused at the door and turned to see Lucius Malfoy sitting in the chair with his cane propped up against his chair "Ah, You must be Miss Isobel Wood, My son Draco has told me.. A lot about you."He said I couldn't find my voice for a moment until I felt Snape's Dark eyes boring holes into my face. "Mr Malfoy I presume, It is a pleasure to meet you."I said looking over the man that Rowling had actually described to the blonde hair that was long and straight down to the fancy shoes.

Lucius's eyebrow slightly rose as I watched him watch me, I felt like squirming but decided that I should stay still like a proper lady, "The same, Dobby."He called out and the house- elf appeared "Get Miss Wood something to eat, You're lacking something Miss wood."He drawled as I sat down unfortunately between the two men that I shouldn't even be worrying about, This was too early to be dealing with this now.. Why did Malfoy have to show up so _early_! "What am I lacking?"I asked unamused to what I could be lacking when I could think of twenty for him, some of them included the total lack of empathy he has towards anyone including his son.

Snape's tensed slightly enough for me to realize that he had been poking around, I would have stuck out my tongue if I was alone and not in front of the most influential wizards (Until he gets the boot) of this time. "You're lacking a broom, Draco tells me that you will be the second- hand player for the Captain, I presume you do not want to be using a Cleansweep?" He asked. I suddenly thanked the lord that my hands where placed around my hot tea, I miss coffee very very much, because I would be clenching my hands at the blasted Ferret finding out this stuff. "Yes sir, actually I was hoping that Professor Snape-", "Gets you one?"Lucius asked I nodded feeling slightly ashamed by how needy it sounded.

"No, I will not get you one, It is not for school so I will not waste my gallons."Snape said deciding to crush my dreams, I groaned it was too early for this, I need my coffee! "I think it is because you're worried that Gryffindor will beat your precious Slytherins and if I have a poor broom than it will lower that chance." I snapped back without realizing that there was company and that company was well the king Ferret. Snape's lips curled in amusement something that almost shocked me, Its not a grin or any sort of smile but it was nicer than his scowl, Lucius cleared his throat and I looked over at the older Malfoy "I want to buy you a broom Miss Wood, That is why I was here."He lied of course it was a bloody lie.

"Why? What's in it for you?"I asked annoyed by the older Ferret trying to conn his way into my life "For one, I do believe in a fair game." I wanted to snort on that one but I kept it in check "A simple transaction of sorts for the remainder of your stay at Severus's home for this year."He said I frowned and could feel my wand twitch in my robes "What would be this transaction and could you be more direct?"I asked needing to know that there was no way I was to be getting conned into doing anything. "I will be blunt then, I want you to show the Slytherin team you're houses plays, and teach them, I would say eight times over the summer at the end you will get your broom to keep, while you teaching you will not be able to take your broom but i will let you fly it." Lucius stated laying out so to speak.

My mouth opened and then closed, everything in my body was screaming to hex him and tell him he is sadly mistaken by was sort of woman I am but then my mind was whispering things of betrayal to get what I wanted. I would be betraying Oliver, Angelina, Katie, The twins and Harry, I couldn't do that but... "I see that this isn't a quick choice and I will leave my offer until Thursday, Severus your company was interesting as always next time I will bring Draco, Good day."He said leaving "Bye."I whispered as I stood up my food disappearing along with Dobby who was very relaxed once his master left.

"I'm going to study." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and into my room, It has been a whole week and I had gotten no owls and I needed to send some so I decided to make my first letter to Oliver...

_Dear Oliver, _

_ This place is weird, Sorry for not owling sooner, I have a bogart in my dresser that got out thanks to a oblivious House-Elf that I might add was sent my Mr Malfoy, I almost though that it was the real Greyback got through the charms that Professor Snape set up. Let me tell you that he is paranoid not a looney paranoid but a over doing the protection paranoid. There are other things too but I don't feel comfortable telling you in a owl maybe we could get together for lunch or yummy coffee?_

_Also I got an offer from Mr Malfoy, He came for a visit, He will buy me my broom since Snape won't, I have to tell him the plays and train the Slytherin team, I don't know if I could do that...but I need a broom Oliver so I am asking you._

_Isobel_

I didn't have to wait long before Oliver owled me back with a time, I got up and walked out of my room, Grabbing my wand and handbag "Where do you think you are going?"Snape asked as I walked down the stairs and into the reading room where the fire burned green still from Malfoy leaving "Oliver and I have to talk, I am meeting him at Diagon Alley."I explained Snape turned a page in an old Potions book before snapping his fingers for Dobby. I wanted to roll my eyes for a man who hated House-elves he sure knows how to use them "Yes Sir?"Dobby asked "Make sure Miss Wood goes to the right place, I would hate for her to get lost."Snape sneered as he suddenly looked curious, I turned to throw the power in when Snape stopped me with his deep voice.

"Have you made up your reply to Lucius's offer?"He asked I frowned "I still don't know what to do Professor."I mumbled as he nodded "I see, If you choose to betray your Gryffindor buddies may I hint that you need you sign an agreement on your terms with Lucius."He explained I nodded "I understand, and If I choose to take his offer could you help me with the terms? I wouldn't understand it all nor be able to make hinnted loop holes."I said checking my watch and looking at the professor who was sitting in his chair. "It would be in your best interest, Maybe you would learn a thing or too."He snapped I smiled and nodded understanding his slightly harsh way of looking after me.

I stepped into the fire place and with a flare of green smoke disappeared...

* * *

I walked through Diagon Alley while waiting on Oliver, When I first started to stay with Snape it was awkward, I never thought I would see my Potions Professor barley dressed reading a prophet while sipping his morning cuppa, Of course he wasn't shirtless but he had on less than normal unlike today but that was because of Malfoy, He would wear a button up shirts with long sleeves and dress pants that where unusually wrinkle free.

Sighing I remembered that I should have asked for the money to buy the book of house-hold spells "Isobel!"I heard someone yell I turned around to be pushed into a burley chest with a Puddlemore tee "Hello Oliver.."I said as I pulled away, His eyes scanned over me and then over what I was wearing which was my power blue robes that had flecks of gold stitches, Fake gold most and likely.

"You look... rich."He stated as I turned pink "Oliver please don't, I am not rich I only wear this so I don't embarrass him."I said as Oliver's eyebrows rose "embarrass? Having you walk around dressed to the fittings and tassels won't make your muggle side any less noticeable."Oliver said I shook my head "It's not that he is a respected member of wizarding society.". "Respected?" Oliver choked, "Okay so more like feared and hated."I snorted as I took his arm "How have you been?"I asked as he looked at me again "You're older."He said ignoring my question "Professor Snape is trying to find a happy inbetween for the age thirteen I look more sixteen than thirteen today so it is off by a couple of lines then."I said as we walked into the door of the cafe and a lady took us to our seats.

"You didn't turn twelve this year..."Oliver muttered I shook my head "No I did before the school year like Harry who I haven't heard from at all... I wonder if its Dobby.."I said softly "Who?"Oliver asked as the lady came up to us "What would you like dears?"She asked "A coffee please."I said softly as Oliver ordered I wondered if Malfoy had anything else to say to Snape maybe I should ask Dobby... no that would affect something I don't know what but I just think it would. "Okay Oliver answer me how has your Summer been?"I asked Oliver took a long sip of his tea way longer than a normal person could drink it.

"Oliver."I warned as he sighed "It has been great, We went to some games and have been doing family things but every-time I look at my father I wonder how he could have been a Gryffindor if he could just push you aside like that, You needed a place to go and he should have stepped up."Oliver stated I shook my head "Oliver"I hushed softly "Your father didn't have to do anything for me, I am not his birth child and you know that."I whispered "Still, _He_ doesn't know that."Oliver said, I nodded knowing that Dumbledore altered the memories of Mr and Mrs Wood so that I could be Olivers sister.

"Anyways, We have a house-elf that belongs to the Malfoys who will play a large part this year, For Harry I mean."I corrected not wanting to mix my business with Harry's, My neck hairs stood up as I felt someone watching me and I decided that talking or owling about this was not best right now, Not until we where safe in Hogwarts "But that is all I am going to say on that matter, You know Malfoys a prick."I said the last part louder and found a dark haired man looking away from me. "Anyways the thing let out a blasted Bogart!"I cried as Oliver caught on and laughed "You must have been scared"He said I nodded "At first then it changed"I said as the man stood up and paid and he went to the mens bathroom.

I looked at Oliver and stood up "I think someone heard us."I mouth as I moved and slipped into the mens bathroom, the dark haired man was oblivious to me after I casted my chameleon charm "Crazy people talking about altered memories in public, Dumbledores going to tan my hid if she gets found out or she finds out about me."The wizard said to himself I frowned, I slipped out of the mens bathroom and into the ladys where I pressed my back into the wall, Dumbledore has me fallowed, Who else knows about me and who I really am, I shook my head deciding that Dumbledore was probably being safe and was right. I walked out of the ladys room and knocked into the dark haired man "Excuse me Ma'am."He stated his accent was pure texan "Its okay."I said noticing his American outfit and a silent flair of familiarity seeing this man who looked familiar the more I stared at him .

I frowned and walked back to Oliver who had been watching "Dumbledore."I said ending the questions, Oliver nodded "Order" He said answering my own questions, "Ah.."I said sipping my now cold coffee that reminded me too much of a time that I would never get until I was well moved on in my life. "Tell me why Malfoy is offering this."Oliver said as I broke away from my strange mental fight " Easy, His son isn't that good nor is the team."I said leaning back as Oliver nodded placing money down for the coffee and tea, Noticing that I wasn't comfortable here anymore. "Have a good day."Announced the lady that took the money and left us to leave.

We walked past the shop that was showing the brand new brooms, Oliver took one look at it and grinned and me "You have to do this if this is what you get."He said pointing at it, I frowned "In another year you will have something better I said Oliver laughed "This year is the year to beat Ravenclaw remember!"He coughed as he sucked in too much air from gapping at the broom. "I will have to deal with Slytherins Ollie its painful, You know that I can't stand Flint nor Malfoy."I said as Oliver nodded "But think about yourself and take one for the team... How pain-ful could it be?"

* * *

"Your'e late Wood."Snape drawled as he looked up from his book, "Sorry the bar had a couple of muggle costumers, A split wedding."I added already knowing that he would point out the there where muggle charms that would force a muggle to not want to go into the Leaky Cauldron hell any self-respecting Wizard didn't want to stay there for long. "You have owls."Snape added seeing my conflicted actions of heading over to the book but pausing long the way, "Is there something bothering you, perhaps?"He asked I nodded but didn't move to explain "Sit and if you must tell me, If it is boy rubbish than I don't want to hear it, I'm not your father."He said I moved and sat down in the female chair across from him, I actually loved this room and I wished I could grow enough nerve to ask if I could read some of the books.

"I didn't really have my father for boy rubbish Professor, He was dead before I was in a serious relationship where feelings where actually there. I have always been a heart breaker."I said dryly my voice held a false amusement, "But that is not my problem, Today I found out that someone has been fallowing me when I am out in public, A American man around 6''1, twenties, black hair, Blue eyes, from Texas if I still can place accents."I stated as Snape nodded "Why am I being fallowed?"I hissed my hands curled on the arm rests. "Just because Wood and I have whole faith in you doesn't mean Dumbledore does, He probably sent one of his fateful followers out to make sure that if you stumble or perhaps get loud in a shop that the follower could just mess with the memories of the Muggles and Wizards to cover your accidents. He has yet again under estimated you, How did you find out that someone was fallowing you in the first place?"He asked

"I was discussing this year with Oliver and I could feel someone watching me, When I dropped the conversation I found that man looking away, So I fallowed him into the bathroom, Disillusioning myself before going in behind him, I was going to make him tell me what he knew than erase his memories of today but then he started to talk to himself. _'Crazy people talking about altered memories in public, Dumbledores going to tan my hid if she gets found out or she finds out about me.' _Where his exact words to himself, I left instead of confronting him." I explained to Snape who just told me that he had faith in me, I felt better knowing it was Dumbledore than Snape checking in on me. "Good, Is there anything else?"Snape asked I nodded "I would like to write up an agreement for Mr Malfoy's offer"I said softly smirking as his own lips turned into that sneer.

"Of course I will get started on it as soon as I can, Now get to bed Isobel its late."Snape said I nodded and left without a word. I checked my mail and found letter from Angelina telling me that it was unfair that I couldn't come to see her, Katie who went in details about her own vacation, Hermione asking me if I read about some spell that I haven't even heard of, Ron rating about the twins, The Twins ranting about how boring Ron is, and then my one from Percy. In my letter I told him how I was under the care of Snape and how I wanted to know how he was doing.

D_ear Isobel,_

_I have been mostly in my room studying and keeping a constant flow of letters between Penelope and I, You should have informed me sooner Isobel I am deeply hurt that you wouldn't inform me of your guardianship but I promise that the others will not find out until you want them too. My mother and I are wondering if you wanted to stay for the two weeks leading up to school starts? I need someone who isn't completely incompetent and is so focused on eating, Pranks or sports that I could go crazy._

_Your Friend _

_Percy Weasley. _

I grinned and placed the letter on the desk, I was so going to ask if I could I always wanted to go to the Burrow and besides I missed Percy, Ron, Fred and George a whole lot, Not to mentioned being mothered, I blinked a couple of times as I realized that it has been almost a whole year since I had gotten mothered by my own mother. I changed and took my potion that was another thing I had to fix before going anywhere or signing anything, I needed to look thirteen not sixteen, I sighed as I let my mind drift and then cart me off to another world.


	21. Twenty One

For the next two days, I worked with Professor Snape regulating the growth potion and then writing up the papers for Mr Malfoy to sign, I sat down in front of Lucius Malfoy who looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face, His eyes flashed with an assumption of what I would say to him, I smiled "Mr Malfoy I have come with a answer to your question."I pulled out my papers that where just signed by my witness ( Professor Snape) and pushed them to Mr Malfoy who's eye brow rose "I agree but on my terms."I stated leaning back a little.

His eyes widened then he covered it up with his amused smirk "Very well Miss Wood"He said as he pulled out a quil but I stopped him handing him a muggle pen "I think this will do very well in signing, I have to be careful when I make signed agreements with people Mr Malfoy, You understand." I said with a smile as he looked surprised again but then his face twisted into a smirk that was a replica of his sons "Of course, How... Muggle."He said commenting about the pen that sat on the table "It is very muggle but also very permanent."I stated as I moved the pen closer to him with the tip of my finger as to say, Hurry up and sign it is just a pen not a rat.

His nose curled as he grabbed the pen and signed without even reading the contract, I smirked and then turned it into a smile as he looked up "Thank you Mr Malfoy, I know that you where expecting me to still with a Gryfindor loyalty but in all honesty I picked the better path." I said as He nodded "I did expect you to say no and curse at me when I first brought it up. Severus I believe that what ever you have been doing to this girl to continue she is becoming a very proud lady."Malfoy said I could tell he was taking his leave which in all honesty was good for me, "Walk me to the floo?"Malfoy said it Snape who nodded, I watched as he left with a raised nose and that blasted cane barely tapping the floor as he walked down the stairs. I picked up the contract and pen with a grin, I had placed four different charms for this pen including a permeant sealing spell which seals the ink to the parchment making it impossible to get off.

Also I always wanted to watch Malfoy Write with something so Muggle, I gave a silent laugh as I walked down the hall and into the drawing room where the two owls sat "Hello Pumpkin."I said to the pumpkinish owl that sat in its cage watching me with curious eyes. I smiled at my sweet bird and then eyed Snapes owl that looked more like a hawk than a owl, It bit too. I was about to leave as Dobby grabbed my leg making me trip and fall almost on my face, He was squeaking and hitting himself with my shoe cursing how bad he was "Bad Dobby, Dobby knows better than to listen, Bad Dobby." He repeated over and over again until I turned around and grabbed my shoe making him slap himself viscously on the forehead

He rocked back on his butt and stared at me, I felt awful and before I could apologize he leapt up and gave me a hug "Oh thank you Mistress for punishing Dobby, You do it so much better than I. "He said, "... Right Dobby answer me truthfully what did you need to punish yourself for?"I asked him, He looked scared but answered "Oh Dobby was very bad, I listened in on a private conversation miss."He said his ears drooping a little I frowned and then my hairs on my neck stood up on end. " Mr Malfoys and Snapes?"I asked carefully He nodded his ears wagging back and forth "What was it about.."I asked then Dobby looked up his face set in worry "Miss Dobby heard Master Malfoy telling Master Snape that he was going to harm Harry Potter."My eyes widened and I looked shocked "Oh Dobby don't know what to do miss, He needs guidance."He stuttered.

"Protect him"I muttered as Dobby nodded his body filled with determination "Harry Potter shall not get harms Dobby Promises Miss Snape." He stated bowing, I nodded "Good, Also for the fourth time it is Wood not Snape."I said sliding my shoe back on and left the drawing room. I sighed as I walked into my room and then looked on the table at the mound of summer home work, I winced as I realized that half was potions, I picked up a note and in the harsh chicken scratch it said 'Just because you are staying here dosen't mean you shall slack in work, Also I would expect even more from you.', Oh yuck.

I flipped through the mess of Parchment on my bed and started to organize the work, Transfiguration is four scroll essays on the importance and history of Transfiguration and a extra addition because of detention, Lets just say the end of the year Prank was stopped as Professor McGonagal heard my speech to the twins which earned me an extra essay on the misuse of Magic and its consequences. I cocked my head to the side as a introduction just popped into my head, I grabbed my Quill and a black piece of Parchment, _For Many years magic has been used either for good or bad judgement by many wizards some had severe consequences like the Warlock in the classic children's tale The Warlocks Hairy Heart, Or less severe consequences like temporary green hair or elongated teeth. I know as a young witch that I will have many chances of where my moral compass will be forced to decide what is right or wrong, I hope that I will choose the right direction if not then I will have to live with the consequences of my actions. _

I pulled the quill away happy with my choice of words in the introduction, I quickly jotted down some ideas then turned to the stack again, I noticed that Herbology had a short essay on muggle healing plants which I could complete in a few minutes since I already knew the five I needed, I placed it in the left stack along with my detention essay. I found a Muggle Studies list of questions, I snickered as one was _Name the importance of a light bulb_ Okay so I might be lazy but I find that class hilarious to hear Professor Burbage go on and on about Muggle things and wars. I placed that directly on the easy pile and then multiple questions on Defense against the Dark Arts which I placed on the easy pile, Quirrell never gave hard work.

Then I found five pages of Potions work, I groaned as I saw all of them to be at least two pagers at least! I found three to be hands on work and I frowned I got up with the three and headed down into the Study where I found Snape at his desk scratching away on his parchment, "I see you have found you're extra work, I want you to do the three potions on you're own and then tell me where you may have went wrong or how you could perfect it and try to do so if you manage to get it right."He said barely turning around.

"But Professor I can't do a Befuddlement Draught nor create a Calming Draught either!"I said as Snape stopped writing to turn to me his dark eyes darkened and his mouth twisted and I knew I was about to get it "Then who is the one making the potions those Weasley brats use, They haven't been to Madame Pomfrey since Christmas, You where the one to find a potions book that I myself had check out and perfected most if not all of the potions in that book. May I point out that you still have not gave it back?"He sneered and I looked away knowing he had me. "I am the one Professor but those are easy potions, Not the Draught of the Living Dead, That is a sixth year potion.", "I am very aware of this Isobel."He snapped.

"Why?"I asked I pulled a strand of my hair back behind my ear and he looked to be contemplating something before he gave me his answer "You're not a dunderhead." I nodded and left him to whatever he was doing, Yet again I left Snape feeling better about myself than I did before, I felt as if I could do the Draught of the living dead. I placed them in a pile all for itself and the looked at the two mandatory ones two simple essays, One on the purpose of Belladonna and Billy-wig parts, The other was a question asking for us to write down from memory how to make a Boil-cure Potion. I winced as I remembered that painful experience well not for me but for poor Neville who messed up the potion and ended up loosing a cauldron, Table, chair, and needed a Boil-cure Potion, But it proved that I was right about sitting far away from Nevile as possible.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my piles, I decided to start on them tomorrow because well who wants to do homework when it is SUMMER! I placed the piles on the desk and picked up the letter from Percy, I frowned and decided that could wait tomorrow too, I frowned and suddenly I felt tried and I decided and tomorrow would come sooner than I wanted.


	22. Twenty Two

I pushed aside the papers as I kept notes on the potion sitting in front of me "Three clockwise turns and I sprinkled the Scurvy-grass."I said as the quill I charmed moved as I spoke jotting down the notes that I spoke, "Maybe an extra turn would make the Befuddlement Draught turn colors faster?"I asked myself as I held my breath to add the Sneeze Wart, I winced as I felt the tingle of a sneeze, The Sneeze Wart was used in Zonko's Sneezing Powder thats what makes you sneeze. I jumped back and let out a baby sneeze careful to cover my nose so that nothing would get into the potion, "Isobel are you ready to leave for the Malfoys?"asked Snape as he came over to the simmering Befuddlement Draught.

"No yet I still haven't added the Lovage to finnish the potion, The turns are confusing me."I said as I counted out four Counter-Clockwise stirs and two Clockwise stirs that where intertwined together so two Counter stirs, One clockwise, One Counter, One Clockwise, And another Counter. If I missed one or messed up I would ruin the potion "I hope not there will be no second chances."Snape stated his traveling cloak came off and onto a chair as he pulled up his hair, I noticed that his hair actually softened the striking sharp angles of his face making him look even more unhappy and mean.

I waved my wand and the quill hopped back up "Quick notes Quill?"Snape observed "No Charm."I said as I shook my head making the quill scratch it out "Impressive."He muttered I smiled and carefully folded in the Lovage "I am carefully folding in the Lovage instead of throwing it in, In the book it doesn't state how fragile the Lovage leaves are, With a slight touch you release the lovely sent." I said as I let out a sigh as the Potion turned a bright purple signaling that it was done. I carefully slid it onto the cooling rack and outed the flame "The potion is now the bright purple that is a sign of a completed potion instead of repeating the Counter-Clockwise stirs and Clockwise Stirs, I just took it off of the fire."I told the quill as I looked over the cauldron and saw it turn a shade lighter.

I grinned as I rocked back on my heels and did my happy victory dance, Snape stood up and inspected the potion "Slightly to light and You're note work was less than satisfactory."Snape commented making me go down from the victory, I turned around my hands raised with a surprised look, "Not good?"I said as my arms fell and went to my hips "How is my note work not that good?" I said again, "Simple your notes are as clear to you and only you, When you are in the middle of experimenting with a potion you need to have clear and precise notes, You never included the amount of each ingredient or what you are using." I frowned and looked at the sliver dagger and the wooden spoon I didn't see how these could have made any difference to the potion.

"Did you ever think that the Elm wood spoon had something to do with your results or maybe the little rust on the dagger?"He said picking up the sliver dagger and then I saw mini amounts of rust on the very tip of the point. "I see your point Professor."I said as I pulled out my wand to dispose of the Befuddlement Draught when He held out four vials " Keep your work Isobel you never know when you will need a Befuddlement Draught"He said I nodded and poured the draught into the vials and into my box that I now kept my potions in. "Now we have to leave for the Malfoy Manor, You are already late by there standards." I looked around for a clock and found a small one "But its an hour away.."I said as he nodded "Late by there standards."He repeated I felt my stomach churn and I wished I made the Calming Draught instead of the Befuddlement Draught.

* * *

I felt my heart leap into my throat as we passed through the gate that dissolved into smoke and then reappeared still as sturdy as before "Keep up."Snape ordered and I jumped and moved closer to him, He placed a hand on the small of my back as the doors opened and a small house elf stood by the door "Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy are in the Ebony Study, May I take your Cloaks?" The small Elf squeaked, I pulled off my scarlet cloak and handed it to the Elf as Snape did the same, He steered me down the hall where portraits glared at me and looked at Snape with respect, I scowled at one that had a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties who had looked at me with such disgust I thought that I would melt "Ignore the Portraits Isobel and keep up."Snape said I bit my lip and suddenly decided to bring up stay at the Weasleys "Professor, Two weeks before school starts may I stay with the Weasleys?"I asked.

He looked down at me his eyes reading me and I let him, No use trying to stop him, I wanted to roll my eyes as we reached the door "As long as you keep to the oldest one... Percy, He will at least keep you out of trouble."He said I scowled "Its my job it stay in trouble."I sneered as the door opened to a face I never wanted to see until the end of Summer when I was forced to confront him over Slytherin practice time. "Mr Flint."Snape greeted as Flint smiled "Professor... Wood."He said eyeing me "What Flint do you expect me to do?"I snapped as he laughed "Making sure you didn't bring any Weasley Products."He stated moving out of the way.

I walked past him and I found myself in a circular room with the theme of Ebony, The window let out a dark purple light and the candles where the only nice light in the study where the whole Slytherin Quidditch team sat including Malfoy who glared at me, I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Snape who greeted Mr and Mrs Malfoy, My eyebrow rose as I realized the lady that was in the portrait that angered me was Mrs Malfoy... Great. "You are very punctual Miss Wood."Said Mrs Malfoy giving me a sharp nodd I smiled and tried my best to look at ease "Of course, It would be rude to be late."I answered as Malfoy sat up "Can we get started, Father?"He asked I looked over at him and then at Flint who kept his dark eyes on me.

"Patience Draco." His father stated "I assume you know who everyone is?"He asked I nodded "Then we will leave you to get better aquatinted on different circumstances"He said as he got up and his wife fallow and Snape stood up "Behave."He warned and fallowed the Malfoy's out leaving me with a bunch of Snakes. For a couple of minutes nobody spoke everyone was eyeing me and I was scowling at them "At least Professor Snape taught you something, Smile it will look better on you."exclaimed Malfoy, My eyes widened and I ignored the blush that I felt creep up my neck "Lets just get this over with, I have the Gryffindor Plays-", "Where are they then?"Snapped Pucey as he sat up, "Chill they are in here, safe and sound"I said tapping my temple.

Pucey scowled "We wanted plays Wood not your pathetic memory, didn't your brother write the plays in a play book?"He sneered I shook my head "No need the Gryffindor team has never changed there plays in years also we are able to memorize our plays Pucey."I snapped as he looked livid, He mouth opened to retort and Flint cut him off with a deep "Adrian.". I closed my mouth also I didn't want to get Pucey into hating me but it wasn't like I was here to charm the snakes only to train them. " I will give you the plays Flint, I might even help you shape them into actually decent players."I said as I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my knee.

Flint nodded "Fine, I think it would be best if we could get along until the school year."Flint added surprising me, "No way!"Malfoy shouted and Flint silenced him with only a look "Be nice to Wo..Isobel, Malfoy."He said I frowned my name coming from his mouth was just uncomfortable "They don't have to be nice to me Flint, I only ask for a little respect and to be treated with some curtsy."I said as I added "And I will do the same towards all of you.". Crabbe and Goyle looked agitated having to be nice but they kept there mouths closed actually they haven't been talking at all. Pucey smirked revealing his pearly whites "Sounds fair to me Wood.", "Good now lets get started."I said going to summon some parchment but paused "I need Parchment and quills at least two."I said looking at Malfoy who glared his ice blue eyes going a slate grey "Do I look like your house-elf?"He sneered I laughed "You do live here unlike everyone else, I think it wouldn't be to hard for you to either call for an Elf or Merlin forbid getting up and walking to a desk or something for Parchment, Quills and a ink pot." I said exaggerating the ending making Flint and Pucey snicker.

Malfoy turned his nose up and snapped his fingers and the house-elf from before popped into the room, I rolled my eyes at his laziness "Parchment, Quills, and a Ink pot now."He stated not even adding a thank you or a dang hey could you to that. No wonder Dobby likes to stay with us "Of course Mister Malfoy."The house-elf squeaked and went to get the stuff that I asked for. "You could be a little bit nicer Malfoy."I said as the boy turned to me and rolled his eyes "They are here to serve Wood, It's okay I know you're not use to such a thing being raised like a muggle." Malfoy said in his famous cocky annoying voice that made me want to hit him. "I had no choice in the matter Malfoy, I would have given anything to be raised around magic."I said honestly, In the past I wished on many occasions for my mother, Father, Brother, and my own self to be more than a muggle. Malfoy was silent and I took that as a point on my record, "Answer me this Wood, How do you plan on keeping this from your precious Gryffindors?"Flint said I relaxed as he used my last name instead of my first, It was better like that less personal.

"I am going to alter some of the plays..." I answered and then I noticed Pucey about to mouth off, I rose my hand "I am not finished Pucey, I can't give you a play that has the strengths of a Gryffindor player, It wouldn't work.", "How wouldn't it work!"Malfoy snapped as he glared at me, The house-elf came in and placed the stuff down "Anything else?"The house-elf asked "No."Malfoy said shortly. "Think about it Malfoy, You don't have a Fred or George as your beaters! They can't communicate like them."I said as I leaned forward directing my voice and eyesight to Malfoy who was looking at me the same way. "Your Keeper can catch but his aim sucks, and you are a first time Seeker! Harry already has a year on you and a natural talent." I said waiting on the big bow up from Malfoy who had two red spots popped up on his cheeks and his eyes held all of his anger. He leaned back "I have plenty of natural talent Wood."He stated my eyebrow rose as it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me. "Of course, That is why I plan on helping Flint with the new Slytherin plays that will come from the Gryffindor play book."I said half as fiercely as before this was so wrong.

Flint noticed and gave me a silent look, I rolled my eyes and organized everything on the table in front of me "Alright I don't need anyone but Flint for this so the rest of you go torture small animals or pick on the muggles, Whatever you Slytherins do."I said half joking, They stood up and looked at Malfoy who didn't move "What Malfoy?"I snapped scowling at his blunt display of disobedience "The last time I checked Wood, Flint is our captain not you."He sneered I felt my wand twitch as my hand did, Something about Draco Malfoy begged me to hex him, I looked at Flint with a raised eyebrow, His dark eyes glowed as he smirked "Malfoy go, All of you run though drills get use to the Nimbus 2001." Flint ordered.

The boys groaned and walked off, Flint stood up and moved to sit by me, I tensed and he laughed "Relax Wood, Malfoy's no where in sight besides I think you can handle him." He said I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned my head to the side "I could have handled him that night thank you very much, I didn't need you."I scoffed as I dipped the quill in and started to draw the outline for the first play. Flint watched me with a intensity that I didn't want around me and maybe Pucey was right. I should have written these out and just handed it to Flint and left until the next day "Why are you now writing them out?"Flint asked I slightly wondered if he was reading my mind but then I realized that only Snape could do that "Potions work, Apparently Snape won't let me off with just the two assessments, I have three more all hands on and very advanced."I answered as I started to draw the lines of flight patterns.

Flint snorted "I thought the Gryffindors where just being their usual boasting when they said that he has been giving house points out to them."He stated I shrugged "Right now there is no point system but..."I sat back and I looked out the window to see the two beaters Crabb and Goyle hitting fake Blunders back and forth. "I like the challenge and how he expects more from me... I never had that before." I said wondering why I was telling Flint. Flint didn't say anything and I was thankful "Moving on, Take a look at this maybe this one will work to your advantage."I said as I handed Flint the parchment. Flint looked over it and nodded "Adrian would do well with this one, He enjoys doing the Porskoff Ploy."He todl me. I smirked "Of course he dose."I said as I started to draw up another one "I don't think Crabb and Goyle will be able to do this... It is sorta a twin thing."I said as I started to draw the Beaters positions "They will manage."Was Flints reply.

I just nodded as I moved on "Have you went over Seeker plays with Malfoy?"I asked him shortly, Malfoy was not one of my favorite people right now, "No, Next week when you come back over is when I will go over the plays."He said I nodded as I watched Malfoy fly around doing some pretty advanced tricks "He is a outstanding flyer a Seeker I have no clue."I lied, Malfoy was a good seeker too just let his resentment get ahold of him and then bam he will meet the ground in a painful position. I internally winced as I realized how peeved that will make Mr Malfoy and I sorta felt sorry for him. Flint gave me a nod and I knew he was thinking the same as me I pushed the Parchment over to him and got started again on a really hard one to graph out so I wrote it out. I made sure to go into great details remembering what Snape said about my less than good work at notes.

"Who is your Co-Captain?"I asked out of the blue trying to get Flint to stop watching me, I arched up stretching feeling my back pop as I turned to look at Flint who looked away "Adrian."He answered. I nodded already expecting that Pucey and Flint are good friends, I sighed as my back started to hurt again from being arch over the coffee table, I stood up and walked around the 'Ebony Study'. "Are you finished?"Flint asked I shook my head and he looked annoyed "Give me a break Flint"I snapped as I stretched again, I flinched as I felt large hands on my shoulder "Fine, Relax."He said as he started to massage my neck I sighed as I realized that Flint was actually very good at this I felt the pad of his thumbs lightly making a circler pattern in between my shoulder blades.

I relaxed and I was about to tell Flint to stop so that we could get to work when the door opened and Flint yanked his hands away two seconds to late, I felt the familiar burn of being caught doing something you shouldn't be doing even if it was completely innocent. I felt even worse since it was Mrs Malfoy in the room "Sorry to interrupt Miss Wood, Marcus dear lunch is ready, it is out in the gardens."She said before walking out and closing the door behind her. I looked at Flint who looked cool and not at all embarrassed "I don't like you Flint."I stated moving across the 'Ebony Study' to place the lid back on the ink pot. Flint gave me a grin "Of course you do Wood."He said

I watched as he walked out of the door and I ran to catch up "Don't leave me you jerk!"I hissed as I came up beside him, He grinned again and I wanted to smack that grin off "No wand for you to use Wood, Shame."Flint sneered as he placed a hand on my back moving me to the left and then to the right and out into the Gardens, I flinched at the bright light and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. "Ah Miss Wood, Marcus come join us."Announced Mr Malfoy, I nodded and moved foreword, Flint kept his hand on my back as he moved me to a different chair that the one I was heading towards. I frowned as I sat down Flint pushing in my chair and he took my left side a empty chair was all that blocked me from Mrs Malfoys icy look.

I felt like flinching and moving all the way to where Crabbe and Goyle was at the long table, "The Men won't be joining us, They have business to tend too."Mrs Malfoys exclaimed as the food appeared, I relaxed as it was a simple cold soup and a small samwhich that had no crust and halfed. "Mother did you see my last trick?"Asked Malfoy his eyes where the only thing to let on to his wish for his mother see him do good. "Yes Draco dear, You know I hate when you do those tricks."Mrs Malfoy said half like a concerned mother the other half a stuffy aristocrat. Again it was a reminder that I was not home and around welcoming people "Tell me Miss Wood what are your plans for after Hogwarts?"Mrs Malfoy asked as the rest of the boys where talking quidditch, I tensed " Isobel please, I haven't given it much thought, I am only going into my second year."I said just like I told Percy, Mrs Malfoy gave me a look that screamed 'oh you pathetic girl'. "Don't you have a idea Wood?" Flint said I suddenly got eight pairs of eyes on me.

"Apprenticing in Potions or becoming a Aurora"I said feebly, "Severus tells me that you are very effective in Potions, I would go with that dear."Mrs Malfoy said I nodded not knowing if this woman was trying to be helpful or mocking me. I sipped my tea and looked around, I smiled brightly as I found a patch of red and yellow roses my fathers favorite flower my smile faded quickly as I went back to eating. Strangely it was nice eating with the Slytherin team and Mrs Malfoy, Maybe it was because they where clean and not shoving food down there throats in between breaths. The boys stood up and Pucey smirked at Flint who rose too, I didn't know what to do should I stand up or not "Hey Flint care for a _friendly_ game?"He asked the way he said friendly made me think that it was going to end in a blood bath.

Flints eyes darkened even more and he got a little bit tense "Sure."He said as they went over and grabbed the brooms there where eight, I went to stand up a cold hand stopped me "I was hopping to talk to you, Isobel."Mrs Malfoy said I sat back down and turned to look at her "Of course, forgive me."I said with a smile I hoped wasn't to tense. "I understand, I am not a woman to do idle chat."She straightened even more "I would love to have a fresh opinion on this coming Summer Party. Severus has told me that you have simple but elegant choices in dress which tells me that you have the same choice in decor." I paled "And it will allow you to learn how to act in a pureblood society, You will need it."She said. I looked at my plate and grabbed my tea and took a sip before placing it back down it allowed me to go over everything.

"I would be honored Mrs Malfoy as long as it doesn't stop me from fulfilling my contract with your Husband."I said she smiled "Not at all, I simply need you to help me choose place mats, Flowers, table cloths, ect."She said I didn't really know what to expect but I was sure as hell going to give Snape my thoughts this evening "Do you fancy Marcus?"She asked shortly I choked on my soup and after a few coughs I managed to get out a jumbled "Oh fuck no." which didn't give me intelligence points in her book. I took a hearty gulp of tea to sooth my throat as I shook my head "No, Me and Flint dislike each other very much."I said not really believing it myself. "You are young and I can understand the first love, but I feel the need to remind you that since you are not use to this sort of way, That Severus will arrange a husband for you of course Flint would be a large apart from Adrian or my own Draco could be a possible suitors that Severus would pick from."

I wanted to puke literally "I am half-blood Mrs Malfoy and also Professor Snape is not my father only my guardian." I exclaimed not wanting to hear how Snape could just sell me off like cattle. "Yes well under Wizarding law he is able to arrange suitors for you, Lord and Lady Pucey and Lord Flint can over look the tainted blood but I myself find you to be a very good young lady and you should have every possibility, Lucius agrees with me." She said calmly as I felt sick I didn't want this.. would Snape do this to me? "Thats if Severus ever asks dear so stop looking so pale and sickly, My boy is quiet a catch so is Adrian but Marcus well he has a more harsh masculine features." She said with a small but there smile and for a second I wanted it to be genuine.

"I... I know they are."I said wanting for this conversation to be done with "Now go check out your new broom it is the last one there, Marcus over seen the engraving."Mrs Malfoy said dismissing me from the table, I got up and nodded "Thank you for lunch Mrs Malfoy."I said, "Lady Malfoy, Isobel"She corrected I felt my cheeks heat up "Lady Malfoy"I said as I walked away and over to the broom that was to my irritation green and black just like the Slytherin team brooms I reached out and touched the handle that had in sliver **I.W. **and then had a weird looking thing I leaned closer and there was a hairy heart, I looked up at Flint who looked positively murderously at Pucey who was laughing at me and looking at Flint.

It was well known that Flint had a very short fuse but I never saw it until Pucey went falling off of his broom landing hard on the ground, I looked up from Pucey to see Flint flexing his hand, I place my broom back and knelt beside Pucey who was knocked out hard "Pucey...Pucey."I said checking his pulse finding it to be strong and then I looked him over for any blood, I relaxed when I saw there was no blood and I think he wasn't to high for any internal damage, "Pucey."I tried again I growled as I looked at Mrs Malfoy who was calmly watching me. I was annoyed so annoyed I did the only thing past doing magic, I took Puceys hand and placed my wand on his hand a second later he was jolted awake and holding his hand. I grabbed my wand and placed it back in my pocket "Are you okay?"I asked I looked at him closely. "I'm fine Wood."He grinned I then noticed the darkness blooming on his cheek bone.

He tried to stand up but he was wobbly so I reached out and steadied him "Remind me to never piss off Flint again."I told him as he limped over to the chair and sat down. "He wouldn't hit you like he does me."Pucey said wincing as I pulled up his pants leg "I will get Severus."Mrs Malfoy announced after seeing the blood and walking away "Oh my gosh she finally does something."I whispered rolling my eyes as I found a long gash but that was it. "Looks like you will be Slytherin Chaser for a long time Pucey."I said giving him a smile, He smiled back "Why thank you Wood."He said.

Standing up I saw Snape's dark figure coming towards me and I moved over to Puceys right side and placed my hand on the shoulder of the chair careful not to touch him "What happen?"Snape asked me I looked down "All I seen was Pucey fall Professor you will have to ask him."I said as I kept my eyes on the ground "Riding accident of course Professor."Pucey said, "Isobel go with Flint and get back to work, Pucey let me see that leg."Snape dismissed me and I nodded I watched as Flint touched the ground and started to walk to the doors, I went after him and grabbed his arm as we hit the hall "What the fuck was that about?"I shouted making a house-elf that was walking down the hall squeak and promptly disappear. "I don't answer to you, Wood." Flint stated gruffly pulling his arm from my hand but I wasn't going to let go I kept ahold even I was being rocked back and forth "Why would you punch Pucey? I thought you too where friends."I said as he stopped and turned his gaze to mine.

His dark eyes where like black coals and his hair that was short was starting to grow out, "Unlike you Wood, I have a short fuse dealing with stupidity. Sometimes Adrian needs the stupid punched out of him."He sneered pulling to his full height that covered my own body, I felt small and weak "Your the stupid one."I said fiercely he grinned but not one of his amused smiles it was one that held no amusement "Yes I am but I don't let everyone walk all over me."He said darkly, I frowned "I don't."I said my voice was sharp, He walked forward and I walked back my back hit the wall and He placed his hands beside my head. "Yes you do, You jump for everyone without even think for your self." I shook my head "Not true."I stated and He frowned "You jumped to help the Weasels when you didn't have too, do I need to remind you about Potter?" He said. "I wanted to Flint, I might have broken a few ribs and a couple of bruises but I helped Harry and I will do it again and again."I stated darkly.

"You could have died!"He stated his hands bunched up the old tapestry that I was pressed up against and I felt yet again like a caged animal. "I didn't..." I moved my gaze from his shirt to his eyes "And if I did at least I died doing something that means something."I said my voice loosed a couple of point since it was a weak "And they say I am the stupid one."He said stalking off, I stood there and I closed my eyes letting my breath even out and my heart slow "Hey Wood you lost?"Asked Pucey walking towards me I shook my head "No Pucey."I said as I walked down the hall, He caught up to me and opened the door for me. "You didn't yell at Marcus did you?"He asked I nodded "Of course I did."I stated shortly as I started to gather up the papers since I wasn't going to have anyone looking over my shoulder I could work out a plan. Pucey shook his head "You Gryffindors don't get it."He said I snapped and slammed my hands down on the table and I glared at him "What don't I get!"I yelled he blinked and his charming smile faded replaced with a serious face that made him look handsome.

"You jump to conclusions all the time, You don't let them explain and you are always suppose to be right." Pucey came closer to me and fixed the ink pot that had jumped and was precariously on the edge of the table "Not to mention that you constantly think its Nobel to die when it's not for yourself. Personally I want my face to look pretty when I die."He said with a wink "You are clever and a alright strategist but you are in a den full of snakes and you are going to have to think about what you do from now on." Pucey told me, I kept my mouth closed as I straightened up and fixed my top and my hair suddenly very aware about how bad I must look. "Why are you suddenly being... nice."I said not knowing any other way to put it Pucey shrugged "I feel like it."Was his answer, I nodded and sighed "I am going to leave before Flint can come back, I will just finish the papers later."I mumbled as I went to get the other stuff. Pucey knelt down and grabbed the quills that had fallen off and I had straightened out the parchment, "Lets go for a fly."Pucey said as I walked out of the Ebony study "No thank you, I want to go home." I stated Pucey sighed "You're going to be out of lucky, Snape is back in a meeting with Lord Malfoy and a couple of others."He said I stopped and turned to look at him "Fine."I said as I fallowed him out into the gardens where a couple of brooms where "Where is the rest of the team?"I asked Pucey shrugged "Most had to leave, Draco is in his room pouting or preening, and well I have no clue where Marcus is"He answered grabbing his broom.

I grabbed mine and felt the rush as I flow up faster than what I did with the Cleansweep that Fred had, I smiled as I flown around as fast as I could push it, Pucey came up beside me and we started to rotate around and then weave back and forth. I laughed as I felt the freeing feeling of flying.

* * *

It was late when Pucey and I hit the ground, I smiled "Thank you."I said Pucey shrugged and didn't answer as we walked in and I shivered as I felt eyes on me in the darkness, I moved closer to Pucey, He opened the door for me and I went inside. We reached the exit and three men stood talking to Professor Snape who looked annoyed with having to talk to them "Adrian we where getting worried."said a woman with long dirty blonde hair and soft features that Pucey had gotten. "I'm oaky mother, may I introduce Isobel Wood. This is my mother Lady Cassandra Pucey."He said I nodded my head "Lovely to meet you."I said the woman smiled "We will be getting to know each other well my dear, I am helping Narcissa with the Summer party planning."She told me, I smiled "Great."I said.

I looked over at Snape who motioned me over I walked over and stood beside him "Yes Professor?"I asked as he looked at the men "Isobel this is Lord Gregory Pucey and Lord Arcus Flint."He said I looked at Flint dad and noticed that he was a lot different than Flint but the same, He had the same broad shoulders and large presents but he had warm brown eyes. "Isobel may I say that you are a very pretty young lady." Lord Flint said taking my hand and kissing my knucles "T.. Thank you."I said as I felt my cheek turn red. "Now Arcus don't make the poor girl blush, She has had a very trying day dealing with your son."Mr no Lord Malfoy curled, Lord Flint nodded "My boy is a little rough around the edges." he said I tried my best not to snort. I looked at Snape who nodded knowing what I was going to ask "We must be leaving now Lucius see you next week around the sametime?"Snape asked Lord Malfoy nodded "Of course Severus, My wife will be in contact with you."He said I nodded "Okay, Thank you Lord Malfoy."I said as I smiled.

He arched a perfect brow and nodded "Anytime."He said, I gathered my courage as I turned to the other men "Have a good night gentleman."I said as they nodded "As do you."Lord Flint said, I walked over to Pucey and his mother "Goodnight, see you later."I said to Pucey who nodded "Eh I hope not."He said I smiled and walked away seeing Flint coming down with Malfoy on his side. I turned my head and walked out of the Malfoy Mannor without a scratch on me and I actually might have had a decent time.

_Dear Percy, _

_Professor Snape has said yes, I hope that it is still okay. _

_Isobel _


	23. Twenty Three

**_You all know that I hardly do this so let me jump to the point, THANK YOU SOOO FRICKEN MUCH! Everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing it. I will be honest even I don't like my beginning and that is pretty weird for me to say, Isobel as a character has grown so much farther than any of my other OC and I am so thankful for the people who have given it a shot cause I have even been guilty of going ' Eh Oc and another character... No thank you.'. So again THANKK YOU SOOOO MUCH! _**

**_-Darklight_**

* * *

I stayed hunched over my desk my quill scratching fiercely on the parchment, I was working on my two essays and doing a dang good job, Of course four rolls of parchment means a very long essay. I kept on reminding myself to slow down and don't rush anything to make sure my work was in depth and right.

_Tap Tap Tap. _

I looked over to my small window to see Errol franticly tapping at my window, I hurried and let him in the bird flow through my window and landed on my bed with a pathetic squawk I winced as I went to walk over to the poor thing. I was covered by a shadow, I turned around and saw a large handsome Eagle Owl perched on my window seal eyeing Errol with such disgust that I glared at the bird. "When you are his age you will be lucky to be still flying."I snapped as the Owl rolled its large eyes and stuck out its foot a rich vanilla letter hanged off of the foot, I grabbed some of Pumpkins treats and untied the letter. Before I could give the owl the treats he had flown off, I stared out the window watching the large bird fly, then the relization hit me, That damn bird gave me the cold shoulder.

I placed the letter down and helped Errol upright and brought the bird to my chest "You must be positivly tired having to send posts back and forth between Percy and Penelope all day."I cooed softly Errol gave me a pathetic look and I got up with the Owl in my arms and took him where I kept Pumpkin and Professor Snapes evil owl. I placed him in a extra cage and got him water and some treats "You rest for the night Errol I will let Pumpkin go to Percy."I said as Pumpkin rested her big orange colored eyes at me and gave a slight nod I took her out and walked her into my room leaving a tired Errol to rest. I placed her on my bed as I opened the letter from Percy and scanned over it.

_Dear Isobel, _

_ Why wouldn't you be able to come and stay with us? My mother is positively giddy with happiness, You should have see her face when I told her. My Father also brought home a muggle fairy tale book that was getting muggles suck in the fairy tale, I went in there once... Why is there a woman surrounded by a bunch of small troll like people? Why is the apple tainted? and They are so wrong calling that Hag a witch, That is a hag. _

_Percy Weasley. _

I snorted as I realized that he was reading or watching... okay whatever he was doing, He gotten the story about Snow White.

_Dear Percy, _

_I am sending Pumpkin over to you for the day Errol is totally spent, So please use Pumpkin for the day and then send her back in the morning, Don't touch her leg or she will bite, She gets the letter off herself and she will give you the letter. She will let you tie one on her just not taking it off, I think her orignal owner tore it off of her one to many times. _

_I have a bag of treats for her, if they are gone then well you know where they went, Also the fairy tale is Snow White, I want to see this book it sound very interesting._

_Love, _

_Isobel _

"Pumpkin stop."I said to the bird that was trying to get inside my bag of treats, Pumpkin raised her head and glared at me "No treats not until I send you with this post and then you will stay with them for a day until there owl rests."I tutted as she rolled her eyes and glided to the window and perched there her long slender leg stuck out. I frowned and shook my head attaching the small bag of treats and the letter "Percy Weasley at the burrow"I told her. She flown off, I rolled my eyes as I looked at the small femine letter.

I picked it up and noticed a crest of some sort on the wax, Then it sprang open, I back up as it started to talk

_"Dear Isobel Wood. _

_I, Narcissa Malfoy request your presence this afternoon at 6 o'clock, at the Belladonna restaurant, Dress appropriately, and I hope to see you there soon. _

_With many thanks Lady Narcissa Malfoy."_

Then the letter fell to the ground as I stood there staring at the letter. "Isobel."Drawled Snape as he came into my room and looked at me and then the letter "Lady Malfoy is requesting my presence at the Belladonna."I said as I went out and poked the letter with my finger then after it didn't do anything I picked it up. Snape's mouth curled into an amused smirk "Very well, be back at a normal hour. I will be in the lab if you need anything."He said "I do... Do I need to send a reply and what is dressing appropriately I never been to the Belladonna where is that anyways?"I asked asking three different questions.

"Calm down Isobel, Dress casual but not too casual, No need I will tell Narcissa that you will be joining her and I will take you to the Belladonna."He said noticing how frazzled I looked, I nodded thankful that he wasn't just going to push me out to the dogs. "Dobby."I said as Snape walked out of my room, The house-elf appeared and bowed "What can Dobby do for you today Miss Snape." I rolled my eyes but smiled "I need something to wear to the Belladonna but I don't know what."I told the elf who nodded and went to my trunk that had all of my clothes neatly folded, Dobby jumped as my dresser started to jump "Imobulous!"I yelled pointing my wand at the dresser and it silenced.

Dobby pulled out a dress and a cloak and handed it to me "If that is all miss I have things on the stove.","Oh ok"I said as I set the dress on the bed and the cloak, I smiled as Dobby picked out my black dress that came down to my knees and had a simple neckline that didn't make me look like I was trying to be older, I was turning 18 in a couple of days, I slipped on the dress and my two inch buckle mary jane that made me look young and cute. I pulled my long red hair into a bun and magically curled my hair to fall a certain way. I pulled on my burgundy cloak and walked out of my room and up into the Potions lab "Professor I am ready to leave."I said as I opened the door.

Snape was chopping up a root and he looked intense on the potion in front of him, after 3 weeks of being around him I knew that he was not going to pay me any attention until he got done. I sat down at the other table and looked down to see the notes on the potion, I leaned over careful not to move anything I read his notes, everything was there even the side notes about the Elm. It was a very new potion and it was suppose to help a person regained there sanity after being Crucio. I frowned as I moved through the notes in his book, It seems that one person has had the desired affect but he was only exposed for a few hours of torture not days. "Isobel didn't your mother teach you its not proper to look through others belongings?"Snape asked as he turned to face me.

I nodded "Is this for Neviles parents and others who have been tortured?"I asked Snapes lips curled and he nodded "I'm glad... You know she gives Nevile gum wrappers when he visits, I think its her way of showing she cares even if she doesn't understand it herself."I said softly. "I didn't know you and Longbottom is that close, You seem to avoid him like the plague."Snape told me his deep voice made me move my gaze from the floor to him "I think you know why I avoid him Professor, I read it, Rowling had no reason to lie about it."I said softly. Snape nodded and pulled out his wand to put a hiatus charm on the potion "Lets go.".

* * *

I walked beside him as we moved past the congest part of Diagon Alley and into a dark but clean alley, A window shop sat with large windows with 'Belladonna' on the front with the flower curly around it, I noticed that everyone inside was older and looked very proper and rich. "bye."I said to Snape as I walked inside I stood in front of the waitress who was writing something down "Ahem."I said she didn't looked up "I will be with you in one minute, If you don't have a reservation than you can just walk out of that door."She snapped. I didn't every want to be one of those girls who would drop a name and get what they wanted but I could see the blonde hair in the far table "I am here to meet Lady Malfoy."I said in the most dignified voice I could muster.

The waitresses quill dropped on her book "Forgive me Miss Wood, Fallow me."She said politely as she moved from her stand, I nodded and fallowed her past a bunch of old ladies eyeing me and whispering, I sat down and looked at Narcissa Malfoy who had her long hair down and straight, emerald jewels glittered in her ears as she looked up "I am still waiting on Lady Pucey, Julie"Lady Malfoy said I smiled "Hello."I said as she nodded "When Lady Pucey arrives we will eat, How have you been?"She asked I shrugged "So so, I have been working on my Transfiguration Work."I told her. "Ah that was one of my more favorite classes when I went to Hogwarts."She said I nodded "I enjoy that it is more essays and theories than hands on but potions is my favorite class."I explained.

"Of course... Ah Cassandra."exclaimed lady Malfoy who stood I did the same seeing Lady Pucey come up with a smile on her face "Forgive me Narcissa for being late Adrian was taking too long to get ready for Marcus's."She said I felt slightly relaxed seeing Lady Pucey who didn't seem as bad as Lady Malfoy, I sat down as she did and then Julie came for our orders, I frowned realizing that Snape hadn't given me any money for food. "A light dinner for us, We have dress fittings."Lady Pucey told her and then dissmissed the girl with a wave of her hand, "Dress fittings?"I asked Lady Pucey smiled "Of course get the more exciting things done first and then we will work on the more boring things, Right Narcissa?". "Right, Don't look so down Isobel, You must learn not to show everything on your face. Lady Pucey and I will be splitting your cost, We couldn't be seen with a young lady who looked like she just stepped out of that secondhand shop."Lady Malfoy told me. I looked down at my soup and suddenly wished for a nice large steak, "I don't think I look that bad."I muttered as I fixed my strap on my dress.

Lady Pucey shot Lady Malfoy a reprimanding look "No dear what she means is for the Summer Party, You look lovely right now but we need you to look even more proper than you do now."Lady Pucey said making me feel sorta better. I ate in silence and looked around at the table "I was thinking lavender and a light shade of pink."Lady Pucey said interrupting the silence that was long and awkward. "Not pink it can be a ghastly color don't you agree Isobel?"Lady Malfoy said sharply making me look up from the soup that I found to be very interesting "Yes, Maybe a nice baby blue or two different purples."I said still voicing my opinion, I wasn't a gryffindor for nothen. "Intresting..."Lady Pucey said nodding at which one I didn't know actually I found that I didn't really care what they thought about me or at least I shouldn't.

"Very creative, Lets get going before the shop closes."Lady Malfoy said placing some gallons on the table and standing up, Lady Pucey and I fallowed her out the door and then she stopped "Have you done side appariation?"Lady Malfoy asked I nodded "Hold on then."She said and then with a pop we disappeared.

* * *

When we landed I felt horrible after affects of side appariation, I closed my eyes and let go of Lady Malfoy to steady my breathing, "Are you okay?"I nodded and stood straighter, I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a place where I had only seen in photos "Italy?"I asked weakly as Lady Pucey nodded "Of course child, Diagon Alley wouldn't have any good clothes."Lady Malfoy tutted. I nodded and fallowed the ladys who seemed to know exactly where to go, I looked around trying to burn the images in my head, The water with a boat and a man who was singing in italian at a couple who where looking at each other longingly, When they kissed sparks flew from the tip of the boat drivers wand.

My eyes widened as I realized that this wasn't Muggle Italy but the _Ingresso Nascosto _or the Hidden Gateway, A wizarding city that had millions of italian witches and wizards. My eyes widened as I saw a man walking towards Lady Pucey and Lady Malfoy "Ah Ciao le mie signore belle"He said kissing both of the ladies on the cheek "Anton how lovely for you to greet us here instead of the shop"said Lady Pucey who turned to introduce me "This is Isobel Wood"She said the man came up to me and gave me swift kisses to my cheeks and pulled away " Signore Anton Zabini."He said bowing I blushed "Nice to meet you."I said as I smiled trying my best not to blush to hard.

Lady Malfoy took Zabini's arm and I fell into step beside Lady Pucey "He is Lady Zabini's husband, You address him as Lord Zabini unless he tells you differently."Lady Pucey whispered to me, I nodded quickly and we entered a shop that had hundreds of fine gowns and I tried to look impassive as I sat down along with Lady Pucey and Lady Malfoy. Lord Zabini came over to a woman and whispered in her ear and she took off to the back "I have sent word to your respected accounts, You may have anything in this shop my Belle's."He said I loved his accent it was thick italian, He had short black hair and a deep tan complexion with blue eyes that was the color of the blues ocean instead of Malfoy's that where a steely grey.

"Cassandra and I already have something in mind for ourselves but I want you to work your magic on Isobel here."Lady Malfoy said to him, He nodded and held out a hand to me "Come piccola strega"He said I nodded and took his hand not trusting I was going to come out of this one alive, I would rather deal with Flint right now.

* * *

"Piccola, Calm down let me work, You don need to move so much."Lord Zabini tutted as I fidgeted but if you had tape measures flying towards you than you would be jumpy too. I flinched as a tape went to close to my face and I let out a squeak and I took a step back "No no no."Lord Zabini said waving his wand and four dresses came to him "Put these on and let me see." He said I relaxed as the tape measure backed off, I scowled at the object before taking the dresses into the changing room. The first one was nothing but ugly on me, It was a bright red and it made my skin paler and my hair go neon red, as soon as I took two steps Lord Zabini shook head. I could hear the other ladys as they talked hushed over the millions of dresses "I love this color Narcissa.", "Yes it is very pretty."I gagged as I slipped on one that had a mermaid look going to it, I only had to take one step for Lord Zabini to push me back in.

I slid on a sliver dress and walked out I didn't even bother to look at the dress after I slipped it on, I walked out and Lord Zabini smiled "Perfecto."He said as he moved closer and started to feel where it could be tucked or stitched "Lord Zabini-", "Anton please."He said I smiled "Anton, I am a gryffindor is there any at all that is red or gold?"I asked him. He looked disgusted "Come Disgustare rosso e dorato a un partito di estate non è fatto appena!"He said his hands swinging, I sighed "So thats a no right?"I asked him he nodded "Sì, Red and Gold is not for a summer party." He said fiercely "Besides"He said with a grin as he turned me around "Look at yourself.".

I frowned who was that woman in the mirror, I didn't looked at all like I did when I was 13 but I guess the potion didn't actually take you back to the days where nothing seemed to look right on you and you wondered if you would every look pretty. I looked like a woman, My dress was long and sliver with a lavender chain around my waist and some dangled off of my hip with jewels attached. The neckline was simple in the front but in the back it was bare and had little straps crisis crossing down the back. "I look... alright."I said Lord Zabini shook his head "No you are beautiful."He said "Thank you."I said as I walked across the room "Lady Malfoy, Lady Pucey is this alright?"I asked walking out of the back room.

The stopped what they where doing, Lady Pucey smiled and Lady Malfoy nodded "Very good, You out done yourself again Anton, Now we must do something about that posture."said lady Malfoy as I went back to change.

* * *

I walked through the wards and into the house with a dark look "I take it went well?"Snaped asked I shook my head "Dress shopping and then I had to deal with being told how to act!" I yelled "I act just fine thank you very much!"I stomped up stares missing Snape's rare half grin.


	24. Twenty Four

For the last three days I have done nothing but homework to keep my thoughts from wandering to other things, Like how I was picked apart for everything I did, even how I sat. I rolled my eyes and flipped though the pages that where old but still in complete order, I had finally gotten enough nerve to ask Professor Snape permission to read some of his books. Today I was reading a three hundred page book that was about healing from dark magic, Of course it would only take me another hour to finish since the book flowed rather fast and I hadn't moved.

The funny thing was that Fred and George once called me a Mini Percy because of my ability to read and comprehend what I read fast, Of course I couldn't tell them that at one time that was what I did, sat and read without any interruptions it was either that or talk to my mother who would only nod and stare at a photograph of my father and John wasn't much on talking either he was always on the computer. I though he was playing World of Warcraft not hacking into the FBI. Back on now, I wanted to learn more about the affects of Dark Magic since I knew that I was going to be around a lot of it actually, I didn't know why I suddenly became a interest to the cackling witches with their sharp bladed words, Not that their words bothered me at all.

I had a sinking suspicion that there reasons would be the same as Mr Malfoy suddenly coming to my door asking me to leak information about the Gryffindor Quidditch team's plays, of course it would be easier for a woman to get information out of a girl instead of a man but I wasn't a little girl who had no experience in the art of lies and trickery, I only looked like one. I found myself reading the last line in the book and it held the same tone and feeling as when I read Animal Farm by George Orwell "Twelve voices were shouting in anger, and they were all alike. No question, now, what had happened to the faces of the pigs. The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which" I recalled as I closed the black book and my voice made Snape turn to look at me.

"I don't recall that being in that book.."He said I shook my head "No it wasn't, it was something that held a meaning to me, I got the same feeling with this book as I did with that one."I said it was getting easier talking to Snape, What once was snarky and unhelpful was becoming just an unbais opinion that would help me in the long run. "Did you find the book to be helpful?"He asked "You wouldn't be able to find any of that on a Hogwarts shelf.", "Yes sir, I actually want to read more into the affects of Dark Magic, I have a feeling I will need to know."I said as I watched him look at me almost critically "I used that same excuse with Slughorn when I would bring Dark Magic books from the library"He mused "That man believed me, of course Slughorn was an idiot. I am not.". I turned my gaze down to the book and then back to him. How did me being interested in a topic mean I was going to be into Dark Magic, It was absurd as me searching for topics about becoming Vegan, Just because I did the search didn't mean I was one.

"No offense Professor but-"He cut me off with a look "Whatever you are going to say Isobel I know will be very offensive, Now I have four more books on that topic that are safe to read and about another four that you will have to charm to be able to read, Understand?"He said I nodded He reached his hand and four books came floating to him, I watched with open astonishment. It was rare Professor Snape used wandless and wordless magic usually he would just get up and get something but the books where from all points in the room and I guess it was easier that way.

"Here"He said pointing at the four books that where a large series on Dark Magic and its effects, I opened the top book and found actually spells named, I closed it and place it back on the others. "Thank you, I know that you didn't have to let me read these."I said He nodded "Again I am not your father" I got up and gathered the books in my arm and blown a strand of my long red hair back "I wouldn't read those so close to bed time, It might give you terrors."He warned I nodded and pulled The Great Escape and made mine.

* * *

I sat on my bed and was cringing at the book that made the other look like childs play, This one had pictures gross ones at that it looked like something out of a Saw movie, That was fake but this was real and that made me pale and promptly close the book. I jumped as I heard a rare knock at my door, and I walked my way across my room that still held my dresser that rattled and vibrated the floors with its urgency to bust open. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to Snape standing there wearing his travel cloak.

"Get dressed a meet me down stairs."He ordered I nodded and he walked away, I pulled on a pair of jean with my favorite Puddlemore United team shirt actually the one one I owned. I walked out of my room to meet Professor Snape who seemed to have wanted to go somewhere and honestly I hoped it wasn't any where around Lady Malfoy or Lady Pucey who was my only angel that night but her words held barbs just like Lady Malfoy's maybe just a little bit softer. "Here take this we are going out for dinner."He said I pulled Mrs Weasleys jumper and fallowed him out the door.

* * *

We sat and ate in silence as the people passed by us, I sipped on the butter beer while watching the clock, It was twelve at night and Professor Snape shown no interests in anything other than his food. "Are we waiting on someone?"I asked he shook his head "No"He said I went back to eating. Time passed on and it made me aware of the few people actually around us and then the waitress came over her long blonde hair suwaying "Shall I bring it out now?"I heard her whisper to the other waiter who looked at us or maybe it was the people behind us and nodded "Go ahead Linda."He whispered back.

My back straightened as I watched Linda disappear behind the back, I didn't want to know what she was bringing out "And here I thought you forgot all that Lady Pucey and Lady Malfoy snapped into you."My attention left the back room door and towards Snape who looked pleased to cause my attention to be else where. "I act just fine, Those harpies are just envious because I am able to relax without getting poked by the pole they have shoved so far up there arses that they taste metal"I hissed as a cake got sat in front of me. I blinked as I knew my face was priceless, a red colored cake sat on the table with gold letters 'Happy Birthday Isobel' with a charm that had goal posts on each side of the cake and miniature wizards playing quidditch. I watched as the quaffle went flying into the apposing teams side and then the charm disappeared leaving a plan red and gold cake.

"Happy Birthday Isobel."said Snape I looked up and noticed that he was blurr, I quickly rubbed my eyes and smiled "Thank you, I forgotten that it was even my birthday."I said softly as I looked back down at the cake "I hope it is to your standards."He said I nodded knowing that this was a first for Snape. "It is perfect, The red and gold is a nice touch too."I said with a laugh as I cut into the cake and served some for me and him. My smile widened as I realized that it was chocolate ice cream cake, "How did you know I wanted ice cream Professor?"I asked he shrugged and kept his mouth closed I took a bite and sighed pure heaven.

"I thought about telling Narcissa about your birthday but after your melt down over your manners lesson, I thought it would be best if I did it myself."He told me, I smiled at how actually considerate that was to remember my birthday, My special 18. When nobody else will ever know, He side over a box and I stared at it before picking it up, It was red and gold wrapping and it was precisely wrapped and I was almost afraid to even to rip the wrapping because it looked so perfect but I tore through the wrapping and felt the cold leather case of the small box.

Snape's eyes never left mine as I opened the lid to the box and yet again my face had to be priceless, A solid sliver band sat in the case, It had one emerald in the center, It looked old and that it had been worn for many years, I touched the band and gently took it out of the case "I know that you came of age last year but, I wanted to give you this..."I looked up and at Snape who looked passive as always except for an emotion that was in his eyes "It was my mothers, She had gotten it when she had came of age and now I am giving it to you."He said my heart warmed and I smiled widely as I slipped it on my middle finger.

"It is lovely, a little Slytherinish but I will live."I said making sure that he knew I was joking, With a nod we went back to the comfortable silence. When we left I held the rest of my cake and the small box that the ring had came in, In my mind I knew I would never take off something that was so meaning full and a family heirloom that should be going to a child of professor Snape's not some child he is keeping an eye over. I looked up at Snape a quick glance and I knew the reason of why he was without a wife and child, not that his personality had anything to do with it, He still very much loved Lily Potter.

* * *

I went to the kitchen and I could hear him placing the stopper back in the beaker, He was getting himself his nighttime Whiskey something that wasn't to usual. I changed into a pair of shorts and walked out of my bedroom, I went into the study and came over to Professor Snape who sat his his chair, His hand moving back and forth on the arm and his other hand holding the book and his eyes roaming over the pages. His hand stopped as he realized that I was standing there, "I wanted to say thank you again and goodnight."I said smiling, He nodded "Goodnight Isobel."He replied gaining my gryffindor courage I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lightly and then pulled away.

"Night."I said walking away, I smiled to myself as I closed the door to my room, I looked at the clock and realized that even when everyone wakes up and realizes it was my birthday that nobody would be the first one to tell me 'Happy Birthday'.


	25. Twenty Five

_Tap Tap Tap _

I groaned as the light flooded my bedroom window opened by someone, "Sorry Miss." exclaimed Bobby "The gifts just keep arriving.". I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes I looked around and saw a bunch of gifts on my desk, Everyone was aware of my birthday now. I stretched and thanked Dobby as I got out of bed, I thought hard about opening my gifts but I decided to wait till after breakfast, Then again... I could do both. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I saw Professor Snape in his usual morning outfit, I smiled "Good Morning Professor."I chimed as I sliced myself some of the left over cake and pulled out a fork.

"Morning."was his reply as I left him to his morning cuppa, I slid back into bed as I organized the gifts from person, I sighed happily as I took a large chunk of cake and devoured it. I picked up the first present which was square and small not that heavy, a book I knew it now what book that was the question, I flipped the book over and over trying to find the tag that had a To and From or something but it had nothing, I pulled it open carefully and and slid out the worn cover, The book was old and worn the cover had a skull and a serpent winding around inside of its eyes and mouth.

I paused my fork hovering a few inches from my mouth as my eyes ran over the cover 'The _T_ales of Beedle the Bard' It was my only reason for requesting Ancient Runes, I didn't noticed as my ice cream cake flopped out of my fork and back onto my plate. I turned the first page and I saw the ancient runes on the page, I smiled as I wondered who knew that this was my goal for myself. I found a page marked and I turned the couple of pages to a story that I couldn't read because of the ruins but I knew what it was because of a picture of a very deformed heart with what looked like to be hair, It was enchanted to pound like an actual heart, I reached out and touched the heart and I could feel the coarse fur.

A small letter was on the bookmark and I took the bookmark and turned it over ' For you. M' Short and simple and tottaly Marcus. I frowned as I slipped the bookmark back in its place and set it aside, I picked up another wrapped package and I smiled as I knew who it was from, I quickly unwrapped it and grinned as the same green came tumbling out, Mrs Weasley had made me a scarf, Then I looked at the other gift I could smell a sweet tang in the air as I lifted it up. I curiously open the brown paper and the smell of Treacle Tart. I let out a squeal as I quickly grabbed my fork and took a long bite savoring the molasses like flavor, It was pure heaven.

I groaned and pulled the wrapper back on wanting to keep it for later maybe sharing a very small slice of it with Professor Snape. I pulled out a medium box with the same paper as before, I ripped the tag off and looked at it 'From Forge and Gred, To Ivan' I quickly stood up and pulled out my wand. With a wave of my wand and a quick mutter of a spell, the box opened and... nothing happened, I pulled my hand away from my ears and tried to look from where I was standing I could only see a box filled with brightly colored wrapping. I bit my lip and moved a little bit farther and farther until I was standing in front of the box.

I leaned over and stared at something that if it wasn't from the twins and I knew they where doing it on purpose just to annoy me. Tons of indvidualy wrapped mini- gifts, I picked up one, It was round and looked almost Yo-Yo size I pulled of the wrapper and there sat a Screaming Yo-Yo, I shook my head everything in this box was something to prank others with. Scowling I went to work on my gift, No gift should be this hard to get, By the end of pulling out everything and unwrapping it.

_Screaming Yo-Yo_

_Two Biting Tea Cups (Flowered Print)_

_One packet of Itching powder (Special water resistant)_

_A Small Pack of Hiccup Sweets_

_A Fanged Frisbee_

_Four small boxes that had small paper wrapped candies with a small sign that said "Skiving Snack Boxes Testers.", It had Nosebleeding Nougat, Fever Fudge,_ _Puking Pastilles, and something I had never heard about heard about in the books, infatuation sucker ( A sucker that made a person infatuated with the first thing it sees.)._

I was glad when I got to Ron's gift that it was just chocolate, I found Hermione's gift and it was a book on the growth of Magic as a child grows. Apparently there are a few disfunction's with the growth of magic to cause some children to not be able to do basic spells of course those children usualy become Squibs, I placed it on top of Flints book and I reached for another book, It had a tag that said 'For your higher learning in the art of being a lady.' I winced as I opened the book and saw it to be a large blue book with Etiquette by Eleanor Golden. I rolled at my last name being use in something as sick as Etiquette, I throwned the book into my dresser, Let the Bogart learn Etiquette, It need it and then turned to my now mushy cake.

I shook my head as I picked up my treacle tart and headed for some reading leaving the mess and presents in my room.

* * *

I curled in the female arm chair as I flipped another page of the Dark Arts Series and waiting, I hadn't heard from Harry all summer of course I knew that Dobby would take his letters to make him feel unwanted by them but... I sighed and rubbed my eyes, It wasn't like Voldemort was alive and after him. It didn't matter I didn't like what Dobby was doing it wasn't fair after all that Harry has been through staying with those muggles.

I scowled as Dobby brought Snape more tea and went to turn to me but backed off and disappeared with a crack, Snape looked at me his eyebrow raised, I looked away and got up "I am going to work on the Calming Draught."I stated walking off and leaving Snape in his study.

* * *

The cauldron was placed on the unlit fire and then I pulled out the Mortar and Pestle along with the sliver knife from before and the Elm stir spoon. I lifted my wand and the fire light flared under the pot and then I pointed it at the quill and it hopped up and started to ink in the day and time, I smiled as I felt the familiar flow of power around the room having everything organized and set up. "Today I am going to be making a calming draught, I have the Alihotsy syrup, Daisy Root, Hellebore, and Nettles. I am using Elm Spoon with a sliver Knife with a minuscule amount of rust on the tip. My goal is to create the Calming Draught and to either shorten the time or make it more potent." I said clearly.

I pulled out the spoon and poured the Alihostsy syrup onto the elm spoon and stirred it into the water until the water was a brown syrup color "I added the Alhostsy using the elm spoon." I uncorked the dried Daisy Root and placed it into the mortar and started to grind it as the potion simmered. I worked long and it kept my mind off of Harry for a short while but then I found myself adding the Hellebore and then Nettle leaves until it was a cool blue color that let off a steam that was calming and relaxing.

"The steam vapors have the same calming properties but smells like wet dog"I said with a sigh as my motions became less harsh and more relaxed. I kept on sighing as I finished the potion and it came out right. I leaned over and started to section off beakers of the fixed potion and added a tag that said Finally1. "Now I am going to try to alter the Calming Draught to get a better result."I said as I sat down at the table after cleaning the rest of the potion up. I bit my lip and set the ingredients in front of me. I stared at the ingredients and tapped my quill on my parchment, Well the Alihotsy was out of the question because the leaves where the syrup is gotten can cause Hysteria.

Also the Hellebore is poisonous in some dosages, after I pushed those over to the side I only had the Nettle and Daisy Root both of which I didn't think didn't do much. I stood up after going over my notes on the Nettles and Daisys, I was right they didn't do nothen but cancel out the poisonous affect of both the Alihotsy and Hellebore, saying the password and went into Professor Snape's private ingredients cabinet. There was tons of different things like eye of newt and other gross things, I found a bundle of lavender and the some chamomile and they where both to dried out for there aroma was near to none.

I closed the door as I walked out of the potions lab and into the study, "Can I have some muggle money for supplies?"I asked as he came down from the stairs with a few pages of parchment of in his hands "For what?"He asked I bit my lip and shrugged " Just to alter a potion."I mumbled as I didn't say what it was for, I wanted to see if it would work before I told him. "Fine give me a moment."He said I nodded and went up stairs with him to grab my jacket and looked at my reflection as I tied up my hair in a better pony tail and lightly applied some makeup. I frowned as I wondered if I looked okay for a muggle, a knock at the door made me stop primping.

* * *

I coughed as I landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and I stepped out to move over for the next incoming floo, "Can I get you anything doll?"asked Tom who was hunched over the counter, I smiled and shook my head "Naw but I do need to know where a muggle apothecary is?"I asked as Tom frowned and looked over at a small witch that had warts all over her face, "Over on Akers Street next to the old library"The woman said her voice was a deep raspy one, "Thank you."I said as I walked out of the Leaky cauldron and onto the muggle streets.

I walked down the lonely cobble stone street and almost had a heart attack as a car drove by, My heart raced as I saw the car from my spot plastered to the wall as much as I could. I let out a held breath as I moved this was not going so well I just got scared by a car, I need to get out more often. I carefully walked into the crowd of the main street and set off looking for the street name, My heart was jumping all over the place and my head was swimming by the time I reached the street and raced out of the crowd. I was breathing hard as I placed my hand on the wall as black spots clouded my vision, I think I was having a panic attack.

A hand landed on my back and I could faintly hear a mans voice "Calm down" Over and over, I felt my heart slow and I turned to face the comforting man, My back came in contact with the stone as I realized it was the man that was fallowing me under orders from Dumbledore. "T..Thankyou." I mumbled as he nodded and pulled out his wand looking around he casted a charm mufflato I think I wasn't to sure. "Is this your fist time out alone miss?"He asked kindly his southern drawl was trying to be covered by a false british accent. "Yes."I whispered shyly my hand was on my wand in seconds of being touched, He smiled "I know the feeling, Is there someone around to help you get back to the leaky cauldron?"He asked I frowned and stood straighter as I figured out my best route to escape, silent follower or not I didn't trust him.

"No, I went on my own...How did you know that I am going there?"I asked him defensively, His smile didn't falter as he nodded towards my wand "You are a witch and that hell hole is the entrance to Diagon alley."He said I scowled "Tom tries his best and its fine place to have a glass of mead or two. Now drop that accent and get out of my way."I hissed as his smile dropped "How did you know?"He asked the southern twang was thicker "I know my accents."I said I went to move from him and he grabbed my arm "Its not safe for a young girl to be roaming London on her own."He said I went to retort when he fell to the ground, I stared at him and then at a pale Oliver Wood.

"Ollie."I said stepping over the man and into Olivers arms "I'm here."He whispered as he pulled me closer, I inhaled and found myself safe wrapped in his sent of Leather and broom oil "I need to get ahold of the Auoras"Oliver said I shook my head as I pulled back "No Oliver, He can't get caught, He just scared me thats all."I said softly "Just Apparate him somewhere."I added noticing that he was holding onto his wand "Fine."Oliver grounded out before moved over to the man and dissapearing.

I stood by the entrance to the Muggle Apathacary and waited on Oliver who appeared walking towards me with a serious expression "I threw him in an alley way in muggle Italy right by the entrance to the _Ingresso Nascosto, _I might have done a little bit of damage before I thew him out but he will live."Oliver stated darkly, I watched him stalk up and I realized how burly my brother was, He was like a wall of course he was smaller than Flint but damn. "How did you know I was here?"I asked Oliver tried his best to calm down as the enter the little nook in the wall shop. "Snape, I came by to give you your birthday gift but he told me you left for muggle london."He said his voice still held a bite to it.

"Oh."was all I said as I went to the oil section to look at the tinctures, They where all hand made and I had to find two of the sameone, One was the alcohol tinctures the other would be an oil blend, I didn't know how the alcohol would react to the potion. "If you go to Muggle London shouldn't you be here for something other than Potion supplies that you can get in Diagon alley?"Oliver asked his tone held a accusation that made her roll her eyes, She looked over at the pimple faced sales boy who was busy ooogling at some woman on the telly to care hearing Oliver talk about Muggles or Potions or magic for that matter.

"I don't trust it to not be touched by magic or other ingredients."I stated simply, At least I knew that what I was getting was one hundred percent non-magic. I turned the lid and inhaled the lavender and placed some on the inside of my wist before closing it. I relaxed at the smell and picked up the oil base also, "You are spending to much time with him Isobel."Oliver stated and he sounded more joking then serious but still "What would you have me do Oliver?" I moved over to the Chamomile "Hang out with Flint and Pucey, Oh yes maybe another Manners lesson so I can learn how to be a pureblood biggot."I hissed quietly as Oliver back off.

"Sorry."He muttered I nodded sharply and picked up the Chamomile and did the same thing as the lavender, I walked over to the counter and handed the boy my items along with a coke "Is that all miss?"The boy asked his beedy eyes staring at the girl behind me "Yes."I stated giving him my money and walking away with the bag, I walked out to Oliver who walked out while I was paying. "Dinner?"I asked with a small smile hoping that he will forget about what had happen and just move on with a grin he looked less burly and intimidating as he nodded holding out his arm.

"Muggle or Magic?"He asked I grinned "Muggle."I stated pulling him along to find the nearest restaurant that served steak.

* * *

Dinner was nice and it was funny to watch Oliver, Who didn't go out in the muggle towns much so every so often he would ask a question that Muggle studies didn't cover, I would answer and sometimes break out in laughter. I sighed as I looked at my plate and my steak was gone along with my sides, "So what are you going to go after here?"He asked I smiled and told our waiter to bring our checks "Back home of course I have a potion that needs to be finished"I said softly as he rolled his eyes "Why are you doing potions anyways? Didn't you get the memo that you only had two lessons both where essays?"He asked using a new muggle slang he heard a muggle business man say.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I did get the memo Oliver but Professor Snape decided to give me three lessons more than you or any first year."I said as the waiter gave me a 'Oh you poor thing' look "I understand completely girl, You have a wonderful day. I hope your Professor chills or report him, The queen will do something."The waiter said as he sauntered away, My eyes narrowed watching his walk. He was gay or at least a little bit feminine. I turned my attention back to Oliver who was shaking his head "Why?"Oliver asked after we left the resturant.

"I live with him, Means I should know more than the others I guess."I muttered as we passed a flower shop with Lilies and Snapping dragons, The non-snapping kind, "Thats stupid."He said as we rounded the corner on the alley that the Leaky Cauldron was on. "Its Professor Snape."I said as we walked in "Do you want to come with me?"I asked suddenly aware of how soon I would have to say good bye to Oliver. Oliver frowned and he seemed to be fighting with it before he nodded "Sure."He said I smiled "Say Prince house."I said as I walked into the fireplace.

* * *

I moved out of Olivers way and jumped to tell Professor Snape before Oliver shown up threw the floo "Oliver found me."I said as the fireplace flared green and Oliver came tumbling out. "Again Mr Wood" Snape was sitting in his chair when we came in, His face curled in the disgusted humor look that he usually had when I or anyone did something that he didn't like that was idiotically funny. "Sorry."He said as he brushed off the soot, "Can he stay for a little while?"I asked Professor Snape frowned and then nodded "As long as you aren't annoying or loud."He added I smiled and grabbed Olivers hand taking him and my purchase to the Potions room.

I found my stuff still sprawled out and the Calming potions sitting in the same spot, "What is that?"Oliver asked taking a seat, I brought out my tinctures and set them in front of the two other potions that where not marked "Calming potion."I said as I pulled out my wand and started up my quill "Wow."Oliver said as the quill moved as I started to talk "I gotten Lavender and Chamomile, The Lavender has a relaxing send while the Chamomile has a nice mild taste, I hope to alter the horrible taste of the Calming Draught."I looked over at Oliver who looked over at the parchment "I have oil base and Alcohol base tinctures, The alcohol is at least 80 percent and I have no idea If it will alter the affects of the Calming draught."

"I have separated two containers of calming draught one for alcohol and the other oil, I am going to be using nifflers to see the affects of the Calming draught. Finite" I stated and the quill fell on the parchment, "So I am going to ask you since... You know what is going to happen this year." I looked up from dropping in the Chamomile to look at Oliver "Why isn't Harry owling me?"He asked my mood dropped and I let out an annoyed sigh "Do you honestly thought that those muggles would let him owl his friends?"I told him as I stirred in the oil base Lavender.

I smiled as the sent changed from dog breath to a light lavender sent, "Isobel"I heard him get up and face me on the other side of the table "Is it Dobby?"He asked I hoped my face didn't let on as I looked up and at Olivers hazel eyes. "Maybe."I said "You are now deciding to stop talking about this coming year? After you already told me that Dobby would cause trouble for Harry."He exclaimed, I tagged the two and halved the other beaker of Calming potion to put a half and half mixture of the oil and alcohol tinctures. "I did tell you that but..." I paused looking around "fine Dobby is trying to keep Harry safe-","By stealing his letters?"Oliver asked "Eh...yeah."I said walking over to the niffler cage and pulled out four into individual nifflers in four individual cages.

I set them on the table and tagged each of what I was going to give them and the time and wrote it down along with my other notes and drew a chart with different times on it. "Aren't you going to stop him?"Oliver asked I shook my head "No because it is suppose to happen... I want too but..."The reason as its always been fades and I got back to giving the Calming Draught to the nifflers who try to fight the dropper with the potion, I noted that the Niffler given the normal Calming Draught fought it more than the others.

It was hard having Oliver in here, Him asking questions getting my mind off of my work which was not helping my note work that still needed work. I sighed and sat down on the stool watching the nifflers gauging their reaction "So this is what you wanted to do for your birthday." Oliver asked me, I nodded "I already spent a time celebrating my birthday."I exclaimed watching the niffler with just the alcohol tincture stumble and then pass out, I covered my mouth in shock, The niffler passed out drunk. "Okay so alcohol is bad."I muttered writing it down and crossing out the just alcohol additive.

"When did you do anything for your birthday?"Oliver asked leaning on the table "At twelve, Snape and I had dinner and then when I woke up, I hoarded in my room opening presents."I explained watching the normal Calming Draught with the Niffler who calmed down and was starring at the all oil one who was hurling chunks, I crossed out the oil with a wince and looked at the half and half with the normal potion. I pulled out my wand and cleaned the Niffler and the cage and placed him in with his buddies and face Oliver who was watching silently "I just need a few more minutes and then later I will show you my presents."I said with a smile. Oliver nodded and pulled out a small long box "For you."He said with a smile.

I slowly reached for it and untied the bow and opened the box, A charm bracelet sat, a quaffle was hanging from the first one "For the next keeper."Oliver said I smiled and closed the box "Thank you Ollie."I said as he nodded and looked fondly at it "I thought that you could add to it though your years at Hogwarts, I mean you do have six more years."He said rubbing his neck with a light blush on his cheeks. I smiled my eyes warmed at my brother who I knew I loved with everything I had, I was slightly disappointed when he didn't comment me being 18 no he was celebrating my 13th not my actual age. "Where did you get the charm?"I asked, "There is one at Diagon alley but also one in Hogsmead."He explained I smiled as I looked over at the now active Niffler, I looked at the tag and was amazed to find it to be the normal potion, The other niffler looked calm and still aware but calm. I grinned as I turned to Oliver who was confused to why I was suddenly so excited "Do you know what this means Ollie?"I asked barley able to hide my excitement.

"I have no idea?"He said as I clapped my hands and done my happy dance "If I take this potion and I react the same way then" I paused for a dramatic affect. "I have successfully altered a Calming Draught!"I shrieked as I hugged Oliver before dancing around the potions lab. I placed everything up and grabbed the altered Calming Draught that was half Chamomile Oil and Lavender oil, I swirled it around and smelled the fragrance. Instead of a wet dog odor it was a lovely Lavender smell "Does this smell peaceful to you?"I asked holding the potion under his nose, I smiled as he visibly relaxed "Very.."He muttered as I pulled it back and sat it on the table.

* * *

"I thought you where kidding..."He said jumping as the dresser started to rattle and shake trying to bust out "Imobulous!" I stated as the dresser froze "This is my room."I stated as Oliver looked around "Its all very...clean."he said noticing my mess on my bed. I blushed as I forgot about the mess that was all over my bed including my now melted ice cream cake "Dobby!"I yelled before even thinking about it, "Yes mistress?"He asked bowing in front of me "Clean up this mess."I ordered Olivers eyebrow rose as he watched Dobby clean the mess "Anything else?"The house-elf asked "No. thank you."I said as he disappeared.

"Maybe I don't like you hanging around the Slytherins."He said as he sat down on my bed, I shrugged "It can't be helped, I wish but now I am in too deep."I said as I shook my head at how stupid my own answer was "I should have told you no."He said I picked up the thrown book and placed it on my desk. "but you didn't and I need a broom, So what if I now have to help Lady Malfoy plan a summer party and deal with Flint."I said "They are actually amusing actually if you get past the unpleasentness they put me through."

Oliver picked up the two books and read the cover "Hermione?"He asked holding up the book on magical growth, "Yup"I said as I picked up the twins box and slid it under my bed and then my scarf I hanged on the wall tack that held my gryffindor poster "I see the weasleys sent you something."Oliver said I nodded "Pranks from the twins, Scarf and treacle tart from Mrs Weasleys, and chocolates from Ron, I think a few are missing." I said laughing. I reached over and took the two book from Oliver but he hand his hand tightly around _T_he _T_ales_ o_f_ B_eedle_ t_he _B_ard.

"Who sent you this?"He asked I looked down and took the book from Hermoine and slid it onto my bookshelf. "Um.."I paused as he gave me a look "Flint."I said as I took the book before the ranting started "Why?"He asked simply, I frowned and eyed Oliver for a moment "Its just something I guess he found out I liked" I lied yes but if I told him Flint read it to me than well shit Flint would be flint. "How _nice_ of him."Oliver said the quirk on the nice that made me have to hide my smile, My knowing smile, It was nice of him to read to me when he should have hexed me but Marcus Flint has always been full of surprises.

* * *

"Becareful tomorrow." Oliver said in my ear as he pulled me tight in a hug that made me feel comforted and safe, something I knew I wouldn't feel again until the beginning of the new year and then only one more year before Oliver Wood was gone in training and being a reserve player in Puddlemore United. I backed up my tears as I pulled back "You too."I said softly as he smiled and nodded "Sure, Goodbye Professor."He said as I back away from the fireplace as Oliver did the opposite.

Once Oliver was gone I did the last part in my experiment, and I smiled as I felt a strong surge of calming draught with a relaxing smell and the taste was the soft calming taste of Chamomile. I very nice sensation and even more so than the bitter sink or taste of the normal Calming Draught. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my gown and I slid into it, I was so relaxed that I didn't even bother to charm the dresser that was shaking louder than ever. I slid under the cool covers and I felt my body carry my mind off before I even touched the pillow.


	26. Twenty Six

Maybe I should have used less, I woke up with Dobby rocking back and forth, I opened my eyes and found my self to be the one rocking back and forth "Miss Snape please wake up!"Dobby shouted I shot up and knocked the poor house-elf off the bed and onto the floor which made me rock onto my side and to look over the bed at the house-elf. "Are you okay?"I asked as I looked at Dobby, He nodded his ears flopping back and forth "Master Snape is wanting for you to be dressed and ready to go.."Dobby looks at my little clock and then ducks his head "In thirty minutes."He whimpered as he disappeared as I shot out of bed and I only got a quick glimpse of my hair and it made me halt.

"What the fuck?"I stated each word was stated in a voice that I used when I walked with Angelina to Madame Hooch's class for the first time, The first time I halted and refused to move even with Angelina dragging me. Back on now I was faced with the mother of all hair problems, It was sticking in odd angles and some was thickly knotted, No wonder Dobby looked like he just saw a dementor. I was the dementor but at least I looked healthy radiating it in every pore I have, I slid into the shower and started to work on my hair hopping that I didn't end up with a bald spot or... worse.

* * *

"You're Late Isobel." I flinched at how awful it sounded, I very much preferred the Miss Wood to Isobel when being looked at like I was a fungi, I was running down the steps when I heard him in the office, His private office, Somewhere I had never even tried to go in only because it was connected to his private room. "Sorry Professor, I woke up.. late."I said as I tried to smile but his dark eyes made me stop in half smile. "I see the potion worked well enough."He said I nodded as I got a tingle that perplexed me along with the flair of excitement to tell him of my experiment and the great result. I would even add smartly that It was thanks to a muggle tincture that I was able to change the results but I never got that chance because he raised the half filled potion and eyed it, Then I saw the red ink on my notes and the feeling left me like a stone dropping from the empire-state building.

"The smell is very pleasant and the taste also, How did it do compared to the original draught?"He asked as he looked at my notes "It doesn't have a conclusion."He explained, I looked as serious as I could do before I gave a small smile "It worked very well, I feel like I slept peacefully and when I took the potion it was like a pleasant relax instead of a numb feeling that the Calming Draught has."I said hopping that I wasn't being graded for my less than adequate explanation. "Side affects?"Snape asked I felt my cheek heat up "knotted hair and well not being able to awake from the state until Dobby had to literally shaken me awake."I said embaressed.

Snapes lips quirked up in his 'amused smirk' "Here add on your conclusion but what is on top is your final grade on the potion."He stated I looked up and then I felt that tinge again as I saw a E on the top of my paper, I smiled and nodded, He took the paper from my hands and sat it on the table "Now off to the Malfoys."He ordered as I nodded trying to figure out that tinge so when I said "Malfoy Mannor." It only sounded halfway like I hated the place.

* * *

As soon as we stepped into the parlor, I was pulled by Pucey to the field "Your late Wood."He said simply as I rolled my eyes and let him drag me to the field that was past the garden, I grabbed my broom and we took off to Flint and the rest of the slytherin team who was waiting with sour looks "Your late Wood." Repeated Fint, "Wow really I didn't get that the last three times I have been told."I snapped as I gripped my handle tightly. The ride of the nimbus 2001 was brilliantly smooth and had such speed that it was not like the Cleansweap, "What is your excuse?"Malfoy sneered "You Gryffindors always have excuses." I sat up straighter and my eyes narrowed at the stupid blonde ferret "I don't, I decided to sleep in"I said casually.

"Lets get started"Barked Flint as he started to call out orders for everyone, I fallowed Pucey in the warm up exercise and Flint gave me a dark look "What are you doing!"He yelled I was amazed he didn't bust a blood vessel with how stressed he looked "Warming up."I said as I paused as Goyle sent a rough quaffle trying to hit my face. I caught it and used as much as my strength to throw the quaffle at Crabbe who caught it with ease. "Come here Wood!"Flint yelled sounded a little exasperated, I flown over to him and crossed my arm "Yes?"I asked his dark eyes narrowed "I want you to be by my side."He stated I smirked "Awh Flintie how sweet."I said as I swerved to his side and gave him a hopefully sappy look. Yup a very vessel busting look now, I laughed as I pulled back and crossed my arms not bothering to look at the scowling Flint.

* * *

"Malfoy is this how you fly! Potter is going to eat you alive and shit you back out!"Yelled Flint, I winced again as Flint resorted to a loud method of training, The words coming from his mouth was very awful, Of course his glares where worse. "Move move move, use that broom!" He called out to the others who looked exhausted. "Maybe you should try a little positive reinforcement."I muttered not wanting for him to hear but I couldn't help it he was being horrible. Flint turned his gaze to me "Over here." He stated.

I hoped that he didn't hear me but with the look he gave me, I knew he heard "Positive Reinforcement?"He hissed as he leaned closer to me. I tried not to lean back or flinch at his hiss, "Yes, at least give the rest of the team a break and work one on one with Malfoy."I said as my voice got a little bit softer but I managed a decent toughness. "Fine, Everyone off of the field"Malfoy went to fly down "Not you Malfoy cause you still look like an ogre on that broom."Flint shouted I looked down as Malfoy gave me an icy look. "I bet you are loving this Wood."He sneered I rolled my eyes as I watched Malfoy who was a fat flyer but was still a little wobbly on the tricks.

I noticed something odd and flown over to Malfoy who was a still loosing his cool, His wrist was a nasty shade of purple and I flown in front of him to block him doing the Wronski Feint "Malfoy you need to get that wrist looked at."I said simply not out of concern but He was being ripped apart by Flint for something that he could get looked at "No."Malfoy gritted as his arm flexed and the hand that was on his broom jerked a little. I pulled aside and let him move then I pulled broom forward and it shot forward, If he didn't want to get off of the broom than I will just have to give him competition and maybe he will pull a Malfoy. I hopped he pulled a Malfoy because that wrist looked nasty and I was surprised that Flint hadn't spotted the purple glare compared to his porcelain skin. I looked behind me and I saw that Malfoy had pulled down his sleeve and I let out a growl as I saw the golden glint after Malfoy did and we swerved left and I felt the unsteady turn from Malfoy.

"What are you doing Wood!"Malfoy yelled, I turned to him keeping one eye on the snitch and the other on Malfoy "Easy! If you have competition than you might forget that pain in your wrist!"I shouted as I swerved around Flint who we where barreling towards without realizing it until the last second. I saw the snitch take a sharp turn and I did the same Malfoy tried up ended up hanging off of his broom. I stopped and twisted around to see that it was his bad wrist, I went to pull out my wand but stopped as I moved under Malfoy until his bum met the little space I had to give him so we both could fly down instead of me using magic I wasn't able to use and him to fall from this height.

Malfoy doesn't say anything as he was shaking as he wrapped his arms around my waist, He was shaking as I flew down his body was pressed up against mine, For me it was too close, I never in my life had wanted to be this close to a Malfoy. I flow down to the ground his broom was making me go at an angle, Half way down to land he stopped shaking and his arms where not as tightly coiled around my waist anymore. We hit the ground and he shot off of my broom and yanked his from my hands, His eyes meet mine and a silent quick 'thank you' before Flint came down and moved blocking me from Malfoy.

I had no idea why until I heard Flints growling voice "Don't try it Malfoy, She saved your ass... Actually why are you playing with a broke wrist in the first place suddenly went Gryffindor?" I tried to look around and then on my tippy toes both of which I couldn't do sly. Flint was too tall and to broad. "I wasn't going to do nothing to your little lion Flint"Malfoy sneered as I heard him move and the Flint moved with him and I was able to see Malfoys pale face and eyes that where lit with energy. Flint tensed as Malfoy turned on his heels and left, Once he was a good distance away Flint turned on me, He body was casting a shadow over me "What was that wood?"He asked, I tried not to look weak as I squared myself against the verbal assaults that will be coming towards me.

"I told him to get off the field, He refused so I did the next best thing. I gave him competition..."I paused "I didn't expect Malfoy to be so stubborn, I just thought that if I gave him competition that he would pull a act and claim it was my fault for his poor performance or even his wrist."I finished Flint gave me a hard look "The last time I checked you shouldn't care about the well being of anyone here. I applaud your stupidity Wood... I really do.."Flint muttered as he turned away and left me standing there. I was left alone as the boys where gone, I guess the team wanted to have something to drink or something, I hoped that Malfoy was getting that wrist looked at.

I walked slowly into the garden, whipping my sweat from my face as I placed my broom with the others and walked inside. I knew how to get to the Ebony study but not the kitchens, so I just went in the opposite direction from there.

* * *

"Piccola stregal!"Called out a perfect italian accent, Knowing only one person who calls me that I turned to face Anton Zabini, Half of his body was out of a door and he gave me a wide smile, His hand motioning me back over. I moved back down and he placed his hand on my back "The lady's wanted to talk to you, I am going to join the men in the office but I will see you tonight, Ciao."He said I smiled and nodded walking in. I took one step in and I felt a chill wash over me as the sweat and dirt was siphoned off of me by two witches.

Lady Pucey and Lady Malfoy where sitting on the same couch and I suddenly where aware of how they wanted me to act, I raised to my full height, My feet touching only slightly in my trainers and I turned my wrists to face my hips and I tried to glide across the room. I could still hear Lady Pucey say "Glide like an angel... You just look like a cookoo bird, Angel yes cookoo bird no." I took the seat in front of them and I smoothed out my pretend skirt and sat down my legs twisting around to curve to my right in a lady like position.

"Very good, Today since my son has damaged his wrist, We will go over a few minor details of the Summer Party that is next month." Lady Malfoy said her face was twisted back into that sour lemon look, "How is Malfoy?"I asked her eyebrow rose "I mean Draco."I said trying not to stutter over the name. "He will live, The healer said that it would have been harder to mend if he didn't get it looked at when he did."I nodded "Usually twenty four hours is the deadline before the bone begins to mend itself."I said sharing the useless piece of information that was floating in my head. Lady Malfoy let out a sound of agreement and Lady Pucey pulled out a sheet of parchment with... Oh Merlin.. Color palates.

* * *

The short visit going over 'Minor Details' was more like important details in the shade of purples, Apparently the ladys loved my ideas of two of the same color just a different shade, Of course It was purple. I was in purple hell but by the end of the ooohing and ahhing of me trying to keep interested we found our four colors, Lilac, Lavender, Royal Plum, and cream to break up the purples. "Isobel which one of these place-mats do you like?"Lady Pucey asked holding up the identical place-mats. I froze as I tried to find something that was different about it, then I gave up and pointed to the left one "That one looks lovely."I lied as Lady Pucey beamed or as much as a pureblood lady was allowed "I so hoped you would have picked this one, The shade of cream is slightly darker and will bring out the Royal Plum table cloth."

"Crystal or glass table wear?"Lady Malfoy asked holding up and fine crystal tea cup and a hand painted, probably worth more than my life, tea cup "Crystal."Was our unison answer.

* * *

A sharp knock made me look up from selecting a wording and paper, I smiled as I saw Pucey standing there with a smile on his face "Ladies I hate to interrupt but Professor Snape wants to leave."He said I rose from my chair "Well I guess we will talk next week." I said as I gave a smile and took Puceys arm. He guided me out of the room and then I stepped away bit he kept a tight hold on my arm "Don't be rude Wood, We have time"He said with his sorta humor sneer. I stilled and gave him a glare "Fine, Thank you for getting me away from the planing."I said softly knowing the portraits where listening.

Pucey's lips turned into charming smile, It could charm a pants off of a nun. I smiled back and we moved down the corridor, "I heard you tried to out fly Malfoy.", I nodded "At least it got him to check that wrist."I said. He snorted "He blames you.", "Good I expected that." I replied Pucey pulled me closer "Idiot."He said again. I turned to look up at him and I rolled my eyes "I guess."I added as we turned and into the main room where the great oak door is and the floo network. "How kind of you to not let Miss Wood get lost Mr Pucey."Sneered Snape who stood there and saw Pucey walk me in our my shoulder was to his arm and I could feel the heat from him.

Pucey immediately let me go with a slight jerk, I was surprised to find that Pucey had the charming smile still in place but his eyes where flashing fear as he moved a fair distance away from me. Pucey was scared of Snape of course everyone was except for me it seemed, "Goodbye."

* * *

_Dear Isobel, _

_ Have you heard from Harry, I am worried?_

_Hermione _

* * *

_Isobel, _

_Hey, I was wondering if maybe you might have heard from Harry. _

_Ron_

* * *

_Dear Isobel,_

_Our family is worried, Everyone I have talked to hasn't heard anything from Potter. _

_Have you? _

_Percy_

* * *

_Dear Isboel, _

_We need your help on one of our little projects, When you come over of course. _

_Have you seen Potter? Ronikins is worried sick. _

_Forge and Gred_

* * *

Dear Ron,

Tell Fred and George that I will help them, Just don't say it in front of your mother.

Also I haven't heard from Harry either, I hope he is okay, I really do. Don't worry you know that those muggles he lives with don't want him to have friends or anything like that, especialy Magical friends.

I cannot wait for the two weeks.

Isobel

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_I wish I had but you know how his family is..._

_ I hope he replies soon_

_ I am worried about him too._

_Isobel _

* * *

I gave Pumpkin the letters and watched her fly, I walked out of the room and into my own, placing the letters in a private drawer. I hoped Harry was okay, Only two more monthes until the second year of Hogwarts begins.


	27. Twenty Seven

The whole month passed quickly even with my last three practices with the Slytherin team, Which all ended with me getting a few new bruises apparently Malfoy found it funny to try to knock me off of my broom, Only Flint and Pucey, who actually never cheats, didn't try to kill me. I fixed myself a light breakfast and I flipped though the different teas and found one that looked good and started to make enough for two. Snape walked in this time when I turned around I almost dropped the tea cup seeing Professor Snape shirtless, "Ah.."I said as He walked in and didn't look to pulled together, I recovered quickly "Late night?"I asked as he gave me a grunt.

I placed the tea, creamer, and sugar in front of him with a small spoon, I moved to fix him breakfast and placed it in front of him. I noticed that his back was covered in scars all of them old but deep very deep, I knew that he hadn't expected me to get up this early but Lady Malfoy wanted me to get to her house early to get dressed, Today was the summer party. "Lady Malfoy wants you to be up early I presume?"He asked his voice was rougher and his hair was all over the place but still lanky and in his face. "Yes apparently I am suppose to look like a lady so the hens are gathering." I said dryly he smirked "I feel thankful that it is not me that they feel the need to primp."He said.

I wished they didn't feel the need to primp me either.

* * *

Once I flooed into the Malfoy house as was pulled by the house elf into a very large room "This is the Masters chambers, Mistress Malfoy will be with you's soon"The house-elf said I nodded and took in my surroundings the room was beautiful with a emerald green and high vintage furniture, "Your early!"Said Lady Malfoy as she came into the room fallowed by Lady Pucey and two other women walked in, One was tall and slender with dark skin her hair her hair was long and curly, the other was short and slightly round with dark hair that fell in a harsh bob sorta like Pansy's does.

"Oh Narcissa she is a lovely thing."Said one of the lady's "Yes she is."Lady Pucey said I smiled and then walked towards the two new Ladies leaving my dress on the bed "I am Isobel Wood, You are?"I asked the short one smiled "Lady Parkinson and this is Lady Zabini."I smiled at looked at the lady who's husband was a very charming man, She looked like one of those super models that I would see in my time. "Nice to meet you."I said as Lady Pucey clapped her hands, We all looked at her "Lets get started I would hate for all this time to be waisted" She said I paled as they all turned towards me.

I would rather face Voldemort right now.

* * *

_Everyone in the room was dancing or in Severus Snapes case waiting on someone "Mr Flint fix that tie."He snarled as the larger boy fixed it quickly and tucked a long strand of his hair back behind his ear, He was wearing black dress robes with a lavender tie, He didn't want too but his father that was dressed almost like that except he was wear royal plum dress robes with lavender tie, Marcus Flint never wanted to see so much girlie colors in one place but unfortunately here he was with no excuse to get out of it. _

_His hair was to the back of his neck and it was styled by a cute witch who was helping his dad with his hair, She supposedly volunteered to do it but if she did she wouldn't be pressed up against his father right now, He sneered as he watched someone come down the stairs, He looked up and then his eyes widened slightly his mouth opening and then closing when he noticed her looking up. Her long dark red hair was pulled up and into a bun that was leaking curls, Her eyes where was seemed to be a green when the last four times Flint had seen her she had blues eyes. The make up was heavy but that was because she never wore makeup not that Flint would notice if she did. _

_Her dress was a sliver a very bright sliver the lights were reflecting of of it making her look glowing, the bruise on her arm was gone and she stepped onto the final step her heels where sliver also, Her eyes moved over Flint and then Snape, "Hey why are you both standing there?"She asked Snape look at Flint who jerked foreword and stood in front of a confused Isobel her diamond earrings dangled as her face scrunched up as Flint held out his hand. "Flint will be your date for tonight Isobel."Said Professor Snape, Isobel turn two shades lighter as she fought with what she was taught and what her mind was telling her. Her hand twitched as she placed hers on top of Flints wore a grizzly grin, He led her into the gardens with the spell bloomed flowers and the light music moving around the room. _

_Snape fallowed them in his face twisting into a frown seeing Flints hand land lower than he would like on Isobel's practically bare back the strips of sliver didn't mean nothing, The lavender jewels hanging off of the silk lavender belt glittered around as she moved around the gardens and then Flint pulled her into his arms and they started to waltz, Flint leading her around, his steps where direct and exact just like on the Quidditch pitch. His hands where warm and rough on her back and holding her own hand, She was moved like a angel, Lady Malfoy and Lady Pucey let loose a rare smile seeing the lady they turned her into, It took time but Isobel Wood was no tomboy Half-blood with the manors of a muggle now she could possible become a Lady Malfoy or a Lady Pucey or even a Lady Flint._

* * *

It was like a fairy tale actually there goes a fairy, I smiled to myself as Flint guided me on the dance floor the trees that held puffapods where beautiful, Before they would hit the ground the would burst into pink blooms and fall around us. I looked up at Flint his dark eyes staring down at me "You look alright, Wood."He said I shrugged "You look alright too Flint, Purple is your color."I said as his sneered at me "Sliver is yours too Lion."He said I blushed "I tried to get it in red but Anton thought it was tacky or however you say that in Italian."I said softly as I looked to see Anton and Lady Zabini sharing a dance, They looked happy.

Flint snorted "Please."He said his eyes casted a glint of humor, suddenly we where pulled apart and Pucey stands there in lilac robes "Now Marcus you can't keep Isobel to yourself now, May I have this dance?"He asked his hair falling into his eyes as he bowed, I looked at Flint who snarled and I took his hand "One or two thats all."I said as I felt my feet start to feel sore in the tightly strapped heels. Pucey grinned and pulled me into him, I forced myself not to laugh out out at how funny he was being as he stuck his tongue out at Flint and gave me one of his charming grins. "My mother thinks I should call you Isobel and she would have my head if I didn't"Pucey explained "Apparently in her words, You are a lady now.".

"How nice."I said dryly as I caught a glimpse of Lady and Lord Pucey looking our way, "It was nice of you to hand over the plays and even alter them for us."Pucey said twirling me around, He did a lot more spins than Flint did, I was glad I only said one or two songs since my head was already spinning around. "Your welcome I guess, Pu.. Adrian."I said, He pulled away as the song ended and took my hand leading me to the table that held the main Lord and Ladies with there offspring. Lady Parkinson and Lord Parkinson with Pansy seated beside her mother her pug nose rose as her own mother greeted me "Ah You do look beautiful standing there with Adrian."She commented, Pucey gave me a wink as he pulled off two crystal glasses filled with champagne and handed one to me.

"Thank you Lady Parkinson"Pucey said charmingly with his signature smile, The woman blushed and laughed I fought rolling my eyes as I looked at the rest of the lord and ladies, beside the Parkinson's was Lady and Lord Zabini, Lord Zabini gave me a nodded, Lady Zabini was whispering something into her sons ear and his gaze met mine for the briefest of second but the look he gave me made a jolt of coldness run though me, even Lady Malfoy didn't give me this look, His dark eyes practically glowed with disgust. I looked down and took a sip of my drink, My body felt off centered and shaken up by the brief glance.

"Lord Zabini, Lady Zabini, Blaise."Greeted Pucey moving me down a little and I fallowed wondering where in the hell Flint was at least he wouldn't pull me around to greet everyone and there cousin, "Shouldn't she be with her date Pucey?"Blaise asked his voice curled slightly on the word date. Pucey paused and then replied "He is talking business Blaise something you don't have to worry about for the next couple of year."He sneered, I felt like shrinking under Blaise's gaze it was almost enough for me to loose my gryffindor courage and run the other way. Beside Lord and Lady Zabini there was Lord and Lady Malfoy with Draco who was interested in some young girl that looked to be a seventh year that was talking rather loudly She was beside Lord Flint who was looking at her with such disgust that it was sad.

It must have been his date, Beside him was two empty chair probably for me and Flint and then Lord and lady Pucey with a empty seat for Adrian, Professor Snape sat at the end of the table, seeing him gave me great relief at least I knew that I was safe. I looked around at that last thought, did my blood-hound protector manage to fallow me in here? My eyes narrowed at a dark looking Wizard in the far end with a scroll of parchment, there was no way that man could sneak in here unless he had Harry's invisablity cloak. A hand pulled me out of my thoughts as Pucey moved me away from the table and towards a hord of men who all looked to be talking about business, "I think you would make a fine wizard on the camp Mr Flint, I look foreword to seeing you this next year."Announced a short pudgy man, Flint nodded taking the hand the pudgy man had outstretch for him to shake.

"Minister I would love for you to meet the astoundingly beautiful ,Isobel Wood."Said Pucey his voice was loud enough to make Flint turn to face me, His eyes looked over at me and I gave him a 'I have no clue' look, The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge grinned, He looked exactly like what Rowling described but a little bit more eccentric wearing all of the recommended colors in a expensive suit that was almost too bright. "Yes very beautiful indeed Mr Pucey, Cornelius Fudge Minister For Magic."He announced, I decided to pull a Malfoy and give what I hoped to be a charming smile "We all know who you are Minister, It is a honor to meet you."I said eh what the hell, I was in a pit of snakes and I might as well join in with the slytherin acrobatics, Maybe I will learn a few ways to out smart them.

Fudge turned a bright red and then oozed with pride "Thank you, Have you thought about joining the ministry Miss Wood?"He asked immediately , Of course he would ask that, It was either because I was a pretty thing or that I had connections, no matter, how forced they where "No sir, I want to apprentice in Potions and the maybe open an apothecary"I lied well half lied but I couldn't tell him that I wanted to work on helping people heal after the war or help Snape with his potions work helping Victims of the Crusiatus curse. Fudge looked disappointed but still smiled "Well then the ministry is always looking for new suppliers of there potions, One can't have too much Pepper-up Potion."Fudge beamed at his own joke as right on cue the men chuckled and I let out a girly giggle.

When in Rome do what the Romans do right?, I looked at Flint who moved over to my side "Dinner will start soon Minister."Flint said pulling me away as Pucey started to cover for our rude exit "Never do that again."He snarled, I looked over at him and tried to look innocent but I spent to much time with Flint because he didn't buy it "Do you understand me Wood. If I hear that girly giggle come from your mouth than Merlin help you."He growled I rolled my eyes "Fudge like it."I said as he pulled my chair out and I slid in. "Unfortunately"He muttered taking the seat next to mine, The food was served but before anyone started to eat Lord Malfoy stood up his champagne glass held high "I want to thank my lovely wife Narcissa, Lady Pucey and Miss Wood." Malfoy paused for the heavy clapping.

I looked at Lady Malfoy who was barley making a sound I fallowed suit barley making my clapping heard "I would like to thank everyone in attendance in making this Summer Party the best one yet!"He said his voice sounded almost cheerful, I fought not to roll my eyes as we started to eat... It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was one in the morning by the time the party slowed down, My feet where screaming and I had enough of alcohol in my system to make me slightly off balance, "Slow down Isobel." said Pucey as he grabbed my waist as I almost tripped on the stairs down from the bathrooms up stairs "I am slow Adrian."I stated pulling away from him and straightened my dress, Fixing my belt before looking up at the dark haired Wizard.

"Why are you back here in the first place, Have you worked through brown nosing the whole Ministry system?"I joked as his eyes narrowed "Actually, I was going to get something much harder to make it through another three hours of this." He said I laughed "You enjoy this... The attention."I said confused, Pucey pulled me into the dinning room and poured himself a glass and turned to me "No."I said feeling that I actually wanted to hear this.

He took a gulp and shook his head "I might enjoy it a little."He said pinching his fingers together leaving them about a inch apart "Of course."I said with a smirk, He scowled "More of it is so I don't end up being stuck in the family business, Do you know that I want to play for the Tutshill Tornados." He asked I shook my head " I don't really know you Adrian."I said with a smile, He rolled his eyes "Yeah, Well my father thinks Quidditch is a waste and my mother has no opinion in the matter so that leaves me with signing and leaving."He said running a hand through his hair messing it up.

I forced myself not to smirk as I reached up and fixed his hair "Don't sweat it Adrian, I am sure your mother has some opinion."I said He gave me a look and I winced "A tiny one?"I asked then dropped it "Make sure if you go big that you at least send me a sign poster."I said he straightened "You don't believe me?"He asked I moved past the table and to the door, I only paused to smile at him "Of course I do, You are a brilliant player the only one I have any respect for, I know you will make a choice that _you_ want to make." I said walking away and back to the party.

Flint pulled me into his arms and I rolled my eyes as we started to dance again "You would think you enjoyed dancing Flint."I said as he gave me a grizzly smile "Trying to save you but if you would rather be dragged into dinner parties by Lady Malfoy. I would act like you enjoy a little dance with me ,Wood."He said I smiled down at his shirt, I placed my arms around his neck and leaned closer into him. "Is this good."I said with a wink, His eyebrow rose and he leaned closer "I think you are pushing your luck."He said I smirked "Really."I said acting like I was surprised. He pulled me tighter so tight that I felt my breath leave me.

"Flint."I gasped as I hit him on the back, He had to let go, He was crushing me, He loosened his hold and I gasped in some air. He chuckled, I pulled away from him and glared "I don't like you."I hissed before walking away as elegantly as I could, meaning crushing his feet with my heels, I soon faced Snape who looked as stressed as my feet where burning "We have to leave."I stated in a low whisper as Snape nodded "I agree."He said finally we get to leave.

* * *

It was another hour before we actually made it home, I yanked off the shoes in the study and climbed up the stairs and practically shedded clothes as I walked into my room and slid into a comfy shirts and slid in bed "Immobulous! Now shut up! Stupid Bogart"


	28. Twenty Eight

Bright blinding lights. Sounds of someone messing around in my room, The bogart was silent for once. I groaned and looked around trying to not let my headache over power my curiosity. "Misses is awake, Dobby is packing your things for Weasleys ma'ams"Dobby said lifting a pair of my socks fondly into the trunk. I sat up and watched him handle my socks with care, It was odd, too odd for me, He even seemed to be looking over the patterns before he folds them. Untangling the covers I managed to get on my feet and somehow stumble to the kitchen where a letter sat on the table along with a vail. I picked up the vail and eyed the gruel colored liquid and I slightly wondered if Snape got pleasure in knowing I am having a hangover.

I groaned and placed it down to get something wet for my dry throat, I poured me some water and I chugged the whole glass down, I snorted and some squirted from my mouth, I could just picture Lady Malfoy's face at me chugging water. I sat down the glass and rubbed the back of my neck and wondered why the house was so silent, So then I went on the hunt for Snape looking in every place except his own room, I frowned as I saw his devil owl gone. I went back into the kitchen and reached for the note with viscous black ink.

_Dear Isobel,_

_Dobby should have your trunk packed by the time you have stumbled looking for a Hangover Draught which is by the letter, I recommend drinking a glass of water before passing out next time. **Do not** leave any school supplies around, I have given you some money for your other school supplies **only school supplies**. Lord Malfoy is expecting you to be at his manor to pick up your broom than you must floo directly to the burrow** no exceptions. **__Remember what I have said about the Weasleys, What you do reflects not only you but myself as well. I expect you to arrive to Hogwarts on time and safely. _

_S.S _

Figures he would take pleasure in my suffering but at least he gave me something for my hangover and a tip for the next. I knocked it back and fought to not puke at the taste, So he didn't want me to get anything other than school supplies. Go figure, I wondered what I had to get for school, I hope I got into Ancient Runes because next I would have to get a book on how to read Runes and self learn. I folded the letter and place it into my potions box that was tucked in the corner of my trunk, dobby had placed everything in except for a few books I was going to bring.

I placed in the books except for the one's on dark magic and closed my trunk, I got changed and pulled my hair into a messy bun and I looked at dobby who stood there looking like a simpering puppy, "Dobby send these to The Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, Tell the woman of the house that it is 'Isobel Wood's trunk' do you understand Dobby. Do not call me Isobel Snape."I told the house-elf who nodded "Yes Madame."He said and then winked out. Praying the blasted elf did his job right I threw on my cloak and tucked my wand in my pants pockets, "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

It was the same as before the party, A house-elf greeted me "May I get your cloak?"The elf asked I shook my head and confidently walked outside and into the gardens where Lucius Mafoy sat watching his son play, I noticed the disinterest in his grey eyes and I fought not to frown. Malfoy might be a pompous prick but he was a great flyer and might be a good kid if his dad wasn't so much into blood purity and Voldemort. "Lord Malfoy nice day isn't it?"I asked as I turned into the proper Lady and glided across the gardens.

Lord Malfoy rose and pulled out a gift "Miss Wood, I thought to expect you around now."He said I smiled "Actually Professor Snape probably told you."I said nodding to the letter with the same vicious script, "I see you are familiar with his hand vicious writing."Lord Malfoy joked as he turned the letter over and handed me the gift "I should since he is my teacher" I said as I took the gift and placed it on the table to unwrap it. "Yes, This is from Narcissa, Draco and I."He said I felt a cold chill as the players landed and I opened to a broom kit and a stamp "Every family has a crest, I took the liberty of giving that to you, The house of Wood."He said like it was some grand gesture. I barley looked at it before I smiled "Oh thank you Lord Malfoy."I said.

"Here Wood, Take a fly with us one last time?"Pucey grinned as he handed me my broom with my initials and a hairy heart, We where back to last names probably because Lady Pucey was well away. I took the broom and untied my cloak and laid it on the chair "Why not."I said grinning.

* * *

I hit the ground and laughed as Pucey stumbled and I landed elagently "Better luck next time Pucey."I snorted as I stepped off and started to gather my stuff, Once I was done packing I faced the Slytherin team "See you at school, Gryffindor is still going to kick all of your arses."I said very un-ladylike, Lord Malfoy smirked as I walked up to his son. "Don't get over confident nor annoyed, You don't do well when you are acting like a over heated shrimp."I said he narrrowed his eyes and he looked like his mother but didn't say a thing.

"Flint."I said as I looked up at the hulk of a man, He sneered "I will crush you Wood."He said, I smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Wouldn't have it any other way, You over grown ogre."I stated then moved to Pucey who made our goodbye into a dramatic event. He pulled me into his arms "Oh Wood How ever will I live without you!" He leaned me back and I let him, Pucey wasn't someone who I would trust not to drop me "We had our moments love but it is time I took my leave."I said running my hand through his sweaty dark hair.

He leaned down a stole a kiss quickly before placing me back upright "Eh We will have school and next summer."He winked I frowned, Why was I being kissed by tons of Slytherins but no Gryffindor boys? "Bye Pucey, Lord Malfoy."I said as I picked up my gifts and the broom "You are welcomed back anytime, Tell Arthur I said hello."He curled I fought the urge to kick him in the face as I smiled "Of course."I said as I walked back into the manor and I had a feeling not for the last time, Maybe the last time for this summer. "The Burrow!"

* * *

I stepped out of the fireplace into a small and cramped room, I brushed off the soot and looked around and preformed a quick charm and the soot was gone from my body, I excitedly looked around to see what the Living room of the Weasley house looked like, It was small and somewhat cramped but homely. In the corner next to a old rocking chair was a old wooden wireless and the knitting needles that was going to work on something, There was a sagging armchair and a comfortable looking couch. I looked up at the old unique clock that had eight hands with each of the children and parents of the Weasley household, moving closer I could see that the twins, Percy, Ron, and Mrs Weasley where outside. Two of the hands with young men who I had never seen which I presumed to be Bill and Charlie pointed in-between Work and out of town. Then Mr Weasley's arm sat on work, I smiled and moved into the Kitchen where I inhaled the sent of baking pie and stew, Everything was moving and cooking aparently Mrs Weasley was really excited about me coming or maybe this was a normal thing.

One thing was for sure I would never starve in this house, While Malfoy Manor you had to call on a house-elf or pray that dinner or tea time was not passed. I stood by the large scrubbed down table with nine places, One chair added for me. Cookbooks lined the walls and I saw Errol on his perch and he let out a hoot in greeting, I came over to him and smiled petting him "Hello Errol."I said as the door opened " I see how it is Isobel greet the bloody Owl before me!"Shouted Ron, I turned around to see him, He had grown taller, I launched myself at him "Ron!"I squealed as I let him go as the twins pulled me into a crushing hug "Ike!"they called as I laughed "Ugh I like it."I said shaking my head they grined and let Percy pull me away from them.

"Isobel, Its nice to see you."He said holding out his hand "Really Percy?"I asked as he blushed and fixed his glasses "I am all dirty."He complained I rolled my eyes and hugged him and fixed his glasses. "Ginny dear, don't you every do that again-"Mrs Weasley paused as she fixed her eyes on me, I smiled and stole a look at Ginny who had long red hair and hazel eyes, She had dirt all over and looked like someone had rolled her in mud, She must be allowed to play Quidditch now. I thought as I was pulled into a motherly hug "Oh Isobel I was wondering when you where going to show up, Your so skinny!"She said feeling my arm, Then smiled "No matter two weeks with me and we will have you fit as a fiddle. Ginny show her where she will be staying please."She said as Ginny nodded and came up to me.

"You will be staying in my room, I sorta had to move your trunk around but I got it to fit without having to shrink it."She said softly as I fallowed her onto the first floor and into her room. "You like the Holyhead Harpies?" I asked Ginny's eyes brightened "Very much, I want to play for them when I grow up."She said I grinned "Sounds like a plan to me."I said as I noticed my broom and the gifts sitting on the trunk "You must have some fancy guardian."said Ron who stood by the door but never entering. I laughed at that, Oh yes Snape loved having Dobby around to do his damage "I am just glad my stuff arrived here."I said as I inspected my broom "Is that a nimbus 2001?"Asked Ginny as Ron suddenly shot foreword and into the room "You must have a damn rich Guardian, Two house-elves and a nimbus 2001."Said Ron I gave him a look for the cuss word.

"He is okay Ronald but seriously watch the language."I tutted as I placed down my broom "You have a lovely room, Ginny."I said as the small girl smile sweetly "Thank you."She said I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and make a silent promise to help her though this whole year even if it meant getting the diary and subjecting myself to Tom Riddle. I fallowed Ron back down and moved into the kitchen where most of the boys except for Percy was reaching for a roll "Where is Percy?"I asked as the Twins rolled there eyes "Why are you so-"Fred started

"Concerned over Perfect Percy anyways?"George finished

Shaking my head I sat down "Maybe because he is the one who invited me here instead of you too."I said the twin lay a identical hand over there hearts "He is probably in his room as usual, He is acting real funny too"Ron said frowning at his brother sudden lack of interest in anything. I smiled and tried not to smirk knowingly "Well okay then... Did you try out my broom?"I asked my eyes narrowing on the twins "Well as your instructors in the art of Quidditch..."

"We decided to test the..."

"Broom for speed, Strength and statabilty..."

"We didn't want you to fall or get hurt in a game against the Slytherins.." The explained, I wanted to bust out laughing, If they knew all what I went thought with the Slytherin team then they might have said something different. "At least it is in one piece."I said softly as I watched with amazement as the pot started to stir itself. "What.."Ron's question faded seeing what I was staring at "You live with a rich guardian who is a wizard and you are still amazed?"Ron asked I frowned for one Professor Snape never used magic like this and Dobby cooked our food. Which looking back I sorta should be thankful to Lord Malfoy, I think Snape would have poisoned me a couple of times. "My guardian isn't much on cooking and well I never seen magic done often in the house."I explained trying to not let on if my guardian was male or female.

I did not want to have to explain who was my guardian, Ron's face twisted "Thats weird."He muttered "Have you heard from Harry?" I frowned and looked down at the over washed table, I sat down and the twins took my side and Ron sat in front of me "Well?", "I haven't heard from him... His birthday is coming up soon."I added as I wondered when Ron and the twins will decide to go for him. "Damn muggles."Ron cursed I shot him a look and the twins who nodded.

"There is nothing we can do about it but owl him and owl him."I stated as the twins eyes sparked to life "Well..." Fred said looking at George " Thats not exactly right."George finished. My eyebrow arched, Ron and I looked at the twins "You aren't thinking taking _that_."Ron asked excitedly. "What are you three talking about?"I asked barley hiding my excitement. I couldn't help a smile from spreading on my lips "Dad has been tinkering with a muggle car, Making it fly and such."

"Mum doesn't know of course."

"Next week is when we will steal the car and steal Harry from the muggles."Fred finished with a proud smile, I grinned "Okay", Mrs Weasley came in from outside and shot us a wary look " You, four look amazingly up to something."She said I laughed "Of course not Mrs Weasley!"I stated the twins paled a little bit and Ron stood up "You wanted to see Percy right?"He asked I nodded and stood as well. We walked up the stairs and onto the second floor "What is that smell?"I asked as we passed a door with a orange sign saying Fred and George's room "One of the twins experiments I think."stated Ron frowning.

"Of course."I said Ron knocked at his door and moved as it swung open "Yes Ron...Isobel."He added seeing me behind Ron, I moved from behind Ron "I wanted to see you."I said with a smile, He smiled and moved the door to let me in, I walked in and he shut the door on Ron who yelled "Oi! Percy you rat!". "Are you okay?"I asked as I noticed the letters on his desk and school work on his bed. "Now I am good, Why where you so late did Snape give you trouble?"Percy asked. I gave him a warning glare and opened his door and looked around nobody was listening, "No, only that I stay around you and out of trouble."I sat down on his chair and crossed my arms "Wrapping up a few last minute things."I added with a slight smile "I heard you have a nimbus 2001."He said his eyebrow rose and I could tell that I wasn't going to fool him so easily.

"Yes, I guess I should tell you how I got it."I said he nodded sitting down "Lucius Malfoy came to me, He asked me to tell the Slytherin team the Gryffindor plays." Percy's eyes narrowed "He offered me a broom in return, I need one.. before you jump on me Percy."I said watching as he started to get that look about him "I asked Oliver and he agreed, We are working on newer plays this summer so it wasn't even a loss!"I added as I suddenly realized how rash and stupid it was for me to take a deal like that but I didn't have an ounce of guilt about it. "I altered there plays also to give them a play that there team could work with but still left most of it to Flint, They aren't going to beat Gryffindor."I stated confidently of course last time they didn't have me.

"Don't you realize that what you did was rash and stupid! I know that Oliver would have let you borrow his broom or even the girls."Percy stated looking very cross with me, I nodded "It was rash and trust me I payed for it, I couldn't have borrowed anything of theirs."I tried to explain "What do you think will happen when they see your broom and the others?"Percy asked I ran a hand through my hair and winced "Lie?"I muttered. I didn't know what to do really, Percy huffed "Good thing you have me then, I will come up with a decent excuse for your broom and also its unique markings."He eyed me. I smiled "Long story."I said not going to give that one up.

"Did you learn your lesson?"He said I nodded "Heck yes, You don't even know the half of it Percy."I said he smirked and pulled out a daily prophet with the Malfoys Summer party on the page. "You're lucky nobody looks past the Quidditch page in this house." I leaned in a in the far corner was Flint and I dancing, Our last dance when we where getting into it, His arms where around my waist and he was extremely close to my face. I let out a squeak as I rocked back in my chair, his head moved and it looked like we where kissing! "Oh Fuck."I said Percy's nose rose and he pushed up his glasses "No need cussing, It is endearing that you would fall for such a ogre like man."He said.

I felt physically ill, "No it doesn't seem what it looks like, You see Lady Malfoy forced me to help her plan the whole summer party and well Snape let Flint be my date to the summer party, I was acting like I enjoyed dancing with him because she was planing another and I didn't want to get involved, Those harpies are vicious."I hissed the last part, Percy's face broke its polite slight smile and started to transfigure into a wide grin then he started to laugh. "Percy"I wined as I watched him laugh, "You're scared of a bunch of women!"He laughed I frowned "if you went through being told how to sit,eat, laugh, even walk you would be scared of them too!".

A knock made the laughter dissipate "I am glad you two are having so much fun but dinner is ready and your father is coming home soon, Hurry up."Mrs Weasley said with a smile on her face, I smiled "Alright Mum"Percy said I stood up and Percy did too and we fallowed her down.

* * *

"Pass the cauliflower please."I asked Mr. Weasley who had greeted me like a lost daughter earlier, "Sure, Now tell me, What is the use of batteries."He said while handing me the small bowl, I looked a tad lost but quickly replied what I though to be the most easiest answer but if he wanted to know how they worked than well he was going to have to find out some other way. "Um... Batteries are more of a power source, there are all size and shapes but for that purpose to power Muggle technology." I answered.

Mr Wealsey leaned forward his eyes sparked excitedly "Would you like to see my battery collection? I have been collecting them for years."He exclaimed I suddenly saw what the books where talking about, Mr Weasley was positively in love with muggles. "O..kay."I said he stood making his chair rock back, Mrs Weasley frowned "Arthur, not now for heaven sakes! Let her eat her dinner before you show her your muggle nick knacks." She huffed Mr Weasley sat back down and looked calm as he replied "Yes dear."

* * *

After dinner, Mr Weasley show me his battery colection, I had to admit for something that muggles would just use and throw out. Mr Weasley kept them all in pristine looking or how they could look after they had been in the trash, Maybe that was something to get him a new battery. His favorite one he said was in the Ford Anglia powering it. I couldn't help but pray he had a close second because well it would soon become property of the Forbidden Forest. He soon got cut off by Mrs Weasley saying that it was past my bed time which I found to be oddly comforting and annoying.

I didn't have a bed time with Professor Snape, the only time I had one was with my own mother, I guess that was how it was comforting and annoying. I went to bed earlier than normal and spent another two hours staring up at the ceiling, slightly missing the racket that the bogart would make and the silence that Professor Snapes house gave me. I was almost asleep when a explosion rattled the house and I could hear Mrs Weasley yelling "Fred, George!", "Sorry mum"Was their reply I grinned and turned over falling asleep.


	29. Twenty Nine

My week here at the burrow has passed too quickly for my liking, Waking up at the Burrow has been really odd only because it is usually Ginny waking me or one of Fred and George's experiments which they have been dragging me in the middle of the night to help with apparently they are trying to make a glue that will permanently stick the thing or anothers hand together until another person says the key word. Of course one night we all got stuck together and I got to see the full wrath of Mrs Weasley and her powerful cleaning charms. We almost had to go to Saint Mungo's to get unstuck but it turns out that the free word worked but still you couldn't touch anything without going back to square one and a new free word.

Today, which is monday I am sitting in the living room with Percy studding his Ancient Rune's book, We had been at it for hours now and Percy was really good at teaching "You should be a teacher Percy instead of a ministry official."I said the red-head blushed and shook his head "There's no respect being a teacher, A lost cause when you don't like kids."He stated, I gave him a sad look "Your students will respect you."I whispered. "Well don't just sit there all day now!"Called Mrs Weasley from the Kitchen, She gave us one of her motherly looks "Go outside and have some fresh air, it will do you both some good now."She said. I sighed and took Percy's hand "Shall we study outside?"He asked I nodded and he picked up our books and we walked outside into the bright hot summers day.

* * *

After another hour of reading Ginny came running out of the house with my broom in her hands, My eyes narrowed as she came up to me with a wide grin "Can you show me some moves Isobel, Fred told me you are good with the Woolong Shimmy."She said cutely, I looked at Percy who seemed to be annoyed by his sisters disregard of the importance of a book and I stood up and stretched "Sure lets grab a broom and then after you get the hang of it I will let you try it on my broom."I stated still not wanting any harm to come to my broom but still want her to have a feel for a good broom. I wished I had my wand but with it tempting me to use it I had to lock it in my trunk where my potions and ect. was.

I loved Professor's Snapes carefullness, The lock didn't open with a key but with a touch of my hand and word that went along with a memory a very specific one that nobody but Professor Snape and I share, The ring is the key in some ways since it doesn't open by just my bare hand. Only if I have the ring and the word can I open it, The word is 'The Great Escape.' alright so its more than one word but it still is something very few people know. I flown over to Ginny who was bubbling with excitement and I stated to show her the basics "Now you have to take it easy on that twist or you will fall right off."I explained moved the tail of my broom again to show her, It was weird doing it on a much fast broom. I watched ready to move in as she did it with no problem and then she did it again and again and soon she was able to do it in circles around me.

"Isobel?"she asked as she came back over to me, Her eyes looked sorta nervous as she asked "Will you still be my friend when you get to Hogwarts?" I smiled and nodded "Of course and I am not just saying that because you are there little sister."I said shoving my thumb at the house, I remember Angelina saying that to me and it made me feel loads better. "Good, I didn't think that at all... Is it true you blasted a statue?"She asked excitedly, I then went into a 'better version' of my battle with the Giant statue. Apparently Ron tried but could only say I hexed it since he forgot the spell I used "And then I woke up in the Hospital Wing with a killer headache, I almost though I really did get stomped but everyone said that I had denigrated the statue. I barely remember the last few seconds of it."I said rubbing the light scar on my cheek that Lady Malfoy had promptly fixed to be barley noticeable along with my others, The scratch from Greyback was hidden for maybe a day then it busted open again.

Ginny hung on every word I spoke and I slightly wondered if this was how Harry felt when all those people would do that to him, "Was it really... You-Know-who."Ginny said I frowned "I didn't see him but I believe it was someone who was after the stone, Voldemort is the only person ,I know of, who would need that stone to survive"I explained Ginny winced at his name and looked at me with a worried look "Do you think he will come back?"She asked my stomach dropped and I had to fight hard with this lie "No, His body is destroyed and you can only go so far with being a parasite."I said looking past her to keep my poker face on.

"Thank you Isobel"She said finally after we landed to switch brooms like I told her "For what?"I asked "Telling me all this even though I am younger than you, I usually is kept from a lot of information since I am younger."She told me, I handed her my broom and smiled "I know how you feel but the people who keep things from you usually are the one's trying to protect you from all of the horrors the world holds."I said she looked at me oddly "I want to too, Don't get me wrong, but I know that you will hear it and it is better if you hear it from someone who cares than some stranger."I added. She nodded and looked at my broom warily "Just take it easy on the push off or you might end up shoting off, Its a little shaky but you can handle it, I am going to see what Percy wants to do now that he can steal me away to study."I said with a smile.

She looked shocked "Are you scared I might wreak your broom?"She asked "Naw you are a good flyer just do what I told you."I said with a wink and walked into the burrow where Percy was watching us from the kitchen "Why are you letter her fly your broom?"He asked as soon as I walked into the room. "Because I want to now, what do you want to do now?"I asked as Ron came flying down with a excited look "Isobel!"He shouted as he rounded the corner than halted seeing Percy "Um Fred and George want you."He said looking at Percy. I nodded and wondered if it was the plans of Harry's rescue "Go find out what the twins want."Percy said carefully eyeing hes younger brother. I nodded and walked past Ron and up the stairs.

I reached the door and knocked twice "Who is it!"Called out of the twins "Ike."I said reluctantly but it was the only way they allow me into their room. the door opened and four pairs of arms pulled me in while two pushed me in, "That was close Percy was like a hound dog."Said Ron wiping a little sweat from his brow and took a seat on one of the beds. I shook my head and sat beside Ron "Well?"I asked them. "Thursday.." They both said pointing to the calender than hung crooked on the wall .

"Dad told us that he will be taking the usual way instead of the car.."

"The ministry is getting a little suspicious of his new mode of transportation..."

"And so is mum..."

"That leaves us by the time he leaves for work to the time he gets back, We can fly to Surrey and back in that time easy"Fred said with a shrug "As long as you don't get lost."I added they nodded knowing I was right "What about your mother."I said Ron paled at the thought of angering Mrs Weasley while the twins grinned "Easy we just get home early and act like Harry just shown up!"George said with a slight curl of his cocky attude towards dealling with all things Molly Weasley. I smiled It was reckless and also dangerous, So who was I to turn it down "Okay, I like the idea."I agreed looking at Ron who nodded "We need to get Harry."He said pathetically still not convinced if he can lie or even get past his mother. I knew we couldn't but heck saving Harry was worth the yelling we would receive along with the de-gnomeing the garden.

"So with that said..." The twins eyes gleamed, I launched myself across the room as the circled Ron "Isobel you snake!"He called out as the twins started to work "Sorry Ron, It was either you or me"I snorted as he tried to pull off the note off of his forehead. "What is this!"He said pulling even harder "Super Charmed sticky stuff"I said as I tried not to laugh at what the sign says "How do I get it off?"He asked I looked at Fred and George who smiled viciously "You have to say a special word... You two did work out the kinks right?"I asked seriously. Ron paled "What Kinks?"He shouted shooting up from his spot on the floor. We both didn't moved to tell him, I forced myself to look serious and the twins kept a amused smirk "MUM!"Ron shouted running out of the door.

The sign saying 'Junior Bighead' flapping slightly around the edges that weren't glued down as he moved, two seconds later we busted out laughing "What is with that?"I asked Fred smirked "He is." was his excuse "Isobel come on, Mum is coming up you two are on your own."Ginny said from the bedroom window, I smirked and jumped onto the desk and turned to face the twins "Sorry to run but I don't fancy seeing your mum."I said grabbing my broom from Ginnys hands, took a steady breath and jumped. I placed my broom under me and it shot off into the air, Mrs Weasley started to yell and I noticed with all happiness that it wasn't me. "Thanks Ginny."I said as I met her on the other side of the house "Anytime, Junior Bighead boy?"She asked I shrugged "It was George's idea, I wanted to say Weasel King or Ronny-kins love his mum."I said as we flew down as Mrs Weasley looked out the window her eyes narrowed on me and Ginny.

"Shit."I whispered as Ron narrowed his eyes at me, I walked into the house with Ginny and went to face my fate "Isobel since Fred and George are cleaning up there glue from there brothers head, Will you set the table?"She asked I grinned "Really Ron? You want to be another Bighead Perfect? I would have never guessed "I jibbed when Mrs Weasley was away and up stairs getting everyone down for dinner "Shut up Isobel or should I call you Ike."He said narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled devilishly "Call it my alter ego, Ike the pranking prince."I said with a nod of my head as I went around placing down forks, Knifes and spoons. "What owl is that?"Ron asked as he let in Professor Snapes devil owl, The owl hissed defiantly at Ron "Devil owl."I greeted the thing as it raised his head in a challenge, And he stuck his foot out for me to take the parcel and letter.

I couldn't find it in me to moved my hands to the Owl that would probably try to bite my fingers off, I stood there eyeing the owl as the twins started "Mum work us like House-elfs why don't you!"Fred cried as he walked in with the unsticking cream and the word for Ron's sake. "And you will be treated like one if you don't hush...Isobel dear why are you staring at the owl?"Mrs Weasley asked as the Owl shot her a deadly look "Seeing when I will be able to get the parcel."I stated reaching out and the Owl hissed and went for my hand I jerked back. "Bugger."I cursed Mrs Weasley made no move to correct me since she was to busy with getting the twins to say the key word. "What is this?"Percy asked before I could stop him he reached out and took the parcel with no accident, My eyes widened as the Devil Owl actually looked pleasant, "How?"I asked as soon as I spoke the Owl shot me a coy look.

My anger bubbled as I realized that blasted bird was probably aware that Snape wanted for me to stay around Percy "Get out of here you bloody pigeon"I scowled as the Owl flown off, I reached for my parcel and Percy had it already unwrapped, I took the book and letter "Thank you for saving me."I said with a smile as I went up the stairs and into Ginny's room. "So, How was it?"Percy asked fallowing me into the room carefully looking around the room, "What?"I asked confused "Staying with Professor Snape."He stated pushing his glasses up, I frowned in confusion I thought we already went over this "Rather uneventful."I said opening my trunk and sat the book and letter down and grabbed my potions box and moved over to the cot. "Is he into the dark arts like they say?"Percy asks, Now I think I have entered a time warp of some sort.

"He has books on then but also any good defense teacher reads about dark magic."I explained defending my teacher and guardian fearcly, "Its the only true way to know your opponents hand."I added as Percy picked up the book and examined the cover. "Odd, Has he let you read any of them?"He asked my body jerked a little and I silently thanked Pucey as I slid on my poker face easy "Oh Merlin no."I snorted "Some of those books will rip your face off.". "Than why was this sent."He said turning the book over and revealing the cover that I didn't even bother looking at. I was speechless I didn't have anything to say but look at the cover of the Dark potions book "This is a book one can only find in Knockturn Alley"He said even though it was a dark book he still kept it safe instead of throwing it around or disfiguring it. I was thankful for that "I know."I said it was the only thing I could say, He had me.

I opened the letter that was addressed to me and reading it over, I had to read it a couple of times to see if I saw the right words.

* * *

_Isobel Wood, _

_I see you have opened your parcel and found it to be a Dark Potions book, It is one of the more intense books in my colection. This is your own personal copy. Read it carefully and next summer you might aid me with a few things._

_S.S _

* * *

I handed Percy the letter and yanked the book from his hands, "Bastard."I cursed suddenly aware of how I needed to transfigure the cover or something and for once I was stumped on how to do that. Deciding to do the muggle thing, I wrapped it back up and opened my Potions box laying my hand on the lid and whispering "The Great Escape." and it opened revealing my potions and wand, I slid the book into the lower levels and grazed my wand "Well I would be a Kneazle in a room full of rocking chairs."Percy muttered the look of shock clearing on his face. "How have you managed this!"He demanded the letter was more of a problem I didn't want to see it tore to shreds so I grabbed the letter and neatly placed it with the book.

"Probably my altered Calming Draught."I said noticing that one of my tubes of it was gone, I had drew on the corks, a cloud was Calming Draught, The Befuddlement Draught was a swirl with a question mark, and the Draught of the living death was a skull and cross bones and it was the only one with a red cork not wanting to get that one confused with the others. "A Calming Draught..." Percy looked insulted "You made a calming draught?"He asked I pulled it out and shown him "This is actually an altered one, I heightened the affects of it." I said proudly. Percy frowned and scoffed "You do realize that Professor Snape as never offered to do any of this."He told me "I wouldn't screw it up."He added walking off probably annoyed that I got this chance and he never did.

I heard Mr Weasley come in the house and walked into the kitchen "Hello Isobel."Greeted Mr Weasley who looked tried but still in a great mood, I smiled I took my spot in between the twins and Mrs Weasley started to serve out everything, I had large helpings of Mashed Potato's and green beens and almost the size of my fist roast. I ate and talked with the family, It was nice and comforting to know that Harry would have them and I guess I would too. With that though I tried to eat my huge portion of Roast that will probably end up being split and given to the twins. I usually don't like loud and chaotic because of years of not having that but this was a welcomed thing, No more awkward dinners with the Malfoys or debates at the dinner table with Professor Snape. My stomach curled unpleasantly at that thought and I felt a sharp jab of home-sickness.

My voiced died and I stared at my food, I couldn't fathom that I thought _that_ of the house on Spinner's End, Its padded ceil walls, Yellow ceiling and grey carpet, and Bogart infested Dressers as a home I could miss but I didn't see that anymore, I saw an amazing library filled with books on every subject ,the Bogart was still up for discussion though. My room was just that _my_ room, A place where I can sit and read with no interruptions or even practice a little magic with the Bogart. That twinge that I felt when I had gotten that good grade from Professor Snape webbed it way into my head and then a memory of when I brought home my first 'big girl' report card filled with A's to my dad. My hands felt cold and my heart thudded painfully against my chest, Both had that same feeling. It was different from one that you get when your Professor's pat you on the head for a good grade or a decent reply, It was a feeling one only gets from a parental figure.

Suddenly I got two jabs in my ribs on either side of me "Isobel dear are you feeling okay?"Mrs Weasley asked, I looked up seeing that everyone at the table was looking at me "Oh yeah."I said showing how alright I was by eating some of my now cold mash potatos, "Why don't you eat some of this and then go on to bed, I would hate for you get get sick dear."Mrs Weasley said standing taking my plate and sliding a thick slice of chocolate cake under my nose "Also this before bed."She tutted setting a cup down. I ate the cake and tried my best to act alright but I just couldn't force up a good reply. I grabbed the glass and looked in and took a sniff, It was a pepper-up potion, It reminded me of what Fudge told me and I downed it.

"Percy help Isobel to bed."Mr Weasley said I smiled "Sorry about dinner, Goodnight everyone."I said softly as Percy stood and set his napkin down after wiping his face "Its okay dear."Mrs Weasley said as if it was the farthest thing from her mind. Percy placed his hand on my back and helped me into Ginny's room, He waited for me to get changed into my night gown and then helped me into bed "I am not sick Percy, Just... confused."I said Percy sat on the edge of my bed and I sorta knew how it felt to be the younger one. Times like these I was shown again how young I looked "Does Professor Snape not treat you like we do?"Percy asked seriously I nodded "Of corse he doesn't. He isn't my father nor my mother but I miss it."I said looking anywhere but at Percy. I didn't need to see the confusion in his eyes "That doesn't sound confusing to me, The way you talk about your muggle home it didn't sound to much like a home."He said I wanted to defend it but this story, The fake drawn up one.. My home wasn't a good one.

"I can understand that but... these feelings I have..."I frowned unable to really explain it but Percy being Percy said the right answer "You never had a good parental figure even though I don't like the fact that you would choose someone so... unpleasant for that figure. He is someone to look up to, You just want to make him proud and respect you and by that letter tonight you have." He gave me a warm smile and he pulled up his glasses "Its normal and something you can't control" He added I smiled from my place laying down and yawned "Thank you Percy, For once your bighead has helped me"I said Percy scowled and then relaxed kissing my forehead and standing "Now I am going to have a helping of cake if it's still there."he sighed walking to the door "Percy.."I said He turned and did something that I would have done actually I did it to Pucey.

"I won't tell a soul."He winked and walked out leaving the door cracked, I turned on my side and pulled the covers to my ears. I needed Oliver someone who would can fully understand but Percy helped more than anyone could, Percy has combated my feelings with pure logic something I can respect and understand. I slid out of bed shivering at the cold room and went to take my potion something I couldn't do with Percy standing around. I looked at the waving posters and I though of my childhood home, I had posters and Harry Potter things all over my room including a time-turner incased in glass. I smiled as I closed the trunk and crawled back into the cot and pulled the hand stitched covers up again, I stared at the moving Holyhead Harpies poster for a couple of minutes before the room and everything that had went on today became a distance memory.


	30. Thirty

The charmed story book sat on Percy table and I eyed it carefully "Are you sure it will just spit up back out once the story is over?"I asked Percy for the second time, He nodded "Yes Isobel I promise."He said with a sigh. I bit my lip hard as he opened the book and then the world went dark...

_I opened my eyes and I was in a large field, Percy was no where in sight. "Step-Daughter get to work!"Cried a woman with dark eyes, The mother in the story and her daughter was working and gave me a sneering look, I jumped to it and started to gather the Fodder with a sharp knife. I looked around again and didn't see anyone except for the mother and the Daughter, Where was Percy? Then a poor man who looked old and weak came up to us "Which is the way into the village?"He asked kindly. "If you want to know"The mother sneered "Seek it for yourself.". _

_The Daughter added "If you are afraid you will not find it, Take a guide with you.", This was my part and I jumped to it placing down my knife "Poor man, I will take you there, Come with me." I took him by the arm and led him away from the Mother and her daughter who God was angry with and turned his back on them and wished that they should become black as night and ugly as sin. To the Poor Step-Daughter, However, God was gracious and went with there and when we where near the village he said a blessing over me and spoke "Choose three things for yourself, and I will grant them to you.", I wanted to see Percy but that would ruin the story so I said my line "I should like to be as beautiful and fair as the sun." I looked at my arms and I was white and fair as day. _

_"Then I should like to have a purse of money which would never grow empty." Then the Lord gave it to me and gave me a light warning "Do not forget what is best of all.", "For my third wish, I desire, After my death, It inhabit the eternal kingdom of heaven." That was also granted to me and then the Lord disguised as a poor man disappeared. I frowned and was left to wander back to my home, I wondered how much trouble we will be in if we get permanently stuck in this story. It seemed like I already knew the way to the house and I was soon pulled into the other part of the story. When the step-mother came home with her daughter, and they saw that they were both as black as coal and ugly, But that I was white and beautiful, Wickedness increased still more in their hearts, And they thought of nothing else but how they could do me injury. _

_I had a brother called Reginer, whom I loved very much and I told him what had happened. "Percy."I asked as I walked into the room "Thank Merlin you are alright."He said pulling me into his arm and I noticed that he was wearing the clothes of the coachman "You look beautiful"He said in awe. I rolled my eyes "We have to go through the story so go on out with your lines."I said eager to get to the end of the story. "Dear sister, I will paint your portrait, that I may continually see you before my eyes, for my love for you, is so great that I should like always to look at you." Eh that wasn't creepy at all. I smiled "But, I pray you, Let no one see the picture." Then started the story monologue again which was sorta cool to listen too. So he painted his sister and hung up the picture in his room, He, However, Dwelt in the kings palace, For he was his coachman. _

_Every day he went and stood before the picture, and thanked God for the happiness of having such a dear sister. Now it happened that the king whom he served, had just lost his wife, who had been so beautiful that no one could be found to compare with her, and on this account the king was in deep grief. The attendants about the court, however, noticed that the coachman stood daily before this beautiful picture, and they were jealous of him, so they informed the king. Then the latter ordered the picture to be brought to him, and when he saw that it was like his lost wife in every respect, except that it was still more beautiful, he fell mortally in love with it He caused the coachman to be brought before him, and asked whom the portrait represented. The coachman said it was his sister, so the king resolved to take no one but her as his wife, and gave him a carriage and horses and splendid garments of cloth of gold, and sent him forth to fetch his chosen bride._

_When Percy shown up I was relived that I was about to get away from the Black Maiden who was Jealous of my good fortune and grew angry above all measure, for she said to her mother "Of what use are all your arts to us now when you cannot procure such a piece of luck for me","Be quiet."Said the old woman, "I will soon divert it to you." then by her arts of witchcraft she troubled the eyes of the coachman that he was half-blind, and she stopped my ear so that I was half-deaf. They placed the Royal apparel on me and we got into the carriage, The Step-mother with her daughter sat on the other side closest to Percy who was steering the carriage with great ease. When we had been moving for a long time the coachman cried._

_"Cover thee well, my sister dear,_

_That the rain may not wet thee,_

_That the wind may not load thee with dust,_

_That thou may'st be fair and beautiful When thou appearest before the king."_

_"What is my dear brother saying?" I asked all I heard him say was dear sister "Ah," said the old woman, "he says that you ought to take off your golden dress and give it to your sister." I frowned but did as she said and exchanged it for a shabby grey gown that barley fit me. Soon Percy said again_

_"Cover thee well, my sister dear, That the rain may not wet thee,_

_That the wind may not load thee with dust,_

_That thou may'st be fair and beautiful When thou appearest before the king."_

_I asked again, "What is my dear brother saying?""Ah," said the old woman, "he says that you ought to take off your golden hood and give it to your sister."I felt stupid as I did what the old woman said for me to do I put it on the evil sister and sat back down until Percy said again_

_"Cover thee well, my sister dear,_

_That the rain may not wet thee,_

_That the wind may not load thee with dust,_

_That thou may'st be fair and beautiful When thou appearest before the king."_

_Then with all of the patients I asked, "What is my dear brother saying?", "Ah," said the old woman, "he says you must look out of the carriage." They happened to be on a bridge, which crossed deep water. I sighed and stood up and leant forward out of the carriage, suddenly I was shot from the carriage and I fell into the middle of the water. At the moment that I sank, a snow-white duck arose out of the mirror-smooth water. and swam down the river. Percy had observed nothing of it and drove the carriage on until they reached the court. The he took the black maiden to the king thinking it was me, He didn't know any better because all he could see what that shine of the golden garments. When the king saw the boundless ugliness of his intended bride, he was very angry, and ordered Percy to be thrown into a pit which was full of adders and nests of snakes. The old witch, however, knew so well how to flatter the king and deceive his eyes by her arts, that he kept her and her daughter until she appeared quite endurable to him, and he really married her._

_One Evening when the black bride was sitting on the king's knee, a white duck came swinning up the gutter to the kitchen and said to the kitchen-boy "Boy, light a fire, That I may warm my feathers." The kitchen-boy did it, and lighted a fire on the hearth. Then came the duck and sat down by it, and shook herself and smoothed her feathers to rights with her bill. I couldn't believe that I was a duck but the fire was a nice change from the harsh winter, "What is my bother Reginer Doing?" The scullery-boy replied, "He is imprisoned in the pit with adders and with snakes." My stomach clentched and I was glad it was just a story and no harm could really come to poor Percy "What is the black witch doing in the house?" I asked. The boy answered "She is loved by the king and happy." I shook my head "My god have mercy on him."and then I swam back to the gutter. _

_I had to visit the boy three more times, said the same questions, before the kitchen-boy could bear it no longer and went to the king and revealed all to him. The king, however, wanted to see it for himself, and next evening went to see it for himself, I sucked in as much air as I could before thrusting my head though the gutter only to feel a sharp pain and then I was human again from the King cutting my head off. I looked up at him wet from head to toe and the King looked joyful for I looked like the woman from the photo. He then caused splendid apparel to be brought and had me clothed in it which I would not lie was a great change from the feathers a bill that I had been sporting for a couple of days now._

_I then, with great pleasure told how I had been betrayed by the cunning and falsehood, And at last thrown down into the water. My only request was for my brother to be brought forth from the pit of snakes, and when the king had fulfilled this request. He went into the chamber where the old witch was, and asked if she knew the punishment for one who does this and that, and related what had happened. Then was she so blinded that she was aware of nothing and said, "She deserves to be stripped naked, and put into a barrel with nails, and that a horse should be harnessed to the barrel, and the horse sent all over the world." All of which was done to her, and to her black daughter. The scene changed before my eyes and I was dressed in the purist white and Percy was smiling dressed like a rich and distinguished man, I looked at the king "I do."I said and he pulled me into him and kissed me. _

_I relaxed and kissed back allowing my mind to go dark again_, I opened my eyes to be in Percy's arms, Thankfully not kissing him "What story was that?"Percy asked I laughed "A Grim tale, The white bride and the black one, It is one of there lesser known colections."I said as the book closed on its own. "Here, I am getting tired of having my eyes messed with even more."Percy said shoving me the book. I snorted "You didn't have to be a duck for a couple of nights!"I said as the door opened and Ron stuck his head in "Um...Dinner is done."He said eyeing us and closing the door. "Actually for a messed up book, It sorta fun."I said looking over the Muggle Fairy Tale book, A complete collection of the brothers Grim tales. "And it only lasted a couple of minutes when it felt like days."I said mentaly exausted by what we went though.

"Fun but I don't think I will be using this anytime soon."I said throwing it into my trunk and walking with Percy to Dinner, Taking my seat in-between Fred and George who gave me and Percy weird looks "You two have been busy."Fred said I nodded taking one of Mrs Weasleys rolls "Studying something I doubt any of you did."Percy said sharply in his seat beside Ron and Ginny "Percy, Not everyone is as studious as you and Isobel"Mrs Weasley told her son gently. I looked down at my food to hide the smile "Right, We just know how to spend our summer."Ron snorted as George reached up and touched my hair and pulled it, I turned around and he held out a feather. A duck feather. "How odd."I said grabbing the feather and placed it on the table, George smirked and his blue eyes narrowed, I gave him a look and he shrugged "So Percy quidditch tonight?"He asked I relaxed "No, I am going to bed like a normal person."was Percy's reply.

I knew better, He just wanted to reply to her letters that had came while we where stuck in the book. "Isobel?"Ron asked I nodded "Sure."I said "Ginny?"I asked looking at the younger girl, She looked up and her brown eyes widened "Um..sure."She said smiling. I smiled back and enjoyed a nice home cooked meal.

* * *

"Hurry up Ike!"Shouted Fred as I rolled out of the way from Ginny, Who was putting that Shimmy to work, I lost the ball a couple of times from her, I went left towards George and when he moved I swung the ball in the other side "Oh Oh!"I said doing a happy dance. "Yeah yeah."George grumbled as Fred and I bumped brooms. "Alright Switch."Ron said from the ground, Ginny and I took the place as Keeper and Fred and George where the chaser. I felt confident as I floated by the goal post, The first one to get the ball as Fred and he got shut down by Ginny who was fierce in the game. I smirked as George sent on my way and I did a move I learned from Pucey. I twisted my legs together and I rolled under freeing my hands to throw the ball directly out, I moved back up, smirking.

Fred and I won and we all headed in and soon we where all fighting for the bathroom. Ginny being the smallest of us was able to get in there while I was dealing with both of the twins, I was the last one to get a shower and when I came into Ginny's room she was laying in her bed "I can't wait to see Harry Potter."She sighed, I laughed as she shot up and blushed "He's a nice guy."I said as I sat down in bed and turned to face her. "Really? Ron only can tell me guy stuff."Ginny said her nose crinkling. I rolled my eyes "That is Ron for you, He is nice about people already knowing him and He isn't like Malfoy who is a total prick by the way. He doesn't think of himself as a star or anything. He will like you."I said with a smile.

Ginny frowned "I don't know about that Isobel."She said, I didn't reply and I waited until she fell asleep so I could take my potion and go to sleep myself.


	31. Thirty One

I was fast asleep when a hand covered my mouth, I gasped and rocked up to three human figures "Its time." whispered Ron, The hand moved from my mouth and my eyes narrowed "I knew that."I hissed as I pulled off the covers revealing my fully clothed body all I had to do was slip on my trainers. We all walked out of the room and carefully walking out of the burrow "Do you have the keys?"I whispered Fred nodded and pulled them out, I climbed in the back with Ron and Fred and George took the other seat. I relaxed as the guys fumbled "Do I need to drive?"I asked with a smile, They shot me a look and shook their heads "no!"Was there reply.

The car lurched and suddenly we flown up into the air and Fred hit the disillusion button "Well this is werid."I said looking outside to see towns flying around. I dozed off and soon Ron was shaking me awake "Isobel we hit surrey." Everything in my body was tingling excitedly and I knew that If we had to sneak into the house that I had my wand and was fully prepared to use magic to get Harry out. I shook my head Professor Snape and his Slytherins where rubbing off on me, I didn't feel like it was a bad thing only an accessory of sorts. "Harry!"Ron shouted as softly as he could we all leaned towards our opened windows into the one that was bared and impossible to get through.

Harry turned around, My nose curled at the oblivious weight loss he had went through not to mention the loose clothes probably from Dudley or pig boy as I affectionately call him. "Ron, Fred, George,_ Isobel_? What are you doing here?"Harry asked pushing up his glasses after he took them off to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Of course not everyone has seen a flying car before. "Rescuing you of course."Ron stated I leaned closer almost bushing my cheek against Ron's "Unless you fancy being here."I added and as if Ron and I held the twin telepathy that Fred and George have he frowned "Did you get our letters at least twelve I sent asking you if you wanted to come to my house for some of the summer."He said not skipping a beat.

Harry sighed and shook his head a little, looking sadder than I had ever seen him "Can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me go?"He asked I could only blink and stare as Ron turned red along with the twins who looked at each other "Harry."I said softly but my voice carried "We are rescuing you."I stated each word as if I was talking to Dobby, My blood boiled at the thought of the house-elf that was taking this 'Protect Harry Potter thing' to fucking far. He frowned "But the lock..." He said his eyes moved to the door, Fred grinned "Easy."He said pulling out a muggle hairpin, I smirked and grabbed my broom "Keep the car afloat Gred, Ike and I are going to do some snooping." Fred said enjoying the wickedness of sneaking into a muggle house.

I smirked as I watched Harry's face "Trust us Harry, We will get your things first then, We will get you out."Ron said moving around me so I could throw opened the door "I'll be waiting Ike."Fred said with a devilish grin, I gave him one of mine and jumped out of the car. I tucked the broom under me as I free fell and then lurched my body froward and I flown up and into the night air, Instead of falling to the ground below. Harry looked relieved as he saw me as I helped Fred onto the back of my broom and I could faintly hear George said "Good thing we have a Wood or I would have had to park this thing."

I flown down to the front door and waited for Fred to get off before I did, I placed my broom beside the door and watched Fred pick the lock, My skin itched and my wand flared every so often. I hated this feeling of being bare unable to use magic to conceal us doing something terribly illegal. I wanted to snort at least I still had a moral compass, "A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." He added quietly, I knew he was trying to settle my behavior and it helped because it gave me something to think about other than breaking into a muggles house.

"Maybe I need to learn that."I said wiry as the door popped opened, It took to long and I was half expecting to see a beet red faced Dursley but there was nothing only darkness, I reached for my wand but Fred shook his head "No magic are you daft?"He asked harshly as I realized I was holding my wand and it was already letting out a soft light "Maybe."I said as I walked past him keeping the light low. I didn't know why I knew how to control the brightness of a lumos nor how I was able to do it without even saying the incantation but I thought about how Professor Snape was able to and well it just came to me. "Isobel."Fred said I shook my head "Its fine."I said "No ministry owl flying in or anything."I added as I looked over the Dursley home.

It had almost a surgical cleanness and I soon was able to find the closet that housed Harry for years, My mood darkened as I moved the hatch slowly and opened the door. There sat all of Harry's things not including Hedwig, I didn't press my luck with Fred and I grabbed the truck and ect without the use of Magic. Fred took the trunk and we quickly moved out of the house and I got to my broom and then I looked at Fred and the trunk "How..use Harry's broom."I said wondering how we where going to be able to lift the trunk into the car when I saw Harry's broom in Freds hands. The use of underage magic was forgotten as Fred gave me a smile before using his beater strength to push off with the trunk in one hand.

I grabbed the other end and we flown it over to the car, placing it in the back, I eased my broom closer to Fred and he hopped onto my broom which made it bounce almost sending me flying if it wasn't for Freds strong grip. I placed Harry's broom into the back and closed it as silently as I could, I moved around to the door that was open for Fred and Harry nervously watched Fred practically fall in, I rolled my eyes as I caught him and pushed him fully inside. Goerge passed me the old rusty hook and I hooked it into the bars Harry looked worriedly at the hook and I grined "Hurry up Ike, Don't worry Harry." George grined . "But I would stand back"added Fred as I nodded to Ron who held out his hand, I took his hand and jumped off of my broom grabbing my broom and hooked my foot into the door.

Thankfully Ron had me and I didn't go tumbling down to the strangely uncomfortable looking bushes.I scooted as far as I could go and I tucked my broom onto the floor and I watched as Ron closed the door and told George to 'Put his foot down.' Oh he did the car shot off I let out a girly cry as I hit the drivers seat nocking George up farther "Ouch"He said rubbing his head as he swung the car around as the bars came flying off "You need to quit hanging with Percy."He muttered as we heard a "Potter!". "Hurry"I said as I was passed Hedwig and then Harry went to get out of the window but someone grabbed his foot "Let go!"Harry said kicking and fighting as Ron held tight to his hand his other clinging to the ceiling. I did the only thing I knew what to do "Dursley let him go or I will give Dudley a snout to match!"I yelled pointing my wand at Mr Dursley who loosed his hold enough for Harry to get away and pulled into the car.

Mr Dursley tried to grab for Harry again but ended up flying out of the window and into the uncomfortable bush below. Nobody said anything for a few minutes but I broke the silence "Happy birthday Harry."I said soon fallowed the rest of the boys saying 'Happy birthday.' "Why didn't you get our letters?"I asked already knowing of Dobby's interference but I had to ask, Ron nodded looking at the twins who was looking at Harry also through the rearview mirror "Shouldn't you be focusing on the roa...erm...sky? Stray ducks and such."I said recovering my oblivious mistake. "A house-elf was keeping it from me, I don't know how or why a House-elf suddenly ended up in my room.."Harry said

Ron and the twins looked confused, I acted like I didn't know any better "I don't think House-elves should be in muggle homes."I said trying not to sneer out the word home, The Dursleys place was not a home a house yes but no home. " "Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission.". "Maybe its Malfoys?"Ron said as a joke but I shook my head "No way why would he care about Harry's letters."I said "Malfoy?"Fred said "Draco Malfoy...not Lucius Malfoys son?"Asked George looking over his shoulder "Eyes on the sky."I reminded "Yes."I added. Harry looked about to add something but didn't "I've heard dad talking about him."Said George keeping his eyes on the sky like I told him to "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

I watched Harry's green eyes darken "And when You-Know-Who disappeared."explained Fred turning in his seat to look at us in the back "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung, Dad Reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner Circle." I fought back a shiver at how I had spend weeks in the company of a death eater, "Right."I muttered then George shook his head as the sun started to raise in the distance "Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that, you wouldn't catch one in our house..."

"Your going to far west, George."Ron said pointing at the compass that was on the dash "Oh."George said fixing the steering wheel "How was your summer?"Harry asked I smiled as the memories poured from me and I quickly replied "Good, Not much just studding and ect."I said with a smile "Her Guardian must be rich, Bought her a Nimbus 2001 and two house-elves brought her stuff."Ron exclaimed with Harry's green eyes on mine, I felt extremely guilty. "Really."Harry sounded amused and excited, I never told him who my guardian was either. "You will like it at the burrow, Harry."I said moving the topic onto a less guilt free one for me at least. I must have dozed off because I was jolted awake as we landed and road into a parking position behind the garage.

"Should we fallow the plan still Fred?"I asked as we stood facing the house, Harry's eyes where trying to take in everything and anything but the four of us where focus on not getting caught "Yes, We'll go upstairs really quiet like."Said Fred, "And wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, You come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car." I nodded and took it as is, It seemed everyone though it to be a good plan because George gave him a high-five. We went into the burrow everyone placing a finger to there mouths as if it would do any good, I spotted the pots cleaning themselves and already knew that Mrs Weasley was up. We grabbed the rolls from the table, I couldn't resist,they where sooo good. "Its not much but its home."Ron muttered lowly, Harry looked around his eyes where filled with a light and it seemed as if he couldn't see enough of the room "This is the most fantastic place ever."Harry said with a nod, I went to say something just as someone banged there way up into the room.

"Where have you been!" All of us shrunk back at the fierce looking Mrs Weasley "No note! Car gone! You could have died or been seen!" She turned to me and I hid my roll quickly just like the boys did, We all looked guilty "I expected more from you of all people Isobel! Wait until your father and your guardian,Isobel, Here about this!"She called out my eyes widened and a flash of pure terror slashed through me. Oh Holy mother of god please not Snape! "I don't blame you dear, Come along might as well eat."We all sat down, I sat in my chair in between Fred and George and Harry sat beside Ron. As soon as our food was served, Of course Harry's was less violently shoved onto the plate, Percy came down took one look at Harry and narrowed his eyes on me "Don't give me that look"I hissed defiantly as Harry tried to eat what Mrs Weasley was dishing out to him.

We all jumped as Mrs Weasley snapped at us "You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!", My mouth closed and I wondered if I really was doing something so Weasleyish, I gulped "They were starving him, Mum!"George said. "And you!"She stated turning and her expression softened slightly as she started to cut Harry's bread and butter it for him. Harry looked at me and I offered a smile only I think it came out a weird awkward one, I looked up as Ginny came down let out a squeal and shot back up stairs "Who was that?"Harry asked unsure actually Me and Ron and the rest of the boys looked shocked by Ginny's shyness "My sister Ginny" Ron said perplexed just as he said that a crack echoed though the house, Harry jumped as Mr Weasley came in looking tired looking his dusty travel robes where littered with fresh dust and scorched.

"What a night."He muttered groping for the teapot "Nine raides...Nine!"He stated pouring himself some tea and took a swing of the plain tea and Mrs Weasley poured more and added sugars and some cream for her husband. I watched with a smile "And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned.." Fred grinned "Find anything, Dad?"He asked eagerly. I could tell that the twins held most of his father fondness for muggle things "All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." "Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" I asked wanting to know. "Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking - they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face..."Harry snorted I could tell he was thinking about the Dursleys "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."He said as he started to eat.

"You will never guess what your sons and Isobel did last night."Mrs Weasley said, He looked up and eyes eye's landed on Harry but then moved on to us, I looked down at my plate "They drove to Surrey and Back in that infernal car of yours!"she said Mr Weasley's eyes lightened up and he leaned closer "Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I... I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that...that was very wrong, boys, very wrong indeed...". I had to fight back a snort and when Errol hit the glass I shot up with Percy who opened the door and let in Errol and grabbed the letters "Our Hogwarts letters, They sent Harry's and Isobels."Percy said handing mine and Harry's first "Harry?"Mr Wealsey asked looking at Harry who nodded "Harry Potter sir."He said with a smile.

"Oh my...Pleasure to meet you." He said as Fred frowned "This lot won't come cheap."He said as Mrs Weasley seemed to get over her snit and place her hands on Fred and George "We will make do, Now there is only one place to get this, Diagon Alley."She stated. Everything in my body tingled, I was excited to get my new books and potions equipment.


	32. Thirty Two

We huddled in front of the fireplace, butterflies roamed freely in my stomach as my mind processed what would happen next, Harry would end up in Knockturn Alley. "Now Harry you first."Mrs Weasley tutted holding onto the pot of Floo Powder as Harry looked at it perplexed "Harry hasn't went by Floo before mum."Ron said Mrs Weasley turned a little bit red and I spoke up from my position by the twins "I could go first"I said hopping to get to Knockturn Alley before Harry did. "No no dear Ron will go first."She tutted again, I scowled, Fred elbowed me "You'll get your turn."He joked laughing lightly at me.

"Daigon Alley!"Ron said as he flared up in green fire, My own eyes widened as I saw Harry take a step back, I understood full well it didn't look like a pleasurable experience. "Okay now you dear, Remember say Daigon Alley clearly." Mrs Weasley said, My hands clenched as Harry did what she said and I winced as just in the books he said "Diagonally.", Mrs Weasley paused her eyes narrowing "What did he say dear?"She asked her husband "Diagonally."He answered "Thats what I thought.."She said.

* * *

We stood by Florish and Blotts and I tried a hard as I could to get away from Mrs Wealsey long enough to get Harry but she kept on stopping me, "I'm sure it will be any time now"Mrs Weasley said as I tried yet again to get away "Mrs Weasley I think I see one of my friends, Could I say hello?"I asked gently, My eyes scanned over the crowd that was nicely packed so she wouldn't notice that there was no friends of mine around. "Sure dear."Mrs Weasley said giving in to my request because of Ginny wanting to go inside the shop, I nodded and jolted past people trying to find the entrance to Kockturn Alley, I should have seen who was right in front of me but it was to late and I hit the ground my wand jabbing painfully into my right leg and I felt my scar tore painfully back open.

"Miss Wood, I would think that after this time you would remember to look where you are going." I didn't want to see who was saying those words to me, My cheek heated up as I stared at the gloved hand was held out for me to take, The serpent head cane glaring at me with its green eyes. "Forgive me, Lord Malfoy."I stated my arm throbbed miserably as I was helped up by Malfoy. "Of course, How could I resist such a sincere apology from you. How is the rest of your summer by the way? Not to boring being around those.. Weasleys."I fought the glare and the scowl that wanted to fly onto my face, How he said Weasleys made my skin crawl.

"It was fun, A more relaxed atmosphere..."I turned red again "Not that I didn't love my experience at the Manor.", Lord Malfoy smiled "No harm, I understand that need to relax and escape ones common life."He said I relaxed and smiled back "Good to know I am not the only one."I said softly. He nodded "Maybe next summer, If it is alright with Severus of course, We will show you the Malfoy summer home. "Lord Malfoy said I froze as I saw Hermione running up to Harry. "That sounds lovely Lord Malfoy, Now If you don't mind I see my friends."I said giving him my best pureblood smile. He gave me one in return and took my hand kissing my knuckles "Good day Miss Wood, Forgive me for keeping you."He said letting go and swiftly walking past me.

I watched him move away everyone seemed to sense the royal air around him and they kept a great distance or at least made sure not to knock into him, I paled as I turned to see Hermione and Harry looking my way they seemed to be completely oblivious to my talk with Malfoy, I forced myself to relax as I walked up to Harry. "Isobel so good to see you!"Hermione cried pulling me into a hug, I smiled noticing how she looked older her hair wasn't too bad today and it was at least slightly contained in a pretty half up and half down style. "Hey Hermione."I said as I looked at Harry, I shook my head "Where did you go?"I asked already knowing the answer.

"Go?"Hermione said confused I sighed "He had a problem with the Floo System."I answered as Harry answered "Knockturn Alley."He said rubbing the back of his neck "Oh my that's a bad place."I said as Ron came over "Harry come on."He said ignoring Hermione until I elbowed him "Oh Hey 'Mione."He said rubbing his ribs. We moved into Florish and Bolts where Mrs Weasley was and she looked flustered and I frowned "Come on, Harry good to see you did get here."She said but her eyes where on the table with a bunch of books on it, a quill, and a ink pot. My frown deepened as I just realized that I forgot something horribly important.

Mrs Weasley flushed and started to fix her hair, Hermione looked weird as she leaned closer to me "Aren't you excited?"She asked "For what?"I asked she waved her hand at a book "Gilderoy Lockheart?"She said I looked at the book and shrinked back. Oh god! "Oh how lovely."I said as I backed away to get away from Lockheart. I had to fight to get away from the sparkling teeth, blonde hair perfectly styled, and the cocky selfishness, I practically ran up the stairs to the top floor as far away from Gilderoy Lockheart as I could.

I let out a sigh as I looked around at everything on this floor, Books lined every wall, and I walked over to the potions isle and ran into Draco Malfoy, I ducked my head and tried to look invisible as he looked up "Oh look who I found, a Harry Potter fan girl."He sneered. "Just leave me alone Malfoy."I said trying not to hex the huge git, "So its Malfoy now? I thought you where so keen on call me Draco, Isobel."He stated walking towards me and slammed my book that I had half way out back in, his hand was near my head.

"I was trying to be polite in your home, Malfoy, but now I can call you Malfoy without three people turning around. Don't flatter yourself, your not worth it." I stated, He smirked "Do the Weasels and Potter know about your time with me and the Slytherin team?"He asked I tried not to show it but I couldn't help it. My eyes widened and my scowl faded, His grey eyes brightened and his smirk grew "Isobel you bad witch, You thought I would have honor like Pucey or Flint to not tell Potter about you love for things green and Sliver? Your plan failed or did you not think that far into it... awh befallen that Gryffindor stupidity?"He said.

I didn't say anything as he laughed and walked down stairs, I frowned as I walked down "I bet your loving this Potter, Famous Harry, can 't even go to a book shop without making the front page"Sneered Draco exactly like the book said "Malfoy."Harry said I bumped him as he tore into the book, I snatched the book from him before he could get the page all the way out. "Defiling property isn't proper Mr Malfoy."I stated as I joined Harry and Ron, Ginny glared at Malfoy and let out the fierce "Leave him Alone." that I had ever hear.

"Girlfriend Potter?"Malfoy asked Harry turned a little bit red and Ginny backed off, Would have ran if I didn't grab her arm. "Now Now Draco. Play nicely."My hand on Ginny's arm tightened as Lucius Malfoy walked in and placed his snake head cane on Malfoys shoulder moving him out of the way. "Mr Potter"He said his grey eyes looked over Harry as he extended his gloved hand "Lucius Malfoy, We meet at last... Fovgive me."He said as he pulled harry close moving his snake head cane to reveal his scar.

I tensed as I looked up to Percy with a serious look, Fred and George where also coming closer to us "You're scar is legend of course is the wizard who gave it to you." He said Harry's eyes narrowed "Voldemort killed my parents."He stated "He's nothing more than a murder.". "You must be brave to mention his name" Lucius said His mouth curled into a smirk "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione stated I nodded. Lucius turned his gaze to Hermione I could feel the distaste rolling off of him as he said "You must be Miss Granger, Draco has told me all about _you._" He said "And your parents.." He added Hermione looked towards Her parents.

They where trying to answer Mr Weasleys rapid questions about muggles, "Muggles? Aren't they?" When Hermione didn't answer He moved on to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys who where huddled around Harry, Me and Hermione. "Let me see, Red Hair, Vacant expressions and..."His eyes landed on Ginny's cauldron with a book in it. "Tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys "He said pulling out Ginnys book. I was about to say something and blow me not know Lord Malfoy as Mr Weasley came to us noticing Lord Malfoys presence in the book shop.

"Children!" Mr Weasley came up beside us trying to place himself in-between us and the Malfoys. "Its mad inside lets go outside.."He added. "Well Well Well, Weasley Senior." I watched as Mr Weasley was forced to acknowledge him "Lucius."He greeted I looked up at Percy and I can wonder what could possibly attract Percy to working for the ministry "Isn't it time at the ministry Aurthor all those extra raids.. I do hope they are paying you over time. By judging the state of this i'd say not." he said as Mr Weasley pulled Ginny close. "What's the use of being a disgrace of the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"He asked I felt Fred and George tense as I looped my arms with theirs.

"We have a very different opinion in was disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.", "Clearly."He sneered "Associating with _Muggle_s" He stepped forward and I could here the the now books drop back into the cauldron, I scowled at the ground "And I thought your family could sink no lower, I'll see you at work."He said as Mr Weasley turned slightly red, "See you at school."Draco sneered his eyebrows twitching my way and he smirked as he walked away.

"Well anyone up for ice cream?"Mr Weasley said with a kind smile, I nodded and then I remembered the book "After I buy this."I said walking to the checkout lady and also paying for my other need to know books "this is torn?"The witch behind the counter said, I blushed "I know, I was reading it and just as I turned the page a man knocked into me."I said trying my best to sound encouraging, "Of course, Have a good day."She stated probably didn't believe me but was glade that I didn't just leave the book.

Actually as I walked out of the book shop I looked at the cover, This was a book was on animagi, curious I opened the torn page to find it on spotting one. I frowned as I closed the book and pulled out my wand to shrink my bags, then I took Fred and George's arms and we walked to the ice cream parlor.


	33. Thirty Three

We rushed through the station as we tried to get to the passage way, I was excited and nervous because I had never went through the entrance way before. "We need to hurry." Mrs Weasly called as she had a tight grasp on Ginny's hand. I stopped almost running my trolly into Harry "Sorry Harry."I called as Mrs and Mr Weasley went through with Ginny, Fred and George kissed me on the forehead "See you on the train."George said I nodded and watched Percy nod at me sharply and fallowed the twins.

Then Ron, Harry and I lined up and well, I ended up on my back staring up at a large man with a frown "Lost control of the trolly?"I said with a smile as I got up and dusted my pants off. Harry pressed up against the wall and pushed "The passage is blocked?"Ron asked also pressing with Harry. "What do you think happened?"I asked picking up my trunk that was knocked over, Pumpkin was blinking and looking at Hedwig who seemed to be having a silent conversation with her.

I bet they were mocking us for our stupidity, "What do we do?"Harry asked looking at our stuff, Ron frowned and I shrugged "I guess wait for you're parents Ron, Take the car back to the burrow-", "The car." Ron said looking up with a smile "We take the car." He stated. I looked at Harry who seemed to be excited "Guys, I'm sure that Dumbledore will understand since we can't go through the passage." I said thinking about how Snape will crucify me if I didn't get to Hogwarts safe. Then I remember his words in the letter _I expect you to arrive to Hogwarts on time and safely. _Well... He did say on time and how bad could it be?

* * *

"Ron! Steady out!"I yelled as I was pushed up against the two trunks, I was stuck in the bad with the luggage. I couldn't shrink anything at all unlike Mrs Weasley and the expanding back seemed to have a limit, I winced as my hip throbbed "Sorry Isobel.". "Ron I don't think Muggles are accustom to see a flying car."Harry said I jumped leaned over and pressing the invisibility booster "Er Thanks." He said as we flew out of london. I sat back and looked out of the window, Well actually I had two Owls on either side of me, Staring at me with there big round eyes.

"There's the tracks." Harry said and Ron curved us down so we could fallow the train " You reckon the train is further ahead?"Ron asked I frowned as my mind was flashing a warning, I couldn't remember but I was feeling fear creep up my back. "Um Guys, I have a bad feel..." I froze as I heard the train horn blow "It must be close." Ron said looking around. I turned around in my seat "Very close."I said as I saw the train comming towards us, I let out a cry as Harry turned and Ron turned.

Then suddenly we where diving sideways out of the train's way, I cried out as I was crammed up against the window and Hedwig and then we rocked back and out went Harry "Harry!" I jumped up ignoring my side that was probably bruised "Help!"He yelled as he hanged off of the door handle Ron reached over and the car tilted "Grab Harry i'll Steer." I stated Ron let go and I took the wheel from over the seat. "Ron you're hand is sweaty."Harry complained as Ron and him tried to get in then Ron had him half way up.

I jerked the wheel and Harry and Ron flew in "Well I think we found the train" I sat back and suddenly felt everything catch up to me, I wanted to strangle Dobby, and I was going to be in so much trouble. I frowned as I watched Harry and Ron fallowing the pace of the train, I wondered why for some reason I wasn't remembering the second year in great clarity like the first year and the comming thrid year? Blonde hair, perfect smile, cheesy grin, yup that was the reason I hated Lockheart.

I wouldn't even write about the second year, I frowned as I realized that Ginny had gotten the dairy cause half way here she started to panic because she forgot her Diary and she didn't mean her nice one that she kept in her bookshelf. She meant the Horcrux... and that was bad..

* * *

The night fell over us and the castle was our light, The the engine started to flutter "Whats going on?"I asked as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I don't know."Ron said trying to figure it out, Then we shot towards the ground "Ron!" Harry yelled waking up and as we hit a tree. I opened my eyes and looked around "Are we in a tree?"I asked "It seems so." Ron said then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly we where rocking around and then a tree limb hit the car's hood, We screamed as Ron yanked his wand down and tapped the steering wheel "Do something!" I yelled as I barely missed a limb as it went through the back. "Start Start Start!"Ron stated tapping the steering wheel fiercely then his wand broke "M..My wand, Look at my wand." He paled I went to say something when I barely dodged a thick limb that went through the front glass "Isobel!"Harry yelled as I ducked and curled myself into the floor board "I'm okay!"I yelled muffled by the floor I was pressed up against.

I then let out another muffled cry as we lurched forward and back and then we dropped backwards into the ground with a horrible noise "Reverse!" I heard Harry yell. I was packed into the back with a trunk on top of me, I felt the car jolt and the vibrations of the Willow pounding the ground. Then we stopped and I heard Ron and Harry yell "Isobel!"I heard Ron call and then I felt a weird sensation of being shoved and I flew out of the back of the Ford and hit the ground and then pumpkin landed on my stomach making the air leave my lungs "Oh dear god."I gasped as I rolled on my side.

Ron and Harry went to my side as I coughed "What happen?"I asked as the car started to drive away without anyone behind the wheel, I just stared as it drove away "You got thrown out with the luggage." Ron said frowning, I nodded as they helped me up and I held my stomach "Pumpkin, that hurt." I said to the owl that gave me a 'What the fuck?' look. I let her go from her cage, I watched her fly as I pulled out my wand thankful that it was still whole as I murmured the house hold spell that I had learned and out trunks started to hover and form a line.

"Of all the trees we could've hit, It had to be the one that hit back!"Ron shouted as we walked up one of the stairs. I left the trunks by the others "A house elf visits me and now the passage was blocked, Its oblivious that someone doesn't want me at Hogwarts this year.", "What was your first clue?"I sneered as I turned around to give Harry a look before turning around to Filtch "Oh my aren't we in trouble." Oh man...

"Take a good look kids, This might be the last look you'll see of the castle." He said as we walked into the dungeons, I felt like fainting or faking a sickness to get out of seeing Snape, I would take Peeves than Snape.

* * *

"You where see by no less than six muggles!" Snape slammed the Evening Prophet down, I flinched as I stood in the middle of Harry and Ron. I felt a curl that I haven't felt since the last time my dad got on to me "Do you have any idea. How serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world not to mention the damage you inflected on the Whomping Willow ,That was here _before you where born_!"He glared at us and Ron spoke up "Professor I think it did more damage to us.".

"Silence! I assure you if you where in slytherin and your fate rested with me than you would be on the train tonight! As it is..." I jumped as I heard Dumbledore "They are not.". I looked up from staring at the cold stone floor to look at Dumbledore being fallowed with McGonagal. Dumbledore met my eye and I looked down, I felt so bad. "The choice lays with Professor McGonagal Severus.", "They broke the basic rules!"Snape snapped Dumbledore nodded "I am aware of that.".

"I guess we will get our stuff." Ron said as we went to walk to the door to get out things McGonagal spoke, Her voice was sharp and direct " You will not be leaving the school anytime soon, Get to the common room, You will all have detention." She said "Okay."I said as I watched Ron and Harry be walked out my McGonagal, "Isobel a word?"Dumbledore asked I nodded and turned around to look at the Headmaster and Snape who looked even more irritated. "May I asked what was the reason for this outrageous drive?" He asked I sighed "Someone blocked the passaged at Kings Cross so we couldn't get through. We tried but then I brought up us waiting for the car and then tomorrow getting to Hogwarts but the boys only hear the word, _car_. So then we went in the car chasing down the train... The car stalled and we ran into the Willow, I or We for that matter would never willingly go towards the Willow." as I finished.

I sat down on one of the leather bound chairs and looked at the headmaster because Snape would make me feel even worse right now. "I agree the Willow has never been a tree to have a picnic under. I would express that this year is a important year also, For you to be careful being around Lucius Malfoy and the other Lords." Dumbledore said I suddenly wished I hadn't decided to look at Dumbledore for a reaction. He had something in his eyes that made me want to yell, A look that would be considered for Snape. My back straightened considerably even though I was sore and bruised all over, My eyes darkened and my voice was hard.

"I assure you Headmaster, I know all about the Lord and Ladies, I will admit that my Gryffindor tendencies might have cost me a sorta Malfoy free life but Professor Snape has been more than helpful." I pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear "I know what those men are going to do, The atrocities they will take part in. Do not judge the company that I may keep because it will not make me forget my job here. I will protect Harry with my life." I finished. I turned to face Snape and I opened my mouth but Dumbledore cut me off "That is what I wanted to hear, Now I will leave you two."He said walking out of the dungeons.

"Professor, I'm sorry...","You should be, You went against every thing I asked for you to do. I thought that you would respect my rules. As far as punishment." I held my breath, I will take my punishment with grace. "I think Professor McGonagal has it under-control, next time inform me when you are about to risk your life for Potter." He said standing up and walking over to a cabinet, He tapped his wand on the cabinet and it opened up "For the soreness in the morning and bruises." He stated pulling out a small container of bruise paste and a light pain potion.

"Thank you Professor, I knew that you wanted for me to do what you told me to and I would have." I said feeling guilty for not agreeing to telling him when I would be risking my life but I couldn't. "It is fine Isobel, Now dinner i'm sure will be waiting you in the common room. Goodnight."He said I nodded "Goodnight Professor."

* * *

When I came into the common room it was empty and I was thankful, I couldn't face Percy tonight. I found the food on one of the desks with a glass of pumpkin juice, I took it over to the fireplace and sat down on the couch that I had slept on my first night here. When everything was still hard and exciting, Hard because I just left my family, exciting because I was in a place I had dreamed of going to since I was young and my dad use to read me the books.

Even then I had nightmares of Voldemort when I was little, Then when I got a little bit older I had my first crush. I frowned at my pie, Not because of the pie but who I had a crush on. I never was like all of the little girls who would gush over Harry, I was apart of a larger few who believed Draco Malfoy to be a sweetie. Now that made me sick.. "Isobel?"I turned around to see Ginny walking down from the girl dorm. "Congrats on Gryffindor."I said with a smile. She blushed and sat down beside me a black leather bound diary tightly in her hands. I wanted to yank it out of her hands but I couldn't "Ron didn't tell me what happen but could you?"She asked I nodded "Once Percy and the twins went through, We lined up to go through but we couldn't. I unfortunately told them about the car and well you know your brother once he has something in his head he won't let it go, Well Harry's the same."I exclaimed with a wink.

"I acted so stupid" She groaned covering her face with her hands, "No you didn't" I said pushing her a little "I can't believe you took the car."She said "Mum is going to kill ron." I nodded. "Well how was the feast?"I asked her brown eyes lit up "Amazing, I heard about how wonderful it is but when you see it its different ya know?" I nodded and smiled as I wondered if I looked the same way? She looked so happy and she had this look of bliss on her face as she helped herself to some of my pie. "Well Goodnight Ginny."I said standing up glad I didn't have to wait anymore to take my potion. My whole body hurt and my head was hurting, I graabbed the paste and Potion, Ginny let out a night and jumped as my dishes popped away "House-elves."I called from the stairs.

I went into the dorm and smiled at my bed, It felt good to be back a Hogwarts and a little bit intimidating, I couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. I took the potions and laid down in my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed"To them it will seem like a few hours or minutes but to me it will be years" I muttered remembering how bad the first night was when it all sank in, I couldn't bring any tears to my eyes. I had accepted my fate that I would be quiet a large deal older than my brother and close to my moms age.

I looked at my trunk and shook my head since I arrived at Spinners end I haven't even tried the computer. I felt sorta guilty for it but it was a shot in the dark, I didn't have my family for support. I do have Friends and for once I knew that was all I needed. I closed my eyes and focused on remembering the second year it was hard because of Lockheart. I shivered as I realized I will have to deal with classes and I really didn't want too.

I opened my eyes to see a letter on my nightstand, I reached out and found it to be a corrected format of my lessons.

_Double Potions_

_Transfigureation_

_Charms_

_Muggle Studies_

_D.A.D.A _

_Ancient Runes _

I let out a whoop and Lavender groaned, I covered my mouth as I cheered in my head. I had gotten my dream class!


	34. Thirty Four

_A girl screamed "Isobel!" I jolted up my arm burned a little as I stared out into the barely lit room, "Hermione?"I called then I heard it a hiss and the slithering of something moving towards me. My heart jumped into my throat as I looked around the room was so dark "Isssobel." I shivered. I bolted from my bed as I felt almost like a long finger tracing the back of my neck, "Issobel." Called out the snake like voice, I tripped as I back away from the bed something had my legs. I thrashed trying to get the viper off of me._

* * *

I hit the ground hard the stone floor was cold compared to my overly warm body, I sat up from the ground and looked around for the snake nothing was around. Then I realized my sheets where wrapped around my legs making me look like a pale mermaid. I scoffed and yanked and pulled my way out of the sheets scowling the whole time, "Well don't you look comfy, I would use a silencing charm the next time you start to cry out guys names." Lavender said standing in front of me her arms crossed and a snotty expression on her face.

"What name?"I snapped as I fought with the covers, I was feeling angry and embarrassed. Lavender was not helping my bad mood, "_No Tom, Oh Fred, Oh George."_ She copied me I scowled "Really you're pathetic."I stated getting to my feet pulling up the loose sheets. "How am I pathetic?"She asked I really didn't want to stoop to her level so I smiled "Do I really need to answer that one." I made a pained face and walked off to the showers.

* * *

"Ah Ike just on time!" Fred called as I came down the girl dorms straightening out my skirt feeling a little bit bare "What is it?"I asked eyeing the twins who looked devious. "What made you think that?" George stated smiling innocently well as innocent as the twins could be "You called me Ike." I said as I the moved around hidding me from Percy who walked into the common room. "Have you seen Isobel." He stated to the twins who had there backs to me pressing me into the wall hiding me from Percy. "Who?" Fred asked looking sincerely confused.

Percy scoffed "Isobel.", George tapped his chin "Forge you know this Isobel is?". "Can't say that I have Gred... Hm Try the great hall Perfect Percy." Fred said with a shrug, Percy let out a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and stalked off. "Now I owe you."I said as the turned back around "Naturally." they said "Fine I'm in I mean I can't get anymore detention that I already have." I said watching as the twin frowned "Don't ask."I sighed "Before or after breakfast?"I asked.

"Now."

* * *

Here I was standing before I bunch of Slytherin's "Wood let us through."Flint ordered moving from the group of over active first years who where about a good foot shorter than Flints over towering frame, I also noticed that his hair was cut again. I stood my ground "There is a spill like half way up the hall, Flint. Slippery." I stated crossing my arms. Flints dark eyes narrowed on me "Lair."He stated "Its the truth."I said with a smile that I hoped looked honest.

"Can we go now!" Wined a little first year girl who looked like a midget compared to Flint "Why haven't you already?"asked Pucey coming up behind the girl. She scoffed "She is a Perfect and said that we shouldn't come up yet a spill or something." She said like it was the honest thing in the word. "Prefect have badges."Flint stated the little girls face went red like other first years, Pucey looked at me a grinned "Well aren't you the lair, Wood. Tsk Tsk Tsk We ha." He paused and then went to say the same sentence again but couldn't.

I smiled "Well the charm's probably gone so off you all go." I said a boy glared at me "You said it was a spill." He eyed me as the first years went through. I uncrossed my arms, great I had a bunch of first years after me, "What's this about Isobel." Flint asked using my first name which made me shrink back. "Nothing."I said walking away and slipping into a secret passage way out of the line of fire, Fred and George met me and we walked into the Great Hall together smiling at out handy work. Fred pointed his wand in the air and a large banner flew out of his wand and in bright blinking letters it read 'Welcome to Hogwarts Firstie!'.

"Nice."I commented taking a seat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione who looked livid "Did you do this?"She asked waving her hand at the first years pilling in dyed in there houses colors. Hufflepuff's had swirls of there colors, Ravenclaw's had two sides, the Griffindor's looked like large candy canes with red and gold, Slytherin's have a large targets. "Me?"I asked pointing to me "Never.",Hermione's eyes narrowed but she just focused on her meal "Ron..." I poked him with my fork "Have you heard anything?"I asked with a wince, Ron's face scrunched up "Not a thing.". "Calm before the storm." I sighed as I started to pick out what I wanted to eat.

I poured a little ketchup on my eggs "Ew." I looked up to see Oliver "Hush Ollie."I said smiling brightly, He kissed my forehead and messed up my hair like any big brother would do, I fixed it back to how I had it and glared playfully at him "Don't start Oliver Wood or I might just get you."I threatened jabbing my fork at him. "Oh I am so scared Isobel Woo.." I snickered as I stuffed my ketchup covered egg in his mouth "Oliver zero Isobel what is it now Oliver? Oh yeah two."I mocked as he gagged "This is still disgusting." He stated after he got done pretending like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Oh please."I said making a show of eating my eggs, He looked around and spotted a glaring first year Slytherin students "Did you aid in this colorful idea?"He asked his hazel eyes made me talk I couldn't lie to my brother "Yeah, I helped." Hermione's head shot up and I looked at Harry who was trying not to get into it poor Harry "I didn't say anything."I said quickly looking at Harry "I didn't say anything didn't I?"I said leaning towards him. He looked up and his eyes blinking behind his glasses "Yes?" Hermione scoffed "You're just as bad as the twins Isobel."She said I grinned "Yes I am, Well I am off to double Potions, Yippie!" I drawled sarcastically as I got up.

Actually I am excited about Potions, I loved Potions.

* * *

Lockheart is a fucking dolt! How dense can you get! He made us take a quiz about him! and the while we where doing that he signed everyone's books and added a fucking photo which I will promptly burn after this class which was the one I was most looking forward to, Ancient Runes. "Look this will help get you out of Potions... Hey Ike!"Called out Fred showing a third year some fever fudge "Selling some contraband?"I asked narrowing my eyes at the third year Ravenclaw who shrinked back "Good boy, It will work great but remember to take the cooling part at least thirty minutes after the fever part. We have only tested it that long."I said with a grin.

He relaxed "Well do, Thanks Ike."He said my smile faltered as I nodded great everyone who I didn't know will be be calling me Ike... Wonderful. "Georgie and I want to go over some plans will you be interested?"Fred asked I nodded adjusting my strap "When am I not? Also if it gets me to avoid Percy I game." I said as I noticed a redhead coming towards us "Speak of the devil."I said as I ran away from Fred who quickly packed away the snack box.

* * *

I sat in the library two books sat in front of me as I tried to research a transfiguration spell. I was reading as I hear someone coming up. I knew that Percy was after me so I decided to sit in the far back by the PG dark arts books, Ancient Runes was not exactly intresting yet actually it was rather boring but I wanted to learn it so I will just have to deal. "Isobel I have been looking for you." I groaned in my head as I hit my head on my books, It was too late to run "Gee really?"I asked turning around to face Percy who looked like someone was twisting the pole.

This is something I could never understand about Percy, He took his job of Prefect to seriously and then when he was in the public eyes he looked as if someone had shoved a pole up his arse. "Why is it that you are on the list for detention tonight also Is this the reason for such detention?"He asked showing the cover of the evening prophet. "Did you carry that all day? I feel so loved."I stated my bad mood must be affecting my judgement because Percy turned red "Answer the question."He grinded out I sighed "Yes, That is the reason." I turned back to my books.

I jumped as Percy ended up closer to me than I though "Do you have any idea the mess you have caused my father?"He asked "He could be fired." Wow if I didn't already feel bad enough Percy might have just made me go over the edge. This is at least what I liked about Slytherin's they never made you feel guilty about doing something to you because they always got even instead. "Don't you care?" Of course I did but you won't listen "I think you need to calm down Weasley." I relaxed and looked up to see Pucey standing there with a book in his hand "I think she knows about your_ family_." I narrowed my eyes on him as he looked serious, He didn't look to different than the last time I had seen him.

Percy's eyes bore into my back "This is between Isobel and I." Percy said stiffly, I stood up and closed the books that flown off as if they knew that I didn't need them "Percy, I do care." I folded my notes and slid them into my bag "But I don't need your help on feeling already guilty." Percy frowned "Adrian did you need anything?"I asked sweetly ignoring Percy's surprised expression. Pucey got the hint "I was going to walk you to your detention Isobel."He added my name. He gave me one of his charming smiles "See you later Percy."I said as Pucey took my bag from me and walked with me out of the library which was mostly deserted.

"Thank you."I said as we reached the moving staircases, I went to take my bag but he held it tightly "I told you I would walk you to your detention Wood."He said raising an eyebrow at me "Are you trying to make me into a lair?" I shook my head and force a smirk instead of a grin. "What would all those Slytherin girls think Pucey? Honestly walking a Gryffindor girl to her detention."I acted shocked he shrugged "You're not just a Gryffindor Wood but a Lady." He reminded me.

I was reminded again of how much he helped me my first day in the Manor...

* * *

_"You jump to conclusions all the time, You don't let them explain and you are always suppose to be right." Pucey came closer to me and fixed the ink pot that had jumped and was precariously on the edge of the table _

_"Not to mention that you constantly think its Nobel to die when it's not for yourself. Personally I want my face to look pretty when I die."He said with a wink._

_ "You are clever and a alright strategist but you are in a den full of snakes and you are going to have to think about what you do from now on." Pucey told me. _

* * *

"What?"He asked noticing my face "I just remembered my first day at the mannor, I'm not sure that I like who I have changed into."I said like I had verbal diarrhea. He stopped and sighed "You're still you, granted you have changed into a lady instead of the girl who wanted to fight Marcus and even wanted to die for a nobel causes. Its called growing up. When I saw you the first time. "He ran a hand through his hair "I though you where a stupid no class Half-blood. You shown a sort of class that most Gryffindors lack and you're not scared of things that you should be. Also you gave us new plays that work for us with our strengths instead of throwing the wrong ones at us. You have my respect so call me Adrian from now on."He said.

My eyes widened and I looked over his face for any trace of deceit but I couldn't find any "Your mother would like that, Well Isobel from now on as well."I said feeling a blush on my cheeks "It's all her fault, I have grown fond of my name coming from your mouth."He charmed I scoffed "Adrian your such a flirt."I started walking again and he fallowed with a grin. "You bring out the best in me Isobel."He said with a wink, I shook my head "By the way nice going with the firsties."He said I looked at him like he had grown a third head "Firsties?" He nodded "Did you think only the Weasley Twins say Firsties?"He asked.

"Well...I have only heard they say it."I covered He snorted "Figures, actually how did you manage to convince a bunch of First year Slytherins to stay in one place. Even Flint and I have trouble corralling the beasts". "That is for me to know and you to never find out Adrian."I stated with a wink. He smirked "Fair enough.", We reached the transfiguration classroom and I stopped right outside "Well see you around."I said feeling a little bit weird. "Maybe."He shrugged passing me my bag, "Thanks."I said as he leaned down and gave me a swift peck on the lips "I will miss you every moment I am away from you."He cooed.

"Fuck off."I said feeling my hot face, My heart was pounding and he smiled a charming smile "Be honest Isobel eventually you will be the one kissing me."He winked walking off with that cocky strut. I swear he had to be insane or something! I had to admit he did make me feel better...

Damn Slytherins.


	35. Thirty Five

It use to be hard for me to picture Hogwarts and the day by day life now It was hard for me to believe I had went without Hogwarts for so long. I smiled at a group of Hufflepuffs who where reading a Herbology book and gossiping like a bunch of old women. "Hey Loony watch it!"stated a seventh year Gryffindor as he nudged a first year who's books went flying. "Why don't you watch it!"I snapped back as I came up to her and helped her with the books. "Its alright they don't mean to much harm, Besides its only my books."She stated dreamily.

I finally got a good look at the first year, It was Luna Lovegood, I always wondered why she was in Ravenclaw. "Books are important and I would have expected better from a seventh year."I stated feeling very much like Hermione when talking to Luna. "I'm Luna Lovegood, You're the Captains sister are you not?" my eyes widened it was the first time since first year I had been compared to Oliver or people known me from Oliver. Actually I was usually always considered a person to stay away from thanks to my own helping of the Weasley Twins.

"Yeah Isobel."I said she smiled and nodded "You have the same flecksies as him. Well I have to get to lunch now."She said taking her books. I smiled "I am headed in that direction as well."I said as I matched her pace "Are you liking Hogwarts?"I asked her. Her blue eyes widened "Yes very much now that I have a friend. My dad thinks that there is a large Nargle infestation though."She frowned and looked at me very seriously "A huge problem.". I didn't know what to say to that really... Nargles didn't exist at all but if Luna believed it than "Really?"I asked knowing that one day Harry will trust Luna to help him.

And Luna will help Harry though the worst moment of his life, I looked to my side and I found myself looking at a living breathing Cedric Diggory talking to his friends. He looked up and our eyes met, I quickly looked back at Luna who held something out to me "Here, My dad writes all about them in this quibbler. You can have it by the way."she explained. I took it a felt a tingle of joy, something about holding this backwards newspaper, "Thank you Luna."I said with a smile "Oh okay, I think that Hufflepuff boy wants to chat with you so I will be off."She said I frowned and turned around to face Diggory.

"Erm Wood can I talk to you?"He asked looking anywhere but me, "You already are."I stated with a smile. He turned red "Eh right, Next year I'm gunna be Quidditch captain and well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, He was taller than me and he had kind grey eyes. He looked like the quiet type and with him talking to me now It proved what Rowling said. "I have to keep up my Potions grade, I asked Professor Snape for some help because of my poor grade last year. He said to talk to you." For the second time today I was shocked "You need help? You're smart, Diggory"I said "How did you know my name?"He asked I scoffed like it was a common fact.

"My brother is Oliver Wood, He makes to at least know of, the other opponents." I said quickly adding a kind smile or at least I hoped it looked kind. "Well, can you help me?"He asked looking at me now his eyes scanning over me "You're a second year."He stated. "Wow really I had no idea, I will help you if I can."I said recovering from my lapse of snarkyness. "Can you?"He asked I frowned and crossed my arms "Listen Diggory, I _know_ I can help you." I urged "Meet me tomorrow in the library in the Dark Arts section, We will talk about me helping you with Potions." I said as I walked away from him.

When I came into the Great Hall for lunch Ron and Harry where already there with Neville who looked positively embarrassed as Dean and Seamus ragged on his fainting in Herbology "Boy's stop."I said taking a seat by Harry "You don't even kno' what we are talkin' about Wood."Said Seamus in that irish slurr, "Than tell me."I stated pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice "Neville fainted in Herbology class, We where studying mandrakes." Harry said to me as I grabbed one of the last pot pies apparently I would have had better luck with sitting by the girls or even the twins. "Really?"I said looking at Neville who was red in the face "Honestly boys, Those things are hideous. I would have fainted too not to mention the facts faced with Mandrakes and only earmuffs to protect you." I shook my head "Even if they are only babies they can still leave you with a wicked headach and joint stiffness.".

Dean looked down at his plate "Well Professor Sprout didn't tell us that."He stated I sharply nodded "Of course not, You have to learn on your own."I sighed as I looked at Neville "Hopefully you have a better day now."I said he smiled "I hope so too.". "Harry.. Um Harry." Ron, Harry and I turned around a blinked as a flash went off "Can I have your autograph?I'm Collin Creevy. I'm a muggle-born my dads a Milkman you see." He was like a wet pup. overly excited as he looked at Harry waiting a reply. Harry gapped and looked to me, I didn't know what to do. As a owl flown in "Ron isn't that your owl."Hermione said just as it hit the chips spilling them everywhere. Collin forgotten Ron groaned and took the red letter "Oh Errol."I cooed helping the poor owl up. "That bloody birds a menace" I opened my mouth to retort when I got a good look at the red letter.

"Rons got himself a howler."Seamus said a smirk plastered to his face "I got one from my Gran once, It was horrible."Neville said his own face paled at the memory. "You better open it Ron."I said as everyone watched as soon as the letter was unsealed it flew from Ron's hands and Mrs Weasleys voice rang loud and clear in the Great Hall. "**Ronald Weasley How Dare you steal that car!" **The letter folded itself into a mouth with teeth and a tongue that was a part of the ribbon "**I am absolutely disgusted! Your father is not facing a inquiry at work and its entirely your fault!" **The howler got closer to Ron's face that was pale and drawn** "If you put another toe out of line we will bring you straight home!" **Then it turned to Ginny who was sitting with some other first years** "Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on make Gryffindor your father and I are so proud."**It turned back to Ron, Blew a Raspberry and ripped itself up.

We all sat there staring at the ripped up howler and for once I was glad that Snape had dug into me in person rather via Howler "Blood hell."I whispered.

* * *

I was walking to Defense against the Dark Arts when I ran into Angelina, Alicia and Katie "Hey."I said as Angeline crossed her arms "So how was you're summer?"She asked her dark eyes narrowed on me. "What do you mean, It was okay."I asked looking at the three girls who didn't look to happy with me actually I haven't gotten a letter from them since the Malfoys Summer Party.

Oh man. "You know what we mean."Alicia stated, "I went with my guardian to the party, Flint was saving me from talking to the Malfoys. We didn't do what it looked like."I said "Gaurdian?"Katie asked "My mom doesn't want me". I hate saying that it made me feel sick "So your telling us that the only reason that you where even seen at the Malfoy's summer Party is because of some rich guardian?"Alicia asked I nodded Angelina frowned "We have to go or we will be late."She stated.

I watched them walk off, tears stung my eyes as I walked the other way, "Ike.". "Fred please."I said turning around "Its George."He said looking at me with a confused look "Are you alright?"He asked I nodded "Yes just yeah."I didn't have a excuse so I just walked George fallowed "You don't look alright.". I shrugged "Lockheart is my next class. He's an idiot." I lied but I couldn't tell him about Flint or the Malfoys. I was actually glad to dive into Lockhearts class that was starting to get into there seats, I laid my head down on the cold table.

Did I just loose my friends? What did my mother tell me... I thought hard on the saying that she use to say about friends. If they don't forgive you than they aren't worth your time, It made me feel a little bit better but... I sighed as Harry took my side "You alright?"he asked I looked at him "Headache.". Suddenly the class went silent as Lockheart came out of the office "Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the dark arts teacher..."He smiled cheesly "Me.". "No shit."I grumbled as I tried to block out what he was say "I am shocked that none of you got what my favorite color was." Oh my god he actually sounded shocked and depressed.

"Its periwinkle blue, But Miss Granger got it right."He grinned her way and I watched as Hermione sighed like the rest of the girls in the class "Now for todays lesson, we will be facing the most Horrendous creatures to wizard kind but do not be afraid for you have me."I hated how he said 'me'. He is such a sleazy "Now I must ask you not to scream, It might provoke them."He yelled throwing off the cover revealing a bunch of Cornish Pixies. "Really..." I said to Harry who shrugged "Cornish Pixies?"Seamus asked "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies."He said the boys started to laugh and I watched the little blue creatures make the cage shake as the climbed over each other and the cage.

"Laugh if you want but Pixies can be devilishly little blighters, Lets see how you make of them NOW!"He called as he pulled the pin releasing the Cornish Pixies into the room, Suddenly everyone was scrambling around as the Pixies wrecked havoc. "Come now round them up, Round them up there only pixies."He mocked I shot him a dirty look as one of the pixies grabbed my book and then another lifted my skirt up, I screamed and yanked my skirt back down. I pulled out my wand. The Pixies started to terrorize Neville and before I could make my way to him someone grabbed me around the waist and tackled me to the ground just as a large book went flying.

"Get off."I hissed as I pulled my self slightly up, Seamus grinned "nice panties wood." I pointed my wand in-between his eyes "never speak of this again Seamus."I warned as I stood up and saw Neville hanging from the chandler. Almost everyone was trying to get the Pixies but with no avail, "Please help me!" I looked at Lockheart who was backing away from the chaos I suddenly was being pulled into the air by my ponytail "Let me go!"I yelled trying to get to the pixie to let go. Suddenly I was dropped and was still in the air, I opened my eyes to see me beside Neville.

"Ello Neville"I said with a smile "Erm Hey?"He said as we dangled from the chandler by our robes, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"Lockheart said as he waved his wand and nothing happened except for one of the Pixies to get his wand and start waving it around "Oh no."I gapped as the Pixie went to the bones model of a dragon. It waved the wand and the melt melted and the whole dragon crashed down with a little pixie waving his hand like he was riding the darn thing and yelling Yeehaaww. It would have been cute if it wasn't for the other problems like Me hanging from a chandler! "Watch out!"Nevile and I yelled as dust filled the room "Well I'll just ask for the three of you to just nip them back into there cage."Lockheart stated running into his office not before giving us his signature grin.

I held tight to my wand as I though about what I could use I grinned evilly as I started to stun the little creatures watching them fall like flys, "Isobel there's too many!"Harry shouted "Hush! I'm doin' this for revenge!"I called since I was facing the door to exit the room. I decided I had turned my head to much already to glare at Lockheart I didn't need to fall and well break something. "What do we do now! Isobel has went bonkers!"I heard Ron cry as I laugh maniacally at the falling Pixie. "Imoblulous!"Hermione called and the Pixies froze in mid air making it easier to stun the little bastards "Die Die Die!"I yelled as I stunned the ones that where out of the three's reach.

Laughing as they fell spiraling to the ground "Uh Isobel."Neville sounded nervous "Are you okay?"He asked "Peachy keen." I replied stunning another. "Miss Wood! Mr Longbottom!" Gasped Professor McGonagal "How lovely to see you Professor the hat looks good from where I am hangin'." I said watching as she pulled out her wand "Who did this?"She asked "Professor Lockheart" Ron muttered as he stuffed the last one into the cage "He let them all loose and let them have his wand!"I yelled from my place.

Her face looked even more pinched as she helped Neville and I down...

* * *

"Isobel you're dressing out today."Oliver said as I walked into the locker room "Really?"I asked smiling, He nodded "We need to get you up to date so you can aid us."He said handing me the pads and ect. I went and got changed as I walked out of the changing room I heard the whole team "Is that a Nimbus 2001?"

"It is Oh merlin that must have cost a fortune.".

"Who is it?" Alicia asked looking at Harry who was tightening his arm strap "Potter?"She asked Harry shook his head "No thats mine."I spoke up as I walked over to my broom and shown them the engraving "I.W., Isobel Wood?".

Angelina's mouth opened and she looked like she was about to say something but then she walked away "She'll come around."Oliver assured me I shook my head "I don't think so Ollie."I said there was more than just a new broom or a spot as a reserved player. Oliver eyed me and then shook his head "Alright lets get out there!"He yelled as we started the trek to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch Program. We are going to train earlier, Harder and longer" Oliver said I was walking in between Fred and George who rolled there eyes and looked at me "What?"I shrugged "Its his idea."I added. "What?"I heard Oliver say I looked at where Oliver was looking to see the Slytherin team. Crap I didn't think about this "I don't believe it!" Oliver shook his head as we walked out to cut Flint and the others off "Where do you think your going Flint?"Oliver bellowed "Quidditch Practice." Flint replied with a grizzly smile. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor Today."Oliver gritted out I moved beside Harry and looked at Oliver who looked peeved.

"Easy Wood. I got a note." Flint said handing Oliver the note. Everyone on the Slytherin team would look at me at different times. I stood my ground against the wicked grins. Oliver read over the note "I, Professor Severus Snape. Here by give the Slytherin team Permission to practice, in order to train there new seeker... You've got a new seeker? Who ?"He asked Flint nudged Pucey and he moved revealing Malfoy. "Malfoy.." Harry said. Malfoy smirked "Thats right Potter, and thats not all thats new this year."He stated moving his broom around showing off the engraved** D.M Nimbus 2001 ** I glared at Malfoy "Those are nimbus 2001's."Ron said looking them over, I pressed my broom even more into my chest hiding my engraving.

"How did you get those?" I asked eyeing them, Flint was enjoying this I knew it because he gave a wide grizzly grin "A gift from Draco's father of..."He halted the words didn't want to come out "You see Weasley unlike _some_ My father can afford the best." Malfoy said looking at Flint for only a moment before going after Ron. "At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy there way in, They got in by pure talent."Hermione stated her nose rising Malfoy sneered as he walked up to her. I knew what was coming and I loosened my hold on the broom so I could grab my wand.

"Nobody asked your opinion your filthy little Mudblood."He said I glared at Malfoy "You'll pay for that one Malfoy"Ron said beating me to the punch pulling out his broken wand and also the Twins who looked intimidating behind Malfoy "Eat slugs!"He shouted and then flown back I winced as the team went to help him I paused seeing Hermione's face again, He laughed, all of them where laughing, I turned to them "What." Malfoy said acting like he was proud for what he did "You know what you are Malfoy?"I asked raising my wand "A filthy Bigot." I spat my anger surged and instead of just Malfoy being turned pink the whole team was "Oh darn I just ain't to good with charms still." I sighed.

The Gryffindor team cheered and I watched as Ron spat up a slug again "Lets take him to Hagrid."Harry said I nodded and fallowed them to Hagrids ,Ron puking slugs the whole way. When we reached the Hut, Hagrid was waiting seeing us coming, he ushered us in and we all sat down around the room, I took of the far chairs and Hermione sat with Ron and Harry "This calls for the most specialist equipment"He came in with a bucket and handed it to Ron as he hurled up a slug, I swallowed down my own raised sick feeling "Now why did you want to Curse Malfoy anyways?"Hagrid asked sitting down in the oversized armchair looking at us for an answer.

"Well I don't exactly know what it means but he called Hermione a... Mubblood."Harry said confused "He did not!"Hagrid stated his eyes widening "I don't understand."Harry said I looked anywhere but at the scene in front of me, I hated that word probably because it should be directed at me as well and it never will be and it wasn't fair. Hermione stood up her eyes watering as she looked at me "It means dirty blood.."I said looking at her to continue, She let out a steading breath "Its a nasty word for someone who has non magical parents, Its not something that one hears in civilized conversation ."She explained from her place beside me.

Ron gagged and out went a slug "This is disgusting."He whimpered "And cause-wallop to birds, Some people like the Malfoys believe that they are better because the have pureblood. Which is ridiculous because most wizards are half-blood or less now, Look Hermione don't let it bother you one bit besides I haven't found a spell you haven't been able to do!"Hagrid said I smiled "Come here."He told Hermione who smiled her cheeks streaked with tears as she went to Hagrid who pulled her into a hug "Now what is this I hear about you danglin' from the chandler?"He asked I scowled "Lockheart is a bloody menace, Let out Cornish Pixies without even telling us the spell to use and then tried to sound smart by said 'Pesky Pixie pester no me' in a fake accent."I let that slip through but Lockheart made me mad.

"Isobel It was a common mistake."Hermione said We looked at her like she had grown a third head "Really?"I asked as I stood up "I have to go."I told them as I walked out of the hut and took my broom and shot off as Harry went out with Ron and Hermione. I let the wind push past me as I rolled and flipped around in the air letting me feel the rush of adrenaline, I looked down to see even Hagrid watching me. I flown away from them I had to clear my head. I needed to calm down when Lockheart was concerned also I shouldn't have charmed the Slytherin team. If Snape or the Malfoys found out than it would look bad for Snape.

I knew I needed to apologized but I couldn't do it, Honestly I would rather puke slugs too than do that. I hit the ground by the dark lake watching the squid skim the surface of the lake. I didn't care about ruining the quidditch gear as I sat down and started to take off the pads since I didn't need them. "Wood." I sat down the arm pads next to my broom ignoring the looming giant "Wood.". There went that annoying buzzing _"Wood._" This time it was more of a growl I started to take off my shin guards. "Leave me alone."I stated tiredly today had been packed with to many things.

"No" I looked up from the ground not bothering to move the large giant was Flint and he didn't look happy "Adrian will be here soon."Flint said I shrugged "Whatever" I replied as I looked back at the squid. He sat down his body was still pink and he smelled of sweat and that cologne his father would wear also "Malfoy's a prick but that is what that girl is, Wood. A mudblood."I glared at the ground "Leave me alone." I said again "No chance, I like pissing you off."He stated "Of course."I muttered.

"Isobel here."I was passed a wrapped package, I looked at Pucey "I'm not hungry"I said He smirked "Your stomach says diffrently."He said as he unwrapped his. I don't know why but I found myself enjoying the bacon, tomato, lettuce on a sub like bread. It was almost american, I smiled to myself at the memories of America. "Ah Marcus there is a smile!"Pucey said reaching over and flicking my nose "Fuck off."I stated trying to get my grouchiness back but with no help "Listen, Its the same for everyone the first time they heard that word, I don't use it because I have class." I rolled my eyes at his cocky tone.

"Wood, Its her problem don't think you can take her burden because you can't. Nor can you and Weasel fight her battles."Flint stated I looked at both of them knowing that they where right so unfortunately right. "Its not just that."I mumbled my hunger gone as I tore up the bread, "Lockheart?"Flint asked I winced "Has everyone heard about me hanging on the chandler?"I asked weakly feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked at Pucey who nodded "Great, I got those little bastards though."I stated "Oh we heard, apart of those pink panties."Flint added looking at my pants.

I turned around so I could see both of them, I pulled out my wand and waved it around "Who told you that? Did Seamus say anything?"I asked ready to hex that irish boy. Pucey looked at me with a wide smirk and Flint didn't look amused probably because I had already charmed him to dance around before, But he scared me so it was in self preservation. "No, Malfoy is in that class with Crabbe and Goyle." My mouth fell open and I covered my face with my hands "Oh god.". "It wasn't that bad." Pucey said "Malfoy seen my panties!" I cried as my hands fell away from my face and hit my legs hard "Merlin Wood, Get over it."Flint growled.

I looked at him and I could see a thin line of pink "Your embarrassed? Malfoy didn't see your panties "I asked my throat catching the rise of giggles, I didn't think that it would have been a bonus point. Flint scoffed "Adrian just tell her what you wanted to, We need to leave I don't feel like explaining why I am around this Gryffindor."Flint stated he was now annoyed with me. I rolled my eyes at him "Fine Marcus." Pucey ran a hand though his hair messing up his already air blowed hair from practice. I looked at Pucey who smiled "I will cover for your... un-lady like words but you owe me."He said I raised an eyebrow "Is that it?"I asked his grin widened "Sorta."He stood up and offered his hand I took it and got up.

"My mother wants help planing my birthday party."He told me "She wants you.."He added running a hand throw his hair again. Well that held more implications than just throwing a party, She was hoping that she could steer me over to her instead of Lady Malfoy and Lord Flint. I knew this was her hope for me to tell Snape that I wanted Adrian. It was brilliant that she knew on some level that Snape would ask me who I wanted instead of him making the choice. "When? This summer?"I asked "Christmas break." I frowned. "You owe me."He reminded I knew that but would the Snake start attacking by then?

There was so much that I was in the dark about, I didn't even know when the attacks would start. "Adrian.."I looked lost I knew it I didn't know what to say? Would I be able to do this and not be able to be there for Hermione or the boys. I was at a cross road. The Slytherins or my task. My options where not looking so good, I said that I would in more words or less, Damn this Gryffindor Honor! "I'll do it but the moment something happens that I have to be here at the school I'm leaving."I told him. "Thats all he asks come on Adrian." Flint snarled looking around for hidden witnesses.

And I though Snape was paranoid. "But...", "Adrian." Flint stated He sighed "Okay." I watched as they left and then decided that I had to come clean to someone, anyone by this point.

* * *

"Oliver.." I bit my lip as he was leaned over his homework "Can we talk?"I asked He looked up "Let me just finish this." He said eyeing me for a moment before going back to his homework. I pulled out my Ancient Runes book to study for my own test. After He had rewritten it and spell checked it he looked up and folded his arms across his chest. Panic made my throat clench had Percy spilled the beans or Angelina.. "Isobel what is it?" Oh my god he knows! He knows! My mind yelled as I cleared my throat multiple times before I could actually talk.

"Well I wanted to talk about things that happened this summer." He nodded "Malfoy Summer party Photo I presume." He said with a small smile. "How?" I was confused he didn't react like Angelina did he still talked to me while I was at the Weasleys and also offered to come over. "My mother." He sat up his hand reached out to touch mine "She saw the picture and brought it to my father who passed it to me." He explained. "Why aren't you acting like Angelina?"I asked His eyebrow's knitted together.

"So thats why she has been acting that way..." He shook his head "You are my sister Isobel, I promised you that I would take care of you. I hate Flint and I wished you didn't have to interact with those snakes but You have too.", "Oliver, If you see me with Flint and Ad..Pucey don't do anything harsh okay?"I asked His eyes lit up "Wait.. Did you actually kiss _him_?"He asked I paused which started his eye twitching. "No, not Flint."I said The twitching got worse "Pucey?"His voice got deeper "Nevermind I don't want to know."He stated as I opened my mouth to answer.

"They engraved the broom didn't they?"Oliver asked "Do they notice the similarities?"I asked "Not yet."He replied "But I know that I will stand by you and explain to them as there Captain if it comes to it.". "Thank you Ollie." I closed my book "Why haven't the Slytherins told?"Oliver asked I smiled my fears left me and a feeling I had grown to love bloomed in my chest, The twirl of Pranking, "They can't"I replied my eyebrows twitched up as Oliver smiled "How so?"He asked "Professor Snape helped me with the contract but I added my own muggle flare, a muggle ink pen with the same spells as a contract signing Quil."I felt the same prideful feeling as I remembered Lord Malfoy's expression.

"I made Lord Malfoy sign the papers with it. In the documents it states that nobody can speak in public about my time with the Malfoys."I explained. "Brillant."Oliver said his eyes shined "You are brilliant."He repeated "What do you know about Cedric Diggory?"I asked He looked confused "Why do you want to know?", "He asked me to help him in potions, He will be Hufflepuffs next captain after Gregory."I explained. "He's a smooth diver, I don't know about him academically maybe you should ask Snape."Oliver said. I nodded it was worth a shot "Well I have to get to detention.." I said rising from my seat.

* * *

I walked with Ron and Hermione as we got out of Dinner and went in search of Harry "It was horrible I kept on puking slugs, I had to clean a 'service to the school' trophy twice." Ron moaned as he rubbed his stomach at the thought. "Gross."I said "I wonder why Harry hasn't gone to dinner?"Hermione asked as we headed towards the common room "Easy, He's with Lockheart."Ron said "Probably being forced to sign his signature at every cheese smiling photo."I added that sound he makes when he smiles much to Hermione's dislike.

"He's charming, How can you not see him for-","How he looks?"I asked as Hermione glared at me "No. The facts, the things he has done." My eyes rolled "He's still going to be a cheese self-centered man to me."I stated. Ron agreed as walked closer by the girls bathrooms. I started to feel a growing urge to run, I felt sorta like a mouse that sees a cat wanting to run as fast as it can away. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end I lagged behind from Ron and Hermione, I swear I could hear something moving "Harry!" I jumped spinning around. Harry looked frightened as he said "Did you hear that?" Hermione and Ron looked around they obliviously felt the same urge of Prey.

"Hear what?"Ron asked "That voice."Harry replied, "Voice what voice." Hermione stated looking at Harry who stared to look around the bleak corridor, My heart was beating rapidly my palms sweated and my skin crawled "Harry."I said my voice laced with fear. "I heard it first in Lockhearts office, and then again just..." Harry paused his green eyes looking past us. I looked behind me over and over again "Its moving.", "What moving!"I squeaked. "The voice... I think its going to kill."Then he shot past us, We turned around and fallowed Harry raced down the hall his hands touching the stone, It was getting harder to move because a cloud of panic hovered over us.

"Harry Wait!"Hermione called "Not so fast!" He stopped up head I looked down as I felt something cold hit my socks. Water...Oh I knew what was happening. We walked up head fallowing the puddles Harry threw out his arm to stop me. Spiders where in a single line trailing up the side of the castle and out of the window, "Strange... I've never seen spiders act like that" Harry said Hermione frowned "I don't like spiders."Ron whimpered "I agree."I said wincing. I hated spiders too. "What's that?"Ron asked we fallowed him to see red lines in the water, A reflection.

My eyes shot up and across the wall "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened the enemy's of the heir beware." Hermione read. My hand shot to my mouth "Is that blood?"I said muffled by my hand, "Mrs Noris." I turned my head and there was the red eyed cat dangling from one of the hooks that held the torch. "What are all ya'll doin'...My...My cat!" Filtch came towards us his eyes shone dangerously, before Harry could get away from inspecting Mrs Norris, He grabbed his colar of his robes "Let him go!"I shouted "No He killed my cat!"He shouted spitting at me as I heard a bunch of foot steps coming towards us.

"I found her like that!"Harry struggled trying to get away from Filtch "Its true."I said "No Lie!"filtch spat "What is the meaning of this." I turned around to see some students and the teachers Professor Snape, Professor McGonagal, and Headmaster "They did this! They killed her!"Filtch said yanking Harry forward making him knock into me and I ended up stumbling and almost falling if it wasn't for four arms catching me "No."I said exasperated. "Professor I didn't do anything." Harry said "Argus, She is mearly petrified." Dumbledore comforted.

Filtch let him go, I looked at Professor Snape silently wanting him to say something to get us out of here, I felt things crawl around me. "Prefects escort the students to there common rooms." McGonagal said Angelina looked at me as Percy started to bark orders. I looked away missing her sad expression as she turned around to leave, Oliver looked scared for me. That I could understand "What are you doing here?"McGongal stated looking at us after everyone but Harry, Hermione, Me, and Ron left. "Well." Ron looked at Hermione who spoke up again for the second time over the two years to rescue us from a life time of detention. "We where trying to find Harry because he missed dinner and we found him telling us that he.."She halted "That I wasn't to hungry." Harry said.

Snape narrowed his eyes at us and looked at Lockheart who had come up that moment "Oh darn if I could only been there I know the spell to unpertrafy the poor girl." Lockheart said and then looked at Snape who looked positively dark "Harry was helping me will some fan mail Professor you...understand.". Oh my god please hex him! Snape looked about to but he looked at Dumbledore "Maybe Potter and his friends should go it bed."He drawled. Dumbledore nods and we leave.

On our way back to the Common room we talk about what just happened nobody knows what or who did that to Mrs Noris except for me. I shivered as we walked into the Common room and the few people in the comon room went silent. Like dead silent. "Awkward."Fred snorted as he laughed with George who winked at me, We looked at each other and decided bed was better than being around these people.

''''

* * *

_My Funniest Typo Of All Time._

_"I made Lord Malfoy sign the papers with it. In the documents it states that nobody can speak in **publix** about my time with the Malfoys."I explained."_

_OMFG I can not believe that but it would have been hilarious, None of the Slytherin team players able to not speak about Isobel's time in Publix but none of them wouldn't have know what that was!_


	36. Thirty Six

Everyone kept a good distance from us at all times, Apparently they believed that we might have had something to do with Mrs Noris. I sat down as Fred and George took my side "You look peachy Ike." I snorted "Leave me alone."I drawled my voice was rough and hurt to talk. I had gotten a cold sometime derring the night "Awh Ike don't be like that."Fred cooed "If you felt like me than you wouldn't be picking."I said sipping my orange juice which burned on the way down. "Isobel are you alright?"Hermione ask urgently as she sat down in front of me in a whirl of robes, I nodded "You where snoring all night and mumbling about a man named John." She told me. I frowned and looked down at my bare plate, I didn't have it in me to eat. "Must be a fevered dream." I said looking up knowing my face wouldn't show my lie, Something about spending most of your days with Snape you learn how to realize when you have over stepped your boundaries with him and also how to lie with the best of them.

I needed to be careful now since I actually started to talk in my sleep, Hermione was saying something when I stood and walked off missing the confused look of Hermione and the twins. I felt late as I walked down the corridor towards the dudgeons, "Isobel." Pucey greeted me as I rounded the corner. His Prefect badge gleaming and I wondered how I missed it before, He smiled at the two Hufflepuff girls making them melt. Thats why, "Adrian, Is Professor Snape in?"I asked wanting to know he was actualy in his classroom before I got there and found out if the rumor was true about his classroom being warded with some nasty curse. "Now no more trying out these dangerous candies." He said waving around a Puking Pastilles in one hand and the acid pops in the other, I winced those where bad combinations to much Acid in the pops and the puking, It would hurt something awful. I tried my best to inhale and didn't smell anything horrid so I assumed he stopped them before they could ingest both.

"They both could do some serious harm, six points from Hufflepuff."One of the girls opened her mouth and Pucey frowned "Just because you where being idiots."He sneered as he turned away and came towards me. "You look...sick"He said at last, I only raised an eyebrow and scowled at him, "Don't do that Isobel, You might start wearing all black and not wash your hair for months." Pucey stated a joke about Professor Snape. I wasn't amused I needed to see him before class I sighed "Nevermind Adrian, I'll just see if the rumors are true."I said walking away from the surprised brunet who came running to me "Why do you have to see Professor Snape now? Couldn't it wait till class?"He asked I shrugged "I need to talk about this coming winter vacation, I do need permission to help your mother, Adrian."I lied yet again but I had to talk to him.

"Right."Pucey said awkwardly and his eyes looked over me and it seemed as if he was trying to figure or ask something "Adrian."I said warningly my hand moved to my hair where my wand was keeping my long red hair out of my face "Did you really help, Potter, petrify Mrs Noris?"He asked hushed as if anyone was wanting to hear it. "No honestly we just found her like that."I said forcing back a cough that was wanting to rise in the back of my throat. My eye watered and then it burst from my mouth with so much force I was gasping and coughing at the same time.

Puceys hand laid on my back and he rubbed small circles on my back as I choked on air, Once I finally calmed down I felt as if I was trying to push out my lungs "You need to see Madame Pomfrey."Pucey said I shook my head "No Adrian, I need to see Professor Snape."I stated as I raised back to my full height and look into his eyes. "I'll be fine"I assured walking away with him fallowing me, "You don't look fine Isobel, Flint would kill me if I allowed you to walk anywhere alone this sick."He said as he used his long legs to step up to my pace so he could fallow me.

I didn't feel good and I had to admit I was comforted to have Pucey fallowing me even if he was an annoying Slytherin. He placed his hand on my back as we walked down the corridor "Look there is that stupid Gryffindor." Hissed one of the first year "With the Prefect, Probably going to see Snape, I hope He gets her good." said another. Puceys hand pressed tighter into my back and he got closer, He leaned down to my ear "You sure know how to make enemies.". "Well I guess I should have gotten the twins to tackle the Slytherins but I guess they thought that since I had gotten out of the Snakes den before I could do it again... and I did."I knew I was boasting but I felt like a needed too.

Or my Gryffindor ego needed it "That stink bomb was you?"He asked a dangerous clip to his tone made me look up at him, His eyes where a slightly darker color and he raised an eyebrow as if to say ' you already crawled into your grave', My sick mind raised trying to figure out if Pucey was there when Fred and George let off that Stink bomb on winter brake. "Why are you asking?"I countered and let out a cough as I watched his response "My things smelled of crap for the rest of the year!"He shouted I smiled and then laughed "Its not funny!"He stated I nodded "It is since I told Flint how to get it off.".

Who knew Flint had a funny bone? I didn't, Pucey looked as if he had swallowed his tongue as his eyes went wide and he looked a little purple "Breath Adrian."I reminded him as he started to turn a deeper purple. He let out a breath and moved his hand from my back to my hip and pulled me tightly against him "Adrian."I warned as he started to walk faster down the corridor and I was tripping a little as he swung me into the classroom and then left in a swirl of his robes and a scary expression on his face. "Isobel." I looked away from the door to see Professor Snape hovering over a cauldron with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hair pushed back. He pulled out his wand and walked past me and looked around before pulling up some strong wards that made lights flood my vision until I turned away from the door to the potion. I couldn't smell a damn thing "Professor I need to talk to you."I said as I forced myself not to cough, So I just cleared my throat. Snape didn't say anything but moved into the usually locked cabinet and he pulled out four vials and handed them to me "You're sick. You should have came to me imediatly."He said as I took all of them and felt a rush of relief.

"I couldn't in the middle of the night"I explained as I let out my first real breath of the day "Is this about your part in the petrifying of Mrs Noris?"He asked I looked down at the potion and kept my eyes on it "No, I do know what is doing it but I can't tell."I said adding the what as a hint. Snape got it because his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about it "Pucey wants for me to help his mother on his birthday party."I said Snape nodded "I already told Lady Pucey yes.". I nodded than I brought up my problem "I am talking in my sleep Professor, about my past."I said He frowned "Isobel, I don't have to tell you that there is nothing that I can give you that won't make you insane after a while will stop the talking.", "I know... Do you think a silencing charm will work even when I am asleep?"I asked Snape nodded. "Alright Professor, Well I will just leave you to it."I said as I backed away "Isobel." I turned "Yes?".

"Why don't you help me fix this potion for class." I grinned "Okay."

* * *

"When I got here, She was already siting at her seat."

"Do you think she's hiding something, Like, She knows or did do that to Mrs Noris."

Great.. I sank back in my chair as I listened to Lavender and her friend gossip about me. "Change of Partners." I looked up from my oblivious daze and looked at a large chalk board with names etched in "By level of talent in the art of Potions, You will be divided.". I know who I might get and I hoped it was Hermione "Potter, Longbottom." Harry groaned and stood moving over to where Hermione was sitting "No more using others to get a passing grade." Snape stated as he moved on, I was last "Wood, Malfoy."I groaned this time as I saw Malfoy roll his eyes before plopping down in his seat.

Hermione raised her hand "Professor, Who has the top grade in this class?"Hermione asked "I did not seat you with your grade Miss Granger, Only talent.", Hermione sighed "Than who is more talented?"She asked "Why? Are you wondering if your talents are less than satisfactory?" I looked I him and then I noticed who was sitting with Hermione, "Goyle?"I said softly Malfoy turned to me and raised one of his perfect blond eyebrows. He nodded as he wrote something down and then pushed it into my view 'I guess Granger is a talentless Mud-blood.' I rolled my eyes "If you must know who is the most talented, You should look at who is seated with Mr Malfoy, You do not know how to shape a potion to fit your uses or understand that Potions need to be experimented with." Hermione searched and when she found Malfoy she found me, "Awkward" Malfoy cooed to me. I didn't find it funny at all.

"If that is all Miss Granger, We will start today's lesson."

* * *

I walked out of potions disliking myself so much for being the talented one in Snapes eyes, Hermione was practically ready to attack me as I turned the corner "How are you talented!" Hermione growled as she touched my shoulder "Gee thanks 'moine." I stated as I turned to her and crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't mean it like that.", "I know, You are talented also Hermione just in a very logical sense." I replied "How is that considered Talentless!" Hermione asked.

I prayed for a force to pull me away from this conversation no matter how horrible it might be, Hell I would take Flint right now. "Wood" I smiled and turned around "yes?"I asked looking into grey eyes "We need to discuss some things."I nodded and allowed Malfoy to take my hand and pull me away from a annoyed Hermione We slowed a couple of feet from her and started to walk "Well?"I asked wondering what I could have done to get Malfoys attention "I repaid my debit to you, I got you out of having to hear the Mud-blood complain and ask you idiotic questions." Frowning I nodded.

He walked off and I realized that Flint would have been a hell of a lot easier. I walked into Transfiguration and took a seat closest to Ron and Harry who looked at me "Yes?"I asked. They turned away as Hermione stomped up and sat down by me "Well at least you won't have to deal with Malfoy."I muttered to her as McGongall walked out of her office and turned sharply on her heels. I looked around the classroom and rested my head on my hand as she spoke sharply "Today we are going to change animals into water goblets..." I didn't know why but I couldn't really push myself to be excited, I sighed as we where all given small birds.

Suddenly Oliver walked in and handed Professor Mcgongall a slip of paper "Miss Wood, Dumbledore has asked to see you." McGonagall called as she nodded at Oliver who looked at me as he walked out of the classroom "I'll help you on homework."Hermione muttered I thanked her and raised from my seat and left the whispering classroom. Oliver was waiting for me and he looked down at me "Have you heard about the Chamber of Secrets yet?"Oliver asked I nodded "The only thing I remember clearly."I wish I didn't miss McGonagall explaining the story of the Chamber. "Who is it?"He asked "The Heir?" I frowned as I stopped in front of the statue who had already started to move expecting me.

"Someone who has died years before now." I said as I walked up the stairs and knocked on the Professors office. The door opened and I walked into the bright and cheery room with trinkets tinkling and spinning around. Unlike last time I didn't bother looking around I sat down and faced Dumbledore who smiled "Isobel."He greeted "Lemondrop?" I shook my head "I hear you are unwell?", "A light cold Sir." I replied. "I am sure Severus has given you something for it, I heard you are having dreams."He said I nodded "Nightmares, Snakes...", "A bit ironic?"He asked I nodded "Also I have gotten the announcement from Severus that you will be staying a the Puceys for Christmas break?". "Yes, sir. I have promised Adrian that I would go to his birthday.", "Yes but stay at his home?" I blushed "Its not like that, His mother wants that but we both do not like each other.".

"I would hope not, his family are death eaters." I frowned "By the time the war starts, Pucey will be far from Voldemorts grasp.", "Are you certain of that? Will you be able to hurt Mister Flint or Mister Pucey for that matter?" questions I hadn't really thought about, I didn't want too "Yes." I stated Dumbledore looked at me with a somber look "No offense Headmaster but sometimes I feel as if you don't trust me to make the right choices. As if you think I will go dark or forget my goal.". "You are young Isobel, You can make wrong choices. I do not assume you will fail but you are the one along side Harry who can allow the light to win." Dumbledore explained that didn't put a lot of pressure on me of course "like you did?"I asked His blue eyes looked up at an odd portrait of one of the headmasters "Yes like I did" He answered.

"I wish you a wonderful christmas if I do not see you before than, Isobel, I trust you or I wouldn't have asked you." I smiled "Have a Happy Christmas yourself, Thank you by the way."

* * *

I only had a few minutes of class left and instead of going back into Transfiguration I wandered around the castle, Dumbledores words making me have to think harder than I ever had to before. I found Luna sitting outside one of the classrooms and I stopped looking around and I could see the Grey lady floating near her "Today is a very hard day." Luna said I didn't know who she was talking to until her head moved in my direction "Yes it is." I replied walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "I remember seeing you in the paper, Do the Malfoys really have fancy parties?"She asked I nodded and smiled then my smile fell "Very pretty" I agreed.

"You act as if you shouldn't be happy, You looked annoyed in the picture but you just smiled. I'm not a Gryffindor you know." She said pointing to the bronze eagle on her chest. I nodded "I know that Luna, I did enjoy it after all of it was said and done. At times I feel that I should have at least not had any fun or hated getting all pretty or the other things I had done." I bit my lip keeping my secret of the broom hidden. I didn't have a contract binding Luna "I understand, I think you shouldn't regret it just because your houses dislike each other." She said as the bell rang and everyone started to pour out of class for lunch, I stood up and Luna was gone. I smiled and went into the library where Hermione was siting with Ron and Harry who was looking at her with odd looks "What?"I asked looking at Hermione who bit her lip "I want to make Polyjuice Potion."She said I raised an eyebrow "For what?", "The Chamber of Secrets if opened we need to know who is the heir and stop them or I have a feeling the creature in the Chamber will not just stick to cats." Hermione said "She thinks we can turn into some Slytherin so we can get information." Ron said.

"I think its worth it."I said Harry nodded as Ron looked undetermined but I knew he would do it "This potions complex though, The ingredients we would only find in Snapes Private storage." I said looking over Hermione's shoulder "Could you get them?"She asked me I shook my head "Snape isn't that stupid he wouldn't just hand me the needed ingredients.". "I could get in if someone would stall him long enough."Harry said I did need to talk to Snape about Cedric "Tomorrow I have to talk to Snape about a student he wants for me to help in Potions, You can steal the things while I am talking to him."I said. "It will take until after Christmas I am afriad."Hermione said Harry frowned "But the thing could attack students!" He said Hermione nodded.

"Its worth the sacrifice, Who do we change into though?"I asked them, Hermione sighed "We could change into Goyle and Crabbe." Ron stated Hermione and I smirked "Good"I said as Percy came up and we had to stop talking about it "Isobel would you like to study with me?"He asked I nodded "Sure." I looked at them before fallowing Percy.

* * *

I waited in the Dark Arts section and waited, I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes of course a Hufflepuff would be late. I started looking over the Polyjuice potion and I decided that I would get Hermione to do most of the work and I would only prepare the ingredients, "Sorry i'm late." Cedric exclaimed I jumped and slammed the book shut. "Its fine." I said feeling a little unsteadied by my jumpiness but if a giant Snake was trying to kill muggleborns that you would be jumpy also, "No its not, you gave me a time and I totally forgot." He said I blinked a little bit surprised at how sensitive he was about being late.

Okay so maybe I have been hanging out with Gryffindors and Slytherins too much, Hufflepuffs where so sweet! I smiled "Diggory, Its okay. I hang out with the twins remember?"I said He nodded and started to pull out his work. It was on a Invigorating Draught "This is what he wanted for me to do and I..." He blushed "Burned the cauldron." I winced nobody told me that he was like Nevile! Bugger. "Its okay by the time I am done with you. It will be a potion you can make in your sleep." I told him praying that the words I was saying was an truth. "So what do you want to do first." Cedric said sounding very eger probably didn't want to have anymore detentions or after class assessments.

"Lets move this to the side and lets look at a basic potion that you should have done already and let me show you the notes on what I did for it and break it down." I said as I pulled out my notes on the calming draught. "A calming draught?"He asked eyeing the potion that I had sat on the table with the notes "Very good." I said surprised he even knew what it looked like. He blushed "I had to take it before, tasted like rubbish."He said I shruged keeping my knowledge of this form of the draught to myself " Most do, Than you are familiar with the affects of the potion so I don't have to get into that"I laughed trying to get him to loosen up some. He was so shy just barley passing the mark from Painfully shy and just meeting new people shy.

I was a Gryffindor and we were not shy, Shy wasn't even a word we said offten, I smiled at my own rabblings "Alright, How do you set up your cauldron?" I asked He looked confused so I went into details "Um... Act it out or just explain how you would set up your cauldron for the Calming potion." I said He nodded "I would get a seasoned cauldron and place it on a burner and turn the burner on, Add the purafide water." I nodded listening and leaning my head on my hand as I realized that this boy had better recall than I did... How was he failing Potions? "You would add in a half a tablespoon of Alihotsy syrup and clockwise stir it in.." He was looking up at the clock and I knew it, I had my notes face down so he wouldn't be cheating.

Most shy people couldn't make eyecontact and it was fine with me to have him look away or down at something "You grind up four Daisy roots and add them in slowly, Then add in the Hellebore and Nettles and stir counter-clock wise until it steams and is a blue color.", "Clock-wise." I corrected looking at my notes. "Oh." He looked down and rubbed his neck "You done fantastic, I really don't understand how you are failing when you can recall the potion and how to do it perfectly."I said frowning, "I get nervous and mess up the potion."He said "Well that is simple, I will ask Professor Snape if we can use the potions lab so we can practice potions and maybe get over your nerves and if not than well we can use a abandoned classroom." Also it will give Harry or Hermione a shot to get the ingrediants.

Cedric was very sweet even though he knew that it was against the school rules to make potions out of the potions lab, "Sounds against the rules but you do know what is best." He said smiling, "Embrace a Gryffindor outlook." I joked as I stood and handed him his notes on the invigorating Draught "Keep these and I will get with you when we can meet and do the potion."I told him as I saw a familiar brunet watching us. "Alright Wood, By the way... thank you."He said as he took off away from the books that would creep anyone out but.. Snapes where worse by far. "Adrian."I greeted He came out of the corner and walked over to me with a smile "Flint is a funny site you should see him."He said than he looked over me "You feeling better?"He asked concerned I nodded and placed my notes and the calming draught in my bag "Whats that?"He asked noticing the vail of draught.

"Calming Draught, I was going over it with Cedric.", "A Hufflepuff." He stated rolling his eyes, "Very sweet people unlike my house and yours." I decided out loud as I took in his face that was handsome and would be even more so if he didn't have a bruise on his chin "Being stupid again?"I asked him. Scowling he nodded "Unfortunately flint thought I was being a drama queen."He said I snorted "Adrian Pucey not a drama queen...So...Rare." I said sarcastically as I pull up my bag "Did you need anything?"I asked him. "Got orders to check up on you. I was punched for leaving you sick.." He muttered "Such a sweet friend you have there." I drawled walking towards Madame Pince "Can I check this out?"I asked handing her the copy of 'Moste Potente Potions' book. She nodded and signed the slip "I expect it to be returned in the same perfection as the other Miss Wood."She said eyeing Pucey. I smiled "Of course Madame Pince." I said walking out feeling Pucey fallowing me.

"Oi, Isobel!" I turned as Pucey bumped into me and I tripped and he caught me "You okay?"He asked as Ron came up in a blustering hurricane of red. "Get away from her Slytherin."He told Pucey with a venomniess tone. Pucey made sure I was okay before he turned to Ron, He raised to his full height "What is this a Weasel?" He asked nobody he stepped foreword making sure I was behind him "Did you have fun puking slugs over that girl? I bet you did."He said not as harsh as he could have done. It had the same reaction as Ron turned red and said something that made my eyes widen. Before Pucey could jump Ron I grabbed his arm and place myself in the middle of the fuming boys "Ronald! Don't say such things about a person you don't even know! Especially since he didn't let me fall on my face." I said sternly. Ron scoffed "Please Isobel give me a blood break, Its well known that Purebloods have stayed in there own families. Reason why they are so stupid."He said.

I never though Ron would be so vulgar with his words "Weasels have no class, Don't you dare talk about my mother again or you will be doing worse than hurling a few slugs." Pucey snapped look at me and walked the other direction. I watched him leave and frowned "Ron what you said to that boy was gross." I said as I walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "He deserved it. Stupid Slytherins."He scoffed then he turned to me "Why where you in the library so late anyways?"He asked "I... was researching the potion."I half say told the truth but I didn't feel like explaining to Ron the reason for me helping Cedric a much older student. "Okay."He replied " Harry said that you need to practice for the coming game.". "Okay" I said as I walked into the common room and then got swamped by the twins "We need..."

"Your help.." I smiled and looked at Ron "Bye, I have to help."I told Ron as I let the twins drag me into there room.


	37. Thirty Seven

"Today is our year for success!" Announced Oliver as he went on and on, I was dressed out for this Quidditch game and I looked over at the girls who looked at me and nodded, They where fine with me as long as it was on the field. Many practices had proved that, I was glad that I had shaped the Slytherin plays instead of just giving them our that wouldn't have ended good for me. "Do you think he will let me play?"I asked Fred who snorted "No unless he is seriously hurt." He replied the last game against Ravenclaw that we won He had cut his forehead and had bleed through the whole entire game. I was itching to play I wanted to play so badly and prove I could be a good keeper for the team.

"Hopefully we won't have to pull him out of the shower." Joked George, It was a running joke with the team that everytime the team would loose Oliver would try to drowned himself in the showers. I actually could see him doing that and I was his sister "Now I want all of you to have a great game and lets win!"He shouted and we all clapped and grabbed brooms and rushed out of the tunnel where I stopped as a back up player I wasn't allowed on field unless Oliver needed me and that was rare. Harry was the last out of the tunnel and smiled at me as he flowed into the cheering and hollering of all of the students. I sighed as I leaned against the wall watching the game.

* * *

Pucey had the quaffle and was doing some amazing moves and keeping his game clean something I have always amaired about him. I tensed as he shot it towards the goal and Oliver knocked it out and smirks as Katie catches the quaffle and tries to out fly Montague but her cleansweep is to slow and he hits it out of her grasp, Alica tries to catch it but misses it as Pucey swoops in and catches it. I had to admit that something was wrong with the girls they where out of sink this game and Pucey, Vasey, and Montague all where a very united front. Pucey was the main Chaser and Vasey always rode his butt keeping any unfriendly chasers away from him. Actually I would see Goyle and Crabbe watching the bludger and Pucey making sure none would go to him.

I noticed that Fred and George where starting to fool around with the bludgers and it was making Crabbe and Goyle unsteady, I would be too. The twins where like bludgers themselves, While they are fooling around they double hit or a Dopplebeater Defence where the two beaters hit a bludger at the same time and bam! They have a faster and stronger bludger bouncing around the arena. I gasp as Pucey rolls out of the way and keeps the quaffle as soon as he comes back up Katie is trying to get him and he swerves out of the way and Katie get blatched by Vasey who smirks at Katie who almost looses control of the broom. I let out a breath and looks at Oliver who looks annoyed he knows that is it up to Harry to make his dream of beating Slytherin this year comes true.

Pucey gets it in and the Slytherins let out a cheer louder than Gryffindors boos "Another Goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty! Come on Gr-" Lee gets cut off as always by McGongall who looks at him with that expression of a warning but Lee never listens and always tries to give his opinion to the game. The Slytherins form a Hawkshead Attack Formation where they form a 'V' and circle the arena, They use for the play is to usually push the others away because of the formation but this one was just for show. I shifted feet as I glared at Flint who wink at the entrance to the Gryffindor Locker rooms, He knew I was sitting and waiting for my chance.

Harry was close to Oliver as he circled the arena trying to spot the snitch, I knew he would, He was the greatest Seeker behind him was that Cho Chang girl on the Ravenclaw team. A Bludger was going in his direction and he almost got hit and Oliver flown infront of him "Watch yourself Harry!" He shouted as the bludger came back towards Harry and crushed the handle to Olivers broom and Oliver went down. I tensed as I waited for the signal, "Come on Ollie." I cursed as he tried to stay in the game but the broom wouldn't go back up so he gave the signal. I grinned and let out a cry as I pushed off and flown into the arena everyone cheered in the Gryffindor stands and Lee grabbed the mic "Isobel Wood takes it over for Oliver Wood, Her brother looks like he is out until he can get a new broom! We are in good hands gentleman!" Lee cheered and McGongall let him.

I swatted Pucey who tried to make a goal and smirked as his eyes lit up and he grinned. I was watching my posts and trying to keep an eye on Harry who had a rouge bludger going for him I noticed Harry is going for something gold and Malfoy fallows using the power of the Nimbus 2001 to pass Harry who I knew was concerned about the bludger. I would be too, Montague tries to hit one in and I dive and nock it away with the tail of my broom. "Oh another one blocked by our amazing young-" Lee was then cut off. I smiled at him and gave him a nod witch he returned with a nodd, Lee was an awesome guy just a little bit too spirited, not that I blamed him. I noticed that Pucey was using one of the Gryffindor plays and I smirked as I easily blocked the quaffle by Vasey, Vasey scowled and look towards Flint who was eyeing me from across the field. From where I was at he didn't look too pleased, and I didn't care, I watched as Malfoy flys up and lands in a spilt, my mouth fell open as I realized what is going to happen.

Suddenly I was dodging a bludger that I noticed came from Flint, I scowled and had to block Pucey as I dodged the bludger that was hit back by Crabbe. They where doing this on purpose, I steadied my broom as I noticed Harry holding his arm. It was broke by the Bludger that was trying to nail him, He reaches out and catches something and then he hits the ground and Lee announces "Harry Potter got the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins!" I raced down yanking out my wand as the Bludger bounced up I yelled "finite Incantantim!" and it exploded. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid are running to us as I drop my broom and help Harry up "Are you alright?"I asked He nodded "You did it."He said I shook my head "No you did it." I said "Oliver won't be trying to kill himself again." Harry joked "Harry are you alright?"Hermione asked "I think my arm is broke."He said wincing as he moved it, Suddenly I got moved over by Lockheart. I stood up scowling at the stupid Defense professor. "Don't worry Harry I will fix that arm right away." He said pulling out his wand.

"No!"Harry and I shout as I felt Hermione elbow me, I looked at her "He knows what he is doing."She said softly, "I don't see him working under Madame Pomfrey." I stated as Harry said "Not you.", "Poor boy doesn't know what he is saying, This won't hurt a bit." He told Harry as he roll up his sleeve, Harry winced. I looked up and saw Lucious Malfoys displeased expression, I knew he was displeased over Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins. I looked down at Lockheart as he made a gallant flourish and stated "Bracchium Emendo". A bright light shown and then I gasped as Harry's arm looked odd...very odd. Lockheart carelessly place down his wand and lifted Harry's boneless arm, "EW!" I heard almost everyone say as it rocked back and forth like a bunch of jelly. "Ah yes well..." If it wasn't for the twins arm grab I would have hexed Lockheart teacher or not.

"That sometimes happens but um well um the point is." He pulled Harry's back hand so it was touching his wrist as he was trying to fish for something."You can no longer feel any pain and it very clearly the bones are not broken.", "Broken! There isn' any bones left." Hagrid stated "Yeah you idiot!" I shouted yanking my arm away from the twins and his arm flopped back "Much more flexible though." Lockheart mumbled as I helped Harry up "How did you become a teacher!" I asked him rhetorically as I took Harry to Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

I was about to kill Malfoy who laid in bed groaning and whines about his Quidditch accident "Oh it hurts!"He groaned rocking back and forth, I rolled my eyes as I tried my best to not snap but I couldn't help it "Oh stop whining Malfoy! You did a wonderful split even if your balls didn't appreciate it!" I shouted loudly, the twins snorted and Oliver rolled his eyes as Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. Madame Pomfrey rushed in "Oh Mr Malfoy that is enough you may go! Out of my way,out of my way!"She waved her arms and we parted so she could get through in her hands was a skull like bottle, I turned to watch Malfoy practically leap up and leave I rolled my eyes at the whine baby. "He should have been sent straight to me I can mend bones in a heart beat but growing them back!" She ranted Harry paled and looked very nervous at the fact of not being able to have a working arm "You will be able to right?"Hermione asked.

"I tried to get him here Madame Pomfrey but Lockheart got in my way." I said snarkly She nodded "A down right menace he has been, I'll be able to certainly but it will be painful, Your in for a rough night Potter. Growing bones is a nasty business." She said pouring the clear liquid into the glass and handing it to Harry who took a sip and then sprayed it all over Fred, George and me at the foot of his bed. I rubbed my face clear of the nasty potion as Madame Pomfrey said "What did you expect Pumpkin juice!"

* * *

I walked with Fred and George on either side of me our arms looped together as we made our way down the hall, All of the people around us giving us weird looks especially the older years. As we turned we ran into the large bulky Keeper "Flint." I stated raising my head to look him in the eyes as Fred and George kept by my side "Wood." He replied and then he looked at the twins "Weasels" He added with a grizzly grin. "Good job on the game."He said his dark eyes catching me in and then I knew deep down that he realized that Gryffindor had changed there plays which meant he only got secondhand plays. Also that their plays would be in my head "I wish I could say the same to you, I don't fancy being almost hit by a bludger." I stated darkly "At least you know how to dodge unlike your brother." I rolled my eyes "Why don't you go find your Slugs, Flint" Fred said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and George did the same "Don't you have to go wash something?"He sneered taking another step closer to us. Being Gryffindors we took a step closer, Well, I didn't but the twins had me in a tight loop.

"Flint just go." I said my voice changed and he took notice and looked down "I'm not in the mood to have to deal with your stupid Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry." I said as I yanked forward ran into Flint and the side stepped his arms and walked off leaving Fred and George standing there with Flint. I was going to take Luna's advice and not worry about enjoying myself with the Slytherins at the Parties nor worry about what the Gryffindors would say. This rivalry was stupid and not what I wanted to get caught up in, I was suppose to be here for Harry not a rivalry that stems years, Millions of years ago. "Ah Miss Wood just the person I wanted to see." I forced myself not to groan as I turned to face Lockheart as he stood in the door of his classroom "Could I have ear?"He asked I shook my head "No Professor that would be very careless for me to give you my ear, I will listen to whatever you have stopped me to say but do be aware that I am yet to finish your essay and tomorrow its due." I stated coldly not amused by him at all.

He laughed at my snarky reply and opened the door wider so I could fit though, I walked through the door and stood in the classroom where I could still see the one cornish Pixie that wasn't able to go outside anymore because of my stunner had caused the damned devil brain damage. Now it flown in circles, I smirked as turned to face him "Yes Professor?"I asked "How is Harry?"He asked nervously "In pain regrowing the bones you healed away." I stated bluntly, I didn't care if I got detention from Lockheart. "Yes well a common mistake, I wanted to ask your opinion on a certain topic."He said I raised an eyebrow "Professor shouldn't you consult teachers instead of students?" I said dryly deciding that it will be a long conversation and parked my butt in a chair. "You helped in the Malfoy Summer party didn't you?" I nodded not wanting to take back my thoughts about rivalry.

"Well then I need your expertise." He said as he pulled out his wand and I rocked back afraid of the wand. He flicked it and four sets of dress robes flew out from the office "Which one should I wear for I have been asked to talk at a Holes and Gnomes conference, My article will be shown in the December paper." He said I sighed as I realized that even I was considered a person to know because of my connections to the wealthiest Witches and Wizard of this time until the second war of course. "The Purple one is quiet dashing, May I ask what you are going to be talking about?"I asked knowing that I should have told him that ugly lemon drop yellow with a puke green sash. Instead I decided to help the pathetic idiot. "My Hogwarts days of course." He stated like I should already know "It was in my nightly newsletter." I smiled "I must have forgotten it, Which house where you in?"I asked He had to be in Hufflepuff "Ravenclaw." He replied proudly.

No way, He wasn't at all smart, He had the ego of a Ravenclaw but not so much on the smartness of a Ravenclaw "Than i would show support of your old house and wear the blue and bronze robes." I said wanting to get away from this twat "I agree, May I ask how you know the Malfoys?"He asked I smiled "Friends with their son Draco."I said lying to him 'You don't look to close."Lockheart said "We do try to keep up the rival appearance." I said hushly like I was telling my biggest secret to the loud mouth twat. Lockheart actually bought it and nodded "I understand your secret is safe with me, Now go and do my essay i would hate to give you a longer essay." I had to use the laugh that flint ordered me to never use as I walked out of the classroom. I saw a dark figure and it was "What do you want Flint?"I asked he looked up and shrugged "Making sure you didn't get caught by Lockheart."He said I rolled my eyes "That twat wanted fashion advice." I stated darkly as I walked toward the Gryffindor Common room.

Flint snorted "I wanted to make sure you where alright.", I sighed "Fine just tired and ready to pass out on one of the couches." I said he rolled his eyes "As long as your safe, That annoying first year who takes all those photos.. He was found petrified." Flint said casually but I could feel the slight tint to his voice I stopped dead in my track "Collin?" I asked him, "I guess." He said I couldn't believe this "How do you know this?"I asked harshly "I found him." Flint replied "Oh." I said "You won't be going anywhere alone Wood, I don't care if this thing is hunting down Muggleborns, I don't want you to get in the middle of it attacking a student." He said sternly I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I actually felt better having a bulky Slytherin with me than me being alone with a snake after me as well but Flint wouldn't know that.

Nobody will actually only John who is years away from here at this very second in time, I shook my head and looped my arm in his "Alright Flint, Lets walk to my common room." I stated dryly enjoyed his presence more than usual but Giant 'One look you're dead' Snake or a burly Slytherin. I will take the slytherin over any Basilisk, "I didn't mean for you to attach yourself to me."he growled I rolled my eyes " Oh shut up or get Pucey to take me." I huffed, He paused but kept walking. He was silent the whole way there and when I saw the Fat lady I unlinked my arm from his "Thanks Flint, I'm sure I will make it the four steps it takes for me to get into my common room." I said He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets "Well bye." He called as he turned on his heels and stalked away. I watched him and wondered how he could be so sweet but yet so annoying.

When I walked into the common room I noticed everyone had cleared out for the night so I enjoyed the quiet and stretched out on the couch in front of the blazing fire, I must have fell asleep because I was woken up by a thin little arms shaking me, I opened my eyes to see Dobby standing there looking pathetically alive "Dobby?" I asked as my mind cleared and today came rushing back "Dobby." I growled as his large green eyes widened "Miss Snape, Dobby sorry Miss, Dobby only did what Misses asked." He stuttered "I didn't tell you to kill him!" I shouted as I tried to grab him but he moved making me fall off of the couch, I hopped up and narrowed my eyes on him "Miss Dobby did what you asked 'Save him' You's said.", "SENDING A BLUDGER AFTER HIM ISNT SAVING HIM!" I growled as I raced after him hopping over chairs and tripping over odd things. Around and around the common room I chased after the stupid house elf "YOU STUID ELF! WE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T STRANGLE YOU!" I shouted as I almost had him "Dobby sorry Dobby sorry!" He cried as he was being chased by me.

He hopped onto the couch and I fallowed as suddenly I hear "Isobel?"I paused as Dobby quickly clicked away leaving me in a very unexplainable position, Standing on the couch arms up like a lion about to pounce not to mention the yelling I did. "What are you doing?"Asked Hermione as she came down from the Girls dorms. I straightened up and stepped off of the couch and turned to face her "Well, I was going over a few Quidditch moves." I stated quickly, Hermione frowned and looked very confused "Yelling?" She said I nodded "Helps get my mind motivated" I said realizing how stupid I must sound. "Couldn't you have done it later today. Its four in the bleeding morning."She stated I nodded "Didn't realize sorry 'Monie." I said trying to sound apologetic. She huffed and stomped back up stairs, I looked around and decided to fallow her.


	38. Thirty Eight

It was all over the school by morning that there has been another attack "We have to get the ingredients Isobel." Hermione said hushly over Harry and Ron who was sitting on the other end of his bed "Harry's going to be in his bed for another day... Unless you can sneak in." I said looking at Ron who winced "I don't know what the stuff looks like." I rolled my eyes and looked at Hermione "Well?"I asked She paled "I guess I could do it." She said "I'm sure you can Hermione." Harry said " The cloak is in my trunk." I nodded "Tonight I will keep Snape from his cabinet, You get the things we need for the potion."I said as I stood and stretched my mind was working on how I could keep Snape from knowing and keep him from looking inside of my mind. Maybe I could try Occlumency, Now what did Snape tell Harry about it in the fifth year? "Well I have to meet with Percy about something."I said as I gave them a smile and walked out of the hospital wing..

Missing Hermione's frown "What has gotten into her?" Ron asked, I moved outside of the castle and noticed a small exit of some kind, I didn't know what it led to but I went down there and found it to be tons of stairs leading down to the small boat shack. I walked down the stairs after I found no limits or anything, What did Snape tell Harry about Occlumency? I asked myself again I still couldn't figure it out. Fine what did I know about Occlumency? It was the art of hiding your thoughts and memories from a person, usually a Legilimens. I walked into the boat house and shivered at the eerily feel of the place, This isn't a calm place especially since I knew sorta of what would happen here. I sat down beside the wall and looked out at the lake, It was musky smelling and dirty that was for sure. I closed my eyes and hopped that maybe I would be able to do this without giving away Hermione. I shivered the cold bleeded into my pants and thin shirt that was a terrible choice in the mid winter climate.

It was the connection of feelings towards a memory, That was it! I had to block myself from feeling or thinking about what would lead Snape to the memory of us wanting to get the Boomslang skin for the Polyjuice potion. I pulled out my wand and held it out in front of me, I would have to stop thinking but not so majority so that Snape would know I was using Occlumency which would cause him to press into my mind more. I would break and Hermione would be found, All I had to do was act as if I didn't know anything or was doing anything.

I just hope that I am able too...

* * *

I sat in the middle of the twins at dinner as Oliver sat down and looked pathetic as he held his head "My broom is beyond repair...Ugh" He looked pretty sad as he looked at the food and shook his head "I can't even eat." He moaned Fred and George shook a little as they snorted a little in their drinks. "Awh Oliver I'm sure you will be fine." I said as I tried not to laugh at how pathetic my brother looked "My father says it will be next school year till I can get a broom." He said I frowned "But you don't have another.", "I know... You will have to play keeper. "He said as if it was the most horriblist thing in the world for me to be on a broom.

"You have such confidence in Ike." Fred said looking at Oliver with a slightly less funny look, More like borderline sour "Its not _that_." Oliver said rolling his eyes "She is my sister, You two act as if she is your other halfs." He said I looked at my plate. Oliver was pushing a button I would never even dream of pushing, George placed his fork down "Wood, Isobel is just as more of a part of our family than yours." He stated. "Oh shit." I muttered low but I could have shouted it and the boys sitting around me but where to busy glaring daggers at each other. "She is my sister." Oliver stated "We wouldn't throw her out to a stranger." Fred shot back.

Oliver sat back and stared at the twin with a stony expression "If I had my choices, Isobel would be with my family not off with... a Guardian." I relaxed as he skipped over Snapes name, Thank Merlin. "You three forget that I was the one who invited her to our house." Percy said coming up behind me, Now I was block in by three peeved Weasleys and one angry Oliver Wood who with his built looked to be even bigger. "Shut it, Percy." Oliver growled the twins shot up from there seats "Oi!"

"Don't say that... "

"To our brother you toe-rag." I stood also and I got away from the four boys now almost to the brawling point "She is in danger of that slime thing!" Oliver shouted I froze my eyes widened as I turned, Did he really just implicate for me to be a Muggle-born? "With us, She won't end up being around any Muggle-born who decides to be out of hours." Percy stated pushing up his glasses and even though he was the tallest and slenderest Weasley he actually looked intimidating. "Yeah!" the twins added crossing their arms over there chest "Boys." I said they paid me no never mind, "Boys." I said a bit louder the kept getting closer and closer to Oliver who kept on getting closer to them.

"You don't care if she gets in trouble!" Oliver shouted everyone sitting at the table that was still around backed away from the fight "I wouldn't, You where the one who never scolded her for her behavior! I at least did that!" Percy shouted back his voice cracking slightly. The only teacher was Professor Flitwick who hated any sort of fighting who sat watching with wide eyes, "You should just leave them." Spoke a soft voice, I looked behind me and found Luna who looked to be calm even though they where practically loud enough to make the other Ravenclaws leave the great hall, even Penelope who looked to be disgusted. "The Hogles are bouncing all over them, It will take something cold to sedate the Hogles. they are very fiery creatures." I pulled out my wand and with a flourish "Aguamenti!" I stated and a clear jet of hopefully cold water poured on the four boys. "Isobel!", "Ike!" I yanked back my wand and ignored there shouting.

"Thank you Luna. Those Hogles are horrible." I stated as I gave them a severe look before I turned on my heels and walked off. Luna smiled "I agree." She said to herself as she skipped off, I turned the corner and walked down the hall to get away from the boys who where trying to find me, I was pulled into a cubbert. Someone's hand was over my mouth "Hush Isobel."I relaxed as I realized it was Pucey. "Its your fault!" I heard someone that sounded like Oliver shouted "Its not our fault you where being a rude person." Percy stated, Pucey raised an eyebrow "You really know how to make them squirm."Pucey whispered against my neck I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have put it in a more better way." Fred or George said "At least we allow her on the field.".

They where still arguing over Quidditch "Really? Haven't they covered this?"Pucey asked in my ear "I thought so."I said as I realized how tone his body was It was nicely pressed up against my back, His arms where wrapped around my waist. I almost sighed but I caught it as Oliver snapped me out of my hormones "I do! She just has a huge sign on her for Flint!" I felt Pucey chuckle and mutter "Wouldn't they like to know.". "We know!" The twins said "Shouldn't we go our own way." Percy said "They know?"Pucey said as he kissed my shoulder "How do they know?" He asked me. I was too close to Pucey, When I said he could charm the pants off of a nun I meant it. He seemed to ooze something that made me want to either jump his bones or tell him everything.

Both are not a option especially when my four, already pissed, protectors where only a few steps away from where I was hiding. It was bad enough that I was with a Slytherin in a cubort, "I don't think its what you assume, Adrian." I said he shrugged "They don't know nothing do they?"He asked as Fred stated "Flint has already tried to hit her with a bludger.", "Nope, I would like to keep it that way." I said quiet as possible. "Awh why?"He said that seemed to be too loud "Didja hear that?"Asked Oliver I gasped "Adrian." I scolded he chuckled "Lets have fun shall we?"then he sucked in a deep breath and before he could blow my cover I did the only thing I could do in the very tight situation I was in...

I kissed him, "Oliver your hearing things." Fred said "Lets go Georgie, We have to find our sister." He jibed "I will come with you if that is quite alright?", "Sure Perce." I heard them walk away and I pulled back "You asshole." I said he grinned "Now Isobel I did tell you that soon you will be kissing me." I slapped his arm. He held his arm and chuckled "Nice kiss too very passionate." I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Once we calmed down and stepped out of the cubert Pucey smiled "Thank you Adrian." I said "Anytime, Next time maybe we will have a little tongue."he winked as he walked off leaving me blushing but a smile on my face.

* * *

I walked into the Potions room and I could feel Hermione sweeping past me "Professor Snape?"I called out, He came from the ingredients cabinet "Yes Miss Wood, I am a tad busy for idle chat." He said "I need to discuss Mr Diggory."I said keeping it short and formal. He moved away from the cabinet and walked over to his desk, I walked up and blocked the entrance to the storage cabinet. I kept my mind blank and clearing any emotions I might have of what Hermione is doing now. "He has been failing my classes." He stated pulling up a paper and showing the bad marks that Cedric had gotten "Jesus."I said shaking my head "He really does have problems.", "He will have to retake my class which I don't do. I wanted for you to teach him and maybe he could do better." He said darkly like it was impossible for Cedric to get better grade in potions.

Of course I knew he cared about his students more than any teacher I knew, "Could I use the potions room to teach him, I need to be able to mix a potion not just pretend. He isn't bad a recall just I think when he actually does it physically it makes him nervous."I said trying my best to explain the reason. Professor Snape frowned "Isobel, You do understand that there are no students allowed here after class."he stated. I nodded "I need to be able to show him."I said looking up and meeting Professor Snape in the eyes. I could actually feel a slight pull in my mind, then it stopped "I see-"My stomach dropped and a fault control of my wall "You can come here three days a week to show Diggory how to do a proper potion, if I see an improvement with his Longbottom like brewing than I will allow you and him to practice every night."He said I nodded "Okay." I said as I smiled "Also I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore is very concerned over the coming winter break."He said pulling out his wand and giving it a turn and a light fog fell over us "A muffle charm"He explained "My door is wide open".

"He is concerned but I told him that I wouldn't change my direction no matter what."I said he nodded his fingers plucking at a stray string in his chair. I smiled slightly to myself "Mister Flint and Mister Pucey do not want any part of the death eater lifestyle. His father, Adrian's, Boasts about how his son will be one of the first to join if the Dark Lord rises and Lord Flint claims he wouldn't put Marcus in that position.". "But you hardly dought that."I said he nodded "Lord Flint has always been weak to manipulation.". "My point is we both know that the Dark lord will rise again and if he does let us hope you can stop Mister Flint and Pucey from joining the ranks." I nodded my heart sunk a little at the thought of Voldemort rising.

I knew that it would be everyone's worst nightmare "Keep safe, Isobel." He said nodding and looking down at his paperwork. I nodded and walked past the fog and into the clear room, I looked into the ingredient cabinet and I felt Hermione touch my hand so I walked past it and out into the hall where i walked out of the dudgeons and Hermione pulled off Harry's cloak "This should be enough."She said holding the jar. My mind was filled with other thoughts as I nodded "Of course I really enjoyed Professor Snapes shelfs they are so in order and clean." I nodded again I didn't have the heart to correct her of the need for clean jars and dry ingredients in the potions.

"Well I think that boy you are helping will be happy, You convinced Snape to allow you to use his room for potion making after hours."She said "Yeah." I had to get away from Hermione. It wasn't because I was being rude it was i just had so many thoughts in my head that all i wanted was my pillow "Of course half way though your conversation I couldn't hear nothing. I think I need to get my ears checked."She said "By the way what is going on this break?" I smiled "I have been invited to go somewhere this winter vacation and Headmaster is concerned since it might not be his forte." I said as cryptic as I could.

"Oh, I see."Hermione said "Isobel you have been kinda far away this week, are you alright?", "A lot of things on my mind 'Moine nothen personal."I said softly as we reached the Fat Lady. "Didja get it!" Ron exclaimed as we entered into the room "Gee Ron why don't you announce it for the whole Gryffindor students." I sneered he blushed "Err." Hermione smirked "I got it Ronald."She said proudly "Ah...Well...Thats good."Ron said embarrassed "Harry is getting out this coming morning."He said I yawned "Thats great, I am going to bed before any of your stupid brothers find me or mine."I said stretching. Ron cocked his head to the side "What did the twins do?"He asked I rolled my eyes "Go into a practical fist fight with Oliver and then Percy started as well, by the way.."I looked around making sure there wasn't any sign of them.

"Do you know what is with them? Percy and Oliver?"I asked Ron rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know Isobel, Really I can count more than one person around here that thinks my brother is a pompous ass."He said "You would have to ask either of them."."Okay well night." I said as I walked up the stairs. I needed sleep that was for sure...

* * *

"Ginny." I said as I raced to come up to the girl who walked stiffly down the hall "Ginny!" I shouted as I found my feet not working because I couldn't every catch up "Ginny!" I yelled loudly, She turned around and her face looked to be a blank doll "You where too slow." She spoke her voice was warped, Her eyes instead of a hazel brown it was blood red slit.


	39. Thirty Nine

I woke up in a cold sweat, I rolled onto my side and shook my head trying to clear the nightmares image. "Isobel." I sat up to Hermione looking from across the room at me, "Yes?"I asked "You okay?"She looked concerned "Perfectly fine." I said with a hopefully non shaky smile. She looked as if she was going to press the topic but then she just smiled "You want to go down to the common room and go over the potion?"She asked I nodded and got up "Just let me use the ladies room."I said as I walked into the large bathroom with tons of reflective portraits with lions and a woman that reminded me of a wood nymph laying down with the large beasts.

Cold water felt great as it rolled down my face, It woke me up and maybe just maybe it wouldn't make me forget seeing Ginny in such a state. I forgot my promise and that was the worse part, I had been so careless with trying to keep the Gryffindor team to not find out about my work for the Slytherins and my friendship with the Slytherins that I completely forgotten about Ginny. Poor ginny who is being manipulated by Tom Riddle, I rubbed my eyes, She was so shy and when she asked me if I would still be her friend. I wanted to vomit, I talked to Luna Lovegood more than Ginny! I had neglected her and now she was being used to hurt students.

I came out of the bathrooms and walked down to the common room where Hermione sat on the couch curled up her feet tucked under her and the small book laid on her lap "You look awful." She commented. I sat down on the opposite couch and nodded "I believe the bad dream you had was about Rons sister?"She asked I nodded then decided to tell her "I guess my mind picked the less likely person to be the cause of these attacks, I just was trying to talk to her but I couldn't reach her and then she turned and her eyes where a blood red and she told me it was too late" I said strongly feeling good about telling the truth no matter how little it was.

"I never seen you talking to Ron's sister." She said I looked down and Hermione frowned "Oh I guess you have been a bit far with her too."She sounded short with me and it made me want to yell at her about being wrong and what did she know but it was the truth. It was easier being around Flint and Pucey because they didn't have a sign hanging over them telling me when they where going to die or in Hermione's case get fed to the dememtors. "Forgive me, I have been busy with some personal issues." I said softly, Hermione bristled even more "Isobel I thought we where friends." She said I nodded "Of course.", "We have been worried about you, You don't even act as if you are there anymore. You completely walked off after you seemed to be keeping something to yourself. Do you know why there has been attacks? Are you keeping something from Harry and I?" She was very close from hitting the hammer on the head so I stopped her.

"Hermione, You are my friend but my life isn't for everyone to know, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore I can assure you of that. More attacks will happen until we can find out who is doing this to people. Don't worry over me, You should be worrying over that poor first year or the others who will probably be attacked. That thing is after muggleborns, The thing is Hermione...What if.." I paused and then continued "What if it is Voldemort or a ancestor of him?" I said hushed. "That is stupid to even think! Harry took care of him, besides I don't think Voldemort was worried about children when he was killing a bunch of muggleborns. Is that what was worrying you?"Hermione asked _No,_ I wanted to say but I just nodded "Okay then, Lets look at this potion before the boys rise".

* * *

I sat down on the ground the potion that had been simmering for a good month now was just needing the last of the ingredients "Powered Bicorn horn is next."I told Hermione as the boy stood in the girls lavatory each on the opposite sides of the stalls. "They where saying how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again." Harry told us. "Again?You mean the Chamber has been opened before?"Hermione asked.

"Of course!"Ron said like it was the most oblivious thing " Don't you see, Lucius Malfoy opened it when he was in school and now sent Draco out to do it.", " I not to sure about that." I said handing Hermione the Leeches. "I agree with Isobel, We couldn't know until the polyjuice potion to know for sure."she said poring them in. "Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the girls lavatory!" Ron asked I snorted, I was going to enjoy this part very much "What? Don't you think we will get caught?"Ron exclaimed as Harry sat down beside me also interested in why Hermione and I picked the girls lavatory.

Hermione snorted "No nobody every comes in here.", "Why?" Ron asked I smirked "Moaning myrtle." both of us told him. We looked at each other and smirked "Who?" Ron said his face curled up in a very confused look. Harry's eyes widened "Moaning myrtle." I said pointing to the ghost that leaned out of the stall "Who's Moaning Myrtle?", "I'm Moaning myrtle!" Ron jumped as the ghost moved into his face. Then she narrowed her eyes on all of us as she moved to above the sinks "I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning myrtle!"she yelled as the started to scream as she flown through me and dived into the toilet causing water to rush up and onto the floor "She's a little sensitive." Hermione said I laughed so hard at Ron's face that I laided back on the floor just laughing.

""You think?"Ron said as he looked horrified at the ghost.

* * *

All of us second years where standing in the great hall that had a long strip of a table decorated by moons and stars that was styled in blue and bronze. He took my advice in showing his old school colors, unfortunately it was not his clothes that he was wearing. I was in the back until Lockheart came strutting in "Gather around! Gather around!" Lockheart stated as he walked up everyone pushed Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I closer than comfort to the table with Lockheart the great twat. "Can everyone see me, can everyone hear me?"He grinned and shot a wink at the group of Slytherine girls, I noticed a couple actually swooned at the twat.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm not feeling really excited at the moment, even if it was going to be something wonderful to learn. Dueling with magic, very exciting but with Lockheart teaching it. It was a nightmare."Exilant." He smiled and turned around making sure to run his eyes over everyone, "In light of the dark events of recent weeks Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to starts this little dueling club, To train you all up incase you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself has done countless occasions for full details see my full published works." He yanked the string on his gaudy cloak and threw it over a bunch of simpering Gryffindors.

A hufflepuff boy beside me had elbowed me a couple of times in excitement over him, "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape!" He held his hand out as Professor Snape walked up with a grim look on his face. Everyone was pushing to see the Professor, I smirked and didn't bother seeing the Professor, Malfoy caught my eye and he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards Professor Lockheart, I nodded slightly and my smirk widened. We both agreed over something... this was going to be good. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demastrasion, now I don't want any of you youngesters to worry you will still have your dear potions master when I get done with him. never fear."

I bit back a snort at how stupid that would be for Snape to fall to Lockheart! I watched as sourly Snape walked up and took his place, Lockheart pulled out his wand that looked overly large for him and they crossed wands over there chest and bowed. Turning away from each other I could see Snapes face which in that moment I knew why he had asked to help Professor Lockheart. He wanted to jinxes the git as much as I did, "One... two... three." Lockheart counted On the three Lockheart let out a grin and Professor Snape stated "_**Expelliamis!"** _and I watched with a smile as Lockheart was thrown across the dueling table. "Do you think he is alright!" Hermione asked Ron and I said "Who cares!" as the same time much to Hermione's distaste. "A exalent idea to show them that professor Snape!" Lockheart called as he unfortunately got up.

"But if you don't mind me saying that was a little oblivious." I raised an eyebrow at that, Lockheart doesn't want the other less oblivious ones that Professor Snape was able to do. "What you where going to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only to easy", "Perhaps it would be only prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape drawled cooly even after being mocked by Lockheart. Lockheart's grin dropped and Professor Snape sent a tense very fake smile that made my skin crawl. "Excitent suggestion Professor Snape! Erm.. Lets have a volunteer pair shall we!" He looked towards us and I shrunk behind the Hufflepuff boy, I did not want to go against Harry nor have to summon a snake to get Harry to speak Parsletongue. " Potter! Weasley! how about you!" He called Ron's eyes widened and Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with even the most simplest spells, We will be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box, May I suggest someone from my own house,!" Snape said causing Ron to halt on his way to the end of the table. Ron leaned over "Thats just not true"He whispered I bit my lip and laid my hand on his elbow since I was now standing behind Hermione "Sorry Ron, but it is." I replied. "Malfoy, Perhaps?"He stated opening his arms that where crossed looking at Lockheart like he had just thought it up "rubbish." Ron muttered. He then turned on his heels and pointed at Malfoy and then on the stage, Malfoy hopped up on to the stage and Lockheart paled "Good luck, Potter" Lockheart whispered as he passed Harry who I could tell was nervous.

"Wands at the ready!" Called Lockheart I grinned as Malfoy ask "Are you scared Potter?" and Harry replied "You wish.", "This is going to be ugly." I found myself muttering as they turned and walked "Wands at the ready!" Called Lockheart "Cast your charms to disarm your opponent, Only disarm we don't want any accidents here."he warned them holding up his own wand as if it would get his point across. If only he was more of a Professor than a clown than I might have felt it as a great threat. "One...Two" Lockheart counted than Malfoy called out a spell I have never heard of and Harry went flying "That dirty cheat." Hermione muttered I frowned unfortunately I knew that soon it wouldn't matter to bow or to count to three. Dueling in the really world was a lot more hinkie than this.

Not expecting Harry to get up Malfoy laid down his wand and was surprised when Harry shot back with a "Expeliamis!" Malfoy went flying and again landed on his but his leggs spread wide as he looked up at Professor Snape meekly. Snape pulled him up by his collar and pushed him forward, "I said disarm only!" Lockheart shouted I rolled my eyes at him, that was disarming in my opinion. "Serpensortia"Malfoy called as a snake flew from his wand and landed on the dueling table. My stomach curled and tightened as the snake looked at Harry.

"Don't move Potter I'll get rid of it for you." Stated Snape as he walked up Lockheart stopped him "Allow me professor Snape!" Lockheart said gallantly as he stepped in front of Harry and pointed his wand the snake hissed as he said a oblivious fake spell and the snake shot up in the air and flicked around and then landed hard on back on the table now more annoyed and agitated. I watched Harry's expression, His eyes widened and then narrowed he looked focused, I wanted to pull out my wand and fry the snake but then Harry started to speak and walk towards the snake. What came out of his mouth was slick and creepy sounding.

The look on my face had to be the same as everyone around me, the snake turned it beady eyes on the Hufflepuff boy who elbowed me. Harry sounded like he was trying to provoke the snake and I couldn't move, The sound was so...creepy it chilled me down to the bones "Evanesco" Snape said pointing the wand towards the Snake and it burt up. Harry blinked and then looked at Snape and then at us "What are you playing at! "The Hufflepuff boy stated loudly. Harry looked confused and then I remembered that he can't hear the hissing that he was producing.

* * *

Once Harry left with an excuse that his stomach hurt, Lockheart tried to get everyone to focus "Now we have a odd amount of students so one of you will have to face me or Professor Snape!" He announced I rolled my eyes knowing I would probably be stuck with Neville or Ron. I waited as everyone's name had been called and paired up and it was me and two other boys which got paired up together which left me alone, with no partner. "Bugger." I whispered as Lockheart turned to me "Ah Miss Wood, It seems as if you are the lucky girl."I didn't know if I was lucky or stupid for not leaving with Harry. Lockheart smiled and pulled me over to the table "Now lets put on a show shall we?"He asked "I don't know..." I said as he pulled me up as the students started to stop there duels to watch.

"Why don't you get a older student, they are lined up outside." Stated Snape giving me a looked "Besides from what I hear Miss Wood isn't able to preform a basic spell to save her own life." I narrowed my eyes, Lockheart seemed to give it a though than nodded "Who do you suggest?"He asked I looked down at my feet "Mr Flint."he said Ron stopped dueling with a hufflepuff and got sent half way across the room. "Why not!"Lockheart said grandly ignoring my pleading looks, Hermione sent a very large Slytherin girl in our year a jinx and turned to watch. I turned and standing in the door way was Flint, He smirked as he walked in and the rest of the older students walked in with him and stood in the edge of the room.

I saw Oliver giving Him and Snape dark looks"Ah Mr Flint, Shall you duel Miss Wood?"Lockheart asked I looked up at Flint and gave him a pleading look for him to say no. Unfortunately he instead gave me a grizzly grin "Sure." He replied as he pulled out his dark wand, I pulled out mine and we took our places. I was behind Snape and he was behind Lockheart, I steadied myself even if everyone was looking at us but nobody moved from their spots "As i have told everyone, Disarm only."Lockheart warned "Yes professor Of course." Flint said as he met me half way. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, He was so tall and burly that he casted a shadow over me. I tried to rise to my full height but it didn't do much.

His dark eyes ment mine, He grinned showing off his crooked teeth. We crossed our wand over our chests than down, finally taking our eyes off of each other we pivoted and walked four steps "One..Two"Lockheart was counting but all I could hear was my mind working out which spell to use to defend myself if Flint attacked first. "Three!" I looked down at his legs and before he could finish "Locomotor Mortis!"I called out as his leggs that where set apart jumped together sending him down but not before he could send a disarming spell that made me fly back and land harshly on my back, I coughed and I looked up at a smirking Professor Snape.

I heaved myself up and stood "Incarcerous!"Shouted Flint suddenly I was tighten up and on my stomach. I wiggled but the binds wouldn't let me go so I stayed "Well Wood, I think your done." Flint laughed as he stood in front of me, "Finite"I whispered and felt a warm brease and then the bindings loosened and I shot up and knocked Flint to the ground with a ram of my shoulder where I reached up and pulled out some of his hair. "Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted my anger getting the best of me and Flint pulled together like a board and hit the ground. I kept my hand balled into a fist keeping the hairs in place even when Lockheart coughed "Very..good Miss Wood, Next time no physical hitting, a Duel is only suppose to have magic.".

I snapped "What if you are actually fighting something Professor! Do you actually believe a person wanting to see your head on a shining platter with actually not cheat!"I must have shouted it because Snape gave me a very scathing look "Miss Wood fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape stated "I think you can leave Miss Wood." He added I glared at Lockheart and did what my Guardian said with no comment besides I needed to find a container for this hair.

* * *

I placed the hairs into one of my vails and tucked it into my box of potions, I should save some of the Polyjuice potion. I walked into the common room Hermione, Ron and Harry rushed in "You're a Parseltongue! Why did you tell us!" Ron shouted I smiled as I took Harry's side "I'm a what!"He asked confused "You can talk to Snakes Harry." Hermione said in a rush. "I know, i mean I accidently set a python on my cousin dudley once at the Zoo," Harry explained my smile fell "Once but so what I bet loads of people here can do it.".

Ron and I shook our heads "No they cain't." Hermione said "Its not a very common gift, Harry, This is bad. ", "Whats bad If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin..."Harry got cut off by Ron "Oh thats what you said to it." Ron said I found myself nodding with Ron "You where there?"Harry said "I heard you speaking Parseltounge, Snake language."Ron said "We all did." I added "I spoke another language, but I didn't realize it. How can I speak a different Language without knowing I can!"I wanted to reach out a touch Harry on the shoulder but he has been very erratic.

"I don't know Harry but it sounded like you where egging the snake on or something. Harry Listen to me there is a reason why the symbol of Slytherin is a serpent, Salazar Slytherin was a parceltongue. He could talk to snakes too" Hermione explained to poor Harry. "Exactly, Now the whole school is going to think you are his great great grandson or something!" Ron said "But I'm not!" Harry snapped than he frowned "It can't be". "He lived thousand of years ago for all we know you could be" Hermione said the question was now formed if Harry was a decedent of Salazar Slytherin.

With that hanging in the air we all parted ways, Actually just me. I had Ancient ruins and then to write a two inch report about the goblin wars. It was boring and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

The class was boring and uneventful but the person who stopped me made me want to actually fight him...again. "Flint please tell me you have a good reason for stopping me." I said Flint nodded "You need to stay away from Potter, Another student was found petrified and he was at the scene touching that hufflepuff." was it just me or did Flint find out more than I did about my own friend. "Which one?"I asked flint narrowed his eyes on me "Hufflepuffs look the same but I do know it was the same one Potter tried to send the snake after." my eyes must have gotten big because Flint nodded "Stay away from him, I don't want to see you get hurt." He then walked off after saying something totally sweet "I'm the only one who can do that." He called I frowned go figure he would muck it up.

I snapped out of watching Flint walk down the hall to hurry my way to the common room to see if Harry and Ron would be around and to see what had really happened to Justin.


	40. Forty

At breakfast I walked into the Great Hall to see everyone sitting as far as they could from Harry, Ron and Hermione. I went to sit next to Harry but Dean grabbed my hand surprising me and pulled me next to him and Seamus who looked wary at Harry. I was surprised by Dean's reaction to me going even near Harry that I sat down and twist around. Percy was sitting a couple of seats away and he nodded sharply and went back to eating, I narrowed my eyes on the both of them and then at Percy who was ignoring me with great stress on the eating, He almost looked like his brothers.

"What's this about?"I asked Dean ignoring Seamus who was a tad annoying to me and I was still a little sore about him running away from the Cornish Pixies, Of course now that I think about it so did Dean. " Percy told us that we need to keep you from 'Arry?" Seamus drawled his thick Irish accent made me narrow my eyes on Percy again "Did he!" I said rather loudly making the two boys blush "Than he should know that I am not a dog!" I stated grabbing a slice of toast and stood not wanting to eat anymore. I pulled out my wand and while walking my way out of the Great Hall and passing Percy I stated "Aguamenti!".

Not hearing Percy's yelling at me I turned the corner to walk my way back to the common room to try to get some of Flints robes and Prefects badge and pack for tomorrow's journey to the Pucey. Angelina was talking with a girl who looked faintly familiar, When she saw me she quickly broke the conversation and came up to me "Isobel." She said I stopped and raised my eyebrow "Oliver...explained some things to me and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. My mum still wants to meet you and I would love for you to come to my house this winter break." Her dark eyes where reflecting how sorry she was but I was still hurt and didn't want be around her trying to act like it never happen.

It did and I wanted her to hurt just as much as me, "I have other plans." I said as I walked passed her and left her standing there staring at the ground. As I have said many time's since my summer around Malfoy manor, I hang out with Slytherins too much. When I reached my room I started to pack up my trunk and then I looked at my trunk was already packed with a note saying '_I sorry_' In very bad handwriting, I opened my trunk to see all of my socks neatly folded thats when I realized that it was Dobby who did it. My heart warmed slightly and I found it hard to be still mad with the sweet house elf, I do hope that Harry will free him.

Since I already had everything done I then realized I had to get Flint's uniform and get my hands on a Slytherin Prefects badge, Maybe I could attempt to transfigure a perfects badge? I didn't know if I could. I ended up in front of a familiar door and knocked and two smiling face's opened the door "Yessss?" They asked I smiled "I need your help with something." I said noticing that in a few minutes I would have to meet Hermione at dinner. "What may the honorable.."

"And beautiful Ike need from us?" I rolled my eyes trying to ignore my burning face, Smoke was tinting the room and I could smell the smell of gunpowder. "Working on something new?"I asked Fred nodded "You now us always prepared." George said holding up a small vail filled with a dark looking liquid "Highly explosive." Fred said "Just incase that thing comes in here." I frowned and shook my head "Only you two." I muttered "I need to borrow the Map." I said

Fred pulled out the map and handed it to me "You will give it back right Ike?" Fred asked I rolled my eyes "Of course!" I said loudly as I reached up and kissed his and George's cheek "I love you both!" I said happily "Also I need your help tonight, I have to get into the Slytherin dorms but you know how to keep Flint busy when he wakes up." I said Fred and George frowned "Whats in it for us?" Fred asked, "Wait Fred." George said as he took his brother by the shoulder and turned him around I frowned and waited and waited then they finally turned back around.

"We will do it for one thing.." I frowned "You to pour water on Percy again! It was funny to see his ears steam!" Fred said happily I nodded "Was my water hot?"I asked George nodded "First it was hot than it swiftly turned to cold, hilarious! Ike!" They where laughing but I was worried over Percy's face. "Thank you both, Now I have to go."I said kissing them on the cheek before running out of there rooms.

* * *

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" I whispered as I pointed my wand towards the crease and again I was amazed with the letters that appeared and I smiled proudly and read the wonderful creation of Moony, Wormtail, Patfoot, and Prongs. "Wonderful." I said softly as I opened the map and scanned the area but I couldn't find what I needed, I could see Ron and Harry heading towards the Great Hall. I frowned and looked up and around the empty hall, suddenly I felt a tingle and I looked down and then Map and changed to a simple question _'Where do you seek?'_. "Wear they clean the clothes." I said suddenly a line appeared leading me to where I had to go.

Not Questioning the map created by one of my friends father and God father I quickly raced up two sets of stairs and into a hall I never seen before. Then I reached the door that had a bunch of low set wards up. I didn't quite know how to get in but I raised my wand and could feel the wards flared up stronger, I lowered my wand and they weakened. So my wand wasn't a option unless.. I noticed a pear and then I realized where it led me, I was glad that I was not wearing my uniform but only my black cloak. I reached up and tickled the pear that giggled and it moved away from the door and I walked in looking around the kitchens.

There was chairs near the corner and a rather large looking stove was cooking for or five pots of tonight's dinner, I pointed my wand at myself and before the House-elves could see me "_Chameleonos_.". A house elf walked out and looked around as I bended into the wall "Miss? Mister?" asked the house elf in a small voice, I shook my head and waited till the small creature turned around and I fallowed it into the back where tons of things where happening. Everything was swarming around the back kitchens, Things where cooking themselves and it looked like Mrs Weasleys house on crack. I ducked as a spice rack raced past me and to the other side of the lined up stoves.

"I need help with clothes." Shouted a very tallish looking house-elf who was soaked from head to toe. I fallowed him into the washrooms and suddenly I realized why the poor creature needed help, A very large washing tub sat with multiple scrub boards. I couldn't imagine doing my laundry by hand so I knew I was getting at least a washer machine and Dryer, I smiled to myself at how even though I lived with very against muggle teacher. Professor Snape had a washer and dryer that I would sometimes use. "Please polish the badges!" Stated the large house-elf to a rather small one who started to polish the badges. I quickly walked over ducking occasionally for flying soap or sheets when I reached the small house-elf I leaned over and looked at the badges and they where all color correlated around the house colors, I found the Slytherin badges.

The house-elf leaned over to get something and I swiped one of the Slytherin Badges, I stuck it in one of my pants pockets. I then I walked out of the kitchens feeling the rush of doing something bad. "_Mischief managed._"

* * *

"Here is the map." I said handing Fred the Map "Why are you knocking out Flint anyways?" He asked "To steal his clothes."I replied cooly as I placed it with the other stuff "Why!" Lee said from his bed "I wouldn't want the troll stank." George said from his bed, Fred nodded "I smelt him once after a game, Ew." He said waving his hand in front of his nose "You two don't smell like roses" I said as I went to walk out of the door "We will do our job but where are you going to stick him?" They asked "In the cabinet next to the Great Hall." I said "You'll hear him I'm sure."

* * *

Dinner was great, I ate light as Hermione sat down and handed me my potion "This should work." She said "Of course it will, you did fallow the directions right?"I asked She nodded "I just don't know, I've never played with a potion before." I knew Hermione hated to fail so I smiled "Its okay 'mione I am more than sure it will work and if not than I brought this."I said holding up one of my personal potions "Is that Draught of the living dead?" Hermione asked I nodded "Worked on it last summer." I said as I tucked it back with the other one "Lets hope mine works then." Hermione said as she stood up and went to Harry and Ron who where watching Hermione and I.

I stood and walked out of the great hall purposely giving Harry and Ron a hug while I walked out, I turned down the hall and only had to wait for a moment for Flint come walking up "What was that!"He asked narrowing his dark eyes at me "What was what?"I asked playing dumb "You hugging them" He said flatly he crossed his arms "Oh." I said frowning as I stuffed my hands in my pockets of my hoodie "I just don't see the big deal, I am half blood you know." I said Flint narrowed his eyes at me. In the pocket of my hoodie I had a cloth and was poring a little of the altered Sleeping draught into the cloth "You don't see the big deal." He growled.

As per-usual he took a step closer to me and I backed up into the cabinet doors, He was covering me with his shadow "Flint back off." I said as I tried to look brave but even if what I was doing was an act to get him to come closer he still made me nervous. He placed his hands on either side of my head "Harry isn't the heir of Slytherin." I said he narrowed his eyes on me and shook his head "That thing fallows him!" He shouted "How can you be so stupid!" He said looking at the ground. I took that chance and cupped the cloth in my hand and touched his neck and then moved it to his cheek.

"Are you okay?"I asked as he started to wobble then he rocked into me and was out cold asleep"Well it worked." I whispered as I opened the door next to him and let him roll off of me and into the cabinet. I made sure nobody was around and I started to strip him of his shirt and vest, that was easy but then once I had him bare chest I realized that I might have a guy who goes commando. My hands shook and I felt like a pervert as I unbuckled his belt, "I can't do this!" I said to myself as I looked around his waist to see if he wore boxers and I couldn't see any elastic "Oh merlin." I said to myself.

"I think she is a nutter if you think about it!" I squeaked and dove into the cabinet on top of Flint and slammed the door shut "Did you hear that!", "Terry I think your crazy." I relaxed as I heart the two leave the area but i was still worried about it. I went to place my head down when I touched a bare chest with my forehead I jumped and blushed I realized that I was laying on top of a barely dressed Marcus Flint. "i have to do this." I said to myself as I opened the door again and unbuttoned Flints pants "I never thought when Dumbledore said protect Harry it meant stripping a guy." I said as I unzipped his pants without looking I pushed his pants down and took off his shoes. I couldn't help but peek at Flint who wore boxers but must have pushed them down lower when I shoved him into the cabinet.

I picked up his shoes, shirt, pants, and tie I already had the badge so I took the one he had on the shirt and I pinned it to his boxers. I smiled and kissed his forehead because he looked at such peace with everything and he looked actually less brooding when he was sleeping. I closed the doors and placed a ward that would allow only Fred, George or Lee to open the door.

* * *

"Who's clothes are those!" Ron said as I stepped out dressed in Flints clothes, I literally looked like I was swimming in fabric. "Did you remember the hairs, they aren't any animal hairs are they?" Hermione asked I nodded and held up a few more that I plucked from Flint. I didn't know why but I felt as if I should keep the other hairs that I plucked from him, "Did you remember to bring human hair?"I asked She nodded "I plucked these from a rather ugly Slytherine girls robes." she said her small nose curling in disgust. "We got Crabbe and Goyles." Said Harry "Alright Isobel?" Hermione asked "Flint." I said "But your voice?"Hermione said "I know but he doesn't talk much" I said Ron nodded "More of the physical type."He joked.

I helped Hermione poor out some of the Polyjuice potion that was like cottage cheese except it smelt rotten. "Add the hairs, and..."Hermione was loss for words as the smell of her hit her nose "Ugh essence of crabbe." Ron groaned "Bottoms up." I said as I added Flint's hairs and chugged as much of it as I could back but soon I dropped the cup and it crashed to the ground "I am going to be sick"I said as I raced past Harry, Hermione and Ron had already raced into a stall, I lifted up the lid and knelt down. I was waiting for me to puke but it never happen but I was filling up the robes that I had taken from Flint.

My hands bubbled and I felt stretched as I grew taller and then wider, I opened my eyes and looked down at my reflection and I saw "Oh holy mother of god."I said as I shot up and went to the mirror. I looked exactly like Flint even the scar he had on his eyebrow slightly. "Wicked." I said as I turned and looked down at Harry "Harry, bloody hell!" asked Ron who walked out shorted and fatter, looking exactly like Crabbe "We still sound like ourselves." Harry said frowning "Well I can't change that." I said "Well I can." Said Ron in a very Crabbe like voice I giggled and smiled which made Ron frown "Thats scary looking, Flint doesn't smile." He said. I nodded and scowled "Thats more like it." Harry said "Go on without me!" Hermione shouted I frowned and walked over to her stall "Do you need us to stay?"I asked her "Just go, you need to find out who it is." She said I looked at Harry and Ron who frowned and nodded "Okay 'mione.".

* * *

We walked down the hall and I was able to get us to the dungeons but I frowned "I can't figure out which way is which.." I said as I looked down at them "What are you three doing out of bed!" I tensed as I turned around and scowled at Percy who glared at me. It was weird to get such a nasty look I grabbed them both by the scruff of there jackets and I found it almost easy to lift them up and throw them but I reframed but I did have to be aware of how hard I was lifting "I'll take care of them Weasel." I sneered in the best deep voice I could muster.

Percy narrowed his eyes on me "Listen here Flint, stay away from Isobel. I don't care how much you like her just stay away from her, She doesn't need someone of your status." He scoffed " Its better than yours traitor. You two go, Weasel and I have to talk." I stated throwing Ron and Harry towards the Slytherin dorms. I walked up to Percy and knew now what it was like to be taller and very much stronger "Listen here Weasel, Wood is safe from me." I stated turning on my heels and walking off.

I tried to find Ron and Harry but I couldn't so I pretended to act like I was on patrols which I almost knocked into someone "Marcus, Whats wrong with you?" Asked Adrian, _Oh crap oh crapp oh crapp_, I thought as I shoved him away "Watch where you are going Adrian." I snapped Adrian raised an eyebrow "Did you strain your voice again? You should girlish." He said I glared at him, He raised his hands "Okay okay!" He said smiling than he frowned "My mother is too excited about Isobel coming over, She is already practically planing grandkids." I raised an eyebrow "I know, I don't like her like that, I keep telling mom but she isn't budging on the idea.", "Of course." I said as Adrian walked towards where I hoped to be the common room.

"Have you gotten over that Gryffindor touching Her?" I hid my shock well because Adrian looked at me and laugh "Guess not.". "That Weasel told me to stay away from her." Adrian halted, His eyes wide and a mocking surprised face he held on his face "Did you kill him?" I shook my head "You really are sick." Adrian laughed "Even if I don't really like the witch like that I still would have at least roughen up the git.". It felt weird to be on the other end of the a coversation that I shouldn't be even hearing I felt weird and I crossed my arms over my chest and I felt breast. My eyes widened and I turned my back to Adrian "I have to continued my patrols." I stated walking as fast as I could away from him, I turned the corner and ran into Ron and Harry, Rons red hair was popping out and Harry's scar was their "Lets hurry." I said not noticing the real Flint walking by.

He halted in his tracks as he saw three people walk by, One looked like Malfoys groupies who looked odd with glasses and red hair, the other looked like him with...breasts.


	41. Forty One

Hermione was in the hospital wing going through treatments for a misshape with the Polyjuice potion, apparently the hairs weren't human but from the Slytherin girls cat. I walked down the hall and met Harry near the abandoned girls bathrooms walking out and in his hand was the diary "Whats that?"I asked Harry shrugged "Its empty but its signed to Tom Morvolo Riddle." Ron said walking out paler than normal "Did you and Myrtle have a nice chat again, I could hear her from the end of the hall." I said laughing slightly as Ron turned red.

"No! That ghost is insane." He said I couldn't keep my eyes away from the diary "Have you tried a revealing spell?"I asked Harry shook his head "I just got it, Someone threw it at myrtle." I gave him a smirk "As I said I heard, Good point system she has going too." I said "My question is why someone would throw a book in the first place." Ron rolled his eyes "Isobel not all people like books as much as you." He snorted "No, I mean if it was from the library someone would be walking around with one of Madame Pince's jinx's on their forehead. It must be a personal book but I don't believe anyone has that name." I said

Ron frowned "Its sounds familiar." He said "Or I could be still in shock from being yelled at. Shes worser than mum. " I nodded as I took the book from Harry and flipped threw the papers "Its old." I said inhaling a distinct old book smell, "The weird part is that this book wasn't damaged at all." I said as I realized the pages where dry but the floors where practically sloshing. "Why don't we wait until after the holidays to figure out what's in that book, knowing you Isobel you will stay for days trying to get the book to reveal the pages." Ron said I blinked a few times and nodded really all I wanted to do to this book was to kill it. This book held the most evilest thing of all time, and I wanted to kill the book more than anything else in this world or the next.

Also I hated Lucius Malfoy with a flaming passion but I will get him that's for sure especially when he ends up in Azkaban with the rest of the Death eaters being watched over by lovely Dementors. "You're right, I have to get going." I said handing the book back to Harry and shrugging "Well you two stay warm and out of trouble, I already said bye to the rest of 'em." I said hugging the boys and walking away. I was half way out of the school when I saw a familiar shade of red ducked underneath one of the trees "Hey Ginny." I said as I looked down at her, She jumped and looked up at me for a split second she looked terrified of me.

"Oh Isobel." She said "What did you think I was a monster?"I asked then moved on "I wanted to tell you to have a Merry Christmas." She nodded "You too." She said softly "Are you alright?"I asked as I watched her hands shake to reach out and touch one of her school books "Just regretting something I did. I lost something important to me." She said in a jumbled way that didn't make a lot of sense "Gin, Don't worry about it. Its probably happier where its at." I said she looked up and narrowed her eyes at me "Do you know who has it!"she shouted I took a step back surprised "No."I said shocked by how consumed she was with that dairy.

"Liar!" She hissed "Wood!" I turned and Ginny did too, I was relieved to find it to be Pucey even if it felt a bit awkward since last night. I almost wish I could get out of it but Hermione hacking up fur balls and having a tail isn't exactly life threatening. I gave Ginny a fleeting glance before high tailing it away from her and to Pucey who took my arm "It looked like you where in a bit of trouble." He said I nodded "I don't know why though.."I said as I let him pull me around the school. I saw Oliver before Pucey did and I yanked my arm from his grip "Don't bother Isobel." Said Oliver who came up and narrowed his eyes on Pucey. "Wood." Pucey stated his eyes darkened slightly and his hand moved to my back.

"Listen I don't particularly like this situation, but don't you dare hurt her." Oliver said "I would never." Pucey said like it insulted him which knowing him it really did. I looked at Oliver and he held up his hands "I will be on the train if you need me." He said "Personally if you two want to keep your trip a secret then Isobel should stay with me on the train ride." Pucey looked down at me I frowned "Oliver I don't think that is necessary I will be fine."I said to my brother who looked annoyed over having me leave for the winter vacation but I made a promise to Pucey and I had to keep it.

"I will see you as soon as I am back with the rest of 'em." I said with a smile "Besides you are going to see that recruiter for Puddlemore, You should be excited not worrying over your little sister.". He nodded and his look softened for a moment as we had a unspoken moment "I wanted you there." He said I felt the weird pain in my heart as I nodded "I did too." I said knowing I would never get that chance again. Pucey gave me a wary look and he touched my shoulder making Oliver's face harden again "I will see you soon, Promise to write everyday. If something should go wrong..." I held up my hand "I have a wand and I know for sure how to use it besides the fact I do know a few 'muggle' moves." I said Oliver relaxed "Watch out for..him." Oliver whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I hugged him back and nodded against his large chest, My stalker was a problem I didn't think about until now.

"Come on Adrian we have to go." I said as I took his hand and pulled him to the train that was buzzing with excited and relieved students "I'm not keeping you from a family thing am I?"He asked I shook my head but wouldn't say more as Flint pulled us into the compartment I placed my bag above the seats and then I heard a obnoxious voice "What is she doing here?" I turned around to see Pansy Parkinson sitting across from where I was suppose to sit beside a girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eye but a stern look over came the girls face.

"I want her to be." Pucey stated as he pushed me to sit in between a rather tall blond boy with glasses and a book rested in his hands, he looked up from his book to give me a rather cold look. Flint moved a little and I sat down I was in the middle of them and Adrian took the seat next to Zabini who I didn't look at. I knew what he was doing I could feel it, The awkwardness was so thick I almost was about to tell Flint that I would just stay at my house and travel back and forth to the Puceys "Hi, I am Daphne." said the brunet I took her hand "Isobel." She smiled "Oh I know." she said "Who you are, those boys talk about you like crazy."she said looking at Flint and Pucey who grinned.

"Daphne." Flint growled She rolled her eyes "Oh hush Marcus, Let me correct myself shall I!" She said dramatically waving her hands "Adrian talks about the usual Adrian things but Marcus just goes on and on about how Potter is a danger to you because of that silly rumor that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." This Slytherin girl was weird and was at least acting nice to me, She faced Flint and smiled "Was that better?"She asked. "Not really." Flint said I could swear that he had a light blush on his cheeks. Maybe it was just the light Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered something "Care to say that louder pansy?" Flint asked his voice was tinted with something dark and it made me shiver "Cold?" I turned my head to face the blond Slytherin his voice was incredibly deep for a boy in my year "Sorta." I lied.

It was too embarrassing to admit that Flint creeped me out, I was the one who hunted him down and caused a fight with him. I felt a slight burn to my face as I remembered last night, I peeked at Flint who looked the same since before maybe more refreshed looking, of course the sleeping Draught tended to do that. I jumped as I felt something go over my shoulders, The blond slytherin was placing his cloak over my shoulder. I didn't even know he would do anything, I just though he asked "thanks." I said as I pulled it close and caught a sent of a cologne my father would wear.

How odd? "Wood, How does the mudblood fancy being a cat? Enjoying hacking up furballs." Malfoy asked as he took a place next to Pansy who placed a possessive hand on his knee. He leaned down a kissed her cheek, I smirked as the comeback hit my mind "None of your business Malfoy, I could ask you if you fancy being a slimy git but we all know the answer to that one." I hit back. His cheeks started to turn a slight red at least I didn't bring up his groin injuries. "Watch you mouth!" Pansy said she looked like a angry pug. What surprised me was everyone had smirks or smiles on their faces "Pansy, Let her talk even you know that what she said is true." Zabini spoke up from his place beside Pucey.

I turned to loook at him than quickly looked away as I felt the same cold blooming in my stomach, I still didn't know why Blaise Zabini made me nervous. "Blaise!" Shrieked Pansy "Don't be surprised." He answered her "Isobel is it true." Daphne asked once Pansy's fit faded "What's true?"I asked confused, She shouldn't know anything about the time I spent with the Slytherin players but by now me hanging out with Slytherins shouldn't matter too much anymore even if nobody who was a Gryffindor was aware.

Maybe it was true that Gryffindor's where slow, especially if Luna was able to figure it out and she was a firstie. What did that say about me? I didn't want to answer that question I had asked myself "Did you really take down Professor Snape's statue?" She asked I nodded "You couldn't have." Pansy said "I did, pure dumb luck and a nice reductor curse." I said shrugging "Not a big deal.", "Except you could have died." Flint growled I rolled my eyes "Tomato, Tamata.". Everyone looked at me weird I sighed "In some places they pronounce words different like Wash, Warsh, Tomato and Tamata" I explained.

"Oh." Daphne said looking at the tall blond Slytherin boy "Did you know that Theo?" She asked so that boy was Theodore Nott. "Yes, Comon sense." He said blankly he wasn't much for words I guess. He was smart but didn't get the highest marks in class because he never spoke up, Daphne rolled her eyes but didn't say anything back. It was quiet for hours and It felt odd to be without Fred or George beside me allowing me to sleep. I guess my body didn't know that because I was so tired I shifted and sighed then I decided to do something I haven't don't in years now.

I stood and pulled out a tattered notebook and a pencil, Which was like a foreign object to a bunch of purebloods who where in there own worlds thank merlin or I believe I would have heard about it. I flipped a couple of pages and then started to write, I smiled as I felt like I was whole again even if it wasn't what I use to write. It was about a girl who was fearful over being taken to the far away lands that didn't like who she was but they wanted her to stay at the land for a couple of weeks. Close to my situation, I turned the page and then I started to write down how to make the altered sleeping Draught that I had gotten Hermione to make. "What's that?" I looked up to Nott looking down at my page "Nothen." I said closing the notebook.

Nott narrowed his eyes slightly "Thats for a sleeping draught." He stated blankly, Actually everything that Nott said was so unemotional which was a little uncomfortable "Yes it is, I altered it so it would absorb through the skin instead of being taken internally." I said slightly surprised that he was interested Pucey groaned "Don't start you too! I wouldn't get him started about altering potions and all that rubbish." I frowned "Why Adrian?"I asked looking at Nott than Pucey who looked exasperated "He believes that I can not shut up about potions." Nott replied Pucey nodded "Never shuts up." He mouthed I laughed "I hardly dought that it would bother me, I enjoy potions." I said looking now at Nott who raised an eyebrow.

"I heard... Professor Snape told me you could help students." I nodded I wasn't sure if it was a question or what. "Rare for him." I shrugged "I am sure she is the best since she does live with Snape." my head shot up and I glared at Pucey who held his hands up "Its not like its a surprise especially how you act." I opened my mouth to retort when Flint said "Adrian, Not everyone knows.". I closed my mouth and look down, than I stood "I..." I looked around the room and I shook my head "I'll be back." I left the room full of Slytherins to get a breath of fresh air or at least leaving the room. I wasn't ashamed of having Professor Snape as a guardian, He is a hero.

This wasn't like teaching the team plays for the quidditch, This was hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins like we are suppose to be chummy or something. "Maybe I should have told Oliver yes." I said to myself as I rubbed my neck and looked out the window. "Hello Isobel." I didn't turn around "Hey Luna." I said she stood beside me her head cocked to the side as she looked out the window of the path to the compartment "Pretty day, I believe it will be a good Christmas." She sighed "I'm not to sure." I said frowning "Christmas isn't meant to be a unhappy time, actually it makes people who are usually unpleasant be very nice." Luna was a person I wasn't quiet sure was a optimist or a pessimist.

"I'm not sure if I can spend a week surrounded by people who hate me." I frowned "Well at least two don't.", Luna placed a hand on my shoulder I looked at her and watched as she smiled "Isobel I am sure you spending time with Slytherins won't be too bad, Different yes but you have done it before." She said I shook my head "This is different.." She cut me off "No its not, You have spent time with them even if you had a purpose to it and this time you have none. You sometimes can't choose your friends but they're there for a reason.". I smiled "Luna why are you always around when I need someone to clear my head?"I asked her wanting to know.

She shrugged "I fallowed the Nixie's. They like your hair.", "Thank you Luna, Have a wonderful Christmas." I paused as I turned around "Could I owl you?" I asked her she nodded "I would enjoy it." she said rocking back and forth "Well I'm off to find the trolly." I watched her walk off and I sighed and walked back to the compartment, I slid open the door and held up a bag of every flavor bean. "Candy." I said as I took my seat back "Has the trolly lady came by yet!"asked Daphne upset like she had missed the best thing in the world.

"No." I said "I just walked over to where she was stopped at.", "She's addicted to any sweets." Pucey said grinning at Daphne who stuck out her tongue at Pucey and turned her attention to me "Its okay that your living with Snape and all, I mean I understand why you wouldn't want some people to know." She said I looked around and noticed that Malfoy and Parkinson was gone. "You don't want to know." Nott said softly as if he knew my question. "Thanks, I guess i'm not use to having people around me who are okay with it." I said shaking my head if the twins or Harry found out or dear Merlin Ron.

Daphne shrugged "Adrian who is staying at your house anyways?"She asked him, Pucey frowned "Isobel."He said I blushed a little as I nodded "Ah, Owl me if he becomes a problem or Marcus. We are the only one's who beat some sense into him, Theo and Blaise are too good to get there hands dirty." She said smirking like a Slytherin. They didn't bother to reply to her statement "Oh I am sure I can handle him." I said smirking Pucey smirked back and winked "You can handle me anytime." I rolled my eyes and shook my head and leaned back enjoying the rocking motion of the train.

* * *

I must have fell asleep my neck was stiff but I was slightly more warmer than normal and I moved my arm and something rocked I opened my eyes and found myself asleep on Flints shoulder and Nott was asleep his book was on my arm and I twisted so it didn't hit the ground. I couldn't help but snuggle closer and a arm wrapped around my shoulders "She looks cute when her mouth is shut and her eyes are closed." Remarked Zabini "Yah." Daphne yawned "But you got to admit she is awfully pretty.".

I didn't hear the rest as I dozed off.

* * *

"Isobel." I jolted awake almost knocking into Pucey who smirked "Its time to leave and you have to let Marcus up." I stood up quickly as I realized how sprawled out I was on top of flint who glared at me or Pucey I didn't know. "Sorry." I said as I reached for my bag but Nott already grabbed it and handed it to me "Thanks." I told him. He nodded and looked at Pucey "I will see you."He said to Pucey and walked away. Nott was a very curious person probably because over all of the characters of Harry Potter I had never even tried to find out more about him.

I knew him of course but I never found him interesting until now. I guess I will get the chance "Come on Wood." stated Flint pressing his hand in the small of my back as I reached a familiar looking people "Hello Lord and Lady Pucey." I said smiling brightly, Lady Pucey pulled me into a hug and then her son and the Flint who looked annoyed "You three look in well heath." She observed "You have been making sure Isobel isn't around that Potter boy right?" She asked the boys who nodded "What?"I asked Flint shook his head "That boy is nothing but trouble don't worry Isobel, Marcus and my boy wouldn't let him hurt you." She tutted.

Lord Pucey clear his throat "Shall we go home?"He asked Lady Pucey turned "Of course."

...


	42. Forty Two

I didn't know if there was a prettier place than this snow coated the grounds and everything looked shiny and new even if I knew that the Manor was old as at least Lord Pucey age. Adrian kept a arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the gate and then threw them "Protective enchantments." Lord Pucey stated as the gate resealed itself in a wisp of smoke. I shivered as it made me remember something in the back of my mind, some where I read that. "How did you enjoy school Isobel?" asked Lady Pucey as we stepped into a rather smallish parlor not as big as the Malfoys but just right. "It is going okay, Lockheart is a dunce though." I said Lord Pucey nodded "About as useless as a lump of dirty laundry." I smiled.

Lady Pucey shook her head "Mr Lockheart is very dashing though." I shook my head "Cheese smile with too fake hair and teeth. He even asked my opinion in fashion." I scoffed. Lady Pucey nodded "He should have after that wonderful Summer party." Of course she would say that. "Adrian dear, show Isobel to her room." Adrian nodded and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and watched Lady Pucey's face brighten like a live wire.

* * *

"Its been in our generations for years, This house was built in the 1800s.", I nodded "So its slightly older than Malfoys." I said He nodded and stopped in front of a kind looking woman with a rather aristocratic man "My Great Great Grandfather and Grandmother." He said I smiled at them and nodded the woman smiled back and nodded but the man frowned "Well" I said turning around in the hall at the decor I couldn't decided if Lady Pucey was bored or enjoyed decorating I would think the later option. I smiled and knocked into Adrian who knocked back into me, it was weird for me to feel so comfortable around a Slytherin. I think in a way I might have been better off surrounded by Slytherin boys who where a lot less annoying than Gryffindor boys who where always loud and never had any manners what so ever.

Then It wouldn't have been able to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron and I would miss my late night hunts or sneaking into the kitchens with the twins and Lee who was a funny bloke once you got past his undying love for quidditch. _Did Dumbledore know that I might should have been placed in Slytherin and gotten the hat to place me in Gryffindor instead just because I was supposed to help Harry!_ I brushed that evil question away in my mind, I was just as loud, Brave and Loyal than any Gryffindor and the hat placed me in that house for a reason. "If you think any harder you might break." I looked up wide eyed I hadn't realized that I was standing in front of a door that was being held opened by Adrian for a while now "Oh." I said as I stepped through the door.

"This is where you will be staying." Adrian said everything was bright and decorated walls with cream with a soft peachy tones, The floors and base boards where done in rosewood. The furniture was in rosewood as well except for a white vanity that looked to be quiet old with fancy combs and brushes it even had a bowl to freshen up with or as Isobel could remember her grandma saying 'To take whore baths'. Adrian sat on the small couch as I walked around the bedroom that was so large compared to my small room in Snapes house. When I reached the bed my eyes widened as I took in a rather large bed with a canopy with sheer cream blinds that seemed to make the bed look very comfortable.

"Is this to your liking? I told mum it might be to.. girlie." Adrian said as he stood up from the couch on the far wall that to get too you had to step up and it was slight different feel to the area over there, It had a desk and a door that lead to what seemed as a bathroom. "Are you kidding! This is more than what I could every dream of having." I said not realizing how I had just put down my lack of money. "You could later on in life. Especially if you do what mum wants for you to do." Adrian said running a hand threw his hair. I hadn't heard him every say 'mum' before it has always been mother so I realized he was just as comfortable to be home as I was to be here.

I snorted "Like that will happen." I said rolling my eyes, "Where is my trunk?"I asked suddenly as I realized I didn't have my trunk. I felt a slight panic in my throat build, It had my potion and the book I was going to read over for Professor Snape! "Everything is out your clothes and such." Adrian said "What about my books or.." I halted as I realized my voice sounded strained and panicked Adrian stood and walked over to a door and opened it "Our House-elves always hide trunks here." He said revealing my trunk. I walked swiftly over to it and yanked it open and found my small chest. I lifted it up and placed it beside me than I looked under my school books and found the one I was looking for.

Letting out and sigh I kissed the cover and placed it on the other side of me before turning around and placing my right hand over the engraved Lion with a snake wrapping around it I smiled at the sliver ring with the small emerald and mutter "The great escape." I could feel the lock unlocking and I lifted it up and looked at all of the potions on the top cover. "You would have a stock." I jumped as Adrian knelt down picking up my book and looking over the cover than over at my small rack of four or five different Potions. "Isobel." He said narrowing his green eyes at me. I ran a hand threw my loose hair "You remember when I told you that Professor Snape had me making extra potions?"I asked He nodded, unlike a Gryffindor who would just jump at me and yell in conclusions that weren't the right ones, he stayed silent.

"These are the potions I made some recently since I started to help that Hufflepuff, Draught of the Living Dead, Calming Draught, and a Befuddlement Draught." I said pointing to the three I started out with. "Professor Snape brought me that book because he wants for me to help him in making a couple potions he has been trying to alter. Advance Potions work nothing that some seventh year book has... He knew I liked his personal copy so be brought me mine in Kockturn Alley." I said taking the book that had been banded from Flourish and Blotts for being to dark oriented book. Adrian's jaw clenched and I was glad I had taken my book back, while I knew Percy wouldn't harm my book, Adrian was a totally different story.

"Gryffindor aren't suppose to meddle in Dark arts." He finally said "I am not meddling in Dark arts! Just because I read books with that topic it isn't to do those gruesome spells but to learn. Defense Professor and Aurors have been known to have a few books on this subject because they must know what they are up against." I defended "So you want to be a Auror or a teacher in Defense of the Dark arts?"He asked when I didn't answer he shook his head "This is rather like finding a bogart in a closet" He said I bit my lip and looked at the book "No its not." I said "Yes, It is.. I actually thought that you where a typical Gryffindor but now I wonder, Salazar be damned, that you weren't placed into Slytherin.".

I wondered that too just a few minutes ago, "I am brave, Loyal, and fearfully protective over who I love." I said proudly "and a ego to match, You forget that I am those things too just cunning about it." He said than he sighed "I just didn't expect you of all people to read this sort of books." He said I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head into his neck "You aren't going to bite me are you?"He asked jokingly as he pulled me closer and kissed my head "Nobody knows except you and Percy." I said Adrian snorted "How odd." He remarked "The Weasel was okay with you have been reading the dark art books?" He asked I shook my head "He was more concerned that I was asked to help Snape." I said. "Figures, I will keep it to myself. It would make my father even more happy to have you as a daughter in law." I paled as I pulled away slightly "What!" I asked Pucey raised an eyebrow and my pale turned into a blush "Oh." I said.

Adrian gave me a charming grin and waggled an eyebrow in a very way that I would expect more from Seamus than Adrian "Shall I let you know the position you are in makes me think of kissing you?"He told me. Confused I then realized I was straddling him, my cheeks burned as I gasped "Um.." I said as I tried to wiggle away by he held me tightly. "Could just you let me go Adrian?"I asked meekly "Maybe... I don't want too." He said smirking wildly, I rolled my eyes and sighed "Adrian Pucey let me go!" I stated crossing my arms awkwardly over my chest and tried my best to narrow my eyes and look mean.

He leaned closer so close I his breath fanned my faced, I tensed as he got so close I swear he could kiss me. I closed my eyes and then he started to tickle me, My eyes widened and I started to laugh and rock back and forth trying to get him to let me go. All It caused was for me to be pined underneath him, "Adrian!" I shouted as I laughed so hard I had tears running down my face "Tell me you want to kiss me and I'll let you go." He said I shook my head and cried out as he started up again. I never laughed so much in my life, He was equally laughing his handsome face was broke out in a wide smile "I will never tell you that!" I cried as I tried my best to wiggle away but he was strong and while laughing you didn't have a lot of strength.

"Fine!" I shouted finding laughing so hard was just making it hard to breath, Adrian stopped I gasped for breath and then lifted my arms and was attempting to shove him off but he caught my wrist roughly and pinned them above my head "Why, that is the most cunning thing you have tried to so since your first year." He said a fake surprised laced his voice and I jerked trying to get him off of me "Oh get off!" I shouted "Not without you saying what you are suppose to say." He pressed as he leaned down and his wide smile turned into a smirk. I growled "Awh is the kitty angry?"He cooed I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes at him "d..Oh my." Adrian looked up and I arched my back in order to see a up side down Lady Pucey. "Mum." Adrian said quickly as he rolled off of me and quickly stood "Oh don't mind me!" Lady Pucey said rather quickly.

I got up with the outstretched hand of Adrian, I blushed and tried to make myself as small as possible even with Lady Pucey's bright face smiling like she had caught the canary. "Mother is isn't what it looked to be." Adrian said "Oh" Her smile faltered "I understand, I wanted to tell you to get ready for dinner." She said as she closed the door and walked down the hall. I didn't say anything as I picked up my book placed it in the trunk and also closing my chest and placing it back in. "Oh that didn't look good did it?"I asked closing the door and turning to see Adrian shrugging "No." He said I narrowed my eyes than broke into a smile "You're blushing." I pointed out as I walked closer to him.

He turned his back to me "Get dressed in a dress, Nothing fancy." He stated and walked away from me. I snorted and looked around my room, for some odd reason i was happy and giddy that I wasn't bothered by hiding my like for Flint or Pucey, Nor worrry if I was going to get found out because of my broom or if the plays looked too a like in ways. I decided that this year was probably the worst for me and it wasn't because I was shoved into doing something or what not, but the fact that I placed myself in a position to be in the middle when I knew some people expected for me to be on one side or the other.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the door and pulled out a sundress I had from the past. I pulled it on and slipped on a pair of flats, I walked into the bathroom and was blow away by the size of the bathroom. I had a claw-foot tub and a shower "Damn." I cursed as I turned to face the mirror to pull up my hair, unfortunately the cut was irritated slightly again and looked almost an annoying shade of red. I pulled out my wand from my hair and tried to place a glamour on my shoulder, It worked just making it disappear but it still looked like a nasty scar. I pulled my hair back up and wondered what was Lady Malfoy hiding that she had to know glamours so advanced.

Light makeup was the last step before I walked out of my room and touched my wand that was keeping my hair up out of instinct "Wow, Looking good." I turned to see Adrian coming out of the door next to mine "That door in there leads to your room doesn't it." I said he nodded "Lets hurry before Mum tries to hunt us down.".

* * *

Dinner was very odd, a light coverstation was flowing and dinner was good oblivious made by House-elves but I didn't care I found that with Purebloods that I should be thankful for the house-elves to cook because what they might make would probably eat you alive. Not everyone had a Mrs Weasley knack for cooking, "I hoped that we could start working on your birthday plans tomorrow, Adrian." She said I smiled "Sounds good to me." I said "Great! Adrian do you want anything specific?"Lady Pucey asked her son who looked about ready to just hurl himself off of the balcony.

"Not really just no Pink." He said I smirked "Adrian you take the fun out of life you know." I joked Lady Pucey smiled and gave her husband a look "How about quidditch theme, Since you won't be able to play again after Hogwarts." His father told Adrian who tensed and I could feel a tension fill the room that was unbearably intense. "Actually Father." Adrians voice was sharp "I was hopping to get away from such childish theme's, Mum and Isobel will know what I would want." He said and then laid a hand on my hand that was gripping the cloth napkin rather tightly.

I could only think of Muggle things but I would play it off like I knew just like the Malfoy Summer party "Yes I think I have a few ideas." I lied looking at Lord Pucey who gave me a look and then nodded "Alright, You women can take care of it." He said then he stood up and nodded "I have work to do, Have a wonderful dessert." He stated and walked away. The room was silent as the food disappears and a small bowl of ice cream sat waiting on someone to eat or melt to never be eaten again. I was never the one to give up ice cream so I took my spoon and started to eat soon Adrian joined in by Lady Pucey was oddly silent "Are you okay, Lady Pucey?"I asked softly, She looked up from her folded hands in her lap and nodded "Just not very interested in Ice cream is all, I better be off to bed anyways." She said standing and kissing Adrian on the top of his head "goodnight." I said she nodded and walked off slightly more tense than before.

"Now do you believe me?"Adrian asked his voice held no playfulness "I always did, I just know that whatever you do you will do wonderfully at it. Also I do understand about your father and mother but you are still their son." I said giving Adrian a smile. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood abruptly "I am going for a fly" He said and walked out of the front parlor. I stood up too and fallowed him, I shivered as I stepped into snow the warm Manor was more appealing then this mess. I just pictured large fireplace's with roaring fires like the one that was just behind the door. I scanned the sky and found the chaser in the air stringing out at the setting sky, It was almost like something I would write. My heart warmed but my whole body was freezing, I could tell that Adrian wanted his father to support him just like any other kid. I knew that I wanted to have my mothers support for coming to this time, Three year before I was born.

I decided to leave Adrian alone and study the book that Snape gave me, I couldn't really read it when I was in a dorm filled with a bunch of girl. Not even Hermione would understand, not yet anyways, the need to know your enemy. I closed my book as I heard Adrian's door close and I got up wearing my over sized shirt that I nicked off of Percy and a pair of boxers that I nicked off of my brother John. I nocked lightly at the door and it opened revealing a soaked, Cold, and half naked Adrian "Are you alright?"I asked walking into his room and shutting the door. His room was the exact opposite done in a Black and Green theme, I shook my head and turned to him "I fell off of my broom." He said his voice was shaking actually his whole body was shaking. I walked into his bathroom and didn't bother to look around I started him a warm bath as It filled up I came out "I started you the bath, It will help you warm up," I said then I touched his cheek with my hand and yanked it back and I felt it to be Ice cold.

"Merlin, Your face is cold." I said stating the oblivious "It burns actually." He winced I realized what it was immediately and walked back into his bathroom, I shut off the water and tested it, nice and hot. I wiped my hand and walked out "Stay there, I am going to get something." I said as I walked into my room carefully leaving my door open and I opened my trunk and pulled out my small bottle of facial lotion and I opened my chest and pulled out a Calming Draught, I portioned out a half of it so it would just calm him not make him sleepy like it did me. I walked back in to find Adrian's clothes in a pile on the floor and the sounds of him in the bath.

I was not going to get in there and see, I shook my head and climbed into his bed and crossed my leggs deciding to wait the wizard out.

* * *

_Adrian walked out of the bathroom and looked on his bed to find Isobel stretched out obliviously waiting on him, He smiled slight and wondered how long he was in the bathroom defrosting from a chilly ride. Long enough he thought as he moved to get dressed in his sleeping clothes. Isobel let out a slight snore and then mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'fuck', Amused Pucey climbed into his bed and looked on the bed to find a glass jar of 'facial cream' that looked very muggle made and a tube of something. _

_He knew it was for him so he went against his dislike for anything muggle made, He unscrewed the top and rubbed someone his burning face. At first it burned and Adrian almost threw it against the wall but then the burning stopped completely. Amazed he did his other cheek and the same thing happened, He decided that he might need to get Isobel to get him some of this muggle potion. He picked up the potion and eyed it, He knew full and well that it was a calming Draught. _

_He smile at Isobel for thinking he needed it and he actually kinda did, He hadn't been able to sleep well after he found out what Potter had done. Not that he would tell anyone that he worried for Isobel's safety, He was suppose to be the cunning charming snake not like Flint. He pulled out the cork and smelled it, and found it to smell calming "This must be one of her altered potions." He said to himself as he shook his head and took the whole thing. _

_Instead of a nasty taste he found it to taste like his favorite tea, He placed the cork back into the vial and placed it on his night stand. He stretched and fell a almost over whelming feeling of peace fill him up, He looked over at Isobel who slept soundly and he smiled and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. _

...


	43. Forty Three

It was, almost, the most calmest and alarming feeling of someone's arms around your waist, Last night came flooding back and I relaxed slightly. I must have fallen asleep but I couldn't remember why Pucey's arms where around my waist and why I was practically snuggling into him. I opened my eyes and looked around I sat up and his hand rolled onto my lap but he didn't stir at all. I frowned and looked over at the bedside table and noticed that there was my vial but the Calming draught was empty. I looked down at Adrian and found him fast sleep not even moving an inch from me sitting up. What I did noticed was his hair was cutely sticking up in odd directions, My fingers clenched as I fought a rather strange urge to fix it.

I pulled my knee up and rested my elbow on my knee and watched Adrian sleep but my mind was working out a bunch of things. He looked to be having a good dream even if he was under the affects of my Calming Draught, I caught a smell and lean down close to his cheek and I could smell my facial cream. I grinned pulling back, He actually used it "How odd." I said laughing slightly as I decided to leave Adrian to his sleep because of the small fact that he wouldn't be waking up till around 12. I picked up the vail and my facial cream that had rolled off of the bed sometime derring the night.

Closing the door softly, I allowed a canary eating grin to spread over my face and for me to let out a rather girlie sigh. I found a note on the desk and found it to be Lady Pucey saying to get dressed for we where going to the Belladonna for some fun planing. My grin faded completely as I stared at the note with growing horror for two reasons one Lady Pucey could have found me asleep in her sons room and I knew the fun planing was...

Dress Shopping!

* * *

Lady Pucey and I walked down the streets of Diagon Alley and I was trying not to look around to much but the feeling's where the same as at school. I frowned how many people would know Lady Pucey by a first glance?, I smiled as I realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione wouldn't know. "Right through here, We are just in time." She said as we walked into the familiar restaurant that was busy tending to its high rank clients.

This time it was a man who tended to us, "Lady Pucey, Lady Wood, Threw here." He said I must have looked confused as I walked to the table on a far corner because as we sat down Lady Pucey told me "You are a lady." I nodded and didn't bother to open my menu that rested on the plate because I already knew that Lady Pucey would probably take a hold of what I ate like Lady Malfoy. "Are you not hungry?"Lady Pucey asked I nodded and picked up my menu looking for the most lightest thing I could pick "Cassandra." I looked up to see a very pretty woman who looked just like Daphne Greengrass.

Lady Pucey stood but I didn't, I found out that not all people stand up when someone reaches their table, It was only proper for the person they know to stand to greet them "Fedilla, How nice to see you, Where is Daphne?" asked Lady Pucey so this was Daphne's mother. She was completely ignoring me as she chatted with Lady Pucey but when Daphne came in and walked over to us, I stood "Isobel." Daphne said happily as she smiled brightly. I smiled back "Hello Daphne." I said it was like an odd little game when you dealt with a large room of Pure-bloods who most where related in some way. You could do the polite sneer of '_Oh how lovely to see you._' or the genuine not so surprised but still act surprised '_Oh so in so how lovely to see you here._' or you could snub the person and nobody here would care really.

Probably because they already heard it down the grape vine and agreed with you, That is probably how everyone in the room wasn't looking at me with a cold or distain looks, Lady Pucey has already claimed my Ladyship or at least future ladyship. "I am going to be going with Lady Pucey and you to dress shopping. I have to get a new gown." She said told me as she sat down but her mother's eyes trained on me "And you are?" She asked ah the mocking vocal 'who are you?' "Isobel Wood." I told her calmly making sure everything I did was very elegant even though now it was some what easy for me to do. "This is Adrians friend from Hogwarts, She aided Narccissa and I in plaining the Summer Party last summer." Lady Pucey told her.

Daphne looked at me and smirked as Lady Pucey put a stopper on her mothers vocal distain for me. "Well Cassandra have a wonderful shopping trip." She said "Good day." She walked out of the Belladonna with multiple eyes fallowing her. "Well pick something out than off to Antons and some basic shopping." Lady Pucey told us.

* * *

Anton Zabini's shop was filled with beautiful Italian women with soft Italian accents, "They are pretty." Daphne commented dryly as if she was jelouse "Yes very." I said as Anton came down from the top half of his business where I believed his office to be "My ladies!" He called as he came down and opened his arms "Ah Lady Pucey." He said kissing her cheek and then went to Daphne and then to me "Piccola you aren't going to give me a hard time no?" He asked I shook my head and smiled "No Singore" I said.

He turned around and then paused "My whole shop is open you." He said turning back around"If you need me only call." He said then went back up to his office. I shook my head as I looked around "Well lets get this over with." I said softly under my breath as Lady Pucey came over with a green dress that was more something I would see Pansy Parkinson in than me "Adrian loves the color green, I believe that you should wear something soft you know. Men are very feeling creatures." She commented like she was commenting the weather. "Um...Sure." I said unable to really tell her no since I was staying at her house.

Daphne shot me a look and then smiled "Why don't you find your dress Lady Pucey, I can help her find something." She said. I wasn't to sure about having Daphne around me especially helping me with a dress "Oh that would be wonderful dear, I have to get Adrian's cake made." she said as she nodded and walked out of the shop leaving me and Daphne. Daphne walked up to me and took the dress from my hands "I doubt you want to wear that slutty thing." she said laughing "Lady Pucey never did know what her son likes." with that comment she pulled me over to the blue dresses.

She pulled a couple and handed them to me and my eyes found a green one that I rather liked so I grabbed that one too. "Lets try them on." She said brightly she pulled me to the private changing rooms and yanked me into one "We are all girls here." She said taking off her shirt as she turned around. I blushed and turned around also to change into a couple of dresses that didn't fit right or looked weird. Daphne went out to find more blue Dresses I tired on the dress, I liked it, I really liked it.

I walked out and Daphne halted opening the curtains "He will like it." She said her mouth tilled in a sour look "Well I like it I really don't care what Adrian likes." I told her narrowing my eyes on the blue dresses and then her "You where trying to dissuade me from green because you knew that it really was Adrians favorite color." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I eyed her. She looked down and then nodded then she looked back up her eyes glittering darkly "You know until you came into the picture, Adrian was suppose to marry me?". "I had no idea." I said "You like Adrian then." I added she frowned and eyed me "Its okay if you do." I said waving my hand "Right." Daphne stated still looking peeved at me.

"I wanted to find out what made these boys fallow you around and protect you so badly, You got Theo to say more then two words but I guess I fell into it too since I am telling you this." She said her eyebrows knitted together and she bit her lip "I don't understand it. How do _you_ get the attention of so many boys?"She asked me. I was loss for words I really didn't know how, I didn't even realized I was doing anything. Daphne's eyes widened and she stared at me for a minute before saying "You really don't realize do you?" She asked "Yea no idea." I said she shook her head "Do you and Adrian.." I shook my head "I do like him but I know we wouldn't work.." I said shocking myself with admitting I liked Adrian.

"Well, I've known Adrian since I was a kid." Daphne stated I nodded "There is nothing going on between us and I doubt there will ever be anything." I said smoothing down the dress "Just let whatever Lady Pucey say roll off because I have no thoughts about have an arranged marriage to anyone. Professor Snape wont let anyone try it anyways." I said "So can I wear my dress?" I asked Daphne smiled slightly and nodded "Now lets find you a dress because you need one prettier than mine." I said smiling as I held out my hand. She smiled back and took it "Will you let me do your hair?"She asked while we looked at dresses, I raised an eyebrow "As long as you don't plan on making me bald." I said then sighed "I need to get it cut actually, Its getting in the way of practice its so long." I explained.

"Oh yeah you are a quidditch player." She said her nose curling up I snorted "Yeah."

* * *

Daphne and I held some Italian ice cream as we walked down the streets of the Ingresso Nascosto enjoying the crowds and the nice sales, I had about four bags already all for Christmas gifts "How bad is this?" She asked holding up a VCR tape, I read the cover and snatched it from her hands "Les Justes." I said amazed as Daphne sneered at me "You are buying that muggle trash?"She asked I turned to her my eyes narrowed "Les Justes by Albert Camus is not trash it is a work of art."I stated "How much?"I asked the italian woman frown "For..umm. free...erm...Trash." The woman said trying to figure out how to say it in english "Oh thank you." I said smiling.

"Its for a muggle-born who can appreciate art, so don't worry." I said mockingly as I placed it with Rons gifts. Daphne rolled her eyes "Anything Muggle's make can not be good." She stated crossing her arms "If you say so Miss Greengrass." I said smiling just to annoy her more. Daphne and I liked each other but it was a weird way. I had finished my Christmas shopping and I had gotten even something for myself "Hello girls!" called Lady Pucey I smiled and held up my bags "I hope you two did buy a dress." She said "Its waiting for us to get it picked up, Lord Zabini couldn't let it walk out without it being stitched and cleaned." Daphne said. "Let us grab a bite and go over some plans then."

* * *

When we got back to the Pucey's I was tired but Lady Pucey wasn't letting go at all "Place you bags in your room then we need to go over prints and calligraphy." I nodded and grabbed a few of my bags from Daphne who stood there looking about as exited as I was. I got into my door and placed the stuff at the door just as someone yanked me into Adrians room "I am stealing you away for a few hours." I turned and shook my head "Prints and Calligraphy to go over for your party." I told him. He rolled his eyes "And? Its not that important." He said opening his window "You do know how to get out of the-" I cut him off my grabbing my broom that Adrian had gotten and walked over to the window and was amazed by how large to was compared to the twins and I had a more decent drop.

I jumped out of the window and he leaned out of the window to see me falling than placing my broom in between my legs and leaning forward then up dramatically I rolled in the air relishing the feeling "Like this!" I called Adrian's face was paled but then he smirked and joined me.

* * *

_Daphne and Lady Pucey watched this and Lady Pucey gasped as it looked like Isobel wasn't going to make it and Daphne was torn between wanting her to break her neck and for her to be safe. "I guess she's not wanting to go over prints, Lady Pucey." Daphne said then she shook her head "Doesn't she care for Adrian enough to plan his own coming of age party." She said cooly as she looked slightly sad. "No she is doing something better Daphne, She is spending time with him. She knows that my son doesn't care for this party stuff." Lady Pucey said with a slight smile as she watched her son smile. Daphne turned away and crossed her arms angry or embarrassed she couldn't pick. _

* * *

I slid as Adrian kept trying to get me "You will have to be quicker than that Wood!" He shouted "Hey! Give me a break I am usually defending the hoop!" I shouted back as I dove straight down and Adrian had to pull up as I did I noticed how pretty the property looked again. This time I could see it from the sky which made it look slightly like Cinderella's castle with snow over everything, I got tapped on the arm and Adrian smiled "You're it." He said I smiled "Do you realized you're Property looks so pretty from up here?"I asked him. He nodded "Actually this is better"He said I fallowed him as we flown past the Pucey charms and barrier and to the closest town.

Adrian pointed down and we landed behind a large oak tree and he tucked our brooms in a hole in the oak and then he stood and held out his hand, I grabbed it and let him pull me out of the creepy forest and into the oblivious muggle looking town that looked untouched by modern ways or at least it seemed like that "Most of the residents are wizards but there is a few muggles." Pucey told me his voice said Muggle with only a slight curl "No I hate muggle thing?"I asked Pucey shook his head "These aren't too bad actually I shouldn't call them Muggle but they are practically. Squibs they are called." Adrian said disdainfully.

I watched a woman who pulled out her wand to fix a door for a woman who looked in her mid twenties who thanked her profusely "I would if I could Mavis." Drawled the woman who must have been a squib "Its sad, I almost feel sorry for Filch." I told Adrian who raised an eyebrow "Oh come on, Could you really be okay to grow up the way you did. Watching your mother and father preform magic but then you can't, at least muggles are oblivious." I said as we walked threw a very muggle looking shop.

"I see you're point"He said as he walked up to a man who looked to be hungover "Yes?" The man asked noticing Adrians robes and mine. He straightened slightly but still looked miserable "How may I help you magical foke?"He asked Adrian ignored his rudeness "I am looking for a muggle facial potion." He said then he turned to me "You would know." He said I rolled my eyes and looked around "Um, This should work." I said picking up a small jar of the off brand of the stuff I had "It doesn't say Nurtagina." I shook my head as I fought a laugh " Adrian this is the same Muggle Facial Potion." I said.

Adrian frowned "I will trust you but if it doesn't do what its suppose to do than I will steal yours." He told me rather serious as he turned something caught my eye, A bottle of coke "Oh!" I said rather loudly as I opened the container and pulled one out "How much?"I asked "ten cents so one kunt."He said my eyes widened "Wow.." I said as I looked at the coke with wonder. In 2010 it is a dollar twenty five, Ten cents is cheap! "Here is a knut." I said as I placed it down and I tried to pop the top but it wouldn't "Ma'am the bottle opener is on the side." He said rather lamely. I blushed as I found it attached to the machine and It popped open with ease "Thanks." I said as I took a sip and handed it to Adrian "Try." I pressed as he stared at it.

"Just because you grew up muggle." He told me as he took it and gave it a sip, He winced and passed it back to me "I will keep to my butterbeer." Adrian said "Do you want dinner?"He asked the man sighed and flipped threw a 'Playboy' magazine I watched slightly disgusted "My treat." He said with that I couldn't resist "Oh alright."I said looking away from the creep to Adrian. I took his arm and smiled "Lets hurry my dear we have got to get to those reservations." I joked Adrian smirked and pulled me out of the store and across to a small restaurant that wasn't too fancy but clean. "Get us your finest table, My Fiance and I would like to have our privacy!" He announced to the poor waiter who paled "Of course sir. right this way." I shook my head as we where set in the back of the restaurant where the table was to see the cook work.

"Oh wow." I said the waiter placed the menus on the table, "It is our finest place." He answered me "Two of your best drinks." Adrian said as he helped me into my seat and took his "Fiance?" I asked He shrugged "You started with it." I scoffed "Oh please! I was just acting like your girlfriend not your Fiance!" I said Adrian opened his menu and I did too "The squash ravioli with a light pesto looks good." I said absent mindedly "Its also the most cheapest." Adrian said pulling down my menus that was blocking my face. "Isobel, Anything you want I can afford trust me." He said I smiled "Thats sweet but.." He shook his head and his eyes flashed with a warning "I won't have my fiance buying her meal." He joked "How about the veal with a Vodka sauce." He said I looked down at the price and my eyes widened.

Well when he says he can buy anything he means it but I knew he couldn't buy what I really wanted. That will have to wait till 2010. "It looks okay." I said He took the menus and the waiter came buy "Two Veal's with vodka sauce for my fiance and I." He said as the waiter placed two, What looked like mojito to me of course I could be wrong, He smiled at us "I will leave it with your chief." He told us. I took the drink and enjoyed the taste it was like a Mojito but it was nonalcoholic, "this is a wonderful Mojito."I told Adrian who cocked his head to the side and looked a tad confused "Muggle drink that started around spain." I said He nodded "Oh, Well its good.".

I nodded and watched the chief cook our food, "Did you get me anything for Christmas?" He asked I nodded "What is it?"He asked his face tilted into a smile that was charming and cute at the same time. My heart fluttered a little and I blushed "Not going to tell you that will lesson the surprise."."And! I want to know." He said giving me a rather cute look, I sipped my drink and didn't reply "Isobel." He said I shook my head and thanked the chief that placed our plates down. "Enjoy the food dear because that is all you're going to here about you're Christmas present." I told him as I cut the veal and took a bite. It tasted wonderful and I moaned "Very good." I said he smirked "Maybe I should buy you food more often." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes "I like my food."

* * *

We walked threw the town slowly walking towards where our brooms where hidden, My head was rested on his shoulder and we walked arm in arms towards the tree "I am enjoying you being over Isobel."He told me. I looked up and smiled "Me too Adrian." My mind floated over to Daphne and I stopped, Adrian turned around and looked confused "Daphne told me that she was suppose to be marring you." I told him. He nodded and then shook his head "She thinks Salem trials, If I told her my plans over Quiddtch than she would tell my father. She is pretty and the same age as you and the whole Quidditch pitch of things but she isn't what I want." He said his eyes shone the moon and stars as I frowned "What do you want?"I asked he frowned "My freedom. None of this marriage crap." He sighed.

"I understand." I said he gave me a look "I do! Do you think I wouldn't know how it feels? I can't tell my friends things that I should be able too." I told him "It was the hand I was dealt and yeah it sucks but at least I am alive."I said rubbing the back of my neck. Adrian sighed and nodded "I'm just glad you don't have a crush on me, Like Daphne, Its nice to have a girlfriend without the priorities." He joked I rolled my eyes "You Adrian Pucey are a menace to girls every were."I said remembering what I told Daphne about liking Adrian. I did but this is why I knew it wouldn't work, He wasn't that interested. Sure we can act like a couple and even kiss but it isn't going to be any closer than that, Unfortunately.

"You're envious." He scoffed as we walked into the trees I shoved him into the tree "Please." I said pulling out my broom and his handing it to him. He smirked "You love me"He said I rolled my eye "If I didn't I think you're mum would be in a fit." i said he growled something about the squid in the dark lake and his mother. I really didn't want to know "I had fun Adrian." I told him He smirked "Of course you did, you're with me."


	44. Forty Four

It was after breakfast I went upstairs to wrap the hidden Christmas presents when I heard a voice in my room. I pulled out my wand and went into the room just as a light filled my vision and I suddenly was standing in a very small house and I was a little unsteady as an old man walked towards me and a voice filled the room making me realized where I was

_'There was once a poor peasant who had no land, but only a small_  
_house, and one daughter. Then said the daughter, we ought to ask our_  
_lord the king for a bit of newly-cleared land. When the king heard_  
_of their poverty, he presented them with a piece of land, which she_  
_and her father dug up, and intended to sow with a little corn and_  
_grain of that kind. When they had dug nearly the whole of the field,_  
_they found in the earth a mortar made of pure gold.'_

The old man had the Mortar made out of gold and he smiled up at me like I was his daughter "Listen, as our lord the king has been go gracious and presented us with the field, We ought to give him this mortar in return for it." He said I shook my head "Father if we have the mortar without the pestle as well, we shall have to get the pestle, so you had much better say nothing about it."I told him or well the storybook character said it from my mouth. It was a weird thing knowing what to say all of a sudden you can't help but say it.

The old man scoffed and walked out of the door taking the mortar with him. I sat down on a old cot and stared at the wall loosing myself in the voice that told the version of the story I wasn't preview too.

_The Poor Peasant would not obey her, and took the mortar and_  
_carried it to the king, said that he had found it in the cleared_  
_land, and asked if he would accept it as a present. The king took_  
_the mortar, and asked if he had found nothing besides that. No,_  
_answered the countryman. _

_Then the king said that he must now bring him the pestle. The_  
_peasant said they had not found that, but he might just as well have_  
_spoken to the wind, he was put in prison, and was to stay there until_  
_he produced the pestle. The servants had daily to carry him bread_  
_and water, which is what people get in prison, and they heard how the_  
_man cried out continually, ah, if I had but listened to my daughter._

_Alas, alas, if I had but listened to my daughter, and would neither_  
_eat nor drink. So he commanded the servants to bring the prisoner_  
_before him, and then the king asked the peasant why he was always_  
_crying, ah, if I had but listened to my daughter, and what it was_  
_that his daughter had said. She told me that I ought not to take the_  
_mortar to you, for I should have to produce the pestle as well. If_  
_you have a daughter who is as wise as that, let her come here._

* * *

My vision blackout and then I stood in front of a palace, The man who was sent to get me took my arm and walked me into a large area of the castle with Adrian sitting on the thrown, When he saw me his eyes widened "Isobel." He said relieved "So it was you." I said unamused about my currant situation, especially since I couldn't figure out what story I was in. "If you are really so wise, I will set you a riddle and if you can guess it, I will..marry you." Adrian said his face tilting up in a wince "Yes, I will guess it." I replied Adrian smirked as he sat back obliviously hearing what that riddle would be "Come to me not clothes, Not naked, not riding, not walking, not in the road, and not off the road, and if you can do that I will marry you." He said I frowned "Good luck." He told me as I turned away.

I walked down the road and then my eyes caught site of a giant fishing net, The thought that crossed my mind made me wince but I did as I was suppose to do. I took off all of my clothes in public and heard the voice again.

_ So she went away, put off everything she had on, and then she was not_

_clothed, and took a great fishing net, and seated herself in it and_  
_wrapped it entirely round and round her, so that she was not naked,_  
_and she hired an ass, and tied the fisherman's net to its tail, so_  
_that it was forced to drag her along, and that was neither riding nor_  
_walking. The ass had also to drag her in the ruts, so that she only_  
_touched the ground with her big toe, and that was neither being in_  
_the road nor off the road._

The mantra in my head was _'I am going to kill Pucey, I am going to kill pucey',_ He just had to pick the story where I strip starkers, wrap a fishing net around my body, tie myself to a donkey, and be dragged in ruts that hurt so bad because my head kept on hitting the ground. When I saw Adrian he looked surprised and his cheeks where tinted red a bit as he said "You have guessed the riddle and fulfilled all of the conditions."He said I walked up to him and punched him as hard as I could on his shoulder, The voice spoke loud and clear before the world went dark.

_Then he ordered her father to be released from the prison, took her_  
_to wife, and gave into her care all the royal possessions. Now when_  
_some years had passed, the king was once reviewing his troops on_  
_parade, when it happened that some peasants who had been selling wood_  
_stopped with their waggons before the palace, some of them had oxen_  
_yoked to them, and some horses. _

_There was one peasant who had three_  
_horses, one of which was delivered of a young foal, and it ran away_  
_and lay down between two oxen which were in front of the waggon._  
_When the peasants came together, they began to dispute, to beat each_  
_other and make a disturbance, and the peasant with the oxen wanted to_  
_keep the foal, and said one of the oxen had given birth to it, and_  
_the other said his horse had had it, and that it was his. The_  
_quarrel came before the king, and he give the verdict that the foal_  
_should stay where it had been found, and so the peasant with the_  
_oxen, to whom it did not belong, got it._

I stood in front of a mirror and I found myself to look at least thirty, "I'm going to kill him." I said as I felt the urge to go to the place were I can hear the peasants complain. The voice started again.

_Then the other went away, and wept and lamented over his foal. Now_

_he had heard how gracious his lady the queen was because she herself_  
_had sprung from poor peasant folks, so he went to her and begged her_  
_to see if she could not help him to get his foal back again. _

"Oh please help me M'lady!_" _cried the peasant before I could stop myself I told him "Yes, I will tell you what to do, if you promise me not to betray me." I told him having a feeling that this would end badly but what else could I do but go along with it. As the voice spoke my world went dark and i just stood there waiting for whatever ill fate to hit me.

_Early to-morrow morning, when the king parades the guard, place_  
_yourself there in the middle of the road by which he must pass, take_  
_a great fishing-net and pretend to be fishing, go on fishing, and_  
_empty out the net as if you had got it full, and then she told him_  
_also what he was to say if he was questioned by the king. _

_The next_  
_day, therefore, the peasant stood there, and fished on dry ground._  
_When the king passed by, and saw that, he sent his messenger to ask_  
_what the stupid man was about. He answered, I am fishing. The_  
_messenger asked how he could fish when there was no water there. The_  
_peasant said, it is as easy for me to fish on dry land as it is for_  
_an ox to have a foal._

_The messenger went back and took the answer to the king, who ordered_  
_the peasant to be brought to him and told him that this was not his_  
_own idea, and he wanted to know whose it was. The peasant, said the_  
_king, must confess this at once. The peasant, however, would not do_  
_so, and said always, God forbid he should, the idea was his own. So_  
_they laid him on a heap of straw, and beat him and tormented him so_  
_long that at last he admitted that he had got the idea from the_  
_queen._

Light filled my eyes and Adrian stomped up looking enraged "Why have you behaved for falsely to me! I will not have you any longer for a wife, Your time is up , Go back to the place for whence you came.. To your peasant's hut. One favor, However, I will grant you that you will take the one thing that to you is the dearest and the best in your eyes. Go." He said waving his hand. I glared at him slightly peeved but I knew it was the storybooks fault for making me feel that way "Yes, my dear husband, If you command this, I will do it." I walked up and halted a couple of times as I was forced rather painfully to kiss him "I will leave your presence now.".

_Then she ordered a powerful sleeping draught to be brought, to_  
_drink farewell to him, the king took a long draught, but she took_  
_only a little. He soon fell into a deep sleep, and when she_  
_perceived that, she called a servant and took a fair white linen_  
_cloth and wrapped the king in it, and the servant was forced to carry_  
_him into a carriage that stood before the door, and she drove with_  
_him to her own little house._

I hauled Adrian on the bed wondering if I will be murdered for stealing the king however stupid he is. I waited one day and one night then he awoke. I could hear him hollering for people and I walked in and sat beside him "My dear lord and king, You told me I might bring away with me from this palace that which was dearest and most precious in my eyes.."I paused as a smiled a little bit at how cute this was, "I have nothing more precious and dear than yourself, So I have brought you with me." I told him.

Adrian smiled back and winced as he was forced to say "Dear wife, You shall be mine and I will be yours" He stood and took my hand and our world went black except for the voice.

H_e took her back with him to the royal, __palace and was married again to her, and at the present time they are_

_very likely still living._

* * *

I got slammed into the floor with Adrian right beside me, I gasped and coughed as I sat up getting air back in my lungs "What on earth were you after!" I shouted once I had gathered enough air. Adrian stayed on his back equaly out of breath "You know.." He sat up and I gave him a dirty look "Christmas gifts, Birthday gifts of course or maybe a diary!"He said I shook my head "Adrian, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex your balls off."I said grabbing my wand from the floor and pointing it at Adrian.

"I need my Chaser, Wood. Put down your wand or else I will have to restrain you, What are you doing on the floor anyways?" I glared up at Flint as I stood and picked up the story book before he could. "She has an enchanted muggle storybook." Adrian said as Flint helped him up "He got us caught in it."I hissed as I slammed my trunk closed "Over his presents!" I said as I flicked my wand and his and the rest of them came flying out from under my bed.

I placed my wand back up in my hair "Now you two will help me wrap them but I will take yours and wrap them myself. You. Adrian Pucey, are not going to know your presents till the very last hour." I stated as I picked up the bags that held a broom-kit and a t-shirt I had found walking in diagon alley, a Dragon figurine and another broom kit. Each of them where for Flint and Pucey. "Thats not fair!" Adrian shouted as I grabbed a couple of bags and pretty paper to stuff them inside to hide what I had gotten for them.

"Life's not fair, Get use to it!" I shouted back as I closed the door to my bathroom and started to put the two gifts together. I could hear Adrian complain about acting like a bunch of muggle when Flint said rather calmly "You are a wizard, You can't use magic but I can so just look at the list and tell me what to wrap you obnoxious child." I snorted as I heard him say "VCR tape?" Adrian said "Goes to the muggleborn." He said rather childishly.

"Hermione Granger!" I shouted "Do you dare put 'That Muggleborn'" I wrapped the antique dragon up in a fine silk that had the initials M.F. In a pretty hand stitched and placed it in the bag and placed the broom kit on top. "Who gets all this potions equipment, Oh wow look at this bottle!" Adrian said rather excited "This is the stuff they use the the exploding snaps." I could rather feel Flints look as he said disdainful "The Weasel Twins.".

"Fred and George!" I shouted than I paused threw open the door and picked up a marker and yanked the package out of the hands of the Slytherin chaser and wrote 'Forge and Gred.' "Okay here you are, Go back to work." I said cheerfully as I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. I was done but it was funny to hear them trying to figure out which gifts belong to who. "The borring book on Hogwarts founders and a rather bulky Defense spell book?" Adrian asked Flint growled "Golden boy." He sneered "He doesn't need it though." I shouted rather loudly "You better wrap those gifts Flint or I will turn your hair pink for a month! I know how too!".

"Ugh... a muggle book." Adrian said carefully, I peeked out of the bathroom door to see Harry's presents wrapped and sitting with the others. Adrian was handling the book like a live bomb " The annoying weasel." Adrian looked up and frowned at Flint "The one who wears those glasses and has that pompous attude?"He said "oh that one." Adrian said "I thought you meant that younger one." He remarked as Flint wrapped the gift using magic.

I shook my head and bit my lip, those boys where using magic to wrap presents! "Some type of games?"Adrian said holding up a muggle checkers, deck of cards and a book on how to play different card games. I thought it would be perfect for Ron "Younger Weasel, the stupid one." Flint said. "He couldn't even play half of these muggle things." Adrian said as it wrapped on its own and placed it down with the others. I had to admit they really were a good team together, "Oi! Who's getting this?" Adrian asked holding up a Weird Sisters Cd with a Puddlemore Tee. Flint raised an eyebrow "Who do you think? Wood would be getting the good stuff.". I rolled my eyes, whatever, "Lucky snot, I had to beg my mum to buy this thing." exclaimed Adrian who let go of the wiggling Cd trying to get free.

"I just bought it." Flint said as he shrugged and placed his wand back into his pockets "Adrian stood and rolled his eyes "You have a dad who doesn't care.", I quickly grabbed the bags smelling a fight and as I walked out, Flint grabbed Adrian by the shirt his dark eye narrowed and he looked scary. I placed the presents down and grabbed his arm "Marcus." I said getting his attention as he glared at Adrian who smirked.

* * *

_"You have a dad who doesn't care." Adrian said Flint snapped grabbing him by his collar, Flint knew that Adrian knew how he felt about his father especially after what happen to his mother. Adrian knew he would get threatened or punched but it just slipped out, He didn't mean how it sounded but it was to late to say anything else. "Marcus." Flint tensed as he felt a small hand on his arm that held Adrian's collar, Adrian gotten that infuriating smirk as Flint fought with staying with a deep urge to whip that smirk off of his face._

_ "Marcus Please." every time she spoke it would make Flint loosen his grip "I really don't want to have to clean up blood." a grin broke over Flints face as he let go. Adrian let out a nerves sigh, He was glad for Isobel to be here "Adrian get that smirk off of your face before I punch you." She scoffed as she grabbed Flints arm and tugged lightly. Marcus turned and pulled out his wand and the Presents flown under the bed which made Isobel's face lighten up in a pretty smile "Come on before you ruin Lady Pucey's carpet." she said Flint let her pull him out of the room._

* * *

I tugged Flint out of the room so if they wanted to brawl I wouldn't have to clean blood up from the floor or have to heal their assess, "I have to leave you two so I can plan the food." Flint grinned again and Adrian snorted "Like we care." Adrian said I rolled my eyes "Its what your mother wants." I said as I pulled my hand way from Flints arm. I was half way down the hall when I paused "Oh and if you two want to kill each other please do it outside.".

* * *

_"Oh and if you two want to kiill each other please do it outside." Adrian shook his head as they watched her walk down the hall. "She's a diamond." Adrian said Flint scoffed "With rough round edges." He stated turning to the exit out to the gardens "Oh come on! Marcus." Adrian said with a little skip in his step "You know you can't live without her." Flint halted and turned to Adrian with a very very unhappy look "She's like an annoying thorn in my side, Adrian." He scowled and walked off. _

_Adrian smirked and said to himself "A very pretty thorn." _

* * *

I took a bite and winced "tart not exactly what I would expect from its name." I said Lady Pucey nodded "Not good at all." She agreed as she pulled the plate away and pulled out another dinner to try. Our pile of plates all dislike was almost a foot tall with two piles stacked and they were still growing, "Oh my this is good." Lady Pucey said I took a bite and nodded "My Adrian loves this dish, You should get the house elves to show you how to do it.". "Maybe" I said "I will start on the decor for Christmas, I might get the boys to help. Go learn my sons favorite meal." She said I stood and I had to walk into the back of the Pucey household.

In the back I had a house-elf come to me "Mistress wants for Peachie to show you how to cook Masters Favorite." She said I was going to say that I really didn't want to but the house-elf looked so excited and happy that I nodded and forced a smile "Yes, I am very excited." I said Peachie the house-elf clapped her hands "Yes Peachie is very excited too.". I am such a sucker...

* * *

I was covered from head to toe in flour and I had dough underneath my nails as I walked into the parlor that held a very large tree, I frowned I didn't remember seeing this. I jumped as I felt a suction "You're tracking in flour dear." Lady Pucey stated very matter a fact voice that I would expect from Hermione. I nodded "I helped Peachie." I told her "Who?"she asked confused "The house-elf you told to help me learn." I said as I watched Adrian on a magic carpet that was hovering above the ground. Magic carpets have been banded in England because of their unpredictable magic, Of course the Pucey's would have one.

I tore my eyes away from the carpet and too the rather large tree with Flint placing ordmints on the tree with his wand and a basic floating charm. So this was a magical Christmas I observed as Lady Pucey tapped my shoulder "Isobel, Could you help Marcus." She said I nodded and walked over to him "Do you need my help with anything?"I asked He halted the little figurine in mid air and eyed me. He reached out and swept his thumb under neath my cheek "Place those at the bottom of the tree, Sparsely please. I do not want this tree to look like Flitwick got his paws in it." I smirked "Why not? Scared that nobody will let you touch a Christmas tree again?" I asked He raised an eyebrow.

My stomach curled unpleasantly at the dark look he gave me "Get to work, Wood." He stated giving me a grizzly grin showing off his crooked teeth that I had almost forgotten about. I huffed and picked up a pretty ordiment and placed it on the tree but soon Flint reached over and placed it on a slightly higher branch, I looked at him and tried to ignore him but the same thing kept on happening! I would place a ordiment on the tree and he would move it. On the fourth time I slapped his hand "What was that for!" He stated Adrian and Lady Pucey paused to watch us. I scoffed and flipped a strand of hair out of my face "Don't act stupid! You keep on moving what I place on the tree." I said He came closer to me "You keep on placing it in the wrong place." He growled.

"You.. You..." I was lost for words until a very muggle line popped in my head and it flown out of my mouth before I could catch it. "You tree Nazi!" I shouted He raised an eyebrow "I was just trying to help!" I added as the room grew a tad hot. Maybe it was because of the fire. "You kept on messing it up." He growled "I don't know what on earth is a Nazi but you keep your muggle insults to yourself." His wide frame was pratictly covering my body. "Shove off you toe-rag." I said trying to push him away. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my side. "Isobel you are pushing it." He growled in my ear as Adrian snorted and crossed his arms, I looked at him with a look that said 'Help me' but he shrugged from his spot on the carpet that was floating higher.

"He won't help you, I believe you need to shut your mouth woman." Flint said pulling his head away from my ear. He was slightly scaring me but also causing a whole another feeling that was warm and tingling that started in the pit of my stomach and moved to every part of my body. I shook my feelings off as Flint let go of my wrist and the tingling stopped, I stepped over the boxes and walked straight outside leaving Flint and Adrian.

* * *

_"You sure know how to scare them off." Adrian said as He watched Flint run a hand threw his hair making it stand up "I don't need your comments Pucey." Adrian rolled his eyes "How many years have we been friends? Not once has I seen you even touch another person that didn't include a bruise or a broken jaw." "She is a girl." Flint remarked as he started to place more ordements on the tree. Adrian scoffed "You really are an ogre sometime, Girls don't like to be roughed up. At least all the girls who I have dated." Adrian said as he looked around and pulled out his wand and the garneled started to tack itself into the wall. _

_"She is a thorn in my side, Once I am out of Hogwarts I won't care what happens to her. That Sirius Black can kill her and I won't shed one tear." Marcus said brutally placing a glass ordiment on the tree. Adrian raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word since he knew he was pushing his friends buttons. He knew that if Sirius Black ever got out of Azkaban which was impossible that maybe just maybe Flints harsh words will bite him in the arse. "When is Nott comming over?" Adrian shrugged "I have no idea. You know how he is.." _

* * *

I stood outside trying to stop that freaky feeling in my stomach, I reached down and grabbed up some snow and let it go over my face, I bit my lip as the coldness rushed over my skin. I could feel someone watching me I looked around and didn't see anything, I pulled out my wand and stood. I turned around physically, I gasped as I was face to chest with Theodore Nott. He stared at me blankly but his blue eyes glimmered and all that made me blush was the somewhat raised eyebrow. "Got a tad hot?" He deep voice made me even more embarrassed about what a sight I was, standing in the middle of a snow pile and rubbing snow over my face. I nodded He let out a nose I didn't know if he was annoyed with my actions or what. He was like a blank book and it was hard to read him.

He pulled at the strings of his cloak and took it off in a easy movement and reached down and placed it over my shoulders. I, for once, couldn't speak at all as he tied the strings and then placed down his bag and pulled out a book and held it out for me to read the cover. I smiled as it was the one I kept all summer and just returned it a couple of months ago "Its very usefull." I said "Its a very advanced book though." He nodded than he opened the book and held it out "Have you worked on this?"He asked It was a weakness potion. I wondered if he was asking because he wanted help or to find out how weak it made a person so he could use it in a bad way.

I shook my head "No, I had no use for it." I told him carefully as he shut the book and had a slight annoyed feeling about him even if he didn't show it on his face "Than you wouldn't know how to cancel the affects." He said my eyebrows raised a little as I realized he wanted to know if there was a counter potion. "I could write, Professor Snape." I told him "He should know." Nott shook his head a little almost to the point where it looked to be just a nervous tick. then I smiled a little my run in with Flint passed and I felt a comfort that I haven't felt for what felt to be months even if it was only a few days since coming here.

"How long are you staying?"I asked him, "Till the birthday." He replied he kept his eyes on me as I nodded and bit my lip "I can probably work on figuring out something... Thats if you want me too." I said as I realized that it was probably rude for me to act as if his , probably, personal problem with a Weakness Potion was just a interesting experiment. It was very cold of me, Nott seemed to not notice how rude it was " May I observe?" He asked as if I was over seeing a experiment which it was and I was itching to get ahold of it. Actually I would have probably worked on it even if he didn't want my help, It caught my interest and I wasn't going to let it go very easily.

"Sure." I said he picked up his bag and placed the book in my hands "I will leave it with you, I believe the Pucey's might had a adequate potion's area." He told me. "If not then my home does." I think that was the longest sentence he has ever said "Okay." I said I wrapped the cloak tighter around me enjoying the smell of my fathers cologne even if it was Notts cloak. He looked towards the door and then at me, I nodded and we started to walk into the house. Nott opened the door for me and allow me inside before himself even though I knew he must be cold he didn't show it.

"Wood.. Nott." greeted Flint who looked annoyed at something whatever it was I couldn't care Adrian smirked slightly and hopped off of the carpet and walked over to Nott "Glad you can make it, of course you missed setting up Christmas decor." I looked up and I could see Notts lips turn slightly up in a smirk. He did it on purpose probably "Ah, I say you kept our poor Isobel from freezing." Adrian said Nott nodded "It was the gentleman thing to do." He replied his voice was deep but he hit the nail on the head with very few words, I suddenly looked towards Flint who looked mad but he didn't dare go near Nott.

"I was getting there." Adrian replied looking slightly like a scolded child, "I was fine and if I had gotten cold I would have just went in. It was just nice for Nott to give me his cloak." I told both of them as I untied it and handed it back to Nott who took it "Your wet." Flint pointed out "From the snow." Nott said as he walked past me and up the stairs "Um...I am going to change and... yeah." I said as I fallowed him I could feel Flint and Pucey's eyes fallowing me. I watched Nott go into a room on the far corner and I went into mine, water was soaking threw my shirts and pants. I pulled off of my two shirts and then slipped on my loose shirt that I had bought in New York with my dad, I took off my pants and slipped into shorts.

I decided to take my potion and try to go to bed, Maybe read up on the potion. I was about to make my way to the bed when I saw a Snow white owl, I rushed to the window and opened it and the owl flown in and I smiled "Hello Hedwig." I said as I grabbed the bundle of parchment "Well didn't you carry a load." I said as I reached into the trunk and pulled out some of Pumpkins treats. I gave him some and then watched him look at me a bit before flying out of the window, closing it before instead of reading about the Weakening Potion I decided to read my letters.


	45. Forty Five

Working with Nott is an experience unlike no other, at least Professor Snape said somethings even if they were snarky comments. Nott leaned over the table his quill scratching at the parchment as I added the last ingredient, Some of my hair was tied back as tightly as I could but some of my baby hairs clung to my face. The only form of a potions lab the Pucey had was Adrian's old kits, Professor Snape had been gracious the use of a few Cauldrons and ingredients but in return we clean and buff them. Not to much of a problem since Nott and I both didn't plan on burning or exploding cauldrons, "Did you add the Kelp?"He asked.

I nodded "Turned four times clockwise." I added He nodded and stood pushing back his chair "Than a day simmer?" he asked I nodded He folded the paper and went to walk out "Um Nott?"I called he paused "Don't you want to look over it or something!" I asked him, He shrugged "I trust you." He stated walking out leaving me with a bad hair day and a weakness in the knees as I inhaled the fumes from the potion.

* * *

Walking out in only a towel with no other way to get my clothes when now three boys stayed around you with close eyes especially the two who was almost everywhere when I was around Nott researching. I opened the dresser and gotten dress, yanking the Weasley jumper on and braiding my hair that with all of the year of commotion I had forgotten about a trim so it reached the small of my back now. I had to get it cut or I would be looking weird soon. As I walked out a brown hair blocked my vision "Adrian!" I shouted as I rocked into my room and the door slammed shut "If I was Adrian than I must look good." said Daphne as she pulled away grinning until she saw my jumper.

Her upper lip curled slightly in disgust, "Why are you here?" I asked She smiled "Tomorrow is the Malfoy Christmas party. Didn't they tell you?" I shook my head "Oh, Well now you know."She took my hand and walked with me out of the room and down the hall "I hope they haven't overwhelmed you." Daphne stated I looked at her slightly before replying "Well Flint and Pucey has been a little odd but Nott isn't much of a problem as them." I said softly "Everywhere I go with Nott they are there." Daphne smiled "Well aren't they just snoops." She stated "Hello Professor, Lord Pucey" she greeted I smiled "Hello Professor, Lord Pucey.".

Professor Snape broke his hushed conversation with Lord Pucey to look at us "Miss Wood, Miss Greengrass." He stated darkly "Enjoying your vacation from the dunderheads and getting in the Christmas Spirt?"I asked cheekily "Do you even have to ask?" I shrugged "Just making sure you didn't spilt a seem or anything Professor." I told him. "The arrangements for the party are going well?"Asked Lord Pucey, I nodded "Very good, Now I will leave you two girls, Severus and I have to talk business." He stated. Daphne smiled "Of course."

We walked down the hall and then suddenly two arms reached out and yanked us into the study, "Relax you too." grunted Flint as Daphne and I elbowed Flint hard in the chest "Oh you two! What in the blazes do you want!" I shouted as I turned around to see Nott with Adrian and Flint. "Well, saving you, unless you fancy a dancing lesson do you?"asked Adrian I glared at him "Well, what do you think we shall do then?"I asked Daphne smirked "Stay here?"She asked the boys shot her a dark look "Theirs a river." Adrian said "I don't fancy being cold and wet at the same time." Flint told Adrian who held up his wand "Wizards right? Just heat the darn thing." he stated twirling his wand.

"And risk the ministry!" Daphne stated "Not to mention the risk of being expelled." Nott added Adrian grinned "Its worth the chance." He shrugged. It was odd being in the room full of Slytherins and they aren't wanting to bend the rules I smiled "The gardens are full of places to hide." I told them Flint and Nott agreed leaving Daphne who smiled "Very romantic place if I remember correct Adrian?"She asked Adrian frowned "Guess." He stated standing.

* * *

Going threw the doors and hiding in the gardens was a good idea too but nobody wanted to be around the puffpods, Fanged daises, the tulips, Roses which where all pink or Red. We walked along the flowers and I almost tripped as I walked making Flint grab my arm and yank me up "Watch where you're going." He stated I rolled my eyes and pushed him "Don't start." I grinned as he smirked. "Going to be attacking me too?" Asked Adrian as he snaked and arm around Daphne making the witch very happy "You wish I would Adrian." I called as Flint and I walked a little bit further back than the rest, Nott was lagging even more because he was reading while walking and they said I needed to watch were I was going.

"Sometimes I forget who I am around." I said to myself mostly musing over the irony that almost two years ago, not in a million years would I be walking threw a garden with a bunch of Slytherins. "Is that bad?" flint asked looking down at me with his endless eyes. "No, its good company I have to admit." He grinned "Why dragons?"I asked him after a few minutes of walking watching Adrian and Daphne talk not like a couple or anyone romancing the other. They where talking like old friends which I knew Adrian probably prefers. "They are intriguing." He said I fought not to say something about his word choice knowing it would cause him to get uppity and right now he was relaxed.

"Sounds like my adopted father."I said then looked away from Flint and at the roses that were blooming in the middle of winter, oddly it didn't bother me, The things you get use to with magic is all around you at all times. "I think I can agree with a muggle for once." He said stopping after a moment I looked back up and him and smiled or tried my best too. "What happen to him?" Flint asked my throat clenched and tears pricked my eyes "Come on you two love birds I am starved!" Shouted Adrian giving me a escape route.

* * *

_"What did I say?" Flint growled to himself watching Isobel run to Adrian and Daphne as Nott walked up "Touchy subject." Nott stated Flint raised an eyebrow at the blond wizard and gave him a dark look. Nott ignored him "I presume something bad happened to the man. Must have been a first person encounter.". "What do you know." Flint stated "Enough by her body language."Nott stated dryly his face remained emotionless Flint scowled "I bet you do, knowing her so well.". _

_"No only able to observe." Nott said walking towards the other his book raised in front of his face as he walked towards the group. Flint's scowl deepened and his fists clenched, He didn't like Nott at all, He yanked out a rose ignoring the sting of the thorns. _

* * *

I walked with Nott to check the potion as Lady Pucey caught us looking like Molly Weasley light version. "Were have you two been? Where are the others?" She asked I looked up at Nott who replied "No idea Lady Pucey." Lady Pucey frowned and eyed us then sighed "You two will have to do then." She stated turning on her heels and walking away we fallowed only because of that wand that was peeking every now and a then when her sleeves would move.

* * *

We walked into the ballroom where every house-elf was setting up the decor that Lady Pucey and I decided upon "Theodore, I know your grandmother has taught you the Jeunes à l'ancienne Waltz?" I looked up at Nott who nodded Lady Pucey smiled "You,Isobel, You must learn the Jeunes à l'ancienne waltz to be able for my son to dance with you." I of course didn't understand what was so special about this dance but I just nodded "Of course." I stated "Theo dear, could you show Isobel while I tend to some other things. Maybe find Daphne to help me choose flowers from the garden." Lady Pucey said "I would be honored" Nott agreed looking at Lady Pucey till she nodded and with a flick of her wand a waltz started to play. "Just to warn you, I do step on shoes." I told him, He raised my hand to his shoulder and took my other hand "I saw you dance, I believe you can manage." He stated before teaching me how to dance with no words said except for my shouts when I would trip on my own two feet.

Nott twirled me and I almost fell causing him to grab my waist "Slowly." He stated "This dance is about a man coming of age and marring his true love, A honorable thing to be able to take part in." Nott said to me. "i am trying." I said "Its not as easy as you make it out to be." I pushed him away and cross my arms over my chest. "It is if you focus." Nott let out a growl and grabbed my arms roughly and placed them back on its spot "Let me take control." He said in my ear and he pulled me into his chest "Think of it as a potion, Without these steps you can never reach the completed goal." With that I let him lead me into a dance.

He twirled me around the ballroom, and then the music hit my ears and I let the music take me into a dance. My arm extended as I felt very elegant as I let Nott pull me around the dance floor, "Now, lets practice the actual Waltz." He stated pulling away, I decided that this was going to be a long day. I spun around as he grabbed my waist and dipped me lowly "Masquerade, Every face a different shade..." I whispered as I fell and hit the ground "I got a theme!" I shouted grinning as I got up. For once Notts calm facade broke for a moment to see a very confused expression filter on his face, "A masquerade Ball." I said "All we would have to get is the masks." I was so excited that when Lady Pucey walked in with Daphne I almost shoved Daphne out of the way "A Masquerade." I stated "For Adrian's party.".

Daphne frowned "We would have to get masks." She said I nodded "Anton had some in his shop or even Diagon Alley would have some. It matches the Waltz you have planed." I explained Lady Pucey nodded "I believe you have a good idea, Our decor still goes and I have yet to send the owls. It will work." She said "Do you have something to wear to the Malfoy Christmas Ball?"She asked I shook my head "Good thing Daphne brought two dresses, then. Now tell me more about this." She said I smiled missing Daphne walking over to Nott frowning.

* * *

_"Don't" Nott spoke before Daphne could say a word "Fine." She stated turning to face Isobel who talked with Lady Pucey intrestly "Ah." Nott stated as Daphne opened her mouth, Eyeing him she shut her mouth and then looked up at Nott who looked down with a blank face. His eyebrows rose as she went to say something but then she closed her mouth and huffed. _

* * *

I couldn't believe Anton came here in such short notice his robes where in a flurry as he rushed into the room "Who needs masks?" He asked the door swinging shut behind him "We all do." I said smiling "Piccola, How lovely to see you still here." He greeted kissing my knuckles while handing me a pretty green mask with sliver tassels "Pretty." I said "Match your dress." He said nodding I took it and watched Daphne go to saw something Nott would shoot her an ugly look.

"Letters have arrived." Snape walked in and got handed a pure black mask that looked almost like the Phantom of the opera mask. I smirked "thank you Professor"I said taking my letters and going up to check on the potion that was almost ready for Nott's separation. "Harry.." I said as I read his letter with his sloppy writing. He really wrote it quickly and I can guess why He found out that Ginny had been acting weird towards Ron and him and he couldn't understand it. I had a wild assumption but I knew I couldn't tell him about the diary even though I wished I could. For Ginny's sake at least. "Potion ready?" A deep baritone voice said I nodded "Next week Professor is allowing us to use the Nifflers." I said barly looking up from my letter from the twins.

I could feel Nott working behind me, the only sound was our breathing and the lightest clink of glass on metal. Nott didn't do small talk and while I was reading letters I didn't care for it, I held up a photo of Oliver waving in a crowd of men, Puddlemore United team to be exact. "He got in." I whispered feeling a ache even if it was any other year for my brother to leave me on my own at Hogwarts it still felt like he was never coming back. I folded up the letter and slid it under neath the others and picked up the photo and sighed as I watched a man look over the lenses to make sure it was working, He looked exactly like Oliver.

I slammed the photo down and Nott turned, raised an eyebrow slightly at me "Sorry, Not a person I wanted to see." I said flipping the photo over "Brother?"He asked I shook my head "Father." I stated he nodded slightly before handing me four of the vials and he kept four. "Weakness Potion then we try the strengthening Potion after it." I said he nodded "Well I have to get these put up." I said He stopped me with a hand on my arm. I watched as he silently picked up my vials from my hands placed them on the letters on the table and grab both of my hands, I frowned watching him watch me "Dance." He said finally I felt a bit like a puppet on strings as I found myself not tripping or falling over.

"Strange"I said as he tipped me, "Affects five hours." He said "The potion? It was the fumes." I said frowning he nodded "Same thing, It simmered realising it into the air. Inhaling is like drinking." He explained I smiled "You are brilliant." I said as he rocked me back on my feet. "Even if I do feel a bit like a Niffler." He smirked.

* * *

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed and I looked up at the ceiling, Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I was spending it with the Malfoys. I think whoever is out there has got to have some sick amusement factor in all this, something caught my eye. I sat up and on the nightstand a red rose sat looking at me with its petals perfectly preserved in a Hiatus charm. I smiled grabbing the stem and flinching as the thorns cut into my skin, I inhaled and looked around the stand and wondered who gave me the rose.

No note, no sign that anyone had been around the room I knew someone had to be in my room just who?


	46. Forty Six

I woke up to Daphne's smiling face "I see you're awake." I said groggily as I sat up and frowned swiping my hand down my face to yank out a strand of hair from my mouth "Yuck." Daphne said as she lifted the rose "Romantic much?"She asked smirking I rubbed my eyes "What? Oh." I said noticing what she was blabbing about "I never knew Nott would be the one to give roses...I guess he really is a gentlemen." She curled touching the petals.

I snatched it away from her ignoring her painful expression "Listen I don't wand to sound mean but what the fuck are you doing in my room?"I asked her rather grouchy from being woken up. Daphne frowned "Well, Lady Pucey is leaving us to get ready and you already slept threw breakfast." She stated as she walked over to the bathroom door and opened it "Get in there and wash your person, and I will grab your dress that I brought." she stated. I glared at her as she walked away from me.

* * *

As I stepped out of the shower and walked out in a towel I found a tray of breakfast and Daphne sitting on the bed "Hello." She said "I brought breakfast for you." I narrowed my eyes and nodded. I ate in quiet and slowly felt myself become slightly more human, "Are you ready to get your hair done or are you going to sit there all day in your towel." My eye twitched on its own before I could stop it "How long do we have till the Malfoy Christmas party?" I asked Daphne scoffed "Hours but we are going to get our hair done. You know professionally?"She said eyeing my hair.

I tucked a strand behind my ear "I know, I had my hair done it just wasn't my top priority." I mumbled "Yeah I know busy mixing potion." Daphne said. I scoffed "Its important." I said "If you say soo." Daphne passed me the dress "Change and then we leave." She told me already wearing her pretty green dress that made her look like a model. I changed and brushed out my hair letting it fall limply around my body as I viewed the red dress with black lace along the neckline and over the red skirt. It was a nice dress but a bit childish in the way it came to my knees and the neckline was almost too high. Feeling the dress held a magic already I scowled at my reflection before pulling out my wand and resized the neckline and skirt, "Perfect." I stated smartly as the fabric was like a scoop neck and the bottom was extended to my ankle.

A perfect dress to wear my shoes of course I would have to charm them black. I walked out and slid into the strappy heels and turned to face Daphne who looked positively murderous "What did you do to my dress?"She asked I frowned "What do you mean? It was a bit large on me" I said smiling as I walked to my door "It wasn't I just.." Daphne halted knowing that she was going to tell me that she had altered the dress. "I know Daphne I understand.".

* * *

Lady Pucey shoved us into a rather large looking salon and i couldn't help a girly excitement build in my stomach as I realized that I was going to have a witch or wizard cut my hair. "Welcome to Fangtasia." said a pretty woman with long black hair and a thin figure. Lady Pucey narrowed her eyes and spoke rather sharply for a woman who usually goes here "Yes we need our hair done for the Malfoy christmas party. You can place it on our account." She stated the woman smiled and her eyes darkened only slightly "Of course Lady Pucey, I will make sure Lenoba takes care of you especially.", "Me too." Interrupted a rather tense Daphne. the woman smiled "Of course. Do you want Lenoba too?"She asked me.

I shook my head "No ma'am, anyone who can do a wonderful Job will do." I told her, almost a small smile hit the woman's face then left as quickly as it came "Alright" She told her then she looked around and pointed to a tall thin man, I looked around and all of the people in the shop was rather pale except for a dark skinned witch who was styling a man who looked like a walrus "Law, will take you." She said smiling. I smiled back and walked past Lady Pucey who looked at me with a tight expression no not me but the man who I was walking towards.

The dark skinned witch yanked off the cover to keep his clothes hair less and used his wand to suction off the loose hair "There you are Mr. Slugghorn." she said I turned to look at the man as he chuckled "Always exact dear Lenoba." So Lenoba was the dark skinned woman. I wondered why Lady Pucey and Daphne has such odd looks as I greeted the man who was strikingly handsome "I'm Isobel." I said holding out my hand. The man took it and kissed my knuckles "Ah, I'm Law, lovely to meet such a nice witch like you. If only there were more, please take a seat." He said helping me into the chair.

I blushed as he smiled and pulled my hair from the back of the chair "Such long hair." He commented "Yes, with all of my studies I had forgotten." I said he nodded "I can understand that, What would you like to be done?"He asked looking at her his eyes where an icy blue like Malfoys but there was something odd about them that I couldn't place "I really don't know, I just want it to be at least somewhat shorter." I said hating how unsure I sounded.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to my ear "What do you work on mostly? I cam smell potion fumes but I could be wrong." I nodded "Potions mostly, I help a boy at Hogwarts and I do my own studies." I told him he smiled this time it was an open mouthed smile and I caught sight of fangs. It made complete sense now.. the name Fangtasia, "Your a.." Law nodded "vampire." He finished "How about some lovely layers, do you play that wizard sport..." He looked to be thinking before he said "Quidditch?"He asked I nodded and smiled at him thew the mirror which was odd looking for a reason probably a mirror that shown his and my reflection.

"Thats the reason why Lady Pucey only wants Lenoba to do her hair." I said softly mostly to myself, it was slightly rude to deny anyone no matter what they were a chance to be treated fairly "Yes." Law replied amused by my expression I made, I felt a blush as he started on my hair "Shame you want all this long pretty hair cut." He told me I nodded "I never thought my hair could ever grow this long but here it is and now its getting in the way of everything." I told him as out of the corner of my eye Daphne sat in Lenoba's chair and spat off what she wanted. Of course I always let her hair dresser do what he or she wanted because it was there job, they did it constantly and who was she it ask for something exact and boring.

A small thin man walked in and shot the woman a smile before walking back Law literally halted mid cut to watch the man walked up to him. I smiled slightly to myself as Law said "Julian" He said as the man walked up and kissed him "Law, i brought you some dinner since Jules told me you were going to work late." he told him smiling at Law like he was the only person in the world. I looked away from them and to my hands that where slightly red from the ivy they used in the last potion, it caused redness. It's rare to see such love actually it was probably another reason for Lady Pucey's scandalous look.

"Isobel, Meet Julian my mate." Law said i looked up and smiled "Nice to meet you." I told him knowing a looked a bit odd "Oh poor dear!" Julian said smiling his darker eyes shining "Law, finished her hair she looks wacky with it partcial done."He said taking the empty seat next to mine "So tell me are you from around here?"He asked I nodded well the best I could with Law working on my hair "Somewhat close, I am spending my christmas break with Lady Pucey." I told Julian who made a face "I didn't take you for one of those Witches." He said Law shot him a look. For the first time I felt shame creep up my neck "It complicated." I answered weakly.

Julian realized what he had said and blushed "Sorry Hunny, My mouth over rules my ass sometimes, I don't mean it like that you just seemed so relaxed were as..." He shot a look at Lady Pucey who had Daphne commenting her hair that was done in a very stylish way. "I know." I giggled as Law pulled his hand away and moved my head up "Pretty throat you have.", "Julian." Law hissed "come off it." I laughed "Oh come on Law, He is such a stern man, even when we where kids." Julian said the light in his eyes dancing.

Law turn a slight pinkish dull color which made Julian and I laugh "Never thought you would see a vampire blush." Julian said raising an eyebrow i shook my head "No, not at all. I never really met anyone who was anything different than a muggle or magical." I said shrugging "Oh.." Julian smirked "Than you must have took it very nicely being in a vampire shop." I nodded "she didn't know until I smiled." Law commented styling my hair to match my dress "You...smiled..at work." Julian joked causing Law to give him a stern look.

"Child you must work here, i swear to you. I have never see my Law smile towards a customer." Julian said I smiled "I might." I answered surprising Law who raised an eyebrow "My guardian doesn't like handing over money very easily" I replied "I understand." Law said "I will see if you can this summer." He told me as he added the last time "Alright, It looked wonderful." I said smiling brightly a my hair that was actually boucey. I giggled as I moved my head back and forth, "Lets wash it than style it to go with your dress." Law said I stood and let him walk me back Julian and I chatting as we went.


	47. Forty Seven

**This is the second part of the Malfoy Christmas Ball, I have included a Youtube video which is the actual dance which they do. Also Rowling's vampires which are described dearing one of the 'Slug club' party's, The vampire's which I described are very much along the line of Rowling's design for them physicaly. I will add on diffent things to give the characters some depth but that is it. I hope you enjoy this because I do work hard on these stories lol. **

**-Darklight**

* * *

Fangtastia was wonderful, Law and Julian were wonderful too. I found out lots about Vampire's that I never knew before some things weren't in any of the book at Hogwarts. I smiled at my reflection and I never noticed how exotic my hair can look until now "Is that natural?" Law asked moving his hand down one of my loose curls, "Yes it is." I said my hair was slightly below my shoulders and I had a slight side swept bang.

I felt very pretty as Law added the final curl with a twist of his wrist "There you go." He said smiling which Julian pointed at him like 'See I told you'. "Thank you very much." I said standing and smoothing out the dress. Lady Pucey was standing also and it looked to be 5 which left us only enough time to grab our coats, Go home grab the men then leave again. "Don't let them murder you." Julian smirked "Alright." I said walking past them and towards Lady Pucey who smiled at Lenoba.

"Wonderful as always Lenoba." She commented then she saw me and smiled "Oh how lovely you look Isobel. he did an alright job a tad too short."She stated as she walked out with Daphne fallowing her and agreeing about my hair while adding she though it looked better straight. I wanted to inform her than my hair was naturally curly like this but with the weight of the hair and the potion fumes had left my hair straight like Professor Snapes.

I decided that I must hang out with guys to much because no one told me of how lanky my hair got, Of course Hermione was no man but her hair was a rats nest especially before a test.

* * *

"You boys look handsome as always." exclaimed Daphne mostly to Adrian, Lord Pucey, Marcus, and Not where dressed in what I would think to be muggle butler suits including the white gloves, Marcus turned and the tails where included in the jackets. I bit my lip from pointing out how muggle they looked at this moment but Adrian did it anyways "Must we dress like muggles mother?"He asked slightly sounding like Malfoy.

"Yes, It will be fun entertainment and maybe next year Isobel will join you on the dance floor" Lady Pucey said I relaxed slightly I really didn't need to embarrass myself with dancing. I can remember when my mother and I thought it would be a wonderful way to build balance and lean muscle so we did a Tango class. Of course we didn't see that on the bottom of the ad it was for advanced Dancers, I don't think my thighs have ever ben the same.

The only positive note was both my mother and I had gotten felt up by very very hot Latin men. I smiled as Lady Pucey ordered us to arrive in twos before departing with Lord Pucey who gave us all a stern look, "I say we ditch." I said Daphne took Adrian's arm and shot my me a look "Oh please, and risk Lady Pucey's rage." She stated I smirked "She is a kitten compared to Mrs Weasley." I told Daphne who scoffed "Lets get this over with than we can open presents." Adrian said I shook my head and looked at the two boys who looked at each other.

"You two can go in together I will go on my own." I said as Marcus sent me a look and as Daphne and Adrian disappeared in a green flame grabbed my arm and pulled me in with him "Not a chance Wood." He stated the my vision was filled with green flame.

* * *

_Malfoy leaned on the refreshment table looking at Daphne who looked to have her claws into Pucey, He smirked as he got a look from her "Draco, Do you want to dance with me?" Pansy asked him her brown eyes looking up at him. "I will dance with you at the opening Waltz." He said smirking as Nott came in and moved to his grandmother who looked a tad annoyed with him. The Flint walked in with Wood, Malfoy's face scrunched up as she had her arm looped with Flints "Disgusting." He stated Pansy looked confused "What do you mean Draco?" Then Pansy caught sight of her._

_"She is such a worm. Does Marcus have any self-respect?" Pansy stated venom laced her voice, Malfoy smirked "She probably is attaching herself to him to get somewhere. Down right pathetic." Malfoy commented Pansy's eyes lit up and she looked at Draco with a smile "How about we teach her a lesson?"_

* * *

"Flint." I was coyly trying to my arm free as we walked in "You can let go now." I hissed under my breath and smile "Never." Flint stated applying more pressure to my arm that was tightly linked with his "Blasted fanged fancy's." I stated as I saw Lady Malfoy walk up to us with Lucius Malfoy. I tensed noticeably to Flint who looked down at me with his eyebrows creased "Mr Flint, Miss Wood, How lovely to see the both of you." Lady Malfoy said with a stuck up smile. I nodded letting Flint talk "Of course Lady Malfoy, You look pretty."He stated he obviously didn't like having to complement her.

"Lord Malfoy." I greeted "Did Severus place you together again?" He asked me I shook my head "Decided to go with him myself." I stated knowing what it implicated "Oh dear me, I thought you would at least try to dance with our Draco, He is sorry for the way he acted." Lady Malfoy said "The older boys are teaching him such distain towards Gryffindors and others."Lord Malfoy added his cold grey eye moving towards Flint. I knew that was meant for me to assume that it was Flint and pull away from him but even if I wanted to I couldn't "Kids are mean, I know I have felt the pressure from other Gryffindors to dislike Slytherins." I stated with a proper smile.

They smiled tightly before Lord Flint walked up and pulled me away from his son to pull me into a hug "Oh Miss Wood It as been too long, I had no idea you were going to come. Marcus doesn't like to inform his poor father." I laughed slightly at Lord Flint overly dramatic behavior and wondered where Flint got his such stern and angry behavior from. "Oh! He did not!" I said my hand coming to my mouth and then I narrowed my eyes at Flint who looked about ready to dig himself a grave "Marcus Flint, How dare you not tell your father of me." I stated Lord Flint chuckled "I like you Miss Wood. Let Severus know that my doors are always open if he needs to leave you for a couple of days. I would love to have a pretty face around and you might help curb Marcus's surly behavior.".

I couldn't help the grin as Flint looked disgusted with the idea "I will talk to him about it." I stated much to Flints disgust.

* * *

The Malfoy ball room was filled with all things Christmas, it looked like Professor Flitwick got ahold of it. A large Christmas tree that had to be engorged sat on the far corner with a few presents sitting on the floor, I think those are for the people of the manor, especially a certain blond boy, I stood beside Flint and Professor Snape who looked just about as excited as a Centaur in the ministry. "Pretty decor."I said "Gaudy you mean, I wonder if Fillius decided to help." Snape stated in his hand was a glass of fire whiskey that he had a grip on for dear life. I knew it was probably the only way for him to stay here, I wish I could have some but of course I only got the sparkling cider that was better than the kind you got at the super markets in my time but it still didn't take the edge off of watching people act like total sleaze balls.

"Is that Lockheart?" Flint asked I looked up and groaned, there in all his passionate cheese was Lockheart who was chatting to the minister who looked star struck. "Two fools in the room." commented Snape I nodded "Merlin, I thought I could at least get away from him here." I said slightly annoyed. Flint placed his hand on my shoulder "He can't walk across now, The dance will begin soon." Flint stated as we where pushed back a bit.

* * *

(The Dance -http:/www .youtube .com /watch?v=8K MYPSqSrvA &list=FL0ZWF 8ScydQFmrH22Y mY4Sg&index =3&featur e=plpp_vid eo)

* * *

Lord's and Lady's walked out and formed a circle and then Adrian walked out with Daphne his hand and hers raised slightly as she smiled brightly like a shining star, Nott walked out with Pansy Parkinson who looked snooty as always, Flint left my side to take the hand of some fifth year Ravenclaw, She giggled and smiled as Flint looked annoyed. I almost didn't see Malfoy standing in front of me his hand out stretched and his other poised behind his back "A dance Lady Wood?" He asked smirking, I frowned and looked around everyone watched me and I knew this was Malfoy trying to embarrass me. "unfortunately." I stated taking his hand elegantly grabbing the side of my dress and walked into the circle with a smile on my face.

I faced Malfoy who smirked and kept his hands behind his back, the music started and He grabbed my hand and I poised mine other on his shoulder and his touched my ribs. The flutes came in and we started to dance my eyes fixed on Daphne who moved with Adrian with the most grace. I miniced her as I let Malfoy move me around the circle in circles. He smirked as then I twirled around by his hand, I gasped as I tried not to get caught up as my hand found his shoulder again and then we let go of each other and spun around keeping the circle moving. It was an easy dance sorta like the one that is going to be at the Yule ball, I watched as Daphne poised to jump so I did to a Malfoy not wanting to ruin his own reputation lifted me and the again we took the pose from before and again moved in a circle that was forming two circles.

I didn't know why I knew the steps to the dance but then I looked at Nott who looked and me with a smirk as we formed two line and moved into each other and switching partners. I was dancing with Pansy who smirked and decided to jam her foot on every step into mine, Nott was dancing with Malfoy it was quite a sight seeing just like Pucey and Flint, Lord Malfoy and Lord Flint dancing together. I was wincing every time Pansy stepped on me around a circle while the boys went the opposite way, It must look pretty cool because everyone would clap every time we did something different. Then the men bowed and Pansy yanked my arms up with her as we walked sideways which girls walked under and we parted and returned to our male partners. I glared at Malfoy who smirked proudly "Smile Wood." He stated as I turned my back to him and lifted my arms up like Daphne, Malfoy took my hands and we stepped back and forth while going around in the circle.

The if it couldn't get any worse with out breaking our hands I twirled to face him and we started to get the hop scotched feel as we bounced up and down then I moved my hand to my dress lifted it and twirled than back to the same position this time two circles. Then it turned slow as I spun out of Malfoys arms leaning to almost touch Lord Malfoy on my other side before leaning back and being dipped my Malfoy "Don't you dare." I scowled as he smirked and twitched his eyebrow. He lifted me back and moved with one arm raised above our heads and one placed behind me and we moved in a small circle slowly.

It was slightly complicated moving back and forth holding each others arms in odd ways... This song felt as if it would never end.

* * *

I groaned as everyone joined on the floor the barrier fell as the song ended "Your a git." I hissed pulling away from him and limping to the table which was where Professor Snape sat, I sat down and winced as my feet throbbed "Dear God"I said thanking Nott deeply for showing me this dance before hand. "Rough dance?" I scowled at Professor Snape who smirked at my pain "Sadist." I hissed as Flint took the other seat after prying the girl off of him. "I agree, Professor that was harsh." He said as he looked at me "Nott taught me the dance, Malfoy was trying to make a fool out of me." I stated as everyone took to there tables.

"Welcome all!" shouted the minister who was at the Malfoy's table of course "This year has been a wonder with the lovely decor and entrainment. I am afraid I feel a bit spoiled Narcissa." He said Lady Malfoy blushed on cue "At any rate this is the time for us to hold our children close and pray that this Hogwarts mess getting sorted out!". "Aye!" said a couple of men "Well said Governors!" Minster said happily as he raised his drink "To a wonderful Christmas and New year!" He said then he sat down I frowned as I realized how many Lord's where on the board of Governors for the school. Food filled our plates and I snuck a glance at Flint who was looking at his father, I smiled slightly as I noticed how strong his fitures where rather handsome if you actually looked at him "Isobel, Eat don't stare.".

Heat flooded my face as I looked down at my food "Y...Yes Professor"I stuttered, "I heard you got offered a job." He stated as I took a bite, I nodded "Going to actually work for you money instead of use mine." Professor Snape said I smiled "Of course, I grow bored of being warned not to use the money you give me in any 'un needed way.'" I said with a grin, I missed this very much and it seemed he did to because his eye would glitter a bit when I would shot back my own reply "Vampires and such. I though Narcissa told you who was good and not." I rolled my eyes and chewed my food completely before replying "Julian and Law are very nice people, I learned more from them than Lockheart all year." I stated Professor Snape snorted "By the way...Flint really Professor?" I said missing Flint's smirk "You needed someone who would challenge you not baby you like the Weasley's." He replied.

I scoffed "It's bad enough that my brother already thinks I have some kind of affair going on, I have them thinking that I will be killed by Harry." I stated leaning towards Professor Snape who raised an eyebrow and look towards Flint who was being bothered by his father. "Potter isn't the menace?" I gave him a look "Who do you know of could possibly be Salazar Slytherins Heir?"I asked him. Professor Snape went paler "Don't worry, Harry will handle it but there will be at least two more attacks on the students" I told him looking around a bit before speaking "I will see you next week since I have to tuter Cedric.".

For the last couple of days leading up to the Christmas break I had used my mission to let me get away from spending more time with Cedric. I didn't want to get attached to him because if I did my job right than it would mean that Cedric would die and It in a way would be my fault. _Kill one to save thousands_, Rubbish line used by people to make themselves feel better in my opinion "Wood." I looked up from my steak "Has anyone figured out your connection to the New plays?" I frowned "No?" Flint nodded "Just wondering if I had to watch my back." He said "The twin will still get you though" I said Flint paled "Don't remind me.".

Again he cleared his throat and opened his mouth as a pale hand was held out in front of me "May I have this Dance?" I smiled up at Nott and nodded "Of course, Theo." I said using his first name before taking his hand and letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

* * *

_Flint closed his mouth and scowled at Nott who had his eyes on Isobel, "Mister Flint don't you have Misses Turpin to dance with?" Asked professor Snape slightly annoyed to see one of his students looking so annoyed at his...Whatever Isobel was to him. Marcus nodded and stood leaving the two men alone at the table Lord Flint raised a questioning eyebrow at Professor Snape and his son. "Must I ask Severus?" the man in question shook his head "There is no need for your son, Arcus, to make enemy's with Lord Nott's heir." Lord Flint nodded and smirked "If I didn't know you so well it would seem you do not wish for Isobel too find Amour?" he asked him._

_Professor's face curled into an impressive snarl "I wouldn't care if she did. I was looking after your son Arcus." Lord Flint decided to handle the dark wizard with kind gloves the same he used for his rather hot headed son "Of course, My son is an adult now and we all make mistakes." He replied as he saw his son walk up to the dancing couple._

* * *

It was an easy dance for me and I was thankful "Having fun?"I asked Nott who twirled me with grace and dipped me quickly before returning to the dance "I am guessing you would rather be in the potions room like me?"I said he raised an eyebrow slightly before it fell back into its stone like cover. I smiled mostly to myself as I silently wanted someone who I could at least talk to, I think I was missing my Christmas with the Weasleys and the late night quidditch fun we would do not to mention pranking the remaining Slytherin. I new I only had a week until I would be back at Hogwarts.

"Nott, could I steal Isobel from you." I tripped a bit as Nott dipped me, I was looking up at Flint who wore a very nasty look on his face "I believe it should be up to the lady?" I was carefully lifted and both boys looked at me. Nott with his dull expressionless face and Marcus who looked on the brink of murder "I would like to dance with.." I knew I was going to regret this but call me a Hufflepuff "Marcus." I said then he yanked me away from Nott and took me as far away as he could before he placed my arms around his neck and his hands found my waist. I smiled a bit as we just rocked back and forth "Well at least you will talk to me."I commented "Nott isn't being nice to you?" Flint growled I shook my head "A gentlemen he is but not a very good talker." I explained as I saw Adrian dancing with Daphne who looked to be on cloud nine.

"Oh" I smiled up at him and tilted my head to the side "Your father is right." I said before I could stop myself Flint raised an eyebrow "You are surly." I laughed as he spun me around and tightened his hold on my back.

* * *

_Draco led Pansy on the dance floor his mouth tilted in a disgusted look "Such a blood sucker." She gasped seeing Isobel pressing herself up against Flint "Now, Pansy." Draco stated giving his parents a Malfoy smirk before turning her in his arms "She is always so perfect." Pansy sneered "My mother did teach her." Draco added "That explains a lot." She added eyeing Isobel who laughed at Flint who smirked. Pansy's eye twitched "I hate her Draco. If we could do anything today it would be for her to be kicked out of Lord Puceys manor and for Adrian and Marcus to see the true Isobel Wood." She hissed Draco frowned slightly as he caught Flint looking there way giving Draco a glare that made him swallow rather harshly._

* * *

"I want you to stay awat from Pansy and Draco." he said I raised an eyebrow "Does it look like I feel like getting chummy with 'em?" I asked him. He frowned "Sorry.." I said realizing that Flint probably had a good reason to tell me to dodge the destructive duo. "Don't let it happen again Wood." He stated harshly. I felt my cheeks burn as he rocked me back and forth to the song that was playing, No complicated spins, No fancy feet work, no need for fake smiling. It was wonderful..

Later that night Lord Flint, Lady and Lord Pucey, Lady Nott who was borderline like Neville's Gram, Lady Greengrass, and there sons and daughters all left with Severus and i to the Pucey Manor that was quiet a sight for Christmas. "We must start handing out presents, Professor will you do the honors?" Lady Pucey asked Professor Snape who looked like he just swallowed a fish. I laughed as I smiled at him "Come on Professor."I jibbed as I elbowed him knowing he would get me back with points lost or dudgeon work but it didn't matter as I sat on the couch with Flint on one side and Professor Snape who raise from his spot sent me a glare that would cause normal Gryffindors to shake in there boots but I only grinned.

Adrian left the love seat he was sitting on with Daphne to grab the spot by me "Was the love seat getting a bit hot?"I asked He grinned "Nothen I couldn't handle but I couldn't let you get cold now."He said pulling me close. I rolled my eyes as Professor Snape sat down on a chair next to the tree "All he needs is a santa hat and a snow white beard." Flint and Adrian chuckled at the picture I panted of Professor Snape as the jolly christmas Apperitant. "Adrian." and a present to his face shut him up, I laughed as one was sent smacking me in the cheek "Isobel." I stuck my tongue out at the Professor who looked annoyed but his eyes show amusement "You're suppose to be jolly!" I shot back as he let Flint's present from me float in the air "To bad." Snape snapped as he handed Lady Nott her present.

She smiled her grey hair made her face soft but I had heard that woman put Narcissa Malfoy in her place before, She played the weak cute old lady act well "Why Thank you Severus." She said not touching her present and eyed any of us to do the same as her and waited until everyone had at least one present. In a flurry of paper Adrian unwrapped his present in record speed, "Awh!" He shouted as he held up a brand new gloves "Well Isobel?" I smiled and held up a pretty necklace with a couple of ruby's and was gold "I love it." I said wondering who thought I would like it, "I am so glad." Lady pucey said that settled it.

Flint picked at the wrapper and I turned to face him Adrian had to lean closer to me to see over my head as Flint unwrapped the package carefully, My stomach twisted in nots and I felt a bit light headed and I bit my lip tasting the cider from before. "Who?" Flint asked looking up from seeing a dragon statue that was of an Welsh Green but it had sliver eyes "Me." I said he looked down at me his face blank which didn't help my nerves "I um there is a spell I found and I have been praticting it when I'm not working on the potion and well I haven't been getting an loud noisy Letters from the ministry so I thought they wouldn't mind if-". "Isobel." I closed my mouth and face Professor Snape who raised an eyebrow "Oh" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the statue did a complex pattern before saying proudly "Draconifors." and the Welsh green glowed then proceeded to fly around the room.

At first I thought maybe I had gotten Flint the wrong thing but the way Flint was watching the Welsh Green I knew he liked my gift..Maybe even loved it. "Beautiful wand work Miss Wood. Professor Flitwick should pat himself on the back ,he should." Lord Flint stated. I new my face was red as the Dragon floated back onto the stand and went back to it frozen state.

I had gotten the matching ruby earrings to the necklace from Lady Greengrass, Adrian had bought me a broom kit that to me proved our non-romantic interest in each other but Daphne's green gills sill was provoked by it. Also I had gotten books including one for Pureblood customs which ironically Nott's Grandmother had given me with her statement that "They want for you to be like us but they don't teach you the basics.". I had never seen Lady Pucey so humiliated. Flint's gift he was placing around my neck now as the men and some of the older women walked out except for Lord Flint who had a package in his hand.

I touched my new necklace that was a serpent wrapping around like a rose but when you looked at it in another angle it shown as a Lion, "Thank you"I told him smiling as he scoffed "Don't get use to it." He stated as Lord Flint handed me the package which I took and opened. "The Long Journey." I said softly reading the worn cover "One of my wife's favorites,you and her have the same tastes, Its a shame for it not to be enjoyed." He explained I looked up from the cover to look up at Lord Flint.

His face was torn from the usual flirty and eccentric smirk, I could see the abundant sadness and how hard this was for him "I will cherish it." I told him. He smiled "I was hoping you would say that." then he walked away from me and to the door. Adrian stood and took Daphne's hand and pulled her away from Flint and I. While Nott said something about seeing his Grandmother off, I turned slightly feeling the sharp edges of the book bite into my stomach "Are you okay with me having something of your mothers?" I asked softly and carefully since this was the first time I had ever heard of the woman who gave birth to Marcus Flint.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have given you the Beedle and the Barb." He said to me, I smiled "Thank you for it, I wish I could read the other stories but I will eventualy."I said He nodded and picked up his gifts "Good night, Miss Wood." He stated walking around the couch and towards his room. I frowned "Miss Wood I am leaving." Yanking Flint out of my head I placed the book down on the couch and fallowed him to the fireplace "Can you send my presents for Harry and them?"I asked He raised an eyebrow "Do I look like a house-elf?" "Eh...Close." I said as I passed him the presents in the multiple bags "Thank you Professor." I said He frowned "Indeed Miss Wood." then he and my presents for my friends went up in green fire.

* * *

After I managed to get away from everyone I walked into the room and looked around, On my bed was four presents. I grinned when I realized it was from the Weasleys, Hermione, my brother and Harry. I ripped everything off of the first gift and was surprised to find it to be a small card in all of the paper with Fred's elegant script "I.O.U...Really!" I said reading the small paper without touching the paper. I smelled something funny and decided that I wasn't going to let the twin prank me so I lifted the paper up and set it by the trash can.

Then I opened the one from Oliver and smiled a signed poster from the Puddlemore United team, I snorted as I turned it back and read what Oliver wrote on the back of the moving photo "to my sister who I love as much as my broom." I giggled as I set it down next to me and opened the one from Hermione. I raised my eyebrow as I was staring at the second edition of how to control the fluctuation in magical powers. I smiled as Mrs Weasley's knitted me another jumper and I smiled as I pilled it on over my night gown. I brought it to my nose and inhaled the comforting sent of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the poppouri that was in the corner with the knitting needles that would knit the sweaters.

Magic warmed my skin and I sighed opening one of my last gifts it was a box of treacle tart, I got up and went to my door and paused, did I really want to walk that far to get a fork? I really didn't want to but yet I didn't want to share my favorite treat. "I frowned as I grabbed my transfiguration book and opened it to changing objects into what you need. "I can do this!"I stated as I pulled out my wand from under my pillow, I frowned and waved my wand over a hair clip that I had from my old life. It shook violently then turned into a "Spork really!"I said to myself since I just had to think about my old life, Which included sporks.

I nervously bit my lip as I picked it up and tried to bind it but it didn't bend, It looked alight so I decided to give it a try. I moaned a bit as the treacle tart hit my tongue, I didn't know what Mrs Weasley did to it but it tasted like heaven. The rest of my night was filled with shameless stuffing my face with Treacle tart.


	48. Forty Eight

"I think I don't have to worry about you anymore." Daphne told me as we walked threw the town that Adrian had brought me too "Oh _really_?" I asked sarcastically Daphne cut me a look "Adrian wouldn't be interested in anything that Marcus is." She replied I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes on the brunette "What?","Don't ask stupid with me Isobel. I notice the looks he gives you." Daphne stated "You really need to stop sipping the whiskey, Daphne." She lifted a vase and checked the price underneath it than she sniffed and placed it down "Puleease"She stated cutting her dark eyes at me "You know the looks, the deep brooding looks and the twinkle in his eyes." I rolled my eyes.

"Those are his usual looks except for the twinkle, He isn't Dumbledore." I stated as someone caught my eye, "Shit." I cussed wondering how in the hel_l he h_ad caught up to me. "Daphne lets go back to the manor." I stated Daphne obliviously confused looked at me like I had became fluffy or something. "Why?"She asked "Just because."I stated She shook her head "Not good enough." She said "Explain to me and I will go with you or you can face Lady Pucey's rage when she finds out you left me in a muggle town.". The woman behind the table with the trinkets that Daphne was looking at cut her a look, "I am leaving." I stated turning on my heels and runing straight into the man.

"Why'ah Hello Ladies." He stated his robes shined in the light of the afternoon, His brown hair was falling on his shoulders and his blue eyes turned green and then back to blue "Hello." Daphne stated I stayed silent "Why I remember you." He stated to me "but I unfortunately do not remember you." He said eyeing Daphne who smiled "Daphne Greengrass." She stated "How lovely to meet you." Daphne didn't even noticed the fact that the man never told her his name. I felt a cold chill as He smiled at me and Daphne "What do you want?" I asked Daphne shot me a look "Forgive her rudeness sir, She is never this rough." Daphne said the man waved her off "Its okay Sugar, I'ah don't take anything by it." He said still keeping his eyes on me.

"You know what I would like Miss Wood?" I scowled "What?"I asked "For you not to be so complicating, Death eaters really?" He asked I turned my head to watch Daphne from the corner of my eye "None of your business." I stated darkly my hand was poised under neath my cloak to throw a spell at him if he got to close "It is, and it will be until you become of age." He stated "Don't make Mah Job harder" His eyes turned green and then my face relaxed "Marcus." I said relieved as the burly Slytherin Quidditch player came up to us. "Isobel."He said knowing that something must be wrong for me to call him Marcus.

The man took a step away from me "Is everything okay?" Flint asked I shook my head "She's being dramatic, Marcus this man was just being nice." Daphne said smiling at the man who narrowed his eyes just slightly. "Of course she is at any rate, Sir you need to leave." Flint grabbed my hip and yanked me into his side, I plead fear was the reason I tucked in tighter to his side. "It was very nice to see you again miss wood, Lovely to meet you Lady Greengrass." He kissed Daphne's knuckles and walked away from us "Thank you." I whispered feeling dirty all over from this creep.

* * *

"How about a game of exploding Snaps?" Flint looked up and so did I from our books to see Adrian grinning holding up an exploding Snaps game "No thank you." I said I had played it once with Fred, George and Lee and I will never do it again, "I will." Flint stated he hasn't left my side since, I had gotten freaked out by my stalker and I was very thankful to him. Adrian moved the table and knelt down on the chair he pulled up and started to pull out the stuff "Later tonight I will start the exparaments, you don't have to be there." Stated Nott as he walked in like a tall blond vampire who got to close to the sun "Whats wrong with your face?" Adrian asked Nott itched his face and I paled as I realized what it could be.

"Where you in my room?"I asked him he nodded "Did you mess with the paper that was next to the trash?"I asked him, I had rushed out of the room and had forgotten to pick up Fred and George's IOU. "Yes." I snorted than I started to laugh "Oh merlin! That's what they tried to get me with!" I stated laughing as Flint and Pucey looked from me to Nott who looked calm but his blue eye's held a storm. "The twins." I said gasping as I righted myself on the chair "The twins, sent me that IOU and I just threw it because I smelled something funky! It was Zonko's itching powder!" I started to laugh again at Notts outraged face.

Flint and Pucey snorted a bit too as Nott turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, "The twins got a prank in." I stated as my laughter subsided and I picked back up my book. "At least it wasn't.." Pucey halted as he got a flash of powder and his face was tinted in black smoke "Don't speak to soon, Adrian." Flint stated as he smirked and shown his cards to Adrian. I snorted as I went back to reading the book that Lord Flint and given me..

* * *

"Please tell me you haven't been doing this all day." Daphne commented as she walked in and shot me a look as I looked over my book to watch her walk in her brown hair flowing as she sat down beside Adrian "It's been a quiet day, Don't ruin it." Flint stated as he fingered threw his cards "Shut it Flint." Daphne snapped looking at her nails before she cut me another look "Have you swallowed a bitch pill or something?"I snapped eyeing her back. She scoffed and walked out of the room "Well did she!"I asked the boys who shrugged "She's normally like this."Adrian told me.

"I swear she has to be bi polar." I stated Flint looked across from me "What?"He asked I just shook my head "Muggle term." I said Pucey rolled his eyes "Sometimes I think you say things behind our backs that are muggle because we don't get it.". "Good job Barney."I said "Did Mayberry get boring for you? How about that bullet?" Adrian narrowed his eyes on me and my book "Adrian." I said carefully as the boy stood his body was long and lean as he sprang tackling me back on to the couch as I tried to get away "Adrian!" I screamed as he started to tickle me.

"Thats my name." Joked Adrian as he twisted his finger into my side making me cry out "Flint help!" I cried "Not going to happen, Wood." stated Flint as he moved Adrian's leg from crushing his own leg "Adrian, Move this to the other couch." He added Adrian nodded lifting me up like a rag doll and slamming me back on the other couch as I kicked and screamed trying to get away from the tickling.

* * *

I was stretched out on the couch, Adrian's lapp making a nice pillow as I continued to read the book. The book was about a woman who knew her fate almost as soon as the man walked into the room, He was a dark haired man with deep soulless eyes, Fredrick was his name, She was always torn in between the two worlds and doing what her heart wanted and what her mind wanted. I could relate so much to this woman, She had to fight with herself constantly trying to do the right thing with only a vague guidance. Fredrick was her kryptonight though, He was everything she shouldn't be doing.

"I'm going to bed, Night Isobel." Adrian said lifting my head and placing a pillow down "Right." I said "Sleep tight" He smirked kissing my forehead before walking towards the door "I love the book." I said closing it and looking over at Flint who looked up from his book. He nodded and then went back to his book while I stared at him "Why did you give me that book?"I asked I wanted to know desperately since Christmas but he was gone for two days. "You enjoyed the stories, I have heard them since birth, You haven't"He replied I smiled to myself as I watched him look at me.

"Flint, What is your favorite story from the book?" I asked "The Fountain of Fair Fortune." He replied I frowned "What is it about?"I asked Flint closed his book and eyed me, At first I though that he was annoyed by my questioned but soon a book came floating towards him I knew that cover from anywhere "Get over here." he stated I felt my body tingle as I got up and moved to the other couch and I sat down beside him. He flicked threw a couple of pages and then his deep voice filled the room "_Hight on a hill in a enchanted garden, enclosed by a tall walls and protected by strong magic, Flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune"_

I smiled _"Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the fountain, bathe in its waters, and receive Fair Fortune forevermore._"He shifted slightly and he turned the page "_On the appointed day, hundreds of people traveled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and Female, Rich and Poor, young and old, of magical means and without, They gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden."_

I raised an eyebrow and Flint cut me a look "_Three witches, each with her burden of woe, met on the outskirts of the crowd, and told one another their sorrows as they waited for sunrise. The first, by name Asha, was sick of a malady no Healer could cure. She hoped that the Fountain would banish her symptoms and grant her a long and happy life."_ Flint's voice cracked as he went on _"The second, by the name Altheda, has been robbed of her home, her gold, and her wand by an evil sorcerer. She hoped that the fountain might relieve her of powerlessness and poverty."_

_"The third, by name Amata, had been deserted by a man whom she loved dearly, and she thought her heart would never mend. She hoped the fountain would relieve her of her grief and longing. Pitying each other, the three women agreed that, should the chance befall them, they would untie and try to reach the Fountain together."_ I rested my head on the couch back and brought my legs to my chest closing my eyes to picture the story. _"The sky was rant with the first ray of sun, and the chink in the wall opened. The crowd surged forward, each of them shrieking their claim for the Fountain's benison. Creepers from the garden beyond snaked through the pressing mass and twisted themselves around the first witch, Asha."_

_"She grasped the wrist of the second witch, Altheda, who seized tight upon the robes of the third witch, Amata. And Amata became caught upon the armor of a dismal-looking knight, She was seated on a bone-thin horse."_ A hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes "I'm awake." I said Flint pulled his hand away and nodded _"The creeper tugged the three witches through the chink in the wall, and the knight was dragged off of his steed after them."_ I smirked as I could picture how surprised the man must have been.

"_The furious screams of the disappointed throng rose upon the morning air, then fell silent and the garden walls sealed once more. Asha and Altheda were angry with Amata who had accidentally brought along the knight."_ He stretched and placed his feet onto the coffee table, I didn't say anything about what Lady Pucey might do if she caught him._"'Only one can bathe in the Fountain! It will be hard enough to decide which of use it will be without adding another!' Now, Sir Luckless, as the Knight was known in the lands outside of the walls, Observed that these were witches, and, Having no magic, nor any great skill at jousting or dueling with swords, nor anything that distinguished the non-magical man, was sure that he had no hope of beating the three women to the Fountain."_

_"He therefore declared his intentions of withdrawing outside the walls again. At this Amata became angry too "Faint heart!" she chided him, "Drawl your sword knight, and help us reach our goal!" And so the three witches and the forlorn Knight ventured forth into the enchanted garden, where rare herbs, fruit, and flowers grew in abundance on either side of the sunlit paths._" Flint growled "Will you stop shifting around Wood, Here." he stated yanking me down into his arms to were I could curled into his chest and rest my head on his shoulders. I also could read the runes as he went _"They met no obstacle until they reached the foot of the hill on which the fountain stood. There, However, wrapped around the base of the hill, was a monstrous white Worm, bloated and blind. At their approach it turned a foul face upon them, and uttered the following words "Pay me the proof of your pain._"

_"Sir Luckless drew his sword and attempted to kill the beast, but his blade snapped, Then Altheda cast rocks at the Worm, while Asha and Amata essayed every spell that might subdue or entrance it, but the power of their wands was no more effective than their friend's stones or the Knights steel: The Worm would not let them pass."_ Flints voice was very relaxing and I was amazed by how easy he could read the runes. _"The sun rose higher and higher in the sky and Asha, despairing, began to weep. Then the great Worm placed its face upon hers and drank the tears from her cheeks. Its thirst assuaged, the Worm slithered aside, and vanished into a hole in the ground." _

_"Rejoicing at the Worm's dissappearance, the three witches and the Knight began to climb the hill, sure that they would reach the Fountain before noon. Halfway up the steep slope however, They came across words cut into the ground before them "Pay me the fruit of your labors.""_ I sighed and Flint looked down at me and raised an eyebrow _"Sir Luckless took out his only coin, and placed it upon the grassy hillside, but it rolled away and was lost. The three witches and the knight continued to climb, but though they walked for hours more, They advanced not a step, The summit came no nearer, and still the inscription lay in the earth before them." _

_"All were discouraged as the sun rose over their heads and began to sink towards the far horizon, but Altheda walked faster and harder than any of them, and exhorted the others to follow her example, though she moved no father up the enchanted hill. "Courage, friends, and do not yield!" she cried wiping the sweat from her brow. As the drops fell slithering onto the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished, and they found that they were able to move upward once more."_ I smiled brighter as I felt safe in Flints large arms. _"Delighted by the removal of this second obstacle, they hurried towards the summit as fast as they could, until at least they glimpsed the Fountain, Slithering like crystal in a brower of flowers and trees. Before they could reach it, however, they came to a stream that ran around the hilltop, barring their way. In the depths of the clear water lay a smooth stone bearing the words "Pay me the treasure of your past."_

_"Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank. The three witches pulled him from the water, then tried to leap the brook themselves, but it would not let them cross, and all the while the sun was sinking lower in the sky."_ I could feel the tension the witches felt as Flint read _"So they fell to pondering the meaning of the stone's message, and Amata was the first to understand. Taking her wand, she drew from her mind all the memories of happy times she had spent with her vanished lover, and dropped them into the rushing waters. The stream swept them away, and stepping stones appeared, and the three witches and knight were able to pass at least onto the summit of the hill."_

_"The Fountain shimmered before them, set amidst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had yet seen. The sky burned ruby and it was time to decided which of them would bathe."_ Flint paused to look at me his dark eyes where slightly troubled as he read on "_Before they could make their decision, However, frail Asha fell to the ground. Exhausted by their struggle to the summit, She was close to . Her three friends would have carried her to the Fountain but Asha was in mortal agony and bedded then not to touch her." _

Imese sadness had leaked threw Flint's words as he spoke about Asha _"Then Altheda hastened to pick all those herbs she thought most hopeful, and mixed them in Sir Luckless's gourd of water, and poured the potion into Asha's mouth. At once, Asha was able to stand. What was more, all symptoms of her dread malady had vanished."_ Now it was more bitter sounding but to soon faded as the ending drawled closer._ ""I am cured!" She cried "I have no need of the Fountain, let Altheda bathe!" But Altheda was busy collecting more herbs in her apron "If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe!" Sir Luckless bowed and gestured Amata towards the Fountain, but she shook her head. The stream has washed away all regret for her lover, and she saw now that he had been cruel and faithless, and that it was happiness enough to be rid of him."_

_""Good sir, you must bathe, as a reward for all your chivalry!" She told Sir Luckless. So the Knight clacked forth in the last rays of the setting sun, and bathed in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, astonished that he was the chosen one of hundreds and giddy with his incredible luck."_ I snorted as my eyes felt heavy and my body tired_ "As the sun fell below the Horizon, Sir luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armor at the feel of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld." _

* * *

Flint moved a strand of Isobel's hair and smirked_ "Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realized that she had found a man worthy of them. The three witches and the Knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them every knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all._" Flint's voice died softly as he looked down at Isobel who was fast asleep.

Without waking her he placed the book owned by the Pucey's down and lifted her into his arms bridal style making sure her head wasn't being jostled around he took his time walking down a flight of stairs to her room and walked in and laided her down in her bed pulling back the covers and bringing them up to her chin. He looked at her for a moment her face looking peaceful as she dreamed of the Fountain of Fair Fortune, then his dark eyes landed on the rose still not touched by brown still a vibrant red. He pulled out his wand and casted another preserving charm over the rose and then he left another rose this time it was a vibrant yellow.

"Goodnight...Isobel."


	49. Forty Nine

...

**I streached and smiled to myself as I cuddled into my pillow, I peeked to see my Avenged Sevenfold poster. I sat up almost roughly as I looked around "What!"I said my voice getting loud in my throat as I found myself in my old room. "No..No...No.." I repeated as I fliped the covered and yanked open the curtans ingnoring the harsh sunlight hitting my eyes that where tearing up "What's going on?" I said to myself as I found the outside to be my own road with the nabors kids playing. **

**"Isobel dude, Katherine called." I turned quickly to see my brother standing there the same as the night I left. "Are you okay?" John asked eyeing me as he stood in my door with the phone tightly in his grasp. "No, Did I leave?" I asked John curled his nose up "Did you sneak out to vist Jay or something?". "No! Didn't Oliver pick me up?" John shook his head "No, Listen school is going to start soon and I don't know who this Oliver is but yeah." John left the phone in my room before leaving me alone. **

**My heart clentched and I stumbled to my bathroom where I saw my old reflection, my curly blond hair in a loose pony tail my make up giving me coon eyes It made me feel odd. "What?" I gaged a bit hearing my accent it felt forign in my mouth I yanked down my shirt to show my perfectly pale shoulder no scratch. My mind ran and my body felt weak suddenly the ground was coming closer...**

* * *

I dove off of my bed and smacked hard into the plush carpt "What the hell!" I shouted lifting myself up and running across the bedroom and looked into my mirror. I relaxed as I seen my dark reddish hair and sweaping bangs, Just to prove it to myself that it had been a dream I yanked down my shirt to see the long sratch that was red and for once not hurting. I let out my breath and pinched myself "Thank Merlin that was a dream." I said smiling as I sounded like me.

* * *

_"So what did you two do?" Adrian asked Flint as he sat down next to his friend grabbing some toast from his friends plate "Read." He replied "RRiiiggghhtt" Adrian drawled as he bit into the toast "Are you ready for tonight?" Flint asked "Who are you going to pick?" Adrian smirked and waited till his toast was finished for him to stand and walked to the door "Wouldn't you like to know."_

* * *

I pulled out my dress and mask and walked out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen where Flint was working on his tea "How's it going?" I asked him, He narrowed his eyes at me and I blushed "Worse since you and Adrian came in to bother me."He said as he stood my eyes widened as I looked at a bare chested Flint. I turned quickly as he turned around "Whatever Flint." I stated trying to get the squeak out of my voice as I poured me some hot water for some honeysuckle tea. Flint smirk and he walked out of the kitchens leaving me to collect my thoughts "Ah Miss Wood." I looked up from the Daily Prophet to see Lord Pucey walk in wearing clothes that looked to be on a Ministry Officals "Work Lord Pucey?"I asked he nodded "On Adrian's birthday?" He nodded sharply before scooping up the Daily Prohet from my grasp.

"Adrian understands the inportance of my work." He stated "Shame you are going to miss it." I said softly, He didn't reply as he placed down the paper and walked out "Have a good day Miss Wood.", "You too sir." i answered as he closed the door. I frowned and shook my head feeling bad for Adrian...

* * *

"You are going to look wonderful dear.", "Yeah perfect princess." Pansy coked as her mother yanked and pulled my hair up. I narrowed my eyes on the pig faced witch and felt dread pouring into my very soul, "Pansy' be nice." Daphne chastised the younger girl and gave me a look. Pansy scoffed and smoothed out her atrouses dress or was that my ego? I didn't know nor did I care that I might feel a tad put under by these girls with there pretty dresses, mine might have came from Anton but did it matter? "You look sick." Daphne said frowning I rolled my eyes "Adrian won't be dancing with you if you look like you might hurll on his shoes." Pansy added icly. I let out a breath "He won't be dancing with me anyways _Pansy_." I curled as she narrowed her eyes on me.

"Besides I won't rise to your petty pathetic comments, You really look pretty." I said touching Pansy's skirt as she stood on my side as her mother rushed for the photgrapher "Is this slik?"I asked her as Lady Parkinson grinned "Oh yes it is." Her mother said the photographer started the photo's which I felt sorta excited for since these where my first wizarding photo's. "Do you want a copy Lady Wood?" I smiled and nodded "I would love some." I added politely as I agusted my mask that I had pinned coyly with magic, of course nobody saw my wand in the dress.

The dress was a big bonus for me, It was a soft fabric but the way it clinged my body it made me look like It had been niped and tucked just for me. It was a vibrant green with green lace long sleeves that went into a v and a ring to slip on my middle finger to keep the sleeves in position. It was a off the shoulder gown and it was to the ground and it covered my whole body instead of last years which had a open back. It looked almost like a sliky miterials and the green was borerline Slytherin green, My nail's where half Slytherin green and Silver. My hair was pulled up in a bun with various curls and braids as it let loose a few strand to frame my face, My make up was ,thank god, not like Pansy's.

"Ready?" Daphne asked I tore my gaze away to nodd "You really do look good Isobel." she added then we made our way to the parlor where three men stood Adrian ran a hand threw his hair and then looked at the guests pilling in the ball room "Relax Adrian." I said as I touched his shoulder "Walk in with me then."He stated looked at me his green eyes let on slightly to his feeling of uneasy feelings. I didn't spare a look at Flint nor Daphne as I nodded "Of course." I said smiling at my friend.

How odd for me to say but I did owe it to him not only because of his influence with the Malfoys but also his lesson that saved me a lot of pain especialy since I had delt with Daphne and Pansy who Flint wasn't too keen on letting her help me get ready but Lady Pucey and Parkinson believed that she was an angel. He smiled and tucked my arm underneath his arm and we walked in together, I laughed as everyone clapped and photo's where snapped "Godric you would think you where the king or something." I muttered to him as he smirked behind his feathery mask "Of course, M'lady." He joked.

I turned my head and my eyes caught someone watching Adrian and I with a intrest that was only shown by his eyes which was a scary familiar violet. "I see the Zabini's are here." I muttered turning away from looking at Lady Zabini's heir. "Duh." Adrian said mocking Daphne's voice as he let go of my arm as we reached the center, I smiled and let my hand rest on his cloak before moving to the spot that was open in front of Snape who looked as happy as a Knezle in a room full of rocking chairs "Hello Professor." I stated "If Mister Pucey takes your hand, This means nothing." He stated darkly I nodded "Its not a marrage proposal Professor Just a dance." I said slightly unsure of own words. All of the girls stood in a wide circle the father's stood behind the girls or Professor Snape in my case.

* * *

http :/ www. yo /watch?v=vNsBb1fzdq w&feature=BFa&list= FL0 ZWF8 ScydQFmrH 22YmY 4Sg&lf =mh_lolz (this is the dance)

* * *

Adrian straightened out and walked in two circles almost like a weird, duck, duck, goose game but alas I wasn't the Duck that Adrian picked. Daphne walked out in her yellow dress and grinned her long brown hair gowing as she started to dance with Adrian who seemed to be happy about it. I cocked my head to the side and watched itching all over not because of a prank but a heated gaze that belonged to someone who made me have cold lightening going threw me. He was making me feel off kilter and it was making me fidget slightly more than what Lady Malfoy had taught me was right. "Isobel." I looked up at Professor Snape and smiled "Yes?" I asked keeping a slight intrest in Daphne's joyous dance "Stop Fidgeting." He stated eyeing my hands that where wringing constantly "I would if I could Professor." I said "Than do."He stated harshly "Before Narcissa plans on teaching you more." I stopped at that thought.

Even thought I had a ach that was in my shoulder from tenstion I stopped the fidgeting, I turned my head to my left as saw him looking at me and talking to Draco, My stomach soured and I felt a tad ill. I loved Signore Zabini and his wonderful dresses but I hated how his step-son made me feel, "Isobel, May I have your hand to dance?" I turned my attention to Nott who wore a smirk and didn't look so red but I could tell his face was still very irritated "Yes." I said thinking maybe it would make Zabini look else where.

Adrian smirked at Nott and I as two more couple's joined him and we danced around "You didn't have to dance with me Nott." I said "Theo,I didn't but you worked hard so you deserved it." He said I looked up surprised expectly no reply. "Thank you, Theo." I said softly smiling as I recovered from shock.

* * *

"I had a wonderful dance, I must go freashen up." I told a rather tall gangly quidditch player who I believed was on the Tutshill Tornado's. "Aye, Of course."He said kissing my knuckles and walking away from me. I sighed and fallowed Adrian into the kitchens where I saw him pouring him a glass of somthing dark and strong smelling "Pour me one." I stated he raised an eyebrow and poured me some. "Happy Birthday." I said raising my glass he smiled and did the same and we both winced as we knocked it back.

The stuff burned all the way to my stomach "Dear Salazar." Coughed Adrian "Last time I hit Dad's stash."He said I laughed feeling the warm glow take over "Shit." He said looking at me "I forgot how old you are." I scoffed "Adrian, You aren't the only one. I use to to my advantage." I stated really I was older than him. "Did you enjoy dancing with Birch?" He asked I frowned "Who?"I asked "The Captian of the Tutshill Tornadoes." He said my mouth dropped open "Merlin _that's_ Brevis Birch!" I snorted "I thought he would be more...bigger."

Adrian shrugged "I thought the same, He was here to talk to me about...Ya know." He said as a house-elf walked past her and him "Did he say anything?"I asked He frowned "How old you where and if there was anyway He could get in line for your hand." I blushed "Oh god." I said crinkling my nose. "I told him that you where a second year and that Professor Snape was your father...He decided only a dance." I snorted "Of course, That man is a turn off." I said laughing at the idioticy some pureblood men.

"Isobel!" Adrian stated I shrugged "No way in hell would anyone talk to me if they thought that Professor Severus Snape was my father,Adrian." He had a desecy to look ashamed as he said "I thought you ment Birch." He said I stuck my tounge out "He looked skinnier than Theo!". Adrian snorted and rocked back on his feet "You are right on that one. Hey where's my present?"He asked I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"I said he didn't reply. I rolled my eyes "I brought you a Christmas Present." I said he frowned and he got his green eyes to water "Don't you love me?"He asked even including the damn lip tremble.

Draco Malfoy might be able to convice people by his words and looks, Marcus Flint might be able to strong arm someone into doing what he wanted, and Ladies Pucey and Malfoy might have the class and looks like Daphne but Adrian Pucey had one up on all of them...The cute/Pathetic lip tremble and the watery eyes "Damn you Adrian." I cussed "What do you want?"I asked him. He regained his pureblood looks and smirked his eyes clear of the glitteriness from before "A kiss?"He asked I slapped him hard on his shoulder "Ask Daphne that Adrian." I stated He winced "No thank you.. Pwease?"He asked I eyed him "For your fake Fiance?"He asked bringing up the fun we had at the town "Fine." I stated he grinned and waited.

I blushed, He wanted me to make the first move and that was awkward for me, I sucked it up and leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips before going to pull away and his arm snaked around my waist "Mahmmm" I stated surpsied as he kissed me back. He chuckled as he pulled away leaving me a tad dazed "Happy Birthday to mee" He sang as he walked out of the kitchen his step a tad bouncier "Damn I hate than man." I stated as I gathered my composure and walked out of the kitchen's. I smiled seeing Adrian talking to Birch as I walked past then I ran into someone "Forgive me." I stated looking up my blood ran cold.

"Watch where you are going, Lady Wood." I gulped and nodded as Blaise Zabini looked unto my eyes and seemed to see everything, I couldn't hold his gaze and I looked down at my feet "Yeah." I said as I was brought into a hug "Piccola!" I smiled as I felt pin pricks in my head from the younger Zabini "A..Anton."I said as the man touched my mask "Beautiful, don' you agree Blaise?" Anton asked eyeing Blaise who narrowed his eyes and looked indefrent as he spoke "Very." He stated as if he had something horrible in his mouth. I tried to keep a smile on my face and I was relived to see Lord Flint "Have a wonderful time." I said and made a quick exit as I reached Lord Flint with a woman who looked to be in her twentys hanging off of him like a expencive S..Fur Coat. I corrected my thoughts as I reached him "Lord Flint, How are you enjoying the party?"I asked he smiled and pulled me into a hug "Brillantly done, Isobel! Your tallents don't even compare to some." He stated his eyes moving over to Lady Malfoy I laughed "Lord Flint, Don't talk like that you might end up in trouble." I said enjoying his company.

"Ah, Always a Gryffindor?"He asked I rolled my eyes and gave a very unlady like snort "Always the Slytherin?"I asked Lord Flint paused "Ravenclaw actualy, Marcus's mother was the Slytherin." he said "I might have picked up her oddities." He said kindly much to the slags pressence on his arm. "I should have known." I said shaking my head, He raised an eyebrow "Always ready to show there feathers."I exclaimed thinking of Lockheart and Lord Flint over the top actions. It must be only a Male Ravenclaw thing, Lord Flint's eyes sparkled with amusement "Yes Lady Wood, I do enjoy your presence." He said kindly as he looked at his Slag "Can you allow me a dance with this bright young lady?"He asked .

I watched him as he spoke with a voice I heard only his son use, She looked at me and then giggled quite fakly "Of course." She said letting go and alowing Lord Flint to lead me onto the dance floor. "Forgive her." He stated as he spun me around "Where do you find these women?"I asked before I could help myself "Your too young to understand Isobel." Lord Flint stated "Tell me how do you feel about Marcus?"He asked I sighed "He is a friend or enmey on the pitch." I said wondering how everyone thought Flint or I had some kind of 'other' feelings for each other. "Asha and I had the same atraction at first." I looked at him oddly "Asha?" I asked Lord Flint nodded "Her mother named her daughters off of the Fountian of Fair Fortune" He said as if he was still amused from the first time of hearing it.

"Pretty name." I said stopping my questions that was wanting to bubble to the service of my voice, He smiled at me and then nodded "I know that Marcus has read the story to you, Incuding the Warlock's Hairy Heart." I nodded as he paused "He use to love the story when his mother would read it to him, Ironicly all of the women befell there name sake's ill's." My face dropped as I let Lord Flint guide me in the simple waltz "Asha was not as lucky as the stories witch though..She passed just after Marcus turned eight. She was greatly missed by us and I will never find another like her." He said softly I frowned and looked down at our feet moving together.

My heart broke for the Flint's it really did "That is horrible." I said "Well she is in a better place, Now how about this summer you, Adrian, and my son go to the lake house?"He asked I shrugged "Maybe before I go to the Wealsey's." I said escaping the hurtful and sore subject that Lord Flint was trying to pull out of. I felt as if he shared something so private about himself that I should share something but I couldn't. "You go to the Weasleys?" I nodded sharply at the question making Lord Flint raise an inky black eyebrow "They are very nice people." He stated I nodded and smiled as Flint walked up "Father may I cut in? Your woman is being a bit..hansy." I laughed silently at Flint's face and his fathers who looked embaressed and peeved "Of corse." Lord Flint stated giving Flint my hand and then he touched my waist.

As Flint and I danced, I couldn't help but wonder if Flint was ever going to explain why that story was his favorite? maybe not but it still left me to wonder how much his mother's death made him who he is. "Wood, stop staring." I blushed and looked away from him and smiled.

* * *

I triped and landed in Adrians arms "Not so fast, Isobel." He said smirking as he pulled me up "Oh hush Adrian." I stated sliping off my tall heels. Leaning on Adrian for suport "Tomorrow off to Hogwarts!" I shouted as Adrian nodded "Bloody horrible too." he agreed as he swung into his room "I am tired Adrian and too tired to walk to my room." I said as I fell back on his bed. Adrian fallowed yanking his bow tie off of his neck and throwing it across the room , I laughed and sighed at the sametime.

"Lets sleep here." I muttered curling into his side, Adrian nodded and then the lights went out and I fell asleep next to Adrian just like the first time I stayed here.


	50. Fifty

_**This is chapter Fifty =] Enjoy! **_

* * *

Warm arms encircled my waist as I burrowed deeper into the warmth that was pressed up against my back, I sighed and relaxed even further into my dream world that was oddly real.

* * *

_Flint walked into Isobel's room to find her truck sitting in the open and her bed made "Is Lady Wood down for breakfast?"He asked as the house-elf popped into the room to pick up the roses and place them into the trunk "No Sirs, She is sleeping in other room with Master pucey." The house-elf squeaked as Flint narrowed his eyes and walked into the other room to see Adrian with his head burred in Isobels curly hair and her face placed in a happy smile. _

_ Flint's scowl deepened as he knelt down in front of Isobel and watched her sleep, He wasn't mad he saw them walk up the stairs together. He was the one who kept Daphne from walking up there to 'entertain' Adrian, He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek and wondered why he was so pissed off seeing them curled together. He stood and pulled out his wand. _

* * *

I woke up with a start as very very cold watch watched over me "Gah!" I screamed as I rolled out of bed hearing Adrian sputter as I looked up at the shoes of "Flint!" I shouted getting up as I looked around for my wand "Where is my wand!" I shouted walking around the room then I settled with jumping on Flint knocking him down on the ground "How dare you wake me up!" I yelled grabbing for his wand as he tried to keep me from hitting him to hard in the face, I raised my arm and went to hit him but then he raised his arm to block me when I grabbed his wand "Fuck." He stated rolled me underneath him.

I was still yelling every cuss word I knew as He fought to restrain me as Adrian was still watching us with a dazed look, A sharp sound filled the room and I gasped my scream silenced as I watched in pure horror as Flints face turned sharply to the right and a red hand print forming on his cheek "Oh." was all I could say as I watched Flint blink a few times then he slowly turned his head back. He looked down at me as he sat on top on my waist, I watched his face, his eyes burning as he leaned down and I flinched as he got really close to me ear "The next time you do that Wood, You will get the consequences. Do you understand?"He asked me his voice low and sent something odd shooting threw me as he nipped my ear my face burned as he got off of me and yanked his wand from my hands.

"Glad you are up, We are leaving in two...one hour now." He stated directed at Adrian before walking off leaving Adrian and I alone in the room. "What just happen? Did you just slap MarcUS?" Adrian asked I turned around my dress getting twisted and tighter around my legs and I gave him a look "Yes I did." I stated trying to stand up but failing "Could ya help!" I asked Adrian smirked before getting off of his bed to help me.

* * *

"Now you behave and be a lovely lady." I nodded and smiled tightly as I looked at Lady Pucey and then over her shoulder was a woman with my dark auburn hair doltling over Oliver and the man looking directly at me with a shocked face "I will Lady Pucey." I said smiling as warmly as I could at Lady Pucey. She smiled and pulled me into a hugg and smoothed my hair that was still extremely curly from last night "I will see you this summer." she said Adrian crossed his arms over his chest "Mum?""He said as Lady Pucey turned to her son "Oh hush Adrian, I will see you when you get back. I do not know when I will see Isobel." She tutted as Marcus took my arm and led me onto the train my trunk and his in his arms as I watched my 'fathers' face darkened.

"Quite proud aren't you." I looked up at Flint and rolled my eyes "He's a bit surprised." I said He snorted "Lets get you in with Oliver than you can finally leave us in peace." I scoffed as he moved me into a capartment and smiled as he lifted up his trunk and Mine "Not gonna leave me all on my wittle losom?" I asked in a cute baby voice Flint scowled at me and sat down "Captains meeting." He stated crossing his arms "Adrian in here." Adrian came in and smiled "Favorite time of year, The captains meeting." He joked sarcastically "Wonderful time aye? Being crammed with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

"Get use to it Pucey." I turned my head to look up at Cedric as he placed his trunk on top of mine and took a seat at my side "Hello Isobel." He greeted, my stomach clenched "Hello Cedric." I replied uneasy as I stood and pulled out Lady Flint's book "Isobel." I sharply looked up just as I was about to open the book to see Oliver standing there "Oliie!"I said handing the book to Flint who scowled and took it as I flung myself at him "I missed you sis." He said in my ear I snorted "Sure you did." I replied as I saw his co-captian I tensed "Angelina." I greeted "Hello Isobel." She said I nodded sharply and took my spot in between Cedric and Flint.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck "Johana sent you aye?" He asked Cedric who nodded "Next year I will be captain." He told Oliver his voice shaking a bit. I smiled as two ravenclaw boys walked in "Oliver how lovely to see you." Oliver looked unamused as he greeted the showy boy "Roger" The Boy grinned "Duncan." Oliver said to the other boy who nodded his head and crossed his tone arms. A beater by my guess, Roger caught my looks and said quite brightly "This must be your sister Oliver, I am Roger Davies." I smiled as Flint muttered something underneath his breath. "Isobel Wood." I said "Nice save on that Slytherin game." Duncan said ignoring the fact that there was two rather sore Slytherin losers around him "Oi, Inglebee sit down your blocked the way." Shouted Adrian obnoxiously I rolled my eyes at the boys and took back my book from Flint.

"Shut it Pucky." He stated I looked up from trying to open my book to look from the dark skinned boy to Adrian who looked murderous "What did you call me!" Adrian asked I cleared my throat and set Flint a look. He looked at me then "Adrian." Came from his mouth and the younger boy closed his mouth and resumed glaring at the dark skinned boy who had warm dark eyes unlike Zabini. I shivered uncomfortably at the thought and something warm fell around my shoulders. It was a warm honey color "Thank you Cedric." I smiled at the comforting boy who nodded then turned his attention to Oliver who cleared his throat "Today we are holding the Captains meeting and our Co-Captains that will be taking over for us at the end of our Hogwarts years are here as well." I smirked slightly as he looked very twitchy being the center of attention.

"Sorry i'm late Wood." I looked up at a very very sexy voice a boy who looked a bit older than Oliver walked in and set his eye over to Cedric who relaxed quite a bit "Good your here Diggory." He said I smiled a bit as he looked then at me "Your not a captain or Co-captain." I smiled "I am Oliver's sister, Hunny." I curled as I got elbowed by Flint. The man smiled "Oh lovely to meet you, I'm Johana." He said I rubbed my side and smiled "Nice to meet you Flint scoot so Johana can sit." I stated shoving a bit at Flint as he narrowed his eyes on me and the moved a bit not wanting to hear my complaints. Johana sat down next to me as Oliver sent me a look before speaking again "This year Professor McGonagal and Flitwick think we should take hits from each other on how to 'improve' our teams." Oliver spoke Roger smirked "Well all know who those are towards." He said shooting a look towards the Slytherins in the capartment.

Flint scowled "I think you should look at yourself Davies." He stated Oliver gave me a look and I shrugged "Listen!" Oliver shouted "Its not just that, also we say ways to improve our own team." He added "Waste of time." Angelina stated then sighed "Who wants to go first?" Oliver asked ignoring Angelina Flint scowled "Why don't you Wood." He stated I rolled my eyes and practically sighed as Johana spoke "No, Cedric and I will start. The Hufflepuff team is weak in many ways but we always stay loyal." He said "Loalyty's don't win you a Quidditch cup." Duncan commented "Yes but is could be a very good quality." I said Johana smiled at me which made my inner hormones jump around "Thank you Isobel." I smiled "Anytime."

"They have no talent just like many players." flint sneered I sharply turned my head and glared at him "Like the team that won't except any Women players." Angelina stated glaring at Flint who scoffed "Women are poor flyers and they get in the way.". "Oi!" Angelina and I shouted "Your just sore I beat you!" I shouted as I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at Flint "Like you should be talking, Gryffindors can't see that Slytherin's are mimicking there old plays also you use the most common plays." Roger said.

Pucey went to open his mouth but nothing came out and he narrowed my eye on him and he glared at me also Flint was glaring at me. They couldn't speak at all about my time with the Slytherins so it was only up to me to cover the plays being so close together. "Thats rubbish" Johana said as he looked over at me then at the Roger who sank back a bit from Johana's heated gaze. "What do you do then Roger? switch it up every other game while forcing your players to cut steps to a good game." I stated Roger closed his mouth as I looked at Oliver who cleared his throat "Yes...Well Hufflepuff you need to work on defense, Flint you want to start?" Oliver asked Flint scowled "Our team is good, better now then before I will is and if anyone has anything to say about it than I might just teach you MY way of seeing things." He stated darkly.

No one for a moment spoke I looked around and even Johana with his chiseled face was quiet, I looked at Oliver who I knew was itching to say something I turned slightly as Cedric spoke up surprising me "Does anyone want anything from the Trolly, Isobel will you help me?" I paused as I looked at Cedric and nodded getting up and walking out of the room with Cedric as Duncan said something about licorice wands. "You shouldn't provoke Flint." He said concerned I rolled my eyes "Flint wouldn't have done nothing" I said as I felt someone brush my shoulder "Forgive me." It was Johana I smiled and tried not to wink and flirt shamelessly "Its okay." I said smiling "Cedric is correct, Flint isn't someone to mess with.", "then why get together like this?" I asked both boys looked at me looking like Hufflepuffs, I rolled my eyes and walked away "Come on lets get some sweets."

"Isobel, Cedric tells me you are well adapt in Potions." I looked as he came up to me, I nodded and watched as Nott came by nodding at me and walking away with a butterbeer "I should thank you for helping Cedric, Finals are keeping me too busy to help him." I smiled at Johana as I directed my gaze to the trolly woman "I need four licorice wands, two chocolate frogs, Eight Butterbeers and one Every flavor bean" I said she smiled "here is a pumpkin paste also dear thank you."she said as I handed her two gallons.

I grabbed it all and passed the butterbeers to the boys who took them as Daphne walked by with Pansy and another girl "Wood." I turned to face Daphne keeping a blank face as I faced her "Yes?" I asked "Is Adrian in with you?" she asked I nodded "Quidditch meeting, No nonquiddich players allowed." I told her walking away with Cedric and Johana who looked oddly at me "You are rather nice to Slytherins for a Gryffindor." He said I nodded "What is the point when we are out of school only some of us will still be funky about houses. If you work with a Ravenclaw and you are a Hufflepuff you will have to still work with that person." I explained.

Johana looked at Cedric who smiled "I agree" Cedric told me as Johana told him "i thought you where embellishing on her wisdom." I cocked my head to the side and gave Cedric a confused expression. He turned red and proceeded to walked into the capartment ending out conversation "Here" I said giving Adrian and Flint Licorice wands there favorites and handing Oliver the pumpkin pastie "Thanks sis." He said as I pulled up the cloak and handed it back to Cedric who smiled "Well well well What else do we go over...Oh yes Slytherins, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws." I said opening my bag of every flavor bean and trying to open my butterbeer. "Wood." Flint growled as the Butterbeer exploded in the room hitting Flint and Roger who glared at me "What the hell?" He snapped "Don't even Davies." Stated Adrian who pulled out his wand and cleared up my mess.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as they started to argue "I bet you hate this." I looked over at my Brother who was telling Flint to go do something with his broom that was very unpleasent. "A bit." I replied coldly as Angelina gave me a careful smile "They are rather protective of you." I scoffed "Its there Slytherin Ego's." Cedric snorted until Flint cut him off "Excused me?" he snapped I raised an eyebrow " Its true Flint, Slytherins have larger ego's then Ravenclaws and you tend to show it in very misplaced ways" I stated as He shut up and Adrian spoke up "Wood, Go away." I scowled "Fine! Just so ya'll know." I sucked in a deep breath as I grabbed my drink, Wand, and my book.

The boys in the room all stared at me. Roger and Duncan looked to be knowing what I was going to say but Cedric and Johana looked upset that Adrian said that to me while Adrian and Flint looked as guilty as a Slytherin could while both Oliver and Angelina winced. "This 'meeting' is complete bullshit! Hufflepuffs defense can never get better because it is not in your DNA to be rough with anyone and your beaters are weak in the upper arm strength which is why anyone who has half a brain cell can win!" I sharply looked at Roger who opened his mouth to complain since it was Ravenclaw who lost to Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw! You think you are smart to change plays over and over again and keep on coming up with new moves and switching them out but your team looks like complete idoits! That can not do in a environment where your plays should be second to common sense! If your chaser is going against someone who veers right and your play says for your chaser to veer right! Your chaser knocks into the other! What you're doing isn't smart its idiotic." I then turned to Flint who stared at me with his scowl on his face "Slytherins, Do not get me starts on your oblivious behavior when it comes to actually maintaining a clean game! For once it would be nice not to have to have Madame Hooch yell at you for doing something idiotic! Adrian that is one thing I give you credit for you don't cheat but you need to watch your teammates. "

Then I turned to Oliver who winced and Angelina frowned and looked down at her toes "Gryffindors! You all are so bull headed! You think the straight forward approach is the best tactic and this is where you can learn from Slytherins. That isn't the best it is the oblivious plays ever! You and I, worked on plays but when anyone would get mad at someone." I shot Angelina a meaningful look. "They wouldn't work with the person! Also You where seriously hurt but you never got me into the game until it took you getting a tricked bludger to murder your broom for me to even get a shot! Everyone can learn from each house." I left in a flurry of hair as I slammed the door shut and walked down to the farthest I could from the train until I heard a rather familiar drawl.

"Oi! Isobel" I turned around and gave a tense smile "Seamus."

* * *

_The Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat in silence each one trying to figure out fault in that Isobel had just dished out to all of them each one getting equal lickings. Johana looked over at Oliver who looked at the older boy with a tad pink to his cheeks, He was embarrassed that his own sister had bashed her own team and called him out on a very sensitive subject. Adrian looked at Flint who was still scowling and it was deeping with every passing second. "I..."Roger cleared his throat as he realized how loud his voice was and the seven heads turning towards him "Believe Wood, Has a point." Oliver nodded as Duncan scoffed "not likely." He said. _

_"How so Duncan?" Angelina snaped her dark eyes resting on the dark skinned beater who rolled his eyes "We are incapable to be idiots."He stated "Idiot." Adrian said under his breath which caused another fight to break out in the capartment which scared a poor first year who walked by. _

* * *

"Feeling a tad overdrawn?" Dean asked as I sat down in the capartment "Not really just my brothers captain meeting getting a tad out of hand." I said blushing a bit. "It always does, I hear' them once...ugly business." Seamus said as he flicked threw a magazine "I kinda flipped.."Seamus looked up from his magazine and smirked "Embarrassed now?" I scoffed and opened my book "Never." Seamus snorted in reply as Dean laughed "Its okay Wood, We know your stressed thats why I got Seamus to bring you in here." I couldn't help but smile at Dean.

I sighed curling up in the corner for the rest of the trip excited to be back in the warm common room and seeing Harry "How was 'yur winter break?" Seamus asked as he flipped pages in the muggle magazine "Good, yours?" I asked "Pleasant enough if you give having to hide your magic even when you have to pull your baby cousin away from your wand."Dean said his face curling in a unhappy look. I frowned "You're a muggleborn?" I asked confused Dean shook his head "Half-blood but my mothers side always vists for Christmas." he said "Oh.." I said a bit odd as he nodded Seamus raised an eyebrow and in his thick accent he said "Mate, Why didn' yah lock up 'your wand?" Dean looked at him and so did I.

"I couldn't do that!" Dean replied I nodded "I hav'ta my mam won't let it out because my pa messes with hers as is and she didn't want me getting in trouble wit' the Ministry." Seamus said as he thought of his dad his face turned into a blush as he look at me. "Mr Weasley's the same way with muggle things don't worry. At least you have books to show your dad, I have to explain everything like the productivity of a rubber duck." Seamus and Dean looked odd before smiling "You hav'a point Wood." I snorted "Of course I do." I replied unaware of how utterly Slytherin I sounded. Seamus raised an eyebrow and threw a bean at me and it hit me in the head "Chill Wood, yur' about up tight as a Slytherin." he stated.

"I'm with Lee and the twins a lot, how am I uptight?" I asked he shrugged as Dean said "A bit like Percy, He's wounded tighter than a top." I nodded I couldn't disagree with that. "He's an alright Bloke" I saw Seamus look at a small ring on a necklace and I couldn't help my question "Whats that?" I asked Seamus tucked it underneath his shirt. "My little niece gave me it, I'ma the first Wizard in me family apart from me mam. Me, Mam have a feeling Isa is gunna be a witch." I smiled "Thats brilliant, Seamus." I said as he beamed with pride. "Congrats Mate." Dean said as he reached over and snatched up the bag of muggle candy "Pop rocks?" Dean offered I grinned "Of course!" I said in glee as I grabbed some and sighed as it fizzled on my tongue.

"God I miss Muggle candy." I said Seamus laughed "Acid pops sound too dangerous for my muggleish tastes." I said as Dean nodded "Exactly what we thought." he said as he pulled out two cokes and offered me one I declined "They are yours Dean, I have my Butterbeer." I said as the door slid open and Oliver slipped in "What do you want Oliver?"I asked a tad snippy even when Johana walked into the room too. "Listen, We wanted to apologize." I scoffed and held up my hand "No Oliver it wasn't your trap nor yours Johana that made me mad. Now when Adrian apologizes I will be surprised but still." I said as I frowned and then shook my head.

"He won't Miss Wood, I am assured of that." I cocked my head to the side confused by what Johana had said "Flint." was all the answer I needed. This was one of the many reasons of why I am shocked that people think Flint and I have a _thing_ going on.

* * *

"Harry!" I shouted as I threw my arms around the black haired boy who laughed "Isobel, Seamus, Dean, Oliver." He said greeting all of us as Johana smiled kindly "I have to find my friends but it was nice to talk to you Isobel." He said I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach "Of course Johana any time." I giggled as he turned and walked away "Who was that guy?"asked Ron who came up with Hermione who looked almost relived "Isobel thank merlin you are here, Fred and George have been horrendous." She stated I looked at Ron who rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little embarrassed to be agreeing with the bookworm "They've been horrible." He said as the devils shown up.

"Ike!" I was pulled into a bear hug including a mop of dreads that belonged to Lee "Hello boys" I greeted as Oliver's burly frame made any first year walking past look like a midget "We missed having you around Ike." Lee stated using my nickname. I grinned "Sure sure, You just missed my smarts and impossible ways with the Slytherins." I said Fred and George tried there best to look innocent while Lee just nodded already knowing that it was the truth. "No way, Ike you are my sister." Fred said as the one person I thought I wouldn't see walked up "Isobel, Professor Snape wants you, I have to take you there myself." I frowned and looked up at the twins who shrugged "Okay Percy." I said trusting the older Weasley.

* * *

The walk to Professor Snape's office was long and drawn out until they reached almost a few feet from the door that held the great bat of the dudgeons "I'm sorry Isobel." I looked up at Percey who looked at me from behind his glasses that sat crooked on his face. Out of habit mostly I fixed them He smiled and touched the side before letting his hand drop "The winter break was fun, a tad interesting." I said hoping that maybe Percy and I could get over the small hump like Ron, Harry, and I stealing his fathers car.

"Percy, Flint and I got stuck in the book. A real right blast that was." I said dryly as he nodded "Pictures of the birthday where provided. Don't worry they only caught your back." He said noticing my eyes widening."Good, Do you know there is a town filled with squibs and a few muggles?"I asked as we rounded upon the door "No idea" Percy replied as the door slammed open and Professor Snape stood there. "Hello Professor." I stated as I managed to push down my food since he had scared the daylights out of me. Percy relaxed "I will talk to you later. Good day Professor" With that he walked off leaving me to whatever Professor Snape wanted.

"As wonderful as it is to see you reunited with your Gryffindnor dunderheads, I have to give you some more of your potion."I smiled "thank you professor I never knew you cared." I mocked as he glared at me not really all that menacing. I kept on smiling as he moved behind his desk and pulled out a large container "Remember not to give yourself more then what is needed." I nodded "Of course...Did you get my research?"I asked Snape's dark eyes blinked "Mr. Nott brought me his.". My eye twitched "Theo and I did the research together Professor." I said He nodded and pulled out the tight rolled parchment "I have yet to review. Do not leave out your partner Miss Wood." he stated as he closed the drawer.

"If you continue your academic research than you will be able to pation the potions." I smiled "I never thought of that Professor." He nodded "Let yourself out." He stated I smirked and did what he said. I was relived to be back at Hogwarts where the world didn't seem so large and the complicated mess called 'Being taught Pure ideals' wasn't on the top list of things to do. I saw Flint and Adrian and I walked past them giving both of them a cold shoulder, I walked past Johana who smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back as I ran into a scene "Neville?"I asked as these older boys hand him pinned to the wall of the corridor "I...Isobel." I narrowed my eyes at them and pulled out my wand "Leave him alone." I stated to the boys who let him go.

They turned to face me both of them had there wands in there hands and I kept my stance as they smirked "Whats you gonna do Wood?" said one who looked like a spider with long arms and legs with a short body and head "Yah! You don't have Potter to make you all invisible." stated the other who looked even more like a spider. "Doesn't matter boys, I got hundreds of spells I could use." I stated as I noticed they where from Slytherin _go figure_ I thought as they looked at each other then smirked taking a step towards me then suddenly they crumbled to the ground and Neville stood with his wand pointed now at me "Good job." I said.


	51. Fifty One

At breakfast everyone was talking hushed about Adrian's party even Lavender and her girlfriends where gabbing rather loudly to each other next to me while hung over the newest Daily Prophet "I swear I got a invite but decided I didn't want to go." Stated a petite Gryffindor girl as she check her nails. I rolled my eyes knowing she didn't even get a invitation and read over the charms essay I had finished at Pucey's house "Look at this witch, She's dancing with Brevis." I looked up and at Lavender who blushed "She is so lucky." She gushed as the girls surrounding her nodded Seamus sat down next to me and rolled his eyes "Knuckle head ." He stated I nodded as I saw the girl they where talking about.

It was me.

Okay so that made me have a little ego boost "That Greengrass girl is lucky too." I snorted into my drink and looked up at Dean who sat down "Girls, Can't understand 'em." Seamus said I reached over and patted his hand "You'll figure it out eventually." I said as Lavender turned to face us "Its okay Finnigan, Isobel is easy to figure out you just have to realize she's more man than woman." She sneered I bit my lip and my wand hand twitched as Fred walked by and 'accidently' poured his cup of tea all over Lavenders new clothes. "Whoops!" Fred exclaimed as he gave a crooked smile to me as Lavender's face turned red as most of the table laughed "Ugh! George Weasley!" She shouted I smirked "Actually thats Fred, He's George." I stated pointing to the other twin walking up the other side of the table.

"Right pick, my dear." George stated before swinging into a low bow I laughed "Yes, I have classes and do 'manly' things" I stated turning it around on Lavender as I stood and kissed Fred on the cheek and whispered 'thanks' before walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Harry!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him as we headed towards Potions, "Hullo, Isobel." He said I smiled before I said "Have you checked out that book?"I asked He frowned then realized what I had meant "No, Christmas was a bit insane with the twins and Lee acting as if a part of there gang was being held by monsters. Do you know they tried to prank Professor McGonagal?" I shook my head amused "No, they acted as if they were fine about me leaving for the Christmas Break."I said Harry snorted "As if." he said as we walked in and took out spots next to our partners. I smiled at Neville and paused meeting Malfoy at our table to talk to Neville "How are you feeling Neville?"I asked since he had admitted last night that he was feeling sick, of course that could be from protecting me from those Slytherin boys.

"Better, thank you." He said smiling I nodded then took my place next to Draco Malfoy who looked at me and rolled his eyes "Picking up Longbottom?"He stated I rolled my eyes "No, Malfoy, just talking to him."I huffed as his grey eyes turned to Professor Snape who came barging in like a great large bat. Once Malfoy and I worked on the potion I wished I had gotten Nott instead of Malfoy who was dicing "They need to be four inches long." I reminded him as he looked up and glared at me "Bugger off Wood."He stated "You first." I sneered back as Professor Snape made his rounds past our table, He raised an eyebrow slightly before walking to pick on Neville.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr Longbottom!" Shouted Snape as he walked by I sighed as I started to collect Malfoy and I's potion it was okay but not great. Since Malfoy was the one preparing the potion ingredients instead of me this time, It was like Malfoy wanted for me to fail. "This potion is weak and not the right color Miss Wood." Sharply stated Professor Snape I nodded not wanting to say anything "Mr. Malfoy explain will you?" He stated Malfoy shot me a look before saying "What do you mean Professor, Wood was the one adding the ingredients.". "That might be the case but this potion calls for the exact ingredients for which you where in charge of. I believe sitting arrangements need to be made..."He said before rising from his chair and looked over the class.

I winced as Malfoy knocked into me then he frowned waiting on Professor Snape who said "Mr. Zabini will be your new partner Mr. Malfoy." I relaxed as I heard Malfoys name instead of mine. "Miss Wood move your things and sit beside your new partner." I nodded as I walked over to the table and got handed my things by Zabini who stared at me. A cold chill ripped threw me "thank you."I whispered as I took my things and sat beside Nott who looked at me and nodded. At least I won't be in trouble in Potions now if I will stop failing Charms.

* * *

"Miss Wood, can you please stay?" I sighed and turned to Professor Flitwick who was kind enough to put me far away from him as possible since the color changing spell incident "Yes Professor?"I asked as he climbed down from his spot on top of a pile of books and he looked up at me with a stern expression, He was to my waist. "You're failing my class again Miss Wood." I sighed "I know, I try everything but... I haven't had any help, Percy and I had a disagreement." I said softly as I sat down on one of the desks. "Shame, You done so well last year under Percy's studious teachings. I have asked a older student if he would teach you since he is aspiring to be a Charms Professor." I smiled "Who?"I asked feeling guilty since Percy and I sorta talked last night.

"Mr Lankford will teach you the basic spells, I believe you might have played a couple of games against him." Professor Flitwick told me as a familiar sexy face walked into the room "Ah, Mr Lankford you have shown up just in the lick of time." He smiled and tossed his hair back. His light green eyes shined "Really Professor? Hello Isobel." I smiled "Hello Johana." I said softly as his smile brightened even more. "Miss Wood is needing help with a few charms as I have told you, For your apprenticeship if you can get her to preform these spells correctly than you will be able to get the apprenticeship with Madame Marigold." Flitwick stated Johana's face fell into a serene look "Alright Professor." He said as I frowned.

"By the end of the year you two, Now off you go to study." Flitwick stated with a small smile I kept my nervous smile as Johana turned to me "Tell me what the problem is with your charms." I gave a nervous cough as a couple of purple headed Slytherin boys walked by "Erm..." Johana smiled and nudged my arm "Come on it can't be that bad." He encouraged as Oliver walked by of course as the great brother he is he stopped and fallowed us "What's not that bad?" He asked "Her charms work." Oliver did the same as me he gave a cough and slapped Johana on the back "Merlin be with you mate." He then walked back to his oringal corse. "Thanks Oliver!" I shouted as Johana gave me a kind but worried look.

"I seem to be able to do complicated spells but the basic I tend to have a bit of trouble." Johana nodded and we walked outside towards the lake where the Giant Squid swept the surface "Well lets start on the first one on this list." Johana said I raised an eyebrow "No expliantion or anything?"I asked he shook his head "Why should I? You've listened to Flitwick for the last year." I shrugged at his explanation and looked on the list then I pointed my wand and stated "_Wingardium Leviosa_" I stated as I did the wand movement and the rock on the ground tumbled but didn't rise. Johana lifted up the rock and held it up in the air "Now try." I frowned but did as he said "I know you can..." He raised in the air the rock falling to the ground.

"Oh man." I stated as I smiled "Sorry!" I shouted as he laughed good naturally as he righted his shirt "Alright lower me slowly to the ground then focus that magic to the rock. I bet your aims just off." He said as I lowered him down and then he plopped onto the ground and I helped him stand back up "Well I did turn Professor Flitwick's robes pink once." I said smiling slightly. He laughed again a rich deep laugh that made you want to join him, my heart fluttered on reflex as he smiled and said "Show me a advanced spell you have learned." I nodded "Can you levate the rock?'I asked he nodded.

Then with a familiar swing with my arms I shouted "_Reducto!_" the rock disintegrated in a flash, Johana let out a whistle as he smiled at me "I believe that rock is dust, Shall we try the levitation spell again?"He asked as a pair of first years watched amazed. ""_Wingardium Leviosa_" and sure enough the rock raised in the air flipping around I grinned brightly as he cheered in a very Hufflepuff way. I laughed at him as the rock fell with a flick of my wand, He patted me on the back "Good job, Isobel." He encouraged. I never thought it would take a Seventh year Hufflepuff for me to learn a basic spell "Thank you Johana." I said brightly grinning from ear to ear missing Adrian Pucey's almost green look.

* * *

Later that night I was helping Cedric with his potion in the Potions room under Snapes gaze which was making Cedric uncomfortable. I shot Snape a covered look and then Snape walked out of the room "You better not explode anything Miss Wood." I nodded and turned back to Cedric giving him encouragement just like Johana did for me. "Keep your wrist like this, It makes it easier to get exact chops." I said showing Cedric what I meant He smiled and nodded relaxed now that Professor Snapes' dark eyes weren't on his back.

After a couple of minutes, Cedric had a fully prepared Invigorating Draught "Alright put some in the vial and top it off, Now place the lable and Tada!" I said comically as he grinned and his chest poked out proudly until Professor Snape came down from his office and up to us "Here you go sir." I said handing him a vial while I kept four of the others. "Adequate Potion Mr. Diggory." With only that remark he walked off with the vial still in hand. Cedric looked stunned as I pulled out my wand "Lets get this cleaned up and get to our rooms before Percy or a Slytherin try to knock off points." I joked as I cleaned up the potion and the cauldron.

"Percy would actually do that?"He asked I smiled "In a heart beat."

* * *

"I had a lovely night, Thank you Isobel." I smiled "Of course Cedric, remember not to panic and forget about Snapes presence." I reminded him as I turned to walk away "I'll try." He said his confidence was meek and I could understand why. I walked into the common room after narrowly dodging Percy who looked out for blood tonight or it could be because Adrian was having to walk with him. "Hello Harry." I said softly as I walked in to see him hunched over the Diary writing. "Come look at this!" Harry whispered urgently. I leaned over his shoulder to see the words '_Hello Harry Potter, My name is Tom Riddle._' I gasped "Thats not a normal diary."I whispered even thought not a soul was up yet.

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said writing it out on the diary, I watched as the words faded and replaced a very elegant script that many people these days didn't have _'Yes.'_. Harry and I shared a look before Harry wrote "Can you tell me?" I frowned as that replaced a _'No._'. "Damn"I cursed as I rested my elbows on the back of the chair "Look." Harry said as I looked from the old grandfather clock to the dairy that read _'But I can show you.'._ "How?"I asked softly in Harry's ear as we both leaned forward. _"Let me take you back fifty years ago."_ I read as the pages flipped and in the same elegant script up on the top right corner read '_13th June_.'

Harry lifted up the book and we both leaned in as a light tore threw the middle and then encompassed us and suddenly the common room was empty with only a worn Dairy sitting on the table.

* * *

Harry and I walked threw the light into the corridor headed to the abandoned girl Lavatory, "Where are we?"I asked Harry as it seemed we stepped into a memory because everything was darker and less brighter than normal. "I have no idea." Harry said as we found a boy standing on the staircase. "Excuse me." Harry spoke as I stood at the bottom staring at Tom Riddle, He was very handsome with an air that seemed to fit Percy but his eyes where a deep dark color and his skin pale with no imperfections at all. "Can you tell us whats going on here?" Harry asked but Tom Riddle never took his sights off of whatever he was staring at. I walked up with Harry and closer to Riddle trying to see what he was seeing.

"Are you Tom Riddle?" Harry asked I paused as I gasped "Harry, I think we are in a memory." I said softly my eyes landing on girl with short brown hair and glasses, Her eyes wide and shock on her face as she was swiftly covered by a ministry official. They lifted her up as Harry spoke "I don't think they can hear us." Harry's face paled slightly as they walked threw me and past Harry who caught sight of the girls arm sticking out from under the sheet "She looked almost like a petrified student but she's dead." I said my heart jumping as a familiar voice rang out snapping our attention away from the bobbing hand. "Riddle!" Our heads turned and to see a younger Dumbledore standing there with a grim expression. "Up." He said I watched as Riddle said "Professor Dumbledore." and walked up the steps I fallowed him and so did Harry who had his eyes on Dumbledore. I had my eyes on the patch Tom Riddle was wearing, He was a Slytherin and a Prefect.

"It is not wise to be wondering around at this late hour, Tom" explained Dumbledore his hands folded in front of him as I watched Tom Riddles expressions or should I say mini expressions. "Yes Professor" He paused his eyes casted down "I suppose I had to see for myself if the rumors where true." He said clasping his hands behind his back and looking Dumbledore in the eyes. Harry looked up at me and I looked back at him as we watched this memory unfold without saying a word. "I am afraid they are, Tom. They are true." Dumbledore spoke his eyes loosing a bit it there twinkle. "About the school as well? I don't have a home to go to, They won't really close Hogwarts. Would they Professor?" Tom asked I frowned.

He was too composed of course that was how Slytherins are but I knew him better than that, Since Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. "I understand Tom, Now I am afraid that Headmaster Dippet might have no choice.' Professor Dumbledore stated "Headmaster Dippet?" Harry wondered I nodded "The last Headmaster before Dumbledore." I explained "Sir, If it all stopped. If the person in charge was caught.." Riddle paused and something flickered threw his face, Dumbledore and I seemed to catch it before Harry noticed "Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" He asked eyeing Riddle who looked surprised "No sir, nothing." He stated Dumbledore looked at him "He's lying." I stated as Harry frowned "How can you tell?"He asked as Dumbledore dismissed Riddle "Very well then, Off you go." Riddle moved up the staircase and Harry and I fallowed "Just a instinct." I said as Riddle walked briskly down the hall.

"Where is he going!"I asked as he took a sharp turn from the Slytherin dorms, "Do you think he knows who it is?" Harry asked as we raced down a narrow set of stairs "I bet." I replied as I halted causing Harry to run into me. "It's going to be alright."whispered a large man over a small trunk as we watched Riddle walk in his wand out "Good evening Hagrid." My eyes widened as Harry looked dumbfounded as Hagrid slammed the trunk closed "I'm going to have to turn you in Hagrid." Riddle spoke keeping his wand trained on Hagrid's chest as he moved into the room. "I don't think you meant it to kill anyone but.." Hagrid interrupted him "You caint! You don' understand'" Riddle's eyes narrowed but he kept his cool demeanor "The dead girls parents are going to be here tomorrow, The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed there daughter is slaughtered." On instinct I grabbed for my wand that was gone.

"It wasn' him, Aragog never hurt anyone, Never!" Hagrid said trying to convinced Riddle who ignored him "Spiders never make good pets Hagrid. Now stand aside." he stated I walked in further "No!" Hagrid argued "Stand aside Hagrid!" Riddles voice sharpened as Hagrid refused "_Cista __Aperio!" _He hissed as the trunk blasted open knocking Hagrid aside as a very large spider crawled out of the truck and ran past me I squealed as I jumped "Bloody hell!"I shouted as i dodged Riddle's spell towards the creature. Hagrid tried to go after the creepy crawly calling out its name but Riddle directed his wand to Hagrids chest "I can't let you go, They will have your wand for this Hagrid. You'll be expelled." Riddle stated as Hagrid dropped his hands in defeat "Hagrid!" Shouted Harry as we were pulled back.

* * *

Suddenly we where in the common room again. Harry rocked back in his chair and I hit the ground with a groan as I landed hard on my tail bone. "Hagrid opened the chamber?" Harry said turning around to see me on the ground "I.." I paused so I could stand stretching out my sore muscles "Don't know Harry." He shook his head and stood up leaving me alone in the common room until someone tumbled in "Ginny?" I asked carefully being reminded of the last time I tried to talk to her "Have you see my Dairy?" She asked I shook my head lying to her "Are you feeling okay?" I asked she nodded "Quite well, Thank you Isobel." She said before climbing back up to the girls dormitory.

I frowned and sat down to stair at the fire, Tom Riddle was oddly handsome and very well spoken. I always assumed him to be ugly and almost like Malfoy but he was more nicer even with other students like Hagrid who wasn't a Slytherin. Sorta like me, Always nice to the other house unless you tick me off but then again Tom Riddle never shown getting upset or anything of the sort. "What are you doing out of bed?" I looked up at Oliver who came down "Oh just think." I said smiling as he frowned "You have ink on your face." He stated I blinked and then sighed "Its complicated Oliver, I can not tell you." I said He scowled a bit before sitting down beside me "Alright." He stated "Why don't you like Percy?"I asked him out of the blue.

"I have no idea." Oliver stated "It just started a couple of years ago when he made Prefect, He was a cool guy until he let the Prefect power go to his head." I smiled and nodded understanding where my brother was coming from "Did you have fun?" he asked I nodded "I got to work on a new experiment with Theo, Adrian shown me a new place where I think I will move too after Hogwarts. It's a town filled with Squibs and Wizards."I said brightly. Oliver laughed "Pucey shown that? Well I gotta give him credit then." Oliver exclaimed "My stalker came too, Flint got in his way though."I said softly Oliver's hazelish eyes darkened "Did he do anything?" I shook my head "Good, Did you really mean Brevis?" I laughed "He's a total tool! Adrian and I had to escape him because he was asking to get in line for becoming my husband." Oliver's face twisted "When I'm in Puddlemore I'm going to knock him off his broom.".

"Oliver." I warned He shrugged "Its worth it."He replied as I sighed "This is just going to have to be something to get use too, I am apart of that society." Oliver rubbed his cheek "I wish not." he replied I leaned over and kissed his cheek "You and me both."


	52. Fifty Two

Luna stared at me as I flipped threw my books trying to find a good theory for my Transfiguration essay "Luna, What do you need?" I asked her not looking up from my books as I sighed annoyed by the lack of information on the duplicating reversal on a object that had been transfigured into a book or map. "Wondering if you could tell me something." I looked up at that as she sat down her long loopy locks gracing my arm "Do you know the reversal charm?"She asked as I noticed something stuck to her long golden hair "Is that..How horrible!"I stated "Who did that?"I asked as Madame Pince shot me a scathing look.

I quieted down but I still wanted to know Luna raised a finger and pointed towards two Ravenclaws "I know the reversal charm." I said smiling kindly as I pulled out my wand and stated "Finite" and the sign saying a horrible thing fell out of her hair and I picked it up before she could read what it said. "Thank you, I will try to remember that spell." She said smiling as I put my stuff up "Are you not going to study?"She asked I shook my head "No, I actually think that something is a tad more important, Have a lovely day Luna." I said as the books from the library flown off.

"You too."She said airy as I fallowed the two Ravenclaws out of the library and I smiled wickedly as I saw Percy who was walking towards the library, "Percy, I need your help." I said catching his arm and dragging him as I fallowed the two Ravenclaws who where a good bit ahead so they couldn't hear us "Look at what those two Ravenclaws up there pinned on Lovegood's hair, a first year Ravenclaw." He read over the note as his ears turned red "You two!" He shouted as I walked with him to corner the two Ravenclaws who turned around wide eyed "Yes?" Asked the older one. "15 points from Ravenclaw each for this ugly slander towards a student." He stated sharply as their eyes landed on me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're lucky I didn't handle it myself." I stated glared at the two who wrote that ugly thing about Luna, The two backed up as Percy looked down at me "Ike, Please get to class." I nodded as I leered at the two once more before pivoting on my heels and walking off. I ran into Percy who hand his hands in his pockets and it seemed he was waiting on me. I stopped in front of him and he narrowed his eyes on me "What Wood?"He snapped I gritted my teeth together "Fancy getting students in trouble now? Guess your aspiring to have that pole shoved up there like Weasbly.". "Adrian, I hope you fall of your broom." I stated my eyes tearing up sight as I rolled my eyes "And here I thought that maybe you had a ounce of niceness.".

His smirk faltered a bit as I turned to run away from him but knocked into Flint who scowled "Not you too." I said before I could catch myself and I raced to catch up with Hermione.

* * *

_"What did you say?" Flint asked in more of a growl as Percy walked up and cleared his throat at the two "What." Adrian stated flatly as he narrowed his eyes on Percy who adjusted his glasses "You two can make fun of me all you want too but Isobel isn't someone who you can pick on." He stated Adrian leaned forward his green eyes flashing as he got close to Percy as Flint watched with a bit of pride as his best friend was acting more like him. "Is that so?" He asked Percy nodded "She doesn't deserve you to be nasty to her, She is the only loyal friend you two will ever have." He said. _

_Adrian paused before laughing as Flint scowled "Weasley, Leave us and go pick on some firtie." He sneered Percy looked at Flint for a minute before nodded and walking away. "Adrian stop being a dick." Flint said Adrian stopped laughing and stared at Flint "Excuse me?" He asked surprised "You heard me" He walked away leaving Adrian standing in the corridor staring at the spot that Flint was just standing. He tried to shake off the feeling that Weasley was right about Isobel..._

* * *

"Hello Isobel." Greeted Hermione I smiled ignoring the feeling of tears pricking my eyes "Are you alright?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes "Great except for alergies."I said he nodded and Harry came toward us "Have you told them?"I asked beating him to asking "Sorta, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Harry said as we turned to walk into the court yard. "It can't be Hagrid...it just can't be!" Hermione said as I noticed Penelope helping a Gryffindor girl, I waved and she waved back. "This Riddle sounds like a rotten dirty snitch to me." Ron stated I nodded "Didn't you see the badge on his chest Harry?"I asked him. He shook his head "He was in Slytherin." I said Ron waved his hands "See." He stated.

Harry halted "The monster killed someone Ron...What would you have done?" Harry said "I don't know.." I said frowning "Isobel." Harry said I sighed "Alright!" I said raising my hands in defeat. "Look Hagrid is our friend, Why don't we just ask him." Hermione stated completely serious. Ron and I turned to give her a ridiculous look "That would be a cheerful visit, 'Ello Hagrid tell us have you seting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?". "Mad and Hairy?" I squeaked as we turned around to see Hagrid. Even though I knew he was innocent I couldn't help but feel slightly fearful of the large man. "You wouldn't be talking about me, Now wouldn' ya?" He asked "No!" We said quickly. He frowned and looked over each of us.

I looked down at my toes while Hermione avoided his gaze "Hagrid whats that?" Harry asked pointing to the container of Flesh eating slug repellent. "'Dis is Flesh eatin' slug repellent for the mandrakes, ya know? Know acorden to Professor Sprout the mandrakes have a bit of growin' to do but once there acne's gon' we can chopp 'em up and stew em'. then we'll get the people down at the hospital wing unperified." He said "Sounds great." I said smiling uncomfortably "Yes, Well, In the mean time you four best be lookin' after yourselves, alright." He said eyeing us with a stern expression, We nodded He made a noise in the back of his throat as we all shared a look as he greeted Neville who raised towards us "Harry! Come quick! I don't know who did it. " He shouted fear shot down my back "Whats going on?" I asked Neville who was pale looking.

Without answering we raced towards the Gryffindor common room with Neville leading, We passed Flint, Adrian, Theo, Oliver, the twins, Cedric and Percy who yelled at us for our running threw the halls but the rest of them sent us strange and concern looks. We climbed up the boys dormitory and threw open the door to see feathers everyone Hegwid sitting on another bed looking ruffled "What the heck?"I said seeing the disaster of Harry's room, "It had to be a Gryffindor, Nobody else knows the password." Hermione said I shot a look at Neville who will be known next year to write down the password. "Unless it wasn't a student.." She added uneasily "Whoever it was, It was looking for something." Ron said I nodded and pulled out my wand "And they found it, Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Harry said from the ground we all shared at look "I'm sorry Harry." Neville said I placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Its fine Neville, Really the mess can be cleaned up easily." I told him as I nodded towards Hermione who also pulled out her own wand "Reparo!" I said point to a stack of ripped books "We will get this cleaned up for you." Hermione said as we started to get everything pulled together and sorta the way it was as Harry, Ron and Neville watched while comforting poor Hegwid who looked like his small heart was beating forty beats a second. "Thanks!" Harry said pulling Hermione and I into a grateful hug. I hugged him back and smiled "Anything for you." I smiling as I walked out and got pulled up another flight and into the new room of Oliver Woods "WHat happen?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"Really? No Hello, I need to speak with you." I said sighing as I ran a hand threw my hair and muffled the room with a talented word of "Mufflato." and a flick above us "Before winter break we found a diary." I said He frowned "Let me guess the diary isn't one of yours." He said I sighed "Yeah, It belongs to Tom Riddle." Oliver paled "Isobel." He choked "I know, I know...I couldn't tell you. You have to understand that Harry will take care of it." I said he crossed his arms "He better or..." he paused "Hogwarts will close." I said the words he couldn't say it was too painful for even me to say without the words shaking.

* * *

I sat up in the study the fire projecting lights as I stared into it, Tomorrow is the game against Hufflepuff...My throat went dry and tears pulled into my eyes. Something bad was going to happen and I couldn't remember what, I wanted...no ...had to know what was going to happen. I ran a hand threw my hair and muttered "You'll be useless tomorrow if you don't get any sleep." I stood and walked up the girls dormitory not noticing the shadow figure of a tall man in the corner of the common room and sitting quietly in the dark was Ginny Weasley writing in an old worn Diary.


	53. Fifty Three

I sat in the Great Hall nervous "You need to eat something." Oliver proded I snaped at him "Why do you eat something?" He shrugged and dropped it for me to eat anything. Hermione stood and smiled "I'm going to the library until the game, Have a great game Isobel and you too Harry." She said I was about to offer to go with her when Oliver stood up "With that lets get dressed and go over a few plays!" He stated nodded and Johana who did the same with the Hufflepuffs. A horrible feeling was still pooling in my stomach as I walked down the hall next to the Hufflepuff team since they had to go in the same direction.

"You alright?" Johana asked I straighted up and nodded "Nervous?" He proded I narrowed my eyes on him "Never. This games going to be easy." I stated in all good game he smirked "Good. I wouldn't want for you to lesson your abilities over a crush" I scoffed "On who?" I countered feeling as if my back was slowly getting pressed in a corner even though we where heading in the direction of the Quiditch pitch. "Me." He stated giving me a charming smile. I didn't let it play on my face except for the cursed blush that traled over my cheeks, I laughed "You believe that?" I stated before walking away from him and up to the Twins who shot him looks and wrapped their arms around me.

"Cocky bastard." I muttered as Fred smirked "A tad tense?" He pondered looking at George who smiled "I believe she is Gred. That tells us that Johana." They shared a look at me "Is right" They finished together I rolled my eyes "Not true." I stated as we parted from Hufflepuff I could hear Johana laugh as the door shut. "Alright Gryffindors lets get dressed and go over some plays!" Shouted Angelina smiling as she passed me my broom. I ran a hand along the engraving then I nodded and went to get dressed this nagging fear just kept on getting worse.

* * *

"Alright Listen up." I looked up at my brother as the twins snickered "We play our game and Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance, We're stronger, quicker and smarter." We fallowed Oliver out to the pitch as Fred said "And not to mention their dead scared Harry's gunna petrifie them, if they fly any were near him!" I knocked in to him "Fred." I stated "It true." George said I rolled my eyes and gave Harry a sypathetic look. "Well that too." Oliver added uneasy "Oliver." I said "I'd just give up." Angelina said I tensed and narrowed my eyes on her hand that rested on my shoulder, She yanked her hand away.

Hufflepuff was already out as Professor McGonagal stood watching them and as she turned I notcied the scroll tightly in her hands and a concerned expression over her face. "Mister Wood." She said as she came up "Professor McGonagal." Oliver greeted. "This match has been canceled." She said murmers rised in the team "You can't cancel Quidditch." Oliver stated. "Slience Wood. You and your team mates will go back to the Gryffindor Tower, now." She said Oliver frowned "Potter, Miss Wood." I stopped and looked at Oliver who had paused McGonagal gave him a look and he walked away "We will find Mister Weasley there is something that you must see." I paled "I'll take the brooms back to the storage room, Professor." I turned to see Johana with a grim expression on his face.

I held out my broom for him to take and Harry did the same "Thank you Mister Lankford." McGonagal said "He's probably in the stands Professor." explained Harry as we found Ron walking with Seamus and Dean. "'Arry!" Seamus greeted with his face panted gold and red "Professor." He added seeing McGonagal. "Mister Weasley come with me please." She said Ron paled and nodded, My stomach hurt and so did my head I couldn't believe this happened. "I warn you this might be a we bit of a shock." We walked into the Hospital wing under the warning from McGonagal. I took Ron's hand tightly in my grasp since I was the first one to notice not just two petrfide students but four.

The third was Hermione "Oh Merlin." I gasped "Hermione..." Ron gasped tightly squeasing my hand "She was found near the library, Does this mean anything to either of you?"McGongal held up a sliver mirror Harry and Ron shook their heads I nodded "It's a mirror that I let her use... Its mine." I said disbelieving my own proclaim to letting Hermione use my mirror "Did she want it for anything?" Madame Pomfrey asked I shook my head "No Ma'am. I leave it on my trunk because she and I use it in passing instead of going to the bathrooms just to check our hair." I said staring at Hermione who looked as if she was shocked and scared all at the sametime.

Harry reached out and touched her hand that was frozen in place, I swallowed harshly and pulled my hand away from Ron's "Is that all Professor?"I asked my voice cracking "Yes." I nodded and then walked out of the hospital wing and raced down the corridor and knocked into someone "Sorry!" I shouted as the person placed two hands on my arms to steady myself "Are you okay?" I looked up and frowned yanking my arms away from him. "Fine." I stated Adrian frowned "Isobel." I shook my head "Don't" I said raising my hand he growled "Listen!" He shouted running a hand threw his hair "I'm sorry" I huccuped and touched my cheeks that where wet.

I was crying "I heard about your friend." I nodded and threw my arms around him and he pulled my into his chest. "I...I should have knew." I cried "You couldn't have known." He whispered holding me into his chest. I let myself cry into his chest I was relieved that he had forgiven me but I cursed myself for not knowing about Hermione. I had to remember this year more so I didn't end up petrifide myself. Adrian held me in the corridor for what felt like forever when my tears stopped falling and pulled away wiping my hands on my eyes "Are you going to be okay? Do I need to get Professor Snape?"He asked I shook my head "No, I just feel horrible." I said softly my voice craking in mid-sentance.

Adrian laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a weak smile "Crying like a girl will do that to you." He commented I slapped him hard on the shoulder making he snorted "Please that didn't hurt at all, Well I have to go to tell Flint that we 'made up' and unfortunetyly I will not be able to watch you pumble Lankford to death." Adiran kissed my wet cheek and smirked "Oh the tragdy." He sighed as he walked away from me his hands shoved in his pockets. I couldn't help the smile as I turned and walked down the hall just as Percy reached me "You must go to the Gryffindor Tower...Are you okay?" He asked sudenly seeing my tear streaked face.

"Just Hermione." I said Percy's hard look softened "I understand...Penelope is in the Hospital wing as well." He stated I nodded "Two in one day.." I said he nodded.

* * *

"Could I have your attention!" I turned in my chair from talking to Fred and George, "Because of recent advents these new rules will be put in affect imediantly. All sutdents will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock every evening, All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher no exceptions. " McGonagal rolled back up the parchment her face set in a stern expression. I looked over at Ron and Harry who stood near the entrance to the Dormatories "I should tell you this, unless the colpret behind these attacks is caught , It is more then likly the school will close."She stated her hand griping the scroll and her eyes looking a bit misty as she pivoted on her heels and rushed out of the common room.

Whispers rose in the common room and I took this chance to look around my eyes first found Ginny her face pale and thin her dark hazel eyes looked scared. My stomach soured a bit seeing her reaction and the knowledge that she was too a point were i couldn't help her without hurting my own purpose in this time. Then I looked at Harry who nodded and purposly looked up, I nodded knowing what he wanted to do. Just like last year I had a strange feeling of the end.

* * *

"Ouch watch out." I cried as I was walking inbetween the two boys, I couldn't help but wish I had justed used the consealment charm isnstead of this horrible crushing invisablity cloak. "Sorry." Muttered Ron as he stumbled around just like me going in the directions of Hagrids hut that was a light with the fire he usualy had going. I always wondered how it would be like to be able to walk under the invisablity cloak, Its one of those things that isn'nt as excting as it should be. I guess it would be better if it was just you but since the boys were a bit bigger now it was hard for all three of us to fit without toes being crushed. We reached the door and Ron reached to open the door but I grabbed his wrist "No need to be rude." I said as I reached from under the cloak and knocked hard on the door.

A few seconds past and I was about to do it again when it swung open and Hagrid stood a menacing sight,  
"Hello?" He called I jumped as Harry yanked off the cloak and Hagrid lowared the cross bow. "What do you plan on doing with that!"Harry asked obliviously startled like me. I ran a hand threw my hair that was trying to escape my bun "Oh..Nothen I...ug...I was expecting.." He shifted from foot to foot "It doesn't matter, come in I was just about to make a pot of tea." He said moving out of the door. Harry and I shared a look we both didn't like Hagrids behavior, I watched as Hagrid poured me a cup of tea making it over flow off of the saucer and almost into my lap "Hagrid." I said as he stopped "Forgive me.." He said I nodded "Are you alright?" Harry asked noticing the same thing as me of course it wasn't hard not too.

"Actualy...I'm alright"He said I bit my lip "Did you hear about Hermione?"Harry asked I knew he was getting to the point soon and my hands started to tense. "Oh yah, you bet I did." Hagrid told us his eyes getting a hard look to them, probably Dumbledore informed him and warned him about what will happen. I frowned "Look." Harry started "We have to ask you something.." He looked at Ron and me " Do you know who has opened the Chamber of Secrets?" He asked "You have to understand about that is." Hagrid was interrupted by a knock and Fang letting out a bark. I looked at the door "Are you expecting company?"I asked Hagrid ignored me as he picked up his crossbow "Under the cloak, quick, Don't say a word." we moved to the fireplace and yanked on the cloak. "Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said lowering the cross bow, Harry and I shared a look. I knew by my own experiance that when Dumbledore vists it doesn't hold much mirth especialy with what has been going on.

I could hear Dumbledores raspy voice and I could see another man behind him, "Thats dads boss, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." Ron said in a whisper "Oh no." I mutter underneath my breath speaking the words we all felt. I was probably the only one in the room besides Dumbledore who had been around Fudge and his...well...Fudge. I didn't know what was worse about the man, his lime green bowler hat or the spine he had seemed to miss along the way to Minister. "Bad Busness Hagrid, very bad busness. Had to come three attacks on Muggleborns things have gone far enough and the ministry has got to act." Fudge said as Hagrid paled "I'd never! Professor you know this!" He said looking at Dumbledore. I thought Dumbledore would step in telling Fudge that it wasn't Hagrid but all Dumbledore did was talk "I want to to be understood Cornelius that Hagrid has my full confidence." Fudge frowned "Albus look, Hagrid's record is against him. I have to take him in." He said I could tell he had a problem going against Dumbledore.

All of us would "Take me? Take me were? Not Azkaban Prison!" Hagrid said histeria rising in his voice, "I'm afraid we had no choice." I gasped and Harry watched as Ron and I paled, I knew he was wondering why we looked so afraid of that prison but we could tell him because as soon as I went to open my mouth Fang barked. I leaned in a bit as very familiar blond hair came into veiw "Already here Fudge?" Lord Malfoy asked as he looked a tad annoyed "Good." He mutter as he let himself in against Hagrids wishes "what are you doing here, Get outa my house!" Hagrid said darkly as Lord Malfoy looked around "Belive me,I take absolutly no pleasure in being inside your..." Ron, Harry and I were forced backwards towards the fireplace as Lord Malfoy walked forward and stared right at me.

I held my breath "You call this a house?" He asked making a disgusted face, I narrowed my eyes at him. This wasn't like the manor that was for sure but damn this was more of a comfort that that stupid manor. "No, I simply called at the school and was told that the Headmaster was here." He said as he turned his back on us. Stress lifted from my shoulders at the simple action "What exactly is it, that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked I could feel Lord Malfoy's pride as he said "The other Goveners and I have decided that it is time for you to step aside, This is a order of sispencion."He curled as he produced the scroll of question. I knew how much of a gasp that was most of the Goveners where Death eaters for merlin sakes only around two was not in the circle but that didn't mean the Lord's money couldn't pay them off or other ways. Lord Malfoy walked forward passing up Fudge who held out his hand to take the scroll.

Relizing this Fudge made a grab for it but Dumbledore stopped him by a raise of his hand "You'll find all twelve signatures on it." He said looking at Fudge breifly "I'm afraid we feel that you have lost your touch, with all of the attacks." Lord Malfoy said I didn't see Dumbledore's expresson as I watched Fudge who seemed to realize the words he had spoke in the room of the Pucey's gala had an affect on the Governers actions. He seemed to look a tad ill as he looked at Dumbledore with probably hopes that the old man didn't find out about his actions. "There won't be anymore Muggleborns left a Hogwarts, I can onlt image what an awful lost that would be." Lord Malfoy smirked as Hagrid spoke "You can kick out Dumbledore from the school! If you do that then the Muggleborns won't stand a chance! You mark my words there will be killin's next." I nodded looking at Ron who looked about as red as can be.

Lord Malfoy turned to face Hagrid "You think so?" He asked challenging Hagrid who clentched his hands "Calm yourself Hagrid. If the Goveners desire my removal I will of course step aside. However..." Lord Malfoy's lips twitched as Dumbledore got closer to him "You will find that help will always be give at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said looking over his halfmoon glasses and Ron, Harry and I. I faught back a nervous laugh as Ron's eyes widened and Harry looked at Ron and I. Lord Malfoy turned around and looked around trying to find out what Dumbledore was looking at "And what a sentament, shall we?"He asked walking towards Hagrids door. He opened the door and lifted his snake head cane up, I saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes as he turned around and fallowed Lord Malfoy out who smirked and nodded his head "Fudge." He said making the pathetic Minister pale.

"Come Hagrid, well?" Fudge asked eyeing the large man who coughed "Well, Er, if anybody was lookin for some stuff then they would only have to...fallow the spiders. Yup.." He walked towards the door and haulted "Oh a someone needs to feed fang." He said as he walked out of the door. Fudge paused and looked around "Goodbye." He muttered werided out by the Professors and Hagrids actions. I couldn't help the snort as Harry threw off the cloak when we were sure that everyone had left as he looked at Fang then at us. "I know you have questions." I said Harry nodded "Why did the governers even sign it?" I looked at Ron who shrugged "I am surprised Ron can't answer that."I said then turned back to Harry "Most of the Goveners are purebloods who use to be a part or suported Voldemort. Which also alows them to know the Malfoys. To my knowledge there are only two families that are not from the 'old Pureblood families'" I explained "They were probably threatened" Ron said I nodded.

I let out a sigh, this was the end or soon to be end.


	54. Fifty Four

"One thing I do know." Ron said looking at us "Hagrid is right without Dumbledore, attacks will be everyday.", I nodded something caught Harry's eye as he walked towards the window all conversation about what had happen faded. "Look." Harry said moving his finger as if it was fallowing something along the window sill. Ron paled as I saw eight legged creatures moving up the wall "Come on." Harry told us. My heart slammed in my chest I hated spiders and I know Ron did also since the twins had fun with it all summer. He walked over to the lantern and lifted it up since it was Hagrids lantern it was half the size of Harry it was which with how small he was compared to Ron or Malfoy it wasn't hard. I fallowed the boys outside Fangs tail hitting my calf as I watched the spiders or in this case the baby Acromantula walk down the wall and into the Forbidden forest.

"Come on." Harry said I grabbed his shoulder "What?" Ron said taking the words from my mouth "You heard what Hagrid said follow the spiders." Harry said Ron was hysterical as he said "But that leads to the Forbidden Forest!". Harry looked at Ron "Come on Isobel." I let out a whine "Why fallow the spiders? Why can't it be fallow the butterflies." Ron said as he fallowed us "I agreed, Butterflies are less...Eck." I said.

* * *

It was like a repeat of the last time for some reason the Forbidden forest was extra creepy tonight with the fog covering the ground and the baby Acromantula leading us deeper and deeper into the forest. I pulled out my wand running threw a couple of spells that I assumed would be helpful when fighting mini giant spiders. As we walked the horde of acromantula's grew larger as we walked closer to our destination. Closer we got the more my heart pounded Ron jumped as on landed on his foot "I wonder were we are heading." I said as Harry paused seeing webs with even larger acromantula's are. "Harry I don't like this." Ron said his voice getting a squeaky tone "I agree, I don't like this." I said. "Come on." Harry pushed as we walked into the den of the spiders. Webs clung to every bush, tree, or stick sticking to my crimson robe as it accidentally brushed against one. I could feel them clinging to my legs and shoes as we walked more so into the den.

Terror struck me harder then before I wanted to run and hide. I ignored my inner wants as I watched Harry, he was the reason for me being here, he was the reason I got to experience this life, and I would die for him. Even if dying for him included being a Acromantula's next meal which wouldn't be a great way to go but you have to do what you have to do. We reached the spiders den "Could we go back now?" Ron begged Harry seemed to have to gather his courage also as he told us to "Come on". I couldn't help the girly squeal neither could Ron as Harry motioned for us to duck down under the log that was covered with ink black Acromantula scurrying inside. It was a wide space with tons of roots everywhere and spider webs but I tried to remain ignorant as I could as we continued onwards as we stopped as we reached another den this one was larger and more covered in thick white webs. I didn't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me but I could have sworn that I saw a human sized bundle swinging back and forth. A sound rang in the air of something large moving to the entrance I didn't know who made the noise it could have been Ron, Fang or even me all I knew was the fully grown, fully deadly Acromantula was talking to us.

"Who is it? Hagrid is that you?" He called as the noise of him moving came closer to the entrance, I grabbed Ron's arm and he grabbed mine and I didn't know who was shaking more. "We...we are friends of Hagrid." Harry replied and I soon knew a worse fear then Greyback. At least the size of Hagrids Hut was the father or mother Acromantula "A.. Acromantula!" I screech "Of all the creatures.." Ron paled "Aren't they poisonous?" He whined Harry ignored us "You..you are Aragog aren't you?" Harry asked Aragog eyed us like prey "Yes that is the name that Hagrid gave me but he has never sent people in here before." He told us Ron and I looked around as the wall of creepy crawlies got closer "He's in trouble. Up in the school there have been attacks they think its Hagrid. They think he opened the chamber of secrets like before." Harry said staring at Aragog which would have been fine and dandy if we weren't being surrounded by flesh eating spiders!

Aragog made a clicking noise in anger "That is a lie! Hagrid never opened that chamber!" He told us venom leaking into his speech literally. Only in my mind did I think in this moment that I will never again be able to not think of Aragog when the term "Venomous speech" was used. "Than.. You are not the monster." Harry said confused I paled that was what he wanted to find out!? It was pretty oblivious that Aragog wasn't in the school! "No, the monster was born in the castle I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler." Aragog said Ron noticed something and tugged on Harry's arm like a child "Harry.." He said panicked "Shush" Harry said scolding Ron like a child Ron looked to the point of tears "But if you aren't the monster then... What did kill that girl fifty years ago?" He asked Aragog who made some more clicking noises "We do not speak of it! It is a ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." Aragog explained Harry was getting frustrated probably in the back of his mind he knew that we were in danger "But have you seen it!?" He asked "I never saw any part of the castle but the box that Hagrid kept me in. The girl was discovered in a bathroom and when I was accused Hagrid brought me here." He replied Harry was intent on finding out ever detail but Ron yet again pulled at his sleeves and said "Harry?" Harry snapped "What!?" He asked harshly.

Ron made a sound as he pointed up to the trees "Holy mother of merlin!" I shouted as I fallowed Rons finger up to the baby Acromantula's starting to fall down the trees surrounding Harry, Ron and I. Fang wined as Ron and me stared up my grip on my wand tightened to almost breaking strength. "Um..Well thank you." Harry said panic starting to set in as he said "We will just go.". "Go?! I think not my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command but I can not deny them fresh meat when it wanders willingly into our midst, Goodbye friends of Hagrid." Aragog told us as we backed up Fang barked as we backing up "Can we panic now?" Ron asked as a large spider jumped out right next to Harry and I barley remembered the spell that flew from my mouth but it was familiar as the large spider disenagrated " I say we run." I said as we did just that but ended up surrounded "Well Isobel! Know any spells?" Ron asked my mind went blank "I know one but there is too many." Harry said "Me too." I gasped out "Where's Hermione when we need her!?" Ron cried I screamed and shouted out "Immobulous!" freezing a couple of the spiders trying to grab on to my leg as head lights filled my vision and I let out a cheer as the Ford Anglia came barreling towards us.

The spiders fled and the car stopped throwing open its two doors, _well if that isn't a invitation I don't know what is_ I thought as I raced into back seat blasting a spider threw the hole in the back that almost killed me "Arania Exumai!" I heard Harry shout as Ron slammed his door on a leg of a spider who clicked madly "Reductor!" I shouted blowing out most of the back window as it hit two of the spiders who caught fire "Go go go!" I shouted as they started to land on the Ford "Go!" Harry shouted also as Ron nodded and the car backed up. I didn't know if it was Rons driving or the Fords but it was almost like those muggle race car drivers. If I wasn't so afraid I would have pondered the words I had just thought of how it was easy for me to say muggle race car drivers as if I hadn't grew up around muggles. I must be spending too much of my time around pure-bloods. I let out a scream as the car jump off of a large log and flew into the air back wards I covered my face as I thought I was going to fly out of the nonexistent window but something held tight to my leg, I looked down and it was a seat belt.

I wasn't going to ponder the miracle any longer then I had to as I looked around keeping villgilant "Glad we are out of there." Ron said relaxing Harry started to grin. I scream bloody murder as a spider jumped out of who knows were and tried to kill Ron Harry pulled out his wand but mine was already out and I wanted to say I actually took aim but who am I to lie "Confringo!" I yelled as the spider took fire and Harry let out a "Arania Exumai" and the acromantula flew back landing onto the ground. "Thanks for that." Ron gasped "Don't mention it." Harry said putting away his wand he squinted as he noticed what Ron and I did "Get us out of here Ronald!" I screamed when Harry's softer one didn't make him move. Ron jumped into action backing us up until we hit soft dirt and tail spinned "Foot off of the break!" I shouted since I had grew up in the south I knew all about tail spinning. I use to do it for fun but now it wasn't fun! We were racing as fast as the motor would take us but the Acromantula were faster so I decided to shout out spell after spell most of them were Reductors. "Get us up in the air!" Yelled Harry as Ron tried but it was jammed.

"The flying gear is jammed!" He shouted back the boys fought with the shifter as I was working up a magical sweat blasting acromantula. I turned hearing a thunking sound the Ford was running over the spiders and we were running straight into a log. The car groaned as it lifted into the air the back tires hit the log as we flew into the sky leaving behind the giant spiders. When the car landed it opened its doors for Harry and Ron and it even let Fang out of the back but yet again the seat belt tugged be threw and I was thrown from the back of the car where the luggage was stored. As if it had a mind of its own the car drove away as the boys helped me up.

"Follow the spiders, follow the spiders." Ron repeated "If Hagrid gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him and you!" He turned to face me a slight red tint to his cheeks "Yes?" I asked "Are you bonkers? You could have killed us!" He shouted throwing his arms in the air. Harry watched as I stepped forward "Excuse me if I didn't want to be the next meal!" I shouted back "Isobel." Harry said "He started it!" I shouted pointing at Ron who childishly stuck out his tongue then rounded on Harry "What was the point in sending us in there? What have we found out!?" Ron asked I looked at Harry equally wanting to know "We know one thing Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets... He was innocent." Harry said I crossed my arms over my chest "So Riddle lied." I said catching Harry off guard "Or he didn't know." Harry defended.

* * *

I snuck back into my dorm and went off for a bath, I couldn't believe it. I get scared right out of my mind and suddenly I knew what was going to happen. Harry's question for me when we reached the common room set it off "Do you want to visit Hermione with us tomorrow?" Such a simple question yanked everything to the forefront of my mind. We will find Hermione's ripped out page I actually found it a bit amusing that she would hurt one of Madame Prince's sacred books but seeing as how she ended up it was a blessing she did. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets hidden in the abandoned bathroom was a Basilisk, one look and you are dead. Lockheart will run away or at least try but I'll be damned if I allow him to obliviate himself. I wanted to be the one that does if I don't end up on Harry's side when the wall falls.

I pulled back the red covers and slid into the cold sheets shivering as my wet hair made it almost freezing. I knew one thing that didn't set well with me, It made me sick to my stomach. Ginny will be taken by Tom Riddle or Voldemort.


	55. Fifty Five

_**Sorry for the lack of updates! My uncle passed earlier in October and soon after I found out that my Fiance and I will be expecting a baby. So sorry and I hope to have everything back to normal soon! **_

_**-Darklight**_

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever and now I was being escorted by Johana out by the pond, I tried not to blush as he took my hand "How was your day Isobel? I heard about Miss Granger." Johana told me as he looked down at me I couldn't help the chill of the night before I had a nightmare of Aragog chasing me and then before he could eat me I woke up. "Boring, The only bonus was Professor Snapes class." I said smiling at the work I would get to do this summer and also the fact that working with Zabini wasn't as bad as it could be unless he stared at me then I would still get sick to my stomach. Johana gave me a quizzical look "You're the only student I know, including me, that enjoys extra potion work." I laughed at his tone. "i enjoy potions Professor Snape isn't too bad if you do the right things." I told him letting go of his hand and pulling out my wand "Shall we start?"I asked looking at the tower that held the hospital wing I had to keep this gathering short because the sun was already getting low in the sky. "Of course." Johana said surprised by my eager actions to start embarrassing myself with the lack of basic spell work.

* * *

Johana coughed as his face was dusted black and his yellow tie was completely black actually his whole body was "I'm sorry!" I shouted covering my mouth as I could hear Fred and George laughing from across the pond. They enjoy watching me fail and also to watch weird things like this to happen to Johana. "Isobel, It was a simple vanishing spell!" Johana shouted waving his wand clearing off the black dust He was probably embarrassed over the twins watching him. I pouted "It wasn't like you really helped!" I stated placing my hands on my hips annoyed by his attude "Gryffindors can never take the blame for their own down falls." He muttered I let out a noise that was half a cuss word and half frustrated growl "I think you guys have enough for today." i looked over at Adrian Pucey who stood with his arms crossed and he looked uninterested in Johana's words but his wand was being twirled in his fingers a very upfront threat of a hex if Johana didn't back down.

I noticed Fred and George was standing watching everything " Leave us Pucey. Professor Flitwick has approved our charm work." He stated Adrian nodded "Oh I know that lankford but I also know you being able to get a apprenticeship with Marigold is also on the line if Wood can't preform these simple charms. Let her leave for today and I won't get my father to pull your name threw the mud. Didn't your Aunt Bella marry a muggle?"Adrian asked his question was enough for Johana who back off. "Fine." Johana said as he walked off, "Madame Marigold doesn't like Muggles." Adrian explained as he nodded his head towards Marcus who watched us. "Oh." I said watching Mister crappy walk off his blond hair shining in the sunlight "Now go to your friends I heard that they were going to see Granger soon." I smiled at Adrian "thank you." I said fighting back wanting to crush him in a hug before I raced off. Alas Fred and George took my side and only needed a wide walk to keep up with my shorter legs "Well Ike you want to share why Pucey came to your aid while Flint watched intently?" Fred asked his eyes looking at me with a look that said 'tell us the truth or else.' I paled and that didn't help my innocents.

When I didn't answer they backed off "Go see Granger, Do you want for us to give her some flowers?" George as shooting a look at his brother who didn't look like he wanted to let go of finding out about Pucey or Flint. I shook my head remembering the last time Fred and George gave me flowers to send to Oliver in the hospital wing. "I think Ron has something." I lied running away from the twins who shared a look. I didn't bother thinking to much on it as I ran away from them.

* * *

_The twins looked at each other "I guess he was right Fred." George told his brother who frowned "Yeah yeah." He said as they remembered earlier that year when Oliver was taken out of the game against Slytherin and Isobel took over..._

_"I wish I could say the same to you, I don't fancy being almost hit by a bludger." Isobel stated darkly "At least you know how to dodge unlike your brother." Flint replied Isobel rolled my eyes "Why don't you go find your Slugs, Flint" Fred said as he felt the need to protect his Ike who was like Ginny to him. He wrapped his arm around Isobel who looked hurt over something. "Don't you have to go wash something?" Flint sneered taking a threatening step closer to the twins who held Isobel in their arms. His hands were starting to form fists, being Gryffindors they took a step closer pulling Isobel into harms way yet again. _

_Flint wanted to curse the two Weasley twins for hurting Isobel who looked defeated and not at all like the fiery redhead usualy is. "Flint." He looked down "just go." she finished "I'm not in the mood to have to deal with your stupid Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry." She told the broad man who didn't quite understand what she had said. She yanked forward and looked like she was about to fall so Flint went to catch her but she side stepped his arms and walked off leaving a angry Flint with the twins. "Look what you did!" Fred accused trowing his hands up and George stared at the broad Slytherin who looked just as confused and angry as them. "Get out of my way." He growled out as He turned to catch up with the girl. "No, we won't let you hurt her." George stated crossing his arms over his chest and rising to his full height which was a couple of inches taller then Flint. _

_"I wouldn't hurt her." Flint got out as he wanted to hurt these stupid Gryffindors but couldn't seeing as Isobel would be very mad at him "You almost got her hurt!" Fred flared his whole face was the familiar Weasley red "Its the game, If I didn't she would think I was coddling her." Flint explained not knowing why he had to explain himself to two idiots like them. He stood at his full height and pushed Fred and George apart with ease as he muttered under neath his breath as he walked away leaving the twins angry and wondering if the burly Slytherin was right. _

_Fred and George raised a eyebrow "I believe we were right about somethings Gred." He told his brother who nodded "He does care or he wouldn't have sent Pucey to take care of it." Fred frowned "Do we like Isobel having the attention of a couple of Slytherins?" he asked a question they knew the answer of but they didn't really want to admit. _

* * *

I finally got their just as Harry was switching out the wilted flowers on Hermione's bedside "Sorry I'm late." I told Ron who shrugged "I heard that Hufflepuff was giving you a hard time." He said I nodded knowing he was right just like Adrian was, That Charming Johana only cared to help me so he would be able to take classes with a prestige witch of Charms instead of learning from someone with probably less grandeur experiences. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and I could see my mirror on the table. I couldn't touch it, I barely could look at it much less take it back to the dorms that Hermione and I share. "I wish you were here, Hermione.." Harry said "We need you now more then ever." He rubbed her hand and frowned. "What is it?"I asked wondering if maybe her skin had softened and maybe was coming out of the paralysis. Harry pulled out a torn out page of a book that I had skimmed when I was curious about Fluffy in my first year. I raised an eyebrow "Whats that?" Ron asked "It looked like it was torn from a book." I told him as I briskly came to Harry's shoulder peering over it to look at the Giant Snake.

"Look Isobel, Ron this is why Hermione was in the library that day she got attacked." He handed me the page and my fingers went cold. "Come on." Harry stood and walks out and I clenched the paper and fallowed wondering how this page could had not been felt by the others that came to see Hermione. Then again maybe they were all like me and scared to feel Hermione stone like skin, Harry didn't care and thats what I cared most about him. I smiled to myself "It says here that 'That there has been many majestic and fearce beasts that roam our lands but none is more deadly then the Basilisk.'" Harry looked at me "Oh merlin I read about this when I tried doing research about Fluffy... Its a giant snake as you can see. It can live for millions of years old shedding its skin once in a blue moon. Its sight is deadly, If it looks at you it will kill you and try to eat you." I told them as we rounded the corner slightly. "And it says here that spiders flee before it." I added looking up at the both of them. "Ron, Harry I think we found what Aragog was talking about. " Harry looked excited "And that is why I can here it speak because its a snake."Harry exclaimed.

Ron looked perplexed "But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one is dead?" He asked us. I got the familiar rush from last year as I knew the answer "Hermione had our mirror she was checking corners probably." I said looking at Harry who "Collin looked threw his camera and Justin looked threw Nearly headless Nick but Nearly headless Nick got the full blast of it but he's already dead and couldn't die again. " Harry told Ron who looked at us as we walked and talked "And Mrs Noris, I am pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror Harry?" He asked. Harry sighed "There was water on the floor that night, She only saw the Basilisks reflection." Harry told Ron. "This is our culprit." I told Ron handing Harry back the paper "Well how is a dirty big snake been getting around without nobody noticing it?" Ron asked.

I watched as Harry shown us the writing at the bottom "Hermione's already answered that." He told us. Ron's eyes widened "Pipes!? He's using the plumbing!" Ron said. Trust me if I didn't know better I would be with him but that just meant that Hogwarts had some Large pipes. " Remember what Aragog told us about that girl fifty years ago?" I looked up "Oh my."I gasped "She died in a bathroom...What if she never left?" Harry continued seeing that the realization had hit me. "Moaning Myrtle." Ron whispered "No wonder that poor girl is sad." I said mostly to myself. Suddenly McGongal's voice ran threw the corridors like a muggle sound speaker "Attention. All students back to your house dormitories at once. All teachers to the Second floor corridor immediately." We ran as fast as we could dodging the students and the teachers, we didn't head to the common room. We headed towards the Second corridor were I was sure we would find a dead body or... worse.


	56. Fifty Six

We saw the teachers running and we dodged into the corridor we had just came from I could see Professor Snape in that bundle since he was the most fit for running and McGongal headed up "As you can see the Heir of Slytherin has left another message! Our worst fear has been unleashed. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself!" She exclaimed her voice filled with emotion. " The students must be sent home. I am afraid this is the end of Hogwarts " She added. I peeked around the corner to see Lockheart coming up last as usual and missing Professor Snape looking at me from the corner of his gaze. "So sorry dozed off, What did I miss?" He asked smiling even though all of the other teachers were not.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockheart your moment has come at last. " Professor Snape told him. Lockheart look like he had swallowed flies " moment?" He asked "Were you not saying just last night that you knew all along were the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Professor Snape asked his face betraying his tone as he spoke. I was about to wonder if the other teachers would try to protect the louise but McGongal spoke up stunning me into silence "Then its settled we will leave you to deal with the monster Gildroy. Your skills are legend after all." McGongal said. Lockheart smiled " Very well um I will be in my office just getting... prepared" He walked off and even I noticed a slight shake to his step.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Professor McGongal "Who is that has been taken Minerva?" She asked the professor looked sad as she said "Ginny Weasley." She said. Ron gasped his eyes going wide, I looked at him and felt tears sting my eyes. I gasped that once the teachers had moved from blocking the wall we could read what it said "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber Forever.." I read "No." Ron gasped

" Listen I don't want to deal with him, I think he will muck everything up. We both know he isn't a real Defense Professor."I told them Ron turned to me "Then what else are we going to do eh? Go to Snape? Oh I am sure that big nose git would know how to fight a giant snake." He barked at me. I rolled my eyes "No!" I said "I'm going to meet you guys at the bathrooms. I bet Lockheart is packing his little hearts content to run away." I snapped and turned on my heels and walked towards the girls abandoned lavatory. I was almost there when a hand came out and gripped my arm pressing me into the stone, I was about to scream when I felt the familiar sent of Potion Herbs "Professor." I gasped He let me go and I turned to face him.

He looked at me "I saw you with those two. What do you know,Isobel?" He asked me I bit my lip "I know that Ginny has been taken by a diary that Lord Malfoy put in her cauldron in the beginning of the year." I exclaimed Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "A book took Miss Weasley?" He asked "No, She started to write in it. I've seen what it does first hand Professor. It has the words and the soul of Tom Riddle in his last year of Hogwarts. We know were the entrance is and what is in the Chamber its self." I explained quickly feeling the minutes tick by. Professor Snape gave me a look "Its a Basilisk. Lord Slytherin placed it in the Chamber and its waited till its Heir could open it again. Tom Riddle or You -Know- Who is the Heir of Slytherin and apparently so is Harry since they both are Parslemouths." Professor Snape nodded then he asked me something I almost hesitated on "What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"We are going to bring Lockheart with us. The boys idea not mine, Ron is panicked over Ginny and Harry thinks Lockheart has some skill. He will try to obviate us but use Ron's wand. Which is actually a bad idea. He will be an idiot." I rolled my eyes "Fawlks will help us but I need Dumbledore to know." I said feeling a weight roll off of me, I felt more assure of myself then I did before. "Then I will do just that. Do not let anything happen to Potter." I nodded and walked away from my Guardian. I rushed into the bathrooms just as the boys entered with a startled looking Lockheart their wands pressed up against his back. I could hear Myrtle as I laughed "Let me guess? I was right? The stupid man was trying to run away?" I sneered as Lockheart turned to me "Excuse me?" He asked I lifted my wand "I didn't stutter Professor. Unlike you." I said smiling viscously. Harry looked at me "Isobel enough. Keep a tight hold on your wand." I smirked "I want him to grab it maybe it will poison him." I said I hated Lockheart and he now knew it.

He looked at my black wand and swallowed heavily, Harry sighed alerting Moaning Myrtle "Oh! Who's there?" She asked seeing us standing there she smiled "Oh..Hello Harry." She said blushing if she could. I smiled "What do you want?"She asked watching Harry instead of us. "To ask you how you died." Harry asked Myrtle gasped and looked a little off center since probably nobody wanted to know how she had died before. "Ohh it was dreadful, It happen right here in this very cubicle. I had hidden because Oliver Cornbey was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in.". "Who was it Myrtle?" Harry asked "I don't know I was distraught! but they said something funny a kind of made up language and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I died." She said getting closer and closer to Harry. I was glad that Moaning Myrtle was a Ravenclaw because most wouldn't had pointed out the parselmouth.

Lockheart tried to back away but I pressed my wand into his side and he stilled. "Just like that? How?"He asked Moaning Myrtle frowned "I just remember seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes coming from over their by that sink." She said pointing to the one that probably held the serpents mark. Harry walked over to it and started to inspect it, He twisted to start the water but none came. "This is it Ron I think is is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said before I could say anything Ron beat me to it. "Say something Harry. Say something in Parseltoungue." He told him. Harry looked a Ron then focused and soon the words flowed out of his mouth like running water. "Hasslethishhh." he spoke, I flinched a bit as I watched the sinks start to break apart. The top raised off of them and floated above years old magic I could feel the oldness of it and I knew Lockheart could to. The sinks separated far apart and the sink with the serpent dropped down and the hole was revealed "Oh excellent Harry. Really good work. Well then..there is no need for me to stay!" He tried to escape us by running away but Ron and Harry managed to push him back.

"Oh yes there is!" Harry shouted as Lockheart almost fell into the hole but his hands grabbing the sides of the sinks was enough to stop him. "You first." Harry said I looked at him and smiled at Lockheart "If you die at least we would know to do a cushion charm." I told Lockheart. "Please what good would that do?" Lockheart asked Ron's eyes narrowed "Better you then us." He remarked. If it was a day that we were not about to face a giant snake that could kill with a glance I would have joked about how Slytherin Ron sounded. He wanted his sister back and so did I, I stepped forward and pointed my wand into Lockhearts neck. "Unless you want that pretty face of yours to be perminately ugly. I suggest you turn around and go jump Lockheart." I told him.

He swallowed "Your point is very valid." He told me as he turned around and got closer to the hole letting go of the sinks. I watched as he went to turn back around "Do you think we should you know test it out first?"He asked I smiled and looked at Ron "Nah, We need a alive person to be a victim." I told him and Ron shoved his wand into his stomach sending Lockheart down the drain so to speak. "Isobel." I looked at Ron who was looking at me "You don't have to go down their, You could try to get a teacher or something." Ron told me I shook my head "No way! I care for Ginny just as much as the both of you. Lets go down there and get her!" I said as Lockheart commented how dirty it was "Darn he didn't die." I said as I back stepped and waved "See you down there." I told the boys as I dropped down and landed hard on my stomach.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I was having a face full of slime and other icky things my chest felt wet and dirty as I rolled out hard into the Chamber and landed on my back. I got up and backed away from the entrance as I heard Rons screams and I got a handle on my breath as I pointed my wand in the direction of one of the Lockhearts. I couldn't tell which one was which, "My bloody head." I groaned as the boys landed inside and got up pointing there wands at the middle Lockheart "Isobel, You okay?" Ron asked coming over and touching my head "I think I tried to knock myself silly." I said wincing as he touched the tender spot in the back of my head. "You will be okay right?"Harry asked I nodded "Just need to stop seeing double.'" I told them as I placed my wand away.

"Remember any sign of movement look away and close your eyes straight away." Harry told us I nodded and finally saw the bones on the ground "Eck." I said as I fallowed Harry having a hard time keeping up without his help "Thanks." I grounded out as the world went for a spin and I slid down that tunnels side and I could hear Lockheart behind me. "Over here!" Harry called out as I saw the long curly and toxic green scales "What is that?! " Ron asked Lockheart answered "It looks like a snake!" He said I turned around and grabbed the side of the stone for support "Its a snake skin." Harry whispered walking ahead mesmerized by the scales. "Bloody hell." Ron said "I told you about the shedding once in a blue moon didn't I?"I asked him reached out and touching the scales that looked to be recent in color. I smiled and pulled out a few large chunks and placed it inside my pocket. Professor Snape would get a kick out of the properties that this snake had, mostly poisons or toxic killers but it was a ingredient that was needed in a few of those potions in the book he had given me.

"Who ever sheded this must be sixty feet long or old." Ron said looking up at Lockheart who's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the ground "Heart of a lion this one." Ron commented "What do you expect he was a ravenclaw." I told him just as Lockheart popped up and snatched Rons wand from his hands. "The adventure end here kids but don't fret the world will know our story."I pulled out my wand "Ah aha ah." He said looking at me. Well the three of them were one was looking at Harry. "How I was to late to save the poor young Ginny Weasley, How you too tragically lost your minds seeing her mangled body so you first Mister Potter. Say goodbye to your memories." He told Harry. I held up my wand but one of him was looking at me so I tried to seem innocent as he shouted "Obiviate!" And the light hit him making him hit the corner of the stone.

The cave shook and I had a large stone hit my leg and I felt a crack, I could hear them call each other asking if they were fine my head and leg hurt. Lockheart got up and looked up at Ron "Ello..Who are you?"He asked Ron looked at him confused "Um..Ron Weasley." He told Lockheart "Really!? And ugh Who am I?"He asked Ron turn away and looked at the large pile of rocks "Lockheart Memory charm backfired he doesn't remember a thing!" He shouted to Harry as Lockheart lifted up a rock. "This is an odd stort of place isn't it? Do you live here?" Lockheart asked Ron with a dumbfounded look upon his face "No!" Ron said taking the rock from his hands and hitting him on the back of the head before he could ask another stupid question "Isobel are you alright!?" Harry shouted "Yeah...I think I broke my leg though!" I shouted as I tried to get up off of the ground and failing. My leg screaming in pain and I had to bite back a groan as it throbbed.

"You need to clear some of these rocks Ronald and I will go on ahead and get Ginny, Alright!?"Harry asked I nodded "Be careful Harry!" I shouted after him as I looked at Ron who sat down "I can use spells to move rocks but I can't stand." I told him Ron nodded determination filling his face as he rolled up his sleeves "Ginny will be fine." I added as I lifted my wand and thanked Johana for the classes as I said "Wignargium Leviousa" and a stone floated up and I placed it over near the end "I hope she will be fine. Mum would kill me if anything happened to her." Ron told me I nodded "I understand that, I wouldn't be able to look at your mother knowing we failed but this isn't going to fail. Harry will always win." I told Ron my eyes hopefully reflected my determination.

* * *

"What do you mean Ron and Harry are missing!?" Mrs Weasley shouted and Professor McGongal who sat at her desk her eyes on the people in the room. Bill Weasley was tanned now and older but still held that rebel look to him as he held on to His mother who looked red faced her eyes had tears coming out of them. Charlie was more reserved about finding out about his baby sister and brother was gone from what he thought was the safest place on earth. A new scars littered his body from working in Romania with the Dragons and he held onto Fred and George who looked beyond upset "Why haven't you found Isobel?" Fred asked his eyes with tears since he felt like he was loosing a part of him and George "Or Ginny, Harry and Ron at that, Professor?" George asked his hand around Freds shoulders.

" Professor Lockheart is handling the search for Ginny as the rest of the Professors are looking for Potter, Weasley and Wood." McGongal told the boys. She summoned a House Elf and it brought out Coffee, tea and some snacks which none of the usually hungry boys wanted. "Professor you asked to see me?" Oliver stepped into his office and noticed on entrance the heads of red and the red puffy eyes, Fear curled down his spine "Is my sister alive!?" He asked loudly his own eyes going red and his bottom lip trembled at the thought. "Mister Wood, Your sister is missing along with the younger Weasleys and Mister Potter. I have the Professors looking for them as we speak. Please sit." Professor McGongal told him. Oliver stayed standing staring at his feet as his mind racked with horrible thoughts, Mrs Weasley came over to the boy and hugged him tightly "Come sit and eat a bit. " She told him finding him far to skinny and he did just that sitting next to Percy who looked up at him "I'm sorry I didn't look after her. I was the one to noticed my sister and her gone. I checked everywhere." Percy told Oliver who looked down at the boy and shook his head "You are not super human Percy. I just hope they are alive." Oliver choked out.

Charlie grunted "I think we need something a bit more then tea Professor." He rounded out and looked at McGongal who nodded "I thought just that as well, Here." From her lower drawer she pulled out a bottle of muggle single molt whiskey. "Thanks." Charlie said grabbing the glass and pouring out a hearty glass. "I turned of age." Oliver told Professor McGongal before getting himself a glass and he looked at Percy who had looked at the glass with determination. "Here have a sip." Oliver offered Percy shook his head "No. Professor...Who...I saw the wall "Her Skeleton will remain in the chamber Forever.' Who is it?" Percy asked looking at his transfiguration Professor "Its Ginny." Bill said from his place near his mum. "I couldn't help over hear you and Professor Flitwick." He added looking down and at his glass.

"To our families, May they be healthy and safe." Oliver said raising his glass looking around slowing each of the men and Mrs Weasley raised their glasses "Aye." And they seriously hopped that each of those kids weren't stuck with some monster in a far away cave.

* * *

"Ron!" Ron and I looked up at the small voice "Ginny!"We shouted as Harry helped her through she raced into Ron's arms and he hugged her tightly. Then she looked at me "I'm sorry Isobel." I nodded "It wasn't your fault Ginny." I told her griping her hard into a hug. "Are you alright?" Harry asked me "I still broke my leg but as soon as we get away from here I can get Madame Pomfrey to look at me." I said as Ginny yanked away from me "Did I heart you!?" She asked I smiled "Never." I told her knowing that there would come a time when she would remember everything that Riddle did to her and I would actually be there to help her. She smiled and looked over at lockheart "Why is Professor Lockheart knocked out." She asked "Ugh..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck "Long story short he's a very nasty man." I told Ginny who nodded "Thats a shame." She said.

I looked over at Harry who watched Fawks "Any ideas to get us up and out of here?" I asked him. He looked up at me "One." He said.

* * *

I held tight to Ron as Fawks lifted us high into the air, "This is just like magic!" Lockheart shouted I laughed "Yes just like magic." I said to myself as we hit the ground and Ron took the brunt of the fall to make sure my leg wasn't hurt even more "My knight in shining armor." I told him kissing his cheek "Yuck." He said wiping it away. Harry helped me off of him and Professor McGongal and all of the Weasley brogue stormed into the garden including Oliver who shouted "Isobel!" and raced towards me pulling me into a hugg "Oliver watch out, Her leg is broke." Harry told him and Oliver looked at Harry for a moment "You all are filthy!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed "Oh Ginny." She cooed and pulled us all into tight hugs "My kids are safe and sound." She told us.

I smiled and was pulled away from Oliver by Fred and George who looked me over and then lifted me off of the ground "You're hurt." George told me I nodded "Yes George I am." I said Fred frowned "I'm the stronger one, I should carry her to Madame Pomfrey. You will just tire out." He told his twin who glared at him "I will not!" He shouted back. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Georges shoulder "Both of you quit arguing and take the poor girl to the hospital wing!" shouted a man with long red hair and a fanged earring. "Yes Bill!" The boys called out rushing me away from the Weasleys. "Do not do this to us again Ike!" Fred told me I couldn't help the smile on my face looking at the two boy carrying me. All of them looked upset like they had been crying, I winced as I was laid in bed for Madame Pomfreys torture.


	57. Fifty Seven

I sat up in bed and looked around as they started to administer the potion, I looked over at Professor Snape who came over to me. "How are you feeling?"He asked me I smiled "Good to go just waiting on Madame Pomfreys a okay." I told him and looked over at Professor Dumbledore who came over to me "You have broken many school rules and almost gotten yourself killed Miss Wood. You along with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will receive a service to the school award. Now go along to the final feast." He told me I smiled "Thank you Professor." I said getting up carefully touching the ground with my foot before rushing out of the hospital wing and into the great hall sitting next to Harry and Ron who greeted me.

"I'm glad to be away from that woman." I said as Fred and George looked at me "Oh really Ike? I think you deserve a bit more time." they told me. I rolled my eyes "You are no fun." I told them looking at the now filled professors chairs. I felt as if I wanted to eat as much as I could and looked up at Hermione who smiled "Hermione!" I shouted getting up with the boys and hugging her tightly. Ron and Hermione was very awkward and I laughed as Professor McGongal's cup rang threw the air then her voice "Could I have your attention please?!" She asked We sat down and looked up at the teachers table. Dumbledore stood and said "Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey whose mandrake juice as been a success fully administered to all who had been petrified. A loud applause raced threw the crowded Room and I looked at Hermione who looked healthy and very happy.

"Also in light of recent events as a school treat all exams have been canceled." Dumbledore exclaimed much to Hermione's disgust as she mouthed "Oh no." I cheered harder then before because I hadn't been able to study a darn thing! As Dumbledore sat down the doors opened and a large figure filled the room. "Sorry I'm late." He said "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused some ruddy bird called Erowl." He added as he walked along the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff isle. Rons eyes widened and Harry looked at Ron as did everyone in Gryffindor who knew of Erowl. "Ron!" I said "You could have send Pumpkin."I exclaimed laughing. Hagrid stopped at us and we looked up at him "Well I'd just like to say if it hadn't been for you Harry, Ron and you two girls of course than I'd still be you know were so I'd just like to say thank you."He told us tearing up. I smiled as Harry stood "There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Harry told him looking up at him with his almond shaped eyes. Hagrid and Harry embraced and I teared up, I was so happy that everyone made it out okay this year.

I bit my lip as tears started to come out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks. Fred who was sitting next to me pulled me into a hug myself. I was relived and so darn happy. Dumbledore stood and started to clap then McGonagal joined in and soon everyone was clapping. A crowd started to gather around Hagrid and Fred helped me up on the seat and I clapped and whistled loudly. I was glad to have Hagrid back and to start a happy new summer where Id be helping another great man. I looked over at Professor Snape who sat in his chair and clapped he looked at me and I nodded my head in his direction. He didn't seemed to see me but I knew he did, I looked back at Hagrid and whipped away my tears of joy.

* * *

On the Train I sat next to Oliver who hadn't brought in any of the other Quidditch members right now it was just him and I. "Isobel, Can you tell me what happened?"He asked me, I had to think about it but since this year had past it surly wouldn't hurt the outcome. "When the Weasleys and I were in Diagon Alley that day picking up our school supplies. Lord Malfoy and Draco found us, Lord Malfoy slipped into Ginny's cauldron a Diary which contained a piece of Lord Voldemort soul. His sixteen year old self. He opened the chamber and caused this mess by using Ginny to do it. He is the Heir of Slytherin and he is the one who set loose the Basilisk on Harry while Ron and Lockheart and I were trying to move rocks." I explained Oliver looked pale "Lockheart isn't coming back to teach is he? or try to make a book out of this?" He asked me.

I smirked " He isn't who he says he is, His expertise isn't on Defense again,or any dark thing, its memory charms. He tried it on Harry backfired because he used Ron's wand. That bloody fool can't remember his own name much less a book of any kind." I replied Oliver relaxed "Thank god." He exclaimed "Next year... I know you have to take a curse Isobel but just try not to get sent of a ledge or anything like that." Oliver said his hand finding mine. I smiled "Of course not. Peter Pettiigrew isn't that strong now if a werewolf were to do it then we would have problems." I said trying to joke about my going to be brush with a curse. "Do you still have nightmares about him?" Oliver asked I shook my head "No, Mostly its filled with Voldemort and snakes." I said my shoulder had been bleeding since being sent into a wall but now after a couple of years of having it I stopped feeling it as much.

* * *

"Do you have your trunk?" I smiled "Yes Professor." I told Professor Snape as he stood on the end of the train station where we were to meet. "You obviously no nothing about timing nor that I asked you to be on time a concept you must learn." He snapped as he grabbed my arm to apparate me to the house. I smiled and he scowled "What are you smiling for?"He snapped I looked up at him. His long nose twitched as his dark eyes pierced my mind "Because I sorta missed your bitching." I replied. He scowled "Hn." and with a feeling of being sucked threw a straw we landed in Cokeworth near Spinners End. I skipped up to the door and paused feeling a coldness sweep threw the area, Professor Snape felt it as well and lifted his wand and pointed it at something "What is your business here vampire?"He asked not all to nicely.

I looked at the familiar slender form and the tiny form behind him "Julian! Law!"I shouted stepping from the wards. Law was tense and had his blue eyes trained on Professor Snape and I could feel the darkness hovering in the air between the men. Julian stepped out a bit and waved at me before being shoved back into Laws back. "I would put your wand away sir. I have a job offer for your ward." Law stated his voice was tighter and more demanding then what I remember it to be. "So your the Vampire who wants her to sweep hair and to neglected her duties to myself and her academics." I looked up at Professor Snape who looked like every inch of the dark wizard he was, I shrank back a bit and started to walk over to Julian who crossed his arms and glared into Laws back.

"Hey." I said Julian smiled "Is that man always so surly?"He asked me as he lean in closer I was sent back a few feet "Professor!" I shouted glaring at the man who done it. "No that was me." Law stated "No need for your Guardian to think my mate is going to rip you a new one." Law added looking at my directed look. "How much is she going to make?" Professor Snape asked his dark eyes focusing in. I looked at Julian and shrugged I really didn't care what Professor Snape thought Julian was a nice man. "Four Gallons a day." Law said I smiled "See thats perfect for a summer job." I said excited over the prospect of getting my own money.

"And if this job interferes with her schooling?" He asked Law. I stared at Professor Snape who was acting more of a father figure then just a guardian. Law locked eyes with Professor Snape "She will work normal shop hours and then leave for your house. Due to the cliental of the shop it closes at 3 o'clock everyday no exceptions unless a Lady is of need of something." Law told him. I felt excitement as Professor Snape nodded "Fine. Isobel the moment you are lacking in your teachings is the moment you will not work. Are we understood?" I nodded rapidly and grinned like some kinda idiot. This was exciting! I finally could open up my own vault at Gringotts and start saving my money for when I would need it.

Julian smiled crossing his arms "I'll see you next week on Laws lunch break. I'll bring you something to eat hun." He told me. I smiled but kept my distance because of Professor Snape. "I would love that." I told him. Law looked at his watch and then bowed "I will see you at the shop at 8 o'clock next monday. Have a good day." then he whisked Julian away. "I hope you are happy with this." Snape told me. I nodded "I think it would be good for me to start my own vault. I don't need any thing really and with Hogsmead trips starting it would be nice to have a gallon or two." I told him as I walked into the house.

I felt at home I looked around and down at the arm chair with the deep gashes in it, It looked sad as it had a thin coat of dust from the abandonment. Professor Snape seemed to relax at that "I must co-sign with you but you are doing a very grown action." He told me. I smirked "I am a Lady. Also I am older then I might appear." I said as joke. A very bad joke since it was very true. I pulled out my wand to clean off the arm chair to be nice but just before the spell left my mouth a loud crash came from the hidden door. "Are you expecting company?" I asked the Professor. He didn't confirm or deny anything as he raised his own wand. I held my position in front of the door as he pulled the latch and I had jumped a bit to see nothing in the hallway.

Unless we had gotten rats while we were away or my bogart got out of the closet. I jumped my heart slamming against my rib cage as we heard a crash in the kitchen. Maybe bogarts get hungry? Professor Snape lowered his wand and placed his long thin hand on the wooden door. He looked at me and I moved in front of it raising my wand to prepare myself for what I would see. It could be a stinking hairy rat or Grayback...or worse. Professor Snape pushed the door open and I stepped forward to see...Dolby. My arm fell down as the wide eyes of the house-elf saw me "Lady Wood!" He shrieked as he dumped the whole pitcher of some ireconigzeable contents down the drain. Apparently the food that was in the cold box was rotten. "What are you doing here? I thought that Harry freed you." I told him. Dolby nodded his ears almost slapping him in the face as he got off of the stool and shown me the black sock on his right leg. "Oh he did. I wand to serve you and the Hogwarts as soon as I could." Dolby said didn't make much sense to me.

"Why can't you just take a vacation or something?" I asked him. Dolby blinked wide eyed "You need me! I will not be denied! I am a free house-elf who can decide my own choices." He shouted his cheeks turning a slight pink color and he chest puffed out. Great I have a house-elf... A free house-elf at that. "Okay then." I said he bowed and went back to the stool. I looked up to find Professor Snape who looked almost pleased with this situation or pleased with my discomfort either way so not good. I walked out of the kitchen "That went well." He said I rolled my eyes "Malfoy's will be expecting us by eight." Then like the great huge bat he swooped away. I scowled as I walked down farther and opened my door slamming it closed causing the closet to rock back and forth and a slithering to come from it. "Knock it off!" I shouted freezing the closet in mid swing. My things were unpacked my socks were even in a neat stack. I yet again didn't want to know how long Dolby spent on doing that as I picked out what I was going to wear.

* * *

I took my seat beside Professor Snape as Lucius walked in later then the rest of his family. He looked at me and I smiled. "Good to see you are well Miss Wood." He told me taking his seat and undoing the napkin placing it elegantly over his lap. "I am glad of that as well." I replied proper as I could also undoing the napkin. "I'm glad too. I can't wait for next year." Draco replied eyeing me. I didn't drop my smile at all "Yes, for us to win the Quidditch cup again." I said rubbing in Gryffindors victory half hearted since slytherin did a good job and was a close call. Draco smirked "I think that is still up for debate. Slytherin is preparing this summer." He stated I nodded as the food appeared.

Silence fallen over the table as everyone ate in silence. I noted that Narcissa was staring awfully hard at Draco who made it known to anyone who could notice that he wasn't going to give into her stares. My food was just as good as Hogwarts but more awkward since I had to be proper unlike most feasts at Hogwarts. As soon as the main dish was taken away Professor Snape stood "The food was equisist Narcissa. Lucius and I will retire to talk business." He said I felt like this business had to do with Harry and the lack of Voldemort around. Once the older men had left Narcissa gave Draco a sharp look "I will check on our desserts." She exclaimed leaving us alone. I didn't like being alone with Draco or around him period. I felt as if I was going to get that look from Flint over this but it wasn't like I could help it. Draco sneered at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How could they make you a lady? You are nothing but a poor girl who just got lucky." He stated obliviously disgusted by me. It didn't sting as much as he wanted it to but I wanted to hex his bits off that was for sure. "At least I can get lucky. Unlike you a slimy worm." I told him, Draco shot up from his seat "You are a.." Draco was interrupted as Narcissa opened the door. His face went from raged to blank "Draco?" Narcissa asked taking her seat again. Her voice held something almost acidic about it that left me wondering what was going on.

"She didn't want to have her birthday at the summer home Mother. I was simply trying to convince her."He replied completely lying. My jaw clenched as I held back my urge to hex him. "Isobel, are you sure?" Narcissa asked her blue eyes nailing me to the chair I sat in. I couldn't exactly say Draco was lying so I settled with a lie of my own. "Its not that I wouldn't want that Lady Malfoy it is just Draco's ideas were far to grand for my liking. I wanted it to be small and private it isn't as if I am coming of age or anything important of that sort." I told her. Draco tensed in his chair as his mother gave him a look. "Of course dear. Draco will learn that you don't want a large fan fare when it comes to something for yourself, Even if you do deserve it, I think simple would be a breath of fresh air." She stated throwing in different things that made me realize why she was acting so... weird.

I had four more years before I 'turned' of age which meant the consent to a betrothal would or could happen. My that was horrible and I could well agree with Draco that I would rather chew my own foot off then be any where near the Malfoy name. "Thank you." I said simple and short I didn't want to give Narcissa any ideas past her own. I prayed Professor Snape would hurry up and come and get me.

* * *

"Isobel, be up by nine." Professor Snape told me. I nodded and yanked my hair down "Aye. Captain." I said saluting him and going to bed.


	58. Fifty Eight

Three weeks have passed since I started summer vacation. I have been working so hard with work and helping the Professor with the memory potion that I haven't slept in like I knew Ron was doing. I pulled my shirt on and adjusted the bra strap so it wouldn't be showing. I looked more like my teenage self now which was a big relief, I felt the need like any almost 19 year old to be talked too like an adult. It was grinding on my nerves to be talked to like a child and more and more I have to remember that I am a child to everyone. I walked into the kitchen pouring myself a cup of tea while watching Dolby passing by with Harry's dirty white sock tied around his head. "What happened if Dolby looses his sock?" I wondered out loud. Professor Snape walked into the kitchen "He steals one of ours." He answered darkly. I passed him the cup I was pouring for me "Good Morning." I greeted.

Professor Snapes bare back was on display and I fought not to flinch. He must have had a rough night to be shirtless. "Rough night?"I asked him noticing the deep bags underneath his eyes that looked almost like someone had punched him. "It is none of your concern." He snapped. I closed my mouth and poured myself a glass. I went over to the potion cabinet and pulled out a pepper-up potion. I placed it down beside the Professor and also added the toast that Dolby made us. I didn't speak a single word as I enjoyed the dry toast and tea. I had to hide my smirk as he drank the pepper up potion. "Bastard." He cursed I looked away from the window to looking at the back of the daily Prophet "Who is?"I asked with a elegant flick the paper was in my hands. Professor Snape's inky black eyes were burning holes into me and his jaw tightened so much I was sure his jaw had to be hurting him. It didn't matter when I seen the cover.

My mouth went dry and my heart started to pump harder. A man with long dirty hair was on the cover, his yells were silent but I swear I could hear it in my head. His light eyes glittering with madness as he strained against his bindings and screamed. "Merlin." I managed to get out as I placed the paper down on the table as if it was burning my hand. "Sirius Black has escaped." I said "You sound surprised." Professor Snape said his eyebrow raising in that familiar 'look' that was usually reserved for his students who muck up potions. "No I am not." I stated standing and roughly grabbing up my plate and tea cup. I shoved it at Dolby who had a surprised look and I think was about to demand respect from me. Once he saw my expression he closed his mouth and took the pate and cup without fuss. "Then don't sound as such." He pressed his eyes burning like black coals. The magic around me started to hum as I felt myself burning with anger. How dare he tell me what to do as if I was a small child!

"I will if I want to!" I shouted at him the cup in his hand shattered. He raised out of his chair, the tea that was in his glass was down the front of his pale chest that was marked with slices and burns. His wrist that held the still serpent was on display as he held the little piece of what was left of the tea cup. "If you were responsible enough to do as you will then this wouldn't be the result of your control and responsibility." He snarled throwing the little handle at my feet. I bit my lip hard as I felt a blush flare on my face. It felt as if it went down my chest as well. His magic also swam around in the air, it was darker and greatly more powerful then my little 'show'. "I.." I was about to apologize but he raised his hand "Silence." He said before turning away from me and out the kitchen door. I knelt down and started to pick up the pieces as Dolby went to help me I shooed him away. It was my mess and I was going to fix it. Why did I loose it like that? Besides the oblivious reason which was I hated being treated like a child but the underlining reason was sitting on the table.

Sirius Black. A innocent man accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew and being a traitor to Lily and James Potter. He was innocent as can be but he looked scary. I'm scared of him and that is bad or normal I didn't know. My plans for taking him food was diminished under my fear. Pulling out my wand I focused on the tea cup holding the image in my mind as I flourished and stated "Reparo!". The glass shook and then fell back apart. "Reparo!" I stated harsher a few pieces came together but still didn't look fixed. Why was I have so much trouble?! "Mister Snape asks me to tell you if you are ready to leave for Saint Mungos?" Dolby asked appearing in front of me and crushing my half fixed tea cup. I felt my chest flare with anger my cheeks flushing but I bit my tongue. Counting to ten I replied "Yes I am. Please pick up these pieces and place them on my bed. Make sure you get all of it." I ordered as Dolby was apologizing for breaking my half fixed tea cup. "Thank you." I added walking away from him as he picked up the glass like rose petals.

* * *

Following the Professor as we climbed the stairs inside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to the fourth floor of the building labeled Spell damage. We passed many healers on our way up to the floor and many stopped Professor Snape to say a few words or a brief "Good Morning Professor.". I didn't mind but the looks they gave me was a mix of confusion a oblivious wonder. It made me quite uncomfortable to say the least. "Professor!" Called a older man with a balding head and a quiet large curly beard said raising his arms up in a greeting. We stood at the station that was sorta like a Hospitals nurses station. "Charles." Professor Snape drawled his lip turned in a unpleasant smile. "Here to see the Longbottoms again?" Charles as him with a smile and then he noticed me. "I never knew the great Severus Snape had a daughter, it is a honor to meet you." He told me. I smiled "Thank you." I replied I didn't know what to make of him so I kept quiet.

After a few minutes of nonsense the Healer named Charles unlocked the door which kept the long term patients. A sharp twinge hit me right in my chest as I heard a woman screaming about the sun burning her. "Forgive Beatrice. She is have a bad day today."Charles told us as he stopped in front of a woman wearing green healer robes. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a elegant bun but a few pieces of hair was sticking out. She looked like one of those nurses. The kind that don't care about the patients so she treated them like scum. "Charles are you here to release me?" She asked quickly. Charles smiled "Ruth I need you to show the Professor to the Longbottoms. Answer any questions about care understand?" He said his mouth falling into a thin stern line. His rather jolly persona vanished away leaving a very stern professional man. The healer was upset with his answer and said "Yes sir." threw her gritted teeth. Charles nodded at us and walked away whistling a tune. He was a very strange man but I could respect him in a professional sense.

"Follow me." She stated and without waiting on us took off down the hall. I looked up at Professor Snape and he was scowling. "She never was a pleasant child." He said under his breath. It was apparent she was a student of his "Dunderhead." I muttered as we reached her waiting form. Her impatient presence was enough to make me tense. She apparently didn't know Professor Snape visited the Longbottoms often because she started to explained the reason for them living in the same space "They cannot be separated we've tried many times. They get very violent hence why they are in the same room. They will interact with each other in tiny ways such as handing each other gum or sharing food. They do not..." She blushed a bit "We get it." I said. She narrowed her blue eyes on me and I simply raised an eyebrow "How do they handle shift change?" Professor Snape asked his voice void of any emotion. "Alright I guess. They do not get special treatment of any kind. We cannot afford our long term residents as it is." She remarked in a snarky way that made me want to hex her hair to match her scrubs.

I scowled "Anything else?" She asked "No." Professor Snape stated. She smiled a nasty smile my way and pranced off. Once she was gone I felt nervous as I eyed the sign. "Keep to the door, they startle easy." Professor Snape explained opening up the door. I summoned my Gryffindor courage and walked into the room. How could Nevile visit? Nevile is the braver person then any of us. Alice Longbottom sat on her bed her brown eyes that were the same shade as Neviles stared blankly at a wall. I wondered how often they got them to shower the way her hair had been hacked away into a pixie that made it look dirty or knowing that Healer it probably was. Frank noticed us standing there and he turned his blank eyes to us. They didn't show any expressions they just sat on the different beds not moving. I felt a tad uncomfortable being in this room seeing the Longbottoms in this condition. Frank reached out to Alice and tapped her once on her leg. It was as if they were in there own world the way they interacted. Alice turned around and blinked once. She moved her hand and placed it on her chest. "Can they speak?" I asked the Professor softly to not startle them.

He waved his wand casting diagnostic charms on them, He passed me the file. I read threw it memorizing every detail. Horrific the affects the curse had but the damage there bodies had that was done by a magical knife. In the last book Hermione will have MUD-BLOOD engraved into her arm by a magical knife owned by Bellatrix Lestrange. She used that knife on the Longbottoms. "They have so much damage." I said softly. Professor Snape nodded "Their bodies are healed but their minds have been altered. They are stuck in the past." The Professor explained. I couldn't look at the photos of when that had first arrived it made me sick to think of it. I wonder if Voldemort also used it on his followers. My answer probably laid in the scars that was on the Professors body. "Isobel." I snapped my head up from the file to Professor Snape "I need for you to talk to them." He said. My heart jumped into my throat I didn't know what to say. "Hello Mister and Misses Longbottom. I am Isobel Wood. I go to school with your son." I said softly. Frank looked at me again but didn't say anything.

"The Professor and I are working together. I know I'm not visually as old as I seem but you are in the best hands." I said smiling. Alice them looked at me blankly "Professor is this normal for someone under the mental affects of the Cruciatus curse?" I asked noticing how taunt their leg muscles looked. "Muscular tightness is normal but this is because they do not move often. What you seen Frank do will be the only movement he does. They are catatonic Isobel. They will not move, speak, or interact with anyone other then each other. They are simply lost in their own minds." Professor Snape explained. After a little while of me getting adjusted with them I was allowed to run a diagnostic spell while included vitals. As we where packing up Alice poked me on my arm. I looked at her and she handed me a gum wrapper. My eyes filled with tears. She didn't smile or show any emotions, her eyes were empty brown orbs. They were lost and I now understood how precious those gum wrappers were to Neville, also that Rowling didn't lie.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley was alive with shoppers of all kinds. I looked around at the crowds doing their everyday shopping and even some where purchasing things for the coming holidays and school days. Hogwarts crests and ornaments where alive in a small hiding shop that sold only Yule or Christmas things. Even though it was far beyond Christmas time there had to be at least eight different shoppers. "Do not let what you have seen affect you Isobel." Professor Snape told me as he watched a couple walking down the streets muttering to each other. I looked up at him. I wondered if he knew it bothered me? "I'll try." I told him walking at a slightly slower pace. The busy streets of Diagon Alley created a hum that was calming to me. Not everyone could handle working with the Longbottoms and if Professor Snape dies then I will have to carry on his research for the potion.

A slithering thought worked threw my confidence 'You don't have too do anything.'. That was wrong I have to do this because I wanted to see Neville talk to his parents and see their eyes light up as he talks about his favorite subject in school. I want for them to see him walk down the isle with his lover or to actually see their grandchild. That potion is their escape from their torment and also many others who will probably be in the same condition. I didn't speak for a long time we were almost at the doors of Gringrotts who had two Wizards dressed in black dress shirts and black slacks at the door. I could picture Hargid bring Harry in explaining how Gringrotts was the safest wizarding bank. I looked up at Professor Snape who was looking up at and engraved into the wall was a warning. In his deep voice Professor Snape looked away from it and looked at me with his dark eyes" Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors. A treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, beware. Of finding more than treasure there." He recited from memory. "What does Fortius Quo Fidelius mean?" I asked seeing the word around the crest.

Professor Snape looked around seeing that most of the Goblins were busy clients he answered my question "It is Fortius Quo Fidelius not Fort Qou Fidelius and it means Strength threw loyalty. I am sure that make you shine with happiness being a Gryfindor." He said. I rolled my eyes smiling. "Yes Professor Loyalty is a astounding quality of great men but even the worst Slytherins have some kind of loyalty." I told him as a witch left a Goblin with a sour look. It was a unpleasant looking Goblin, not that Goblins looked pleasant in any way, but this one looked as if someone had killed his dog many times over. He had wisps of grey hair and wire rim glasses that looked as if they were just floating in mid air. Professor Snape walked towards the Goblin but someone had beaten us to him. It was Lady Pucey who was speaking fast and harsh to the Goblin. She was very angry about something and just as I thought to maybe try to listen in another Goblin called out "Next?" In a croaking voice. Even though I wanted to know I knew I had to follow Professor Snape to the Goblin who had wrinkled skin and a long hooked nose with a pair of half moon frames. His green eyes twinkled with a malice towards us or at least something of the sort. "Yes?" He asked in his croaking voice.

"Severus Snape and Isobel Wood for our appointments." Professor Snape replied in a direct and official manor. I knew two things about Goblins threw Rowling and Professor Binns class. One, Their money means everything to them and I probably will end up being executed for stealing a rare artifact eventually. Two, with the words Strength threw loyalty being their motto on the crest it must mean that they believe in some forms of loyalty. I thought as I watched the Goblin nods "We do not need a _Guardian_ present. You man follow me Lady Wood." He stated spitting out Guardian as if it was a vile person trying to steal money. He quickly getting off of his stand and walking towards a solid oak door. I smiled at Professor Snape and tried to walk into the office with a strong presence. My expression I hoped was in fine indifference. The room was extravagant and small in size, I sat down in one of the leather back chairs. "You wish to have a vault with us Misses Wood?" Asked another goblin who sat behind the oak desk. My eyes moved over the trinkets on the desk one being a perfectly preserved cornish Pixie in a pose that resembled the vitruvian man. "Yes but I do not do business with anyone who I do not know the name of and I am Lady Wood." I stated my accent thick as I tried to control my voice so I didn't sound so nervous.

A solid minute passed as the Goblin narrowed his dark eyes at me. He adjusted his suit with his long fingers and replied with a respectful smile "Forgive me, I am Ragnok your accountant for your holdings." He stated. I am sure the smile was a good step forward that I also smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you Ragnok." I replied. His smile went away as he placed his glasses upon his nose and scanned a piece of parchment. "You hold standing as a Lady, your vault will be moved to the lower docks." The goblin said pulling out different papers along with the ones that sat on his desk. "Here are the security measures in place for your level also do you wish for us to place any important documents in your vault as well and Notify you if anything in place in there?" The goblin asked.

"Yes please." I replied respectful of the documents that was place before me. "We keep all of the original records but we can send you copies to read at your leisure." Ragnok explained to me as I leaned over the table to get a better look at the documents and just as my mother had taught me I kept my hands to myself. I don't think the Goblins would enjoy their documents to be handled by a human hands. "What are these?" I asked him waving my hand over five decorative documents with five different names. " These are betrothal contracts." Ragnok answered me with a croak. I scowled "May I pick them up to read them? I can cleanse my hands if you would like." I asked him. Ragnok again leaned back in his high backed chair and snapped his fingers and the documents lifted themselves off of the ground to float right in front of me so I could better read them but didn't have to lean over the table or touch them.

"Thank you" I muttered reading one that was signed by a Lucius Malfoy. It stated that all of my funds would be handed over to the Malfoys upon signing the betrothal agreement and any properties would become theirs as well. Also I would have to have a charm placed around me to make sure I didn't sleep around with anyone other then Draco. My skin crawled at the thought of someone finding this contract and actually signing this thing. Upon seeing my reaction Ragnok moved the document out of the way and laid it back on the desk. This one was signed by Theodore Himself. This one also stated that all of my assets became Notts but I was allowed to keep my properties in my name. What I found really appalling is that my research and licenses for potions became not mine but Theodore's that little parasite!

I shook my head and Ragnok switch the documents to a very ornate one that held Adrian Pucys signature at the bottom "This document was made by Adrian Pucey himself upon turning of age." Ragnok explained "He wanted such fine parchment I'm guessing?" I asked think that it was most defiantly his style. "Yes." Ragnok stated I couldn't see his face but the next thing that came from his mouth sounded almost like... gossip! "Lady Cassandra Pucey wished to be made aware of any contracts threw the kinship but Mister Adrian Pucey wished for his vault to remain closed. We are loyal to those requests of our clients" Ragnok added. I held back a smile as I read Adrian with interest. It stated that all of my assets be frozen until the time of Adrians passing and for him to be able to sell and trade my stocks, properties, and loyalties.

A charm to keep me from cheating will be placed on me upon signing the contract. My personal favorite what that I was not allowed to work! This coming from Adrian was... Expected if I wanted to be honest with myself. Adrian didn't seem like the sort to let their woman work or use their own money to pay their way and also the charm just meant he had issues regarding women unlike the Malfoys who knew that Draco and I's betrothal would be forced. Now trading my stocks that I didn't understand. "What would happen if Mister Pucey was to trade and sell my stocks, properties and loyalties?" I asked Ragnok. He snapped his fingers and the parchment came up to him being such a large piece of paper it covered his face. "All of the money would be transferred into your account since he did not specify which account and the assets you acquire will be yours until death." Ragnok explained letting the paper come back to me.

He was right it didn't say which account so that meant Adrian probably knew and this was his way to build up my account while it was frozen so when he passed I would be well off. "Can I have a copy made please without the charms?" I asked Ragnok who grinned "Of course Lady Wood. The charms are only for the original documents." He corrected me. I was thankful my face was covered by another contract of Betrothal so he didn't see my wince. A Goblin smiling was like Santa killing people just wrong. The next one was made by a Lady Alda Zabini for Blaise and I. A cold chill swept over me as I looked at the parchment. I couldn't use my money and all of it became Blaise's upon marriage, I couldn't cheat, all of my assets became Blaises play things, and I had to learn fluent French and Italian. The binding spell was and old one which if I remember reading in one of Professor Snapes books it was classified as Dark magic because it altered the persons senses.

Even if I hated Blaise beyond belief I would turn into the perfect lover only wanting to please him in every way. "Destroy this." I choked out "I refuse all contracts made by Alda Zabini." I added. Ragnok nodded and the parchment was set into another pile. I closed my eyes to center myself but I couldn't help the cold stone in my stomach. Now I knew why Alda Zabini had so many husbands and why the where so loyal to her. She was the perfect black widow. "This is the last of the Betrothal contracts. I didn't even want to look at it but seeing the name I had to look. The coldness in my stomach was replace with a annoying fluttering feeling. This was signed by Arcus and Marcus Flint. It was delicate old parchment that had winged horses dancing upon the corners. "The Flints uses a ancient parchment that belonged to their great ancestor who made parchments." Ragnok told me with a respectful tone.

I wondered if Ragnok knew this ancestor the way he spoke. I wasn't going to ask him that of course. The contract explained that my accounts have been frozen until Marcus's death. Our children will be given accounts to use for Hogwart and the amount depends on the grades. The contract will be sealed by a charm to prevent both of us from cheating on the other one something I hadn't seen in the other betrothals. I also had full access to the Flint account but any mass spending had to be approved by Arcus or Marcus. The only thing I didn't approve of was that I couldn't work. "Do you wish to sign the contract?" Ragnok asked me. "No." I said quickly turning my head away from the contract. I was not going to sign a betrothal contract to Flint of all people. I fought a blush as I saw a long rolled up parchment.

"What is this?" I asked Ragnok who looked over the parchment himself before laying it down in front of me "This is a license agreement for a potion. It was submitted by a Severus Snape in the beginning of the summer solstice. You have another share holder Mister Theodore Nott you may buy him out for 1,000 gallons." Ragnok told me. It was the potion that Theo and I worked on. I wondered if Theo knew about this but seeing the signed betrothal contract it was apparent he knew about this as well "How much will this bring into our income?" I asked the goblin who gave me a wiry smile._"_This License is for a sum of 100 Gallons per use of this potion to counteract the weakness potion when misused. Since it has a partner you will only get fifty Gallons every time it is bought or used since Saint Mungos wants the product. They are looking also to buy you out on your portion of the licensing also Mister Notts as well." the goblin explained narrowing his eyes at me.

His eyebrows were so thick I couldn't even see his eyes when he narrowed them. "How much?"I asked "Only five hundred." Goblin said his lip tilted downward. "If this gains popularity then they will want to purchase it even more right? So they will increase that amount?" I asked the goblin who nodded. "I will keep the license then." I said smiling. I had to thank Professor Snape who probably was the one who submitted the license for the potion in the first place. "Any funds you wish to deposit to your vault or any valuables?" I nodded going in my pocket to get my coin purse. I picked out 30 gallons and placed them on the table and then I also placed a box on the desk.

Last night I decided to place the valuables from my old life into this box. Even the ipod that my brother had given me. My heart hurt as I watched Ragnoks long fingers enclose around the box. Every fiber of my soul wanted to keep that box with me but I had to keep the past or in this case the future safe. "I want for this to be a closed account Mister Ragnok and upon my death I want these objects destroyed." I told him. Ragnok waved his hand over the parchment which was the contract for starting the account. The amount and the objects changed on the parchment also the conditions changed. I looked over it and swallowed heavily especially when I reached the punishments for people who try to steal from Gringrotts.

I picked up the blood quill and paused. This would be my first official document in this time and I felt as if I was sealing away my past. Forcing my hand to move I signed my name in blood. For the better good I had placed my future objects in one of the safest places in all of wizarding London and if I don't make it past this coming year then they will be destroyed. Ragnok rolled up the parchment "Is there anything else?" He asked me. I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I placed a letter on the table marked with the date November 25th, 2010. "Upon my death please send this on this date." I asked Ragnok who regarded me with his dark eyes but nodded taking the letter from the table "It was a pleasure doing business with you Lady Wood." He croaked.

I stood from the table and smiled "Thank you Ragnok." I said leaving the way I came. I had set it up the way I needed it to be. If I passed away then at least my mom and John would know that I had tried my best. I seen Professor Snape who was standing by the exit "I had know clue you had gotten us a license for the weakness potion." I told him. He seemed lost in thought as he looked at me "It was Mister Notts idea, I only submitted it. The potion was adequate." He answered I could tell something was bothering him but I didn't know what. I smiled at him "Thank you.".

* * *

As we walked towards the Leaky cauldron it was quiet between us. We both were lost in our own thoughts as we were trying to get home. I almost ran into a man carrying a bag from the quidditch store. I was so focused on the way I was headed that I didn't notice the man stop in his tracks "Isobel?" I turned around to see Oliver standing there grinning. Professor Snape also stopped "Oliver, Whatcha up too?" I asked him. Oliver smiled "Picking up some broom supplies. Dad bought me a second hand broom and its uh... Well lets just say it needs some work." He said being respectful of his dads broom purchase.

I could feel Professor Snape getting closer to us "Professor." Oliver greeted. Professor Snape was miles away I could tell by the look in his eye. "Wood." He greeted. "Professor could I spend time with Oliver. I will be home by eight." I told him with a hopeful smile. Professor Snape nodded and walked off, no goodbyes, no threats of what would happen if I wasn't home by a certain time. Nothing. "Is he okay?" Oliver asked even he noticed the sullen Professor. I shrugged "Maybe he had a appointment with Gringrotts and so did I." I told him. Oliver's green eyes sparkled "You started your own account?" He asked me. I nodded looking down at my feet "And other things." I added. Oliver frowned looking confused "Other things?" He asked.

I smiled looking around at the crowd "Not here. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" I asked knowing that he had been busy since he only had a couple of months to get his forms for Puddlemore which meant he had little time for anything other then Quidditch. He wrapped me up in a hug I didn't know it was possible but he seemed to have gotten larger. "I'd love too." He replied his accent deep with worry. Oliver started to talk about going to the Muggle world and I stopped him "I don't want to go into the muggle world. Why don't we go to the Belladonna?" I asked him. I hated the feeling I got the last time I was in London. The streets where crowded, the smell from the cars, and the sounds of everything made me almost hyperventilate.

Oliver looked perplexed "You don't want to go to London?" He asked me. I shook my head "Why not?" He asked. Oliver was a pureblooded wizard so he should understand my feelings but I couldn't help but feel lost as I looked up at him trying to explain. "I...just feel too overwhelmed with the muggles." I told him. Oliver didn't say anything else but threw his arms over my shoulder and walked towards the Belladonna. Half way there I picked up a strange conversation between two elderly witches and a even older wizard.

"Did you see what happen to that shop?" asked the old witch. The wizard shook his head "Vandals, even if they are Vampires, they have one of the best hair slicers around." She told the wizard who scowled. They went silent and looked at me as I took Oliver's hand and dragged him away from the Belladonna entrance to Fangtashia "Where are we going?" Oliver asked "Fangtashia." I told him. I was thankful that Oliver hadn't stopped in his tracks because I wouldn't have stopped too. "How do you know them?" Oliver asked as we reached Fangtashia. "I work with them... Oh Merlin." I said stunned. When we reached Fangtashia I couldn't help but gasp. The shop was in ruin. The window had been busted out and glass that seemed coated in a red liquid littered the ground. Auroras where taking down evidence using their wands and quick note quills.

I noticed Law and the other Vampires standing as far away from the auroras as possible and they all looked stressed. Some I noticed held a look of disgust. Wizards meddling in Vampire affairs isn't on the top of the list of pleasant for Vampires. As Julian described it, Wizarding affairs are Wizarding affairs and Vampire affairs are Vampire affairs. Where Fangstashia is located has a lot to do with why there is wizards investigating. I yanked Oliver up to him. His thin face held a long jagged cut and a bruise that was growing darker. "Law what happen are you alright?" I asked. His ice blue eyes looked almost metallic, I could see the murderous intent behind them. "Werewolfs attacked the shop last night." Cleo stated her face was stone cold. I frowned "Is...Julian alright Law?" I asked hesitantly.

Law looked at me "Julian is alright Isobel. Shanna wasn't... She was killed. I tried to stop it but there was too many." Law explained. A nagging feeling dug in my stomach. Shanna had been a very nice woman and now she is dead. "Isobel, tomorrow we will be cleaning up the shop so don't bother coming in." Law stated. I could feel Oliver's shifting behind me. "No, I will help clean up and run any errands you need." I told him. Law looked miles away as he watched the Wizards working, "Alright, see you tomorrow." Cleo said looking up a Law with a small frown. "Bye Cleo...Law" I said hesitant to draw him away from his thoughts. Oliver took my hand and we walked back towards the Belladonna. "He is a Vampire." Oliver said "Isobel, does Professor Snape know?" He added. I nodded "And he agreed to allow you to work for Vampires?!" Oliver asked alarmed by this fact. I walked into the Belladonna were a older man was behind the desk "Name?" He asked us. I smiled "Lady Isobel Wood. I am afraid I don't have a reservation."I told him.

* * *

_"Name?" Asked a waiter of the Belladonna, Oliver was trying to work out the fact that Professor Severus Snape, Creepy potions master and professor, willingly allowed his sister to work for Vampires. He had barely heard the voice of Adrian Pucey until his vision was blocked by the man who was now hugging on his sister. Oliver felt a tick start in the base of his neck. He could feel it work its way down his arm. "Let her breath Pucey." He stated grabbing Adrian by the shoulder and pulling him off of Isobel. Oliver couldn't stand the way Pucey just walked up to them as if they where friends... They where enemies...at least...until they got out of school._

* * *

I was trying to get us a spot but the waiter was being not very productive at all and muttered about having to call the head attendant. Suddenly my vision was blocked by fine robes and the smell of Adrians favorite cologne. "Adrian!" I exclaimed pulling away from his chest to see Oliver yanking him back "Let her breath, Pucey." He stated. Oliver was probably not to excited to see him. "Ah my lady why are you here?" Adrian asked ignoring Oliver by turning to face me fully. Oliver looked on the brink of punching him. "Trying to have dinner but I guess I will have to go somewhere else." I told Adrian looking at the Waiter that still had not moved from his chair to get the head attendant.

Adrian followed my gaze and then gave the waiter a sour look "Mister Pucey how may we serve you today?" The waiter asked all for helping Adrian over me. I scowled as Oliver shook his head "Its fine Isobel, We can go to the ice cream parlor." Oliver said trying to soothe my wounded pride. "I have a reservation for dinner and also add two more seats. My Fiance and her brother are joining me tonight." Adrian told the waiter and gave me a wink. The waiter looked mortified at the realization of who he thought I was and scurried off. "Adrian." I said "We could have went some where else." I told him. "Excuse me? She's not your nothing Pucey." Oliver said pulling up to his full height and glaring at him.

"Your finest wine." Ordered Adrian as he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I sat down and looked up at the Waiter who was probably wracking his brain for a adequate wine. "Water." I told him. When the waiter left Adrian leaned back with that charming smirk of his. He took such delight in this. "I have four years to court her plenty of time for her to sign the contract." He told Oliver. Oliver glared at him "Contract?" He demanded to know. "The betrothal contracts, You do know what those are right?" Adrian asked Oliver who flushed.

"I won't be signing nothing Oliver." I said quickly. Adrian stuck his bottom lip out like a child "But Isobel don't you love me?" He wined. Rolling my eyes at him I looked threw the menu. "Good. You shouldn't" Oliver said looking at his own menu. Adrian narrowed his eyes. Playfulness dissolved and left the proper serious man underneath "Why not? Would you rather her be a Weasley? Unable to by the finer things in life? I could allow her anything she want anything her children might want. " Adrian stated. Oliver's jaw clenched "At least the Weasleys are pleasant people and they love their children to go without so their children can have what they want so yes I would love for her to be with a Weasley." Oliver replied.

This has got to stop. Once we ordered the conversation of who I was going to marry did not stop. "Listen to me." I said both of them halted mid argument to look at me "I'd rather not talk about who I plan on marrying because right now it not gonna happen. Also those contracts I have are all sitting in my vault except for the Zabini's." I told Adrian. Adrian's smirk fell into a serious look "Blaise place a betrothal contract on you?" Adrian asked. Both of them looked like concerned brothers as I nodded " No his mother did and it was laced with a dark binding spell." I told them. Oliver raised an eyebrow "How did you know that?" Oliver asked me. "I recognized the spell. It was in one of Professor Snape's spell books." I explained I guess I could have said that the Goblin told me but eh. "You did get it sent to the ministry right?" Oliver asked. Adrian shook his head "The Zabinis live in Italy. Alda can not even be touched." Adrian explained.

"Adrian is right. They sent in the betrothal contract so it didn't matter if it was legal or not besides Goblins do not meddle in wizarding affairs." I reminded Oliver. Our dinner arrived as Oliver poured himself a glass of wine that Adrian offered. All talk of betrothals or weddings stopped. "I hear Lady Malfoy wants to throw you a birthday party." Adrian told me. I nodded chewing before replying "It's probably going to be at the lake house." I told Adrian. Oliver looked confused "Malfoy wants to throw your birthday party?" He asked "Yup." I said taking a sip of my water wishing it was something stronger to make it threw this hell. "Why?" Oliver asked he looked at Adrian who shrugged. "Last year my birthday was a quiet affair only the Professor and I. I honestly think its harmless." I told Oliver. Adrian scoffed "Please she's treating you like the daughter she's never had. I wonder if she dressed Draco up as a girl when he was little." Adrian said thoughtfully.

"Maybe so but it doesn't make it entirely awful." I told Adrian. I had a vision of a fat baby Draco waddling around in a sun flower printed dress, I think Oliver was thinking the same because he had this smile on his face. Adrian looked at me "She's using you." Adrian said I shook my head "Adrian, your own mother does the same so does Pansy's mum." I hesitated but the last thing that came from my mouth was the truth "And maybe I like being treated as someone's daughter. My mum didn't want me and she certainly never treated me like anything only a haunted reminder of a fling." I stated. Oliver's eyes found mine and he reached underneath the table and took my hand. I felt the abandonment the pain that surrounded my story and I wonder if it was true. That if you say a lie so many times you begin to take it as the truth.

Adrian looked down at his plate as the waiter asked us if we would like our desserts. Adrian nodded and ordered a chocolate cream pie and to bring two extra slices. "You do like chocolate right?" Adrian asked Oliver who nodded. I tried to lighten the mood by picking on Adrian "But who said I like chocolate?" I told him. Adrian snorted "Please all women folk love Chocolate." He stated knowingly. I shook my head laughing.

* * *

By the end of the night I had actually enjoyed myself. The men where talking about their quidditch dreams and I found out that Oliver was having the same problem as Adrian. Both of their fathers didn't like that they want to be professional quidditch players. I always assumed that Oliver's father was supportive but I think Oliver just covers for his dad's neglect unlike Adrian who doesn't bother. I looked at the clock and it was nine thirty "I have got to go Adrian." I told them as we casually walked to the exit of the Belladonna. "Why the night is still young my love." He told me.

I rolled my eyes "I'm late. I told the Professor I would be home at eight and its nine thirty!" I told them panicked. Both of them paled and hurried me along. When we reached the Leaky Cauldron to go into the floo system Adrian stopped grabbing my hand and pressing me up again the wall. I was about to punch him and call him a idiot but Oliver's hand covered my mouth. Suddenly I knew that they must have heard something about Sirius's escape. A great shadow moved along the wall until a very large lanky dog stood. My stomach bundled as the dog growled his hair's on the back raised as he locked his eyes on the boys.

Oliver was trying to move to his wand and so was Adrian as I pulled away "It's fine boy." I told the dog. The dog watched us carefully. As soon as I seen his eyes they were almost human like the way they showed emotions. "Stupid mutt." Adrian snapped "Agreed." Oliver said shaking his head "I thought it was Sirius Black." Oliver added. The dog tensed his eyes snapping between Adrian and Oliver. "Yeah scary right. Hey Ollie get a cut of meat for this dog please." I told him handing him one of my gallons. Oliver rolled his eyes "He'll dig threw the trash and find some." Adrian told me. I narrowed my eyes on him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Adrian raised his hands up in defeat and followed Oliver into the Leaky. When they where gone I knelt down "Come here sweetie." I said as if I was talking to a dog. I couldn't let Sirius know I knew who he was. "Come on I won't hurt you." I said again. The dogs eyes moved back and forth in paranoia as he came to me. I held my hand out for him to sniff. "See I won't hurt you." I told him "Your a handsome boy." I added rubbing the top of his head. His hair was course and thin from being so malnourished. "Here is your meat princess." Oliver told me. The dog tensed "Its okay they won't hurt you." I cooed holding my other hand out for the meat. It was brown and raw but I knew it would at least help him.

"Don't eat too fast." I reminded the dog as I laid it down. The dog waited until we had went inside but I looked threw a window on my way into the back to see the dog tearing into the meat. "You are too kind." Adrian told me as I stepped into the living room. Sitting reading a book was Professor Snape in his chair. His hand that wasn't hold the book was scratching into the arm of the chair "Sorry I am late." I told him. "Eight thirty is late, Ten is being careless. Ah Mister Pucey and You Mister Wood I do not wish to hear any excuses." Professor Snape told them as they went to come to my rescue. "I won't be so careless again." I told him. I gave Oliver a hug "Goodbye." I told the both of them and went into the stairs.

I could hear a mutter of Professor Snape's voice but I didn't snoop. I went into my bedroom and on my bed was every piece of the cup I broke. I held out my wand and tried the repair spell again. I channeled my determination into it and it piece by piece formed together into the cup it once was. I cleaned off the tea residue and went back into the living room. I didn't want to disturb him so I placed the tea cup next to him on the side table. As I left I seen him out of the corner of my eye close his book and pick up the tea cup.


	59. Fifty Nine

Professor Snape walked me to Fangtashia. I was going to be treated like a child until I could be a productive and obedient teenager. "Thank you for taking me, Professor Snape." I told him looking up at him with a innocent look. "Behave." snarled Professor Snape who looked at me with a fixed glare. "Me? Misbehave?" I questioned as I walked into the store a smile on my face. I turned around to see Professor Snape disappear in a pop "Watch it Isobel." complained Law as I accidentally ran into him. I turned my smile fading. "'Ello Law." I said looking into his icy blue eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept or ate. His jaw was locked together and he was staring at my bare neck. Jules came up behind me and pulled my pony tail down covering my neck as I just stood their. "Julian please get your mate." Jules hollered towards the back room. I felt like a rabbit being caught in a trap as all I could do was stare into Law's eyes.

My heart was slow and steady but my mind was pulling trying to yank away from his hold on me. I couldn't move. It was as if Law had cast a silent Imperius Curse upon my body as I was forced to tilt my head to the side. Jules growled low in her throat as she covered my neck with my hair. "Law." Jules warned eyeing him with care. "Cleo!" she roared to the back. I couldn't see anything but Law's eyes and then Cleo's whiskey eyes. " Isobel." Cleo said her voice was calling to me but I couldn't stop it. I had to see Law. Cleo's cold thin hands was on my arms keeping me from moving into Law's gaze. "Law, stop this." whispered Julian who had to be in front of Law. I had to break this hold! It took all of my power to think back to the boat house the wand in my hand. I was thinking about how I had to hide the need for Boomslang skin for the Polyjuice potion from the Professor. This time I had to focus on cutting the bond that Law had created. I could see my knife in my mind as I focused on that slicing a invisible thread over and over again.

I could hear Julian's soft whispers as I was slicing at the invisible thread with frantic passes of my mental knife. I didn't dare use magic just in case I had a unfortunate bought of accidental magic. I was so close! I could see the invisible thread become realer to me as I sliced and sliced away at it. My magic raised in the room making Cleo hum with energy and then the bond broke. Law held his head with his hand and I cloapsed panting with exhaustion. "Here." Jules told me pressing a bit of chocolate into my hand. Jules was the owner of Fangtashia and the one who had approved me and Lenoba to work. She herself was human. I sat on the floor, eating my chocolate as I watched Julian walk Law into Cleos arms and away from all of us. "Scary isn't it?" Jules inquired as she sat on the floor in front of me. I nodded chewing slowly trying to get my mind to stop spinning. "I am sorry Isobel. You should have been told to stay home." Jules said shaking her head. "No I wanted to come help...What was that?" I asked her.

She looked at the back door and then at me again. Her green eyes where a mossy tone at I could sense that it wasn't something normally shared. "Vampires have a natural lure. It is how they eat and muggle's remain... stupid about it." Jules said hesitating on how to word it but then decided on the first thing that crossed her mind. "Law was hungry wasn't he?" I asked looking up at Jules. I was glad that nothing happened to him because one thing I did know for a fact was the ingredients in the potion would have killed Law. Jules nodded waiting for me to say something else. I stood up and rolled my shoulders "Where can I help?" I asked her. Jules mossy eyes brightened and her smile lit up her face. "I would love for you to help me put back together Aphrodite." She said pointing to the crumbled statue of the goddess of love. "I'd be honored." I told her. As we worked I watched Law leave the shop with Julian and then he came up to me. The cut in his cheek was healed leaving a faded scar and the underneath of his eyes didn't have a bruise of hunger.

"Isobel. Forgive me." Law told me his eyes pinned to the floor. I was holding the arm of the Goddess as it dried. "There is nothing to forgive." I stated letting the truth out. The quiet chatter in the shop dipped as everyone watched our interaction. Law looked at me his eye's scanning my face, I allowed him time to look at my expression. He needed to know that I meant what I said. Julian was watching as well his face was easier to read. Julian's darker blue eyes were wide as he stared at me. Law smiled finally after staring at me. "I cannot get into the ministry they are holding the files from us until we send a witch or wizard to pick 'em up." Huffed Issac who walked in his hair tousled. He threw his coat off and it landed on the coat rack with ease from four feet away. Issac was a dark and handsome vampire with a very charismatic personality. "Jules had to leave and Lenoba had to get her kids from her nanny." Cleo told them shaking her head.

I wanted to offer but I hesitated. I didn't want to over step my place but as I watched them look at each other. The only witch or wizard in the room was me. "Could I get it?" I asked softly. I knew they heard me because Issac looked over at me his brown eyes narrowed "You would need a escort and you are too young." Issac stated He was very blunt with me. Julian grined "No Issac. She isn't." He told him. Did they know? Could they see past the potion? "What are you talking about Julian?" I asked. Julian smiled turning into his usual mischievous self. "Darling you are standing in the presence of the best hair and makeup stylists in London. We can make you older." He exclaimed raising a single eyebrow.

* * *

I looked in the mirror with a critical eye. I looked almost like my older self. Julian stood behind me. His hands on my shoulders "See?" He asked Issac who snorted. "She looks good enough." Issac said smirking. His dark brown eyes glittering with something I couldn't place. "You can make her look older but how can you explain Elder Sussex wanting the person who got the report from the magi to bring it to him in person." He told Julian who cut him a look in the mirror. "The letter didn't say that." Law told Issac who rolled his eyes at him. "Magi?" I questioned the term for I guessed a Magical person. "A Wizard or witch." Issac stated not even looking at me. Julian looked around at the store that was supposed to re-open tomorrow. "I can't leave the shop." Julian muttered to himself but I heard it. Issac seemed to hear as well because he smiled I didn't understand why he was being so difficult. "Then go with me." I said looking up at Issac. He frowned.

"The letter didn't say that." Law insisted picking up the letter with his thin pale hand holding it out for Issac to see. I wanted to back out of this but I had already offered. I couldn't just say no just because I didn't want to be in that situation that I was in with law again. "I know what our Elder Sussex would want." Issac claimed raising his head with a cocky smirk. "Okay then come with me since you know better. Show me how not to be killed." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I stared at him with, hopefully, a serious gaze. Issac sneered at me with his dark eyes. His sneer didn't affect me. Zabini's left me shaking, his left me knowing where to hit. I think Lady Malfoy would be proud as I raised my hand and turned my back to him. "I guess you can't. Shame." I told him waving my hand as if I was just brushing him aside. I hear a growl that was not human and then I heard "Fine." Issac snarled. I smiled to Julian who nodded with a proud look on his face.

When Issac turned around to put his jacket on Julian whispered "Very nice." in my ear. Law went over to Issac and grabbed his forearm with his hand. Issac's own hand rushed to Law's hand. Law told Issac something and I could see Issac's nasty look fade. "You will be okay. Just remember to bow at everyone that Issac does and to bare your neck. It is a sign of submission." Julian said walking me to the door.

* * *

We walked into the Ministry of Magic, Issac opened the door for me. "Level two is the Magical Law Enforcement office." I told Issac who looked up at a large floating sign for directions. A man walked by me and tipped his hat at me. I smiled as a nice lady should, Issac wrapped his long thing fingers around my wrist and gave it a sharp yank. "Stop flirting with food and come on." Issac hissed in my ear. I flushed, my cheeks feeling hot with rage as he pulled me into a elevator "I was not flirting." I hissed back yanking my wrist out of his hold ignoring the pain in my wrist due to the serious hold he had me in. Issac sneered at me as he pressed the button for level two and I gasped as the elevator went backwards. I read so much about the Ministry of magic that I knew the elevator would do this but being in one was another problem It felt as if you where going on a tilt-a- world at the fair. You never knew what way the elevator would go. When the first level came the elevator said "Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.".

Issac was about to reach out to press the elevator closed when a shabby arm stopped the door and a very flustered Arthur Weasley stepped in "Thank you sir for holding the elevator. Ah up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement 'aye." He said to Issac who pulled me behind him. "Yes." Issac stated not making eye contact with Arthur. Mr Weasley turned to look at Issac. He tensed as he realized who or what Issac was. "Well have a good day sir." Arthur told him moving out of our way as the elevator halted and the voice rang out "Level two- Department of magical Law Enforcement.". Me and Issac walked into the office that was behind a very large get of oak doors. Issac had to open then for me which made him have a smirk. It was a very large open space with many small cubicles around the office. When we entered twenty eyes locked on us "How may I help you?" asked a large man with a mountain man beard that was a dark chocolate brown.

I looked up at Issac who waved his hand. I smiled "I must have the records for the aurora's findings on the attack of Fangtashia." I told the mountain man who eyed Issac with a hidden look. "And who might this be for?" the mountian man asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Elder Sussex." I told him not taking my eyes away from his moussy brown eyes. The mountian man looked away and went over to his cubicle "Give me five minutes, my name is Sam." He told me. I smiled "Pleasure to meet you." I said turning to Issac "Do you think we have five minutes love?" I asked him looking up at Issac with wide innocent eyes. I leaned close to Issac who turned around so he was pressing against me. Issac leaned down his cold breath hitting the shell of my ear "Little girls shouldn't play with vampires." He hissed. I felt an uneasy feeling bloom in my gut. I laughed pushing him away from me I had too get him away from me. Sam looked up at his cubicles. I smiled and went to sit by the door that held the records room. It was a small cupboard with two desks and overflowing of filiing cabinets crammed inside by magic. It was almost ten minutes by the time Sam stood from his seat and ingnoring Issac who was standing like a statue in the same spot for ten minutes.

He sat beside me, He handed me the report. He laid a hand on mine and with a concerned tone he said "Vampire's are not good lovers and if he hurts you their are laws to keep you safe.". I nodded "We are not together but I will keep that in mind." I replied keeping my tone properly disguised. Sam nodded then walked away from me. I couldn't help but wonder if Sam would live threw the coming war. I hope he does because he is a very nice Aurora. Issac came over to me and I jumped as he stole the documents out of my hands "Shall you stare any harder at the bearded Magi?" He stated raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."I answered. He looked as if I was serious because he gave me a thoughtful look "You like hairy Dwarf creatures then...Come along Lord Suussex isn't a patient man." Issac explained grabing my forearm again and 'walking' me out the door. I scowled at him as he pulled me into the elevator. I wanted to try to pull away from his grasp but I knew his large hand would just seal up like a vice. "You are so scary Kitten." He sneered faking shrinking back at me in horror.

My blood was boiling, I bared my teeth "You are a prick!" I shouted as I pointed my finger gabbing it into his chest. Issac grabbed my finger and threw his head back, laughing at me.

* * *

Issac and I reached a large gated mansion with a communication system installed into the side of it. I was in awe of the size of the mansion. "Issac Borgia and Isobel Wood with the Documents on Fangtashia's attack." Issac said pressing the button in the intercom panel. I stared at it as a mans voice came out of it. It has been a long time since I had seen anything high tech and muggle at that. "I will open the gate for you." The voice stated and just as he told us the gate's slowly rolled back. "I didn't know Vampires used muggle technology." I whispered mostly to myself as I walked beside Issac. Nobody had came to greet us nor had I felt the Lords call. Issac raised an eyebrow at my musings but thankfully didn't say anything about my stupid outburst. Issac stopped outside of the mansion and he looked down at me. His brown eyes held something behind them as he placed a hand on the back of my neck "Do not resist and do not speak." He stated. I couldn't help but feel nervous "Okay." I whispered lowering my gaze on instinct. The doors opened and a tall slender woman with long black hair and a corset on stood in front of the door way. Issac bowed low pulling me down with him and he barred his neck. I did the same coping him "Lady Anastasia Romulus it is an honor to be greeted by your beauty." Issac told her staying in his position until she slight moved her hand up.

When I could actually see her I felt uneasy. She was very beautiful like most Vampires I have meant she was tall like a willow tree. Her eyes where a stilted violet color. "Issac you complement is like a brease on my ears. I shall escort you to my mate." Anastasia told him. She had an old English accent and I couldn't help but wonder how old she was. I kept a step behind Issac who walked beside Anastasia. They talked back and forth to each other but I couldn't understand them, they were speaking french. Half way down the hall another vampire walked up beside me. His red eyes burning into me with something I couldn't understand or comprehend. Issac sensed the other and took my arm possessively, growling in a warning. "Hello Sanguine." Issac stated. The vampire named Sanguine smiled wickedly. "Hello Issac, Who is your _pet_?" He asked licking his lips. I curled myself into Issac wanting to be away from Sanguine who kept looking at me like I was a buffet. "She is not my pet." Issac stated but didn't say anything further. Sanguine followed us like a shadow as we walked the hall. Lady Romulus stopped infront of a heavy ornate door and pushed it open with one slender hand.

"I, Lady Romulus, present our guests Issac Borgia and Magi Isobel Wood. They send word of Fangtashia My Elder." Lady Romulus declared sweeping into the room and bowing so low her forehead almost touched the ground. I didn't want to move. All of the hair on my body stood on end and I felt my fight or flight instincts make an appearance. As a Gryfindor you would like my bravery would kick in but it never did. I took a solid step back and Issac caught me in a death grip. "Don't." He warned as a child's voice commanded us inside. "Do not worry_ pet_." Sanguine laughed. Shaking like a leaf and my heart pounding we walked up to the large grand room with high ornate ceilings. The blinds have been drawn tight but their was electric lights on. Sitting high above the rest was a child no older then 11. His dark black hair was slicked back like Malfoy and his face was gaunt and pale. His eyes where a vivid shade of blue. I followed Issac and bowed low baring my neck for all of the vampires in the room. "Speak." The boy ordered. "Elder Sussex I bring you the documents from the attack on Fangashia"Issac said softly trying to seem as lesser as possble. "No. You do not bring to to me. The Magi did. Bring the document to me, Magi"Elder Sussex ordered he held out his hand waiting.

My heart hammered in my chest as I raised out of the low bow and walked towards the young man. No amount of 'ladyship' training could have helped me. I walked up the steps and the feeling of being someone's dinner raised dramatically. I handed the documents to Elder Sussex who didn't yank them out of my hand but slightly nodded his head and started to read the case. I didn't know what to do. Do I stand here or do I go back down to Issac? I decided to do nothing at all and I waiting until he looked at me. "It says here that there was no signs of Werewolf activity and that it was a case of foul play. Is this true?" He asked me. "To be honest I didn't see any Werewolves. I did see the aftermath and it looked as if someone was thrown into the glass in the front of the shop I didn't see the body so I couldn't tell you if there was any mauling marks. Wizards are known for covering Greyback's pack to keep the public from panicking." I explained I couldn't help but feel the fear and intense dislike of Greyback my shoulder throbbing in reminder almost all the time.

"Is this true?" Elder Sussex asked Issac who nodded "Yes My elder." He stated. "What damages are there to the shop?" Elder Sussex asked Issac who opened his mouth and then shut it tightly. He didn't know and I could feel Elder Sussex growing annoyed at the lack of reply "He wouldn't know. Lord Law and the owner of the shop has had him out running errands, M'Elder" I said. I had almost called him Lord but I was pretty certain that it would be offensive since he was a Elder not a Lord but now I hoped he didn't take offense to me calling him my elder since I was not a vampire. Elder Sussex fixed me with a stern expression. He leaned back and rested his chin on his hand "Then can you tell me Magi?" He asked me. He was polite but I could hear a clipped sound of his patents waning. "The shop is in need of a new window, the floor could have been salvaged but the staining is too deep for magic to lift, Chairs are needed outside and inside of the booths, Equipment has been damaged and needs to have repairs done, also some of the plumbing is leaking. I know there is more needed and I can tell Lord Law and the owner to compile a list of things needed." I explained using my best professional voice.

"I would be pleased with a list. I will expect such list to be brought to be before the end of this cycle." He told me. "End of the moons cycle?" I asked before I thought. I heard Issac's growl and Elder Sussex looked at him silencing him. Then he looked back at me with a smile of sorts "Yes, Vampires go by the moon's cycles because the calendar that you and your human counterparts use threw out the decades has changed. If I remember corrects the original Magi used the moons and plants as well. Time is different for someone who could live forever." Elder Sussex explained his voice was that of a child but the way he had put it made since and the way he said it made it seem like he had been around for the calendar to change. "That is right and it makes a lot of since. Thank you for explaining that to me." I told him. Elder Sussex nodded "You will have to know such things if you wish to do anymore errands for us concerning the Magi's new laws concerning their documents." He stated. Issac's head popped up and I had the feeling that it was a highly respectable position. " I would be honored but I am still in school. I can only aid during my holidays and summer breaks." I told him not wanting to say no in fear of what could happen but I couldn't allow him to think I could help them all the time.

Elder Sussex's raised a eyebrow and smirked "Then I will compile my own list for you to do." He said. I nodded "I will expect my list Issac." He warned Issac who nodded.

* * *

When we reached the shop, I informed Law of what the Elder requested. Law looked as if he had taken a calming draught the way his tense shoulders dropped. "Does that mean that the vampire coven will help with the repairs?" I asked Law who nodded "That's wonderful!" I said smiling brightly at Law who smiled as well. "Tell him what Elder Sussex has asked of you." Issac stated treating me like parent who caught me selling drugs. Law's smile faded "That I will run errands concerning my kind since the laws are keeping you from the records that you need to have." I told him. Law nodded "Does he know you are a student?" He said. "Yes I did. He understood." I replied seeing a head of long black hair and then the Professor stern expression. "Hello Professor." greeted Julian. Professor Snape nodded his head and then looked at me "Isobel are you ready?" He asked. I smiled looking up at Issac who backed off of me and went into the back. Law smiled  
at the professor. "Yup." I said gathering my cloak. I forgot about my make up and hair until Professor Snape looked at Julian "If I catch my ward looking as if she is older then what she is I will make sure this place gets shut down." He warned.

Julian nodded "Of course. We were only playing with colors." He told Professor Snape who didn't care. When we got home I got a warning of the problems my makeup could cause with my main goal. If someone took it as me trying to pretend to be a Hogwarts student and they do a test then unfortunately they could test me and find out that I am taking a aging potion. All of Dumbledores planning would be for nothing and Harry will die.


	60. Sixty

Nightmares of Harry dying kept me awake most of the night until I awoke with a panic attack and the bogart banging hard against my dresser as if trying to escape. I didn't have the energy to freeze the dresser so with it causing all sorts of ruckus I got out a clean pair of clothes and went into the shower. I stared at my face that was pale and slightly sickly looking. I couldn't help the feeling of dread today I would be talking to Lady Malfoy about my birthday party. I took a long and hot shower which warmed the chill that had settled in my bones from the night I had. When I went into the room there was two letter sitting on the bed. I almost didn't want to look in case it was one from any of the Lords or Ladys but I couldn't leave a letter if it was from Harry, Ron or Hermione. To my luck and surprise it was from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Isobel, _

_This summer has been extremely slow and tedious with no work to do. I understand why we weren't allow any summer homework but it has left me with hours a day to do nothing. I have found a love for knitting but to be honest i'm not that good. I wonder if there is a charm that I might could find to help me learn to knit? Moments like these I wished I lived closer to Diagon Alley. Have you heard from Harry? _

_Love Hermione_

I shook my head and decided that the next time I was in Diagon Alley that I would see if I could find a book about Magical Knitting. I knew that I probably shouldn't considering the poor house-elves that she would try to trick. Leave it to Hermione to be bored without homework. I went over to my table and wrote out a simple reply to her letter.

Dear Hermione,

Do try to find something to do this summer. It is almost over you know. Why don't you read a novel? I heard a couple of good Muggle Authors came out with some best sellers recently. I can't remember their names though. Next time I am in Diagon Alley I will see about finding a book on Magical Knitting. It might come in handy.

Love Isobel.

I didn't seal the letter before I opened Ron's letter that was a two part letter one from him and the other one from the twins. I grinned as I read Ron's writing that was more like a slanted scribble.

_Isobel,_

_Hermione is driving be batty with all this stuff about lack of Homework. I'm happy we don't get to have any! Maybe I should tell her to talk to Percy who is equally upset. I wanted to tell you before you found out threw the prophet but our family won a bit of money in a contest! We are taking a trip to Egypt to see our brother Bill. I wish you could come as well since you are interested in what Bill does. I got a new wand since Charlies broke last year. _

_Ron_

Laughing I moved on to Fred and Georges letter.

_Ike,_

_Do you think that Guardian of yours would buy you a portkey to Egypt? As Ronniekins wrote we are going and we need you to come for learning and educational purposes of course. Think about all of the gag gifts that the British haven't thought of but the Egyptians have. We could bring that to Britain. We would be master minds! Swimming in the gallons! So if you could get away that would be great._

_Love ,_

_Your Brothers in Crime_

Merlin that would be brilliant spending my birthday walking along ancient statues and buildings. Learning about the culture and curses that the people used. My inner self wanted to go ask and beg Professor Snape to allow me to go. My father would have whisked us off if offered the chance but he was always the one for spontaneous things. Tearing up I shook away that day when my fathers spontaneous actions cost him his life. I knew that going to Egypt would probably do no harm but I had to follow my set plans for the summer. Maybe when I was done with school and the war I would go for a month or two. It would be brilliant. Feeling disappointed I started to write a reply to both of them.

Ron, Fred and George,

I'm sorry but I started to work in a little shop at Diagon alley this summer. I wish I could go but I can't miss work. I am sure you will find all of the wonderful culture and joke shops to be 'educational'. I hope you see something truly phenomenal to recreate. Make sure to write down anything you see and we will see what we can do together when we see each other for the last two weeks of summer.

Love,

Isobel

"We need to leave." Professor Snape stated walking into my bedroom.

I sealed the letters with wax and my family crest. I will wait to send them off until tonight. "Alright." I said tying my hair up and heading his way.

"Lady Malfoy has sent us a portkey to the Malfoy summer home." Professor Snape explained holding out a necklace for me to see. We walked out of the entrance to the house and we stood on the side walk. We both looked both ways before Professor Snape activated the Portkey.

I grabbed a hold of it "Wait how do I land?" I blurted out remembering that I've never actually learned how to take a portkey without falling painfully down to the ground and passing out. Snape smirked as a feeling of a pulling in my navel made my head spin as we traveled spinning around and around until I saw light.

Then I saw black. "Isobel." I heard the Professor calling out for me but I just couldn't open my eyes "Isobel." He called out again.

What happen? I wondered as I could feel grass beneath me and the sun was leaving my face feeling hot. "Wake up girl." I opened my eyes to be staring into grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy was knelt down on the grass his wand pointed at me.

"Good greif Severus you need to teach the poor girl how to land." I heard Lady Malfoy tell Professor Snape. Lord Malfoy put away his wand before reaching out and smoothing back a strand of my hair. I hissed as he touched a rather sensitive place on my forehead.

"It will be sore for a bit. Narcissa will get you a pain draught. You are lucky that Draco caught you." Lucius told me.

I would have rather fallen to my demise honestly. I bit back a reply and took his hand to be eased up. My world felt like it had taken a dive off of a cliff then hopped in a tilt a world. I groaned holding my head with my hand. I didn't argue when I was passed into the arms of Narcissa who helped me into the bright sunny house. I couldn't even look around my head felt so horrible. I was sat in a over sized arm chair that gave a sound that meant it had to be leather material.

"Give me a moment dear." I heard Narcissa call as a dark figure was over me.

"What happen?!" I heard Marcus ask his deep voice made me wince.

"She passed out going threw the portkey." I heard Lord Malfoy reply in a tone I couldn't place due to my pounding headache.

Marcus knelt down in front of me, I looked at him threw squinting eyes "You will not be going anywhere by portkey any more." I heard him tell me with a certain voice that made me feel comforted.

He pulled me into him to allow my head to rest on his broad shoulders. It blocked out the light that was making my head worse. His hand rubbed my back and neck in slow steady circles.

"Here dear." I was given the pain draught and it worked like magic as I felt my world stop spinning.

When the sharp pain stopped I was able to tell just how close Marcus was to me. He had grew out his hair just like every summer, his eyes were creased at the edges with worry. The weird bubbly feeling was back as we locked eyes. He pulled away from me and stood brushing off invisible dirt from his jeans.

"Thank you." I told him I stood myself still feeling unease but still better then a few moments ago.

"I will talk to the Professor." Marcus stated nodding his head to Lord Malfoy who stood in one elegant motion.

"I will show you to the study." Lucius Malfoy said smirking.

Marcus walked down the hall with Lord Malfoy. I didn't see how Marcus would convince Professor Snape to allow me to travel a different way especially since I had no idea were I was at to tell if I could go a different way of travel.

Lady Malfoy came over to me "Welcome to our summer home." She exclaimed waving her arm around to allow me to look for the first time at the room I was in.

It was a living room that was large but comfortable. It was breezy with its light walls and high ceilings. The fireplace was unlit and it looked to be made of a different stone then what all other fireplaces where made out of in Britain. I walked over to it and noticed the seashells inside of the stone. I've only seen it once in the walls of some of the places on Saint George street in Saint Augustine, Florida. I looked on the mantle and seen pictures of a baby Draco crawling and it seemed the pictures stopped at five years. Did the Malfoys stop coming here for a reason?

Lady Malfoy smiled "We are on a private Island half way between Scotland and Norway. Muggles cannot see it so the use of magic is allowed to a level." She told me.

"Nothing that will cause destruction I'm guessing?" I said smiling.

She nodded "I think Marcus is trying to find you a closer point to stay instead of Portkey back and forth from London to here. I am afraid none of our rooms are fit for anyone to stay in. They are under construction from a wave that almost took out the house." Lady Malfoy explained motioning over to a hall that was threw a door that was bowing in on itself.

"Were is Professor Snape staying?" I asked wondering how he would be going back and forth.

"His house or the Manor." Lady Malfoy decided after thinking for a moment.

"I hope you get the house fixed. It is too pretty to have to be demolished." I mused looking over the living room again.

Lady Malfoy nodded "Too many memories are in this house. I would be very displeased." Lady Malfoy told me.

I watched as her eyes got glossy and then quickly they stopped. I didn't know what to say to her so I sat down in the arm chair and watched the waves crash upon the shore in the window.

"Mother, I am afraid I must leave. Pansy needs my help with her summer work." Draco stated briskly entering the house.

Summer work? We didn't have any summer work. That lying snake. "Alright dear give Pansy my best and do try to be back before eleven." Lady Malfoy replied.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I noticed her tight grip on his shoulder as she told him to be careful and not do anything stupid. Draco groaned and bitched walking of of the door claiming Lady Malfoy to be to over protective. I could remember doing the same to my mother just weeks before I left. Lady Malfoy sank into the chair in front of me, her face deep with worry. I wanted to kick Draco in the arse for being so stupid, even if I was just a stupid as him. I now understood and wanted to have my mother to worry over me. I felt that tug in my heart that never went away. What I would have given to have my mother hug me and tell me that everything would be alright. That this coming year will pass and I will live to see my fourth year.

I must have been staring at her because she looked at me "I know there is no homework this summer. He is seeing Pansy on a romantic level I do not know. It is not my place to ask him." She explained to me. She shouldn't have to explain anything to me or anyone else.

"I... I was staring at you because I... never had a mother who worried over me. I wish I could have had that." I told her hesitant on the wording so I didn't sound or say anything that might come off different then what I meant them to mean. Lady Malfoy's face softened she opened her mouth to say something but Professor Snape and Marcus came into the living room. They broke whatever moment Lady Malfoy and I were having.

"Mister Flint and his father is going to allow you to stay at one of there many houses. Mister Flint will be there to make sure any needs you may have are met. Do not dare to do anything that is not what a lady of your standing should do. If you do that you will not be going anywhere else this summer. Are we clear?" Professor Snape sneered obviously unhappy with the situation.

I smiled "Crystal." I told him.

" I will get that house-elf to send you your things." Professor Snape added not mentioning Dobbys name for the fear that Lady Malfoy might know to much or recognize the name.

"Right." I replied knowing that if I said anything more I might get a even longer drawn out rant.

Professor Snape nodded once and turned around facing Marcus. "The same goes for you." He threatened eyeing Marcus who didn't smile.

He was quiet as he gave me a broom. "I will see you all tomorrow." I said realizing Marcus was almost half way out of the door waiting with that grumpy look on his face. Lady Malfoy nodded smiling "See you then." She replied sweetly.

Professor Snape patted me on the shoulder and walked me to the door. "You'll miss me?" I asked looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

"No." He answered me.

For a moment I thought he meant it until I saw the slight twitch to his lips. "Bye Professor." I said my fondness for the Professor showing as I walked out of the door.

Marcus closed the door behind me. A slight panic over took me as I realized that for a week I will be alone with Marcus in a house on a strange island that is due to the fact I can not Portkey somewhere without causing myself harm.

"I can't tell you were we are headed but it will be a long flight. Then we can simply use the floo after we start it again." Marcus told me. He sounded pissed about something but I knew he wouldn't have told me why.

"Alright." I said getting on the broom and kicking off into the air.

* * *

Long was a understatement, I love to fly but after four hours on a broom your legs start to get sore. The flight was nice and quite only Marcus would talk and that was to direct us to the island. I almost couldn't wait to see land because of the ach in my thighs and the fact that I was nervous flying such a distance unable to land for even a slight moment. When I seen the island I was taken back nothing was on it at all. It was wild and full of ancient magic.

Then I felt us slip into the wards and I had to pause just to taken in the seen before me. It wasn't grand or anything but it was how simple everything looked. Stone houses were build into the faces of rocks and some where on top of the ground. Moss was handing off of the houses. A huge bonfire was in the center of this community and it was unlit. I could smell the breeze of clean air and food. Children ran around the houses and ducked in between stone seats. This village was not modern by any means but extremely magical.

"Welcome to South Rona and the home to the Lochlanach." Marcus told me also looking around with hidden thoughts.

"This is the oldest wizarding society that still goes by the old ways. My line starts here." Marcus told me looking at me with something I couldn't place.

"Its beautiful." I whispered.

"You don't find it barbaric?" Marcus asked I shook my head, anyone who thought that needed to be taught a lesson in manners.

Is this place rural? Yes but barbaric no not by any means. "Where are we to land?" I asked him noticing a few people looking up at us.

Marcus frowned "The Jarls house just don't say anything." He warned.

What is with this summer and having to keep quiet? Am I that much of a loud person? As we landed two very tall and large men with tattoos running down their arms that held swords that the sharp tips where now aimed at mine and Marcus's throats.

My heart jumped into my throat as Marcus raised his hands "I am Marcus Flint son of Lord Arcus Flint and Asha Flint and this is my sváss." He told the men who appeared to be twins.

"Follow us." one of the men said walking towards the largest house.

I kept silent as I was told to but it didn't mean I had to bow to them. We walked into the house and it was familiar. I believe I had seen this type of house in photos. It was a tall long house and inside it had a fire burning with long wooden sets of logs for sitting around the fire. A older man with long blond hair tinted with thick grey strips, his eyes were almost like a pure crystal blue. His eyes where stern but warm with emotion. He was extremely tall that even Marcus had to look up at him. For being an older man his body was taught with muscle and he was so large that even the two Guards where dwarfs compared to him.

"Jarl Haldar, We found two wizards landing near. One says he's Marcus Flint son of Lord Arcus Flint and Asha Flint. This woman is his sváss" said the taller twin who sheathed his blade with what seemed like years of experience.

The Jarl Haldar walked up to Marcus, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He seemed to inspect him with a very critical gaze. He walked around him and then he looked at me. I raised my chin high and looked at him. The smell of juniper berries and coriander spices permeated the room. The accents of these men had to be Norse.

"Your sváss is brave lioness." Jarl Haldar said nodding appreciatively.

"You are lucky that the gods has blessed your family. A fire ravaged the land due to a corrupted flame Sorcerer who thought he could control Fiendfyre . Your house was next to his but no damage came from the flames. I will send Hjorr and Bjorns wives to help your Sváss clean the house." Jarl Haldar told extending his hand out for Marcus to shake but instead of a handshake Marcus grabbed his forearms and then released.

"Thank you Jarl." Marcus stated looking over at me. I smiled slightly but didn't say anything because I was told not too. When we walked out of the house I turned to Marcus "Sváss?" I asked pondering what it could mean.

"You butchered it." Marcus said smirking.

"And what does it mean?" I stated eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Beloved." He answered me taking my hand as the guards exited.

"Are we unable to walk the lands freely?" Marcus asked every bit of the aristocrat he was raised to be.

"Yes you can. We are merely getting our wives like the Jarl asked of us to do. I am Bjorn." Said the tallest man who had tattoos of vines and oaks along his arms and chest. I marveled at the art work as the tattoos moved just like the wizarding photos.

"I am Isobel." I said greeting his brother also who smiled "Your adorable." said Hjorr looking at me with a soft grin, before Marcus could say anything Hjorr pressed a hand into his chest and bowed "I am Hjorr." He told me.

His own arms where filled with moving scenes of battles. I grinned moving closer to Marcus as we walked to a hole in the ground. The twins left us to go to another house raised above the land built out of stones and moss growing over it almost making it look like a hill.

"This is were you and I will be staying. It hasn't been used for almost a decade. You'll have to clean it and if you don't want to stay here then you can portkey out of here." Marcus said his deep voice even deeper.

I frowned "And risk cracking my head open like a Easter egg? No thank you." I joked trying to get Marcus to loosen up a bit. He was still so tense.

"Let us go down the rabbit hole?" I joked again this time it was meant with a glare.

"Alice in wonderland? She falls down a rabbit hole and goes to wonderland? Never heard of it?" I asked shaking my head for dramatic affect.

Marcus sighed "You need to stop spending time with those twins they are ruining you." He exclaimed walking down the steps.

I followed looking around as I heard Marcus open the old oak door that creaked with age. It was amazing to see the stones built into a house below the ground. It was quite small but it had a feel of peace and comfort. The smell of Antiques make me cough a bit as I pulled my shirt over my face until the dust settled. I was pulling my shirt back down when a very large muscular woman entered the house.

"Hello? Oh I see you are settling in. I am Hertha, Bjorn's wife."She told us bowing a bit before taking off her short sword and laying it against the door. She had thick blond hair that was braided and her eyes were a beautiful color of blue almost like a aqua blue.

Marcus bowed back "Hertha are you in here? I haven't seen our guests." Another woman who was thin framed with tan skin from being outside nagged walking into the house.

When she caught site of Marcus and me, She placed her hand on her chest "Oh Odin help me. I am so sorry. I am Iona, Hjorr's wife." She stated smiling at us with a welcoming grin. She had pretty violet eyes and long brown hair that flowed down her back like water. She was very thin and lanky but I could tell that she could probably handle a sword as well.

I was confused on why she called out for Odin the Norse god but I didn't have time to gather my thought before Marcus put a hand on my shoulder. "I am going to get us firewood and see about some food." Marcus stated.

Hertha grinned "My husband can take you out." Hertha said and was about to add something else when Iona shook her head.

"We have been ordered to help clean. Tomorrow we can all go hunting if that is what you desire."Iona told Hertha who rolled her eyes "I was only going to tell him he could use my bow. It has a sure shot enchantment." She boasted proudly looking at Marcus who didn't look at all phased by having to use a bow and arrow.

"I will be honored to use a shield-maidens bow." He replied.

Now I was surely confused wasn't shield-maiden a old Viking term? I watched as Iona shooed Marcus away with a smile "We will be cleaning, you bring back lots of meat and some veggies yes?" She didn't exactly ask but more like demanded in a weird nice way.

Once Marcus walked up the steps and out of the old oak door, Hertha walked up to me. She sized me up with her aqua eyes. "You have strong magic for a young maiden." Hertha noted before she pulled out a wand that was not as straight as a Olivander's make and was bejeweled with runes of some sort dancing around the grip.

"You may use your magic here. We allow all magic here." Iona said pulling out hers that didn't have any jewels but had many silver encrusted runes. The handle was wrapped in what I believed to be a silk of some sort.

"Your wands are beautiful." I gasped pulling out my own that even with its rare core was still plain compared to theirs. Hertha looked at her wand then looked at my own.

"Yours is made by Olivander am I correct?" She asked.

I shook my head "No it isn't." I said remembering that strange day and my last day in the Wizarding community in America.

"Rare core?" Iona asked.

"Yes, Peruvain Vipertooth." I answered her question.

"Wow." Hertha gasped palm resting on her chest.

"Our wands are handmade by our wand-maker. As we age we add something to them to help protect or even to enhance the power behind the wand itself. We do not make wands with cores." Iona explained smiling sweetly before she walked around the room casting powerful cleaning charms.

I took her lead and moved around the room enhancing the spell until the whole living room hummed with magical energy. The power of this land enhanced the spell ten fold and it was as if this living room hadn't been bare at all. The chairs where still old and rickety but not falling apart. The dust had cleared up in seconds.

"This couldn't be saved I am afraid." Hertha said kneeling down to a photo frame that had been shattered in millions of pieces. I took the photo and fought back a gasp. It was a moving photo of a younger Arcus Flint who was brightly smiling. His arms wrapped around a very pretty young woman with bright eyes. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid that I seen many of the woman here wear. They waved for someone to come towards them. A young boy with shaggy black hair barreled into his mother holding into her middle as if his life depended on it.

Arcus knelt down and touch the boy lightly on his back and pointed at he camera. The boy turned around peeking at the camera with a familiar tight lipped smile. I put the photo over the fireplace and leaned it against the back praying that it did fall into the fire. I had to get up on my tip toes to get to the ledge. The fire place was so large that it had to be possible to roast a whole pig on the fire.

"We cleaned the kitchen. Your cast-iron pots and pans had a great deal of rust. We managed to get it off also the spoons and forks where the same." Iona told me as I walked into the kitchen that was the same dinky size as Professor's.

It was lit up by a old ceiling fan that wobbled as it moved around. Its lights where not electric but blue bell flames in the glass jars. I looked over to my left to find a coldbox that had to be from the early eights in the shape and size of it. Walls of the kitchen where faded to a yellow dinge but I believe it was white at one time with flowers along the trim and walls. The kitchen looked sad even the wooden stove had patches of pant missing and the cabinets where warped from the walls that had to have held moisture from it being underground. Hertha had gathered everything on the table that was looking as bad as the cabinets. It let out a groaned in distress before the leg shattered into a million of wooden shards. I moved quickly casting a floating charm on it before all of the dishes toppled over and onto the old wooden floor.

"Good catch." Hertha exclaimed surprised at the tables refusal to stay upright.

Iona and Hertha took off the pots and with no where to place them that was safe to withstand the weight they had to place them on the floor. I noticed that behind the cold box was a toy Dragon old and ratty looking. It was leathery and it had both of its eyes missing.I picked it up and brushed some of the dirt off of its back and wings.

"Ah its a ugly thing isn't it?" Iona asked looking over my shoulder at it. I smiled thinking of Marcus carrying it around with him.

"That boy Asha had carried it all over the place, called it Rolf." Hertha told me noticing what Iona was talking about.

"I think it isn't ugly but loved." I stated thinking back to a time of when I had my bear that was so ratty looking it couldn't had followed me anywhere due to it being in such bad condition. I missed that bear, it kept away the nightmares. Realizing what Hertha said I looked over at her.

"Did you know Lady Flint?"I asked wondering about the woman who seemed like such a beautiful person. Hertha's grip on a iron spoon tightened until I thought she would bend the poor thing.

Her face was a vary of emotions "My mother knew the three women well. They had grew up here and together. Once they had went off to their school in England and my mother choose to stay the distance was irreparable. My mother watched as Asha went off to live with Lord Flint. Every summer they would come here. Asha was sick but this island breathed life into her. I would hide behind my mothers leg as Asha would come over for tea or herbs to prevent the cough. That woman was kind and fought hard to live with her family for as long as she did. All I know since I was but a child is that they stopped coming once that little one turned five. No reason was given." Hertha told me.

Iona lifted a bundle of glass out of a cabinet and placed it on the floor.

"This house is in horrible condition." I finally said looking around as Hertha calmed down but she still accidentally popped off a handle to a cabniet.

"Age beats us all but it was because nobody lived here." Iona said taking the handle from Hertha who let out a huff of air.

"Maybe I can get this place cleaned up so Marcus can come here." I told them walking into the hall that held tons of photos that where so dusty you couldn't make out the photo's.

Just like before all three of us moved down the hall with cleaning charms casting around the place. I held the Dragon in my hands searching for the room to put it in. I had found it since it was opened slightly. Hertha opened the door and let out a sigh.

"I don't think anyone has been in here but I could be wrong. Iona would to put up some new runes?" Hertha asked allowing me to walk in but she didn't.

Iona gave a nodded of her head before moving back down the hall to put up runes. The walls where a light blue color but just like the living room it was peeling from the walls. I grimaced as I saw what looked to be a puddle of something. The room was a disaster. Someone was trying to find something in here and they had tossed old sheets of off the bed, Drawings littered the gowned, and the carpet had crayons or some sort of waxy stuff on it.

I pulled out my wand and casted the charms without Hertha who had wandered into the living room to aid Iona. I got it to look somewhat okay but it still showed the years of neglect. If I came home to my room that held childhood memories of my father being ruined beyond compare I would be heartbroken.

Hertha came into the room. "The runes haven't been removed so Iona is going to just strengthen them." Hertha told me.

"Runes? Are they like wards?" I asked wondering if they where talking about the writing runes or something else.

"Yes or they could be used for writing. In the dark ages our kind used it for communication so the church and other hostile Muggles would not be able to read it. It's original use is to enrich the power of a spell, ward, ect." Iona explained as she entered the room.

"I never read that." I said frowning.

Iona smiled "Yes, the schools usually don't want people to know that runes that they are writing with will enhance the spells or wards. If you are good enough then the wards could keep Dumbledore himself out." Iona explained to me.

"So you write the ruins for the spell or the word?" I asked Hertha sighed walking away from us as we got into a in depth conversation on how the ruins and the spells worked. It was complex but basic in the theory. Ruins enhanced everything you put it on that was why it was on older wands and the Lochlanach's wands. Hertha screeched as we heard a crash. Iona and I running into the other room and then we found the reason. Hertha cringed facing the door her hands over her ears and then behind her we saw a four poster bed that had collapsed in on itself.

"Oh crap." I squeaked as Hertha let out a long breath.

"I believe you need a new bed." Iona said smirking at Hertha's expression.

"That scared me." Hertha pointed out the obvious as we looked at each other and laughed at the situation we where in.

I enjoyed the time we spent trying to salvaged the bed room that was not as bad as the rest of the house in the sense that the wall's had paint that wasn't peeling and the carpet didn't have odd stains. The wall however needed a new coat of paint and a couple of patches cleaned up. Everything else was also able to be used except for the bed that was in a pile of old wood and fluff.

"We need a bed." I said.

"Is there anyone here that sells them?" I asked Hertha and Iona as we took a break from cleaning the walls and carpets with high powered cleaning charms.

"I'll get you a bed." Iona said waving me off of the conversation.

Hertha smiled "I will bring you some chairs and such as well. Our community will come together to rebuild the house if you only ask." Hertha added a hint.

I smiled "Thank you. I have to talk to Marcus... It's his choice." I said looking around the room that was actually looking nice.

"You need toiletries. Jeal will come over and see to your plumbing to make sure the rain hasn't crushed anything." Iona told me. I nodded think of all of the gross things that the rain could crushed.

"Lets see if the men are back." Hertha exclaimed as we walked up the stairs.

I winced as the light hit us full force. It was dark in the house so coming outside was hell on the eyes. Hertha and Iona walked over to a skinned dear hanging there as Hjorn showed Marcus where to cut down the flanks. Hertha walked up to Bjorn and kissed him on the cheek so did Iona to her husband . I came over to Marcus and looked at him. I could feel my heart race as he looked over at me. There was something very primal about a man bringing in food that he hunted.

He smirked "Feeling a bit sick?" He asked oddly comfortable as he wiped the blood off on a towel hanging off of his pants. Marcus was wearing something completely different then before. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had holes along the legs, they fit him rather nicely.

I smiled "Nope." I muttered walking over to the deer.

"That is a deer right?" I asked looking over the hanging meat.

"Aye." Hjorn said slicing into it as Marcus watched.

"Lets grab your new bed." Iona said taking my hand pulling me away from the men and Hertha who waved Iona and me off in favor for helping with the meat. We walked into the village that was starting the bonfire in the center of it, kids where huddled around a woman with a elegant dress on. Her long graying blond hair was pulled into a tight bun she looked very stern as her expression softened as she looked around her. A little girl with short curly locks looked up at the woman.

"Eola could we hear the story again?" The little one begged blinking her soft round eyes up at the woman who smiled.

"Of course sweetie." She said beginning her story. We walked past her and her grey eyes followed us.

"That is the Jarls wife Eola. " Iona explained as we entered a shop that had all sorts of wooden crafts hanging or sitting along with all sorts of swords. I walked over to one that was small dagger it looked sharp. I didn't dare touch it but I stared until a slender young man with the brightest grey eyes came up to me.

"Are you interested in the dagger my lady?" He asked softly. I looked up at him but not as far as I found I had to with most of the men and even woman here.

"No." answered softly my eyes just could leave the slender blade. "I need a bed made or one you have?" I inquired after the slender man waited for me to stop fawning over something I wanted to have but couldn't.

I grew up in the south so Hunting, Fishing, Knifes and guns where a common thing. I had never seen such beauty in a dagger, my father would have bought it. That thought left me a bit sad as the slender man nodded walking away from me. He was calling out for a Bryjolf to come and speak to me.

Hertha greeted the young man with a "Good afternoon Frey." and joined me in the corner of the shop.

"I leave you for a moment and you two miss the whole point." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it's just this dagger is beautiful."I said pointing at the dagger.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be a lover of arms." Hertha approved nodding her head. I couldn't help the laugh that left my throat but it sounded to forced to my ears.

"My father was... He wouldn't have cared about the price and bought it without hesitation." I told her. A hand touched my shoulder making me look to the owner of the hand.

"Marcus. Did you finish with the meat?" I asked him.

Marcus looked to be in his element as he had his hair pulled up in a half up half down pony tail. His face was smudged with dirt but he didn't magic away something that I had seen him do many times even in Quidditch practice. I reached out and rubbed away a bit of dirt on his lower jaw, he had a very strong jaw.

"I hear you need a bed?" asked a very masculine and large man.

I gawked a bit as he came right up to me and held out his hand for me to shake. His dark hazel eyes showed a kindness about him but his appearance did not. He had to be at least 6''7 which left me looking at his bare chest that was littered with scars all shapes and sizes, when I looked up he smiled his face had laugh lines and crows feet. What was most obvious was the scar cutting across his nose.

"Y..yes." I stuttered.

"I am Bryjolf and the man you where talking to was Frey my husband." Bryjolf explained. I almost didn't recover as I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"He was very nice to me. Do you have anything?" I asked ignoring Marcus who took my hand in a possessive grasp. Bryjolf looked at Marcus who looked back at him.

"Young Lord Flint, Thor has blessed you." Bryjolf exclaimed looking at Marcus over. I bit my lip feeling a bit annoyed that my question wasn't being answered.

"We have some. Shall you and your sváss look together?" Frey asked softly. His eyes looked at me as he spoke.

"You pick it out." Marcus gruffly stated letting go of my hand.

"Okay." I said following Frey who smiled kindly.

When him and I where out of ear shot I couldn't help but blush "I am sorry for gawking at your husband." I muttered.

Frey laughed his shoulders jumping up and down. Marcus, Hertha, and Bryjolf looked over at us, I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "I am use to it. Bryjolf is a very intimidating man." He answered accepting my apology.

When he had calmed down he took my arm and guided me to the large ornate beds that I always dreamed of owning. "I would fix your sváss a good meal, he looks a bit annoyed." Frey said looking over his shoulder.

I frowned looking at Marcus who was quietly seething in the shop with Bryjolf and Hertha who was talking about swords. His dark eyes held me captive until I felt as if I couldn't breath. What on earth? I wondered as I had to force my eyes away from him to look at what Frey was showing me. I could feel his burning gaze on my back.

"I like this one." I told Frey walking over to one that almost looked like a tree. It was a four poster bed made out of a very light wood, it was almost white. It's posts looked like winding trees and the tops looked as if it was meant to have a canopy. On the head board was a circle engraved into the circle was a tree that was large and took over most of the circle by their was Celtic weaving along the bottom for roots.

"Ah the Yggdrasil. It will bring you life." Frey told me, his hand rubbing the wood.

"What type of wood is it? What does Yggdrasil mean?" I asked Frey.

Frey smiled "Ash wood. It is the... erm... world tree." Frey answered hesitating on the meaning of the word. I knew what that meant and I smiled brightly at Frey.

"I read about the world tree in grade school mythology. I pointed to the top of the circle "The heavens." I stated then I went to the base of the trunk just below the Celtic weaving.

"The world." and then I pointed to the weaving "The underworld." I pointed out.

Frey grinned "Yes that is right." Frey excitingly clapped. He sounded so happy to have me understand something of their culture but his voice never raised above a soft tone.

"Isobel."Marcus rumbled coming up behind us.

I turned around to face him feeling a bit uncomfortable at how I reacted to his gaze, I tried to hold it as long as possible but I quickly ducked away.

"She picked out a lovely bed. Bryjolf and Hjorr should have it in by night fall." Frey told Marcus looking up at him with a polite smile.

"Thank you. How much is it?" Marcus asked going to dig in his pockets but Frey waved him off.

"This is a gift." Frey said leaving no room to argue especially when Hjorr walked towards the bed with Bryjolf.

"My wife will bring you dinner since it is late." Hjorr told us.

I smiled and thanked them as Marcus took my hand. When we reached the house I opened the door. Marcus let out a breath as he touched the arm chair and looked around. I waited by the door as Marcus walked around the living room. He found what I left on the chair as he picked up the dragon and touched its soft material. I couldn't help the feeling that bloomed in my chest as I watched his expression soften.

"Where did you find him?" Marcus asked me.

"I found Rolf behind the coldbox." I said softly.

Marcus smiled down at the Dragon, I came up behind him and looked around him. "He is very loved." I told him. Marcus frowned placing the Dragon down on the chair.

"How did you know his name?" Marcus asked crossing his arms over his chest. His arm's had fine black hairs down them and as he waited for me to reply his muscles flexing in aggravation.

"Hertha told me." I replied peeling my eyes away from his arms. Marcus narrowed his eyes not at me but the wall, he looked confused.

"Her mother was friends with your mother and her sisters." I told him retelling him the same story Hertha told me. Marcus looked down at his toy.

"We stopped coming here because mother was bed ridden...She died shortly after. My father didn't want to be reminded of this island so he closed the house up but couldn't sell the house no matter how badly he wanted to because it was mine." Marcus grumbled. He looked at me with his dark eyes that had a red tinge around the white of his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to come here." I admitted feeling uncomfortable seeing Marcus tearing up. I couldn't stand the feeling that settled in my stomach seeing him upset.

"Don't say that, Wood. My mother would have been very upset to see the house in the condition it is in. I am glad I got to see it again... You sorta miss this way of life." Marcus told me. It was like he was admitting a secret with the way he hesitated. I smiled up at Marcus who smiled back, I felt very much relived to not be the reason for Marcus being upset.

"I understand, I love the environment and I haven't even been here for long yet. Hertha told me we could fix up the house if you wanted too." I said.

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. He looked as if it wasn't to convinced I had heard right. I thought back to the exact words she used and then repeated them "She said and I quote 'I will bring you some chairs and such as well. Our community will come together to rebuild the house if you only ask'" I repeated Hertha's hint. Marcus had a odd look on his face before he scooped me into his arms. I felt the odd feeling in my stomach and he twirled me around. His face stretched into a wide grin that showed his grisly misshaped teeth. I grinned as well feeling a laugh burst from my lips at seeing Marcus Flint so very happy. To my knowledge this was better then winning the Quidditch world cup.

"Oh forgive us for intruding but I brought you the bed." Frey said in a low voice coming into the living room with the smallest part of the bed, the screws.

Marcus practically dropped me like a hot iron and I get out a grunt as I landed on the couch. Dust that wasn't able to come up from the charms raised around me. Frey came over to me, helping me up as I almost coughed out a lung. I waved off his concerned touch as I glared up at Marcus who was back to the Pure-blooded prick. Then with a very mean look I took Frey's hand and dragged him into the empty bedroom.

"The other bed has been cleared out it was disintegrated." I explained to Frey who probably noticed the difference in carpet color on the floor.

"Do you want it in the same position as before?" Frey asked he's ear twitched as we heard the rest of the bed start to come towards us.

I bit my lip thinking it over for a moment "No against this wall." I said pointing so it would looked different from the way it was keeping in mind of Marcus's attachment to the room. It might be easier to sleep in this room without it looking the same.

Frey seemed to notice the care I put into the way the bed would be because he smiled "I think it would be good there." He said. Then he called out over his shoulder at the men who started to walk threw the door talking in a harsh language, old Norse? Bryjolf and Hjorr with Marcus's help had the bed up in minutes. Frey, Iona and I went into the living room to get the food ready for the men.

"Deer and blood sausage with some rice and bread. I also threw in some mead." Iona said winking at me.

"Mead?" I asked frowning.

"A honey wine, Kaleb brews it. The last time I had even a drop was on my wedding day. I don't remember anything after the second glass." Iona shared with me. Her accent so thick I almost misunderstood her.

"Do you have any dishes?" Frey asked me.

"Yes but none of them are clean." I answered looking into the kitchen that still held the old glass and cast-iron.

"Then we will eat with our hands!" Hjorr shouted pouring himself a large glass of mead sitting beside his wife who kissing him on the cheek. I smiled feeling Marcus settle beside me. For a moment surrounded by the kindest strangers I have ever met including the scared Bryjolf who held Frey close to him as if he was made of out china. I allowed myself to close my eyes, my mind was a muddled mess. My nightmares and then this coming year made me feel like I was a chicken headed for the slaughter.

* * *

Once our guest had left for their own homes, Marcus helped me pack up the rest of the food. We placed it into the coldbox that working on a hope and a prayer. I left him alone to change into one of my nightgowns that dobby packed it went all the way to my ankle. Did the Professor put a extending charm on it? "I'll sleep in the living room." Marcus stated walking into the bed room.

"Why?" I asked "Its going to get cold in here." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "If it makes you feel better I could always form a barrier between us." I added dryly. I couldn't understand his argument with sleeping in the same bed as me. Adrian and I shared a bed before and nothing came out of it.

"It won't last the night." Marcus replied as if I was slow.

I rolled my eyes and got into bed pulling the new covers that smelled of the same spices that where in the Jarls house, the spices really were relaxing. "Come on!" I shouted throwing the pillow at him. The pillow smacked his face and he scowled snatching up his pillow and walking out of the room. I leaned back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, stubborn man.

I sat up with alarm my wand in my hand pointed at the figure walking towards me. "Lumos"I whispered showing Marcus standing in front of the bed his body shaking so badly he didn't speak. He glared at me wanting to say something but couldn't.

"Get in." I told him turning around tucking my wand underneath my pillow. He crawled into the bed, I could hear his teeth chattering as he yanked the covers up. "Told ya so." I muttered casting a warming charm over the bed which allowed me to drift back off.


End file.
